Bargaining and Gambling with Death
by MusesatMidnight
Summary: After an unfortunate event Teru finds she has been saved by some meddlesome gods who decide to throw her into Middle Earth. Falling quite literally into the middle of the council she has to join the Fellowship. To add to all this, she isn't exactly human any more... Chapter 13 of Gambling with Death arc now up! (02/03/15)
1. Prologue: In Which Everything Goes Wrong

A/N: Hello! Whilst I have been a writer on for about 3 years my creative spark died out and life got in the way so I stopped writing. However now that life is not so hectic there is more time. Just a little more time. And I had a sudden idea to write a Lord of the Rings story. I've never written one before and so this is a completely new venture for me. I would love to have someone beta this for me if it does actually continue, but please read and review and let me know what you think.  
>Ryua<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way shape or form, nor any of its affiliates. It is the genius of Tolkien and I am merely borrowing it for my own (and hopefully others) entertainment. Teru however is my character.

_Revision 30/03/12: Parts of this chapter have been edited but shouldn't effect the overall story!_

* * *

><p>Prologue: In which everything goes pear-shaped<p>

* * *

><p>It was rather unexpected. The rain that suddenly poured down on the young women soaking her in seconds. Although the clouds had been brewing, they were normally ignored as it rains quite a bit in Manchester and so it was a rather unpleasant and unwelcome shock to the young woman waiting next to the closed bakery.<br>"You've got to be kidding me?" She wailed ignoring the few people who rushed by her giving her strange looks. "This isn't funny! First my train is late, then it gets stuck outside bloody Wolverhampton, then my boyfriend decides to dump me, my friends are all with their boyfriends, I'm reduced to calling my ex to get a lift and then just to top it off, the heavens open and decide to make my already fabulous day even better."

Throughout her monologue the small woman, about 5 foot, had rushed down the street towards the nearest wide doorway which just happened to be the church. After dumping her small bag on the step she took off her beret, which was now dripping, and shook her hair down.

Now to a normal Mancunian this woman wouldn't have seemed particularly odd. Indeed to any modern city or town dweller in England she would have been classed as odd or eccentric. Clad entirely in black, coat, skinny trousers, boots and all she appeared fairly normal until one reached her hair. White, silvery hair which was soaking wet, hung limply down her back reaching the tops of her boots despite the high pony-tail the young woman had put it in. She shook her head hoping to shake off some of the extra wetness and ruffled her fringe which hung just into her eyes.

"Of course, this would have to happen to you Teru." She continued talking to herself. "You're just bloody lucky Matthias is around and agreed to come rescue you." She peered out into the rain hoping that her rescuer would appear soon. "What an arse! Jack could have at least picked me up from the train station and then dumped me before going to the pub. 'Sorry Teru. I just don't think things are working out between us babe. I need time.'" Her voice had dropped in the last bit whilst she mimicked her now ex-boyfriend.

The rain by this time had died down and was now a gentle trickle. Teru placed her drenched beret and back on her head leaving her hair hanging out from the edge. She could see car lights approaching the bakery where Matthias had said he'd pick her up. Quickly grabbing the handles of her bag she ran towards the bakery. She skidded to a halt beside the stationary car and pulled the passenger door open and dived in.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Matthias! You have no idea how grateful I am. I completely forgot that I'd need a lift tonight. I was planning to get Jack to pick me up but then we broke up a couple of days ago and I didn't feel I could ask him to pick me up. Thanks so much!" Teru fiddled with the bag pulling a towel out and began to towel her head.  
>"You're a bit quiet aren't you Matthias? Cat got your tongue?" she teased him.<p>

"I ain't Matthias." Her head shot up and she peered at the driver from under her fringe.

"Shit Jack! You scared me... Wait this is Matthias's car. Why are you driving it?" Teru asked suspiciously.

"Well Matthias and I were getting a drink at the pub together. And then you called and asked him for a lift. Unfortunately he's had slightly too much to drink. So I came to get you." Jack's voice was slightly slurred and he appeared to be sweating heavily but so far he didn't seem to be having trouble driving the car navigating it easily through the empty streets and out into the countryside.

"Maybe I should drive Jack. You've been drinking too. You don't need to get pulled over and breathalysed by the police." Teru suggested gently. Ideally she'd rather not have to drive, she had been working all day at Chester Zoo and after spending a day inspecting animals she was pretty tired. But if her driving for a few minutes meant that she would live to see another day then she was all for it.

"I'm not drunk!" Jack whined.

"No, you might not be drunk but you've definitely consumed alcohol. And you don't want a point on your license do you? Especially when you've got that big promotion coming up?" Teru kept her voice soft and soothing as if she were talking to an animal. The last thing she wanted was for Jack to get aggravated and loose control of himself and the car.

"You don't trust me! You never trust me! Is that why you've been working more?! So you don't have to spend time with me?!" Jack began sobbing. Unfortunately in the category of drunks, Jack fell under the sad drunk. He didn't normally cry but he would get rather melancholic.

Sighing tiredly Teru rubbed her forehead. This was not what she wanted to do. All she wanted was to go home, shower, eat and then curl up on the sofa with her Giant Schnauzer. She had the day off work tomorrow and she was planning on sleeping in and then spending the day relaxing. Instead it looked like she was going to be putting her drunken ex to bed and then having the end of relationship talk, yet again.

"Look Jack. We've already gone over this. My work keeps me very busy, and I enjoy it. I'm not going to stop working to become your stay at home girlfriend. I have several years before I'll even contemplate settling down and starting a family. Right now I want to carry on doing my work and challenging myself. You want a family. And I can't promise you'll get that with me now, or ever. But let's talk tomorrow okay? You can camp over at my place tonight and then tomorrow morning you and I can sit and have a proper talk. Just, pull over and let drive."

Instead of pulling over Jack grabbed Teru's hand and began squeezing it. Yelping Teru tried to extract her hand as she could feel her bones grinding together.  
>Jack looked at Teru and began wailing as he saw her trying to get away from.<p>

Finally retrieving her hand Teru turned her attention back to the road and all of a sudden there was a stag standing proudly in the centre of the road. It appeared to be almost black in fur colour and had an impressive pair of antlers. Jack was still wailing and staring at Teru so she quickly grabbed the wheel and turned, hoping to miss the deer.

Her heart pounded in her chest and her breath came short as they swerved around the stationary deer and just as she was about to let out a sigh of relief another car appeared on the road right in front of her. Screaming Teru swerved the wheel and the car went hurtling off the road.

There was a series of load noises, Teru felt her ribs crack as the seatbelt kept her from being thrown through the windscreen. Jack wasn't so lucky as he had taken his seatbelt off in order to cling to Teru more and so he went sailing through the windscreen and straight into the tree they had crashed into.  
>Shaking her head dazedly Teru began fumbling round trying to take of her seatbelt and get out of the smoking car.<p>

As she reached across with her left arm she found there was an obstacle. A fence post had gone straight through the window and was now embedded in her chest...

Groaning Teru fumbled at the post and then let out a low scream when the slightest knock sent pain shooting through her body.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?! Shit! You're hurt! I'll call 999! What's your name? Hang on! Lady, lady look at me!"

Teru stared up at the stranger who had stripped his shirt off and was now pressing it to the blood seeping out around the fence post.

"What's your name?" His voice was low and agitated and Teru thought she could hear it cracking as the man held back tears.

"Te-ru." She moaned.

"Okay Teru. I've called an ambulance and they're on their way. I'm just going to go and check on your friend okay? Don't move or else the blood flow will increase."

Snorting Teru watched with glazed eyes as the stranger moved to the base of the tree where Jack lay.

As she breathed Teru could feel blood bubbling up her windpipe and she began to cry out to the stranger. He wasn't moving! Why wasn't he moving?!

_God, I'm gonna die!_

Slowly Teru's breath rattled out of her mouth and her gaze grew darker until there was nothing. Nothing but eternal darkness...

* * *

><p>AN: Don't drink and drive. I personally don't drink so I end up being the responsible adult. It's fine to drink but make sure someone knows where you are all the time and that you have a way to get home at the end of the night. I'm not saying don't drink, just drink responsibly. 


	2. Chapter 1 Arriving

A/N: So, here's the first chapter to my LOTR story. Whilst my story has taken a while to actually reach Middle Earth, I promise that the majority of my story will take place in Middle Earth from the end of this chapter. Please read and review. I would love to hear your opinions so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.

Revision 30/03/12: Parts of this chapter have been edited but shouldn't effect the overall story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<br>Arrival

* * *

><p>"We've got a breather sire!" a shrill voiced yelled in the silence. Wherever this place was it was freezing and Teru could feel the cold air in her lungs as she drew in raspy breaths. "What should I do with it sire? It's a human breather sire. Haven't' had one of those in a while. Must be important. Last one I can remember us having that were human were that bloke, Martin Luther-sommat or other. So what do you want me to do with this 'un sire? Should I send it up to the replacement department or-"<p>

"Crying out loud! Do you ever stop talking Tuk? I swear in all the years we have been banished you haven't shut up for more than a minute!" A deep, silky voice resonated in the cold space filling it with fire and brimstone. "Bring the breather here. I will examine it for myself."

Thin fingers grasped Teru's arm and the small hand closed itself round her wrist and began to pull her across some smooth, polished surface. After a few seconds the thing stopped and dropped her wrist.  
>"Here you are my Lord. The breather you wanted." Tuk spoke sullenly, sulking and sounding like a petulant child.<p>

"There. Was that so difficult? You managed to do it all in silence. Have a human bone for a reward." Yelps and whimpers of happiness sounded from Tuk, whatever Tuk was, and Teru felt a drop of something wet and sticky fall on her face. Groaning she reached a hand up and wiped the sticky substance away. She opened her eyes and saw that it was some sort of saliva and froth mixed together.

"Eww. That is gross." Teru wiped her hand on the polished floor now that she could see it and then pushed herself up into a kneeling position. Once she was upright and the floor no longer seemed to be shifting Teru looked up to see a pair of bulbous, yellow eyes staring into her face. After letting out a shriek, she examined the thing more closely. The eyes sat in a round head, with large flappy ears, small horns and a beak-like nose and mouth. The rest of the creature was formed like a skinny, underfed child, its belly however was distended and Teru thought she could see what looked like bones poking into the skin of the creature. Overall, the thing was ugly.

"What the hell are you?" She asked the creature.  
>"Tuk, is called Tuk. And I ain't hell, that is." Tuk pointed to his left and Teru followed the knobbly finger and saw a giant wall of flame about thirty yards from where she was knelt. After letting out a small breath of astonishment, she turned to look in the other direction. "That's earth, breather."<br>The wall this time wasn't made up of flames but was similar to a giant security office with millions of television screens. Each showed a different picture of some event on earth, parties, births, deaths etc.  
>"I see. And where am I Tuk?" Teru asked the creature as turned to face it.<br>"Breather is in limbo. Breather needs to speak to Prince of Hell." This time Tuk pointed in front of them and Teru leaned round the creature and looked up a massive pedestal to see Lucifer.

Lucifer looked similar to a human. He had the same body shape of a human but had accessories, wings, horns, a tail, nothing major. The thing that alerted Teru to the fact that she was actually seeing the real Satan was his eyes and presence. Although his eyes were pitch black, like his hair and nails, she could see torment, pain and anguish in them and she could feel an oppressive force of despair weighing down on her.

"Sooo..." Lucifer drawled. "What or who, exactly, do we have here? Name, Age, Gender and Type of Death, and don't take too long breather, my patience is already thin because of Tuk."  
>"Umm. My name is Teru, I am 23 years old, female and...what's type of death?" Teru looked up at the King of Hell confusedly.<br>"Silly breather." Tuk giggled. "Lucifer King means how did you die? Were you hung, drawn and quartered? Impaled, crucified, beheaded?" the little demonic creature continued saying different types of death in an almost trance-like way.  
>"I guess I was in an accident? Car crash maybe?" Teru answered hesitantly as her last memories were rather vague. "So, now that I've answered you're questions can you please tell me Lucifer King-" She thought it better to be respectful to Satan, after all he was a Fallen Angel and who knew what they could do. "Why am I in Limbo and not in Hell or Heaven?"<p>

Lucifer sighed exasperatedly and then looked down at a clipboard he held.  
>"You are in Limbo, Teru the breather, because you aren't supposed to die. Not yet. And you haven't achieved what you were born to do. So, The Almighty Lord decreed that any, thing or person who died before their time would be sent to Limbo where I and my sisters would reassign them to a different world." Lucifer put his clipboard down and looked down at Teru with disdain. "Sisters! I have need of you."<p>

* * *

><p>The figures of three women appeared, each was beautiful and ethereal. Two of the sisters however looked evil and malicious, whilst the third seemed more resigned.<br>"What's wrong brother?" The first woman said mockingly, her eyes and hair were almost as black as Lucifer's but there was a slight tinge of red.  
>"Yes brother. Why do you have need of us?" The second woman was taller than her sister and her hair was midnight blue.<br>"Surely the Great Deceiver does not need the Three Fates?"  
>"We are merely, old hags according to you."<br>"Silence sisters." The third and final sister spoke. She was smaller than both her sisters with blonde hair and gold eyes.  
>"Lucifer needs us to look for a place to put this human girl." She smiled at Teru. "What is her name brother?"<p>

Lucifer simply handed the clipboard to his youngest sister and began to torture Tuk. Whilst the small demonic creature was tortured the Three Fates leaned over the clipboard and began to confer.

"Uh, excuse me?" Teru asked quietly "But I thought the Three Fates were old women with one eye that they passed between them?"

"Bloody myths!" The first sister swore. "I knew the stupid humans would get it wrong."  
>"I blame the most recent view on that movie. You know the one about Hercules. They totally got that wrong." The second sister said<br>"Well they got you two right, you old hags, Lucifer and I on the other hand they got completely wrong." The third sister cut across her elder siblings squawks of outrage.  
>"Teru, humans are stupid. And ignorant. As you can see we are not old crones, with one eye. Not only would that be incredibly unbelievable but it would also be very unhygienic."<p>

By now Teru had lost all semblance of control and rational thinking and simply nodded.

"Now, we are going to place you in a different world. There you will live out your life however there will be some changes. It seems you weren't supposed to be born on earth nor be born human. You were supposed to be born on Middle Earth as a Skinwalker. So we will put you in Middle Earth at the equivalent time for your age at the moment. Okay?" The blonde smiled and placed the clipboard under her arm. "Brother? If you wouldn't mind?"

Lucifer moved towards the wall which had the numerous pictures of earth playing and waved his hand. A smaller screen appeared at the level of his hand and he made multiple gestures until the wall showed different pictures. Teru was given little time to look at the wall however as the Three Fates began to usher her towards it. All three began to speak but instead of speaking one at time they started a sentence and it was finished by another sister, a constant stream of talking whilst they manoeuvred the unsuspecting and confused girl towards the screen.

"You're name will no longer be Teru-"  
>"But Amaterasu."<br>"You aren't mortal anymore-"  
>"Rather, you are immortal"<br>"That doesn't mean you can't die though,"  
>"Instead you will suffer greatly for many years from seemingly 'mortal' wounds."<br>"The only sure way for you to die is,"  
>"Beheading. So try to avoid weapons aimed at your head."<br>"You will be able to speak and understand,"  
>"The new languages. We changed your brain pattern to recognise all speeches of Middle Earth."<br>"And your wound that was inflicted on you,"  
>"Has been partially healed."<br>"It is no longer a deadly wound."  
>"Well it can't be deadly as she is dead already."<br>"You know what I mean."  
>"And finally," The third sister left her elders to argue and placed her hands on Teru's shoulders.<br>"When you arrive in Middle Earth you won't even have a humanoid appearance I'm afraid. It's one of the conditions of sending you back. Also it's your heritage so you'd have to learn to deal with it sooner or later. Anyway, good luck."

With those final words the Third Fate gave Teru a shove which sent her flying backwards but instead of hitting the wall she fell straight through it. Limbo disappeared and was replaced with blue sky and clouds. The falling however did not disappear and Teru struggled to turn around in mid-air.

The world was zooming up closer and closer.  
>"Oh shit!" She said and then she landed.<p>

* * *

><p>Lord Elrond of Imladris sighed. This council meeting was neither going as he had planned nor how he had envisioned. Whilst he knew there was tension between the dwarves and the elves, he hadn't expected the representatives of each species to begin arguing about the most trivial things e.g. 'How elves are afraid of the dark so they can't go underground.' Or 'How dwarves are so ignorant they cannot appreciate the beauty in the forests.' Nor had Lord Elrond envisioned the men turning against each other. Whilst he doubted men, he had not expected them to turn on their own, Boromir was attempting to destroy Aragorn with words. It was a shame Boromir was more a warrior than a poet, for his passionate tones could have been used well as a diplomat.<p>

The moment the Hobbit had placed The Ring on the pedestal in the centre of the council, chaos had broken out. The only people who had not joined the arguing were; Frodo, Lord Elrond and his sons and Lord Aragorn had attempted to remain removed from the quarrelling despite Boromir's attempts at engaging in an argument.

"Silence!" Lord Elrond shouted, attempting to call order back to the council. "Silence, we must put aside any differences or grudges and think of what is best for Middle Earth." His words fell on deaf ears and he sat back in his chair. "The only way this rabble would silence their pointless babble is if something dangerous suddenly appeared."

Little did Elrond know that, that 'dangerous' thing was currently hurtling down towards the gathered council. However, once the thing had crashed onto the roof surrounding the courtyard and then bounced onto the pedestal where the ring was, the entire council; men, wizards, dwarves, elves and hobbits all turned their attention to the creature that lay draped over the pedestal.

The creature was almost solid white, save for the slightly creamy/silver stripes that ran down its fur. It was so large that only the middle part of its body was on the pedestal, it's head and forelegs hung over one side. Lord Elrond could see the large head on the animal was rather beautiful. The lines of its bone structure were graceful and accented by the silvery stripes. Its nose was the darkest part of the creature as it was jet black and was the most visible feature.

"Lord Elrond. What is this beast that has landed in the midst of the council?" Boromir shouted from opposite the Lord. "From this side it simply has legs and a tail. It does however look to be rather large. I'd say if it stood on its hind legs it would be taller than any elf, wizard or man."  
>The members of the council, now recovered from their shock, began to crowd around the creature and talking in raised voices.<br>"Do you think it is a creation of Sauron?"  
>"Maybe it is a spy?"<br>"Could it be some new form of magic?"  
>"Mithrandr, what say you?"<p>

Gandalf simply shook his head.  
>"I'm afraid, my friends, I have never seen a creature like this in all my travels. Nor has Lord Elrond, according to his expression." The small Hobbit who had remained silent throughout everything now spoke up in a young, clear voice.<p>

"Lord Elrond?" The elfin lord turned to face the brave young hobbit. "I think its bleeding whatever it is."  
>Now that the gathered council had heard the Halflings words they inspected the creature more closely. Indeed there was a steady trickle of blood flowing down the carved stone and beginning to pool on the floor.<p>

"We must move it off the Ring!" Boromir shouted and pulled his sword and scabbard from his belt. He then began prodding the creature, attempting to make the unconscious beast tip over and onto the floor.

"I don't think that's a go-" Frodo started but was cut off as the creature's eyes flew open and it began snarling. Frodo had never seen a more terrifying sight, not even when he had been stabbed on Weathertop. Lips pulled back showed sharp, white teeth and the scrunched up face of the animal only made it look more ferocious and savage.

"Back away. Everybody just back away and give the poor creature room." Lord Elrond commanded. As the council obeyed the large animals snarling began to quiet down and its tail ceased its furious lashing. It rolled onto its stomach on the pedestal and the gathered council could now see the deep wound on its back near its spine that was bleeding profusely. The back legs began to scrabble on the carved stone surface of the plinth, hoping to get a purchase so that it could climb up and over the top rather than being balanced on its stomach. Hidden claws craved new marks in the stone and soon there was a myriad of white lines on the ancient stone. Despite this newly discovered hidden weapon, Boromir decided that the creature did not deserve to live.

"Why are we leaving it alone? It is just one injured beast! It could be a spy for Sauron and we are letting it ready itself to attack. Just kill it!"

With that Boromir ran forward, sword raised above his head to smite the unknown creature. Faster than the human could blink the creature had whirled round, knocked his sword from his raised hand and had pushed him to the ground. The foolish man now lay on the ground with 370 pounds of muscle baring its teeth at him...


	3. Chapter 2 Teaching

A/N: So here is the second chapter. Thank you to all of you who sent me a review encouraging me to continue. Sorry it's taken so long between chapters but my school broke up and I had to pack (I go to boarding school) Now I am home I am hoping I can write a chapter every day or two. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

"Normal talk"_  
><em>_"__Elvish__"__  
><em>_'__The__creature__'__s__thoughts__'_

_Revision 30/03/12: Parts of this chapter have been edited but shouldn't effect the overall story!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<br>Teaching

* * *

><p>Boromir sucked in small breaths slowly, the weight of the animal forcing down on his chest. Despite his many battles he had never been knocked down and had death staring him in the face. The creature's breath wasn't foul like an orc and its long incisors were cleaner than the warg's he had seen. Boromir could feel the pressure on his chest beginning to constrict the flow of air and dark spots begin to appear in his vision. If they didn't get the creature off him soon he would be unconscious or dead.<p>

Lord Elrond stepped forward to crouch near the animal's head leaving a sizeable distance between him and the predator. He could see Boromir struggling not to pass out and hastened to try and connect with the animal.

"_My friend. We mean you no offence or harm. The young human you are standing upon is naive and foolsih and lacked respect. However we cannot allow you to kill him. Would you be so gracious as to step away from him? Then I will personally see to your wounds and see that you are fed and left in you so desire."_

The only reply Elrond received was a deepening of the growl coming from the animal's chest. He shook his head and stood.

"I'm afraid the animal has passed beyond my assistance. We will have to remove it with force, however, try not to kill it. The poor creature has been driven almost insane by some experience and the antagonising of it will only cause it to strike out more."

"Wait!" Frodo scampered forward through the mob of the council that had presented a thick barrier between the creature and the ring. By now Frodo now had the ring in his pocket and he could feel the whispering that had been spurring the council into harsh words had ceased. "Let me try! I believe I can coax her off!"

"You young hobbit?" Lord Elrond said disbelievingly. "Why do you believe that you can aid this creature? And what makes you say it is female?"

Frodo however ignored the questions of the elf lord and knelt in the place where the elf lord had crouched. He could see pain and anger in the animal's eyes as well as confusion. Obviously the poor creature had no idea where it was and the wound through its body had split wide open, blood now dripping down through its sleek white fur and pooling onto the marble courtyard.

"Here." Frodo held out his hand despite the gasps of protest from the on looking council. "We aren't going to hurt you girl. We just want to help you. I promise on my life and honour that no one but I and Lord Elrond will touch you. So why don't you come with me?"

Frodo reached out and placed his hand on the head of the animal. He was surprised at the softness and warmth of the fur but even more surprising was the animal's reaction. Her face immediately stopped snarling and relaxed and the growls that had been emanating from her chest ceased until they were small purrs.

"That's it girl. You don't want to kill this stupid human. They are just big and ignorant and didn't realise that you were an intelligent creature. That's it, come on." Slowly, with one large paw after the other the animal moved off Boromir until she was standing next to the hobbit. Frodo's hand had slipped down her neck to rest on her back as she was the same height as the Halfling. The small child-like hand ran through the fur on her back gently, smoothing the ruffled strands and providing reassurance.  
>Frodo then turned and the animal turned with him, her large body almost dwarfing his. The council parted before the Halfling and his new animal companion.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well. That was interesting." Lord Elrond said to Gandalf. "I thought about nearly every possibility, however that was beyond my expectations."<p>

"We cannot allow for every possibility. Everything happens for a reason. What do you suppose the creature was? It was nothing I have seen before and I have travelled far and wide." Gandalf removed his hat and sat down.

"I believe it was a mammal. It is obviously a predator, judging by its size and the shape of its fangs. I do not think that it is a spy of Sauron. It seemed too innocent and naive for it to be a creature of the Dark one."

"Hmm." Gandalf blew on his pipe for several moments, deep in contemplation. "Did you see the way she reacted to Frodo? One would think that an animal, blinded by pain would respond only to this willing to heal or harm it, yet Frodo meant neither. He was simply there and she trusted him implicitly. She was wary of even Arwen who only radiates kindness and is incredibly gentle towards animals. The animal is a conundrum."

Lord Elrond looked up from consulting a book.

"Could the animal possibly be? Are you suggesting that she..." The elf lord all but threw the book to the table and turned to a pile of books, searching for another. "They haven't been seen in Middle Earth since the War of the Ring. Sauron wiped them out Gandalf. To suggest that one of their race survived..."

"It is but mere speculation Lord Elrond. It would fit however... Despite the fact that the creature seems to have no idea where it is, her reaction to Frodo is very telling. After all, the legends say that they only appeared when there was great danger to the earth itself or when an innocent was involved in matters far beyond them. And we have both those circumstances. You cannot tell me you do not feel the ground, plants and very air screaming in agony from near the Black Gates and Frodo is an innocent. He has only brought the ring to Rivendell as requested and is unknowing of the ring's history."

The elf lord sank with seeming weariness into a chair and looked at Gandalf, pain reflected in his eyes.

"If she is what we believe she is, she cannot stay here Gandalf. She must go with Frodo. To separate them would be the end of everything."

"I agree. With time she will discover her other forms, there should be thirteen of them. Of course as her first form is one unknown to us, they could be entirely different to the legendary forms. And I believe the others shall discover that she is not just a dumb animal very soon..."

* * *

><p>Frodo suppressed laughter as he hid on the roof of one of the outbuildings in Rivendell. Since the first failed meeting of the council of the ring, he had spent almost all his time with the creature. Once Lord Elrond had healed her, Frodo and the other hobbits had made it their mission to discover what the creature could do. So far they had learnt that it was incredibly fast and could smell them from great distances. Frodo had also learnt during the first night of her healing that she made an interesting noise if rubbed and scratched behind her ears and under her chin.<br>Suddenly Frodo felt a warm, wet nose on his pointy ear and he gave out a screech. The creature went down on the roof and began rolling around, her mouth open wide. The hobbits had learnt that, that was her form of laughter.

"I'm guessing she found you Frodo! It took her less than a minute this time. She can jump really high as well." Merry shouted up to the pair who were sat peering down at the other Halfling. "You really should come down now. Pippin and Sam are being taught how to fight by Strider." The extremely curly haired Hobbit ran off in the direction of the training field.

"Come on girl. Let's go watch!" Frodo turned around and was about to climb down the trellis, the way he had got onto the roof when he was picked up by his shirt collar and placed back on the roof.  
>"What's wrong? Don't you want to watch?" He looked into the animals eyes and was surprised when she began nodding her head towards her back. When the Hobbit still didn't get the message she rolled her eyes and bumped his side with hers.<p>

"You want me to get on your back?" Frodo asked tentatively. The creature began nodding her head up and down.  
>"I guess I could. Are you sure it's safe?" She shrugged her shoulders and then began to nuzzle the hobbit once more.<br>"Alright, alright." She lay down and Frodo clambered onto her back, finally sitting just behind her shoulder blades, two handfuls of fur grasped for security. "Gently down. I don't want another injury."

The creature stood back up slowly, wary of the precious load on her back. She could feel the Halfling grasping her fur tighter and once she was sure he had a good grip she leapt from the outbuilding to the one opposite. The hobbit on her back let out a cry of alarm and then began to laugh once he realised they hadn't plummeted to the ground. She almost snickered and then threw herself off the roof and onto the earth.  
>They landed with her crouched on the ground her tail lazily flicking in the air. Then she ran to the training grounds, her long limbs moving easily over the uneven ground. The power she had in this body was enormous compared to that she had, had in her human form. She knew that she wouldn't have died if she had, had half the power of this creature.<p>

When they arrived at the training field she slowed to a trot, Frodo still secure on her back but they had beaten Merry to the grounds. The little journey from the outbuildings took the hobbits ten minutes due to their small stature and they had just completed it in two.

"No fair Frodo!" Merry panted. "She helped you out."  
>Frodo merely laughed at his friend who was quite red in the face and breathing heavily.<br>"It's not my fault Merry, you should try making friends with a fast, intelligent creature and hang around with her more than Pippin. It might be more beneficial to you." Frodo slid off her back.  
>Once the hobbit was safely on the ground she began to think of ways that she could tell them her name and what she was. There was only a certain amount of times one could hear themselves being referred to as "she", "the creature" or "the animal".<p>

Ignoring Frodo and Merry's argument she turned her attention to Aragorn, Pippin and Sam...who were looking at the dirt whilst Aragorn drew in it with a stick!  
><em>'<em>_That__'__s __it!__ Finally__'_ She grabbed Frodo's sleeve gently in her teeth to get his attention and then nudged him over to the small group. Merry trailed behind still slightly red in the face. Aragorn looked up when they arrived.

"Can I help you Frodo?" Aragorn asked as he stared into the hobbit's face.

"I don't know. She suddenly pushed us over here." Frodo answered as he watched her.

She wiped her paw over the drawing Aragorn had drawn and then using one claw began to draw in the dirt.

"A...M..A..T..E.. what is she doing?" Pippin asked "I didn't know animals could write."

"I don't think she's a normal animal Pippin." Frodo replied distractedly. "Amaterasu." She nodded when he said it. "Amaterasu. You are an Amaterasu." The animal's face turned into a frown and she shook her large head.  
>"You are called Amaterasu." She nodded and nuzzled the hobbit.<br>"I have never seen a creature like this before. Amaterasu, what are you?" Aragorn asked as he looked at her with amazement. Again she began to draw in the dirt.  
>"A tigress? This word is as foreign to me as you are. However, it is an honour to meet you Amaterasu the tigress."<br>Aragorn stared into her eyes as he spoke and for a second he could have sworn her eyes turned a pale pink colour however he blinked and they were the golden, brown that they had always been...

* * *

><p>Thank you to:<p>

Awsomeness  
>PureAngelEyes<br>Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967  
>ccgnme<br>Undapper Thoughts  
>and to Alyssa for being my first reviewers!<p>

Please read and review!

Ryua


	4. Chapter 3 Learning

A/N: Here's chapter 3! Thank you to Define X for pointing out the mistake! My word document kept changing 'the Ring' to the ring...Hopefully this chapter isn't so bad. The story is hopefully starting to pick up more and I hope people are enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Okami, they belong to their creators and I am merely borrowing their characters/names.

"Normal speech"  
>"<em>Elvish speech"<em>  
><em>'Ammy's thoughts'<br>(Book text) (eg. Twas brillig, and the slithy tove did gyre and gimble in the wabe)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<br>Learning

* * *

><p>"Friends, I call this meeting to order once again. We are here to decide on the fate of the Ring. It must be destroyed."<br>Lord Elrond once again sat in his chair facing the council of the races of Middle Earth. To his right sat Aragorn, looking rather uninterested in the entire debacle. Frodo was sat on his other side with Amaterasu curled around his chair. The tigress was so still one could have thought her a statue if not for the very tip of her silver tail twitching from side to side.

"The Ring is no curse, it is a gift. Long has my father, Steward of Gondor defended Middle Earth from the Mordor. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." Boromir had been rattling on for some time now and Amaterasu raised her head and yawned widely, ensuring that Boromir could see her very sharp teeth.

'_That __human __is __very __foolish.__Was __I __that __ignorant? __I __hope __not.__'_ Amaterasu had not been very fond of the man of the White City. She guessed her animal instincts were telling her he was a man with a sword and one who had wished to kill her. That was enough to make any woman (animal or human) think twice about striking up a friendship. The human also made multiple conscious efforts to avoid the tigress, even going so far as to climb a wall...

_'__I __didn__'__t __even __growl __at __him __and __he __ran __straight __for __that __wall. __And __then __when __I __jumped __up __on __the __roof __to __find __Frodo __and __he __realised __that __I __could __have __attacked __him __anyway...__'_ The tigress made little rumbles of laughter as she thought about their meeting the other day.

Whilst she had been reminiscing the dwarf had attempted to destroy the Ring and instead of the ring shattering the dwarf's axe had shattered. Amaterasu rose to her feet quickly as she heard Frodo gasp. As she turned her attention to the hobbit she could hear the council fall silent. They were all wary of her. _'So be it. I trust Frodo and the other hobbits. And possibly Aragorn and Gandalf. If the rest of the council wish to be afraid of me that is fair enough. I just wish the smell of fear wasn't such a strong scent.'  
><em>  
>"I'm fine Ammy. Don't worry about me." Frodo raised his head to stare into the eyes of the newly nicknamed 'Ammy'. She sat in front of the Halfling and felt him reach out a trembling hand and bury it in her soft fur.<p>

_ 'That must have hurt he's scared._'Ammy began purring reassuringly and she could feel Frodo relax_._

_"_The Ring can only be destroyed in one place. In the fires of Mount Doom where it was forged. One of you must take the Ring there and throw it into the flames." Lord Elrond said as he stared down at each member of the council. They all turned their gazes away from the elf lord and began to confer with their neighbours.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It is suicidal to even consider going there. You would be killed by the Ringwraiths mere hours after leaving Rivendell." Boromir told the council loudly. '_pessimist__'_ thought Ammy.  
>'<em>It <em>_can__'__t __be __that __bad. __Besides __if __there __was __a __small __group, __they __could __move __over __there __are __many __skilled __fighters __here. __A __group __of __them __could __infiltrate __this __Mordor __and __destroy __the __Ring. __Even __though __I __do __not __know __this __world __I __can __tell __that __thing __is __evil __and __it __makes __my __fur __stand __on __edge. __Frodo __feels __it __too.__' _

The council began to argue over who would take the Ring to be destroyed and Lord Elrond sighed. This would take some time.

"I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo's voice rang out over the deeper voices of the arguing group. "Although, I do not know the way." The hobbit stood staring bravely up at the council. Not one of them dared to go against his statement, either through fear of the being forced to do the task themselves or through fear of the animal standing at his side.

"I will help you, Frodo Baggins. And I believe Amaterasu will not be separated from you, so two companions you have already." Gandalf smiled down kindly at the pair.

"If I can aid you by my sword or my life, then I will." Aragorn knelt in front of Frodo and winked at Amaterasu. The tigress's eyes widen and she shied away, hiding her face behind Frodo.  
><em><br>'__What __was __that?__'_ her heart was pounding '_Fool, __he__'__s __some __important __person __in __this __world __and __he __thinks __you __are __an __intelligent __animal, __not __a __human. __You __should __not __be __getting __embarrassed __over __a __wink. __Pull __yourself __together __girl!__'_

"You have my bow." Legolas said and was followed quickly by Gimli  
>"And my axe!" The dwarf looked up at the blonde elf and both looked away quickly, similar faces of disgust apparent to everyone gathered.<p>

"Wait a minute! Master Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" Sam ran out from behind a pillar and stood by his master, looking towards Lord Elrond for a reprimand.

"No indeed." Elrond said, attempting to sound stern but coming across amused. "It is hard to separate you, even when he is invited to a secret meeting and you are not."

"Hey, we'll not be left behind." Amaterasu went to the floor and began rolling around in laughter as the two trouble-making hobbits appeared.  
>"You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing." Pippin stated boldly.<br>"Well that rules you out then Pip." Merry looked at Pippin frustratedly.

"Nine companions." Lord Elrond began but was interrupted by a low growl from Amaterasu. "I apologise Amaterasu. Ten companions. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."  
>'<em>This <em>_is __going __to __be __a __laugh. __Nine __males __and __me... Joy __of __joys.__"_

* * *

><p>"I worry Gandalf. The hobbits, Legolas, Gimli and yourself I do not doubt but I was there when the hearts of men failed. Gandalf, we could not live through that again." Elrond turned from watching the hobbits training with Aragorn and Amaterasu. "Amaterasu is an unknown equation, and if she is what we speculate, she will need to discover her other forms as well as her original and to speak whilst in those forms. All this writing in the dirt takes so long and is incredibly inconvenient."<p>

"I will assist Amaterasu. Throughout the journey I will teach her how to converse within her forms and I'm sure that her other forms will manifest when she has need of them. You worry about Boromir and Aragorn." Gandalf stated calmly. "Aragorn is beginning to understand his destiny. He will be fine. You have raised him well Elrond. Boromir however, I can empathise with your concerns. Whilst I hope he will not succumb to the Ring's whispering, I know that men can be easily corrupted, and the strong of heart are as susceptible as any other mortal."

The wizard stood and joined his friend at the window.  
>"We leave tomorrow. The Ring will be destroyed and I will puzzle out the mystery that is Amaterasu." Elf and wizard stared down at the tigress that was dodging the wild swings of Merry and Pippin's swords.<p>

* * *

><p>"Watch out Ammy! We are Pippin and Merry, mighty orc-slayers!" The two hobbits dashed towards the tigress, who feigned distress and let out a whimper.<p>

"Not so fast!" Frodo and Sam leapt in front of Ammy "We are mightly swordsmen."

"You might be, I'm just a gardener." Sam mumbled under Frodo's speech.

"Come on Sam, it's just a bit of fun whilst training." Frodo laughed as he parried Merry's sword. Sam swung his sword about wildly, by chance managing to block Pippin's equally wild strokes.

"Enough Hobbits!" Aragorn called out from his perch. "Playing will only get you killed in a real battle. Anyway, this is our last night in Rivendell, so you may want to visit the kitchens,"

This was said whilst looking to Merry, Pippin and Sam.

"You may also want to see more of Rivendell and its library. I also recommend getting some rest. The journey is going to be much more difficult than our last journey." All four hobbits winced as they remembered their strenuous journey from the Prancing Pony to Weathertop and Frodo's stabbing. The man smiled at all of the Hobbits and walked off towards the buildings.

Ammy sat on the tree trunk that Aragorn had vacated and watched as the hobbits split off, Sam, Merry and Pippin in the direction of the kitchens (as expected) and Frodo towards the library. Deciding she wasn't particularly hungry, the tigress loped after Frodo.

"I'm sure you'll have more fun with me than with the others Ammy. I thought we could go investigate the woods behind Rivendell. Then I plan on getting a book from the library and some food. Then I want to sleep." Frodo smiled at the white animal. "Sounds good?" Ammy nodded her head and began to nudge Frodo. "Alright, I'm going as fast I can! You've got two legs more than I have. And you're bigger."

* * *

><p>"Come on Ammy. We have food and a book. Let's go back to my room and we can eat and then go to bed." Frodo balanced a plate piled high with food and had another basket hanging of his arm with meat in it for the tigress. The smell was amazing and Ammy was struggling not to drool all over the book she had gingerly clasped in her mouth. Slipping past the food-laden hobbit she ran down the hallway and nudged the door to his room open and slipped inside, jumping onto the bed with ease. Frodo caught up moments later and laughed when he saw the tigress lying on his bed with the book open at the first page as she read it.<p>

"You surprise me more and more Ammy. Can you even read?" The hobbit asked as he crossed the room to the table and placed his plate of food on it and put the basket of meat on the floor. The meat scent becoming too much of a temptation for the carnivore to resist she slid off the bed and crossed the room on her belly until her nose was touching the basket of food. She looked up at Frodo with her eyes widened, attempting to look as innocent and as hungry as possible.

"You haven't answered my question, answer it and then I'll get your meat out. Can you read?" Frodo attempted to look stern but was almost consumed by laughter as Ammy huffed and sat up. After a few seconds she nodded. "You can read?" another nod. "Sometimes Ammy, I think you can't be a real animal." Another nod followed this statement but this one was slower and heavier. "Well, here you go eat up." Frodo pulled the cloth off the top of the basket to reveal several hunks of raw meat.

'_Now, __this __is __something __I __definitely __wouldn__'__t __be __doing __if __I __was __human. __It __just __tastes __soo __good!__' _Ammy tucked into her meat and it was gone within minutes. Frodo took a little longer to eat his mountain of food and once he had finished he disappeared off to his bathroom to get ready to sleep. After cleaning her fur off and removing the blood from round her mouth Amaterasu jumped back on the bed. '_Let__'__s __have __a __look __at __that __book __whilst __Frodo__'__s __away. __Then __we __can __finally __find __out __where __those __Fates __dumped __me.__'_

_(Middle __Earth __was __once __peaceful __until __Sauron __created __the __rings. __They __were __a __gift __to __the __races __of __Middle __Earth; __three __went __to __the __elves, __nine __to __the __humans __and __all __seemed __innocent. __Sauron __had __however __created __another; __One __ring __to __bind __them, __One __ring __to __rule __the m__all. __The __one __Ring __could __control __all __the __others __and __it __in __turn __could __only __be __controlled __by __Sauron.  
>During the First War of the Ring, Sauron was smote down by Isildur. The elf lord, Elrond, led Isildur to the heart of Mout Doom where he bade him Isildur took the Ring and so the Ring waited. It betrayed Isildur and was found by a creature called Gollum.<br>Gollum hid for many years and turned from a Halfling into a pitiful mutation. The Ring then left Gollum and was found by an unknown person. The Ring has remained lost since it left Gollum.)_

_'Well, that would explain a lot.' '_Ammy thought. _'Obviously Frodo's ring is THE RING. And wer're setting of to destroy it. Bundle of laughs this is going to else does this book have...'_

_(Isildur was the ruler of Gondor and resided in Minas Tirith, The White City. His line of descendants was broken and form many years Gondor has been ruled by the Stewards. It is believed that Isildur's bloodline was continued but there is little knowledge of where the descendant could be.)_

_'__This __place __is __messed __up! __They __just __misplace __their __rulers?__Isn__'__t __Boromir __the __son __of __the __Steward __of __Gondor... __That __would __explain __the __attitude. __I __wonder __where __the __heir __is. __Didn__'__t __Legolas __say __at __some __point __during __the __council __that __Boromir __owed __Aragorn __his __allegiance? __That __would __mean...Aragorn __is __Isildur__'__s __heir!__' _Amaterasu's line of thought was broken when Frodo returned in his white night-shirt.

"I'm going to bed now Amaterasu. Are you going to go to your area and sleep?" Frodo yawned as he clambered up the bed; he was only just taller than the height of the mattress and so it was an epic climb onto the bed itself and due to his tiredness from the events and his training the struggle was more obvious than usual.

Amaterasu took pity on the Halfling and gently pulled him onto the bed using the soft pad of her paw. Once the hobbit was tucked under the covers she gently nuzzled his face with her cheek and then she jumped off the bed.  
>"I guess you are going to your little den to plot or something equally exciting. I'll see you in the morning; remember we have to be up early tomorrow, got to save the world and all that." Frodo fell asleep very quickly and Amaterasu was able to snuff the candles out with her paw by quickly waving it over the flame in a semi-circle action.<p>

Instead of leaving via the door the tigress went to the balcony and climbed onto the ledge, she then surveyed the ground below and leapt down. It was quite a way down and she enjoyed the wind rushing up her fur and in her whiskers. The ground soon came up to halt her flight and she landed gracefully on all fours in a crouching position her tail straight out behind her. A murmur of approval came from behind her and she spun round defensively.

"_I __do __not __mean __you __any __harm. __I __was __simply __envious __of __how __easy __you __made __that __look. __Were __I __to __do __it, __I __would __surely __land __flat __on __my __face.__" _Legolas came out from underneath the gazebo like structure and gave a little bow to the female...

* * *

><p>There we go! Next chapter there will be some bonding between Ammy and Legolas and then the Fellowship will set off from Rivendell!<p>

Thank you to:

RebeccaSeverusSnape  
>Define X<br>PureAngelEyes  
>and to<br>Nell  
>for reviewing!<br>Hope this chapter was entertaining and please let me know if I make any mistakes!

Ryua


	5. Chapter 4 Discovering

A/N: Here's the 4th chapter of Bargaining with Death. Hope you enjoy and **please** read the Author Note at the end of the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Okami. I am merely borrowing their characters/names for amusement.

"Normal Speech"  
>"<em>Elvish Speech"<br>'Ammy's thoughts'_

_Revision 30/03/12: Parts of this chapter have been edited but shouldn't effect the overall story!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<br>Discovering

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry if I startled you my lady. I simply wished to better make your acquaintance."<em> Legolas bowed deeply and then straightened, his left arm crossed over his chest with the palm of his hand on his heart. "_I am Legolas of Mirkwood."_

Ammy eyed him suspiciously and then gave a nod of her head downward slowly. _'I'd reply if I could. This is going to be a very one-sided conversation. I hope you realise that elf.'_

"_Ah, so you have not yet discovered how to talk in that form. I thought as much."_ The blonde elf smiled at the nervous tigress. _"I imagine that it must be very frustrating being unable to talk."_

_'You have no idea.'_ Ammy thought whilst rolling her eyes visibly and emphatically nodding her head.

_"You may wonder how I know you aren't in your true form? And how I know you can speak, although not yet?"_ Legolas began walking down towards the woods at the edge of the path. Amaterasu, ever curious, followed the elf into the woods and then quickened her pace till she was walking beside him.  
><em>"The trees told me."<em> Legolas said. Ammy stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at the elf.

_'Really! The trees told you that I'm actually a human woman who died and met Lucifer and the Three Fates and then got transformed into a tigress and thrown into a mystical world? I doubt it. You are good-looking but obviously not that bright.'_ Ammy snorted and shook her head. She bypassed the elf and began to disappear down a near invisible path to her "den" when Legolas called after her.

_"You change back in your sleep, to your human form. And your den is in the hollow of one of the oldest trees here. He told me."_ Legolas stood where Amaterasu had left him, his face was upturned towards the roof of the trees and his eyes were closed. A gentle breeze stirred and there seemed to be soft voices on the wind.  
><em>"The elves began it you know. They woke the trees and taught them to speak. Tonight, they will teach you to speak in that form. All you need to do is go to sleep in your usual den. By tomorrow morning you will be able to converse with the rest of us." His eyes opened and fixed on Ammy's golden orbs. "Trust me. I am centuries old and I have spent most of my life with trees. They may be slow and cryptic but they will teach you in one night."<em>  
>He smiled at her and nodded his head and then turned and walked back up the dirt path towards the buildings.<p>

_'Right. I guess I'll do as the elf said. What harm can it do?'_  
>The white and silver tigress continued down her path undisturbed until she reached the centre of the forest. One tree stood out from the rest, its boughs were larger than any of the other trees and its leaves were a deep, rich green.<p>

* * *

><p>This tree was the first tree in the woods of Rivendell and had existed before the elves made their home there. Due to this its roots were massive, huge and twisting creating a structure with rooms. Amaterasu had discovered it on her second night in Rivendell, unable to sleep she had slipped away from Frodo's room and gone for a walk, testing out her new senses and body. Just when she was beginning to tire and was considering returning to Frodo's room, this tree had appeared almost by magic out of the night. After a quick investigation, Ammy had discovered that there was a central chamber in the mass of entwined roots. This area was dry, obviously well protected from the elements, and was warm. It was almost as if she was at the heart of the tree.<br>Her animal instincts had told her this was a safe and suitable place for raising cubs. And so, Ammy decided to make this her den whilst in Rivendell, never mind the cubs! (She wasn't planning on having offspring any time soon, and where would she find a male tiger in Middle Earth?)

Amaterasu slipped through the anti-chambers and into the main cavern. She had brought a few things for comfort over the course of her stay in Rivendell and her little den now had; a blanket, a pillow, a stash of food and a jug which she used to collect water in from one of the anti-rooms (it had a small tributary of the river running through it.)  
>The tigress pulled her blanket and her pillow into the centre of the room, turned in place for several minutes and after much pushing and pulling of the fabric, she curled up in the centre of the pile. Sleep seemed to come much quicker to her than normal and so she soon left reality behind.<p>

_'Ugh. Where the hell am I now?'_ Amaterasu stood up onto all fours. After her shaking her head and rubbing her eyes with her paws she opened them to see she was standing on a cloud.  
><em>'You're joking...I'm standing on a cloud, surrounded by clouds with nothing else but clouds in sight.'<em>  
>The tigress walked to the edge of the cloud and tried to see if there was ground underneath... 'Nothing but clouds...'<p>

"Are you satisfied young sapling?" A dry voice asked. Ammy spun around and nearly tripped over a mound of cloud.

_'Huh, didn't know you could trip over part of a cloud, then again I never knew you could stand on clouds.'_ Ammy shook her head again.

"If you are quite finished would you mind looking up?"

Amaterasu did as asked and was surprised to see a man standing in front of her. He was tall, around 6' 2", and was wearing a version of harem pants. His skin was a mottled brown and green and he smelt like wood. Literally wood.

"You didn't trip over part of a cloud. You tripped over my roots. Now before you start thinking again, let's open up your voice once more. It was trapped during you're transformation, those Fates were too impatient. It's not like Middle Earth was in dire need of you yet."

During his speech the tree man had bent down and placed his hands around Ammy's throat. After massaging it he pushed in at the dent in her throat quite heard. The tigress let out a growl but then the tree man whacked her on the head.

"Be quiet insolent, chit. This will only take a moment. I was opening your throat and moving your voice box to where it should be. Now I need to open up the path."

Again the tree man grabbed her throat but this time with one hand. The other he placed on her head, his thumb on the centre of her forehead.

_'What are you doing tree-man?'_ Amaterasu thought but she was interrupted from her thoughts as there was a flow of energy running from the tree, through her forehead and down her throat.

"What was that?" her voice emerged from her mouth. The tigress placed a paw on her throat.  
>"I can talk again? I can talk! WOOHOO! No more one-sided conversations! Thank you tree-person-thing-man I'm not quite sure who or what you are, but thank you!" Amaterasu purred and nuzzled her head against his hand.<p>

"You are welcome little one. I've gotten to know you quite well over the past few nights. I like to think I know you. My name is Master Campfer. I have been living in this forest for many years." The tree gave a little bow and smiled as he straightened up.

"Master Campfer, eh? You know Legolas? He said the trees would teach me." Amaterasu sat on the cloud and looked at the tree.

"Prince Legolas? I know him. And Lord Elrond and Estel. Each of them has stayed where you are many times. I remember Estel and Legolas enjoyed climbing my branches in the summer." Master Campfer closed his eyes and began to sway, remembering more peaceful times.

"Prince Legolas? Legolas is a prince? And who's Estel?" Ammy asked the tree with a puzzled face.

"Yes, Prince Legolas or Mirkwood son of Thrandulion, King of Mirkwood. Estel is elvish for "hope", it is one of Aragorn's names."

"I see." Ammy lay down but kept her gaze fixed on the tree.  
>"I'd worked out that Aragorn was the King, you know, the King of Gondor. Legolas didn't introduce himself as a Prince. I guess he wants to appear normal. Like he could do that, he is incredibly handsome and he's an elf."<p>

"You find the Prince of Mirkwood handsome?" Master Campfer smiled mischievously. "I noticed you listed handsome, incredibly handsome, followed by his race."

"Don't go there twigs!" Amaterasu turned her head away, embarrassed that she had been caught out.  
>"I was simply appreciating him. Aragorn is handsome too, and slightly more real than Legolas. He lacks the ethereal quality that Legolas has, but he is just as handsome in a rugged way."<p>

"So you have been admiring the eligible males that you will be travelling with. But you have not spoken of Boromir." Campfer looked at the tigress.  
>"You do realise that you are going to terrify that poor man. He knows you aren't an ordinary animal but when you start to converse like a human or elf..."<p>

"Well that's his own problem if he can't deal with it!" Amaterasu snapped raising her head from her paws and bearing her teeth.  
>"If the fool hadn't poked me with a sword and wanted to kill me then I might have been more amicable towards him. Also he wants the Ring. The one that Frodo has. And that makes my fur stand on end." She shivered emphasising her discomfort.<p>

"Our time is nearly over my dear. The dawn is coming. I will leave you to finish your slumber soon, but remember; don't trust Boromir, he only wishes the best for his people but this will allow for his vision to be blurred and he will be easily tempted by the Ring. You will not, despite your humanity. You aren't exactly human anyway." This last sentence was mumbled and the tree looked sheepish.

"What do you mean?" Amaterasu leapt to her feet and spun round to face Campfer  
>"What do you mean I'm not exactly human? I get that I'm a human in an animal body but what do you mean I'm not human anyway? Campfer?"<br>Master Campfer began to fade slowly starting at his feet and soon he was almost gone.

"Amaterasu, I cannot tell you. You must ask the members of your party, one of them has more knowledge of your race. He will tell you and instruct you during the day. At night you will learn with me. My roots stretch far little one. If you need me just find a tree and ask for me with all your will. I will assist you as far as I can."

"Wait! Master Campfer!" Ammy spun around the spot where the tree man had been. "Woah, I feel tired now."

This time the slip into sleep was sudden and abrupt.

* * *

><p>"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom." Lord Elrond was speaking to the congregation but was facing the Fellowship. Amaterasu stifled a yawn and then gave a sheepish look to Gandalf who was frowning at her.<p>

_'It wasn't my fault I overslept. I blame Master Campfer. He made me tired. And I haven't even gotten to actually talking to anyone yet.'_She grumbled and then turned her attention back to Lord Elrond.

The tigress had overslept past the time the Fellowship had arranged to gather at the entrance of Rivendell. On waking she had quickly moved the jug in the anti-chamber so that it wasn't catching water anymore and then she had run through the forest to the archway where they were to leave from. Her arrival was later than anyone else's and had sent Frodo into a minor panic; he was worried she had been eaten.

"On you who travel with him... no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you." Lord Elrond gave a small bow and then waved his hand in an open gesture.

_'Pretty serious speech there. Right, what do we do now? Just stand here?'_ Ammy thought as she looked at all the Fellowship.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said and Frodo walked past the other members of the group looking anxiously up at them. Just as he was about to reach the crossroads Amaterasu heard him say to Gandalf  
>"Mordor, Gandalf. Which way is it?"<p>

"Left." The wizard said and tapped him on the left shoulder. Ammy hid a grin as she watched this exchange from her place on top of the arch.  
>She had leapt up there hoping to see where the road went, she had yet to leave Rivendell and so was rather excited at seeing the rest of Middle Earth. The group filed out from under the arch and Ammy leapt down and followed behind Aragorn.<br>Before the arch disappeared from view she turned and saw the elves still gathered, waiting for the last chance of Middle Earth to vanish from their view. Amaterasu made eye contact with Lord Elrond and once she was sure she had his attention she bowed and said out loud, much to the astonishment of the conglomeration:

"Thank you for healing me and for your hospitality Lord Elrond." She bowed once more and then darted after the Fellowship.

* * *

><p>AN: Ammy can talk, Yay! It'll make it so much easier to write now instead of having to try and make her understandable for author, reader and for the actual characters to interact with.  
>I want Ammy to develop relationships with all of the Fellowship but I can't decide whether or with whom she should fall in love with... I'm torn between Aragorn, Eomer and Legolas... If anyone wants to give me a suggestion in a review that would be great! <p>

Thank you to:

Azrael Aria - your review was really touching (Ammy is my favourite too) and I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)  
>RebeccaSeverusSnape - once again, it's nice to know someone is following my story<br>butterflyninja935 - Thank you soo much. I thought something was off with it when I looked at it the other day! I followed your suggestion about the spacing so hopefully this chapter will be better (look out for more on the sun-goddess, I'm using it as part of my plot)! ;)  
>and too<br>Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 -my other faithful reader, I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it!

Once again

Please Read and Review

Have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Love  
>Ryua<p> 


	6. Chapter 5 Running

A/N: Here is the 5th chapter of Bargaining with Death. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated and I don't feel this chapter flows how I wanted it too. However here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Okami. I am simply using the characters/names for my own amusement.

Revision 30/03/12: Parts of this chapter have been edited but shouldn't effect the overall story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Running

* * *

><p>The Fellowship had left Rivendell several hours ago and the group was so silent you could cut the air with a knife. Gandalf was leading the way, looking very serious and everyone else had fallen in behind him.<br>Amaterasu had chosen to walk with Frodo and Pippin, just behind Boromir. She had intended to walk at the back of the group; however Bill the pony was not taking kindly to her presence. The two hobbits had been chatting quietly; every now and again one of them would reach over to rub her head, as if reassuring themselves that she wasn't leaving.

'If Boromir jumps once more and reaches for his sword one more time, I'm going to lose my patience. I haven't even done anything to him.' Ammy thought. Every time the tigress got slightly close to the man or passed by him to look at some plant the man reached for his sword, to say it was getting repetitive would be an understatement.

"Hey Ammy, I want to talk to Gandalf. Are you going to come with me? Pippin's going to get some food off Sam." Frodo asked but without waiting for an answer he darted past Boromir and trotted to catch up with the wizard. The tigress slipped past the human and saw his hand slip to the hilt of his sword.

"OH that is it!" Amaterasu whirled around. "Stop grabbing the hilt of your sword! I'm not going to hurt you, kill you, or eat you! It's your own fault. You wanted to kill me! And then you didn't even offer an apology, so for crying out loud, grow up!"

The entire group had stopped still at the sound of a female voice. Pippin and Merry began looking around for a woman, Aragorn peered round Boromir and watched the irate female berating the human man, Legolas smiled at Ammy and enjoyed everyone else's confusion.

"It talks?" Boromir gasped his eyes wide in shock.

"It? It? It is female and It has a name, Amaterasu. Unless you learn to respect me I will be knocking you over again Boromir of Gondor." With that the tigress turned her back on the man and walked past the shell-shocked Fellowship and carried on until she was at the lead of the group.

After a few minutes of stunned silence small giggles sounded in the air. The hobbits had been valiantly trying to contain their mirth at the sight of the pompous man being brought down a peg or two however their efforts were in vain. All four hobbits were soon laughing with tears of mirth streaming down their faces. Gandalf, Legolas and Aragorn had smiles which they were trying to hide from Boromir but the man of Gondor was standing, staring after Ammy in disbelief.

"I believe Boromir has discovered the kitten has claws!" Gimli guffawed his face turning a similar shade of red to his beard.

"We must continue. We cannot waste time." Gandalf said, attempting to sound serious but this was failing as everyone could hear the laughter in his voice. "We shall continue west past the Misty Mountains, the gap of Rohan will hopefully still be open to us."  
>The wizard turned back to face the Misty Mountains and saw that Ammy was crouching in the grass, still as a statue. Not even the tip of her tail was moving. Behind him Boromir had begun spluttering and was trying to create an argument for his defence but was being shot down by Gimli and the hobbits.<p>

"Silence! Something is wrong." Gandalf said loudly. The group fell silent and turned their attention to Amaterasu.

"Ammy? What's wrong?" Frodo whispered his voice fearful.

"Don't move till I come back. I can smell something." The tigress ran away from the group, a white blur on the grey/brown landscape. Soon she had vanished from their view.

* * *

><p>"It's been two hours already. She has obviously gone to talk to an accomplice. She could be betraying us to Saruman right now! We should continue." Boromir shouted at Gandalf.<p>

"We wait." Gandalf said whilst puffing on his pipe. The man of Gondor let out a frustrated shout and walked away angrily. Several minutes passed and there was still no sign of the tigress. Merry and Pippin continued practicing their sword movements and Legolas stared into the distance.

"I see her!" The elf said as his eyes saw what mere mortals could not. "She's not running towards us though. She's running away from us, and she's moving fast."

The party had all scrambled to their feet and stood next to the elf. The hobbits, Aragorn and Gandalf looked particularly worried whilst Gimli had on a poker face making it difficult to work out what he was feeling. Boromir on the other hand just looked frustrated and was quick to voice those frustrations.

"See, she's abandoned us and is betraying us. And she knows our route and so we will have to find a new one."

"Fool! She has never been to Middle Earth. She knows nothing of this land. She is from another world." Gandalf barked at the naive man.  
>"Amaterasu is part of an ancient race that resided in Middle Earth but they were killed or disappeared when the War of the Ring began. Sauron destroyed them. Amaterasu, whilst I don't know how she came to our world, is one of these people, part of a race that originally came from another world. Their people were persecuted and the Gods of that world sent them to ours. She would not betray us. It is neither in her personality nor in her ancestry to betray us, so silence your foolish thinking."<p>

The group regarded Gandalf in awed silence, all of them shocked; save for Legolas who had known this and more since Amaterasu had arrived in Middle Earth. He kept his attention on the white and silver creature running over the landscape.

"She is pursued, by the Black Riders. I believe the direction she is running in will lead her to the ravine. She will not know of it Gandalf. We should go and aid her." The blonde elf continued to follow the chase and left the decisions to the wizard.

"Amaterasu knows what she is doing. We must trust her judgement and wait here." Gandalf said and he once again sat down and began to smoke his pipe. This time the puffs were much shorter and closer together which demonstrated to the group that, despite his manner and tone of voice, he too was concerned about Ammy.

More minutes passed but soon the group could hear angry shrieks and the sound of horses in pain. A cloud of dust rose up in the distance and the Fellowship turned their attention to the direction of the disturbance.  
>Being preoccupied by the sight in front of them they failed to notice the sleek white animal sneaking up behind them.<p>

"Bad show fellas! If I'd been an enemy you'd all be dead." Amaterasu said with a grin on her face. Her fur was slightly tinged with a yellow colour and she had couple of cuts on her shoulder blades.  
>"Enjoy the show?" She slipped off the rock she had been standing on and made her way back into the group.<br>Frodo was quick to throw his arms around the animal and was quickly reassured by soft rumbling purrs.

"That was foolish lass. But well done." Gimli offered his compliments with a grin and then stepped aside as Gandalf came into view.  
>Ammy cringed as she waited for the reprimand she was sure to get from the wizard.<p>

"I suppose I cannot expect anything less from you. Although next time, if you could explain before you run off and leave us for hours we would greatly appreciate it. Now we move on." Gandalf ran one hand through the fur on Ammy's head and gave her ears a little rub. Then he began to walk towards the Misty Mountains.

"You just keep surprising us Lady Ama." Legolas smiled down at the tigress and then moved to follow Gandalf. Sam walked past leading Bill, gave a cheery wave whilst keeping Bill calm, the pony had yet to get used to the predator who wasn't actually any danger.  
>Pippin and Merry gathered up their belongings and ran to catch up with Sam giving Boromir a wide berth as even Pippin could sense that Boromir wasn't exactly happy with Ammy's reappearance.<p>

"Sorry for worrying you Frodo. They just smelt very wrong and then when I got nearer I knew they would be trouble so I thought I could lead them away. That ravine was very convenient. By the way what where those creatures?" Ammy had by this time shaken some of the dust off her and had persuaded Frodo to climb onto her back. Aragorn walked beside the odd pair and watched as Frodo wove his hand into the soft fur and was given reassurance by purrs from Ammy.

"They were the Ringwraiths. The nine humans given rings by Sauron. Known as the Black Riders their only mission is to carry out Sauron's will. They seek the Ring constantly. You're leading them away has probably bought us more time. How did you escape the ravine though?" Aragorn said.

"Oh, well I wasn't expecting it so when I ran into it I fell about ten feet into it, quite close to the sides and hit a ledge. Then I simply clamped down onto the wall and watched as the Black Riders fell into the bottom. None of them were that badly injured, but I know that the ravine is several miles long and if they try to follow us they will reach a dead end. Then I climbed up and ran parallel to the ravine until I reached the Fellowship again."

"Well, Lady Ama, remind me never to get on your bad side." Aragorn grinned and winked at the tigress and then strode on to walk beside Legolas.

"Lady Ama? What's with that? I thought I was Amaterasu or Ammy?" The tigress said whilst considering the man and the elf who were engaged in a conversation in elvish.

"I believe Ammy, it is a sign of respect?" Frodo suggested. "It's that or Aragorn and Legolas are flirting with you."  
>"In case you haven't noticed Frodo, I'm not human. I can talk and think like a human but until sunset I'm definitely not human. Why would anyone sane want to flirt with an animal?" Ammy asked confusedly.<p>

"Indeed. I'm not convinced by your act Lady Amaterasu." Boromir interrupted their conversation, his voice was a sneer and Ammy found it difficult to refrain from growling at the man.  
>"You're sudden appearance coincides too closely to the reappearance of the Ring, Gandalf says you do not know this world yet you feel comfortable enough to stick your nose into the business of others." The man then walked off briskly, back tense and head high in the air.<p>

"Well excuse me for breathing." Ammy muttered under her breath. Frodo was silent and still for a second and then burst out laughing.

"Oh Ammy! He really doesn't like you." Frodo managed to push the words out in between laughs.  
>"Can't think why. I haven't done anything to him." Ammy said innocently. "I didn't nearly crush him, growl at him, chase him up a tree or deliberately walk really close to him to see how long it would take for him to notice."<br>Frodo's laughter increased and soon the others turned to see what was so amusing. The sight they were met with was Frodo on Ammy's back, tears of laughter streaming down his face whilst Ammy was grinning.

* * *

><p>The Fellowship had covered several miles since leaving Rivendell and after the events of the afternoon the group were quite happy to make camp. Sam, Merry and Pippin had made food for all of the Fellowship, save for Ammy, and the group were sat round the campfire enjoying their meal. Ammy had vanished once they began setting camp up to find something to catch. Whilst she could have taken raw meat off Sam the provisions wouldn't last them, and if she could fend for herself then everyone would be happier.<p>

"Gandalf?" Ammy slinked out of the undergrowth near where the wizard was sat, once again smoking his pipe. "We're going to have a tiny problem in a few minutes, to be precise, when the sun goes down."

"Why is that Amaterasu?" The wizard asked as he carefully looked over the tigress, which had her head down and was scuffing the dirt with her paw, avoiding all eye contact.

"I transform into my original form at sunset and back into a tigress at sunrise. And I can't not transform. Legolas said I would learn how but obviously that's going to be difficult as there's no one else like me around. So, for the time being, I shall be human at night and animal by day." The tigress explained clearly and concisely.

"I still fail to see what the problem is Amaterasu my dear. Sometimes you should just say the difficult things very quickly? Makes it less difficult, at least, I find it does. That or taking forever like the trees do." Gandalf smiled kindly at the obviously embarrassed female and tapped his pipe on the ground, emptying it of its used up contents.

"I will be...I won't...When I'm human I'm naked!" She blurted out quickly and then hid her face from Gandalf's eyes once more.

"Oh...That is a tiny problem isn't it..." The wizard said however there was a twinkle in his eyes. "You may borrow my cloak for the duration of the night and I'm sure once you return in your...original form one of the younger men will surely leap to aid you."

The tigress's head whipped up at the last sentence and she narrowed her eyes at the wizard.  
>"You are enjoying this far too much Gandalf. Far too much." He chuckled and removed his cloak from the ground, holding it out to the tigress. She took it in her mouth, nodded her head at him in thanks and then slipped away back into the bushes just as the sun hit the edge of the landscape.<p>

Gandalf stared into the space where she had vanished and when the sun finally slipped over the edge he could see red and gold light from a way into the trees and bushes. Several minutes later he and the other males sat round the fir could hear rustling and twigs snapping. Ammy obviously wasn't as silent in this form. A figure finally entered the borders of the campsite cloaked in the grey fabric, their face hidden by the hood drawn up over their head. The other members of the Fellowship started as this mysterious figure appeared and rushed to draw their swords.

"Peace my friends. She is our companion." Gandalf said and then turned his attention to the woman who was standing timidly at the edge of the campsite. "Now my dear, I believe it is time we were all introduced to the true you."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for all the reviews! It was really nice to carry on receiving them even though I hadn't updated (Christmas and Birthday got in the way of writing time!) Please carry on reading and making suggestions as to who Ammy should fall in love with. At the moment it seems to be Aragorn (I'm leaning towards Aragorn romance too, Legolas/OC is over done I find) although I could be persuaded to make it Ammy/Eomer…Keep Suggesting!

Read and Review Please.

Love Ryua


	7. Chapter 6 Explaining

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm quite happy with this one. There's lots of interaction between Ammy, Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf. Please read the A/N at the end! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I am merely borrowing the characters for my amusement (and hopefully the amusement of others) Ammy however is my creation.

_Revision 30/03/12: Parts of this chapter have been edited but shouldn't effect the overall story!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Explaining

* * *

><p>The figure shook its head emphatically from under the hood of Gandalf's cloak.<p>

"I can't move the hood down Gandalf!" Ammy moved over to the wizard's side and began whispering to him. "You're cloak is so big that the ties don't work on me, the fabric just falls down, If I let go of the edges I'll be giving the other's a shock, not only with my appearance but with my nudity. Could you please, please, please get one of them to give me a shirt and some trousers? Please?"

Ammy was begging the wizard and still had her head hidden under the hood so she didn't notice the mischievous smile he had spread across his face. He raised his hand whilst speaking...  
>"Of course my dear just let me ask Aragorn..." His hand had sneaked up to the hood and grasped the edge, pulling it back over her head in one swift movement.<p>

"Gandalf!" Ammy shouted but it was too late, white hair streamed down over the hood and down her back until there was a small pool of the strands on the floor by her feet. When her hood had come down she had raised her head to look at the wizard and so everyone could see her face. Her fringe was slightly scruffy from being hidden under the cloak and was just touching her eyelashes. The silver and white strands were a stark contrast to the pink irises and red pupils that sat in wide eyes. Her nose was small, one might call it a button nose, and her lips were a red/pink colour set in a pout.

Gandalf's actions had sent the men rising to their feet and they stood mouths open, eyes wide as the woman was revealed to them. As they continued to stare a light pink rose to colour the otherwise pale skin on her face and soon the pink had turned into a red running over cheekbones and nose.

"If you are quite finished, would one of you be able to furnish me with a shirt and a pair of trousers?" Amaterasu said whilst sounding rather embarrassed. The men still didn't move.  
>"Please?" Ammy asked even more desperately, she then turned to Gandalf and began angry whispering.<p>

"Why did you do that? Now they are being rude! I suppose I've already shocked them today, firstly by suddenly being able to talk, second by running off and leaving them for hours and now, to top it all off; I turn out to be even more of a freak in my human appearance!" by the time she had finished her whispered rant tears had welled up in her eyes.

"Now if you wouldn't mind I would greatly appreciate being lent a shirt and a pair of trousers from Aragorn or Legolas. If you are not willing to lend me those items then I shall simply remain in the woods for the rest of the night. Please?" the tears remained in her eyes and Ammy was blinking furiously as she attempted to prevent them from falling. There was movement from round the camp fire and soon Aragorn came towards the wizard, who was standing looking slightly remorseful, and the human woman who by this time had a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Here. A shirt, the largest one I own, so that you are comfortable, and a pair of trousers. We may need to cut the trousers as I fear you are quite a bit shorter than I am Lady Ama." Aragorn smiled and held the clothes out to the young woman.  
>She managed to grasp the inside of the cloak in one hand and snaked the other out from the gap in front. Once she had grasped the clothes Aragorn turned his attention to her face. He reached his right hand out and brushed the tear off her face with his thumb. Startled by the contact Ammy looked up at him.<p>

"Go on and get changed lass. We'll save some supper." Gimli's voice boomed across the short distance.  
>The dwarf had by now turned his attention back to his meal. Whilst at first he had been shocked, he was after all male, the fact that Ammy was still taller than him in his human form made her slightly less appealing to him. He decided to break the tension and remove attention from the lass and was rewarded with a timid smile and a nod from the bashful woman.<p>

Ammy slipped into the trees once more and slipped the cloak off. The wind had picked up and she shivered as it crossed her flesh. Picking up the clothes lent to her by Aragorn she quickly slipped on the large shirt, a soft fabric which was a deep blue in colour and came down to her knees and a pair of tougher trousers. The trousers were simple dark brown fabric, however when she pulled them up she realised that her feet didn't even poke out the ends. Bending down and huffing and cursing she grabbed the excess fabric and pulled it up over her feet. The spare material bunched around her ankles and she was forced to grab the trousers by her thighs and pull the fabric up taut; attempting to prevent her from tripping on it or snagging it on a twig in the woods, her hair however just got snagged on everything. With Gandalf's cloak thrown over one arm she made her way through the trees and bushes once more.

'Bloody forest, bloody trees and twigs and bloody men. I'll get that wizard back. And I wish I had my hair band. It's going to be very inconvenient having it down all the time.' Ammy thought. Out loud she continued muffling curse words. By the time she reached the camp edge she had run through several extremely British swear words and was feeling a lot happier with the release of anger.

"Thank you for the loan of the clothing." Amaterasu said as she faced Aragorn, "I think that we will have to destroy your trousers though. I can barely walk in them."

By the time she had finished her sentence she had managed to walk right up to the man. Standing at full height Ammy was 5 foot 1 inch and Aragorn was at least 6 foot so the height difference was obvious. Finally coming to a stop she released the handfuls of cloth and they dropped so that her feet were covered and when Ammy lifted her right leg the Fellowship could see her foot distorting the fabric, the remaining fabric was hanging loosely and there was about a foot of it.

* * *

><p>"I didn't realise you were that short Ammy! You could almost pass for a Hobbit!" Merry laughed.<p>

Ammy gave a wry grin and shrugged. She had always been small. When her growth spurt came certain female attributes had blossomed but alas her height was doomed. She blamed it on her father's side. Whilst her father was 6'2" she had gotten her height and looks from the females of that side.

'Damn you genes!' She thought as she remembered moaning at her parents about her height.

"Let's see what we can do." Aragorn said. He knelt down right in front of Ammy and she blushed. She shouldn't have a king kneeling at her feet.

"Aragorn, I can do it. You don't need to." She started mumbling. From across the fire she could see Boromir scowling and looking at her with disdain which only encouraged her blushing.

"Really Aragorn I'll be fine-" She was interrupted as Aragorn drew a small dagger and began to cut up the fabric from the hem. The man finally found her foot and continued up the fabric for a little bit. He then grabbed her ankle and raised it up.  
>"Woah!" Ammy exclaimed as she began to lean backwards. Her plunge to the ground was interrupted when Legolas caught her shoulders.<p>

"Clumsy aren't you Lady Ama? When not in your tigress form you seem to lack control and balance." Legolas teased her lightly.

"Hush. I wasn't expecting to be treated like a horse." She mock glared at Aragorn. The man simply grinned up at her and then began to slice through the fabric from the cut he had made. By the time he had finished he had a square piece of fabric and Ammy's foot was sticking out quite nicely from her newly adjusted trousers.

"Now I'll just do the other one." Aragorn said as he plonked her foot down and grabbed the other. This time Ammy was expecting it and didn't waver but Legolas still held onto her shoulders.

"Just in case Lady Ama. We would all hate for you to be injured." Legolas placated the woman.

Ammy stared round at the other members of the Fellowship whilst Aragorn and Legolas were preoccupied. Seeing them for the first time with her eyes, her human eyes, was a new experience. The hobbits seemed so much smaller than when she was a giant cat; Gimli looked to be roughly the same size as did the other men and Gandalf. The hobbits were sat around the fire still eating and chatting apart from Frodo who sat apart from the others and watched as Aragorn finished adjusting Ammy's trousers.

"Why thank you kind sir." Ammy said in a mischievous voice. "After all, the helpless damsel couldn't cut her own trousers."

"I'm glad I could be of service, Lady Ama." Aragorn stood, gave a small bow and winked at Ammy. "Despite the fact that your fur is white I had not expected you to turn into a white haired woman. Your eyes I knew about." She looked questioningly up at him.

"Your eyes flickered the other day in Rivendell. They went from the gold of the tigress to the pink colour. Tell us, in your world do people all look like you?" The man sat down and brought a pipe out. Legolas moved from behind Amaterasu and went to stand and keep lookout. Ammy noticed that everyone's attention had turned to her.

"We saved you some food Ammy!" Pippin called out.  
>"You can eat whilst you tell us about your world!" Merry said excitedly bouncing up and down on the spot. Ammy smiled and moved to take the plate of food from Pippin. She then moved and sat down by Frodo.<p>

"I'm still the same person you know. The person you know as the tigress is me. Just in a different shape." Ammy whispered into Frodo's ear. "It's nice not being a tigress though, the smell is so much better." They both giggled. "But I think this form is even more annoying to Boromir." Frodo grinned back at the woman and leaned against her. She smiled down at the top of his curly head; he didn't even come up to her shoulder.

'Soo cute!' Ammy thought and resisted the temptation to hug the small hobbit. Instead she turned her attention back to the circle of males all looking at her, well apart from Legolas who was on guard.

"Umm, well, you all know who I am. What do you want to know?" She asked as she began to poke through her food. There were sausages and bacon on her plate as well as a piece of bread and she soon tucked into it.

"You could answer my question?" Aragorn said as he opened his mouth and let out a puff of smoke.

"Oh, that question... No. Not everyone in my world has white hair and red eyes. In fact I'm a bit odd in my world." There was a snigger and Ammy gritted her teeth and ignored Boromir.  
>"I'm what you call an albino. When I was born my hair was white and my eyes red. It has something to do with the things that make up my body. I'm lacking in the colouring in my skin. Umm, when you go out in the sun," she struggled to explain in terms that they'd understand. "your skin goes darker doesn't it? Or it turns red and burns? Well my skin lacks the stuff that makes it go darker. Instead I just go very red and burn. It's not a pretty sight."<p>

"Well, I like your hair and your eyes." Pippin said boldly. "I think they are nice and they give you personality."

"Thanks Pip. It's a change that someone likes my hair." Ammy smiled gently at the brown haired hobbit.

"Well it's certainly a nicer white than Gandalf's. His isn't even completely white. It's sort of dirt grey and white." Merry thoughtfully interjected and was delighted when Ammy let out a small giggle. Gandalf merely raised his bushy eyebrows and stared at the two hobbits who grinned back at him.

"Lady Ama." Legolas said from his spot "How did you arrive in Middle Earth?"

"Indeed. Your race originally came from here but you didn't. You came from the sky." Gandalf looked expectantly at the woman. Amaterasu drew in a deep breath.

'Here we go. First time I'll have said it out loud and I'm going to sound like I'm off my trolley.' She sighed and then began to speak.

"I was coming back from work." She started but was interrupted by Pippin who wanted to know what her work was.  
>"I'm a vet Pip. I look after animals. I was raised on a farm and have always liked animals so I studied to become someone who can make animals better when they are ill. That's a vet. Anyway, I had to go to a neighbouring town as there was an animal there that was ill and I'm the only specialist in the area. I returned from my journey but had forgotten to arrange for someone to escort me home. My ex-boyfriend came to..."<p>

Here Ammy received puzzled looks and hastened to explain in a way that wouldn't make her sound like a scarlet woman, she hadn't exactly done anything with either of her boyfriends and she wouldn't have let Jack do anything.  
>"A boyfriend is someone who is...courting?" This was met with looks of recognition. "However we had, ceased courting recently and so I did not feel I could encourage his advances so asked for another friend to escort me home. Instead my ex-boyfriend came to escort me home. He had been at the local...tavern and was intoxicated."<p>

At the discovery that her escort was drunk the men exchanged looks and some even scoffed disdainfully.

'Obviously men in this period are more chivalrous, then again I am sat with Royalty and a Knight and a wizard. The Hobbits are just polite anyway. I bet none of them have ever jilted a woman.' She thought.

"When we were driving home he was rather forceful and wasn't concentrating. Then there was an accident. A deer appeared in the middle of the road and our transportation wouldn't have stopped in time so I took control and avoided the animal. Just as I thought we were safe there was another machine, like the one I was driving, appeared in the road and there wasn't time to stop. I couldn't stop so I swerved instead and we went off the road." There was silence for a few minutes and the men could see Ammy's eyes frozen in shock.

"We crashed. And he flew through the air through the glass. He hit a tree and wasn't moving... I couldn't move because there was a fence post in my chest pinning me to the seat. He wasn't moving and I was bleeding. I killed him?"

Ammy's voice was soft and tearful but still everyone heard and they remained silent as she sat in shock, finally able to remember the events of her last night on Earth.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please let me know if you find mistakes. I can't guarantee that'll I'll fix them in that chapter but the next chapters will be corrected.

As always hope you enjoyed.

Love Ryua


	8. Chapter 7 Comforting

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! I had to make a decision for my future, next year I will be going to Scotland!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. The only character I own is Ammy.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

_'Ammy's thoughts'_

_Revision 30/03/12: Parts of this chapter have been edited but shouldn't effect the overall story!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<br>Comforting

* * *

><p>Ammy finished the plate of food in silence. The Fellowship also remained silent and soon the air became tense as every member was brimming with questions but no one knew how to voice them.<p>

"Thank you for the food Sam." Amaterasu said and handed the empty plate to the hobbit. She then stood and walked to the edge of the camp. Soon all they could see was her trailing along the ground behind her, a white, silver river that blended into the night and the darkness.

"Go and talk to her!" Merry nudged Frodo and nodded in Ammy's direction. "You're her best friend here, so probably needs comforting."

"I wouldn't know what she needs. She probably hasn't had much time to come to grips with everything." Frodo mumbled. "If she wants to talk she'll come to us. You know how independent she is."

The dark haired hobbit stood and went to his pack, pulling out a blanket and then curled up in it.  
>The other hobbits decided this would be a wise move to make. They were already very tired and they had only been travelling for one day. Pippin thought it was because they were considerably smaller than their companions and so what seemed like mere miles to the others would be entire countries to the hobbits.<p>

Soon there was peace around the fire as the humans and the dwarf also settled down for the night.

* * *

><p>Amaterasu could hear the others settling down for the night and was relieved that none of them had pestered her for questions. She wasn't quite sure how she felt if she was completely honest. Understandably she had never died before and then been given a second chance at life, so it was as disconcerting for her as it would be for the others. The looks of disgust that she had seen Boromir throwing in her direction had not eased her at all and despite the comfort the Hobbits had exuded she hadn't felt comfortable remaining there.<p>

Ammy found a large boulder that was still in sight of the campfire and the others and scrambled up its weather worn surface. It took her several tries as she didn't have claws or the strength of a tiger, however she eventually managed to scale the boulder and perched on top of it. Then she sat and thought.

Legolas turned his gaze in Amaterasu's Fellowship, barring the elf and the woman, had settled down for the night several hours ago but the woman had yet to move from the boulder she was perched on. The elf felt his brow furrow as he realised that it had gotten considerably colder during the hour the small female had been sat alone. He could see her shivering but she seemed not to have realised that she was that cold.

After several minutes thinking Legolas walked over to the campfire and woke Aragorn. The Dunedain had not been deeply asleep and was coherent within seconds. The two males exchanged looks and Legolas's eyes flicked over to Ammy. Without saying a word Aragorn stood and grabbed his pipe and sword and made his way over to where Legolas had been keeping watch.  
>The elf on the other hand picked up the still warm blanket Aragorn had left behind and moved over to Amaterasu.<p>

* * *

><p>"You might consider wrapping yourself in this. You humans are much frailer than elves and dwarves and I do not think you will wish to give Boromir more reasons to send you evil looks." The elf's voice rang out from above Ammy's head and she jumped in surprise.<p>

"Crying out loud!" She squeaked. "How the hell do I not hear you? Or is it one of those natural elf gift/talents that you have?"

She felt the warm blanket drape over her shoulders and snuggled into the coarse but thickly woven fabric. Now that she had something warm to compare with the night air she discovered her shivering limbs and chattering teeth.

"It is one of those natural elf gift/talent things." The blonde elf smiled down at the woman. "Those talents also helped me notice you were shivering."

"From all the way over there?" disbelief was obvious in Ammy's shocked voice and she let out a curse when Legolas simply nodded. "Remind me when I ask a silly question that you are almost impossible to keep anything from."

"That would probably be wisest. Now tell me, what are you thinking?"

Ammy shifted around on top of the rock and stared up at the elf. There were a few more seconds of silence but neither of them looked away from each other. Ammy's pink eyes took in every detail of Legolas' face and decided to tell him.

"I died." She breathed out. "I died and went to the weirdest place I have ever been, met the weirdest little creature ever, met Lucifer and the Three Fates. I bloody died!" There was silence once again but Legolas didn't turn his gaze away from her. He knew she had more to say.

"My parents will grieve for me, as will my friends. I died when my life was just beginning. But I'm not upset. That's what worries me."

She swivelled back to face over the plains once more, giving her back to the elf but he could tell she needed the open space to feel free and that it gave her comfort.

"Why does it worry you little one?" The elf said and then dared to place his hands on her head and begin to stroke her hair down slowly. The pure white strands were soft between his fingers and as delicate as spider webs. She leaned back into his touch and spoke.

"Because I think I should care, be upset, be angry. But I've been given another chance. How many people can ask for that? I left behind one life where it was good, not all the time but we couldn't appreciate the good without the bad could we. I will miss my parents and my friends and my animals but I have a new world to explore and that scares the shit out of me." Ammy let out a choked sob.  
>"And we're going on this quest and I don't know anything about your world, save for what I read from Lord Elrond's books, and I'm worried what will happen."<p>

The blonde elf knelt down behind the woman and pulled her long hair up and out of the top of the blanket. He then ran his fingers through it gently, teasing out any knots or snarls and once it was lying straight he separated it into three thick bunches and began to plait each bunch. As he weaved Ammy's hair he thought and by the time he was on the second bunch of hair he had a passable answer for the woman.

"We do not know you from before. We will not judge you like you were judge in your world. Our world is full of strange and wondrous things, wondrous sometimes dangerous or beautiful things. But we are your friends, the hobbits, Aragorn, Gandalf, the dwarf and I. We will teach you what you need or want to know about our world and we will support you always." He kept his voice soft and soothing.

"What if something happens though? What if we get separated and I end up alone." Her whispered words were nearly lost in the darkness and Legolas had to strain his elven hearing.

"If something happens, then we will search this world to find you. We are a Fellowship and we are friends. A common cause may unite us but we are individuals with honour and integrity and above all compassion and love. But we do not know what the future holds. So stop worrying about 'if' and focus on 'now'."

Amaterasu remained silent whilst she thought through what Legolas had said. The elf had plaited each of the three bunches and they now only trailed down half the boulder. Although they were quite thick he knew that he could weave them into one large plait which would hopefully prevent Ammy from catching it on too many things.

"You are right. I will stop worrying. Thank you for listening to me." Ammy half turned and smiled at Legolas. "I feel more at ease now but what are you doing with my hair?"

"I am plaiting it so that you will not catch it on any trees or branches next time you decide to go fumbling round in the forest. And I am glad you feel better, although I was hoping you would cheer up soon as I was beginning to sound like Gandalf. I may be older than him but I would hope I am more fun but by the end I was sounding like a wizened old man!" Legolas' light teasing of the wizard, who had caused much consternation earlier, sent Ammy into little giggles.

"There you are little one." Legolas said as he tied off the end of the thick plait with some of the torn fabric from the trousers they had destroyed. "That should be slightly more comfortable in this environment. Your hair is even longer than an elf's. How long did it take to grow?"

Ammy tugged the thick plait over her shoulder. It was heavy but the woven strands would only reach to her knees when she stood and so she would be unable to catch twigs and mud in it from the ground and the contained strands would only be caught occasionally by the odd offending branch.

"Thank you. I never had the patience to plait my hair and the length of it always proved problematic as I couldn't manipulate the strands and ended up tangling myself up in it. One time it was so bad that my father had to cut me out of it." She giggled as she remembered the exasperated look on her father's face.

"I was about ten and my friends said I should plait my hair. After practicing weaving on my father's horses I was ready to do it on my own. By the time he came into the stable I was unable to move my arms I had wrapped myself up that badly! The knots wouldn't tease out so he had to cut it. Then it was only just to my knees. I think that was the only time I got it cut. I had it trimmed occasionally but nothing drastic. When I needed it up, especially if I was doing surgery or field work, I would get the ends and roll them up into a bun, or half tie it up. It never got in my way though. But now I have a question for you Mr Elf. Where did you learn to plait a woman's hair? And you can't say on yourself because the plaits in your hair are different to the ones you did in mine."

Legolas looked at the woman and opened his mouth but nothing came out. Ammy began to laugh fully as she realised she had managed to surprise the all-knowing elf. There was also a light tinge on the elf's cheek bones and Ammy struggled to contain her mirth knowing that she had embarrassed him. Despite persistent questioning the elf refused to answer her and merely asked if she was thinking of getting any sleep, after all they had days of walking before them and she had yet to sleep. Smiling at Legolas' obvious subject change she slid down off the boulder and landed in the grass.

* * *

><p>The two walked back to camp quietly and as they neared Ammy could see Aragorn keeping watch with his pipe in his mouth. Despite the cold the man seemed to be unaffected and Ammy shivered just looking at him.<p>

_'Then again he seems to be the 'outdoorsy' type so he's probably used to cold nights. That and I am a city girl used to central heating and Manchester weather. Never remember Manchester getting this cold though.'_

Legolas gave her a gentle nudge in the direction of the Hobbit pile that had formed. All four Hobbits were fast asleep and were laid in a line. Each was wrapped in an individual blanket but over the hours they had migrated closer to each other for warmth. A space however, had been left between Pippin and Frodo who were at the centre of the group and a blanket and cloak had been neatly placed in between them. After checking with Legolas, Ammy surmised that this was meant for her and was cheered that the Hobbits accepted her.

She began to make her way round the campfire, treading carefully so as to avoid waking Gimli or Gandalf. As she passed Boromir an icy cold hand shot out and grabbed at her ankle. Holding back a shriek of alarm she looked down at the man. He released her ankle and stood up slowly.  
>Whilst he was not as tall as Aragorn, he was quite thickly built and less lithe than Legolas and Ammy felt a shiver of fear run down her spine. When in her tigress form the man posed less of a threat, she was the one with natural weapons and strength, but in her human form he reminded her too much of her ex-boyfriend and murderer with his towering frame and thicker body. Despite knowing this was Boromir and not Jack, Ammy looked back over her shoulder searching for Aragorn and Legolas. The man and the elf were still sat just outside the camp circle but she could see that Aragorn had partially turned his body so that he could watch the camp and this gave her reassurance.<p>

* * *

><p>Her thoughts were interrupted when the man gave a cough and began to speak in a hushed voice.<p>

"I apologise for my behaviour. I have been less than gentlemanly and you did not deserve my disrespect. I hope that you can forgive me." He said and then looked down at her.

"Umm sure. I don't think we met under the best circumstances. Anyway I'm really tired so I'm going to go to sleep now. See you later Boromir." Ammy offered a tentative smile to the man and then carried on to her sleeping space next to the Hobbits.

After lying down and getting as comfortable as possible she looked over to see Aragorn and Legolas talking softly. Boromir had lain back down but she could see his eyes looking at her from across the campfire. A shiver ran down her spine and she turned her gaze away from the man and snuggled into the blanket.  
>Soon she was fast asleep and missed the looks that Boromir was receiving from Legolas and Aragorn...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I'm very sorry for the lateness of my update.

Please Read and Review

Love  
>Ryua<p> 


	9. Chapter 8 Dreaming

A/N: I hope this chapter isn't too confusing. It's a hell of a lot of talking and Ammy gets pretty angst-ridden...

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of there affiliates. I am merely borrowing it because I cannot create sustainable plots or characters.

"Talking"  
>'<em>Ammy's thoughts'<em>

_Revision 30/03/12: Parts of this chapter have been edited but shouldn't effect the overall story!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Dreaming

* * *

><p>"And we're back in the weird cloudy place." Ammy said out loud as she stood up on the cloud and straightened her clothing. "At least this time I'm not a tiger nor am I naked. Now I've just got to find Master Campfer. Wonder where he is?"<p>

She began to walk through the mist and cloud slowly, inching each foot forward so that she would feel his roots when she was getting close. Unfortunately she didn't encounter any roots but stumbled across the tree entwined with the youngest of the Three Fate Sisters.

"OH GOD! Stop!" Ammy yelled out and whirled around. Campfer was standing with the Fate's legs wrapped around his waist, their mouths engaged in actions other than talking. What made the thing disturbing wasn't the display of desire but rather the fact that Campfer's roots and branches were twisting round and entwining in quite...symbolic, ways.  
>"Get a room, or stop, or vanish, or I could go?" She bleated and covered her eyes trying to remove the image seared into her mind. Whilst she herself had engaged in displays of the like she had never seen a woman entangled with a tree<p>

_'Reminds me far too much of 'The Go-Between'. GCSE English, never again...'_ She thought.

After a few seconds the Third Fate coughed and Ammy turned around slowly, her eyes half-closed so that she could turn around quickly if necessary.

"I'm terribly sorry about that." The Third Fate said, a light red stained her skin and she fiddled with her blonde hair nervously. She looked quite similar to Legolas and if Ammy hadn't known better she could have sworn they were related.  
>"I needed to speak with you, about some of the details of your rebirth and your mission, information that we didn't correctly give you. And I knew Campfer was teaching you and I don't often get to see him and-"<p>

"Let me get this straight, you're dating the tree?" Ammy asked curiously. The Fate nodded sheepishly. "Cool, who am I to quibble over things like species. Besides, you're a Goddess and he's a living tree so I doubt things like species make much difference to you."

The Third Fate nodded and smiled. Campfer upon seeing that everything was well turned and walked away, leaving the two females alone in the cloudy place.

"Anyway, I got side-tracked and forgot you were coming. I apologise. I am here tonight to instruct you as to your rebirth and the task you must complete. There were some... details, which my sisters were not very clear about. I can never control them. Then again I think the only person they listen to is Lucifer..."  
>There was a few minutes silence and Ammy looked around whilst the Fate stood in thought. Then the Fate gestured to the fluffy ground and they both sat, the Fate reclined on the ground and it seemed to turn into an ottoman whilst Ammy choose to kneel.<p>

"Firstly I shall introduce myself properly. We can't have you just calling me Fate all the time, it gets rather tiresome as I'm sure you know."

'_Definitely know. 'Tigress' and 'It' are two words banned from my vocabulary.'_ Ammy thought sourly. She had been relieved when she had worked out a way to tell her name and was even more grateful when Campfer had given her the ability to speak. It did make things less awkward.

"My sisters and I make up the Moirai, which means fate or lot, hence the title 'The Three Fates'. My eldest sister who had red hair and black eyes is called 'Atropos'. Her job is to decide how mortals shall die and it is she who ends life. In some cases however accidents happen and people die before their time. Like you.  
>My second sister, the one with blue hair, is 'Lachesis' and she measures people's lives and it is she who determines when they end. And my name is 'Klotho' and I spin the thread that is a person's life.<br>Sometimes events happen however and our plan goes awry. You were never meant to be born in the world you lived in. Earth was not meant to be your true home. Middle Earth is your ancestral home and if everything had gone to plan you would have been born here." Klotho stopped in her speech and watched the albino woman's face intently.

Ammy stared at the goddess. "My life cannot get any weirder. So you're saying I wasn't supposed to be born or to exist in Earth but in Middle Earth? Then how come I was born in that other world? And how could you make a mistake? You're Gods so aren't you meant to be omnipotent?"

Klotho sighed and began braiding her hair, the blonde strands were smooth and shiny but much shorter than Amaterasu's and so she only had to plait it into a simple braid. As she spoke she kept her eyes averted from the intense red/pink of the young woman's.

"We are bound by laws as are you humans. We could not change your fate until you had ceased in one world, the wrong world. As to how you ended up being born in the wrong world...Sauron, creator of the Ring which you seek to destroy along with your companions, created other rings; three for the elves, seven for the dwarves and nine for Men. These nine men given rings were eventually turned into the Ringwraiths, the same ones you lead into the ravine.  
>The Nazgul were mighty in their day, kings, sorcerers, and warriors of old. They obtained glory and great wealth, yet it turned to their undoing. They had, as it seemed, unending life, yet life became unendurable to them. They could walk, if they would, unseen by all eyes in this world beneath the sun, and they could see things in worlds invisible to mortal men; but too often they beheld only the phantoms and delusions of Sauron. And one by one, sooner or later, according to their native strength and to the good or evil of their wills in the beginning, they fell under the thraldom of the ring that they bore and of the domination of the One which was Sauron's. And they became forever invisible save to him that wore the Ruling Ring, and they entered into the realm of shadows. The Nazgûl were they, the Ringwraiths, the Úlairi, the Enemy's most terrible servants; darkness went with them, and they cried with the voices of death." (<em>Taken from The Silmarillion, "Of the Rings of Power and the Third Age", 346)<em>

Ammy swallowed and shifted from her knees to sitting cross-legged next to Klothe. None of this had been in the books she had read in the books at Lord Elrond's home. At least not in this much detail.

"The nine men before they became the Nazgul, met a race of shifters known as 'Ame-no-Mihashira'. Your people. The Valar created your race to be a balance in this world. They had elves who could live forever, men who fought petty wars and dwarves who hid themselves from reality and were interested only in treasure. Your race was to be a bridge between these three races and this was successful and the Valar were pleased, they thought they had created the perfect race. But Sauron saw your people as a threat. Men, elves and dwarves alike sought out your people for advice and whilst your race was not immortal they recorded everything and had clear minds and strong hearts and were guided by both. The dark lord feared this and so when he gave the nine rings to men he instilled the idea in them that your people would destroy mankind. At this time the leaders of your race were Izanagi and Izanami. They had many children scattered across Middle Earth, your namesake included."

At this Ammy looked up in surprise.

"Oh, yes. Amaterasu was known as the sun-goddess. She also had a brother called Tsukiyomi who was the god of the moon and the ruler of night. The nine lords first found Tsukiyomi and instead of killing him they persuaded him to join them and betray your race. Tsukiyomi helped the nine Ringwraiths find members of Ame-no-mihashira and slaughter them. One of the last they found was Uke Mochi who let slip where the leaders and Amaterasu were hiding. Tsukiyomi was jealous of Amaterasu and Uke Mochi's friendship and tortured the latter before he finally killed her.  
>A white wolf had seen all of this and ran to tell Izanagi and Izanami. The wolf was actually Amaterasu and she was greatly angered by Tsukiyomi's betrayal and his murder of her best friend.<br>Once she had told her parents of his betrayal she set out with Izanami, who was pregnant, to seek sanctuary with the elves in Caras Galadhon, whilst Izanagai remained to try and destroy The Nine and his treacherous son. Izanagi was defeated by The Nine and Tsukiyomi who ambushed and murdered him. They then pursued Amaterasu and Izanami.  
>The sun goddess and Izanami were mere hours from the woods of Lothlorien when Izanami went into labour. She gave birth to a son but was too weak to move. She bade Amaterasu take the child and run and the sun goddess was duty bound to her mother and to her newborn brother and fled.<br>By now we, my sisters and I, had seen what was happening and were angered by the Valar's dismissal so we sought the power of Lucifer and we brought Amaterasu and the child Kagu-Tsuchi into the world of Earth. The year we brought them into your old world was 1807 and the slave trade had just been abolished. Amaterasu and Kagu-Tsuchi changed their names and adapted to life in England. Amaterasu spent her life raising Kagu-Tsuchi and never married however the boy went on to marry and your race was continued through the years. Whilst your bloodline was weakened when you died we were able to purify you of the human genes and return you to your original species."

By this point Ammy was almost in shock.

"Which of my parents on Earth was descended from Kagu-Tuschi?" she asked her voice almost a husky whisper.

"Your mother. Whilst Kagu-Tsuchi was male his first child was female and that continued in his descendants, his first daughter went on to have a daughter first and then her first child was female and so on and so on. Until we reached you. You showed the closest resemblance to Amaterasu and Kagu-Tsuchi. Everyone else in your bloodline has veered away from animals and nature whereas you were always interested and keen to know more.  
>We believe the Valar interfered after we had decided your fate, The Three Fates always visit a child three days after it is born to decide its fate, and we had predicted and made your fate which did not end with you dying in an accident."<p>

When Klotho mentioned Ammy's death she missed the flinch that the albino gave. Ammy reached her hand round her back and rubbed at the scar in her flesh and sought to calm herself.

"As interesting as this history lesson has been, you haven't explained what I am to do in this world. Why did you bring me here if Sauron despises the Ame-no-Mihashira?" The albino woman stood and began to pace restlessly the clouds eddying around her feet and swirling in abstract and disturbed patterns.

"Klotho, what am I to do?" She shouted when the goddess refused to answer.

"I can't tell you what you are to do; I don't know what it is. Only the Valar do and they are refusing to talk to us. All I know is that if you fail in your task you will die and history will repeat itself until you get it right. You will be forced to re-enact everything from the beginning of your entry into this world until you succeed."

The newly rediscovered Ame-no-Mihashira whirled round and stared in disbelief at the golden eyed goddess.

"You're joking...You've got to be joking. There's no way I can complete a task without knowing what it is." She breathed heavily, her chest heaving as she began to panic. Klothe stared sadly at the young woman.

"I'm so sorry. If I had known, I'd have tried to stop the Valar. You have to complete your task. Sauron does not yet know of your existence. You have the upper hand and once you have mastered your other eleven forms you will be far more powerful than he could imagine. My sisters and Campfer will attempt to aid you but ultimately your actions will dictate what happens."

"This isn't fair. I won't do it. You can't make me." Ammy's voice crescendoed and Klothe stared at the normally calm woman in disbelief. The albino's eyes were bleeding into red and her hair was whipping wildly about her head, it being loose in the dream world. The dreamscape itself was fluctuating violently and the clouds were gathering in malevolent grey clusters.

"I will not do the actions the Valar demand due to their need to correct their mistakes! My children and children's children have suffered because of the blind eye turned to the actions of Sauron, my descendants and I have suffered! You will not use this child to do your actions!" By now Ammy's voice was no longer hers but a thousand, thousand voices yelling in pain.  
>"Release your hold on the descendant and correct your own mistakes, I Izanami-no-Mikoto command my creators to release her!"<p>

Klotho gasped and stumbled back until she felt a body behind her. Campfer stood looking at the albino woman who was screaming with a thousand voices, sadness and despair etched into his face.

"It is as I feared." He said sorrowfully. "She is the reincarnation of Izanami." Campfer stroked Klotoe's hair gently. The goddess turned molten gold eyes on her lover seeking answers.

"She could bring Middle Earth to ruins if she chose to do so. And after the mess the Valar have made of her ancestors and her life I would not be surprised if her heart and mind succumb easily to the darker side. If the Valar do not release her from eternal servitude then we shall see history repeat itself for eons..."

The tree encircled his lover in his arms and brought the small goddess into the safety of his body. Whilst they watched Ammy's shouts grew louder and louder and her actions more and more wild until suddenly she vanished.

"She has been woken by the Hobbits in Middle Earth. We can only hope that she regains control of her body and that Izanami relinquishes her hold. Otherwise Sauron will sense her sooner and she will not be ready. Also she must put aside any bitterness she has towards the races of Middle Earth who caused her to suffer in her old world and purify her heart so that she may succeed in her task." Klothe turned and buried her face into Campfer's chest and he could feel tears soaking into his bark.

"Do not fear Klotho. I believe Ammy is nothing like Izanami who has been twisted by centuries of waiting. Izanami suffered and at the hands of one who betrayed her and her people. Ammy is a far gentler soul than Izanami ever was. Next time Ammy visits I will seek to reassure her."

The tree brushed a gentle kiss over the top of the goddess' hair and then buried his face in the golden strands.

"All will be well..."

* * *

><p>Ammy woke with a start and threw off the Hobbits clinging to her arms as they shook her. She could feel her breath coming in short pants and gasps and stared wildly at the childlike creatures.<p>

"Ammy, what's wrong?" Frodo asked and reached out towards her. She shrank back from his touch, crawling away from the four Hobbits. Once she was a suitable distance from them and they made no moves to come towards her, she noticed the other males. To her fragile and tumultuous mind being bombarded by the memories of those long lost, the men looked eerily similar to Tuskiyomi and she hastened to muffle a scream.

Dawn had just broken over the horizon and she felt her body ripple and her bones and muscle shift restlessly under her skin. Soon fur covered every inch of her body and she could feel her razor sharp claws pricking the dirt. The enraged tigress turned her attention back to the group of men and creatures.  
>One of them had known. The old one. He had known what the reincarnation had not. With a snarl the tigress sped across the distance, leapt over the heads of the small half-breeds who were not her concern and landed in front of the wizard.<p>

"What have you got to say for yourself old man?" She snarled mockingly.

"I have nothing to say to you Izanami." Was the calm and measured reply. The other males exchanged looks of confusion and bewilderment. "You are not my concern. Ammy is my concern. Relinquish her body to her. She may be your reincarnation but she is not your tool for revenge or manipulation. She must make the choice on her own."

Snarls and growls emanated from the feline's chest and she made several moves as if to attack the wizard however she always turned back at the last moment and stalked away.

Legolas and Aragorn made to move to Gandalf's side however the wizard held out his hand gesturing for them to stop. They halted just as the animal noticed their movements. Her body tensed and then she burst over the short distance and leapt at Aragorn. The large animal hit the man hard and he wrapped his arms around her neck and they rolled over and over. They finally came to a stop several metres away from the Fellowship and the Hobbits hurried over to check on both.

The man lay on top of the tigress that remained still under him. They were both breathing heavily and there were smears of red on Ammy's white and silver fur. Once he was sure the tigress was returned to normal Aragorn relinquished his grip on her neck and rolled off the large cat. He lay on his back and stared up at the dawn-lit sky whilst Ammy remained on her front.

"Aragorn. Amaterasu. Are you hurt?" Legolas said as he knelt beside the Dunedain. The elf prince pulled the long sleeves of the man's shirt up and saw four thin slashes down the skin. Despite the wounds being thin they were bleeding and one had been torn during the tumble the pair had taken.

"Just my pride." Aragorn chuckled and held his arm out as Legolas began cleaning the wound and binding it.

"Ammy, you must get up and walk away with me. I will take you away and we can seal Izanami inside you so that she cannot escape. Campfer came and spoke with me last night and he has agreed to help. All you need to do is get up and follow me." Gandalf crouched down next to the vulnerable animal. Excruciatingly slowly, Ammy rose to her feet, her head hanging low and her eyes squeezed shut.

"That's it. Just follow me and we can prevent her from taking over your body again. Then we will continue with the Fellowship. That is what you want is it not?" The wizard walked slowly next to the white and silver creature that moved as if in agony, every muscle tense and taut, every paw placed incredibly slowly and with great precision. As he watched her head went up and down once in a brief conformation.

When the pair returned to the group Ammy was gambling around and chasing the wind, all signs of stress removed from her body and on seeing the Hobbits she darted towards them and allowed them to clamber all over her. Balance restored once more, the Fellowship continued on their quest, all members, to a certain degree, content. Save for one...

* * *

><p>AN: And here's Chapter 8! Again this one was pretty angsty but I promise that the next chapter will not be angsty.

Please Read and Review

Love  
>Ryua<p> 


	10. Chapter 9 Storytelling

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Lord of the Rings. I own Ammy though. And sort of the plot? The bits that don't look like the movie are probably mine…

_Revision 30/03/12: Parts of this chapter have been edited but shouldn't effect the overall story!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<br>Storytelling

* * *

><p>Despite the violent and unexpected proceedings earlier that morning, the Fellowship quickly settled into the routine of the previous days. Gandalf walked at the head of their party, his grey hat the beacon which the other obediently followed.<br>Legolas followed behind the wizard, using his elf sight and hearing to watch out for Nazgul or other unwanted attention.

The rest of the Fellowship mingled; Boromir was usually accompanied by Merry or Pippin as he told them of great battles and sword technique. Sam and Bill the pony typically came next at a steady pace occasionally talking with Gimli of dwarf customs and gold and comparing it with the rich farmland of the Shire which Sam missed dearly.

Frodo tended to roam up and down the party, stopping to converse with the others if it took his fancy. He talked with all the members of the Fellowship, including Boromir, but he always returned to the tail end where Ammy remained.

Bill the pony still found the large feline discomforting, animal instinct couldn't be overridden so Ammy tended to stay at the end in order to allow the poor animal some ease. This wasn't exactly a hardship as Aragorn walked at the very rear of the group and would often educate Amaterasu on the history of Middle Earth and its creatures and inhabitants.

"Tell me about the Ring Aragorn." Ammy spoke up that day. They had travelled many miles by that point and were making good progress with no sign of any unwanted attention. Frodo was sat on her back when she posed the question and he too looked up at the Ranger with unveiled interest.

"Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky  
>Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone<br>Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die  
>One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne<br>In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
>One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,<br>One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
>In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."<p>

Aragorn spoke the rhyme quietly and Frodo had to lean close in order to hear. The poor Hobbit leant so far off Ammy's back that he nearly slipped and grabbed at her fur desperately. A handful of hairs were yanked from her pelt and the tigress bared her teeth in a silent snarl.

As she turned her head to give Frodo a disapproving look she saw Aragorn cover a smile.

"Watch it Frodo, I'm more sensitive than your hairy feet!" She wrinkled her nose as Frodo lifted said feet and inspected them.

"If you are both quite finished?" The Ranger reprimanded them lightly and they gave him sheepish looks.

"That rhyme was the Ring-spell. The Dark Lord Sauron chanted that spell over the Ring when he forged it in the fires of Mount Doom. It gave him power over all the other rings. The elves were untouched by the evil taint and their three rings held strong. The Dwarves hid theirs away and so they escaped the evil. The Nine succumbed however and so the Men became Sauron's servants, the Nazgul.  
>Sauron's strength grew even more and in the Second Age of the Sun there was an alliance forged. The Last Alliance between the elves and men was forged by Gil-galad the Elven-king and Elendil, High-king of Gondor in order to free the people of Middle-Earth enslaved by Sauron."<p>

Aragorn paused in his tale in order to light his pipe and once the weed was burning nicely he continued.

"The alliance droved the forces of Sauron back to the slopes of Mordor but Gil-galad and Elendil both full beneath Sauron's hand. Elendil's son took up the great sword Narsil which had been forged by the Dwarves in the First-Age. This Prince of Gondor, Isildur, picked up the broken blade and cut the Ring from Sauron's hand. This final blow broke Sauron and he was defeated. Isildur should have destroyed the Ring there and then and Lord Elrond led him deep into the mountain and bade him cast it into the flames. But Isildur was tempted and seduced by the Ring's power and he kept the Ring."

'_Isildur's heir… That was what Boromir called Aragorn. So it must be the Isildur that Aragorn is related to.'_Ammy though as she paced next to the silent Ranger.

"What happened after that Aragorn?" Frodo asked "How did my Uncle Bilbo come to have the Ring, and why hasn't Sauron found it sooner?"

"The Ring serves Sauron alone and it deceived and betrayed Isildur at Gladden Fields. They were attacked and when Isildur put the Ring on and jumped into the River Anduin, it slipped from his finger and he was killed by orcs. There the Ring lay for hundreds of years until it was found by the creature Gollum.  
>From what I know the Ring drove Gollum mad and he retreated into mountain caves where Bilbo eventually came across him and the Ring left Gollum and journeyed with Bilbo."<p>

"How come this account is not in any of the books I read at Imladris?" Ammy questioned. "I spent a long time reading but I haven't read about Gollum or Bilbo."

"I did not learn of the Ring's discovery by Gollum until a few years ago. Lord Elrond wrote most of the historic accounts you found at Imladris and so that is the version I have told to you. The rediscovery of the Ring is recent as it passed out of sight and as Men perished only the Elves remained from the Last Alliance and so the story turned to legend and myth."

"That explains how Bilbo had the Ring and why he has lived so long." Frodo said. The three remained silent for several minutes and finally Frodo pulled gently on Ammy's ear signalling that he wanted to get off. She slowed to a halt and crouched down so her belly was on the ground. The Hobbit easily slipped off the broad back and as Ammy rose back to full height Frodo hugged her neck and buried his face in her soft fur.

Amaterasu could feel the Hobbit trembling and quickly purred, sending comforting vibrations like a mother would to her cubs. As Frodo's shivers ended she nudged him with her head and as he looked up her tongue flicked out and licked from his chin up his cheek to the bottom of his eye. He gave a gasp and began to giggle.

"You are filthy young Hobbit!" She teased "I barely recognise you under that mop of uncombed hair and dust!" As Frodo's giggles turned to laughter Amaterasu could feel the tense, heavy atmosphere disappear and the Fellowship appeared to lighten their feet and make better progress. All save Aragorn who remained troubled and pensive.

* * *

><p>That night after Amaterasu had transformed into her human form they sat around the fire and Pippin and Frodo nestled close to Ammy. Pippin it seemed was intrigued by her hair and many nights had sat simply running the strands not in the plait through his fingers.<p>

The atmosphere around the fire this night was far more relaxed than her first night. Over the nights the tension after her transformations had soon faded and it became custom for Ammy to disappear into the night with her borrowed clothes from Aragorn and then return to the fire dressed and hungry. She would sit and eat and listen to the others talking. If they were not all too tired someone would tell a story: Gimli of some great Dwarf mine or treasure discovered in deep depths of the earth, Legolas of trees that could move and the forests of his home. The Hobbits mainly told stories of their friends and family which sent many of their group into laughter. Particularly when it ended with Pippin and Merry being discovered and punished.  
>None of them had asked Ammy for a story after the revelations of her entrance into this world, however after watching Pippin and Merry receive lessons from Boromir and Gimli she gave a comment about her world.<p>

"We don't use swords anymore in my old world." Pippin looked up from playing with her hair and Gandalf smiled encouragingly from across the flames, prompting her to continue.  
>"We used swords and spears, bows and arrows once, but nowadays we have weapons that fire metal into your flesh and bone and can kill hundreds of men in seconds. It lacks the honour of swords." She remarked quietly.<p>

Pippin looked back at her hair and then spoke intrigued.

"Do you have heroes in your world that use swords? Like the ones in our history? The ones in Boromir's stories?"

By now they had gained the attention of all the Fellowship and Ammy looked around nervously.

"Come lass, give us a tale tonight. Share your world with us." Gimli spoke roughly, his voice cheery and light-hearted. Although she had spoken little with Gimli, Ammy grinned at him and the began to speak, her voice clear and confident.

"In my world there are several countries but the one I hail from is called England. This is a story that is legend or myth but is one of a King who united a people.  
>At the time the tale begins, England was several kingdoms and they fought with each other over land and grounds. There was little honour at this time and men would brawl in the streets over petty things. In one kingdom there was a boy called Arthur, who was the adopted son of a Lord. He, his father and his older brother travelled to the main city for a tournament. His older brother was to fight in the competition and needed his sword. Unfortunately Arthur had forgotten it and as he ran back to their tent hoping to find it he spotted a sword that was driven into a rock. As he watched men attempted to pull the sword from the stone, but all failed.<br>After searching the tent, Arthur could not find his brother's sword and in desperation went to the sword in the stone. He wrapped his hands around its hilt and pulled. Slowly the sword began to rise from the stone and finally Arthur pulled it free. One man who had been watching began to shout:  
>'The King, the King has pulled the sword from the stone!' and people swarmed to the stone to see the boy who had removed the sword. On seeing him they proclaimed him King and bowed before him.<br>The sword was called Excalibur and only the one true King of England would have been able to free it from the stone. Arthur grew up to unite the many kingdoms under one name with Lords who would rule each area. He also found knights who were honourable and brave and they helped to maintain peace in the kingdom.  
>They were known as the Knights of the Round Table. On forming this company of Knights, Arthur had a circular table made so that they could sit around it and be equal: No man above another, all able to see the other without feeling belittled.<br>The Knights and Arthur had many adventures but eventually Arthur was betrayed by his wife and his best friend. The two had an affair and on learning this Arthur was deeply wounded and hurt. After being called into battle he was gravely injured due to his distracted state of mind.  
>Although he wasn't killed he had no chance of survival and so remaining Knights placed him on a boat and sent the vessel into the middle of a lake. The lake was the home of a mystical Lady called the 'Lady of Shalott' or 'Lady of the Lake'. She had originally given the sword Excalibur to a wizard named Merlin who had driven it into the stone, in order to find the true King. The Lady of the Lake took Excalibur from the boat and returned back into the waters and a mist engulfed Arthur and he was never seen again. Despite his death the Kingdom did not fall prey to invaders. Slowly over time Arthur became a legend, some people believe that he will be reborn when England needs him most."<p>

Silence fell over the camp as they all absorbed the tale and Ammy smiled at the looks of fascination on the Hobbits' faces. Just when she was about to break the silence Merry spoke up.

"So Arthur didn't want the sword for himself? Or the Kingdom?" He leant forward and watched Ammy intently as he waited for her to reply.

As she turned her attention to him she noticed that all four Hobbits had swarmed around her, Gimli had lit his pipe and subtly shifted closer. Gandalf had leant back and was watching carefully as was Aragorn. Throughout her tale Aragorn and Boromir had seemed detached, as if they weren't listening but at Merry's question both men had shifted slightly and tensed.

_'Aragorn and Boromir care more about how I answer than I thought they would. Aragorn's interest may be because he is Isildur's heir. I bet he doesn't want the responsibility of ruling a kingdom. He seems to enjoy his freedom too much. But then again his sense of duty and honour would not allow him to run from it not matter how much he might want to._  
><em>Boromir... I know he does not want Aragorn as King. 'Gondor needs no king' was what he said at the council...'<em> She paused as she thought about the two men and then carefully voiced her answer.

"No, not at first. Arthur wanted a different life, but he didn't want to be a king or have subjects to rule and care for."  
>Amaterasu subtly glanced in Aragorn's direction. He had shifted away completely now but his back was stiff. As she looked away her gaze met with Legolas who stared at her, their eyes locking as she continued to speak.<p>

"However, Arthur had lived in a country with no honour, where men and women and children suffered. Having the power to create change, but to do nothing with that power would have been selfish. On realising he had this amazing gift that could voice his opinions and the opinions of others to change the country for the better, Arthur accepted his role as King. In time he came to love his kingdom and its people.  
>He surrounded himself with loyal men and women and ruled benevolently for many years. Arthur never gave up dreaming though and towards the end of his life he sent his Knights of the Round Table on a quest, seeking the Holy Grail. This Holy Grail was said to be a mystical, powerful chalice that could change your life if you drank from it...The Knights never found the grail and Arthur died before all his Knights returned from their seeking.<br>Despite all the terrible things that had happened to him and the heavy responsibility he was given, Arthur carved his life out on the history of England and made it into what he wished it to be."

As she finished Legolas smiled and gave a little nod to Ammy and then returned his attention to the surrounding area. Amaterasu felt a shiver run down her spine. She had not realised that Legolas' gaze was so piercing. It was as if he had seen her inner most thoughts and beliefs and although it had been consuming she hadn't felt threatened by his gaze.

"That was a mighty fine story lass. Pity there weren't any dwarves in it." Gimli chuckled and winked at her.

"Or Hobbits!" piped up Sam "Do you not have dwarves, elves or Hobbits in your world Ammy?"

"Umm, no Sam. They are myths and legends like Arthur and his knights. There are tales of elves and dwarves in my lands but small people like yourself don't exist. The stories we have about little people normally refer to fairies or fae-folk. We don't have Hobbits sadly."

"Perhaps tomorrow you could tell us a story with one of those creatures in it?" Merry asked, looking hopefully at Ammy. Despite being older than Ammy all the Hobbits were intrigued by her different stories and they seemed to look up to her as an older sister figure. A role Ammy was happy to fill as it took her mind off her troubles.

"Perhaps Merry." She smiled at him and then covered her mouth as she began to yawn.  
>"Now however I wish to sleep. Carrying four plump Hobbits all day has tired me out!" She teased them gently and laughed as they all blushed.<p>

Each of them had ridden on her back at some point during the day. Their small statures meant the steady pace the wizard and men set was almost torture. She had been more than willing to aid them and give them a couple of hours rest and they had all been much better for it.  
>Of course Frodo spent the most time riding with her so he should have been the least weary yet as she looked down at him, he appeared tired and pale.<p>

The five smaller members of the Fellowship laid their blankets out in a sort of circle with Ammy's blanket in the centre. Ammy laid down first in the centre and as each Hobbit lay down they moved closer to the petite female: Frodo on his back to Ammy's front and her right arm pulled him close into her frame, Pippin used the end of her long braid as a pillow and Merry nestled close to her back. Sam curled into the hollow formed by her curved legs and his head lay upon her thigh.

Once they were all settled the others began to shift around themselves. Legolas moved right to the edge of their group and began to carve a lump of wood with a knife. The elf had taken first watch and in a few hours would wake Boromir.  
>Gimli cleaned his pipe out and settled it back in his pack. He then found a rock and leaned his back against it and pulled his cloak over his form. Boromir didn't move for several minutes after Ammy's tale but all of a sudden he lay down and stared into the flames pensively.<p>

Aragorn moved to sit by Gandalf his face troubled.

"Why do I get the feeling that Ammy and Legolas just communicated silently about me? That story was far too apt and close to the truth for my comfort." The Ranger spoke harshly but quietly to the wizard.

"Really?" Gandalf spoke with surprise in his voice. "That was a tale from Ammy's homeland Aragorn. Any similarities to any persons living or dead are mere coincidence. After all it is a legend and may not be true. It is probably little more than a child's story. So why are you so intrigued? It was not directed at you..."

Gandalf watched with amused eyes as the Ranger leapt to his feet.

"Now if you'll excuse me my friend it is time for this old wizard to get some rest. I'm not as spritely as I was in my first century." Gandalf smirked as Aragorn glared at him.

"You were the one setting the pace Mithrandir. If it is too much I suggest you walk with the Hobbits. After all you are too big for Ammy to carry." Aragorn mock bowed at the wizard who merely snorted and closed his eyes.

As the camp quieted and everyone settled down they all drifted off to sleep quickly and soon the only sounds punctuating the crisp night silence were the crackles of flames and Pippin's snores...

* * *

><p>AN: So an update! This was written in a week and I have the next chapter mostly written up. Got a little bit more to write on that one and then type it up.

Please keep reviewing as always and I hope you stick around to see what happens next!

Ryua


	11. Chapter 10 Changing

**A/N:** Chapter for you guys! Thanks for the reviews! Maybe after this chapter we can make it past 113 reviews?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings. I do own Ammy however and any plot deviation she decides to make... Don't believe I'm writing this it's all her...

_Revision 30/03/12: Parts of this chapter have been edited but shouldn't effect the overall story!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<br>Changing

* * *

><p>By the time Ammy woke, dawn had long passed and she was a tiger in human clothes. The Hobbits had curled closer into the warmth and comfort her feline body exuded.<p>

Amaterasu raised her head after blinking sleepily. Once her vision cleared she could make out the sleeping forms of Boromir, Gimli and Gandalf in the growing light of the rising sun. Aragorn and Legolas were stood facing the sunrise, talking quietly in Elvish. The light was casting a glow over the land and bathing everything in gold and orange light.

Not wishing to disturb them Ammy gently eased the slumbering Hobbits off her. Frodo had snuggled even deeper under her paw, Merry's head was on her ribs, Sam was using her flank as a pillow and Pippin had one arm thrown possessively around her neck.

After much jostling, squirming and much voiceless cursing the white tigress stood in the centre of a Hobbit pile. Carefully raising her paws over the sleeping Hobbits and moved from the heap. Once stood away from them she raised one large paw over her head, claws retracted, and hooked her borrowed shirt round it and pulled it over her head.  
>After wriggling a little the shirt slipped over her head and she walked out of the sleeves.<br>The trousers were easier to remove as her tail had pushed them down, so it was simply a matter of shaking them off her legs. By the time she had finished the sun had risen almost fully and she spent a few minutes sitting in its warmth and washing her fur.

"Lady Ama is awake. Do you think we should begin Aragorn?" Legolas spoke softly to the Ranger and Ammy looked curiously over in their direction. The man beckoned her over and both males exchanged a grin as she cautiously paced over.

"Do you think she realises when she's agitated or suspicious her tail twitches?" Aragorn whispered in Legolas' ear and both smothered chuckles.

Warily picking her way around the edge of the camp Ammy made her way to the two males and on reaching them she stretched out fully; her front legs straight out in front of her, her hind quarters in the air and she gave a massive yawn showing off her deadly teeth. Then she stood and proceeded to stretch each back leg.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly. The sunlight was sparkling in her fur and each strand glistened individually. The cleaned fur was dust free and as Ammy admired her glowing pelt she could sense the tension between the two friends.

"Legolas and I believe that we should attempt to give you lessons in defence and weaponry. You are strong and fast in this form. But as you admitted last night you have little knowledge of sword fighting and you know even less about the orcs and other foe we may face." Aragorn stared down at her unblinkingly and Ammy fought back the desire to snarl at him. His unwavering stare was triggering her animal instincts and causing her to perceive him as a threat.

Legolas thankfully spoke up causing Ammy's attention to shift although she was still irked about Aragorn's staring.

"We will train you in the mornings in this form and for at least an hour after your transformation at dusk. This way you will have some defence against our enemies in at least one form or another. Also you should gain some idea of how to evade particular enemies or shepherd them to us. So now, we spar!"  
>The elf picked up a conveniently placed branch that was about 5 feet long and swung it at Amaterasu's head.<p>

"Waah!" she exclaimed as she dropped to the ground. "I've just woken up! And I could kill you! 370 pounds of muscle, fang and claw that would tear a boar apart let alone a squishy human and a skinny elf." The tigress darted away from the branch as Legolas jabbed and prodded at her.

"You must learn to control that power." Aragorn said as he pulled on his leather coat with long sleeves. He had learnt his lessons the other day when Ammy had been possessed. The scratches from her claws had just healed over, save for one and it looked like he would gain a new white scar. The Ranger then drew his sword and began to come towards Ammy.  
>"If you don't control it you can't use it. If you can't use it then no matter how good are you are at dodging, which you are demonstrating...wonderfully, then your attacker has the upper hand. Lady Ama you must fight back or will you be weak and defenceless all your life?"<p>

_'How dare he?'_ Ammy thought indignantly as curled her lips back and showed her sharp, white teeth in a silent snarl. _'I am not helpless, not in this form. But I fear **she **will escape if I anger.'_

Gandalf had helped seal Izanami into the deepest recesses of Ammy's mind but continually the old shapeshifter beat at the walls of her prison, trying to overpower Amaterasu and control her body. She worried that if Izanami saw too much, felt too much or heard too much of what Ammy was experiencing then the spirit of the ruler would react and gain strength against her.

As she was thinking she dodged Aragorn's blade swings and Legolas' thrusts. So deep in thought she failed to hear Gimli sneaking up behind her. The Dwarf was unarmed but when Amaterasu was a mere two feet from him, he let out a loud war cry and leapt on her back. The force of his jump knocked the tigress and the dwarf over and they rolled across the ground. Gimli clung firmly onto Ammy's back as came to her feet and contorted her body, trying to throw the dwarf off.

Once again her instincts came into play and she tried to reach back and bite him.

_'This isn't working!'_ Ammy thought _'If I'm not careful I could seriously hurt Gimli or the others. Use your head!'_

She leapt into the air and as she fell, Ammy turned over so her back and side slammed into the ground. The Dwarf clinging onto her back had no chance to escape and as they landed her weight went straight into his stomach. He let out a blast of air, unprotected by his armour which was sat by his axe, the weight of the tigress caused all his breath to escape and he lay winded on the ground.

"She's...She's a clev...clever one!" Gimli gasped out as he drew large breaths into his lungs.

Snickering Ammy turned her attention back to Aragorn and Legolas just in time to duck a swing of sword and staff. Both males had used Ammy's preoccupation with Gimli to sneak up on her and she was hard pressed for several minutes to dodge both attackers. As she feinted and dodged she watched both men.

They moved in perfect tandem. Where one attacked the other fell back and defended. The two never got in each other's way; they seemed to instinctively know what the other would do. Beginning to get tired of dodging Ammy managed to duck under Aragorn's blade whilst Legolas had fallen back. As she ducked under the sword she lunged forward and bowled the man over.

His blade flew from his grasp and as he fell back and landed on the ground, he could see Ammy standing over him looking smug. She lifted one paw and placed it at his throat. The claws that were normally hidden sprang forth and tickled the soft skin.

"Defenceless huh? I think it's the other way around Aragorn. After all what are swords against natural weapons?" She cockily boasted and then sprang off the Ranger. Legolas laughed and reached down a hand to the fallen man.

"I believe Lady Ama is more formidable than we first thought. The natural instincts with the brain of a woman? I think we must strategise before tomorrow Aragorn. And maybe employ more attackers to see how she deals with more numbers."

"Never poke a sleeping tiger!" Ammy laughed and trotted off back to the camp, a slight skip in her steps.

* * *

><p>Later that day as they rested and had a meal Merry and Pippin received sword lessons from Boromir with Aragorn giving advice. Frodo and Sam watched with unconcealed amusement as they ate. Legolas stared off into the distance. Gimli was grumbling to Gandalf and Ammy lay on a rock enjoying a nap and the warmth of the sun on her fur.<br>As she catnapped she kept one ear alert for any danger and was roused from her slumber when Merry and Pippin attacked Boromir and Aragorn.

"Ammy! Come save us!" Pippin yelped as they tumbled over the ground. Ammy rose to her feet and loped down. Merry was wrestling with Aragorn and didn't seem to be doing too badly. Pippin on the other hand was struggling wildly against the man of Gondor and getting nowhere. Gently grasping the back of Pippin's clothes she pulled him from under Boromir.  
>At her appearance Boromir stiffened and then bowed mockingly.<p>

"Perhaps, the lady wishes to spar instead?" There was a jeering tone to his voice which Ammy bristled at. Determined to ignore the man she set Pippin on his feet and nuzzled encouraging the Hobbit to stroke her fur. As he began to stroke her fur she purred and felt the tension begin to seep from her body.

"Or is the lady just a pet for Hobbits, dancing and playing when they command?" Again the Gondorian prompted her to take action. She whirled round tucking Pippin into the curve of her body. As she opened her mouth to reply to Boromir she was interrupted by Legolas calling out to the Fellowship.

"Crebain from Dunland! Everyone hide!"

The Fellowship could see black shapes moving speedily towards them in the sky and leapt into action. The fire was doused and they hid under rocks and outcrops covered in sparse bush and grasses.  
>Searching desperately Amaterasu looked for a place to hide but all were too small.<p>

_'If only I was smaller!'_ She thought desperately.

All of a sudden pain engulfed her and she felt as if her entire body was engulfed in flames. Her bones and muscles popped and just as the pain grew to a climax and she thought she might scream it stopped.

Blinking furiously as her vision sharpened everything had grown larger. The bushes seemed enormous and everything on the ground from rock to ant seemed magnified. Still dazed Ammy crept into a hollow her heart pounding in terror. Crows wheeled and circled over head and she cowered further into the rocky hollow.  
>After several tense seconds the crow left and her unprecedented terror faded. She could hear the Fellowship clambering from their hiding places as if they were right next to her. As they discussed their next plan of action Ammy crept from her hiding place and hopped slowly towards the discussing males.<p>

"Ammy! Ammy where are you?" Frodo called out as they gathered their belongings and made ready to continue. "Aragorn! I cannot find Amaterasu!"

"Lady Ama, where have you disappeared too?" Legolas whispered as he surveyed their resting spot. The Fellowship began to climb over the rocks they had been resting on, peering behind large ones  
>and calling for her.<p>

Just as she was about to reply a pair of booted feet appeared in front of her and a large hand grasped her around the scruff of her neck.

"I haven't found a tigress, but I have found dinner." Boromir's voiced drawled from above her and as she hung limply in his grasp the man raised her to eye level. As he looked her over appraisingly and prodded her tummy with a finger Ammy squeaked and then cried out.

"You can't eat me! Frodo! Help! Boromir wants to eat me!" Her voice was shrill and she felt her eyes widen in shock.

The Fellowship fell silent and slowly turned to look at the stunned Gondorian and the quivering rabbit hanging in his grasp. The rabbit got over her panic and began to wriggle in Boromir's grasp squeaking and shrieking. As the Fellowship moved closer to the pair she ceased her struggles and sighed.

"Lady Ama, is that you?" Legolas asked as he came closer and peered almost disbelievingly at the rabbit. Pure white fur, gold eyes and at twitching black nose with wiry black whiskers peered up at him.

"Yes it's me! Don't let Boromir eat me Legolas! And please get me down, rabbits aren't supposed to be this high or they would be this tall." Her voice pierced the shell-shocked silence.

Mere seconds later Pippin, Merry and Gimli burst into laughter as the rabbit glared indignantly at them. Gandalf turned away but his shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. Taking pity on the embarrassed and distressed rabbit Legolas took her from Boromir's hold and cradled her in his arms.

"Is this better Lady Ama?" The elf asked his face serious and composed.

"Much better, thank you. Now what's the plan?" Ammy wriggled slightly as he curled into the comfort of the elf's arms. Once safely situated and comfortable she could see Frodo peering up at her wide-eyed and pale.

"I'm sorry Frodo. Doesn't look like I'll be able to give you lifts anymore. Not until I learn how to change back into a tigress. Look at it this way; I'm soft, cuddly, and warm and travel size for your convenience." Her nose twitched cutely and Frodo could see her eyes were sparkling with laughter.

"Just make sure none of the Hobbits or Boromir eats me!"

* * *

><p>As the Fellowship struggled up the snowy plains of the mountain side Ammy tried to carry her own weight. Unfortunately her even more diminutive size meant that she fell behind quite easily. After falling through snow drifts several times each member of the group took it in turns to carry the rabbit.<br>There weren't any complaints about carrying her however, rather the mortals argued about who would carry her. Ammy's fluffy pelt was very warm and her little body was perfect to hold in their hands.

Once they had sorted out height problems, it made Amaterasu very dizzy if she was too high, Ammy was quite content to enjoy the scenery. The views from on the mountain side were spectacular. She could see the hills and land they had covered from Rivendell. Plains of barren wilderness as far as the eye could see.

_'Don't see anything like that in England._' She thought.

After being passed back to Frodo who cradled her against his chest they talked quietly about the Shire and about Ammy's life as he struggled up a steep snowy slope. Their conversation was a welcome distraction for the Hobbit who was tired and cold, his feet numb in the snow despite the hairy layer.

Although he had spent much of the prior days riding on Ammy's back each day he felt tired, as if he had walked for many miles when in fact he had walked less than any of the others. Frodo didn't want to say anything however; the Fellowship was only here because of his volunteering. It would be selfish and unkind to moan when he had done less than they.

Up ahead the Fellowship could see the slope levelling out and a winding path began round the mountain face of Caradhas Galadon.

All of a sudden Frodo slipped on the snow and began to hurl back down the slope. Luckily Aragorn was behind them and managed to put Frodo's tumble to a stop, Ammy however was not so lucky.

During his fall Frodo had relinquished his hold on Ammy and in her fright at the unexpected movement she had grabbed onto the nearest thing in order to hold herself to the Hobbit. Unfortunately that thing happened to be the chain on which the Ring was fastened. Landing in the snow a few feet from Frodo and Aragorn, Amaterasu sat up and shook snow vigorously from her long ears and twitched her nose at the cold snow melting into her fur.

"Frodo! Are you alright Frodo? I have the..." Ammy began to shout down the hill to Frodo but was interrupted when a familiar hand picked her up by the scruff of her neck once again. The Ring and chain were hooked around one of her front paws and as Boromir lifted her it began to slip from her grasp. Ammy squeaked and clutched at Ring and chain pulling them tightly to her chest in both paws.

The cold metal of the chain soaked into her fur, but even worse was the Ring. It seemed to be emitting cold air that seeped into her very being. And her sensitive ears could hear strange noises emanating from it; as if it was whispering.

"Such a small thing..." Boromir said as he stared at the Ring. Amaterasu squeaked and tried to shift the Ring out of sight. "Yet it controls all our fates."

As Ammy glanced up at Boromir's face she flinched at the obsessed look he wore. It was as if he were possessed and as she watched a gleam appeared in his eye. She did not think it coincidence that the gleam occurred almost simultaneously to the whispering noise from the Ring growing louder.

"Boromir!" Aragorn called out, both hands on the hilt of his sword. He stood tall, Frodo braced against his legs. The rest of the party had turned around to see what the commotion was and Gandalf's grip on his staff tightened, Legolas drew and arrow and Gimli shifted his axe in his hand.

"Boromir, return Amaterasu and the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn's words seemed to have no affect on the Gondorian and beginning to feel panicked Ammy swung her hind legs at Boromir's face. Her powerful back legs hit his cheek and the contact seemed to snap him out of the trance-like state he had been in.

"Boromir I think you should put her down or give her to Frodo. You're scaring her."

* * *

><p>Keep your eyes open for next week's chapter!<p>

Love  
>Ryua<p> 


	12. Chapter 11 Guarding

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I currently have a mouth full of metal, sound like an orc as I try to speak round my new brace and am consuming food which is the same consistency as baby food. Apart from that I'm great! In other news I have found myself addicted to The Avengers! In particular the gorgeous Chris Evans who plays Captain America. He is also beautiful in the film "What's your number?" Sigh.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I do own Ammy, rather Ammy tells me what to do... Nor do I own Disney or any of their movies.

_Revision 30/03/12: Parts of this chapter have been edited but shouldn't effect the overall story!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<br>Guarding

* * *

><p>"My apologies. I have no need of Rabbit or Ring. Here, take her." Boromir sneered as he walked down the hill and dropped the quivering animal into Frodo's open waiting hands.<br>The man then tousled the Hobbit's hair and gave a smile to the pair. Frodo could feel Ammy trembling and pulled her tight into his chest, his hands encircling her protectively.

As the Gondorian turned and walked up the slope the Fellowship relaxed; Legolas returned his arrow to its quiver and Gimli began to use his axe to help climb the snow. Gandalf's tight grip eased on his staff and he gently stroked the familiar wood gaining comfort from its solid strength.

Aragorn let go of the hilt of his sword and placed his hands on Frodo's shoulders and leant down to speak to the Hobbit and Rabbit. Both look shell-shocked and worried.

"Steady Frodo. Nothing happened. Why don't you take the Ring from Amaterasu and put it back on?" The Ranger whispered into the Hobbit's pointed ear. As Frodo hurried to do as Aragorn had suggested the man noticed that the Hobbit was having trouble getting Ammy to relinquish her grip on the chain and Ring.

Walking round the fumbling Hobbit, Aragorn crouched and pulled Ammy from Frodo's grasp. As he held the small mammal he could feel her trembling.

"Aragorn. The Ring." Ammy squeaked as she released the Ring and curled even further in on herself. Her gold eyes were wide, her pupils tiny and the Ranger could feel her heart frantically beating.

Frodo hid the Ring back under his shirt and after patting Ammy for a few seconds the Hobbit continued on up the snowy slope, quickly catching up with Sam and Bill and beginning a conversation about the Elves or food.

Aragorn placed the wet, scared rabbit inside his jacket. Ammy huddled deeper into the folds of his clothes. As he continued up the snowy slope his body heat increased and soon Ammy's trembling abated and she could feel the warmth seeping into her bones.

"So little one. Have you calmed down enough to tell me what had you so agitated? You have never been this upset, not in all the time I have known you." Aragorn whispered.  
>Even though they had been quite a way behind the group the slope had gotten more treacherous and as they navigated the slippery terrain several of the group had slowed. Including Boromir.<p>

"When Boromir was holding me, it wasn't him. Well not completely. It was as if he were possessed. His grip was getting tighter and tighter. And the Ring...it was influencing him."

Aragorn looked down at her confusedly. She clambered out from his coat and scampered up until she was lying over his shoulder. Her body was so small that it balanced perfectly on his shoulder. Ammy wriggled as she hung her front paws down. In this place she didn't have to shout/squeak to be heard. Despite the height she found as long as she didn't look straight down the distance was bearable.

"The Ring sounds as if it whispers. I noticed it before particularly in Imladris at the council. It was feeding everyone's agitation, provoking them into a more frenzied state. In Boromir's case I think it is partly his true desires magnified. The Ring encourages him to take it."

As Ammy spoke her whiskers tickled Aragorn's ear and he was forced to bring some of his hair over the appendage. He did not think it would be wise to start laughing and make the rabbit irate. After all this was a serious conversation and the Ranger thought it might offend the woman's honour if he began laughing.

"I think we should try to keep Boromir and Frodo from being alone or isolated together." Aragorn spoke softly. "Whilst I do not think Frodo would willingly give Boromir the Ring, he is smaller and has none of the speed or brute strength the Gondorian has. Boromir would easily overpower Frodo."

"Agreed. But what about the others, including yourself..." Ammy added and turned her gaze from watching the group in front of them to regard Aragorn. "Would you take the Ring? harm Frodo? If Boromir were to try and take it, it would not be because he is evil but because he wishes to protect his people. Would you take it for the same reason?"

After a few minutes silence as they navigated onto the path winding around the mountain, assisting Hobbits and tempting Bill onto the narrow outcrop Aragorn confidently spoke.

"No. I would not take the Ring from Frodo. I have no desire for its power. To the elves and myself it is a dark evil object which we do not seek. Gandalf has already resisted its power, Gimli cares only about Dwarf affairs and the protection of his people. Legolas finds it more evil than I. And I sincerely doubt it has crossed any of the Hobbits minds to take it from Frodo. They are brave and loyal, they will not take it. What of yourself?"

Ammy wrinkled her nose vehemently. A shiver ran through her body. There was no way in heaven or hell that she would be touching the Ring again. Not unless she absolutely had to.

"Never. I would not have it, touch it, smell it nor see it if I could. It makes my fur stand up. Then I would look even fluffier than I already do."  
>Amaterasu wriggled on Aragorn's shoulder indicating that she wanted to come down. The Ranger reached up and plucked the small mammal up by the scruff of her neck. Instinctively she went numb and limp in his grasp, her legs hanging down and her ears flopped to either side of her head. Aragorn tucked her back inside his coat and she curled further into the fabric. The warmth was making her sleepy.<br>"You or I should endeavour to be with Frodo. One of us at least. And we agree not to let Boromir alone with Frodo." As she finished speaking the warmth got to her and she drowsily yawned a twitched her ears over her eyes.  
>"Wake me up if something happens." She yawned and as she fell asleep Ammy could feel the vibrations of Aragorn chuckling.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait a second! Why am I here?" Amaterasu said as she gazed at the familiar clouds that indicated she was to see Master Campfer.<br>"I didn't realise I could come here in the day. Then again I've never fallen asleep in the day before. At least I'm not cold and asleep. That would be bad. This Ranger gives off more heat than I thought."

Ammy snickered and flattened her fur down. Even in her dreams the fluffy hair was uncontrollable. Once she looked presentable she looked around to see if Campfer had made an appearance.

"I guess I'll look around and see if he's around. Maybe he'll know how I can change back into Tigress."

As Ammy hopped through thin wispy vapour and over other more solid clouds she kept a sharp ear out for any sounds of Campfer being otherwise engaged. She didn't particularly fancy walking in on the two lovers again. Ammy wasn't completely naive or innocent to the ways of the world but being a voyeur really wasn't her cup of tea.

"Campfer? You there?" She called out as she continued hopping. After a short time she found one of the larger roots she had tripped over on one of her first visits. Ammy knew if she followed this root it would lead to Campfer's usual resting spot. As she continued down the root she realised it was taking longer than usual to find Campfer.

"Campfer, for crying out loud! Are you here? Or am I wasting my time when I could be sleeping?"

A faint voice called out to her and Amaterasu twitched with relief. It was a soft and familiar voice and sounded like the wind blowing through a forest.

"This way Amaterasu. I'm sorry I was otherwise occupied."

Two male hands with a bark-like appearance reached down and scooped up the rabbit. Each knuckle had a swirl of wood and the top side of his hands were rough but the palm was smooth and shiny, like polished mahogany.

Despite the fact he was made of wood his hands were not particularly hard and seemed to be thrumming with heat. As Campfer lifted Ammy she felt like purring. Shame she coudn't any more.

"Salutations my small fluffy friend. How is your journey progressing?" Master Campfer spoke and held the mammal up to his face. This close up Ammy could see that his eyes were a deep green with flecks of gold and red similar to the leaves in autumn.

"Good afternoon Campfer. The journey is progressing. We have had to go over the mountain and not through the gap of Rohan. The Crebain were watching the pass and so now we or rather the Fellowship is clambering up steep slopes in the snow."

One of Campfer's fingers reached out and he began stroking Ammy's fur from the top of her head down her back. The repetitive action was soothing and Ammy closed her eyes and enjoyed the affection.

"That does not sound good. What is good however is that you have discovered a new body. I must say you make a splendid rabbit. I wonder... In what circumstances did your transformation occur? I believe some transformations in the early stages are brought on by events and heightened emotion."

Ammy opened her gold eyes and was surprised to see a pair of brilliant blue eyes with thick, long lashes peering at her from over Master Campfer's bare shoulder.

Klotho let out a squeal, grabbed Ammy from Campfer's hands and hugged the startled rabbit to her chest. Her arms went under Ammy's front legs and her bottom half was left dangling down.

"You are sooooo cute! And soft! And fluffy! I could eat you up!" The goddess had reverted to the mental age of a teenager, a far cry from the millennia old being she truly was.

"Klotho! If you wouldn't mind loosening your grip a teeny-tiny bit. I would like to breathe please." Ammy gasped out and was gratified when the goddess eased off on the hugging. Klotho refused however to relinquish Ammy and so the rabbit was forced to dangle ungracefully whilst she spoke with the tree.

"It happened before we got to the Gap of Rohan. The Crebain were searching the land and as we hid under some rocky outcrops I realised I was too big. As I was desperately begging and wishing to be smaller I was engulfed in a fiery sensation that seemed to scorch me to my very being. Then all of a sudden I was a rabbit. It is not as wonderful or as useful as being tigress. Predominantly because first Boromir and then the rest of the Fellowship wished to eat me!"

By the time Amaterasu had finished relating her tale Campfer and Klotho were both doubled over laughing. The tale was amusing and they had attempted to remain fairly composed but as the indignant squeaking voice rose in pitch on the part where she was nearly consumed, their composure crumbled and they found themselves in hysterics.

The rabbit glowered at them, or as much as a rabbit can glare, and finally they ceased.  
>"Do you know how I can go back to tigress? This form is only convenient for warming hands. I can't pull my own weight at the moment and this form is particularly vulnerable."<p>

"Of course my diminutive friend. I can see how your small stature could be an issue." Campfer smiled innocently down at Ammy and the rabbit thought the tree was lucky she wasn't a tigress or he may have had a few new chips in his pristine bark. As it was a rabbit couldn't do much more than nibble on his toes...

"Right. A few rules about shifting. Number one: You have to keep calm at least the first few times when you shift between each new form.  
>Number two: No thinking of trying to shift to a form you haven't manifested into before, only shift to what you have been. The shifts into new forms are natural occurrences that should happen depending on the situation andor need you have at the time.  
>Number three: Do not mix forms; you can only be one form at a time. Finally don't try to shift to human in the day yet. You need to stay in this form for a while during the day. It is for your own protection. In your animal forms Sauron has more trouble trying to locate you and whilst your human body is unique he is unaware yet of your arrival as a human or animal. Your animal forms are misleading. After all who would suspect an animal of being part of a long lost race?<br>Sauron thinks he completely annihilated your people, he's become overconfident. Hiding in plain sight in animal form is your greatest weapon; transform into a human and he will recognise the signs instantly if he gets word of you."

Ammy wrinkled her nose in confusion and stared at the tree.

"How will Sauron find me more easily in my human form? Both my forms have silvery-white hair. That's pretty obvious." Ammy asked. To her surprise it was not Campfer who answered but he looked away with a guilty expression on his face.

"Unfortunately or possibly fortunately; depending on which view you take, some of your animal traits will begin to carry over to your human form. It was a self-defence mechanism created by the Valar when they created the Ama-no-mihashira people. It was to distinguish them from the mortals and elves already inhabiting Middle Earth. Your entire race had one distinguishing feature however. This prevented them from being caught or killed whilst in animal forms. They all had gold eyes in their animal forms."

Klotho sat down on a protruding root and placed Ammy in her lap. She then continued with her explanation, an absent look on her face, as if she was watching something different whilst talking with Ammy.

"Now luckily for us none of your enemies will get close enough to see the colour of your eyes or get back to Sauron alive. And when your animal traits start to seep through to your human form if you were to be human in the day it would be like dressing up in drag and doing the hula!" The goddess finished off with a small grin on her face.

"Lion King?" Ammy looked up at the immortal with a disbelieving look on her face.

"My sisters and I decided to watch it. We're watching all the Disney's. Every one that has been made and will be made." The goddess grinned "That's the beauty of being able to see past, present and future. The ability to see to the past also enabled my sisters and I to realise that there is another reason you should remain hidden from Sauron as long as possible. We have little time for that now though so I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

"Fine, putting your obsession with Disney behind me, what do you mean exactly by 'animal traits'? Things like enhanced sight and hearing of the animal I was before?"

"Umm, more like actual physical features." Campfer spoke before Klotho could after sending the goddess a warning look. Obviously she had been close to letting something slip but Ammy decided she would ask about that at another time when becoming a larger mammal wasn't so important.  
>"Things like your ears, tail, nose, hands, and skin. It'll change each time you transform from a different form to human e.g. tigress to human to tigress to human the last time you transform you will have cat features but if you were to transform into a rabbit before reverting back to human then you would gain rabbit-like features."<p>

"Great, ultimate weird here I come." Ammy moaned. "The Fellowship are gonna freak even more and possibly tease me mercilessly. Boromir will probably run away in terror!" She let out a sigh. Things were getting more and more complicated.

"Now let's get you back to tigress as I believe you have a few minutes before you're to wake." Campfer said as he looked to the goddess. Klotho placed the rabbit on a cloud and Campfer knelt down in front of Ammy.

"Close your eyes slow your breathing and relax your muscles." As Ammy followed his instructions she began to feel weightless, as if floating on a still pool of water.  
>"I want you to remember what it was like being feline. Body weight, muscles, fur, sight, sense of smell, hearing, everything. Once you can recall all that embrace it fully but remember you are you. A human woman inside an animal form. Your mind has to grasp this concept but not be ruled by it or you won't be able to transform fully."<p>

She kept her breathing slow and even and recalled the sensations she had felt whilst being a strong cat. Ammy thought about how it felt to have advanced sight, smell and hearing. How each part of her body had worked, the muscles and bones flowing as she stalked through the grass, her claws silently shifting the earth as she was poised to leap.

Similar sensations to fire swamped her body but this time it didn't burn. Rather it felt welcoming and comforting. Again her muscles and bones seemed to stretch but it wasn't half as painful as the first time.  
>She soon stood proudly on all fours with her smaller, but no less sensitive, ears twitching and her tail lazily flicking in the air behind her.<p>

"Thank you so much. Do I do the same to go back to rabbit?" She asked as she stretched out and popped her claws out.

"Yes. Obviously you think about rabbit memories. Now remember not to try human form in the day. It is for your safety and the transformation process is different. When the time comes I shall teach you how to remain human in the day. But for now promise me Amaterasu that you will not attempt it." Master Campfer looked at her with concern and worry etched into his face. For the first time since meeting him Ammy thought he looked old, more like centuries than a few decades. She solemnly nodded and swore not to try being human.

"Time to wake now Ammy. The Fellowship is about to be in some trouble." Klotho suddenly spoke and the clouds seemed to part, dropping Ammy through the air...

* * *

><p>On waking Ammy discovered that she had been dropped into the snow and that there was a storm raging around the mountain they were attempting to climb.<p>

"My apologies Lady Ama. I wasn't expecting you to suddenly transform lassie, definitely not in your sleep anyhow. You gave me quite a shock!" Gimli's voiced penetrated the harsh sound of the wind against the mountain. Rising to her paws Ammy shook her fur in order to dislodge some snow that had slipped into her ears.

"It's quite alright Gimli. Where are we now? Last I remember Aragorn was carrying me."

"Aye lass, he was. But then this foul weather sprang up and we've made little progress in the half an hour that you were asleep. Aragorn is assisting Frodo and Sam. I still say we should have gone under the mountain rather than up and over it."  
>As the dwarf grumbled the wind blew even harder, buffeting the tigress hard. Unsuspecting she staggered inward, colliding with Boromir who was carrying two Hobbits. The Man would have fallen had Gimli and Ammy not grabbed the back of his coat and pulled him back.<p>

"My thanks!" He bellowed and the continued wading in the path Gandalf was making. The further they progressed the more snow seemed to build up and even Ammy began to struggle, the snow packing into her fur and freezing solid, making her fur heavier and giving her paws less mobility and grip.

As they inched forward Legolas cried out. As they turned their attention to the elf, Gandalf clambered towards the edge of the cliff face.

Ammy could hear a voice above the wind but was unable to make out what it was saying. The storm increased in ferocity and seemed as if it were trying to blast or buffet them off the face of the mountain.

Lightening struck the rock above them and snow began to fall hard down on their heads for a few seconds. Luckily it was not a large deluge and they shook it off them. Gandalf began shouting towards the sky, trying to appease the storm but it did not seem to be working.  
>The snow on which the wizard was standing appeared to be sliding and Ammy leapt over Boromir and grabbed the wizard's cloak. She sunk her teeth deep into the fabric and moved backwards so the fabric was taut. Gandalf continued shouting but Ammy could hear the rest of the Fellowship shouting.<p>

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Boromir bellowed as he ducked his head and raised his hands to cover Merry and Pippin's heads, offering what little protection he was able. Legolas pushed Gandalf away from the edge and in towards the rock face and Ammy looked up to see a vast amount of snow tumbling down towards them.

The sheer weight of the snow would crush them if they were unlucky or bury them. Panicking Amaterasu looked in panic to find Frodo who was near the back of their party.

'Oh god!' Ammy thought and leapt to cover Frodo, Aragorn and Sam. 'Something larger, much larger and solid. Please, please, please! I don't want to be buried alive!'

The Valar must have been watching because the acidic flames burned through her body but they lasted less than a second and Amaterasu instinctively curled round her companions.  
>Large talons dug into the cliff above and below the outcrop the Fellowship was stuck on, a long spiked tail wrapped around the front of the cliff and stretched a long, serpentine neck back down and joined it with the base of the tail. Placing a large head on the largest part of free snow and flung the left wing over the neck, head and tail and felt the snow buffet down onto the membrane of the wing and against the scaled frame of a lithe body.<p>

The Fellowship had all squeezed their eyes shut and ducked their heads in anticipation of the snow crashing down on them but after realising that they were not being crushed or buried they realised that it was in fact rather warm, not the suffocating cold of ice and snow.

Boromir was the first to raise his head and he stared up in amazement. Pippin and Merry felt all the breath leave the Gondorian's body and they looked up quickly too.

"Wah!" Pippin screeched causing the rest of the group to raise their heads too. "Ammy you're...you're a...you're a-a-aaa..."

Gandalf stood from the ungraceful position he had been flung into and found himself standing right next to a large, reptilian head. Ammy's head was now about the height of a ten foot tree and the width of a small hut. The slopes and planes of her face were elegant and above her eyes and leading down the bones of her snout to her nostrils were small spikes. Her skin was smooth and beaded, as if the Valar had taken the time to place millions of pearls on her flesh. Each smooth pearl-like scale was hard as diamonds and as she breathed the ones around her nostrils seemed to shimmer in the dim light.

A sharp fang crept just over her bottom lip on each side of her mouth and there were a few curved spikes on the underside of her jaw. The spikes on the ridges of her bones and the underside of her jaw were beaded with the scales but those which protruded from the side of her head and followed the slope of her jaw line into her neck were the colour of ivory and were smooth, un-scaled and sharp at the point. Two horns were on the top of her head and they too sloped back and instead of being white, these two were silver with black tips.

Ammy's golden eyes stared at the disbelieving males and she snorted with laughter. Fire erupted from her nostrils and they gasped as white, silver and gold flames leapt into the air and vanished. The snow which Boromir and Aragorn had been wading through was quickly melting with the heat produced by Amaterasu and soon they were all beginning to wish for it back.

"Never, in all my years have I seen such a magnificent Fire-drake." Gandalf breathed out. His eyes were filled with awe and wonder. "The last Dragon in Middle Earth was the greedy Smaug who was a while ago slain. May I?"

Mithrandir reached out towards Ammy, his hand quivering. She lazily blinked her eye and moved her head from off the ground and towards the wizard, careful not to knock him. His hand stroked over her scales and up her eye ridge over the small spikes. Pippin who was also overcome with curiosity crept forward and placed his hands on the front of her snout. He followed the line of her lips until he found the one protruding fang which was pristine white. The small Hobbit was startled when Ammy curled her lips back in a smile and demonstrated her full set of pearly white, razor sharp teeth.

"You eternally surprise us Lady Ama. I'm afraid that by the time our quest ends nothing you can do will surprise me." Legolas spoke from his place by her belly where he had been examining the joint of her wing to her body.

**'I think I am more surprised than any of you.'**

Ammy's voice rang out but her mouth did not move. Her voice was also not as loud as they had expected it to be but rather was calmer and clearer than in her tigress, rabbit or human form. It was as if she had gained an entirely new timbre that was as ethereal as the quality of her scales.

"Amaterasu, you do realise you said that out loud." Gimli spoke up from his position by Bill the pony. Both dwarf and pony were considerably startled by the dragon. Gimli was wary because dragons were notorious for liking treasure and gold and Bill was just plain tired of being scared of the strange female which couldn't seem to decide what it wanted to be.  
>The pony thought the filly should choose one form and stick to it. He himself preferred the rabbit, small and unthreatening. But of course this didn't really matter as no one had asked his opinion nor could they. After all he was just the pack pony, the forgotten member of the party.<p>

**'I said it in my head.'** Again Ammy's voice rang out in their heads and her lips did not move.

"Well I definitely heard that." Merry stated. "Have you tried talking out loud?"

Amaterasu opened her mouth and tried to speak but all that came out were growls and odd noises which made no logical sense to anyone.

"That made no sense to any of us. Do the talking thing in your head again." Sam spoke up. "Try saying something to all of us and then just thinking as if you were on your own."

**'What exactly do you want me to say? This is all rather odd.'**

"Now try thinking something that you don't want us to hear." Sam was rather excited by now and was nearly jumping up and down on the spot.

_'This is getting rather ridiculous. At least Sam is excited. He has looked rather downtrodden recently.'_ Ammy thought and then looked inquisitively at Sam.

"Nothing! It seems if you want us to hear we can, otherwise your voice don't come out. It's as if you're talking in our heads!" The plump Hobbit exclaimed.

**'Well now I propose we have a new plan of action. I can feel that the snow fall from above has stopped but I do not think we should continue. I at any rate cannot accompany you unless I shift back to tigress and I do not know if I can call the dragon back if we need it. It is a different sensation to the other forms...'** Ammy's voice drifted off and she settled her large head back on the ground and regarded them steadily with one large golden eye.

* * *

><p>AN: There we go. Hope that was enjoyable! On another note thank you all so much! The response for the last chapter from readers and reviewers was fantastic! I never expected to have so many people reading and enjoying my random musings. 93 Favourites, 134 followers and 134 reviews! Thank you for everything and I hope you all continue to read and enjoy. As always your thoughts and opinions are valued and appreciated so don't stop reviewing!

Thanks again and please;  
>Read and Review<p>

Ryua


	13. Chapter 12 Flying

A/N: This chapter didn't work out how I expected and I'm not 100% happy with the ending but I've kept you guys waiting long enough so here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings...I own only my laptop. Even my music instrument and my laptop don't belong to me... That's how poor I am...

"Talking"  
><em>'Ammy's thoughts'<em>  
><em><strong>'Ammy Projecting whilst in dragon form'<strong>_

_Revision 30/03/12: Parts of this chapter have been edited but shouldn't effect the overall story!**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

Flying

* * *

><p>As Ammy watched the group began to discuss their next move. There seemed to be some contention as to which route they should take. Ammy personally didn't mind but hoped they came to a decision sometime soon. Whilst the growing pile of snow wasn't going to get in her way, it was beginning to pile up on her wing and she could feel the air getting colder as the day advanced.<p>

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Gandalf's voice boomed in the small enclosed space.

As everyone turned their attention to Frodo the poor Hobbit looked around nervously. Their faces had all turned to look at the poor Halfling. Each of them regarded him with expectant faces.

_**'Go with your instincts Frodo. Don't let the pressure of anyone else make your decision. I will follow you whatever you choose.'** _Ammy spoke softly and was pleased when only Frodo turned to look at her. It seemed as if she could speak directly, as if she were whispering in their ear, with one person if she concentrated on that lone person hearing her words.

Frodo swallowed apprehensively and then turned his gaze to Gandalf.

"We shall go through the mines. I cannot ask any of you to risk your lives on this mountain. The Gap of Rohan is no longer a safe option for us and I hope we may receive some aid or safety in the Mines of Moria."

Gandalf's expression was one of conflict and worry. His eyes closed and for a split second Ammy thought she saw a tear trickle down his face and disappear into his beard.

"So be it. We should turn back and make our way down the mountainside at once. There are a few mere hours of daylight available to us, so haste is of the essence."

Aragorn and Boromir once again picked up two Hobbits each and Gimli took up Bill's lead rein. Gandalf drew his cloak round him and pulled his hat down firmly on his head and nodded to Ammy.

Carefully Amaterasu unwound her tail from its place curved round the cliff edge. Cold air gushed into the almost oppressive heat that had built up in their small cavern formed by Ammy's body. Next the dragon slowly pulled her head out from under her wing and was wary of knocking any of the small humanoids; one glancing knock from her large head could break bones or send the males flying.

As Ammy's head drew fully out into the open snow buffeted over her scales and close to her eyes. She was greatly surprised when a transparent film flicked over her eyes. It appeared that she had a second transparent eyelid which protected the large orbs.

_'Well that's new. Quite useful. I can imagine that when I'm flying the wind would dry out my eyes. Hmm, flying huh.'_

The Fellowship had turned around and were starting to wade back throught the snow: Gimli and Bill leading, Aragorn, Frodo and Sam sticking close to the pony's flanks with Boromir carrying Merry and Pippin almost on top of the Ranger. Gandalf was walking with his head bowed against the weather's onslaught. The only members seemingly unaffected were Legolas who was walking on tope of the snow piles with graceless ease and Ammy who had tucked her behemoth wings back tightly against her frame. The snow and wind broke against her back and neck yet she did not feel even slightly cold.

The flakes of ice swirled in the eddies and currents of the wind's path and her dragon eyes could pick up the tiniest of details on an individual snowflake. The frozen water droplets were unique and tiny and sparkled coldly in front of Ammy's eyes.

Once the Fellowship was a safe distance away Amaterasu unearthed her long talons from the rock face where she had embedded them. Teetering slightly when she released her front talons, her wings instinctively opened to help her gain her balance once again.

_'Similar to a bird. So, how to go about the flying? When birds teach their babies to fly the chicks just jump...So instead of jumping I could simply, let go...'_

As she opened her wings further a large gust if wind caught her wings and pushed her from the cliff face, sending her soaring into the sky. The ear-splitting screech Ammy made as she soared upwards echoed round and pierced through the gale.

"Ammy!" Frodo cried as he strained to get to the edge and look for his friend however Aragorn kept him firmly restrained and the Hobbit was left to just call for the dragon.

* * *

><p>The air currents lifted the dragon upwards and her mane fluttered wildly along her neck. The hair was thrown back and forth, a shimmering curtain of silver threads and at the end of each strand there was a tiny flame which burned and sparked with each new movement.<br>Coasting along the wind path it was only necessary to tilt her wings slightly and flick the tips in order to change direction. Ammy floated along in the air for a few minutes getting a feel for her new form and her newfound flying abilities.

As she turned her attention back to the Fellowship Ammy realised that they had barely moved. Their progress down the mountainside was considerably slower than on the way up. The hazardous weather was making movement in any direction, up or down, left or right extremely dangerous.

_'If they continue at that speed they'll all freeze to death before they're even half way down.'_ She hovered above the males, her wings beating furiously to keep her in that position. The force of the air moved by her wings moved the snow out of the Fellowship's path but unfortunately the air force was also buffeting the men. The strength of the air was knocking them about quite viciously and Boromir was pushed quite precariously close to the edge.

_**'Oops! Sorry!'** _Ammy spoke to Boromir as Legolas pulled the Gondorian away from the edge. _'That's not working.'_ The dragon rose up higher and peered through the heavy snowstorm. The eyesight in her newest form was incredible she could see in panoramic view or for want of better terminology "zoom in" on certain objects. Ammy could see the slope which they had laboured up that morning and was shocked to see that there was a mini avalanche rolling down it.

_'Maybe going back the way we came isn't the best option. We can't go forward, we can't go backward and we can't go around the mountain... We'll have to go off it! This might just work!'_

Ammy hovered nearby her large form offering some meagre protection from the cold wind and as the Fellowship moved onto a wider rock ledge she closed her wings and dropped down over them. Her talons sunk into the rock beside the group and she twisted her neck and tucked her head under body to see the males.

**_'I have a plan. There's an avalanche on the slope you're about to walk onto. Climb on I think I can get us off this rockpile! Gandalf climb up and sit right were my neck meets my shoulders, Legolas can you climb to the top of my head and hold onto one of my horns?'_** As the two climbed up her foreleg Ammy continued instructing the others.  
><em><strong>'Aragorn, Boromir you need to go to my front legs. Take the Hobbits with you. Once I release the rock you'll have a few seconds to leap into my...are they paws or hands? You get the idea?'<strong>_ Both men nodded and carrying their Hobbits moved to a leg each.

_**'Gimli, I know you will not be particularly happy anywhere so where you go is up to you. Where will it be?'**_

The Dwarf regarded the dragon with horror. Gimli gulped and then clambered on top of her head, wrapping his arms and legs around her horn. Legolas patted the Dwarf on his back and gave a reassuring smile. Ammy slowly retracted her head from under her belly and stretched her neck back out to its full length.

_**'Hold on up there.'**_ Ammy thought. She released the cliff and as soon as her talons were clear of the stone scooped her paw into a cup-like shape. The men threw the Hobbits into the cradle as gently as possible and then clambered in.

Standing on only her back two feet, Amaterasu reared up keeping her wings tightly pressed against her body. There was a shout from Gimli as she reared up followed by furious Dwarf curses. If Ammy had, had the ability she believed her cheeks would have been blushing with the language and ferocity of the Gimli's cursing.

Bill had given up by this point. He was cold right through to his bones, his fur was matted and the packs on his back were all saturated making the load twice as heavy. To top it all off there was a giant lizard thing with wings and sharp pointy teeth and claws standing over him. It was all too much for the loyal pony and rather than bolting he stood in the snow resignedly waiting for the next ridiculous event.

He was not disappointed as Ammy spread her wings but angled them through the wind, the top edge cutting so that the air split above and below her wing and didn't force her off the mountain. As she lifted off from the ledge she grabbed the pony round his middle with her back claws. Her talons curved carefully under the pony's soft belly and locked into each other making sure he was safely grasped.

_**'Ready? Here we go. Geronimo!'**_ Fully opening her wings Ammy caught the next gust of wind which threw her and her precious cargo into the sky. They flew higher and higher and were soon far away from the deadly mountain.

**_'Which direction would be most advantageous Gandalf? I don't know how long I can carry you all and night is getting closer so if we're not careful we could end up plummeting from the sky with a very horrible landing.'_** Ammy thought as she hovered. Her wings weren't moving as furiously as before as there were more air currents and less resistance than by the rocky face.

Ammy could almost feel Gimli's relief when they had stopped moving. The dwarf in question was still hugging tightly to her horn and his eyes were tightly shut and his lips pressed in a thin line.  
>As Gandalf shouted above the whistling wind for Ammy to go right, she wheeled in that direction and began to power through the air with long broad strokes of her wings. The direction of the wind was against her and Ammy found it difficult to keep flying at a steady pace.<p>

For Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf the cold-biting wind was harshly buffeting them and they had little shelter from it. Gandalf had the sense of mind to bury his hands in Ammy's mane. The tiny silver flames that danced along each strand of hair did not burn his skin but ghosted over his flesh and sent warmth into his very core.  
>Gimli and Legolas were unable to immerse their hands in the mane because they would lose their tentative grip on the smooth horns. Luckily the hair by the horns was quite long and thick and as the wind whipped it around Legolas and Gimli kept getting brushed by tiny flames which raced over their skin and gave them comforting bursts of heat.<p>

The two men with the Hobbits were protected from the onslaught of the weather and spent the journey discussing battle tactics (rather Boromir told an eager Merry and sleepy Pippin of his exploits) and Elf-lore (Aragorn related the tale of the arrival of the Valar to weary Frodo and hungry Sam). They were kept quite warm in their cocoons because Ammy's scales were warm to the touch and little wind was seeping in through her claws.

The most unfortunate of all the group was Bill. Despite Ammy's claws wrapped around him and the scales of her feet touching his sides and legs most of his body was exposed to the elements. The pony gave a huge 'huff' through his nose and hung his head down. If he was going to be flown through the air he may as well have a nap.

* * *

><p>About an hour later the Fellowship was clear of the mountain and were nearing some snow-covered level ground that slowly returned back to dirt and rocks, the occasional dejected shrub dotted the mainly flat plain.<p>

Ammy was panting as her wings flapped slowly. Her head and neck, which had been stretched out against the wind in order to remain more stream-lined now sagged limply and every now and again Legolas had to encourage her to keep her head up. The entire flight had been spent forcing her way through gale-force winds and she hadn't been able to glide at all.

"Lady Ama! The sun is going down! We need to land now!" Legolas shouted as her head began to dip once again. She wearily raised her head and looked towards the descending sun. There was 5 minutes if she was lucky.

_'Bollocks. Gonna have to do this the quick way.'_ Ammy thought to herself.

_**'Hold on. Going down.'** _She closed her wings and immediately went into a nose dive.

"AHHHHH! What the hell are you doing Lassie?!" Gimli roared, tears whipping from his eyes due to the increasing speed of the wind.

The ground was rushing up towards them and just as Gandalf and Legolas were about to tell her to pull up Ammy snapped her wings out a few metres above the ground. She glided along just above the ground, dropped Bill down on top of a slight rise and he was immensely relieved to be on solid ground once more.

The dragon released her front talons and dumped Boromir, Aragorn and the Hobbits quite unceremoniously in a deep snow drift. After she had deposited her cargo Ammy's strength gave out, her wings went limp and folded back into her body.  
>As she fell Legolas grabbed Gimli, slid down Ammy's neck to grab Gandalf and then threw them all off. They landed safely on their feet but were sent flying when Ammy's body crashed into the ground a few metres away from them, sending a small quake through the earth.<p>

"Ammy!" Frodo hurtled past the elf, wizard and dwarf as if they didn't even exist but before he was even next to the furred tail tip, sparkling lights engulfed her body, similar to the little flames that danced along her mane, and she shrank back into her human form.

Ammy groaned as she sat up completely naked in the cold snow. Her hair had come undone from the braid Legolas had put it in and luckily the white/silver strands were covering everything of importance. She could hear footsteps compacting the soft snow as the moved towards her and as Frodo came into sight in the fading light, miniature versions of her dragon wings snapped around to cover her unclothed frame.

"Guess that's the first of my new attributes to carry over." She mumbled. "Frodo could you get my clothes from the pack on Bill please?"  
>Frodo grinned and scampered over to Bill. Boromir was standing by the pony and unhooked the pack handing it down to Frodo.<p>

"Thanks Boromir." The Hobbit brought the pack over to Ammy. She retracted one wing and held out her hand. Frodo noticed that her hand was trembling and that she almost dropped the bag when he handed it over to her.

"Are you alright Ammy? You're shaking?" He asked concernedly but was met with no reply as the woman was intent on dressing herself.

Ammy's wings provided great cover for her to get changed behind, she had noticed that all the males had averted their attention once they realised she wasn't covered. Quickly pulling on the trousers she came across a slight snag when trying to put her shirt on. The oversized shirt was large but her wings would tear it easily and it didn't seem as if she could fold them against her back.

Luckily there were some thick, long white strips of fabric in the pack, probably to be used as bandages. Ammy unravelled a couple of the fabric strips and then wrapped them round her chest and stomach. Whilst this covered the majority of her skin she had to leave her shoulders and arms exposed but it seemed like a reasonable compromise.

"Thank you Frodo. We should probably carry on shouldn't we? We've lost an entire day going up and down that blasted rock!" Ammy smiled tiredly at the Hobbit. The sun had completely set and she should not have been able to see the Hobbit however she could make out all his features. The moon was covered by a thick cloud bank yet she could see the tiniest of details from the dimple in his cheek, to the blue of his eyes and the few copper curls in his dark hair.

"Lady Ama, you still have wings, and your hair... it's on fire!" Legolas spoke awe-struck as he mysteriously appeared behind them out of the darkness.

"It is? I don't smell burning!"Ammy twisted and turned trying to see her flaming hair. Finally after a minute's pointless struggling she grabbed a chunk of her hair and pulled the entire length over her shoulder. Legolas was right. Her hair was covered in flames but it wasn't burning, rather it was as if tiny flame droplets were pouring down the mass of her hair. A shimmering waterfall of silver flames on white strands that just fizzled out at the end. They continually fell so she was giving of a constant light, explaining how she could see everyone and vice versa.

_'At least I don't look like a flashing neon sign or like I'm trying to do Morse Code...'She_ thought as she looked sceptically at the descending flames.

"Well that's unexpected." Merry commented dryly as he walked over to stand by the trio. The rest of the Fellowship followed by a nervous Bill who was flustered by the flames (natural instincts and all that).

"I was told that certain...attributes and features would carry over from my other forms. Whatever I am before I turn human will send some physical aspects along with the change, hence the wings and flaming hair."

"Your dragon form is impressive Ammy! You were bigger than Master Frodo's house! And he has one of the largest Hobbit holes in the Shire!" Sam's face was full of delight. He hadn't expected half the craziness that had occurred when he and Master Frodo set out from the Shire. If Ammy's dragon was the largest thing they met on their journey then Sam would be relieved. The world outside the Shire was so big and Ammy even bigger and more fantastical, but there couldn't be many things bigger than her, could there?

"Whilst this is fascinating and incredibly intriguing we should move on." Gandalf had straightened out his cloak and hat. The ride on Ammy's back had greatly dishevelled him and the wizard had spent a few minutes taming his wind-blown beard.  
>"We are about an hour's walk from the entrance to the mines and I do not wish to be out in the open for too long."<p>

The various members of the group gathered themselves up and collected their packs from Bill and began to follow Gandalf. He led them off the snowy ground back to dirt and earth and one could almost feel the relief at the lack of snow. Pippin thought that he had seen enough snow to last him a lifetime, he did after all end up buried in it and had swallowed quite a lot of the ice-cold water...

Ammy slowly rose to her feet. Her legs were trembling and she could barely feel her toes, although she didn't think she was cold, her hair was producing enough heat to keep her entire body warm. Rather, she felt stretched and thin, tired and exhausted like a horse that has spent the entire day working in the fields without a break. Just standing was a chore and Ammy could feel her head throbbing and her balance swaying.

Frodo let out a yelp as the small woman suddenly tumbled towards him. Luckily Legolas caught her before she actually landed on the Hobbit.

"Oops. Think I'm tired." Ammy mumbled and let out a yawn. "I did just fly through a storm with ten passengers." Her voice drifted off as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"One of you will have to carry her for a while whilst she regains her energy and strength. We cannot stop, we have been delayed too much already today." Gandalf called back and pointed at Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas. Boromir walked back to where the elf, woman and Hobbit were standing and held out his arms.

"I can carry her for a bit. If I get tired Aragorn can take her. You need your hands free to shoot." Frodo let out a small squeak at this suggestion and Legolas sensed Frodo's distrust of the Gondorian. They both recollected the last time Boromir had, had hold of Ammy albeit in rabbit form and they knew that the experience had made Amaterasu wary of Boromir.

"It's fine Boromir. I can carry her on my back. She has enough strength to hold on round my neck and I am not was weary as you. You and Aragorn did carry the Hobbits through the blizzard and up the mountain and I did little then. Frodo can carry my quiver and bow. If we are attacked I shall place Lady Ama somewhere safe and Frodo and the other Hobbits can guard her." Legolas smiled innocently and Boromir and the Gondorian shrugged and walked off.

"Hold on to her for a second Frodo." Legolas sat the oblivious Ammy down in the snow and Frodo stood behind her, keeping her upright. The elf unhooked both quiver and bow and handed them to Frodo. He then crouched down in front of Ammy with his back towards her. Frodo held onto the bow and quiver in his left hand and looped Ammy's arms over Legolas' shoulders with his right.

Once her arms were over the elf's shoulders he hooked his arms under her knees and stood up. Ammy registered what was happening and instinctively wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck and her legs round his torso. The odd looking female looked rather like a baby monkey, with wings, clinging to its mother.

"Fly my pretties, Fly!" Ammy giggled as she clung on gently. Her head rested on the back of the elf's shoulder and she soon drifted into a light sleep.

Frodo was left to carry the bow and arrows and he also ended up bundling Ammy's hair up as it was trailing down her back, wrapping itself around Legolas' legs and looking like an accident waiting to happen.

This was not exactly what the Hobbit had envisioned doing on his quest to Mount Doom; the concept of carrying a wood elf's bow and arrows and a mass of white hair that was on fire had never crossed his mind. The fire droplets weren't burning his skin or clothes but Frodo made sure to keep the bow and feather-tipped arrows far from the hair. It would be just his luck for Ammy's hair to destroy Legolas' bow and he was pretty sure the wood would burn him and the Halfling had no desire for more injuries...

* * *

><p>AN: Hope that was worth waiting for. I apologise for the comparative shortness to the previous chapter but there didn't seem to be a good point to stop. I don't know when my next update will be as I'm getting ready to go to Uni. Really exciting but scary too!

As usual please Read and Review, I've been overwhelmed by the response from soo many of you! Never in my wildest dreams did I expect my drabble to be so well received and every review I get inspires me to continue. We are now on 30,000+ words, 163 Reviews, 105 Favs and 149 Follows! (Faints in shock) Please continue as it is very exciting to log into my emails and see a list of 30 reviews!

Ryua

P.S. If anyone would like to/has drawn anything for this fanfic I would be over the moon to see it! Maybe someone could do a drawing for the cover? No pressure, it is merely that my artistic skills extend to cake decoration not drawing so if anyone has done anything I would love to see it! PM me if you have or post a link in a review!


	14. Chapter 13 Knowing

A/N: I apologise profusely for the long wait! I will throw myself on the ground for forgiveness. Although to be honest I did say on my profile that I had writer's block so if you didn't read that then you can't really blame me for not trying. Epic chapter coming up here, length and content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything else you may recognise in this story. I do however own Ammy and the scenarios I put her in. If I owned LOTR I would not be in college trying to become a musician...

"Talking"  
><em>'Ammy dragon talk'<br>"Quotations."_  
><strong>'Balrog talk'<br>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Knowing

Merry watched Ammy's hair with great interest. He had relieved Frodo of the massive length of hair as his smaller friend was beginning to tire holding both Ammy's hair and Legolas's bow. Upon noticing that Frodo was slowing down and beginning to pull on the sleeping woman's head Merry had rushed up and taken the silky threads.

Each individual strand had what appeared to be droplets of fire running down its length. Upon reaching the end of the hair it burned for a few seconds and then puffed out of existence, only to reappear at the top of Ammy's head. Obviously Merry was not able to watch the flame's progress completely as Ammy's hair was bundled up in his arms and would be rather tangled when she eventually woke. Despite the possibility of being set on fire Meriadoc found Amaterasu's hair beautiful and alluring. When she was human it was pure and fine, like spider's silk but in this form it seemed sturdier and the flames pouring down filled him with a sense of ease.

They had been walking for over an hour and night had fallen completely but the Fellowship was making steady progress because of Ammy's hair. The fire on her hair was providing enough light that every member of their troop could see and the light the flames exuded touched each individual.

Legolas found that his troubles were lessened and he wasn't even feeling slightly tired from carrying the petite but fully grown woman. Sam and Bill found themselves heartened once more and both had regained their normal cheerful dispositions. Gimli had fully recovered from the trauma of flying and was now regaling an equally cheerful Pippin with the myths and legends that surrounded the Mines of Moria. Despite being very weary and feeling the ring growing heavier on his soul Frodo felt some of his worries ease off when the dragon fire touched his skin. For Aragorn the light seemed to brighten the path and gave him hope.

* * *

><p>By the time Ammy awoke it was but a few minutes before dawn. The Group had traveled deep into the caverns and tunnels of the mines and were nearly three-quarters of the way through. They had managed to stop for a few hours rest and of course to have two meals, courtesy of the Hobbits.<br>Ammy woke to find herself cradled in the arms of Boromir, whom despite the quick pace was trying to walk as smoothly as possible.

It took the woman a few minutes to wake properly and once she had she began to blush a deep red.

"Umm, Boromir? You can put me down now." She said timidly and let a small shriek out as the man nearly dropped her in astonishment. Luckily he caught her before she could hit the floor and gently lowered his arm until her feet were on the floor but kept his other round her back.

Ammy tottered unsteadily on her bare feet. The ground at first felt as if it were shifting and she was grateful for the Gondorian's steady hand. Gradually her sense of balance returned and she was quite happy to be on two feet once again.

"Are you feeling better Lady Ama? You have been asleep for several hours." Boromir asked.

"Much better thank you Boromir. I'm sorry you had to carry me. I must have been rather cumbersome." Saying that Ammy stretched out her wings which had been pressed tight against her back for the last few hours.

Despite the strenuous flying she had done earlier that day, her muscles and wings felt less sore and looser, as if the exercise had been days ago rather than mere hours.

"It was no trouble Lady. Especially after all you have done for us." Boromir bowed to Ammy and offered her a gentle smile. "We should try and keep up with the others milady. I do not fancy getting lost down here. The mines are dark and I have no Dwarf senses to lead me out."

Amaterasu smiled nervously at Boromir and he grasped her arm carefully. Sensing no animosity Ammy let herself be drug along behind Boromir as the Gondorian hastened to catch up with their companions.

"Lady Ama has awoken." Legolas spoke from near the front of the group and Frodo over heard him.

The small Hobbit turned around anxiously and saw that the elf was indeed telling the truth and Ammy and Boromir hurried up to them out of the darkness. Ammy's face had regained its colour and whilst she was still wobbly on her legs she was looking a lot healthier than a few hours prior and Frodo let out a sigh of relief. As the two finally caught up with the stationary group a relieved look appeared on everyone's faces.

Ammy's sleep had appeared fairly natural at first, the sleep of the exhausted, but after a few hours rest she had tensed up and a disconcerted look had risen on her face. Her sleep had been tense from that point on and even when they had stopped for their second break (and meal) she had not relaxed any. Aragorn and Boromir had been taking it in turns to carry the sleeping woman and at one point the Ranger saw her crying, large tears dripping down her cheeks and rolling into her hair where they were consumed by the flames.

Sam rummaged around in his pack which he had taken off and placed on the floor on seeing that Lady Ama was awake. The Hobbit had deliberately made too much food during their second meal and after fending Pippin and Gimli off it had used the meat to make a sandwich for the woman. A few meagre slices of bread with thick meat wrapped in them. Unfortunately the Hobbit had been lacking for anything decent and so this would have to do for the mysterious woman.  
>Letting out a small cry of success Sam held aloft the wrapped sandwich which had some paper wrapped tightly around it. Like a sniffer dog Pippin was soon bouncing round Sam's heels begging for the food with wide eyes.<p>

"It ain't for you Took!" Sam cried indignantly. "It's for the Lady Ama. She hasn't eaten in nearly a day now, and I thought she'd probably be hungry by now. So stop being so greedy!"

Blushing furiously red Samwise held up the packet to Ammy who looked at him with surprise.

Sam had never appeared as uncomfortable as Boromir with her presence and had enjoyed seeing each new form she took but the Hobbit had always given off this sense of annoyance whenever she was with Frodo. Ammy knelt down next to Sam and took the proffered food. She opened up the wrapping, careful to keep the contents inside, and saw the effort the Hobbit had gone to. The bread was the least stale bits of the loaf they had left (Elvish bread lasted longer than human bread, but still began to taste foul after a while) some large pieces of meat and she could smell that he had used some herbs in the sandwich too: Rosemary and possibly Basil. Holding the sandwich in one hand Ammy lent forward and embraced the little Hobbit tightly with her free arm.

Sam let out an "eep" of surprise and the proceeded to turn a deeper rouge colour than he already was. Ammy eventually released him and the Hobbit fumbled to explain himself.

"I thought you'd be tired an' all after carrying us all through the snowstorm and the wind, and this greedy lot would'na saved you much so I thought it best for me to make something for when you woke. I'm just glad you woke afore you turned back into a dragon 'cause I don't think this tiny sandwich would'a filled a dragon." Sam mumbled, whilst wringing his hands in his shirt.

Ammy smiled at the Hobbit's adorable bashfulness and decided to reward him further.

"Thank you very much Sam. I am starving and I'm glad one of you men thought to save me something."

Using her free hand Ammy brushed the brown and copper curls from Sam's forehead and placed a soft kiss there. Gasps of surprise filled the air and Legolas looked on amusedly. Pippin and Merry looked rather jealous and a soft smile had appeared on Frodo's face. The first smile the dark-haired Hobbit had given since they left the mountainside. The burden on the Halfling was growing stronger and he was feeling more and more regret the further his friend's were brought near to danger.

"Come my friends. We cannot linger long here. There is great evil here and I wish to go through the mines as quickly as possible."Gandalf spoke from near the front of the group and Legolas could see that the wizards grip on his staff was much tighter and his knuckles were white. Something that scared Mithrandir must be truly frightening...

* * *

><p>Ammy ate her sandwich gratefully. She had not noticed the discomfort in her belly but after consideration she realised she had not eaten in nearly a day. They had spent a day going up the mountain and when she flew them off the mountain the others had all had chances to eat whilst catching a free ride.<p>

Luckily Ammy finished her sandwich just before she felt the tingling sensation of the change.

"Wait!" She cried out from the back of the group. "I need to stop. You carry on and I'll catch you up."

"Hmm, we will not leave you unprotected. Legolas, will you remain here whilst Ammy transforms?" Gandalf rested a palm on the elf's shoulder. "Try and find out what Campfer told her, if she'll speak to you of it. Those dreams she was having were not induced by her mind and I reckon the tree told her something." He whispered into Legolas's ear and the elf nodded.

The rest of the group continued on, leaving the woman and the elf standing in the dim light, with a mere few metres between them. Trusting the elf not to peek, Ammy began unwinding the bandages wrapped around her top half. Someone had braided her hair once again and so her task was made much easier. Feeling the flames coming on much quicker Ammy hastily untied the string that held her trousers up and they fell to the ground.

After throwing the bandages and trousers aside Ammy crouched low to the ground, the change coming quickly, her body was consumed with the same fires as the times before only this time the fires didn't cause sharp pain, instead they were soothing and felt like the fire droplets that were in her mane.

The transformation was soon over and where the woman had crouched the dragoness stood, neck high and proud, wings spread wide, tail flicking back and forth lazily and her teeth bared in a toothy smile. For her the process was not unfamiliar but Legolas had watched in amazement.

Gold light had wrapped itself round her body, appearing from thin air or from within Amaterasu herself the elf did not know and as soon as it had encased her entire form the transformation had begun.  
>Starting from her fingertips and toenails the transformation spread up her body, scales appearing over her entire frame and then she appeared to be on fire! Flames rippled and billowed across her small flame growing larger and larger up into the heights of the cavernous space they were in, mounting in rolling banks of fire until Legolas thought no mortal or immortal could bear to look at them. Then the flames rolled down from Ammy's head: revealing the wedge like skull with her gold eyes gleaming, teeth bared sharply in a growl, down her neck, back, legs and finally burning down to her tail and flaring once more until there was naught left.<p>

Ammy chuckled at the wondrous look on Legolas's face. She doubted many things still surprised or enchanted the elf, he had after all been living for many years.

_'I shall forgive you for peeking, Legolas. The look on your face tells me my modesty was not compromised in anyway.'_ She chuckled lowly as he slowly came back to his senses. The elf grinned dazedly up at her.

"That, was one of the most wondrous sights I have had the fortune to see. I thought there was little beauty and mystery left in Middle Earth but you have proved me wrong Lady Ama. I shall collect your clothes, you may wish to transform into a more...agile size? I do not think your dragon form will be able to fit into all the caverns we must enter."

_'You are right. I suppose I'm just lucky this space was so large.'_ Ammy thought to him before she closed her eyes and envisioned her tigress form. The transformation between the two forms was a lot quicker and smoother than the times before and soon Ammy found herself on all fours and purring.

"Was it you who braided my hair Legolas?" Ammy asked as she stretched in a very feline way: front legs stretched out with toes spread with her rear end much higher. A cat-like yawn stretched her mouth and as she stretched Ammy licked her incisors, she could still taste the sandwich Sam had made for her.

"Aye, it was Ammy. Whilst your hair is beautiful, it is quite cumbersome. I recall Frodo nearly tripped over it several times and as soon as we stopped by the entrance to the mines I braided it for ease of movement." Legolas replied as they set off in the direction of the Fellowship. They could still see the light emitted from Gandalf's staff but it was a way off.

"Thank you. I hope the flames didn't burn you? I didn't think they would, after all you, Gimli and Gandalf all sat in my mane. Why did you have to stop at the entrance? And come to think of it, how come we have yet to see any other dwarves?" Ammy looked around as far as she could see in the darkness.

"Gandalf, forgot the password..." Legolas left his statement to hang in the air and was rewarded when Ammy let out chuffing laughs.  
>"It was not really a password, more a riddle. Frodo eventually solved it and we entered the Mines. Once we were in however we sort of wished we weren't. There were corpses everywhere. Dwarves and orcs mixed together and they had lain there for many years."<p>

Ammy recoiled at the thought of corpses. She was glad she had been unconscious at that point.

"We turned to leave but there was a monster in the lake which tried to consume Frodo. We fought it and rescued the Hobbit but the only safe path left to us was through the mines. The creature in the lake brought the entrance down in its excitement and anger and so here we are. But tell me Ammy, what did you dream?"

The tigress remained silent for a moment pacing quietly beside the elf. Her paws landed softly on the hard stone floor and the only sound the pair could hear was the sound of their breathing and rocks falling in distant caverns.

"I had another lesson with Campfer. He told me more of my people's history. And then the Three Fates appeared." Her voice was quiet and low, burdened with sorrow.

"What did the Fates tell you Lady Ama?"

"Atropos, the one who decides how people die and the one who ends people's lives told me that time was running out for one of the Fellowship. And that I would not be able to do anything, nor would any of you... She didn't tell me who though.  
>Lachesis told me that my thread is getting longer, but it is beginning to split. Normally humans only have one or two splits per major event in their lives, but I currently have six. Three end in disaster, which will mean I return back to my entrance to this world, but you will all have forgotten me.<br>If I continue choosing paths which end in ruin then the Three Fates are bound by some rule to keep returning me until I succeed. But I don't want to have to keep meeting you all for the first time. I would know you, but you would not know me and the trust we have built would be lost and everyone would fear and hate me.  
>If I choose the right paths then my future is unknown at this time. The threads wind and connect with new people but Lachesis cannot yet see whether these threads will end in triumph or not."<p>

The air between the two was heavy with untold sorrow. Legolas could tell there was something else Ammy was keeping from him, but with her grievous news he did not wish to push her further.

"I think, Amaterasu, we will have to wait and see. You are burdened as heavily if not more so than Frodo. Frodo carries the burden of the Ring and thus the lives of us all, but you...You will know more than we know, see more than we can see and always be slightly different. But it is not a bad thing as long as you don't allow it to consume you. Remember, knowledge is power and it can sometimes corrupt. Don't allow your feelings to change what must be. The Fates would not have told you of this death unless it was necessary. I will stand behind you and Frodo no matter what may happen."

The two remained silent as they hastened their footsteps and caught up with the Fellowship. Legolas watched amazed at Ammy's resilience for as they came in sight of the group her entire posture changed: she went from weary, depressed with her head and tail hanging low in defeat to elegant, poised and almost playful. A gleam appeared in her golden eyes and Legolas watched as she pounced on Boromir.

"Thank you again Boromir for carrying me. Aren't you glad I was human and not tigress?!" She teased the man and was rewarded with a small deep chuckle.

"You frighten me not Lady Ama. Now kindly remove your paws from my shoulders, and stop breathing in my hair." Ammy was pleased that the Gondorian taunted her back and eager to keep the comradely feeling they had established, backed away.

She sidled up to Aragorn, brushing her head, neck and body along his thigh and was reduced to jelly in his hands when his right hand delved into her fur and scratched along the arch of her spine. The tigress wound herself around the tall man and then pranced away from him to bowl into the Hobbits, not hard enough to knock them over but enough to make them giggle at her kitten-like manner.

* * *

><p>The cheery mood she managed to establish did not last for long and soon the group found themselves preparing for battle. Gimli had run off into a chamber through which daylight was creeping in and they had discovered the tomb of his cousin Balin. Pippin's curiousity definitely killed the cat and satisfaction would not be bringing it back. In fact Ammy was certain that they would all be lucky to escape, boxed in as they were, their only chance of escape through the door which was barricaded and orcs were trying to force their way in.<p>

The flimsy, rotted door was not strong enough to keep the hordes away and soon the hideous creatures were clambering into the room. Legolas was shooting down orcs and swinging knives and his bow at them, taking down several in mere seconds. Aragorn and Boromir were also holding their own quite well and Gimli was almost incandescent with rage, his axe cleaving heads and slitting bellies like a knife through butter.

Ammy stayed near the Hobbits with Gandalf but soon there were too many orcs in the room to remain away from the fighting. She leapt into battle, fur bristling, claws out and teeth bared. The Hobbits and Gandalf were swinging their swords, jabbing and cutting and Ammy sort of wished she was lucky enough to have a blade. Instead, she had resorted to dodging her enemies and then pouncing, slamming them hard enough into the ground that they were knocked.

As the battle carried on she began to feel more at ease in her tigress form until her senses were sharpened she could almost feel the pulse in the necks of the orcs. She grabbed hold of one orc with her powerful jaws and threw it until it landed on its back, then without giving it a second to recover she bit down with her incisors and ripped out its pulse.

Amaterasu spat out the orc flesh and then jumped back into the fray, ripping out the necks of orcs and clawing at them until her fur was stained with flecks of black blood. Some orcs began to back away in fright at the savage vision she presented: Jaws dripping with black blood, claws coated in the foul substance, her paws and muzzle smeared with it and her gold eyes burning in the white and black-stained face, some of the foul creatures turned and ran.

Seconds passed, then minutes and there seemed to be no end to the foul creatures. Then Ammy began to wish only orcs remained as she clung onto the back of a cave troll trying to tear it away from Sam. The frightened Hobbit had been unfortunate enough to be the first victim the troll saw and despite his diminutive size Sam had been unable to evade the larger beast.

Boromir and Aragorn had hold of the chain around its neck and were pulling it away from Sam, but to add to its grief Ammy leapt onto its back and began clawing at its neck and back. Her ears were pressed flat against her scalp in her fury and soon the beast was too distracted to continue pursuing Sam. Instead it reached over its head for Ammy and grabbed her round the waist, throwing her off.

She landed on all four paws, unharmed but was soon dodging orc blades. Looking up she saw Boromir hit the wall and then fall dazedly shaking his head.

"Boromir!" Ammy screamed and then she leapt over the head of her opponent to crash into the orc looming over the fallen man. Her body crashed into the orc and she quickly sank her teeth into his neck but not before the orc gave a parting blow down her side.

Ammy snarled in pain as the blade managed to slice down her side but had little time to recover, orcs descending on her. She continued snarling with her ears pressed flat against her scalp once more the orcs had encircled her and were jabbing at her with their swords, none of them brave enough to come near her to deal a finishing blow.

Instead they were killed when the agitated cave troll swung his club and plastered them on a wall. Ammy sneered at the splattered orc and turned her attention back to the remaining orcs.

During her fight with the orcs, the cave troll had gone after Frodo and the little Hobbit now lay still in the rubble of a wall. The orcs had been defeated and instead the Fellowship were focusing their attacks on the large beast.

Merry and Pippin were stabbing it repeatedly with their swords and in its anger it grabbed Merry and held him upside down. Gimli dived in and out slashing at the troll's legs. Ammy could sense that Frodo was still alive, her heightened senses could hear his breathing and her incisors could sense his pulse but she was alive with fury and leapt at the beast, landing on its back next to Pippin and tearing at its flesh with her claws and teeth.

Too badly wounded the beast eventually stumbled to a halt, confusedly touching its wounds and sensing pain. Pippin reared up and plunged his sword in one final time. The cave troll reared back and stumbled and then there was an arrow piercing its skull. Sensing the troll's dying pulse, Ammy grasped the back of Pippin's clothes and leapt off, landing on a ledge safely with the Hobbit.

The Fellowship watched as the troll stumbled some more but soon it collapsed and lay defeated. Once the troll was downed the Fellowship hurried to where Frodo and Aragorn lay. The Ranger by now had regained consciousness and crawled over to Frodo. Ammy remained on the ledge, her tail flicking angrily back and forth. The bloodlust was still on her and she fought to remain in control and not rip out the pulses of her companions.

Aragorn turned Frodo over and the Hobbit groaned and clutched his side. The Fellowship looked on in relief and amazement as he revealed the mithril armour Bilbo had given him back in Rivendell. There was no time for rest however as orc cries echoed in through the destroyed doorway and the Fellowship leapt through the hole in the wall, which conveniently let out into another grand hallway. The group ran as fast they could, but Frodo was still slightly winded from the spear driving into him and the other Hobbits were not used to battle. Coming up beside Frodo and Sam the two slowest, Ammy slowed her pace until she was running at the same speed as the Hobbits.

"Get on!" She cried and Frodo reached for her neck and grabbed hold. He swung himself onto her back and she hissed when his left leg hit her wound. He held out his hand for Sam who grabbed hold and then leapt onto the tigress' back. Quickly getting used to her load Ammy quickened her pace until she was ahead of Gandalf.

For some reason this cavern was well lit, unlike the one in which she had transformed and Ammy could see, hear and smell orcs. They were pouring through doorways, cracks in the floor, walls and ceiling and soon the group were surrounded. She skid to a halt but did not allow Frodo or Sam off her back, instead she paced round the circle the group had made and snarled at the orcs.

The foul creatures jabbed their swords and spears and looked on hungrily at the group. Sensing particular animosity from one ugly specimen with bulging, slit-pupilled eyes Ammy snarled at him and swiped a paw out, catching the creature and raking four long claw marks down its arm.  
>Seeing the demonic cat injure one of their own the orcs backed away but continued jabbing their blades towards the group.<p>

Preparing for a battle the Fellowship were shocked when a loud growl echoed through the hall. The orcs looked round in fear and on seeing an orange light approaching they began clamouring and screaming, running and climbing back into the holes from whence they came. The ugly creatures were quick in their retreat and Gimli let out a triumphant laugh. The tension was still high however and Ammy felt her ears press down against her scalp in terror and her body retreated away from the source in fear without her permission. More growls echoed in the cavernous space and Ammy's eyes widened in terror. She knew she was not the only one affected as each of the group looked towards the source of the noise with wide eyes and shallow breaths. Boromir whispered to Gandalf, fear catching his breath in his throat.

"What is this new devilry?"

"A Balrog." Gandalf replied. "A demon of the ancient world." More rumbling growls rang and Ammy could feel her fight or flight survival instincts kicking in.  
>"This foe is beyond any of you, RUN!" Gandalf cried and sped away towards the Bridge of Khazad Dum.<p>

Ammy ran alongside Gandalf, her pupils almost dilated in terror. They soon came to a flight of stairs and Boromir nearly tumbled over the edge, luckily he was caught by Legolas and they continued their retreat. Soon they reached a part of the stairs where the stone had been destroyed and a large gap was left in its place. Once Ammy had stopped Frodo and Sam slipped off her back and Frodo rested a hand in Ammy's fur on her shoulder. He did not receive the comfort he was seeking however as every muscle of the tigress' body was shaking.

The fight-or-flight mode was trying to consume her animal body and only sheer will power was stopping Amaterasu from abandoning her friends. That and the warning from Atropos was ringing in her head.  
><em>"One will die soon. One of the members of your Fellowship. And there will be nothing you can do for him."<em> What scared her most however was not this statement but Lachesis' continuing sentence  
><em><span>"And you will run and run and then be consumed with darkness. Where you will be forced to make a choice; an unwilling choice presented to you by the flames in the darkness."<span>_

Recalling these words Ammy was distracted enough to not notice the Fellowship jumping the gap until only Aragorn, Frodo and herself remained. The stairs crumbled beneath their feet and Aragorn threw Frodo further back up the stairs. Ammy retreated too and felt the Hobbit sink both hands into her fur for comfort.

Just when it looked like Ammy would have to transform into dragon to get them to safety a large rock from the ceiling fell down and crashed through the stairs behind them, leaving them on a precarious wedge or stone. The eon old stone crumbled and cracked, teetering on a point and the trio moved back and then forward to encourage the rocky stairs to fall forward.

Luckily Aragorn's plan worked and the two males leapt into the arms of Legolas and Boromir. Amaterasu jumped over the heads of all the Fellowship to land several steps below and used the power of her jump to propel her forward down the stairs. She soon was ahead of the group and entering through a doorway into yet another cavernous hall.

Flames licked up the sides of the walls and blocked several flights of stairs and doorways. Ammy crouched close to the ground and snarled angrily. The flames were different to her dragon flames. These felt cruel, malevolent and vicious. As if all warmth and light had been sucked from them leaving only harsh pain and fire behind. The Fellowship entered the door behind her and Gandalf gestured the group on towards the bridge. He and Ammy remained to face their foe and as they watched a creature as black as the deepest cave rose from the flames. It roared a challenge in Gandalf's face and the wizard turned and ran towards the other members of the Fellowship.

The Balrog began to walk after them, each step covering ground quicker and quicker. Ammy ran along beside it and sought out the dragon. Soon she too was engulfed with fire but her fire did not burn like the Balrog's and instead her white fire repelled the sickly orange flames of the creature of darkness.

Amaterasu kept pace with the fell creature and just as it was about to reach out a hand for Gandalf she slammed her entire body weight into it. So intent on its human prey the Balrog had failed to notice her presence and so crashed into a wall.  
>The Fellowship continued on to the Bridge and began to cross, none of them looking behind in case the creature caught them. The men and the Hobbits soon reached the other side, with Legolas close behind and as they turned around they saw Ammy engaged in battle with the Balrog.<p>

* * *

><p>Her white form glowed against the blackness of the Balrog and whilst the two creatures fought, their flames seemed to do battle also: the fire in Ammy's mane was alight and twisting and every time the Balrog sought to grasp the dragon round the neck the silver droplets coursed over its hand causing it to let go. Amaterasu although big, was smaller than the demon and had lost the element of surprise. She reared up on her back legs and darted her neck and head towards the black devil hoping to force it back and away from her friends. As she was fighting the creature she could hear someone trying to invade her mind and all of a sudden a harsh, cruel voice that sounded centuries old echoed in her head.<p>

**'One of your kind yet lives. Tell me how did you escape the destruction of your people?'** It laughed cruelly in her head and Ammy shook her large head as if to shake it from her mind.

**'That will not work little one. I am far older and more powerful than you. Now tell me how you survived. It has been many centuries since I have seen one of your people. The first was when the war began between Sauron and the elves...the last time was when Men and Elves formed their alliance. Some of your people fled to hide away in these caverns and caves and wait for Sauron to be destroyed they crept down and down, further into the darkness and became weak. I slew them all.'**

Ammy's eyes widened in horror as she realised the Balrog was speaking in her head. Suddenly images were thrust into her head of other creatures battling the Balrog in the darkness, they too seemed to glow with the same pure flame as she however theirs was dimmer and weaker than Ammy's and they soon fell under the Balrog's power.

**'For millennia I hid here. Biding and waiting. The taste of your brethren fed me through the centuries. For when they fled here some of them remained pure and strong despite the lack of light. Then the Dwarves woke me when they dug too deep and I feasted upon them and their sorrow. The orcs fear me and I feasted upon their fear for five hundred years, until you and your friends arrived little one. Did you know, your people are the purest next to the elves? And your purity can either feed or destroy a dark creature. That is why your people were slain. Now I shall slay you and feast upon your innocence and purity!'**

Amaterasu let out a shriek as the Balrog grasped her by a wing and attempted to snap the bones. She lunged forward, angered by the destruction of the Ame-no-Mihashira but also propelled by the fury and pain of Izanami who remained locked in the back of her mind. The ancient Ame-no-Mihashira was full of grief and pain which echoed through the cavern in which Ammy had trapped her and soon Amaterasu could feel it consuming her.

Distracted by her and Izanami's feelings Ammy was unaware as the Balrog picked her up and threw her across the bridge. The dragon screeched as she slammed into the wall and then fell onto the ground.

The Fellowship had watched the battle between the two creatures in horror and had retreated back up the stairs when the Balrog and Ammy's flames had begun to creep towards them over the crevice. Gandalf remained on the bridge, encircled in white light and flame watching the battling creatures. He winced when Ammy was thrown and looked back over his shoulder to see her shrinking back down into tigress form. She got up and shook her head groggily but before she could transform again, Gandalf faced down the Balrog.

The Fellowship watched in horror as the small wizard challenged the creature which had brought down Amaterasu.

"You cannot pass!" The wizard shouted his face set with resolve. Ammy shook her head to try and relieve the ringing in her ears and to force Izanami back into her prison.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" Gandalf raised his staff, the crystal in the top growing brighter and brighter until it's light reached Ammy also. Once the light from the crystal reached her Ammy felt Izanami thrown back into her mind and she managed to regain control of her body and thoughts. Still groggy from being thrown against the wall Ammy did not protest when Boromir and Aragorn began to herd her up the stairs towards the Hobbits.

A battle ensued between the wizard and Durin's Bane. Ammy watched dazedly as history repeated itself with one creature of light fighting this evil creation. The creature placed one giant foot on the bridge and it began to crack.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf cried and stamped his staff down on the bridge. Again the Balrog came forward and the bridge crumbled under its weight. As the creature of fire and shadow tumbled down the crevice the Fellowship let out a sigh of relief only to cry out as Gandalf was pulled from his stance and clung on with both hands to the crumbling rock.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried as he tried to reach the wizard but was held back by Boromir. The small hands grasped and pulled at Boromir's arm attempting to dislodge the larger man but to no avail. Ammy's head finally cleared enough that she could see and hear properly.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf said desperately clinging onto the rock and then, he let go.

"Noooo!" Frodo and Ammy screamed and Aragorn stared in disbelief. Boromir heaved the struggling Hobbit up into his arms and ran up the stairs towards the exit.

"Aragorn! Ammy!" Boromir shouted and then turned and ran through the carved doorway back into the light of day.

Aragorn turned and followed, looking back of his shoulder, ducking arrows from orcs. As he went past Ammy he attempted to grab her but was fended off when she let out a snarl.

The tigress stood at the edge and stared down the dark depths of the canyon into which Gandalf and the Balrog had fallen.

Just before it fell out of sight the Balrog had touched her mind and spoken one last time.

**'Run little one. Run from the creatures that will consume you and don't stop.'**

It's evil laughter still rang in her head but Ammy turned and clambered up the stairs after her friends, the malicious sound seeming to chase her up and out into the light and into her very soul...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Phew. Epic chapter. Didn't think it would turn out this long, if I'm honest. I sat down with an idea and then five hours later here we are. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You're lucky, I almost split it into two about halfway through. After the battle in Balin's tomb? But then the words kept flowing and Ammy kept running around in my head. She's already got the next chapter sorted out.  
>We're probably not gonna dwell too much in Lorien as I want to hurry up and get to The Two Towers arc, which is where the first idea sprang up for this story!<br>Now for the reviews. I think I replied to most of you personally to tell you to bear with me, but I thought I'd thank you all again here.

**REVIEWS:**

**superkiran** – I'm glad you like Ammy's dragon form. I hope this chapter satisfied for that. You will see it again in later chapters!  
><strong>Jovie Black-<strong> Thank you for sticking with me! I'm sorry it's so late!  
><strong>peacewithinchaos-<strong> Thanks for joining! The flaming hair was a spontaneous addition. My first draft Ammy's hair was only on fire when she was dragon but then she popped into my head with dragon wings and flaming hair! Glad you like it, it's one of my favourite surprises!  
><strong>Memo (91/12)**- So many people referring to it as a book! I hope I continue to please well enough for it to remain so.  
><strong>Shannon the Original-<strong> I thought I may as well make Ammy massive, well massive enough to be able to carry 4 plump Hobbits, two men (one in armour), an elf, a dwarf (in full battle armour), a wizard and a pony. Otherwise it would have taken them ages to get off the mountain...  
><strong>IdrilSilmarwenEamaneLuinwe-<strong> Wooo! Team Arammy! ... I still don't know yet what the pairing will be... I like both :'( Legolas/Ammy and Aragorn/Ammy...I don't have to do a pairing I know but I feel that Ammy is destined to be with someone from Middle Earth. Sigh.  
><strong>watergoddesskasey-<strong> THANK YOU! :D  
><strong>Goldenfur97 <strong>– I hope this update can make your day and you don't mind the long wait.  
><strong>daughterofthering-<strong> I love when people tell me that my work makes them think of music! Personally I was hearing "If you were flying" and "Passing the Flame" from the Eragon Soundtrack when I wrote the flying sequence! Go check them out if you don't know them already.  
><strong>faye50free<strong> – I hope the small Boromir interaction was enough. I can't say more about Boromir without giving away parts of the story. There will be more interaction between Boromir and Ammy though. Promise!  
><strong><span>dandapanda- <span>**Sorry I didn't update soon... Hope this chapter makes up for it though.  
><strong><span>MyRawrIsSoft-<span>** THANK YOU SO MUCH! I know I replied to your questions personally but I re-read your review and thought wow, you complimented the story and my writing style and I know authors don't often get their style complimented. I was aiming for a mix of descriptive and straight writing. For me Tolkien is amazing to read because there is soo much description but at the same time there is so much that by the time you reach another chapter you have forgotten half of it! Hope you enjoy this update! And thank you once again. Really, thanks.  
><strong>Emzy2k11-<strong> I'm sorry it's not soon but hope you enjoyed the update.. and I hope this answers your question about the Balrog.  
><strong>Awesome (911/12)**- Another Aragorn/Ammy shipper. Welcome! Afraid you'll have to wait and see about the pairing though.  
><strong>DragonBlade1000<strong>- Hello my constant reviewer. I'm glad you PM cause it makes me think about writing again! Hope this update doesn't disappoint.  
><strong>rednightwolf-<strong> I will always continue this story. It's my baby (metaphorical baby) and I don't want to abandon it. Besides every time I think I'm stuck Ammy pops back in my head and tells me to get on with it! :D  
><strong>TyntylaGirl-<strong> Welcoma Amolas fan. Thanks for reviewing, hope you continue to read and anticipate the pairing.  
><strong>ImATree (102/12)**- Arammy fan welcome. (Love your name by the way) You'll have to wait and see for the pairing I'm afraid. Ammy doesn't know what she wants and neither do I.  
><strong>chibivampire93-<strong> I totally understand what you mean about waiting. I am sorry for the wait for this chapter. I used to hate waiting for new stories to update but I ran out of really good ones to read that were completed so I have now over 100 on alerts... Hope this was worth the wait and I'm glad you consider my story good enough to be patient for.

Again thank you for all the support. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd hit 200 reviews! Let's see if we can get it to 250?

Let me know your thoughts and feelings, I think this is one of my best chapters to date.

Ryua


	15. Chapter 14 Crying

A/N: again I apologise for the delay in updating. Christmas, Birthday and College all got the better of me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything else that you may recognise. I do own Ammy and the new OC that appears however!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Crying

The Fellowship spilled out into the bright daylight, a stark and painful contrast of the dark and gloomy world they had left behind. The grief-stricken men stumbled over the rocks until they each found a place to cry out their sorrows. None would mock the other as they were all consumed with the same overwhelming sadness and pain.

Legolas did not cry but looked around his world with new eyes. It had been many years since he had lost someone dear to him and he could not quite remember how to deal with the pain. Gimli let out deep sobs and clear tears dripped into his beard, hanging like crystals and then disappearing into the redness. Pippin cried loudly, blaming himself for their loss: if only he hadn't touched the arrow, if only he could curb his curiosity. Merry cried silently, in contrast to his dearest friend, tears rolled down dirt-stained cheeks to land in the thickness of Pippin's curls as he leant behind his friend.  
>Boromir was without tears. He had lost too many men in the past years to the darkness that he thought he had no more tears left. Only when his people were safe would he shed tears, until then the sorrow would have to be hidden. Sam had his head in his hands and small sobs wracked his frame, he had yet to lose someone so dear to him and had always been an emotional little creature.<p>

Aragorn wiped his sword clean and sheathed the blade once more. Sighing he turned and spoke to the blonde elf.

"Legolas, get them up." The Ranger strode back over to Sam and lifted the Hobbit to his feet, brushing tears from the smaller face. "On your feet Sam."

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir cried out in horror. He and Aragorn had seen their fair share of slaughter but for the Hobbits who had only left their home on a whim, and had never even dreamed of losing companions in such a venture, it was too cruel to ask them to push aside their grief without even minutes to comprehend it.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must make for Lothlorien. The orcs and fell beasts do not dare venture there. We can rest and mourn once safe." Aragorn moved up the hill once again and helped Legolas bring Merry and Pippin to their feet. Once everyone seemed to be brushing their tears away the Ranger looked for Frodo and Ammy.  
>The Halfling was already making his way towards the forests and stumbled over the large rocks dazedly.<p>

"Frodo?!" Aragorn called and despite the distance when Frodo turned to face him, the Dunedain could see tears trickling from the Hobbit's blue eyes. "Wait a moment Frodo. We move together."

By this point Ammy had padded up to the group looking worse for wear. Her tigress form was stained black with orc blood and there was a cut down her left shoulder and flank which was dripping blood. Out of all of them Amaterasu seemed least affected by Gandalf's fall. Her eyes were clear and her steps steady despite her appearance.

"You will need to bandage my wound before we set off. It does not matter if the wound is treated. It was a clean blade that went in. I do not wish to leave a blood trail for the orcs to follow." Ammy spoke softly to Aragorn who turned to Sam and retrieved the bundle of cloth that belonged to Ammy.

The bandages that she had wrapped around her torso the previous day were still clean and the Ranger used them to wrap the entire wound, binding the fabric round her frame several times and knotting it quite tightly. He was surprised that the tigress did not even flinch or snarl at him despite the pressure he was placing on the wound.

Once Aragorn was finished Ammy set off down the bumpy slope towards Frodo but instead of going to his side like the Ranger expected her too, the tigress merely paused and regarded the Hobbit with golden eyes and then continued on past the Halfling. By this point the rest of the group were ready to move out and they soon caught up with the Hobbit and continued on following Ammy's trail.

They travelled throughout the day, Aragorn leading the Fellowship with Amaterasu always slightly ahead of them. Aragorn was loathe to push the Hobbits so far and so fast when they had, had little rest or nutrition but he knew the orcs would be close behind them and he feared that they would fall quickly if attacked again. 

* * *

><p>Amaterasu loped ahead of the Fellowship, never straying too far but not getting too close either. How could she stay with them when she had known that one of them would die? And she had not told them, well, she had told Legolas but then they had been distracted by Balin's tomb and there had been the fighting and the running... If only she had told Gandalf what the Fates had said the moment she had woken. Would he still be alive now? Could she have killed the Balrog and saved his life?<p>

The Balrog had terrified Ammy. Rather, that which it signified terrified her. It was a depiction of her complete opposite, everything about her was reflected in the Balrog. Her purity and innocence in this world being the last of her kind made her vulnerable. There would always be something within her calling to the darkness and vice versa. And if she succumbed to the temptations of dark forces then she would be doomed eternally.

The entire time she had been trying to divert the Balrog her instincts were shrieking at her to flee. Knowing that Ammy had been the only being large enough to fight with the Balrog had kept her in place fighting the creature of shadow and flame, and it had been for nought. Gandalf had fallen and she had done nothing.

Why had she joined the Fellowship? Was it to remain with Frodo and the other Hobbits who had become so dear to her? To stay with her only friends in this strange new world? It was not because she was a skilled fighter, the only time she was any good at fighting was when she submitted to the animal instincts within her.

Whilst thinking on her instincts Ammy felt her hackles begin to rise. Someone or something was stalking them. The other was pacing along beside the Fellowship, too far to be discovered but Amaterasu could feel something different was watching them. It had no sense of evil about it, not like orcs or the Ring. Rather than being invasive or aggressive the presence felt familiar and comforting and Ammy was intrigued as to whom it was.

* * *

><p>The broken, bruised and battered members of the Fellowship travelled through the afternoon crossing hills and grassy plains until all that separated them from Lothlorien and refuge was a small stream and a short stretch of vibrant green grass.<br>Aragorn led the way to the forest a new energy running through him and Legolas followed closely after. They hoped the elves would be receiving towards their group, even towards Gimli, and they both knew that the elves would know that they had entered the forest.  
>The group crossed the edge of the forest and entered into the lands of the Lady of Light with a sense of relief. The orcs would not dare to pursue them into the forest for fear of the elves and so there was safety to be had for a few minutes.<p>

Amaterasu entered the forest last, still searching for the creature that had been shadowing their footsteps since they had exited the Mines. The creature had kept pace with them easily, never coming too close to be seen or scented but Ammy had felt its gaze watching them as they progressed. As the tigress entered the woods she saw a black figure slip into the trees off to her right and standing stock still she waited for any more movement from their mysterious guardian.

Upon seeing nothing she continued following her friends but kept her eyes and ears peeled. Up ahead she could hear Gimli mumbling to Frodo and Sam about the supposed 'Witch' that lived in the forests and Ammy supressed a giggle. Gimli's apparent mistrust of the elves was leading him to tell the Hobbits wild stories. In fact on their travels Gimli had told tales of his dwarf-brethren and if an elf happened to appear in the story, said elf was often spoke of disparagingly and quickly removed from the story.

Amaterasu gazed at the wood surrounding them and felt a sense of peace and calm begin to wash over her. There was sense of sanctity in these woods similar to the one she used to receive in old buildings back in her world, like churches or cathedrals. The trees were tall and seemed silvery in colour on their bark as if covered with a delicate moss or fungi and the ground was covered in leaves and soft, green moss: a stark contrast to the hard stones they had encountered in Moria.  
>Still searching for the mysterious black figure Ammy sensed people approaching but before she could alert the Fellowship they were surrounded with sharp arrows, notched and pointed in their direction.<p>

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A sarcastic tone was heard in a blonde elf's voice and Amaterasu watched as Gimli shuffled and mumbled under his breath. The tall elf then turned to Aragorn who was still leading the party and gestured for the Ranger to follow him.

The group continued onwards into the forest depths, guided by the new elf and surrounded by his wary soldiers. Finally they arrived at a flight of stairs that were made of wood and rose up around the trunk of a tree. As they began to climb the stairs Ammy could sense the return of their follower and the tigress' hackles began to rise and she hastened to suppress the snarl that was building up in her throat. It would not do after all to cause the elves alarm with her feral behaviour.

Finally they ceased climbing and found themselves on a platform. Pippin, Merry and Sam all flopped down onto the ground at once and relished at being still and having a rest. The elves that had been surrounding their group had dispersed and vanished into the trees, some standing on platforms nearby or disappearing entirely but Ammy did not doubt that they were still there watching and waiting.

Night was beginning to fall and the sun was descending rapidly, the temperature was decreasing and a chill wind seemed to be whistling through the branches. Frodo and Boromir seemed out of sorts both males looking agitated and uncomfortable in their surroundings whilst Aragorn and Legolas were more relaxed, but still on their guard.

Ammy could sense that their follower was approaching and wove her way around the members of the Fellowship, pacing agitatedly. The elf general, Haldir was conversing with Aragorn and Legolas and regarded the Hobbits that sat behind the men and dwarf. His eyes fell on Ammy and widened almost imperceptibly and he turned away from the tigress' piercing gaze to land on Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you." Haldir said and returned his gaze back to Aragorn. "You may go no further."

The elf walked away to the edge of the platform and was followed by Aragorn. The two quickly began speaking in elvish, Aragorn waving his hands and arms emphatically and the elf regarding him with steady resolve.

* * *

><p>As time dragged on towards the final seconds of sunlight Ammy felt her body being pushed at gently by the presence she had felt earlier and she rose to her feet quietly from where she had been sat next to Boromir and Frodo. The man of Gondor had been comforting Frodo about Gandalf's death, whilst petting the tigress gently, and Ammy had also felt that Frodo was drawing away from the Fellowship. Indeed the dark-haired Hobbit seemed to wince and flinch away from the looks of his friends and companions keeping his eyes turned away from them all.<br>Boromir's voice rang in Ammy's ears as she looked at the top of the stairs, waiting for the presence to reveal itself.

"You carry a heavy burden Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

Amaterasu felt her mouth pulling back and revealing her teeth in a wary snarl. The aura that had been soothing was now more demanding and buffeted against her senses and felt as if it were pushing her very soul.

Ammy felt her body begin to contort into a transformation and hastened to suppress the change. It was not the familiar change back to human form but into another animal form and of the three forms she currently had possession of the tigress was the best for defence and was also known to the elves surrounding them. She hated to think what the Lorien elves might do if she transformed into a dragon, not only would she be incredibly intimidating but she would crush the platform and all those on it.  
>Ammy searched within herself and tried to force the animal back down but it was not compliant like the rabbit or wise like the dragon, this was a new form, a young form. Her efforts were in vain however and the golden lights glimmered and played over her body catching the attention of both the Fellowship and the wary Galadhrim who notched arrows to their bows once again.<p>

Before the elves could even think of loosing their arrows the figure that had been shadowing the Fellowship entered and Haldir turned to the newcomer with recognition. The Galadhrim however did not lay down their weapons and instead divided their attention between Ammy and the new threat.

"Lay down your arrows. She is as much a threat to you as I am."

"But Milady-" Haldir's voice rose in protest at the new authority.

"I said lay down your weapons. I believe my proximity has forced another change upon her and although she attempted to force it back, a change is rarely overcome."

By now Ammy had fully transformed and she blinked rapidly. The world appeared to have grown larger once more and it appeared as if Ammy was lying on her belly. Thinking that she was in rabbit form she tried to rise up onto her front legs but was confused when she could not feel her legs.  
>Looking up and around quickly Ammy realised that she was looking up the muzzle of a large black wolf.<p>

The wolf was larger than any that Ammy had seen in her old world and was about the size of a large horse with a thick, glossy coat and shiny claws, Ammy stared up at the wolf into emerald eyes.

"What am I now?" Ammy asked as she tried to move again in vain and found that she could feel no limbs. Her tongue flickered out in frustration and as her agitation grew she felt two flaps on either side of her head flare out and her head began to rise off the ground.

A sharp hiss emitted from her and Ammy felt her mouth open wide in a warning to the large black wolf standing before her.

"You're joking? I'm a snake?" Ammy hissed out. She twisted and turned her head, finally gaining some mobility, and saw that she was indeed a snake with white scales pebbled with silver scattered down the length of her torso. Before she could fully admire her new form however the sun set completely and Ammy was forced into yet another transformation.

During this one Ammy let out a few yelps as her body reformed and was relieved when she was finally in her human form. Looking down at her skin Amaterasu saw that instead of being completely naked she was covered in scales. Her entire body looked as if she were wearing a skin suit with scales on it, similar to Mystique from the X-men. It made a change from transforming into a naked woman in front of a group of men. Indeed Ammy was beginning to think that there were few to no women in Middle Earth, having seen only a few and Arwen at Rivendell. Obviously females had no place on quests but then again, Ammy was hardly a normal woman now.

"Hmm. You are an odd one aren't you." The wolf's voice spoke out once more over the gasps from astonished elves and from Ammy's companions.  
>"Never before have I met a full blood and it is interesting to see how we differ. However now is not the time to be contemplating differences. Haldir."<p>

The wolf turned her emerald eyes from Ammy who sat on the ground before her and regarded the elf. The blonde elf bowed to the wolf and she in return nodded her head downwards. As her gaze rose back up the wolf caught sight of Legolas looking as if he wished to go to Amaterasu's side and Aragorn who also looked torn between staying with Haldir and going to the woman. A wicked gleam appeared in the she-wolf's eye and she smiled a toothy grin before becoming serious once more.

"The Fellowship will go to Caras Galadhon. Amaterasu will ride with me. The Lady is expecting them and I and Amaterasu will meet you there in a few hours." With those final words the wolf turned her attention back to Amaterasu.  
>The black wolf lowered herself down so that her front legs were flat on the floor and her shoulder was closer to the ground.<p>

"Climb on Amaterasu. You and I have much to discuss and I have much to impart to you with little time."

Ammy regarded the wolf carefully and the spoke quietly but confidently.

"Why should I go with you? I do not know you or what you are. You have followed us since we left the Mines of Moria and you're soul seems to repel and attract mine at the same time. So why should I go with you?"

The she-wolf chuckled and the sound reverberated through the wooden platform and ran through Ammy's entire body causing the woman to shiver. That crafty grin spread over the wolf's face once more, revealing pearly white incisors that echoed of creatures slain beneath them.

"I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Kiyiya and I am the last descendant of the Ame-no-Mihashira. Now, will you go with me?"

Amaterasu felt her jaw drop and then doubt and mistrust began to fill her mind. Casting her gaze around her companions and receiving no indication of discomfort or disbelief, only astonishment, she returned her attention to the wolf once more and stared into the emerald eyes that gleamed at her in the growing darkness.

Kiyiya's eyes were a deep green, darker than grass but lighter than pine and as Amaterasu stared into them, she could almost feel their souls connecting and speaking. The women from another world could sense great sorrow and pain from the she-wolf but also compassion, loyalty and above all love and hope. Kiyiya herself did not dare blink, knowing that she was being judged by this poor child. She would wait as long as it would take in order to speak with Amaterasu, the one who would save their people.

Finally Ammy blinked and broke the connection that had been flowing between the two females. She stepped up to Kiyiya's muzzle and placed one white-scaled hand on the ebony black fur and mourned the loss of her sense of touch due to the snake-skin. The small women then ran her hand along the muzzle, up over the eyes that showed only truth and back down her neck until her hand rested on Kiyiya's shoulder blade.

"I will ride with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Short chapter I know, but this was the best place to stop for now. The next part is halfway done. I hope you all like the new twist. Kiyiya is going to be pretty important in the next few chapters and will return once more in The Return of the King. Kiyiya is my new muse who arrived whilst I was watching The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. She is so full of life that she is even going to have her own story. :D A sister story to this one, set during the events of The Hobbit! I will post the next chapter of BWD and within the A/N will give you all details of the new story and I hope you will all take the time to read it! 

**Reviews:**  
>Jovie Black – I hope you enjoyed this instalment! And I hope you like Kiyiya!<br>peaceoutpandas- I think I replied to you personally? Cannae quite remember so here it is again. Ammy is fully tigress whenever she transforms into tigress, I gave her the capability to speak in this form however as it is too difficult and dull if she has to draw everything she wants to say on the ground. When she transforms back to human now she has begun to retain features of her animal transformation because she is accepting the animals fully. Hope that makes sense?  
>dandapanda – Glad you liked the previous chapter and I hope this one lives up to expectations.<br>Lord Bingo – So happy you are still reading! Hope this chapter satisfied you're desire for Ammy to gain a fellow of her species. Kiyiya slunk into my imagination after I saw the Hobbit for the first time. Then I saw the Hobbit again and she became firmly entangled within my mind, so much so that she is going to have her own tale. A sister story. ;)  
>Wisdom's Stare- Thank you for saying you enjoyed! Hope the wait was bearable!<br>AuroraStarfire- You and I conversed much so all I shall say is: thank you for the advice! It always helps to get a constructive comment that I can reply to and then bounce things off. You are wonderful and I hope this chapter was better than the previous.  
>Dean Winchester's Play Thing- There will be more battle scenes coming up in later chapters, ones you know well and others that I have created. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<br>DragonBlade1000 – You are so dedicated and I love you (in a strictly platonic way). Every time you PM it makes me think "I must write more" Please continue to read, knowing at least one person still wants to read makes it worthwhile writing.  
>MinNinniach- Thank you for your review! The pairing is still up in the air….however Kiyiya has a pairing that I have absolutely no qualms about writing. Ammy's pairing is beginning to shift quite decidedly towards one of the males…but we shall see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<br>trollalalala- The last chapter gave me soo much trouble. Mega-writer's block. It was actually depressing me that I couldn't find a way through Moria without going through it almost exactly the same as the movie. Hope this chapter lives up to my usual standard!  
>IdrilSilmarwenEamaneLuinwe – Happy you liked the last chapter. Regarding Boromir and Ammy friendship…watch this space ;)<br>faye50free- It always bugs me in movies when the characters go for days without sleeping, eating or bathing… It's incredibly unrealistic as it implies that all of the characters are superhuman! Fore-knowledge huh? I didn't actually specify as to whom would die…..and Gandalf doesn't actually die at the Bridge of Khazad-Dum….soooo…fore-warned is fore-armed? (hopefully you can work out my not so cryptic message!)  
>daydreamer0001- glad you love it! It's sort of evolved further than I thought it would…and I have soo many ideas that I can't put them all in one story. Therefore there is going to be a sister story to this one.. Thank you for finding my 'epic' chapter epic!<br>Emzy2k11 – Hello once again devoted follower! Thanks for reading and I apologise profusely for the delay in updates.  
>AliceBeilschmidt- epic was my word of the week! Don't think this chapter was epic…Intriguing maybe?<br>Guest 11/24/12 – All the forms Ammy is going to transform into are taken from the Chinese Zodiac. Hopefully your desire for a snake was satisfied. Legolas is preserved huh? Well I guess I always see him like that with a mischievous side underneath. He's Ammy's polar opposite…Aragorn is just drop dead gorgeous but a wee bit depressing. Aragorn is more my type of man which is why I like him more than Legolas…but it's Ammy's decision. Hope you are still reading!  
>LadyVivianeNight- Smiling is wonderful! I'm happy my attempt has brought you an element of joy! Thank you!<br>thebeagle- I will continue this story. Even if I'm still writing it in my thirties! I think once I hit Two Towers everything will become easier as I know exactly what is going to happen. Aragorn and Legolas are going to shine brighter in the future, think knights-in-shining-armour? Hope this chapter was worth the wait.  
>Mango To The Max- Thank you for enjoying my work. Of course I don't mind if you take inspiration from my story, obviously as long as you don't literally copy my ideasplot or characters. Once you have your story going I'd love to read it! Let me know!  
>kittylikesWhitlock – Sorry it took so long to update on both counts! Ammy is pretty badass at the moment… And who said Gandalf died? I'm pretty sure he doesn't die… ;)<br>Jin95- I've always had a love of mythology and so blending the two (fiction and mythology) was an obvious choice for me. I'm so happy you like Amaterasu.  
>Char 1221/12- Ammy's forms are following the Chinese Zodiac, which will probably become clearer later. I wanted a collection of animals to use and as I was already using Japanese mythology I thought using another mythological idea would be a good way (and that way I had to think more about the plot! :P)  
>Guest 1228/12- You're opinions have been noted! I hope you are still with us!  
>Imma-walrus-biatch- interesting pen name….Amazing huh? I'm so happy that my fic is the first you've read! It makes me proud to know that people are still discovering my story! Thank you!<br>TheGirlWhoDream- I'm happy you like it so far… Ammy and Legolas romantic scenes? Have to wait and see… it might not be Ammy and Legolas.  
>Saellyra of Mirkwood- Thank you! I hope this update isn't too late. Hannon le.<br>xXThe Solaris MaidenXx- Amazing! Amazing has part of Ammy's name in it which is why Ammy is so cool! (or not, I believe I'm hyper.) Thanks for reading.  
>Bring-on-the-walrus- Thank you for your kind words. I'm always hoping to create something different. I love reading fanfiction but it can get samey so I always strive for unusual plotsideas.  
>hawtphoenix- Thanks for reviewing and I hope it was worth the wait!<br>Guest 1/7/13 – Thank you for reading! We welcome you, new Legolas/Ammy fan!  
>DJpaigeDJ – Epic! Thank you! You have made me incredibly happy.<br>new21writer – I'm so pleased that it's interesting. It really is just a play around that I never expected to become popular. I don't think my writing style could pull off heavy and dramatic.


	16. Chapter 15 Bonding

A/N: Another chapter in less than 24 hours! I'm spoiling you guys. Literally only because Ammy has decided her story is important. I have no idea when the next update will be. Please read the A/N at the end of the chapter; It's really important to me! 

Disclaimer: don't own lord of the rings or anything else you recognise. I do own Amaterasu, Kiyiya, Kajika, Menewa and the plot twists.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Bonding

* * *

><p>Ammy relished in the smooth movement of the wolf's body beneath her. The woman was greatly tired after the events of the past few days and was relieved to be able to rest. As Kiyiya made her way back down the stairs and into the dark forest of Lothlorien Ammy examined the fur beneath her in the limited light.<p>

Kiyiya's fur was pitch black in colour save for a few places on her body; there was a long jagged stripe down her right flank where the fur was grey and white in colour and on the wolf's face and over her right eye were three long strips that were shockingly white in the darkness. The middle strip was longest and went from several centimetres over her eye down her muzzle until it reached the bottom of her jaw. The stripe on the inner most part of her face was rounded, like a crescent moon and curved around the wolf's eye socket. The outermost white marking was also curved but ran from her ear tip to the roundness of her jaw and down her neck.

The three marks on Kiyiya's face were almost reminiscent of being clawed by a large predator with three talons and Ammy shivered when she thought of the size the creature must have been to be able to reach the she-wolf's head and leave a mark.

"So, when did you arrive in Middle Earth?" Kiyiya spoke softly in the darkness and Ammy felt the vibrations of her voice rumble through her ribcage and into Ammy's legs. It was a strange feeling that Ammy wasn't quite sure she liked.

"Umm, we've been travelling for just over a month now I think. We left Rivendell in December. And we were there for a month and a bit from the end of October until we departed Rivendell. And I believe it is now January?" Ammy replied uncertainly. Travelling without phones or diaries was a new experience to her and she had quickly lost track of the days and had to guess as to the length of their journey.

"I see. I trust Lord Elrond and the elves were hospitable? It will have been a few years since I passed through Rivendell. I remember my first meeting with elves did not go down spectacularly well. Although that may have been because of my litter-siblings…" Kiyiya let out a barking laugh as she continued to navigate through the ethereal woods her steps sure and unfaltering.  
>"Talking of litter-mates, you will soon meet my brother and sister. They are larger than I so please do not shriek, it will aggravate them."<p>

"Oh. That's fine. I'm so tired and exhausted that I think very little could faze me." Ammy buried her hands in Kiyiya's fur and wished she could enjoy the warmth of human skin against fur.

The pair continued on in silence, listening to the sound of the wind whistling gently through the branches overhead and the rustle of leaves brushing against one another. A raven swooped down overhead and Kiyiya stopped and looked up at it. The bird let out a harsh cry and settled on a branch in the tree ahead of them. Its iridescent feathers gleamed in the light of the pale moon that was just creeping through the foliage.

"If you wouldn't mind slipping off, we are nearly there; I just wish to alert my brethren of our approach." Kiyiya crouched down to the ground and Ammy slipped off and down the wolf's leg. Stepping back Ammy watched in wonder as the she-wolf rose up again to her full height, her head and neck pointing upwards towards the sky.

A soft exhalation came from the she-wolf and then white fire seemed to burst from Kiyiya's flesh and consumed the wolf. It roared over her head, down her spine, her legs and flanks until it reached the tip of her tail. It swirled and billowed around the wolf and began to grow smaller in size until it was centred where Kiyiya's head had been. With one final burst it flamed upwards into the sky and then ceased to be.

As Ammy turned her attention back to where the she-wolf had been she was astonished to see a small woman in her place. The woman was even smaller than Ammy, standing at about four foot seven high. Kiyiya's skin, for it was indeed the wolf turned human, was a light brown in colour similar to the skin tone of a Native American Indian and her hair was a tumultuous riot of ebony coloured curls that writhed down her scalp and back and rested just at the top of her hips.

Kiyiya raised her arm out to the raven, who had watched the proceedings with boredom, and it flew down and landed on her fore-arm. The small woman then turned and looked at Ammy. Kiyiya was clothed in a long black shirt, which was loose at the neck and had no arms, and looked as if it were for a man rather than a woman, and had a pair of tight fitting short-style leggings on under a thin dark blue wrap that knotted at her waist.

Ammy noticed that Kiyiya's feet were also bare but she did not seem to notice the twigs and rocks that lay underfoot. Returning her attention to the other woman's face Ammy noticed three white scars over and around Kiyiya's right eye. They matched the white fur on the she-wolf perfectly. Having seen Kiyiya's transformation there was no doubt in Amaterasu's mind that this new stranger was related to her in some way through their ancestors and she felt her body ease up at the company of someone who she could trust.

"This is my raven friend. His name is Direidus, meaning mischievous. He carries messages for me from my home." As the darker-skinned woman stroked the raven Ammy could see a small leather pouch that was tied to its leg and the bird began to preen and duck his head further into Kiyiya's hand.

"Come. We will set up camp just ahead for a few hours and then you and I will journey to Caras Galadhon. The Fellowship will worry about you're disappearance." Kiyiya transferred Direidus to her shoulder and the raven began to pick at part of her hair.

Stepping closer Ammy was able to see with her poor eyesight that parts of Kiyiya's hair were woven with braids and beads. There was a plethora of beads of different sizes, colours, styles and patterns dotted throughout the woman's hair and as they walked through the forest side-by-side Ammy could hear them clicking and chiming against one another.

Suddenly Kiyiya let out a low howl and then a short bark. Startled Ammy stopped and looked at her companion with wary eyes. Had she managed to walk off with a lunatic? An answering howl echoed from nearby and Kiyiya smiled and walked forward towards the howl. Stumbling after her Ammy hastened to keep her guide in sights and was relieved when light began to illuminate their surroundings.

* * *

><p>A fire was burning in the centre of a wooded clearing and as Kiyiya and Ammy entered Ammy noticed that there was a small leather satchel with strange runes etched into, a pile of blankets and a spear lay on the opposite side of the clearing near a tree.<p>

"This is a clearing that the Galadhrim use as a base when they are on scouting trips. We are permitted to burn a fire and rest here but we many not kill any living thing that enters here. So I'm afraid you will have to make do with vegetable soup." Kiyiya gestured to a small pot that was over the fire. Within it was a simple soup but Ammy was glad for the food and the rest and as the two women sat down to eat a loud bark was heard from the edge of their encampment.

"What was that?" Ammy asked her head spinning round searching for the culprit, her braid swinging in the air behind her. The woman was not entirely sure she was comfortable looking like an albino version of Mystique, albeit Ammy had better hair. She felt vulnerable despite the scales and was beginning to wonder if she should have taken some clothes from her friends before running off into the woods.

"It's my siblings. Don't move." Kiyiya rose from her place by the fire and Direidus fluttered down from her shoulder to land on Ammy's. The smaller woman went round the fire to the opposite side of the camp and let out another howl. Another howl replied and then the ground began to tremble. Peering round Kiyiya's body Ammy could just about make out four glinting eyes in the darkness and as the vibrations in the ground grew stronger the eyes made themselves known.

Two giant wolves ran into the campsite and came to a stop in front of Kiyiya. The wolves were almost identical in appearance both being a blend of brown, black and red fur with amber-coloured eyes sparkling in the firelight. The only differentiating feature between the lupines was that one was smaller than the other.

"Amaterasu, I would like to introduce my siblings: my litter brother Menewa" and Kiyiya gestured to the larger of the two wolves that appeared to be the size of an Asian elephant.  
>"And my sister Kajika." The smaller wolf was three-quarters of the size of Menewa and seemed to be more wary of the albino sat by the fire.<p>

"Pleased to meet you…Are they…like us?" Ammy asked timidly as both wolves flopped down onto the ground with a sigh that shook the earth.

Kiyiya laughed and began to scratch Menewa's head with both hands. The male wolf closed his eyes and let a rumble of happiness. Kajika lay down on her side and rolled her eyes at her brother's behaviour.

"They are not Ame-no-Mihashira. My family is called Ithil Draug Tylwythau, the Full Moon Wolf Pack. They are descended from a great hound and a giant wolf. My mother Waya is the High Alpha of all the four packs in Middle Earth and she is directly descended from Huan who was wolfhound of the Valar. He sired a litter with a giant wolf that was roaming the northern reaches and my pack is descended from them. Huan was gifted with the power of speech, but could only speak three times. My mother and two of my brothers have also been given this gift, but the rest of them can only growl like a normal wolf. They understand the Common tongue, Khuzdul the language of the dwarfs and some Sindarin"

Kiyiya gave Menewa one final scratch and then returned to her seat next Amaterasu who was regarding the wolves with astonishment.

"We did not have wolves this large in my world. Middle Earth is full of wonders and I am only discovering a few of them. How large is your pack?" Ammy asked as the vet with a keen educational interest began to take over. "How many are there in total? How big are the pups?"

"Slow down!" Kiyiya laughed. "I can explain only a little about my family before we must return to the matter for which I removed you from your friends company. My pack is fourteen strong. Some of our number were lost many years ago in battle. My mother Waya is mated to Enapay and they have had three litters. I have four older siblings, two other siblings from Menewa and Kajika's litter and two younger siblings. There is also a Beta named Yuaan. Three of our pack were killed in battle, a sister, our beta female and the Omega. My last sibling went missing during the fighting and we have not seen her since.  
>The pack has not always been called Ithil Draug Tylwythau and during the War of the Ring the giant wolves almost died out. Waya's great-grandfather united the remaining wolves and led them away to Ice Bay where they recovered and then split up when the pack became too big.<br>I believe there are about fifty giant wolves in Middle Earth. Ithil Draug Tylwythau is the strongest pack and there are three other packs with fewer wolves. There are also around four or five nomads who wander Middle Earth.  
>There haven't been any pups for years. Waya sensed a change was coming and so forbade the birth of pups. The last litter was my younger siblings and when they were born they were the size of a large dog, their heads came up to the top of my ribcage."<p>

Kiyiya fell silent as she gazed into the twisting flames of the fire and the air around her began to feel tense and taut. Ammy shivered as a menacing aura seemed to wash over and as it spread throughout the camp Kajika rose from the ground onto her front and looked to Kiyiya. Letting out a bark the she-wolf sniffed the air and then began to grumble in Ammy's direction.

Amaterasu was paralysed by the sense of power that was washing over her skin. Whist not evil like the Balrog this feeling was strong and full of emotions, grief, despair, pain, anger, violence and betrayal tainted the forest air and Ammy could not bring herself to go near the other woman. Finally the raven hopped from Ammy's shoulder down to the ground and toddled over to the dark-skinned female who was gone from the conversation. Her eyes were seeing something else and all recognition of her surroundings was gone.

Direidus went up to Kiyiya's crossed legs, hopped up them and then onto the woman's shoulder where he proceeded to yank the braid of hair at the front of her head which had the most beads. The raven pulled hard on the woven hair and was rewarded when Kiyiya let out a yelp followed by a whine.  
>The raven flew away from her cawing with a disapproving tone. The bird finally settled on top of Menewa's head and the male wolf, which had opened one eye when Kajika had begun to stir, let out a sigh and then returned to his slumber after regarding Kiyiya with a concerned look.<p>

"I apologise. Sometimes I forget and get caught up in the past. It is one of my…gifts, you might say. But that is another story which I have not the time to tell you. We must discuss the evil that plagues you and the evil that you must face."

Kiyiya's tone was not the loving and fond sound that it had been when she had been talking of her pack and when she turned her scarred face to Ammy the albino could see a grim look on the other's face.

"You fought the Balrog didn't you?"

Amaterasu placed her empty bowl on the ground in front of her and then looked back up and nodded.

"It spoke to you. I could hear the echoes of its voice from within the mountain. You and I have a connection, similar to the one you have forged with Master Campfer but it is weaker between you and me. I'm afraid it's my tainted blood; you are a pure Ame-no-Mihashira whereas I am the product of thirteen generations mating with humans. I have only one alternate form but you have at least four now?"

Ammy nodded and began to play with the end of her braid.

"My first was a tigress, a cat from my old world, the second a rabbit, third a dragon and now a snake. Campfer told me that I would most likely have at least twelve forms."

"Being pure blooded I would expect you to have thirteen. Forms were lost to my ancestors each time they mated and produced an offspring. Thirteen generations since Sauron wiped out our people leaving me with but one form which I do not think I will pass down to my children. But you must tell me what the Balrog said to you."

Ammy swallowed nervously and then thought back to the Balrog's words.

"He devoured others. Some of our people fled into Moria after Tsukiyomi's betrayal. They hid in the dark hoping to survive long enough to return and begin anew but the Balrog found the ones that survived the lack of light and devoured their very being. The Balrog said that within me was the power to sustain an evil being or to destroy them. As it fell with Gandalf it told me to run because something wanted to devour me."

Kiyiya regarded Amaterasu with solemn green eyes, sadness and sorrow seeping into her expression. She knew that Ammy would not have an easy task or choice ahead of her.

"The Balrog was right. I am different to you, my humanity taints my purity but I have evolved to have…other talents. My lack of forms and the fact that my eyes do not change to gold when I transform have saved me on many occasions from foul beasts. But you will not have that luxury. Something is stirring within Mordor. Not just Sauron. I can feel it from my home land and it awakened a mere two months ago. The day when the Council of the Ring first met."

Kiyya threw a few more branches onto the fire and then began to play with the bead in her hair.

"I heard rumours. After, the battle that I mentioned earlier people and animals spoke of something else residing in Mordor. My foe had spoken of it also but I did not believe him, until it woke the day you arrived in Middle Earth. I'm afraid Amaterasu, all of Campfer, Gandalf and Klotho's efforts have been in vain. The enemy knows you are here and will wish to consume you."

Ammy felt her mouth drop and panic began to well up in her chest. Izanami stirred at the back of her mind and Ammy quickly hastened to suppress her fear; the last thing she needed was to release Izanami.

The ebony-haired woman watched as Ammy's pink eyes widened and her face seemed to age years in seconds. Then the albino pulled herself together again.

"Sauron wants to…eat my light?"

"Yes. But he does not know what you look like, or where you are. You have been successful so far in evading his spies. I believe as long as you can fly beneath his notice we may have the element of surprise. The Balrog gave you the answer. If you can keep being as pure as you are then I am certain that any dark being who attempts to devour you will be destroyed or at the very least repelled."

Kiyiya placed her hands over Ammy's fidgeting ones and held them within her small palms. Ammy couldn't feel the touch due to the scales but she could see scars and callouses littering the older woman's hands.

"But how do I stay pure?"

"By not giving up. Staying true to yourself and your friends. And doing what you believe is best. Don't let anyone sway you into making choices, trust in yourself."

"What about…" Ammy hesitantly looked up at Kiyiya. The older woman smiled encouragingly and waited patiently for Ammy to talk again.

"What about Izanami. She resides within my mind and is constantly shouting and trying to break free. She is tainted and I feel her bitterness and vengeful spirit trying to escape from the prison Gandalf and Campfer locked her in."

"Izanami knows that you are her last hope at reviving our people. She will not lead you to destruction. But maybe, instead of locking her away, you could reason with her? You are after all the spitting image of Amaterasu-omikami who was her daughter. Izanami will feel some motherly bond towards you and will protect you. Her soul is residing within your body but that does not mean she has to use your form. She could find another form to use. A vessel if you like. But not someone with free will, like a dwarf, man or elf. It should be a creature. Talk with her and try to come to some sort of agreement…She is older than me and can offer you more advice about the Ame-no-Mihashira than I ever could."

Kiyiya smiled and then began to tidy up the bowls and spoons they had used to eat from. The two women continued talking for a few minutes and then Kiyiya bade Ammy get some sleep. There were a few more hours before dawn and then they would set off to meet with the Fellowship in Caras Galadhon.

Ammy had gone over to the pile of blankets as instructed and after nestling within them was surprised when Kajika the she-wolf came over and lay down next to her. The warmth of the giant she-wolf's body was welcome to the Ame-no-Mihashira and Ammy found herself slipping into a light sleep quickly.

* * *

><p>When Ammy woke up a few hours later she saw that Kiyiya had taken the pot off the fire and tidied up the camp. Menewa and Dideirus were sat on the other side of the clearing, the large male wolf now had the leather satchel with the strange runes etched into it between his legs and Ammy guessed that the bowls and pot were within the satchel.<p>

"Good morning. There are a few minutes to dawn. Once you change it may be better for you change back into tigress. We have much ground to cover if we are to meet with your friends in time." Kiyiya smiled and then began collecting the blankets that Ammy had slept in.

The blankets were folded up and put away in the satchel which was then tied around Kajika's neck and shoulders so that the full bag rested on the she-wolf's left shoulder. Menewa rose to his feet and stretched, yawning and then scratched behind his ear.

As the sun rose Ammy felt the transformation consume her and then she was lying in the grass in snake form. The snake she did not like. It was cold and calculating. And vicious and Ammy dreaded to think what would happen if someone were to grab her without warning. Disliking her snake form the Ame-no-Mihashira was all too happy to return to her original form and relished in the lithe strength the tigress offered.

"Fascinating. Your transformation is a lot quicker and less flamboyant than mine. The gold lights are similar to my flames but a lot more subtle. If I transform I have to be careful that I am not doing it near our enemy. It's rather like saying 'here I am, come and get me' otherwise." Kiyiya chuckled and then swung on a cape.

The cape was an interesting invention with dark green leather outside and the inside lined with soft fur. Coming closer to Kiyiya, Ammy sniffed at the cloak and was pleased to recognise that the fur within was rabbit.

"My cloak was a gift from an old friend. He and his mother had it made when I was in my twentieth year. Despite the long years it has remained good and I have only had to replace the furs within a few times within the last few years." Kiyiya picked up her spear and Ammy was intrigued by its design.

The spear was bigger than the woman as it stood at about five foot from bottom to the tip of the blade. The blade itself was about a foot in length and was silver with a cutting side on both edges. Etched into the metal were animals, flora and fauna and some script that Ammy could not read. The staff itself was a black colour and had white inlay also carved out in strange script. The base of the staff had a metal end that was rounded and appeared to be quite solid and heavy in weight.

Amaterasu was surprised that the diminutive woman could even lift the spear let alone wield it. Kiyiya went over to where Menewa was stood and the wolf bent down slightly but raised his left paw off the ground. Taking a running jump Kiyiya landed lightly on Menewa's bent left leg and from there she sprang up onto his back. The entire process took mere seconds and Ammy wondered how long Kiyiya had been doing that for it to be so practiced. Direidus flapped down from the branch he had been observing from and landed in Kiyiya's lap where she took out a sheaf of paper and began to fold it in order to place it in the weatherproof pouch that the raven carried.

"Kiyiya. How old exactly are you?" Ammy enquired her curiosity overcoming her reserve.

The other woman smiled craftily from on Menewa's back and as the wolf began to move off Ammy and Kajika fell in beside the large male wolf. Ammy felt tiny between the two giant wolves and noticed that they were taking smaller steps in order to allow her to keep up.

"I am just over a hundred years old." Kiyiya called down to Ammy. As the dark-skinned woman looked down she noticed that Ammy was running to keep up with Menewa and Kajika despite the wolves slowing their steps.

Kiyiya barked and growled at Kajika who grumbled and then stopped and lay down on her front.

"Climb on Amaterasu. Kajika will give you a lift or else I fear it will take us too long to reach Caras Galadhon."

As Ammy clambered up the wolf she wondered how exactly Kiyiya proposed that the tigress sat. Kajika's back was too thin to sit on and Ammy would find herself falling off repeatedly. Puzzling it out Ammy came to the only conclusion and draped herself over the wolf's back.

_'I feel like a hunter's prize I'm supposed to be the big predator…'_ Ammy grumbled to herself and resignedly lay draped over Kajika's back.

Wisely Kiyiya chose not to say anything and instead continued telling Amaterasu about her age.

"I turned or will turn one hundred this year or last. I'm afraid the actual years are lost to me. I was but a toddler when Waya found me and when I joined Thorin Oakenshield's company I was a mere twenty-three or four. Or at least that's what Bilbo and Gandalf reckoned."

"You knew Gandalf?" Ammy asked her eyes widening.

"Indeed. I travelled with him, thirteen dwarves and a Hobbit sixty years ago. Indeed I believe many of the members of your Fellowship have encountered me in human form. Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn. And I know Frodo Baggins' uncle. Bilbo, he is my dear friend and I often visited him and Frodo during the last sixty years, recently however the unrest meant I could not leave my home."

"Where is your home?" Ammy enquired but was rewarded with a mischievous smile.

"That is a different tale my friend. One you may eventually hear, but I'm afraid now we will have to pick up our pace to reach the meeting point in time." Menewa growled in excitement and Kajika rumbled back an answer.

"Fly Dideirus!" Kiyiya sent the raven flying up into the air and as Ammy watched the bird flew up above the trees circled for a few seconds and then finally began heading north east where a huge white cloud bank could be seen looming.  
>And then the wolves began to run and all Ammy could think about was not sinking her claws into Kajika's side or losing her supper over the wolf's flank. She did not think it would be appreciated… <p>

* * *

><p>AN: Well aren't you all lucky that Ammy has returned from her vacation! This chapter was quite easy to write and I personally adore Kiyiya. She is actually Ammy's polar opposite, but time has allowed her to mellow a bit. Would you guys like to read a companion piece? It would be about Kiyiya and the wolf pack and is set during the events of The Hobbit. There will be links to BWD however with more of the back story of the Ame-no-Mihashira and there are many links between the two stories.  
>So, if you'd like to read about Kiyiya too please let me know in a review! I've created a Poll accessible through my profile regarding the title of Kiyiya's story and basically I'll be putting it up once I have an idea about the title. It'd be wonderful to know if you guys are actually interested because then I can concentrate more on the Ame-no-Mihashira rather than trying to conform to the plot of The Hobbit. If you are interested let me know via review and you can vote on the title choice on the Poll on my profile!<p>

As usual please read and review! I was thrilled the other day when for giggles I put the parameters into the search part of LOTR fics and found that mine is third on the list of amount of followers if you search for Aragorn and Legolas as the characters. What makes me sad though is that it's right at towards the end regarding number of reviews...So maybe we could bump it up? There are 228 of you following this so if you all left a review that would be amazing!

Reviews:  
>Jovie Black - If you like Kiyiya please vote for the title of her story on my profile! I love Kiyiya, I think she is my other personality! Normally I'm quite bubbly like Ammy but sometimes I end up being all mature woman like Kiyiya.<br>Emzy2k11- Was this quick enough? :P The animal transformations are all set, save for one which will be a mystery transformation mwhahaha. Kiyiya is the only wolf-shifter in this story!  
>xXThe Solaris MaidenXx- When I imagined Ammy transforming back with scales, I couldn't imagine her with just scales on her arms or hands, she suddenly turned into a pretty albino version of Mystique and as I was trying to describe her I just kept thinking of Mystique. I hope the suspense hasn't killed you!<br>IdrilSilmarwenEamaneLuinwe- Epic, epic, epic! I hope this chapter is epic even though it's mainly just talking!  
>booklover1498- Thank you!<br>trollalalala- Ammy looks kinda like a pearl studded version of Mystique in my head... Snake-form will return later... Another form should be coming up in a couple of chapters! 


	17. Chapter 16 Seeing

**A/N:** I think the length of this chapter makes up for the two week delay in updates. I'm sorry it takes me so long, but I do have a life outside of this which doesn't always allow for updates! Please Review at the end as I feel this is one of my better chapters and I want to hear your opinion!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lord of the Rings in any shape or form. Nor do I own any Japanese mythology which I have woven into this story or the story 'Allerleirauh' by the Brother's Grimm.

"Speech"  
><em>FlashbackMemory/Prophesy  
>'Quoted Speech'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Seeing  
><strong>

As the day drew on the conversation between Kiyiya and Ammy slowly died out, both women having multiple problems and events to dwell on. Instead of conversing the two took to examining their surroundings. The forest of Lothlorien was a vast cry from some of the feeble and dead looking woods that Ammy had seen on her journey through Middle Earth.

Here the plants and trees were vibrant and full of life, silver barked trees had flowers and ferns growing in bountiful amounts around their base and vines climbed and entwined branches and the trunks. The ground itself was covered in a short grass or moss depending on whether there was a water source nearby, they had passed by several small ponds and at the edges of the ponds were reeds and narcissus flowers bending over to gaze at their reflection.

Birds flew and swooped overhead, crying and singing out merrily and Ammy saw several mice and rabbits scurrying along the path beside them completely at ease with the giant predators roaming through their home.

"How come the animals aren't running away from the wolves?" Ammy asked Kiyiya after they had been travelling for a couple of hours and were deep into the trees. By then the animals had begun to follow the wolves and some brave mice had even scurried up Menewa's legs and run over to Kiyiya and buried themselves in her hair and entwined themselves amongst her braids and played with her beads.

Amaterasu had watched in astonishment as the rodents clambered over the wolf that merely rolled his eyes, let out a huff and carried on walking. Small birds had also flown down and landed on his head and chirping up at Kiyiya who would gently pet their heads and then they would fly off again, some returning with berries or feathers, others leaving for good.

Kiyiya smiled at each new animal that dared to climb onto the giant wolf. Her smile was like that of a mother to her children, loving, cherishing and indulgent and Ammy felt her breath catch in her throat as she remembered her own mother. Whilst her adventures and gifted life were appreciated and loved Amaterasu could still not forget the loving and nurturing family she had left behind.

"I suppose it is because they know one of my names. I have been coming to Lothlorien throughout the years, sometimes visiting Galadriel, other times merely passing through, but I have never dwelt within the woods for more than a couple of days. This time however, I had to wait for you to cross through Moria and, having no idea how long it would take, arrived here four days ago. The animals and birds have probably recognised me from descriptions from other animals that have passed through here." Kiyiya answered Ammy's question as a weasel slipped up Menewa's leg and then up the woman's body and curled itself around her neck.

"What name do the animals know you by?"

"Forest Child or Wolf Princess. One or the other in these parts." Kiyiya felt Menewa tense beneath her and she raised her gaze from the gifts she had been given by the animals and looked ahead.

"We are about to meet up with the Fellowship. They will have travelled through most of the night to arrive here; one of the advantages of having giant wolf siblings is that journeys seldom take half as long as walking! You may want to…descend from Kajika and walk from here on as I think you look rather like a prize from a hunt draped across her like that."

Crouching down Kajika slowly lowered her body as close to the ground as she could and Ammy slid down the she-wolf's shoulder and landed softly on the ground. The tigress tottered slightly as she felt solid ground under her feet once more; whilst Ammy knew she would never have been able to keep pace with the giant wolves the motion of their running gait had left the tigress feeling ever so slightly motion sick and returning to solid ground was rather like stepping off a boat after several hours on a choppy sea.

Shaking her head Amaterasu cleared her senses and when her dizzy spell had passed she looked up to see both wolves and Kiyiya watching her with amused eyes.

"I felt queasy. I don't think I was designed to be carried on the back of a giant wolf. No offense Kajika." Ammy defended and then pranced by the trio her energy at an all-time high, having eaten a good meal, had a restful sleep and then not having to run all day or carry Hobbits. She heard the wolves step up beside her but was astonished to find that Kiyiya was also walking right beside her.

The feline had not heard the woman slip down from Menewa's back, nor had she heard Kiyiya make any noise at all when she walked over the ground despite the fact that there were dead leaves, branches and rocks which would all be quite noisy and painful to step on.

Looking enquiringly up at the human woman who had carried her spear in her right hand, Ammy raised one eyebrow questioningly. The woman merely rose an eyebrow in return, tapped the side of her nose with her index finger and then said:

"Spoilers."

Huffing Ammy continued walking through the forest and as they moved she began to hear noises from up ahead, the near silent whispers of elvish conversation, the grumbling bellies of Hobbits and the muttered Khuzdul of an agitated dwarf.

Increasing her pace Ammy slinked up behind the group and situated herself at the back of their procession right behind Gimli who was so engrossed in his cursing that he didn't notice the ominous presence descending upon him. Treading as silently as possible Ammy stretched her neck and head out until her mouth was right next to Gimli's ear and then the tigress gave the dwarf the fright of his life.

"Boo."

Letting out a rather high-pitched scream and jumping at least a foot and a half off the ground Gimli whirled round bringing his axe across his body in defence but his only opponent was Ammy who had descended into hysterical laughter and was rolling on the floor.

The dwarf's extreme reaction had garnered him the attention of the entire Fellowship and of their elvish guard and Ammy swore she could see his cheeks flushing bright red underneath the mass of his beard. As she futilely tried to control her laughter Kiyiya and the two wolves stepped past her trembling form.

"Greetings Gimli. How are you? It has been a few months since I last saw you and your father. How goes it?" Kiyiya placed a hand on the red-bearded dwarfs shoulder and was drawn into a strong embrace from the overjoyed dwarf.

"Lady Wolf! Indeed it has been months since I laid eyes on you! My father and I travelled to Rivendell to seek the council of Lord Elrond and we discovered that the One Ring had been discovered. Thus I joined this Fellowship." Kiyiya hugged Gimli back just as strongly and as she drew back Gimli's face dropped and he began to stumble over his words.

"We went through the Mines of Moria Lady Kiyiya. Balin…Cousin Balin has passed from this world Lady Wolf. As have Uncle Oin and Ori. And Gandalf fell at the Bridge of Khazad-Dum fending off the Balrog."

Kiyiya's face paled as Gimli mumbled the names to her, grief overcoming his strong voice and reducing it to a thin and tired sound. Kiyiya closed her eyes and tilted her head up to the sky and was silent for several minutes, yet none of the elves or Fellowship dared go near her or the dwarf who were joined in grief.

Opening her eyes once more the dark-skinned woman allowed a few tears to fall and then she placed her hands on Gimli's shoulders once more and looked into his eyes.

"Well. Now we know what happened. And they died an honourable and valiant warrior's death. We shall remember them and write their names in the walls. *Foe unvanquished, I won't perish in the field; I'll be born again, to take up the halberd seven more times.*" _(Kuribayashi Tadamichi- 1945)_

Dwarf and woman regarded each other solemnly and then Gimli let out a sigh and turned to face his companions once more. His frame seemed sturdier and stronger and as if the weight of his grief had halved with the sharing of one other.

"Legolas, Estel! I have missed you both!" Kiyiya darted past the Hobbits, of whom three were looking confused, and embraced first Legolas and then Aragorn.  
>"You both look weary. Have you been keeping well? Not getting any more injuries? Driving your father insane with your ideas and now cavorting around the world with a dwarf?"<p>

The woman easily teased the two and was rewarded with weary smiles and tender looks. Neither male answered her though as she gazed into their eyes and saw the sorrow within.

Rather than pressing the matter she placed a hand on their cheeks and allowed their grief to flow to her also and when Kiyiya took her palms from their cheeks again both males seemed to have had their sorrows halved and stood taller and appeared livelier. Kiyiya on the other hand stumbled a bit but regained her footing. Ammy narrowed her eyes at the older woman's moment of clumsiness; Kiyiya did not strike her as being the clumsy sort and the tigress had also noticed the tensing of muscles and bearing of both Menewa and Kajika as they watched their sister greet the Fellowship.

Both wolves seemed poised to leap forward and drag Kiyiya away from the group but at a quick glance from the raven-haired woman they settled back with silent growls of frustration rumbling in their chests. Sensing the wolves' discomfort Ammy slinked, silently down the path until she was standing next to Kiyiya who had moved to the Hobbits.

"Hobbits. It is a pleasure to meet you, although Frodo and I are previously acquainted." Kiyiya bowed down to the Halflings and was pleased when all four of them bowed back.

"Samwise Gamgee at your service." Sam regarded the new woman with undisguised interest after all they had no idea where she had appeared from and was accompanied by giant wolves.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck at your service, but you can call me Merry." Merry smiled cheekily up at the slightly taller woman.

"Peregrine Took at your service, but everyone calls me Pippin." Kiyiya saw Pippin staring at the three scars across her face with morbid curiosity but said nothing and merely turned to Frodo.

"How are you Frodo? I'm sorry I could not visit you in Bag End last year. Have you seen Bilbo recently?"

"I am, as can be expected Kiyiya. It is no trouble, I was unsure whether you would be able to make the journey last year and then things began to change at Bag End. Bilbo returned to the Shire for our birthday and then he officially left me Bag End. He was staying at Rivendell for a few days before journeying onward."

"I'm glad to hear he was journeying east again, although I do hope he was not planning on going alone. The orcs are moving in packs now and are viciously killing any they come across. However, I would have heard from the animals if Bilbo was in trouble and they have been silent for the past two days. So we can assume Uncle Bilbo is fine." Kiyiya embraced Frodo and nuzzled his hair with the tip of her nose and as she stood up once again she began to tumble backwards and was only stopped in her descent by Ammy pressing her body up against the woman's hip.

Kajika leapt forward and grasped Kiyiya by the back of her shirt and then lifted her onto Menewa's back. Both wolves were grumbling and Kiyiya began laughing but before she could speak fell fast asleep.

"What exactly happened there?" Pippin looked confusedly at the others. "I didn't do anything, nor did any of you! So why did Lady Kiyiya faint?"

"She used her gift laddie. She's had it as long as I've known her. I can't quite describe what she does exactly but Lady Kiyiya has a power which attunes her to the emotions of that around her; animals, plants, the earth, water, fire, air and people. She feels it within her soul and then she does some odd thing that intensifies or lessens the emotion. That's what she just did with us despite Menewa and Kajika getting huffy."

The Hobbits, excluding Frodo, regarded the wolves with trepidation. A Hobbit would be but a mouthful to these giant beasts and the three made haste to place Gimli and several elves between them and the lupines.

"We must continue. Another hour or so walk and Caras Galadhon will be in sight." Haldir called from the front of the group and everyone slowly began to fall back into order and follow the platinum-haired elf.

Ammy found herself once again walking amongst the Hobbits but this time joined by Gimli and Boromir. They were at the back of the group and the two wolves were following slowly behind them with Kiyiya fast asleep on Menewa's back. Kajika had picked up the woman's spear and it was now clasped gingerly between her teeth and Ammy fought back laughter at the idea of the she-wolf playing fetch.

* * *

><p>As they came over a ridge the elf city in the trees appeared, a majestic structure of tall trees with winding stairways that clambered up thick trunks and entwined with branches. The sun was just beginning to lower in the sky and lit the city with soft golden light, shining off leaves and silvery bark.<p>

The entire Fellowship stared in wonder and amazement at the sight before them and even Gimli who dearly loved earth and stone, was taken aback by the mastery of the Lothlorien elves.

"Welcome to Elvendom on Earth. This is Caras Galadhon, home of Lord Celeborn and Galadriel: Lady of Light." Haldir spoke with much pride and love in his voice as he regarded the astonished faces of the Fellowship and as his gaze fell on Ammy and Frodo his posture stiffened and became tense.

Rather than shifting his gaze as he did the time before, the elf stared into Amaterasu's eyes. Gold against green and neither would give way. Something about the tigress made the Lothlorien elf uncomfortable yet the Lady Kiyiya and the Fellowship trusted the feline and so he would simply watch her and wait to see if she proved untrustworthy.

"We must continue and in a couple of hours we will be in the centre of the city. The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn know of your coming and wish to have an audience with you. After that I do not know what will happen." Haldir tore his gaze from Ammy and continued on, leading the Fellowship and the two giant wolves down the slope and back into thick forest once more.

* * *

><p>By the time they had descended the slope and re-entered the densely populated trees the sun was beginning to drop once more and with it the temperature. Ammy had transformed into rabbit form and was currently being used by the Hobbits as a living hand warmer. Her soft fluffy fur retained body heat well and she was the perfect size to cradle between small hands. Ammy had been content to remain silent and be passed between the four Halflings and on occasion Boromir, however as the day had dragged on they had begun to request stories from her.<p>

The albino rabbit had told them several shortened versions of classic fairytales such as: Hansel and Gretel, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Snow White. Snow White had not been well received by Gimli due to its sometimes comedic portrayal of the dwarves and Ammy was certain that Legolas had been stifling laughter.

"The women in your tales are either weak or evil Amaterasu. Do you not have tales of women like us?" Kiyiya spoke sleepily from where she sat on Menewa's back. The sound of her voice prompted much action from the Fellowship and Ammy squeaked and held on tightly to Merry's hands.

After checking the dark-haired woman the elves agreed to continue on and as they walked for several minutes growls, snarls and rumbles of discontent could be heard from Kajika. Kiyiya sat on Menewa's back and answered the she-wolf back with a slightly less aggressive tone but the male wolf merely continued walking and when Ammy looked back at him he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I do have stories of women who aren't complete simpering fools. In my world the tales are preferred to be romantic and young girls all want to be princesses. Despite famine, war and disease every girl wants to be special to someone so there are lots of tales where the woman is a damsel in distress… I can think of a story where the heroine isn't completely innocent… One where she forges her own destiny, would that suit?" Ammy asked Kiyiya from her new position in Boromir's hands.

The Gondorian was cradling the rabbit very gently and had her held close to his chest and Ammy could feel that he was very tense and wary of their situation. A tale of a clever princess and Ammy's calm voice was soothing and the Man found himself relaxing slightly as the rabbit wove her tale.

"Once upon a time there was kingdom which prospered under the rule of a kind King and Queen. They had only one daughter but she was fair and just and beloved by the people. The kingdom lived in happiness for many years until on the Princess' sixteenth birthday the queen fell ill and died. The King, Princess and kingdom mourned the beautiful and just queen and a great sorrow fell over the land.  
>A year after the queen's death the King's advisors told the King that he should marry again for the prosperity of the kingdom. The King had made a promise to his dying wife that he would not marry again unless the woman was as beautiful as the queen. As he looked for a wife the King realised that none of the women in the kingdom or the neighbouring lands were as beautiful as his first wife; except for his daughter.<br>On discovering this, the King went to his daughter and said that he would wed her and despite her many protestations he would not be swayed. Seeing that her father was adamant the princess tried to postpone the wedding as long as possible, hoping that she could talk some sense and reason back into her father.  
>She asked for three dresses: one as golden as the sun, one as silver as the moon and one as dazzling as the stars as well as a fur coat made from the furs of every bird and animal in the kingdom. The King had the three dresses made and sent the best huntsmen and trappers into the forest and a year later he presented his daughter with the three dresses and the fur coat.<br>The princess thanked her father and then once he had gone to his rooms for the night she gathered the three dresses, a gold ring, a gold spindle and a gold reel and wearing the fur coat she fled from the castle the night before the wedding.  
>After running for many days and nights the princess, garbed in the fur coat finally crossed the border into a neighbouring kingdom and she rested in the forest.<br>The prince of this kingdom was out hunting with his dogs and upon coming across the creature wrapped in fur was about to kill her when the princess begged for her life. The prince took pity on the poor creature who hid her face from him and allowed her to accompany him back to the castle and gave her a place in the kitchens where she could work. Because the princess feared her father discovering her, she gave the prince no name and was nicknamed 'All-kinds-of-fur' or 'Thousand Furs' because of her coat.  
>She worked there for many months and grew comfortable in her new life, but she found herself falling in love with the prince and when a ball was announced she crept into the ball dressed in the dress that was as silver as the moon. She danced with the prince and he soon grew interested in the beautiful maiden but she vanished before he could ask her name.<br>The following morning the cook bade Thousand Furs to cook some soup for the prince and once it was finished Thousand Furs dropped her gold ring into the soup. The prince found the ring and questioned the cook and Thousand Furs but she would say nothing.  
>The prince held another ball hoping to find the girl with the dress as silver as the moon, and Thousand Furs went to the ball once again, this time dressed in the gown that was as dazzling as the stars. The prince was enchanted by the maiden once again but Thousand Furs revealed nothing of her history as she was still fearful of her father finding her.<p>

The following morning the prince once again requested soup but this time Thousand Furs dropped into the soup her golden spindle. Again the prince questioned both the cook and Thousand Furs but she would say nothing. The prince began to grow weary of losing the beautiful maiden at each ball and vowed that he would have only one more and if he could not discover the maiden's name he would give up hope of marrying her.  
>For the third ball Thousand Furs wore her last dress which shone as golden as the sun. As she and the prince danced he slipped a gold ring onto her finger without her noticing. The ball went on for many more hours than the previous two and at the end Thousand Furs only had time to throw her fur coat over her golden dress before she had to work in the kitchen.<br>She cooked the soup once more and dropped in the golden reel and once the prince discovered the treasure he went down to the kitchens and as he questioned Thousand Furs he caught her hand and saw the golden ring. As Thousand Furs tried to escape his grasp her fur coat slipped and all could see the golden dress which shone as bright as the sun.

The prince pulled off the fur coat revealing the princess beneath and pledged his love to her. Still fearing her father discovering her and forcing her to marry him the princess would not answer the prince's love but just as she was about to flee once more a messenger from the neighbouring kingdom arrived declaring that her father, the King, was dead.  
>Thousand Furs was free to reveal herself to her people and to the prince and they were married and lived happily ever after."<p>

* * *

><p>Ammy finished her tale just as the sun finally set and after being set down on the ground gently by Merry she felt her body accepting the change into her human form. The lights swirled around her rabbit form and she grew into a larger body Ammy noticed that her hearing remained rather sensitive.<p>

Once fully transformed Ammy crouched down close to the ground and waited for someone to bring her clothes. As she was waiting she inspected the animal features that had carried over for this transformation and was amused to see that she had a pair of rabbit ears instead of human ears. They had grown when she transformed so she currently had two rather large, floppy, white ears sticking out the top of her head. She also had a strong desire to eat some carrots…

Legolas had been carrying her pack and he quickly came over and handed over the shirt and trousers.

"Thanks. It's quite chilly in here. And we're about to have company." Ammy said as she quickly drew the shirt over her head. The soft cloth quickly warmed her up and she hastened to pull on the trousers. There she encountered a slight problem; she had a fluffy, cotton ball tail…

"Seriously?! What use is a tail to me?" Amaterasu groaned quietly as she twisted her top half to regard her new tail with wide eyes. She wriggled into the trousers but could only get them to sit just on top of her hips with her fluffy tail poking out of the top. Luckily her shirt was long enough that it covered her down to mid-thighs. Looking round Ammy was pleased to notice that the only person who had noticed her tail was Kiyiya and whilst the older woman was holding back laughter Ammy hoped that she wouldn't publicise the tail…

"I'm finished. Thank you." Ammy called out to the Fellowship and Haldir. The Marchwarden turned around and regarded Ammy with a raised eyebrow.

"The Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn will meet with you presently. We will ascend the stairs to their meeting hall in a few minutes."

With those words Haldir turned to his company and began speaking to them in elvish and a few seconds later the group of soldiers split up, half remaining at the bottom of the stairs, the other half disappearing into the forest once more. Once finished Haldir turned and inclined his head towards the long flight of steps and the Fellowship obediently began following the elf.

"Wait here Menewa and Kajika. I should not be too long with Galadriel, however I will let you know if our meeting is going to take longer than expected. I think Amaterasu may be necessary to our talk." Kiyiya slipped down off Menewa's back and nuzzled both wolves with her face.

As the two Ame-no-Mihashira began to ascend the stairs the two giant wolves began to pace around the bottom of the tree, watching as their sister climbed further up.

"They don't like being parted for too long. Especially when I go up to high places that they cannot reach. They don't particularly like heights and if they step on this stairway they will crush the wood and destroy the steps. Prior experience has taught them that they are too heavy and so they will most likely pace until I descend once more." Kiyiya smiled as she explained the lupines actions.

As the Fellowship and Kiyiya ascended the smooth wooden stairs Ammy could hear elves singing, reading and talking. The sounds of ethereal voices echoed through the forest and rang through the leaves and Ammy was hard-pressed not to stand still and loose herself in the music that they were weaving. Time would not allow distractions however and Ammaterasu was prodded up the stairs by Kiyiya who smiled knowingly at the younger woman.

"It takes you by surprise doesn't it? I've heard their songs many times now in the past few years and each time I come here I wish to stop and listen further. There is nothing else like it on Middle Earth, but, all races have their own song which is haunting and beautiful. The elves sound like starlight, wind and air and water. Dwarves like mountains, earth and fire. The song of Hobbits is always food, comfort and companionship and is one of my favourite songs." Kiyiya's voice was soft and reverential and as she spoke of each race a fondness filled her tone and her body seemed to relax as she remembered old friends.

"And what of our race?" Ammy asked, her voice soft too, not wishing to disturb the tranquil state Kiyiya seemed to have reached. "Do we have a song, or are we silent?"

The raven-haired woman regarded Amaterasu with solemn emerald eyes and Ammy almost regretted asking.

"I have a song. You have a song. The song of the Ame-no-Mihashira has been long since forgotten and lost."

Both women fell silent as they reached a platform. The Fellowship had spread out in a semi-circle in front of a small flight of stairs and Ammy and Kiyiya placed themselves off to the side. As they watched two elves descended the stairs; Lord Celeborn was tall and lithe like all elves Ammy had seen thus far but he held himself with a regal bearing, much like Lord Elrond. Celeborn's hair was blonde however, and shorter than the Imladris elf's, but was paler and thinner than Legolas'. The Lady Galadriel left Ammy speechless, the she-elf seemed to float down the stairs and her hair shone like stars as did her eyes.

Lady Galadriel's bearing and poise was familiar and as Ammy watched she realised that the platinum haired elf reminded the Ame-no-Mihashira of Arwen. They had similar facial features and the manner in which both elf-women moved was eerily similar, as if they were sisters.

Tearing her eyes away from the approaching elves Ammy was amused to see that she was not the only one who was awestruck; the Hobbits were staring at Galadriel with their mouths open in awed reverence, Legolas and Aragorn had both bowed to the rulers of Lothlorien and even Gimli seemed stunned and transfixed by the Lady of Light as if she were the brightest jewel in the world.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Celeborn's voice rang out into the still air and felt to Ammy as if there were power behind each word he spoke. His voice was commanding and demanded attention and Amaterasu felt compelled to heed him carefully.  
>Beside her Kiyiya shifted and as the bunny-eared woman turned to regard her companion the darker-skinned woman rolled her eyes and leaned on her staff. The expression across her face was one of amusement and mirth and Ammy was shocked at the blatant display of nonchalance.<p>

"Nine, there are here, yet ten set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? I can no longer see him from afar." Celeborn regarded the Fellowship with a steady gaze but before any of the Fellowship could answer Galadriel spoke, her voice soft and wispy as air but more commanding than the Lord's.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." By the time she had finished speaking a distressed note had entered her voice and Galadriel stared at Legolas, seeking answers.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas answered the elf-women and the Fellowship watched with heavy hearts as shock appeared on the faces of both high-elves.

Several seconds passed before Galadriel spoke once again.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life, we do not yet know his full purpose." As Ammy watched Galadriel turned her attention to Gimli. The rabbit-eared woman knew that Gimli felt a great burden over Gandalf's death for it had been his suggestion to enter the mines and as she watched the elf-lady comforted the dwarf as if he were one of her own race.

When the Lady of Light turned her attention to Boromir, Ammy sensed Boromir's unease and Galadriel's gaze seemed to turn harsher and almost penetrating and the Gondorian could not long meet her blue eyes.

He looked away and breathed heavily, his hands shaking and his muscles tense as if he had been fighting for many hours and was weary from great exertion.  
>Moving forward Ammy placed a tentative hand on the Man's shoulder but was shrugged off violently. Her eyes widening she stumbled back having not faced such animosity from the Gondorian since before the Mines. Indeed, Boromir had seemed to seek comfort in her presence several times and this gruff rebuttal shocked the albino.<p>

Celeborn and Galadriel's attention turned to the two women who stood slightly away from the Fellowship and both elves inclined their heads. Quickly recovering herself, Ammy hastened to bow back and could see Kiyiya doing the same from the corner of her eye.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship. Without Gandalf all hope is lost." Celeborn questioned the group of males once more but none would meet his gaze. Indeed Aragorn seemed to physically avoid making eye contact with either elf as if repulsed by the concept of leading.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife; stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Gladriel's voice seemed to pierce into the hearts of all the males and some of them even visibly flinched at her words but were moments later soothed.  
>"Yet hope remains, whilst the company are true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."<p>

Galadriel turned and ascended the steps to a higher level and paused at the top, turning to face the group once more. Celeborn moved forward and gestured for Haldir to come to his side.

"Haldir will lead you back down and find you a suitable place to rest. Food and water will be freely given to you and you will not be disturbed by any of our kin. Go, rest and regain your strength. Kiyiya and Amaterasu will join you later."

As Haldir led the Fellowship past the two women Ammy could see that they weren't happy about being split up once again but the males trudged after Haldir with weary steps. The Hobbits in particular seemed disgruntled not only at being separated from Ammy but at having to descend the steps which had taken nearly quarter of an hour to ascend only minutes before!

Once the platform was cleared Kiyiya swung her spear across her shoulders and looped her arms over each side and strolled forward to the steps.

"Hello Celeborn. I trust you are well?" She enquired almost cheekily and seemed delighted when Celeborn refused to comment and merely raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Amaterasu. We have much to discuss and little time to do so in. Especially if you wish to join your friends for the night." Kiyiya called back to the rabbit-eared woman who scampered after her quickly, giving the elf-lord a wide berth.

* * *

><p>After they had ascended the small flight of stairs Ammy found herself in a room: the floor was made out of the same silvery wood as the platform outside but was encircled with silver branches that formed lattice-like windows around the area. Ammy felt rather like she was in an ornate chapel in a grand cathedral and as she peered out the window-style spaces she could see glimmer of light flashing in other similar style rooms in trees around them.<p>

A circular table was stationed in the middle of the room with four low chairs positioned around it and Kiyiya quickly perched herself on top of one, her bare feet gripping the edge of the seat and her back leaning against the carved back of the chair. Her spear was switched into her right hand the base of it placed softly on the floor.

Before Ammy could claim the seat next to the woman, Galadriel moved forward from where she had been stood near the top of the stairs and placed her hand underneath Ammy's chin, tilting her head up gently.

The Ame-no-Mihashira stared up into the piercing blue eyes of the Lady of Light and felt her own pink eyes widen. Starlight seemed to dance in the elf's eyes and as she watched the elf's gaze travelled across the planes of her face and then down her body and back up once more.

"You have seen many things Amaterasu. Many trials and dangers you have already faced, yet they have not weakened you. In fact, I believe they have given you great strength and courage. Courage that may soon be put to the test…" Galadriel's voice trailed off and her hand released Amaterasu's chin and Ammy stood still for several moments waiting for some other action, but it seemed that the elf-lady had disappeared into some other realm, her gaze vacant and searching.

"Take a seat Amaterasu." Kiyiya called and Ammy scurried over and sat down properly on the chair. Celeborn joined them in the seat opposite, both of the older beings ignoring Galadriel, which Ammy found rather odd.

"I believe, Amaterasu that a tree has been teaching you about your heritage and powers. Master Campfer."Celeborn spoke slowly as if to a child and Ammy bristled with annoyance but before she could say anything there was a swirl of mist and Campfer appeared in the chair opposite her.

The tree-man seemed insubstantial, as if he was a mirage or a ghost and if Ammy tried too hard to focus on him, he appeared to drift away.

"You will not be able to focus on me Ammy. This is merely a projection of me as my tree is too far for a real transferral. Here in Lothlorien the trees are healthy and so I can use them as a conduit to manifest myself. If we were in Imladris I could have a real body and movement, here however I am limited to this idea and thus am insubstantial and without detail. You should get used to it in a few minutes." Campfer's voice was a welcome sound to Ammy, although she had not forgotten the last time they had met and she had been informed that someone close to her would die.

"I think we should probably get down to business." Kiyiya spoke, her voice crisp and clear, not the playful tone that Ammy had heard before but a commanding sound that spoke with confidence of many years, despite being several eons younger than the elves or Campfer.

"Amaterasu. You are the last of the Ame-no-Mihashira people. The Fate Klotho has told you of your race's history and how you were betrayed by Tsukiyomi." Celeborn stated and Ammy held back the urge to roll her eyes and instead merely nodded.

"Tsukiyomi was not just an Ame-no-Mihashira who desired power. He betrayed your people because the woman he thought he loved would not love him back. She rejected him and cast her favour and affection towards another and the jilted Tsukiyomi grew bitter and hateful towards not only the women but towards their entire race. The woman whom Tsukiyomi loved was you namesake, Amaterasu."

Galadriel's soft voice wove the tale and despite Ammy's shock at the revelation of Tuskiyomi's hatred the rabbit-eared albino could not find the courage to interrupt and instead sat in rapt attention.

"Tsukiyomi , sought revenge for many years for this perceived betrayal but to lull his family and people into a false sense of security he took a wife and had a son. His son was named Orochi and in turn he too had a son, as did his down their line until the fifth descendant was born and named Orochi. This fifth descendant of Orochi was hiding in Middle Earth until a few years ago and had only eight forms. He too was a vile creature and sought the destruction of Middle Earth and the Ame-no-Mihashira. Orochi the fifth does not play a large part in your story however.  
>Tsukiyomi was found by the Nine Ringwraiths and he joined them in their quest to annihilate the Ame-no-Mihashira. But instead of killing all of his people Tsukiyomi allowed a few to escape, but he also imprisoned a village of your people and the youngest of your race within a stone. This stone is called the 'Sessho-Seki' or 'Killing Stone'. Anyone who touches it is killed in a most brutal and cruel manner, and so your people within the stone could not be freed for many hundreds of years."<p>

Ammy drew in a few deep breaths as she felt herself began to feel faint with the overload of information. Not only was her namesake sought after by her own brother, but there were other Ame-no-Mihashira still in Middle Earth. She and Kiyiya were not the only ones left!

Kiyiya regarded the younger woman with steady green eyes and once she was certain Ammy had control of herself she began to speak.

"Many years ago, I fought with Orochi the fifth. During our duel he revealed many things to me, including the knowledge that only a person of the Ame-no-Mihashira could touch the Sessho-seki and live. He also imparted the knowledge to me that there are three things required for our people to be released from the stone. Three treasures which belonged to your ancestors. First is the 'Yasakani-no-Magatama' or 'Jewel of Benevolence' and shines like the moon. Secondly the 'Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi' sword also known as 'Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven' which is made of a fallen star and shines with a pure white light. Lastly is 'Yata-no-Kagami' or 'The Mirror of Wisdom and Honesty' and this third object glistens like the sun. Each of these Heavenly Treasures holds its own individual power, but when combined would have the power to break the Sessho-seki stone and release the trapped Ame-no-Mihashira."

Kiyiya paused for a moment in her speech and drew in a deep, trembling breath before continuing, her voice full of sorrow and anguish.

"I did not know for many years, that I held within my possession the Yasakani no Magatama. All three of the treasures were gifted to Amaterasu by her other brother Susanoo but when Tsukiyomi began to act suspiciously Amaterasu separated the treasures and gave them to her most beloved people to protect. The Jewel went to Susanoo, the sword to Izanami and the mirror…"

"The mirror came to me." Galadriel continued when Kiyiya's voice failed her and as Ammy turned her attention to the Lady of Light, the elf drew from within her sleeve a mirror. It was round in shape, and was but a mere hands width wide. It appeared to be polished gold set in a jade stone and from the bottom of the jade setting and red cord with jade beads hung and from the opposite side was a similar red cord but this one was a loop as if to hang it from a setting. The jade setting was an octagon shape and the detail that lay within was that of twisting and writhing flames.

Something within Ammy woke and she could hear Izanami at the back of her mind calling out with both relief and grief at the sight of the mirror. Hesitant to make contact with the spirit in her head Ammy tentatively touched at the bars of the cage in which Izanami was trapped and she was instantly flooded with images.

_A silver haired young maiden with red markings on her skin and hair stood dressed in silk robes. A pair of wolf ears twitched upon her head and a silky long tail tipped with black gently wagged behind her. The mirror was hung from a red sash that rested on her waist and as the maiden moved the sun light seemed to bounce off the golden surface of the mirror and be amplified. A string of pearls, moonstones and pale pink and white coral hung from her neck and at the centre of this necklace was single bead which glowed with a pale, ethereal light. Like the moon on a clear winter's night..._

_Then the scene changed and the mirror, along with a string of beads; including one which shone as pale as the moon, were hung on a tree branch outside a dark cavern. A man stood near the cave, dark-skinned with long hair as black as the night bound at the back of his neck in a low ponytail. He also had an interesting moustache which was made of thin and wispy long black hairs and hung to the middle of his chest. A jade bead was woven into each braid and Ammy could also see jade beads and pearls entwined in his hair, particularly around the horns on his head, which were sea-green in colour and matched the claws on his fingers. The man's eyes were also slitted with thin cat-like pupils and were a deep blue in colour. His overall appearance looked quite similar to Ammy's dragon form._  
><em>As she watched the man his gaze passed between the mirror and beads hung from the tree and the dark depths of the cavern and as moments passed she saw light beginning to emerge from the cave and as it sparkled and caught the mirror it once more glowed with light and the beads on the necklace shone with a pearly light.<em>

Ammy was suddenly thrown out of Izanami's memories and she knew with a profound sense that she had just seen her namesake Amaterasu, and her brother Susanoo.

By this time all attention had turned to her and Celeborn, Kiyiya and Campfer regarded her with solemn eyes. Standing up unsteadily Ammy turned and walked to Galadriel where the Lady held out the mirror.

Slowly, hesitantly, Amaterasu reached out for the mirror, her rabbit ears pressed flat against the side of her head and her pink eyes wide. Stopping just short her hands trembled gently in the air until Galadriel reached out and caught one. The Lady of Light turned Ammy's hand palm upwards and gently placed the mirror in her hand and then brought her other hand to rest on top of the mirror.

As soon as she touched it Ammy was flooded with images once again:

_Gandalf falling-Running- Fields burning-Children and women screaming as they ran from orcs-A pale, sallow-faced man with black hair leering-A great, yellow and orange eye watching-A tall man with long hair that trailed across the ground, garbed in a plain robe in dark blue, pale skin as white as the moon and eyes as black as death stared-Chains dripping with blood onto golden straw-Large black gates-an eight-headed serpent-  
>A pale-skinned demon with fangs and horns and silver hair whipping around its head and as it pointed objects turned into ash, children, women, men, animals fell down and turned to bones, the earth split, lava rose, thunder and lightning echoed and the wind seemed to shriek,<em>

Fire twisting and turning and writhing all around, burning her senses until she could no longer think straight, hear, see or smell. All taste was lost and her mouth felt dry and full of ash and just as Ammy thought she would lose herself, Izanami let out a wail and pulled at the connection between them from the back of her prison in the young woman's mind grasping the albino's soul and tethering it to the prison bars.

Gasping Ammy's eyes flew wide open and she found that she lay on the floor staring up at the elaborate wooden ceiling of the chamber. Her head was resting on Kiyiya's lap and Campfer held her right hand somehow, his insubstantial form feeling like mist on her skin, Galadriel her left. In the distance she could hear Celeborn calling for water and soon there was a metal chalice sat near her head.

"Drink the water little one. You went far into the truth and the future and will need to wash the taste of possibilities from your mouth." Galadriel spoke softly and rubbed at Ammy's left hand reassuringly.  
>"Those of us who see the future often find that it can leave a foul taste and stench behind, particularly in the dark times in which we currently reside."<p>

Leaning forward slightly Ammy drank from the cup which Kiyiya held to her mouth and as the cold, clear water entered she felt the taste of ash disappear to be replaced by clarity and cleanliness. After a few sips of water Ammy felt well enough to sit up and gingerly raised herself up until she was sat crossed-legged with Kiyiya supporting her from behind.

"You travelled far into the future Amaterasu. And you have seen what you could become should you be lead astray."

Glancing up at Galadriel Ammy saw only sorrow and regret in the elf's eyes.

"Should you be tempted by the darkness or lose yourself to grief, anger, hatred and revenge you will become emotionless and be tormented forever by flames. You must complete the task that has been ordained by the Fates since before you were born."

Ammy looked questioningly up at Galadriel but instead of the elf answering her query Master Campfer finally spoke from his place crouched at the albino's side.

"The Fates have seen your path split and divide as they told you before. But the reason for your removal into Middle Earth is because it was preordained. There would be a descendant from another world who would return, retrieve the Three Heavenly Treasures and break the Sessho-seki releasing the Ame-no-Mihashira back into Middle Earth. That descendant is you Amaterasu and you must find the other two treasures and then destroy the Sessho-seki and bring balance back into the world."

After several moments stunned silence Ammy began spluttering and scrambled to her feet. Her rabbit ears were pressed tightly against her head and her pink eyes were wide with shock. Every rabbit instinct that remained from her transformation were screaming at her to turn tail and run, find a dark hole and hide until the danger had passed. Tensing every muscle Ammy remained rooted to her place and then tremulously questioned the four being in front of her.

"Let's say I believe you; that there is some greater purpose to me coming to Middle Earth apart from aiding Frodo, that I am this descendant and I am the only one who can destroy this stone. If that is true, then why have I not got two of the Heavenly Treasures in my hands? Where is the Yasakani no Magatama? And where is the sword? And what will happen if I don't do this? If I don't retrieve the Heavenly Treasures and destroy the Sessho-seki?"

"I told you that I once held possession of the Jewel of Benevolence. In fact I held it for many years, so many years that it gave me the gift of empathy, you saw me use it earlier on Gimli, Estel, Legolas and the Hobbits. But during a battle it was stolen from me and taken into Mordor."

Kiyiya stood in front of Ammy with her hands held out towards the younger woman. The white scars which ran down over her right eye seemed to Ammy to be sharper and clearer white as the raven-haired woman moved closer.

"Mordor?" Ammy's voice rose dangerously in volume. "Mordor, as in the land that Frodo and the Fellowship are journeying to in order to destroy the Ring? Why is it in Mordor?"

"It is in Mordor, because it was stolen from me and then taken to Sauron. Sauron did not know what to do with it, nor did he have any need of empathy and so he gave it to his associate."

Ammy's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she recalled Kiyiya's words from the previous night: _'__Something is stirring within Mordor. Not just Sauron. I can feel it from my home land and it awakened a mere two months ago. The day when the Council of the Ring first met.'_

"You said something was moving within Mordor, apart from Sauron… Who is it?!"

Kiyiya moved forward once again hoping to pacify Ammy but the albino leapt backwards out of reach, her movement violent and jagged, not controlled. The violence of her action caused Kiyiya to rear backwards and the beads in her braids and ebony corkscrew curls clicked and rang against each other until the only sound that could be heard in the room was the chime of metal and the harsh, agitated breaths of Amaterasu.

"The presence stirring in Mordor, I believe is Tsukiyomi. And he has the Yasakani no Magatama. If you do not retrieve it from him, he will use the Sessho-seki to destroy the peoples of Middle Earth and to kill Frodo and give the Ring to Sauron."

Her pink eyes opening even wider Ammy looked around desperately at the others in the room: Galadriel looked both solemn and sorrowful and almost as if she wished to draw Ammy into an embrace and there was no doubt in Ammy's mind that Galadriel had seen Ammy's fate, Campfer would not meet her gaze and Ammy felt betrayal from him once again as he refused to look at her. The rabbit-eared woman even sought some sign of deception from Celeborn but he only regarded her with a steady gaze that rang with truth.

Letting out a strangled cry Ammy began to back away from the quartet towards the stairs that lead down to the platform and the steps which would take her back to relative normalcy of her friends.

"You can't make me! I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for any of this! You did this to me! You dragged me from my world, changed my very being, moulded me and placed me within the Fellowship so I would gain sympathy and friendship! Now I cannot do anything but do as you tell me, because I will not allow my friends and their people to die! This is playing God! It's disgusting!"

Letting out a guttural sob and a cry like a wounded animal Amaterasu turned tail and fled, giving in to her instincts she fled down the stairs, past Menewa and Kajika and she didn't stop; not even when she heard shouts from Fellowship as she hurtled past their resting place. She disappeared into the depths of the forest and not even Legolas could find her…

* * *

><p>AN: Phew! Long chapter! Over 8000 words discounting A/N and reviews! I feel epic! This chapter was so confusing to write! I had to keep checking previous parts of the story and the sister-story so that everything matches up. I now have a three page novella about the origins of the Ame-no-Mihashira. The reason I wrote Thousand Furs into the story will become apparent in the next chapter, although I quite like the link between Thousand Fur's dresses and the Three Heavenly Treasures…  
>I was listening to Ed Sheeran's 'Give me Love' when writing the last part of the chapter and in my head Ammy was just getting more and more frantic as the song got more and more intense. Hence Ammy having a nervous breakdown….<br>Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Maybe we could bump the reviews up to 300? We've only got 32 to go before we hit 300… Think you guys could write 32 reviews before I put up the next chapter? I would love you all forever if you did!

As always: Please Review and if you are interested in reading the companion story go and vote on the Poll on my Profile! I've changed the options so there is only two now so I apologise to those of you who voted for 'Gambling with Death' as a title. It's not going to be that because I had a discussion with a reader and we had a wonderful idea…So it's not going to be Gambling with Death… The choices are now: 'Where we Belong' and 'Dirty Paws' Please vote ASAP!

**Reviews:  
><strong>  
><strong>Dean Winchester's Play Thing<strong>- I enjoy spoiling you all! Menewa and Kajika are based on two giant wolf toys that I actually own. They are almost as big as me (which isn't that big) and I talk to them about my plot ideas. They have their own distinct personalities! I'm so happy you like them and I can't wait to introduce you to them more in the sister-story!  
><strong>booklover1598-<strong> Thank you!  
><strong>dandapanda<strong>- interesting reaction… Thanks!  
><strong>AliceBeilschmidt<strong>- Thank you for your kind words of praise! Ammy appreciates them!  
><strong>Nemo-chan<strong>- Wow! Dedication! Thank you so much for leaving a review! We really appreciate it!  
><strong>Saellyra of Mirkwood<strong>- Legit huh? I hope this update was soon enough!  
><strong>Emzy2k11<strong>- Hope this was soon enough!  
><strong>bubblesgenre<strong>- I'm glad you love the new characters! If you wanna read the companion piece it would be great if you voted for a title on the Poll on my profile!  
><strong>AuroraStarfire<strong>- I think once I'm finished with the Fellowship I might go back and revise the first chapters or so. I read over them once a month ago and thought "God, did I really write that drivel?" I like twists. They make the story far more interesting, although I sometimes forget my twists and have taken to writing them down. I have a notepad with 6 pages worth of twists in it. Twists that have happened, twists that might happen and twists that will happen! This chapter was very twisty...  
><strong>Calemireth<strong>- It's always nice to know what forms other people like! My favourites so far are the tigress and Dragon. Rabbit Ammy will be making an appearance again soon!  
><strong>Lord Bingo<strong> – I had an idea to give Ammy a friend from the beginning. It just took seeing the Hobbit for the second time in the cinema for that friend to spring into creation!  
><strong>EGilly 114/13**- loads of you seem to be reading this in one go now! I love it when I find a new story that has several chapters and you can just sit and get through quite a bit of plot and character development without having to wait for an update! Thank you for joining us!  
><strong>last epic pen name<strong>- I'm happy you liked the last chapter and hope this chapter does justice! Ammy's forms are predetermined I'm afraid. Following the order of the Chinese Zodiac with a bonus animal that has yet to be decided! ;) Although Ammy as a lion would be cool, lionesses aren't quite as epic as lions and unfortunately Ammy is unable to change gender and wouldn't look as epic without a mane… Thank you for the suggestion though and I'll see if I can work something in ;)  
><strong>emmerx<strong> – Thanks for the question/suggestion! Ammy's form won't be an elf, because she is an entirely different race however I do have a sneaky plan (which I cannot divulge at this moment in time) regarding the logistical problems of having interesting animal features whilst being intimate. :D I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see what happens! Thank you for your kind words and your Legolas choice has been noted! Hope you are still with us! (P.S. Thank you for one of the more interesting review questions I have ever read! I received the email in the middle of the night and when I woke up I wasn't quite sure if I had imagined the entire email! It is one of the most interesting queries I have had on this story! So thank you!)  
><strong>Ella 116/13-** Thanks for reviewing! Hope you keep reading to find out who Ammy ends up with!  
><strong>Guest 118/13**- I don't know which guest you are so I'm not entirely sure what your review meant! :( Thanks for reading though!  
><strong>Bluepinkgreen 119/13**- Thank you for the compliments! I hope you are still with us!  
><strong>Lilinne-<strong> Thanks for joining us and we hope you continue to enjoy!  
><strong>livyy-<strong> I'm so happy you took the time to review! I think I'm stuck in the middle regarding the relationship… Half of me thinks Ammy could make Legolas let loose, the other half wants her to go with Aragorn to relieve him of his burden. She's going to have a pretty big burden from this chapter onwards so I think she could provide Aragorn understanding and sympathy…. AGH! So difficult to choose. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
><strong>DragonBlade1000<strong> – I'm glad you like the chapter! Sorry it's been so long, had an important exam to do so needed to concentrate on that! As my faithful reader and reviewer what do you think exactly of the new characters? Are you interested in more about them or not really?  
><strong>Addy 130/13-** Thank you for joining us! It's always a pleasant surprise to hear that people are still discovering my random story!  
><strong>BlackBaccaraRose-<strong> Hope I'm keeping it up!  
><strong>TotallyInspiredByYou-<strong> I've updated! (cool penname by the way)


	18. Chapter 17 Leaving

**A/N: I have edited the first few Chapters of this fic. Predominantly the events in the Prologue. If you are that bothered then you can read through it again! Hopefully it's slightly better than the original! Let me know what you think!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Leaving**

* * *

><p>After running in the dark, the mirror clutched tightly to her chest Amaterasu eventually came across a large tree with entwined, gnarled roots that twisted and formed little caverns in underneath the tree trunk. Dropping to her hands and knees and scraping dirt away, Ammy made the entrance into one of these caverns deep enough for her to slip in under the top of the arch.<p>

The rabbit-eared woman curled up at the back of the dark hole with her back pressed firmly against another root. Rather than being a dank, dark, cold, wet hole the earth was soft and dry and the tree itself seemed to be exuding gentle warmth and as she rested there Ammy felt her panic begin to subside and her frantic thoughts could finally be reined back under control.

Despite the darkness of the hollow in which she sat, and the matching darkness of the woods at night Ammy found that she could still see perfectly and it was all down to The Mirror of Wisdom and Honesty. The gold surface was shining brightly with a pure but soft gold light that lit up the dirt and roots, revealing tiny shimmering stones and lines and knots in the bark of the tree. Ammy regarded her haven with awe as the light seemed to intensify until the cavern was fully illuminated down to every crack and crevice but none of this light spilled out of the hollow and into the dark woods.

It was if Ammy had her own little slice of peace where the shadows could be chased away and every fear she had could be forgotten for a moment. Studying the Yata-no-Kagami Ammy could see her own reflection in the flat surface, despite the glowing light, and she nearly didn't recognise herself.  
>Her face had lost some of the roundness that it had always seemed to possess and her cheekbones appeared more defined and angular giving her face a certain edge.<br>Her eyes appeared wider and more rounded and the dark circles, created by tiredness, that rimmed them only made the pink of her eyes more vibrant. As she blinked her long lashes were getting easily tangled up in her fringe which had grown so far that it hung just in the middle of her eyes and she was constantly flicking it out of her way.

Huffing in exasperation Ammy was about to put the mirror down on the floor when Izanami suddenly began speaking in her head.

'What they said is true you know? Galadriel and the dirty-blooded one. They speak true. I have been waiting for you for hundreds of years and lay dormant at the back of your consciousness once you were born. Then when the Fates threw you into Middle Earth I was able to…commandeer your body. For that I apologise. It was not the best way to get your attention.'

"Apology accepted" Ammy said to the air. She really had no idea how to go about having a conversation with a soul trapped within her body and guessed she should just pretend she was on the phone… a spiritual phone.

"Will you tell me about our people? And Tsukiyomi? I feel that if I understand my heritage and our people more I will be able to do more."

'It'd be my pleasure to tell you of our race.' Izanami's voice was gentle and soft, completely unlike the harsh tones Amaterasu had heard her using before.

'Our people have lived in Middle Earth as long as the Elves and Dwarves. We were a secretive race at the beginning however and it wasn't until Men populated the land that we revealed ourselves. We had colonies and villages in every realm of Middle Earth and all races would come to us for advice on inter-species matters. As you may have noticed Dwarves and Elves do not have a fondness for each other and so most of the issues we dealt with were between these two races. We also amassed a great collection of documents and tales from all the species. Similar to the library at Rivendell, the Ame-no-Mihashira would document everything they found that was new.  
>Our people are not the great miner's and craftsmen like Dwarves, or musicians and warriors like Elves. Nor are we as numerous and strong-willed as Men and we are not children of the sun and fields like Hobbits. We are ones who watch and record, rarely getting involved in great battles but that isn't to say we didn't offer aid and services. Any race who came to us seeking refuge and solace would not be turned away and when great darkness spread over the land our people would fight alongside elves, dwarves and Men alike.<br>Many of our race were great fighters in their various animal forms but some of them went out in the world and honed skills that the other races use like swordplay and archery. However the most useful weapon we have are our animal forms, gifted to us by the Valar. If we have time I will teach you how to be most effective in your animal forms but still retain your human intellect. You are a smart woman so the technique shouldn't allude you for long."

As the night continued Amaterasu and Izanami continued to converse, the conversation at first stunted and stilted both females remembering the issues that had arisen from their first encounter but gradually Ammy began to relax her guard and Izanami began to add personal details to her stories or lessons.

The Yata-no-Kagami continued to shine brightly in the hollow throughout their conversation and if Ammy had been aware she would have noticed the plethora of lights that had begun to creep into the cavern from the edges of the entrance. These lights were small: about the size of a human eye and were gently creeping along the roots of the tree and in the sandy dirt that lined the hollow.

These lights were of various colours ranging from pure white, crimson red, grass green, sea blue to a royal purple so dark it was near black. Ammy finally noticed these interesting little lights when one of them, that seemed particularly inquisitive and brave, jumped up onto the surface of the mirror.

Startled Ammy let out a small squeak and held the mirror away from herself. The lights quickly scattered and hid behind the roots of the tree once more: save for the brave little light which instead of retreating flew up and began to dart around Amaterasu's head.

* * *

><p>"Izanami! Do you have any idea what this thing is?!" Ammy squeaked as she tried to bat away the strange light but it was determined to explore all her features including her sensitive rabbit ears.<p>

'I believe it is a Tennin!' Izanami replied and Ammy could feel astonishment resonating through her body. 'The Tennin are what, I believe, you would call Fey-folk or fairies? They are tiny creatures born from the dust of stars. I thought they had all succumbed to the darkness that engulfed the land but apparently not.'

Finally the little red ball of light appeared to have satisfied it's curiosity and settled down upon the surface of the Yata-no-Kagami. Once the light was finally still Ammy could see that the tone of the colour changed in brightness: at the edges the colour was almost pink in colour, like the petals of a cherry tree, which deepened in colour going from raspberry, cherry, blood and finally to a small dot of ruby red at its centre.

'You should ask it to show itself. Then we could see if it is a Tennin or a Tennyo. Tennin are male fey and Tennyo are female. Whilst they do not really speak using human voice it will understand you and be able to communicate to some extent.' Izanami suggested as the rabbit-eared woman stared down at the ball.

"Umm, could you show yourself? Izanami said you could be a Tennin or a Tennyo and I'd really like to meet you in your true form." For some reason Ammy felt that she had to pitch her voice softer and quieter as if she were speaking in a sacred building or of some great and wonderful secret.

After a few seconds pause the little light finally began to grow until it was a few inches high and once it reached a certain point it stopped and the ruby red intensified drowning out all the other shades until Ammy could quite clearly see a tiny person.

Standing at about two and a half inches high there was tiny female figure, clothed in flowing sheer fabric that floated about gently around her body. Tiny fingers clutched at an incredibly small flute which was held just beneath the tiny female's chin.

The facial features on the Tennyo, for of course it was a Tennyo being a female, were as if painted on a doll. Delicate bones framed deep-slitted eyes, a button nose and cherub-like lips. The Tennyo's hair was twisted up on her head and held in place by tiny flowers that looked to be similar to lotus.

The little Tennyo stood proudly on the surface of the Yata-no-Kagami and seemed impressed with the look of wonder and admiration plastered on Ammy's face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Do you have a name little one?" Amaterasu asked.

The little figure shook her head and then knelt down by the edge of the mirror to place a fine-fingered hand on the woman's thumb.

Images flooded Ammy's head of star dust falling to the earth and then burrowing beneath the soil. Where the dust landed and buried itself flowers began to bloom: Snow-white tulips that reached upwards and finally when they began to bloom silver trails covered the petals and shot into the air as the flowers opened. Within each tulip was a tiny human-like figure with pointy ears that lay curled up at the bottom of the flower.

Time seemed to pass and the Tennyo which now stood before Ammy had a tiny wooden flute and was playing with other Tennin. Then they were all gathering outside the hollow where Ammy had sought refuge and each of the lights was encouraging the other to go in and explore the newcomer.

'The Tennin are born every time a star falls or passes through the sky. There has not been an occurrence of a shooting star for many years and so there have been no new Tennin born. The darkness of Sauron destroys the Tennin, as it does all good-creatures of Middle Earth. This must be one of the last groups in Middle Earth and they have probably been protected her for the last few hundred years by the power of Galadriel.' Izanami's voice was heavy with sorrow in Amaterasu's mind and the burden of grief swept through her and the Ame-no-Mihashira had to take a minute or so to compose herself once more.

Turning her attention back to the Tennyo, Ammy was surprised to see that the little fey didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave. In fact it appeared that she was making herself quite at home on the mirror.

"Are you going to stay with me little one?" Ammy inquired and was amused when the Tennyo nodded emphatically.

"I'm afraid this is the only night I will be in these woods but I will enjoy your company whilst I am here. Would you mind if I named you though? Or if you choose a name? I feel rather rude calling you little one." The Tennyo nodded enthusiastically and turned her slitted eyes to Ammy's face and knelt up to attention.

As Ammy listed off names, some supplied by Izanami, she watched the Tennyo to see which sparked interest:

"Akane, Akiko, Ayaka, Chika, Hana, Hoshi, Hotaru, Kaede, Katsumi, Misaki, Mitsuko, Moriko, Sakura, Suzume, Umeko?"

As Ammy reeled off the names there were several disgruntled looks cast her way but there were two that caught the little Tennyo's attention.

"So, Hotaru or Ayaka?"

The little Tennyo sat and thought for several minutes and in the silence Ammy took the time to relax and allow tension and stress to leave her body. Slowly the rabbit-eared woman's figure began to recline back against the tree roots and as she shifted carefully Ammy made sure to keep the mirror flat so the tiny fey didn't fall off.

Finally, just as Ammy was beginning to doze off the Tennyo stood up and jumped up and down to gain the larger woman's attention.

"You have decided? Which is it to be? Hotaru?" This was met with a shrug-like gesture and a small but definite shake of the head.

"Ayaka?" This name was met with enthusiastic chirps and as Ammy watched the newly named Ayaka spread out a pair of tiny wings, similar to a sparrows, and fluttered around Ammy's face finally coming to rest on the top of Ammy's head.

Giggling Ammy twitched her rabbit ears and flicked Ayaka off her head. Squeaking rather shilly the Tennyo rolled down Ammy's face and landed softly in her lap. Holding her hand out Ammy allowed the red female to climb into her hand and then raised her to eye-level.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ayaka. I hope we can enjoy one another's company for the night."

"To whom are you talking to?"

* * *

><p>Letting out a piercing shriek Ammy tumbled backwards in surprise and as she fell she could feel the little Tennyo clutch frantically at her thumb. Landing in the dirt Ammy quickly rolled over and saw Aragorn's amused face peering into her hollow.<p>

"That wasn't funny Aragorn. You scared the living daylights out of me." Amaterasue mock-glared at him and then smiled gently to let him know she'd forgive him.

"May I enter into your… luxurious accommodations milady?" Aragorn gently teased. Inclining her head in a royal manner Ammy gestured with her free hand for Aragorn to enter.

"Please sir, you are welcome in my humble abode."

The Ranger crawled into the cavernous roots and sank down next to Ammy. He was so close that Ammy could feel a soft warmth from his body. It was comforting but also made her acutely aware that she had yet to bathe and she surreptitiously sniffed her hair when Aragorn was examining her hiding hole. She didn't reek too much but the woman decided as soon as she left her hollow she would find a river or pond to bathe in. All this travelling had to be causing havoc on her hair, what with the extreme weather, wind, lack of shampoo and all the transformations she was making between animals.

"You seem to have found yourself a rather nice hideaway Lady Ama."

Inclining her head Ammy turned her attention back to Aragorn. The man was watching with soft eyes and Ammy shifted uncomfortably under his knowing gaze.

"I have but two questions for you." Aragorn waited to see if Amaterasu would bolt but she remained in place and merely crossed her legs and fixed her eyes upon him.

"Who were you speaking to a few seconds ago?"

Blushing Ammy held out her hand where the disgruntled Ayaka was sat. The Tennyo stood up once Ammy's palm was stationary and began to chirp and whistle at the Ranger. The tiny female was obviously aggravated at the man startling her new friend. Her tiny wings fluctuated as she chittered at the male and when she was finished Ayaka spun around, leapt off Ammy's palm and flew over to Ammy's head where she lay between Ammy's rabbit ears and began to plait the albino's fringe.

Stifling giggles Ammy shook her finger at the shocked Ranger.

"That's Ayaka. I was having a conversation with her and Izanami before you so rudely interrupted. Apparently Ayaka is a Tennin and is born from a fallen star. There is a small clan of them here, or at least that is what Izanami has surmised."

Nodding his head Aragorn kept his surprise from showing. It seemed every time he thought he understood Amaterasu she would do something new that surprised him. Not only had she gained a new companion but she was conversing with the spirit that had attempted to take over her body and mind. The Dunedain realised that he would probably never fully understand this woman from another world.

"My second question is: what has happened that led you to hiding away? You tore through the camp as if there were a pack of Wargs hot on your heels. Mere minutes later Kiyiya and her wolves were pursuing you. We realised that you probably didn't wish to speak with her and so we asked that she allowed us to find you. So, will you tell me what has happened?"

Aragorn's voice was soft and gentle and soon Ammy found herself telling the man everything that had happened; the Fates manipulation, Galadriel's words, the Yata-no-Kagami, the visions and her conversation with the reformed Izanami.

Aragorn remained silent for a few seconds and Ammy hid her face in hair. Ayaka had finished braiding the albino's fringe and Ammy now had a series of tiny braids woven in with her straight locks. The Ranger thought she looked rather like an elf-dwarf hybrid with her pale complexion and the braids.

"It seems that only you have the power to change anything. You can take into account the council you have received but ultimately it is your choice whether you allow your fate to be dictated to you or whether you take it into your own hands. Isn't that what you were trying to tell me when you were telling me the tale of Arthur?"

Ammy lifted her face and revealed tear-tracks that ran down over her cheeks. Reaching out a hesitant hand the Ranger cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears. Ammy didn't flinch from the contact, rather she relished in it and leant into his worn and calloused touch. She had not had much human contact as the times and people here were more hardened and affection was not common. There was a time and place for intimacy and on a perilous journey there was little space for comfort of touch.

Seeing Ammy enjoying the simple caress Aragorn reached out and pulled her into his lap. He was met with no resistance, merely a small 'eep!' of surprise and he wrapped his arms around the small female, resting his chin on the crown of her head.

"I will support you in whatever choice you make. You are my friend Amaterasu and I will always be on your side."

Feeling tears welling up once more Ammy turned her head into Aragorn's body and nestled closer to him. She could feel Ayaka crooning and stroking her cheek as the Tennyo had moved from her head to her shoulder.

The trio remained that way for near half an hour and when Aragorn's legs began to cramp he gently shook Ammy only to discover that she was fast asleep, worn out from stressing and the perilous journey they had faced through the mines.

The Ranger shifted onto his knees and shuffled forward to the entrance of the cave, one arm under Ammy's knees and the other around her back he carefully extracted them from the tree roots.

This was quite an awkward movement as there was little room and he did not want to wake the slumbering Ame-no-Mihashira. Finally Aragorn escaped from the hollow and stood slowly, feeling the blood seeping back into his legs. Clutching his precious burden close to his chest he was amused when Ammy burrowed her head into his neck and nuzzled his skin with the tip of her nose.

Once she was settled once more she let out a soft sigh of contentment and her breathing returned to the soft puffs which danced over his skin, warming it in the cool night air.

Carrying the slumbering woman under the watchful gaze of Ayaka, Aragorn returned to the camp where the worried members of the Fellowship waited for their return…

* * *

><p>The Fellowship remained in Lothlorien for a few days, recovering from their arduous journey through Moria. All of them were welcome of the chance to regain their strength and energy. The protection of the forest allowed them all to gain peaceful sleep and they could feel their grief over Gandalf's fall was slightly lessened.<p>

Amaterasu still felt the burden of Gandalf's fall strongly but was never allowed to wallow too long as her now constant companion, Ayaka, would soon give her a stern telling off. The two females had become near inseperable since they're first meeting and the little Tennyo was Ammy's most stalwart defender as the fae-like creature was not afraid to reprimand any of the males if they were delving too deep and once the Tennyo even chittered angrily at Lady Galadriel.

The men would spend the days practicing with their weaponry and resting and that meant that Ammy was also put through her paces. Being able to transform at will meant that Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir were eager to incorporate her forms into her fighting style.  
>This meant that Amaterasu often spent hours practicing shifting until she was able to change forms in a split-second. The snake and tigress were the two best forms for fighting with the power and stamina of the tigress meaning that she could endure long battles. The viper was smooth and silent and her pale scales meant that she could blend in easily with the surroundings and attack the men when they were least suspicious.<p>

The dragon form was far too large to use in the forest and Ammy was eager not to incur the wrath or annoyance of the elves that were so graciously giving the Fellowship shelter. She also didn't want Ayaka to begin any arguments with any more elves!

At night the Fellowship gathered around and rested over a meal. Swapping stories and telling tales they all soon grew comfortable with each other once more and Ammy even found herself swapping tales of childhood and sibling rivalry with Boromir. The Gondorian changed when speaking of his younger brother Faramir and Ammy was eager to meet the young man.

All too soon however Galadriel came and told the Fellowship that they should begin to move. The enemy was not sitting on their laurels waiting and neither should the Peoples of Middle Earth.

A fine mist hung low in the woods and dew drops sparkled on leaves and spiders webs. Ammy breathed in crisp, cool air and watched as her outward breath curled like smoke in the air until it disappeared. She was in her tigress form for the moment and Ayaka was perched on the top of her head, the Tennyo disgruntled at being awake this early in the morning.

The Fellowship stood by the banks of a river and Ammy regarded the boats with trepidation. There were but three and they appeared to be rather narrow. Looking at her companions Ammy realised that the hobbits would probably divide so there were two of them per boat, Aragorn would go in the same boat as Frodo and of course Sam would faithfully follow Frodo. Merry and Pippin would most likely go in the same vessel as Boromir as the pair of Hobbits appeared to have struck a keen friendship with the Gondorian. That left Legolas and Gimli along with the supplies.

Ammy did not want to be in the same boat as the elf and dwarf. Whilst they seemed to have put aside racial differences the two had taken to trading insults in a friendly manner and the manly insults could grate on one's patience after a while.

Turning her attention back to the Fellowship she saw that they had all been given cloaks by the elves and Lady Galadriel was now walking down the line of men and giving them gifts.

Aragorn had received an elven dagger, Legolas a bow (which the elf appeared totally enamoured of), Merry and Pippin both had small swords which they were strapping to their waists. Frodo had been given a small vial which had peaked Ayaka's interest and when the little Tennyo fluttered over to the dark-haired Hobbit and chittered the vial had lit up and small particles seemed to sparkle within it. The Tennyo had chittered, whistled and squeaked at the glass vial for several seconds, much to the amusement of Lady Galadriel.  
>Sam was regarding a length of thin, silvery rope with a rather disgruntled expression. Obviously he wasn't as enamoured of his gift as the other Fellowship members.<br>Finally Galadriel reached Gimli who grumbled blushed and then finally whispered into the elven Lady's ear. With her keen hearing Ammy heard the dwarf ask for a hair from Galadriel's head. Watching the pair Ammy saw Galadriel pluck three golden hairs and hand them to the dwarf. Gimli held them gently in his calloused hands and pressed a gentle kiss to them.

"Thank you milady." He said softly and Ammy felt a surge of affection for the gruff, red-bearded dwarf.  
>Galadriel turned her attention to Ammy now and the tigress regarded the elf with surprise. Gesturing for two of the elves to come forward Galadriel lifted a cloth bundle from their arms.<p>

"This is a gift from the peoples of Middle Earth to you Amaterasu, last living descendant of the Ame-no-Mihashira. This is a cloak made of furs from the different animals that reside throughout the kingdoms of Middle Earth. It has been created so that it will remain with the form of a shifter; thus when you transform you will now always be clothed from the sight of your enemies."

As she spoke Galadriel drew from the bundle a hooded cloak made of soft furs. There was a plethora of colours and shades from white to russet to gold to black. Ammy sniffed at the pelt but could not smell any particular animal, or indeed the scent of animal. Instead the pelt smelt of starlight, similar to Ayaka.

"Thank you Lady Galadriel." Ammy bowed her head as Galadriel opened the cloak out fully and draped it and the hood over the tigress. A small chain linked the two edges of the cloak together at the edge of the hood and once the silver clasp was locked the cloak vanished.

Soft gasps of astonishment rang out from the Fellowship and Ammy could feel Ayaka dancing along her back looking for the furs.

"I am glad to see it works. May it shield you from unfriendly eyes." Galadriel's voice was soft and seemed as if there was an edge of pain and when the albino looked into her eyes a solitary tear ran down the Lady's cheek. Moving forward Ammy rubbed her torso against the blonde elf's legs and purred deeply sending vibrations rumbling through her chest and into the elf.

Galadriel released a laugh that rang in the air like bells on the wind and everyone's hearts felt lifted at the sound. As the sound faded people moved into action once again.

The Hobbits clambered into the boats warily but once they were seated seemed almost comfortable in the vessels. Once her friends had taken their seats Ammy regarded the full boats with a disdainful look.  
>Padding over to the boat where Frodo, Sam and Aragorn sat she paused at the water's edge and looked back over her shoulder. Galadriel had vanished but at the border of the forest Ammy could see amber eyes glowing and she knew that Kiyiya and her wolves were hiding amongst the trees.<p>

Ammy gently shook her head and Ayaka flew off the tigress to land on Sam's head. The Tennyo entwined her hands amongst the Hobbit's golden curls and began to play with the curly strands of hair. Once Ayaka was safely settled Ammy rested her chin in Aragorn's outstretched hand and summoned her transformation. The snake smoothly took over the tigress and she slithered up Aragorn's arm to drape herself gently over his shoulders.

Having finally got every member of their party settled the Fellowship departed the shores of Lothlorien.

Looking along the riverbank Ammy saw Kiyiya step out onto a small rise on the shoreline. The scarred female stood proudly, her spear in hand, skirt, blouse and hair gently shifting in the wind and Ammy could almost hear the ringing and clacking of the beads that she knew were scattered throughout the ebony curls.

Seeing Amaterasu's gaze on her Kiyiya lifted her spear above her head and let out a trilling war cry. The males of the Fellowship whipped their heads round and watched the small tanned female. Kiyiya's voice was soon joined by two low howls which echoed off the trees and Ammy saw Kajika and Menewa step forward out of the forest, their heads tilted back as they saluted their new pack sister.

"I do believe Lady Ama that you have made even more friends in Lothlorien." Aragorn whispered and Ammy found that she completely and utterly agreed.

* * *

><p>After returning back to her home in the trees Lady Galadriel had waited at the council room for Kiyiya. Whilst waiting for the Wolf-Princess the elf-lady felt a vision creeping into her senses and suddenly she felt her breath leave her body.<p>

"The son of Gondor will live?" She breathed softly as she was assailed with multiple visions of the same scenario. In several she saw Boromir's face turn ashen pale and blood trickle from the corner of his mouth. In other's he was brought to his knees by wounds but then two Hobbits attacked his attacker, allowing him time to rise and fight off his assailants until the arrival of Aragorn.  
>The most repetitive vision however showed Amaterasu fighting the main assailant and buying both Aragorn and Boromir time. The resulting events of this vision left Boromir alone on the shore of the river, cloths pressed to wounds but alive.<p>

"Galadriel?" Kiyiya crouched down next to the seated elf. "What did you see?"

"Kiyiya. How long ago did the Fellowship leave?" Galadriel held Kiyiya's hand tightly as she pressed the Wolf-Princess for an answer.

"It has been several hours now. I and my wolves scouted along the river next to them for around three hours to make sure that there were disturbances that would cause them issue. They are being tracked by Gollum but I did not think he would dare try and take the Ring as long as Frodo is with the Fellowship."

"Events have changed. Amaterasu will make a decision that will change everything. Possibly for the better, as it appears she will decide to take Fate into her own hands. Are you needed back at Erebor urgently my friend?"

Kiyiya shook her head and the beads in her hair chimed gently.

"I sent a message to Erebor a few days ago. They know that I may not return for another month. What is it you need me to do?"

"Rest for another hour or so. Allow your siblings to regain their energy once more and then you must track the Fellowship again. They will be attacked by Uruk-hai and in my previous visions Boromir of Gondor has been fatally wounded. But now they are changing and he may yet live. If he does he will require medical aid and we can provide him with medical aid, safety and rest so that he can return to Gondor and prepare it for Aragorn's arrival."

Grinning wolfishly Kiyiya leapt to her feet. Things were starting to get even more exciting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you like Ayaka. I wasn't sure whether to introduce her now or not seeing as I have brought in loads of OCs in the last few chapters. But Kiyiya, Kajika and Menewa aren't going to be a main feature until Chapter 19 so I felt I could bring Ayaka in. She's gonna be important in the Two Towers arc! Please let me know what you think of her! Ayaka is inspired by Tinkerbell from Peter Pan and Baby Tooth from Rise of the Guardians.  
>Thank you all so much for the Reviews! We now have more reviews than followers! I'd love if you all reviewed again though! It's encouraging and useful to get feedback! Especially since this story is over a year old! And I'm not even halfway yet.<br>Final note: What did you all think of the cover image? I used a photo of a tiger that I took. I'm hoping you all like it? Let me know? I think I'll change it when we go on to the Two Towers! ;)  
>P.S. I have started a Harry Potter Drabble stye fic so if any of you are Harry Potter fans it would be really nice if you could check it out? It's called Scars of the Brave and you can find it on my profile! Let me know if you do go and look at it as I'm interested to see how many of you are Harry Potter fans andor my fans! :)

**Thanks to:**

LDSDrumlinegurl- glad you enjoy it and thanks for the compliments.  
>BlackBaccaraRose<br>emmerx 2/1/13 – I'm sorry you have to keep checking. I would put up a schedule but I know I cannot keep to one with all the stuff I have to do in real life so I'm afraid you'll just have to keep checking every other day! The Jewel of Benevolence is not like a palantir. It's gonna feature more prominently in the companion story for the time being but will eventually be explained here. Ammy is sorta immortal, she's immortal like elves i.e. she can die of grievous injuries sustained in battle or of heart-break. Things may change however depending on whom she ends up with. I do have a plan if she decides to get with Aragorn. Keep reading!  
>GleekLover2012 21/13 – Thanks for finding us! We're so glad you like it and we hope you've continued reading!  
>MoonShadow396 – Thank you for the many reviews.<br>DragonBlade1000 – I'll try to update at the very least once a month, but you know reality has a way of coming up behind you and trying to knock you out. I love the new characters but I'm not entirely sure who Kiyiya is. I'm still puzzling her out. Regarding the division of the Fellowship…. You'll have to wait and see, but I can guarantee romance in The Two Towers. This obviously means however that Ammy has to decide who she wants… Saucy little minx won't tell me. So watch this space!  
>Calemireth- Sorry it's not earlier but later than the last chapter. But at least I have updated?!<br>hey hey 2/2/13 – Don't think a threesome is going to happen… But I have noticed the Aragorn interest so thank you!  
>xXThe Solaris MaidenXx – My mum used to do that to me, she used to take my laptop off me. She neglected to remember that I have a phone to read fanfics off instead and writing just requires paper and a pencil! ;) Glad you enjoyed!<br>sieni1 – Thanks for joining us. A Horse…will be one of Ammy's forms.  
>booklover1598<br>ForbiddenShadow0 – I am terrible at writing a summary about any work that I create so I'm hoping that number of followers/reviewers draws people's attention. If you can think of a better way to attract attention regarding the summary I am completely open to suggestion. Things are probably gonna rush a little bit within the next few chapters as I'm finding writing this part of Fellowship exceedingly difficult and hard to move through as my plot really begins at the dissolution of The Fellowship. Hope you're still with us and thanks for reading!  
>Larien Arnatuile 22/13- thank you and your choice has been noted.  
>trollalalala- I thought I'd answer you again here in case anyone else saw your review and had a similar question. Orochi is the fifth descendant of Orochi the first as I'm trying to turn it into a family name of sorts i.e. every firstborn son in the family is named Orochi so we'd end up with Orochi, son of Orochi, son of Orochi. Kinda like how dwarves introduce themselves i.e. Thorin son of Thror, son of Thrain… Hope that makes more sense. And Tsukiyomi is one of three Japanese gods that were created from Izanagi's face. The full story is on Wikipedia so check it out if you're interested! Thanks for the questions though and I enjoyed answering them!<br>dandapanda – an eagle would be cool, but sadly Ammy isn't going to be an eagle. She is going to be a bird of prey though, because whilst I'm following the animals of the Chinese Zodiac quite a few of them are domestic and therefore not badass enough! So the Rooster is going to be replaced with a bird of prey, otherwise I have too many prey animals and not enough predators!  
>AliceBeilschmidt – I don't entirely understand you're review…. But thanks anyway!<br>- I think I answered your questions via PM but here they are again: I'm an otaku, I haven't killed Haldir cause I haven't even reached that part yet, Lammy preference is noted. As soon as I have a few chaps of the companion story written and proof-read I will post it and put a message up on one of the chapters of this story.  
>Alexstarlight18- Aragorn choice is noted!<br>LILEVILONE96 – You are very…enthusiastic. Thanks so much for the review and I'm so happy you love bunny-Ammy as much as I do!  
>Kate 211/13 – Legolas…noted!  
>KrystylSky – Sorry for the late update!<br>Afrika Sisi- Don't know if you read this far but thank you for the reviews you left on other chapters. It's nice to see an Arammy fan. More interaction with Aragorn in this chapter!  
>Stealf Elf – I have a plan for Arwen if it were to end up being an Arammy fic. But that won't be decided until Two Towers arc.<br>Emzy2k11- Thanks for sticking with me!  
>Eeirany- Wow! High praise indeed if you made an account purely for my fic! You're making me blush! Hope you're still enjoying!<br>sosoguillemot- Kiyiya is slightly inspired by Princess Mononoke, mainly the way she rides the wolves. Her spear is more like a glaive than an actual spear, the blade is different. I hope you like her even though she isn't exactly like San.  
>Arya1234321 – Legolas. Got it. Thank you for leaving so many reviews. I thought my phone was going to overload with excitement!<br>AbbyandKurt  
>Candyluver2121<br>Andromeda Jones  
>Guest 326/13  
>Elvius Slytherin Riddle Black – I've updated! Yay! Amaterasu is used as one of the Sharingan jutsus in Naruto. The Jutsu that the Sharingan enable Itachi to use are named after the three gods that were washed from Izanagi's face: Tsukiyomi (god of the moon), Amaterasu (goddess of the sun) and Susanoo (god of sea and storms). I do watch Naruto however I haven't watched it in ages…Last time I watched it was Season 4. Living in the UK it takes ages for anime to be released here and my brother is the Naruto fan so I only watch them when he's finished! I'm more an Inuyasha fan. Hope that answers your question. If you want to know more about the names then check out Wikipedia. It's got a pretty good explanation of the mythology.<br>Bluepinkgreen 3/29/13- I've updated! Don't die! More rabbit-y behaviour from Ammy in this chapter. I'm sorry you've had to wait nearly two months for an update. Reality kinda gave me a slap in the face.


	19. Chapter 18 Fracturing

**A/N:** We have Tigress, Bunny and Snake Ammy in this chapter! We're nearly at the end folks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings. If I did, Sam would not have such a crap accent in the movie. It offends me. Ammy is mine as are several other characters with names that aren't from Tokien-verse so please don't steal them. Ask to borrow and I may say yes.

"Normal Speech"  
><em>Wolf Speech (aka growling that Kiyiya understands cause she's grown up with the wolves)<br>"Elvish Runes"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Fracturing

* * *

><p>Their journey down the Great River, Anduin was not particularly troublesome, merely lengthy. As the days grew on the strength of the sun burnt off the mist that lay near the ground and the water's surface until the entire group could feel a continuous heat on their skin.<p>

Despite the strength of the sunlight the group were not overly warm as there was a steady wind that swirled around them and danced across the water. Ammy enjoyed herself basking in the sun. As soon as they had moved into smoother waters she had slid off Aragorn's shoulders, along the bottom of the boat until she had reached the prow of the small vessel. Then she had wrapped herself around it once so that her head lay on the crest of the frame.

She had been joined by Ayaka who sat in front of Ammy's snout, happily chirping as her long red hair flowed in the breeze. The red Tennyo spent hours merely chattering away heedless of the fact that Amaterasu could only guess at Ayaka's true meaning.

That first day they had stopped the boats around midday to clamber onto the shore and stretch their legs and have a meal. The Hobbits were most grateful of this. Whilst in Lothlorien they had been able to have their seven meals a day and they had not enjoyed the morning journey. The elf-bread was not particularly filling for a Hobbit stomach and all four of them knew they could not each too much or else they'd be taking more than their fair share.

Whilst on dry land Ammy had shifted back to tigress form and taken the liberty to have a run through the woods that bordered the river. Ayaka had enjoyed the run as well as the fae-like creature flew ahead and above Ammy. Occasionally the little red light had disappeared off into the trees and then returned with feathers and shiny rocks to show to the tigress. Having no satchel Amaterasu could not keep the gifts but made sure that Ayaka knew that Amaterasu appreciated the gifts by purring extra loudly.

The tigress also climbed up a tree to the top and enjoyed the breeze and the view. The tree tops bowed gently in the breeze and Ammy had to sink her claws into the bark of the branch in order not to fall off. In the distance she could see great stone cliffs. She could just about see that the cliffs had a divide between them but it was very hard to make out. Ammy reckoned that it would take them the rest of the day to reach those cliffs.

Scrambling back down Ammy was greeted by a furiously chirping Ayaka. The winged woman flew around Ammy's head berating the tigress for taking so long. Chuffing with laughter Ammy batted the fairy away gently with her paw.

"If we're running late then stop telling me off and get moving. We don't want the others to get worried." Ammy teased.

She darted off back into the undergrowth slipping under and over fallen trees, leaping trailing ivy and slinking around various bushy plants. The only signal of her swift movement was the bowing and waving of leaves in her wake. The soft paws of the tigress broke no sticks or branches despite her weight and her paw prints were not deep in the sandy dirt that carpeted the forest floor.

Ayaka sighed , shook her head and then took off after the tigress, catching up to Ammy in a couple of minutes and then landing on top of the feline's head. Ammy let out an amused laugh as she felt the tiny body nestle into her fur and small fingers grip the hairs on her head.

Bounding around tree trunks Ammy heard Ayaka squeal and chirrup with excitement at the wild ride. All too soon Ammy could hear the Fellowship calling for her and the riverbank came into view. Sliding to a stop the tigress panted lightly and trotted down the shore.

"Cutting it fine there lassie." Gimli grumbled but his eyes were twinkling under his bushy eyebrows. Rubbing against the dwarf Ammy trotted past him to her boat where Frodo and Sam were seated. Aragorn stood near the water's edge and watched as Ammy trotted over to him, looking rather smug.

"May I assist you climbing aboard?" Aragorn mock bowed and Ammy turned her nose up and looked away, affecting a rather snooty look.

"You may, Lord Aragorn." Transforming Ammy took on her snake form once again and slithered up Aragorn's leg and torso until she was once more draped upon his shoulders. As he climbed into the boat the Dunedain Ranger slipped and nearly went into the river and as Ammy felt her tail dip into the water her snake's hood burst open and her mouth opened in a harsh hiss.

"It's freezing! Get up, get up!" She hissed angrily and curled her body tighter around his arm. The snake didn't like the freezing water as it sapped the warmth that she had gained from basking all morning.

Aragorn hastily withdrew his arm from the water and shook off the droplets that clung to him. He then turned his head and found an agitated snake looking into his face.

"My apologies Lady Ama. Are you alright?"

"I never realised that you were clumsy Aragorn."

"Well I've never had a viper wrapped around my shoulders when I've been climbing into a boat before. No offence Ammy but you are rather clingy."

Ammy reared back and her hood flared once more as she hissed in surprised. Aragorn half expected her to nip him but instead she hissed and tickled his nose with her tongue. The Man scrunched his nose and frowned.

"You win." Ammy tilted her head on its side and Aragorn swore if she had eyebrows they would've been raised.

"Didn't think you had it in you Aragorn. Now, I hate to change topic now that we've finally discovered your sense of humour, but shouldn't we head off soon? Or else we will be delaying our epic mission."

Aragorn picked up the paddle and began to make long smooth strokes against the water. The boat glided away from the bank and as Ammy watched Boromir and Legolas drew up beside them. The three taller males made paddling look effortless.

After watching for several minutes Ammy decided to take a nap. Slithering down the Man's torso Ammy slid along the bottom of the boat once more but instead of resting on the prow of the vessel she instead chose to tickle Frodo's foot with her tongue.

Giving a small start Frodo looked down and then on seeing Ammy curled up on the wood he reached down and picked her up carefully with two hands. Hissing appreciatively at the warm hands of the Hobbit Ammy was quite content to be curled up in Frodo's lap, one of his hands caressing her hood gently the other resting on her back. Ammy's tail hung off the edge of Frodo's leg and the tip of it flicked lazily in contentment as she drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

><p>The days passed in a similar manner but Ammy took turns in the different long boats. Sometimes she would spend the day with Legolas and Gimli and was regaled with tales of Erebor and the Blue Mountains. During his tales Gimli was very vague about his family and the rulers of Erebor and occasionally Kiyiya's name came up in conversation.<p>

"Kiyiya lives in the Lonely Mountain? And her pack?" She questioned, she was keen to know more of the mysterious wolf-shifter.

"Aye. She and her pack live in Erebor. Well, she lives in Erebor with Menewa and Kajika but the rest of Ithil Draug Tylwythau have taken up residency in a special cave that has been carved in the side of the mountain. The King commissioned it himself because the natural caves were too small for the wolves."

"Why does Kiyiya live inside the mountain?" Ammy asked. She had noticed Gimli seemed to be avoiding making any comments on Kiyiya's personal life.

"Well that is where her family is, her Dwarfish family that is. Now that's enough of that lassie. Have you heard of how Bilbo Baggins tricked the great Fire Drake Smaug?" Gimli blustered and as he seemed so agitated and flustered Ammy allowed the dwarf to tell her how Bilbo snuck in right under Smaug's nose.

On the last day of their journey down the Anduin, Ammy took residency in the boat with Aragorn, Frodo and Sam. For a few hours Sam had instructed Ammy on proper plant care and told her of his garden back in The Shire. Amaterasu was certain she knew more ways of how to keep greenflies off herbs then she would ever have cause to use. Sam's talk had come accompanied with some of the dried herbs that the gardener Hobbit had told her of all their uses. Many of the herbs were for cooking but others would work as good natural remedies for wounds and illnesses.

Ammy made sure to pay attention to Sam, particularly when he was telling of the uses of the different plants but after a while she could feel her blood growing cold. Slithering up to the prow of the vessel the serpent basked in the warmth of the sun and quickly fell into a deep sleep. The first sleep she had, had in many days without being visited by Izanami's visions of the past or a lesson from Master Campfer.

She was woken several hours later in the late afternoon by Ayaka jumping up and down on her snout. Blinking awake Ammy fixed the tiny female with one golden orb. Ayaka stopped and looked down sheepishly her hands clasped in front of her.

After a moment of contrite posturing she flapped her wings and rose into the air above Ammy's head and pointed. Rising up Ammy could see two giant stone figures, one bearded and both wearing long robes and crowns.

The statues towered above the small boats and appeared to be partially carved out the cliff. The forest ended at the cliff and left only towering rock in its place. The rock itself was marbled with various colours and shades of stone ranging from stone like granite to marble to quartz. Ammy was awed and amazed at the sheer magnificence of the carvings and how they were both a part of the landscape and yet, at the same time completely different.

"They are the kings of old. They've watched over the land for many centuries. Long have I desired to look upon them, my kin." Aragorn lent over and spoke to his awed passengers.

Passing through the gap between the statues and the cliffs the Fellowship floated gently out onto a wide lake; it was curved and on both sides Ammy could just about make out forests that seemed dense and thick. Ahead was another pair of cliffs, it appeared the entire lake area seemed to be in a sort of bowl like structure, and the water appeared to be flowing between the gap in the cliffs. A fine mist seemed to be rising from that area and Ammy guessed there was a waterfall there.

Aragorn called out to Boromir and Legolas and the three of them began to steer the boats towards the shore on their right. In mere minutes they had grounded the boats and all of the Fellowship gratefully clambered out. Amaterasu waited until both the Hobbits and the Dunedain had exited the boat before she transformed into her tigress form, leapt over the side of the boat and landed in the shallow water of the lake. The water here was slightly warmer than further upstream and Ammy decided to take the time whilst the others were unloading the boats to have a wash and enjoy the clean water.

* * *

><p>The forests on the edge of the Anduin were almost silent, save for the footfalls of two giant creatures. Kajika and Menewa cantered amongst the trees, forging paths in the silence of their surroundings. All creatures seemed to have fled and as the wolves tracked the Fellowship they could smell fear on the air and there was the scent of something new.<p>

This new thing smelt foul and unclean. Like dirt, but not like dwarf smell, more like mud and swamp and marshland. Both of the Ithil Draug wolves were having trouble tracking their prey because the wind was constantly blowing the foul stench in their direction.

Kiyiya was crouched low on Menewa's back in her usual travelling position, with her spear clutched tightly in her right hand.

Both the wolves and the woman had been travelling for the better part of several days having left Lothlorien several hours after the Fellowship. Kiyiya had taken the time to equip herself for the journey and she had also needed to send another message to her home and gather supplies for the end of the road. Knowing that at least Boromir would be injured the ebony-haired woman had sought out cloth to be used as bandages, alcohol for cleaning the wound, a clean needle and boiled thread and some special herbs and leaves that the elves used for healing.

Kiyiya had filled another satchel with these items and then tethered it to her packs which sat on Kajika. The she-wolf was the best tracker out of the trio and was not as big as her brother so the medical items were more likely to remain intact and unsullied on the more graceful wolf.

As they ran through the trees Kajika suddenly picked up a new scent and swerved to a halt at the shoreline. Her nose down she sniffed the sandy dirt and moved around. Suddenly she crouched low, pulled her lips back over her teeth, pressed her ears against her head and began to snarl.

"What do you smell sister?" Kiyiya asked softly as she slipped off Menewa's back. The male wolf began pacing restlessly as soon as the small woman moved away from him. His muscles rippled beneath his flesh as his pent up excitement and adrenaline caused him to trot back and forth like an anxious pup.

_The Halfling. It is the one. The one before Bilbo. He smells of time, decay, caves, water, fish and of the Ring._ Kajika growled and her answer sent her brother into a frenzy of snapping teeth.

"You mean Gollum? From the Misty Mountains? Where is he Kaji?" Kiyiya crouched down next to her pack sister and placed a soothing hand on the wolf's cheek. The she-wolf fixed a large amber eye on the scarred woman's face and then sniffed the air.

_He is ahead of us. Tracking our new pack-sister and her pack. He is behind them but not long._

_Let us hunt him down!_ Menewa barked and yipped out as he jumped up and down sending shudders through the ground. _That foul creature doesn't deserve to live. All he wants is the Ring and he will do anything to have it. Let us chase him and remove him from the face of the Earth!_

"No!" Snapped Kiyiya as she whirled round to face her brother. The big male wolf began to snarl angrily at his humanoid sister and rather than backing down the tanned female pulled her lips back in a snarl too.

As Menewa grew closer and snapped at her, Kiyiya brought her spear up in the air, waited a moment and then bopped the wolf on the snout with the flat of her blade.

"Enough. We have our task. We must track down Amaterasu and the Fellowship and give aid to Boromir of Gondor. Now come on. We have wasted several precious minutes here already."

Grumbling discontentedly Menewa stopped his movements and sent a reproachful look to Kiyiya. The woman did nothing but raise her eyebrows and waited. Huffing the wolf crouched down and waited for her to climb back onto his back. Once Kiyiya was settled atop her brother once more, Kajika began to sniff the air and catching the scent of the Fellowship she set off in the direction.

They had much ground to cover and as Kiyiya looked up at the sky she saw that the sun had reached the middle of the sky. She could only hope they would reach the Fellowship in time…

* * *

><p>The Fellowship had made quick work of unloading the boats; Aragorn and Gimli carried packs and various weapons from the wooden vessels whilst Sam and Pippin began to make their dinner over the fire which Merry was finding more kindling for.<p>

They had food from the elves but Legolas had also shot down some rabbits that had been hidden in the undergrowth. Whilst they would never admit it, all of the males were glad of the meat after several days of a vegetarian diet. All save Legolas and Ammy; the elf because he did not eat meat and Ammy refused to eat the rabbit, it felt too much like her brethren. After all she had spent a considerable amount of time as a small fluffy white bunny. Nope, no rabbit meat for Amaterasu.

As she did need to eat some meat Ammy had waded out into deeper waters once she was clean and then stood still for several minutes. Pippin had watched curiously (and silently!) as the tigress remained as if frozen.  
>Just when he was about to call out to her the tigress darted forward, mouth wide open and went face first into the water. Rising back up triumphantly the feline trotted back to shore, a long and fat fish still twitching in her mouth.<p>

Moving to a dry rock nearby, she lay down and dropped the now motionless fish onto her forepaws. Watching Pippin for several minutes Ammy hoped he would get the clue but the Hobbit remained clueless.

"Do you mind? This is probably going to be quite messy and I would hate to put you off your scrumptious meal of rabbit…" There was a wicked tone to Ammy's voice and Pippin gulped, nodded and then turned back to the fire where Sam and Merry were just about to dish up bread and meat to everyone.

Ayaka, who had disappeared into the forest the moment Ammy had gone for her bath, returned to her friend's side. In her arms the Tennyo carried a few flowers and a stalk with some berries on it. Wings flitting madly she hovered above the tigress and then dropped down on the rock next to the Ame-no-Mihashira's paw.

Pulling her skirts around her and making sure she was seated comfortably Ayaka finally ceased her wings fluttering which left the wings still and folded against her back.

Pausing in her decimation of the fish, Ammy looked at her tiny companion and inspected the wings with interest. They were about two inches in length and were like glass panes; there appeared to be blood red bones that were symmetrical in shape that formed a skeleton and across and between those bones were tiny panes of different reds. Ammy felt like she was looking at a stained glass window in a church as there were so many varieties within the wings and the patterns were exquisite.

Chirruping Ayaka looked up at Ammy curiously.

"I was admiring your wings Ayaka. They look rather delicate." Ammy licked her lips and whiskers as she spoke, hoping to remove and blood and bone. She was after all still a lady with manners even if she was in the body a feline.

Ayaka seemed to ponder for a moment and then gave a shrug-like motion and nodded her head to the side.  
>Ammy interpreted this to mean that they were sort of sensitive and delicate but they wouldn't break as easily as a pane of glass.<p>

Chuckling Ammy turned her attention back to her fish and made quick work of the meat quickly stripping it until only the skeleton of the fish remained. Licking her lips she looked round at the seated Fellowship.

Gimli, Sam and Pippin were all sat close to the fire enjoying their rabbit sandwiches. Aragorn was still moving around sorting out the camp but stopped when Legolas spoke.

"We should not linger here."

"Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We will wait till nightfall, then cross the lake, hide the boats and continue on foot."

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me." Legolas sounded troubled and concerned and Ammy flicked her ears around quickly listening for any disturbances.

The moment she did the tigress realised that the animals had stopped making noise. On their arrival the animals had fell silent and after Legolas had caught a couple of rabbits they had remained silent. During the course of the meal however the birds had begun flying again and the tigress had heard small mammals moving in the undergrowth; mice, voles and squirrels gathering food and foxes stalking the smaller creatures.

All this noise had stopped however and Ammy rose to her feet and padded down to where the Dunedain and the Elf stood. Gimli remained next to the fire grumbling to Pippin about the terrors they would face.

"Something is out there." She whispered. "The animals have hidden and there is no noise. Even the wind seems to have stilled."

"A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. There is a foul presence here or approaching. I can feel it. We should leave now Aragorn." The Mirkwood Elf reasoned with Aragorn and whilst the Man contemplated their words, Legolas drew his bow and an arrow and notched the weapon.

"If we were to cross now we would last mere minutes before being captured. We must wait for cover of darkness, even if we have to paddle close to this shore for the next few hours."

Ammy opened her mouth in a silent snarl at Aragorn's words. She understood the reasoning behind the Man's thinking but her instincts were going crazy.

Suddenly Ayaka flew down and began pulling Ammy's tail. Whirling round the tigress looked at the Tennyo.

"What is it Ayaka?"

The miniscule winged-woman pointed to the fire and Ammy looked; Gimli, Pippin, Sam…

Merry came out of the trees carrying dry branches piled high in his arms. He dropped his burden near the fire and then looked around at his companions.

"Where's Frodo?" The sandy-haired Hobbit asked looking up at Aragorn and Legolas whose heads were bowed together as they spoke.

Ammy moved forward and stood next to Merry. Sam and Pippin scrambled to their feet and looked round the surroundings.

Aragorn turned his head to where Boromir had laid his shield, pack and cloak and saw the space was empty.

"Boromir's gone too."

"Maybe they went together?" Merry suggested trying to sound confident but there was an undertone of anxiety in his voice. Despite this he laid a reassuring hand on Ammy's head. The tigress wasn't sure if the touch was to calm her or him.

"If Boromir is with him then surely Frodo's fine."

Ammy moved away from the fire to the edge of the forest and began scenting the air.

The Fellowship began picking up their various weapons, preparing for the worst.

"If there is something out there that isn't friendly, then Boromir and Frodo won't know. Even if they are together." Ammy spoke softly and then began to growl.

She wasn't entirely certain Boromir and Frodo were together. Rather she suspected Frodo had gone off alone and Boromir had decided to follow him. A few nights ago Boromir and Aragorn had argued over the Ring once more and ever since the Gondorian had appeared restless and worried. Ammy had not been the only one awake to hear the whispered conversation as she had seen Frodo's open eyes reflecting the light of the moon.

The dark-haired Hobbit had withdrawn since the Bridge of Khazad-Dum and Ammy knew she had done the same. Both of them were plagued with guilt about Gandalf's fall and Ammy knew the truth, she knew someone would die. The Fates had told her so and she had done nothing to prevent it.

Frodo's guilt was baseless and Ammy should have told him so. She should have told them all.

"I'm going to find Frodo." The tigress declared and she began to step into the forest but was stopped by Legolas leaping in front of her.

"We're all going to go Lady Ama. But we shouldn't go alone, if there is danger then it is better that we are in pairs at least."

"I don't have time to wait for you all to keep up with me. I can find both of them faster than any of you can. Feline senses remember?" Her tails swished angrily as the elf darted in front of her once again.

"Move aside Legolas." Ammy growled out.

"No. You need to wait." His voice was calm and steady and that only infuriated Ammy further.

"No, I need to go and find Frodo. I don't know what will happen if I don't find him soon." She snapped out and made to move past the blonde elf once more but was stopped when Gimli moved in front of her also, his axe held casually in his hands but his eyes bright and watching.

Aragorn moved forward too and crouched next to Ammy. Sam, Merry and Pippin had all made to follow Amaterasu but upon seeing the confrontation going on, all three Hobbits had backed up and decided to wait and see who would come out on top.

One-on-one they knew that Ammy could probably take down both Gimli and Aragorn with relative ease as they had seen her practicing with the trio and Boromir in Lorien. Legolas would take more tricks and manoeuvres and energy she couldn't afford to waste but if it was a question of speed the tigress would outstrip the elf. An Elf, a Dwarf and a Dunedain Ranger against the tigress however was a different matter altogether.

Ammy had yet to take out all three of the warriors in any of the training sessions and both the Hobbits and she knew that today would be no different.

"You need to tell us what you mean. Amaterasu you have been acting strange since we left the Mines of Moria. All of us have seen it. Even in Lorien you snapped when Galadriel gave you the Yata-no-Kagami and on other occasions only Ayaka has stopped you from pushing your limits. You've barely slept, hardly eaten and apart from our conversation in the hollow you haven't spoken with me or the others. Tell us what is troubling you?" Aragorn kept his voice pitched low and steady.

Ammy stared at him, then up at Gimli and Legolas and then she whirled around and stalked back past the trio of anxious and worried Hobbits. The tigress paced back and forth viciously for several seconds and waited to see if they would move but not a single one of them would budge. Even Sam who looked lost and confused without his Master Frodo was watching Ammy like a hawk.

"Do you know why I was brought into your world?" Ammy growled out softly. "To restore an ancient race that I know nothing about. A race I'm apparently descended from. Surprise number one: I'm not human any more. Surprise number two: I've been transported to a different world where none of the rules are the same and there is nothing familiar here at all. Surprise number three is the reason why I have been sent here, to accomplish two things; restore my people and rescue them from some magical stone that will kill anyone who touches it unless they have the three treasures, two of which are lost and secondly and probably most important of all, to ensure that the Ring-bearer survives."

Ammy could feel threads inside her winding up, getting tighter and tighter as she grew more agitated. Izanami had explained the threads the other night and the main jist of it all was that they were her strings of fate. Each line connected to a different person and depending on her decisions and the actions of the recipients of the threads the lines would remain strong or break.

She had explored the strings of fate a few days earlier and discovered that the threads which bound her to the Fellowship were beginning to wear thin. Particularly her gold and silver threads which led to Frodo and Sam respectively.

Legolas and Aragorn's stubbornness was the last straw and Ammy felt herself winding the threads up into a tight knot in her chest as her emotions overcame her.

"You don't know what will happen to me if I fail. I have been informed that if I fail, I will be sent back to the point where I entered your realm. I will retain all of my memories but you will all have forgotten me. Whilst that might not sound like a bad thing, every time I fail the same thing will happen. If I make a wrong decision and cause the Ring to never be destroyed and my people to never be saved then I will be forced to repeat the same events over, and over, and over, and over again for all eternity until I succeed. And each time, none of you will remember me."

Ammy paused in her monologue her breath coming in short gasps as she began to get hysterical. Ayaka had flown over and sat on her head but for once the Tennyo had nothing to say.

"I'm already terrified that I've messed up! Because the Fates told me that someone would die! And look what happened! Gandalf fell! They told me and I did nothing!" Letting out a wail Ammy leapt onto a rock and then jumped over the stunned males.

Landing unsteadily behind them she regained her footing and then spoke once more.

"Even if I have screwed up I'm not gonna lay down and wait to find out. I'm going to keep going until I get chucked back to the beginning. And if I end up doing this for all eternity then so be it. You are all worth it and the only thing I wish I could change was that Gandalf was still with us."

Swallowing back a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes Ammy sped off into the forest, ignoring the cries of the males from behind her.

She had to find Frodo.

* * *

><p>Ammy could smell Frodo's scent ahead of her. She had been tracking him for several minutes now, nearing on half an hour and she was worried.<p>

His scent had started off with a smell of loneliness, guilt and resignation which had then been punctuated by a sharp jolt of fear and wariness. Boromir's scent had intertwined with Frodo's but it was not the usual Gondorian's smell.

Boromir tended to smell like the usual things a male smells of, sweat, dirt, etc. but he also had an underlying scent of sun-warmed stone, gunpowder and the leather oil he used on his sword sheath. Now however he smelt dark, dirty and tainted.

The ground was scuffled and there were both Hobbit footprints and boot prints in the ground.

So intent was she on tracking Frodo that the tigress almost missed Aragorn coming up behind her. She realised he was nearing her when a twig snapped underfoot.

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you." She said dully. "I'm still upset and likely to bite the next person who gets too close."

"I do not believe you would harm me Amaterasu. You value your friends highly and would never intentionally hurt any of us. Even Boromir."

The Ranger crouched next to the tigress and inspected the footprints. As a seasoned tracker Aragorn would have far more luck finding Frodo than she would so Ammy stepped aside but kept her senses open.  
>Her strings of fate seemed to have settled down for now and Izanami had been whispering comforting words in her mind. Coupled with Ayaka's hand stroking the soft fur on Ammy's ear the Ame-no-Mihashira had quickly settled down and allowed her being to fill with a sense of calm and resolve.<p>

No one would die today if she could help it. And no god or goddess was going to tell her otherwise.

Aragorn clambered up the hill with the tigress close on his heels.

"Boromir went off in the opposite direction but Frodo definitely went this way."

The pair trotted up the slope and leapt over roots and gnarled branches. The footsteps were urgent as they hastened to find their close friend.

They came upon a stone platform and as they paused and examined the area they spotted Frodo sat on the ground. Sniffing Ammy smelt a change in Frodo's scent; the pleasant Hobbit smell had been tainted with a foul stench. It was not like sulphur or something disgusting that made you recoil the moment you smelt it. This stench was a creeping scent that slowly invaded your senses and had a strong tang of iron about it.

Aragorn stepped forward his foot landing on a tree stump loudly, startling Frodo who wheeled around and regarded Aragorn with panicked eyes.

"Frodo?" Aragorn asked as he looked at the worried Halfling. He had never seen Frodo so lost and terrified. Not even on Weathertop had the Hobbit appeared terrified, nor when they travelled through Moria.

"It has taken Boromir." Frodo said quickly as he recoiled away from the force of Aragorn's gaze.

"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn moved forward quickly, concern colouring his voice but Ammy could see that the Dunedain's sudden movement had only spurred Frodo's already wary state. The blue-eyed Hobbit leapt up and ran away from the pair but was stopped when Ammy grabbed the edge of his cloak in her mouth and tugged gently, bringing him to a halt.

"Frodo!" Aragorn held out his hands away from his body in a pacifying gesture and took smaller and slower steps towards the Hobbit. Ammy turned to face Aragorn and felt Frodo walk up beside her. She was ready to defend Frodo against Aragorn if the Halfling felt threatened.

At this thought she felt some of the thinner strands that bound her to Frodo snap and whither. The string of royal blue that led to Aragorn seemed to grow stronger however. Puzzled Ammy dismissed it for a moment and turned her attention back to the current proceedings.

Aragorn was knelt in front of Frodo whose outstretched hand held the Ring openly. Isildur's heir closed Frodo's fingers over the Ring.

"I would have gone with you. Into the very fires of Mordor." Aragorn whispered as he held Frodo's hands tightly within his own and stared into the startlingly clear, blue eyes of the Hobbit. The Ranger's gaze flickered to Ammy who stood still by Frodo's side and he released the Hobbit's hands and brought his palms up to cradle the tigress' face.

"Look after him Ammy." Aragorn placed a soft kiss on her brow and as he turned his attention back to Frodo his gaze was drawn to Frodo's belt. There was blue glow escaping from Sting's sheath and Aragorn drew his sword and knife as he stepped backwards.

"Run! Both of you! Run!"  
>He gestured for them to turn behind them and after one last look at Frodo Baggins and Amaterasu the Ame-no-Mihashira he turned to face his opponents.<p>

* * *

><p>Leaving the proud Dunedain Ranger behind the pair turned tail and ran back down the hill towards the campsite where the boats and their packs were. Ayaka who had remained silent throughout had flown off the moment they left Aragorn behind and whilst she was worried for the Tennyo, Ammy knew she had to concentrate on getting Frodo across the lake.<p>

The sounds of battle rang off the trees behind them and both could hear Aragorn's battle cries. Ammy winced and fought the urge to turn back. The royal blue thread that tied her to Aragorn was pulling insistently at her heart and she was finding it difficult to keep moving.

As they ran down the hill, sliding on leaves and leaping over branches they heard the Uruk-hai slip past Aragorn and give chase to the Hobbit and the tigress. Suddenly Frodo darted off the open space and hid behind a tree. Ammy was too big to hide behind a tree trunk so she quickly transformed into her rabbit form and Frodo picked her up, cradling her to his chest.

Looking to the place they had left both were startled to see Merry and Pippin peering over a fallen tree.

Pippin and Merry gestured wildly for the dark-haired Hobbit and shockingly white rabbit to join them but Frodo shook his head.

"What's he doing Merry?" Pippin asked confusedly as they stared at Frodo. Ammy was sat in Frodo's arms and her gold eyes looked at Pippin with a sense of sorrow.

"They're leaving. Frodo's leaving." Merry spoke as he realised what his best friend was doing.

The Ring had weighed heavily on Frodo for several months now and Gandalf's death must have been a wake-up call. Frodo wouldn't be able to live with himself if anyone else died on his quest.

"No! They can't leave!" Pippin cried and scrambled over the log, hoping he could reason with the stubborn pair.

Merry leapt up after him and as they trod on the open ground they saw Uruk-hai crashing down the slope towards them.

Staring wide-eyed Ammy made to go to the two unprotected Hobbits but Frodo's grasp on her middle was firm.

Nodding to Frodo, Merry gave a smile and then began jumping up and down as he moved backwards down the slope.

"Over here you ugly, smelly creature! You looking for me?!"

"No Merry! They're looking for me!" Pippin cried as he too jumped up and down.

Peregrine Took was naturally curious but he wasn't brave and he nearly dropped down to the ground when the large monstrosities spotted the pair of Hobbits. Gulping he summoned every ounce of courage he could muster, looked to Merry; his partner in crime, and then they both set off down the hill, yelling, shouting and insulting the dumb creatures that gave chase.

As the White Hand Uruk-hai thundered past their hiding place Ammy swallowed back more tears. The forget-me-not blue thread which bound her too Pippin and the deep burgundy that led to Merry seemed to waver and quiver and she feared they would snap. Amaterasu knew what it would mean if the thread snapped and she prayed that both strings remained.

* * *

><p>As they arrived on the shore where they had beached the boats Ammy and Frodo panted slightly and stopped for a minute to catch their breath. The albino had transformed back into a tigress so that she wasn't a burden to Frodo and both the tigress and Hobbit had run as fast as possible.<br>Ammy had doubled back over their trail a couple of times to make sure they weren't followed and so far it appeared they had been successful in evading the Uruk-hai.

Frodo began to gather his pack and his belongings. They had been placed carefully next to everyone else's and the Hobbit felt an almost overwhelming sorrow fill him. Breathing deeply he rubbed at his blue eyes with his sleeve and wiped away two errant tears. Going over to the food satchels Frodo took out several packets of lembas and stored them in his own pack. A water gourd followed as well as a roll of bandages and then finally Frodo tied up his pack.

Moving to one of the boats that hadn't been fully dragged onto the shore the Hobbit and the tigress began to push it into the water. Once it was almost fully floating Frodo dropped his pack in and then scampered back to the oars.

As Frodo walked by her stationary form with the oars Amaterasu came to a realisation. She would not be going with Frodo.

She could feel the bond that had connected her and Frodo together splintering, as if threads were wearing thin and then snapping, but instead of leaving the connection empty the loose threads began to weave themselves into other people's threads. Gasping she felt a sudden loss and then it was gone as the other strands filled the gap which had taken up a considerable part of her heart.

Having little time to fully explore down the threads Ammy simply felt out the newcomers and realised that there was at least five of them. But her bond to Frodo was weakening until there was barely any left. The gold thread was not gone but it was considerably thinner and less prominent than before.

Frodo had placed the oars in the bottom of the boat, double checked he had everything he could think of and was now standing looking across the water to the other shore. He knew Ammy would be leaving him now, he could sense it in the way her attention had turned inward and away from him. As he thought the tigress walked down the rocky shore to where he was stood.

"I can't go with you Frodo."

"I know. I can feel it."

"I don't think our destinies are following the same path any more. I have new obligations now and out paths have diverged. Yet, I know we will see each other again." The tigress buffeted her head against the Halfling's body.

"Oh Ammy. We will succeed, survive and return." Frodo threw his arms around the tigress and buried his face in her fur for the last time. A few tears escaped his eyes and trickled into the white and silver-streaked strands, finally landing on the skin underneath. Ammy shivered as she felt this and closed her eyes, wishing she could be human so as to fully embrace Frodo.

"I know Frodo. You and I will meet again, after your quest is completed and I have rescued my people. When we next meet though, I feel we will not be the same as we are now."

Halfling and tigress stared into each other's eyes as Ammy drove a promise out of Frodo that she hoped would sustain him through his long and troubled journey.

"Promise me you will destroy the Ring. Swear it. Do not let it seduce you into keeping it or you will become like the creature Gollum and all of Middle Earth will be destroyed under Sauron. Promise me."

"I promise Amaterasu. I will destroy it."

"Good. Then let us not say goodbye. For this is not the end. Now go. You have precious little time."

Sharing one last fond look Frodo turned and pushed the boat out into the water and jumped in, settling himself down on one of the benches and picking up the oars. Ammy stood on the edge of the shore, small waves lapping at her feet, the cool chill of the water rushing up through her being filling her with calm resolve. As she watched Frodo begin to make his way across the lake there was a cacophony of noise behind her and Sam burst out of the bushes, his pack on his back and pots and pans clattering around his legs.

The plump Hobbit merely nodded at Ammy before shouting for Frodo and wading into the water.

"Sam! Go back!" Frodo cried from the boat as he saw his friend wading into deeper water.

"I'm coming with you Mr Frodo!"

"Sam! You can't swim!" By now Sam had reached the edge of the shore and there was a sudden drop where the rocks and earth ended and the Hobbit stepped right off the edge, going straight down under the water.

"Sam!" Ammy and Frodo cried, the tigress moving into the cold water as if to go forward when Frodo began to paddle back towards the shore. The dark-haired Hobbit quickly reached the spot where Sam had gone under and reached into the cold water, grasped Sam's outstretched hand and pulled him up to the surface.

Amaterasu paced up and down a small spot in the shallows of the water, the cold liquid ebbing and flowing around her, reflecting her agitated state. She was relieved when Sam finally made it into the boat. She could see the two Hobbits exchange words and then they embraced.

"Good luck Frodo! And remember your promise!" Both Halflings turned at her shout and waved back at her before picking up an oar each and beginning to row across the lake.

Watching them begin to paddle across the lake Ammy allowed her sadness at their parting to fill her mind for a few seconds. The silver and gold threads which belonged to the two Hobbits were now entwined, each twisting around the other but they seemed thin and fragile, like spider webs.  
>She had little time to think on it though as Ayaka burst through the leaves looking for Ammy. The Tennyo had found Sam and brought him to the shoreline where she knew Amaterasu and Frodo had intended to leave the Fellowship.<p>

Ayaka was extremely happy to see that Amaterasu had remained and her euphoric state was reflected in her movements and the light which she exuded.  
>The Tennyo was still glowing bright red but rather than being one constant shade it was as if the light within her was pulsing, fading from bright ruby red to pale rose pink. Ayaka chittered and pulled on Ammy's ear trying to gain the attention of the Ame-no-Mihashira. Finally Amaterasu tore her gaze from her friends and looked at the fae-like creature.<p>

"We should go Ayaka, but first do you think you could help me retrieve the Yata-no-Kagami? I have a feeling I may need it soon and I'm loathe to leave it here on the shore unprotected."

Ayaka chirped and nodded. Both females went over to where the packs had been hidden and Ammy sniffed each until she found Aragorn's. Ayaka pushed the peg through the loop that held the satchel closed and then Ammy used her paw to flip it open.

The Tennyo dived into the bag and then pushed out a medium sized leather pouch which Galadriel had given to Ammy along with the mirror. The leather pouch had been created to hold the mirror and thus was the perfect size. Held closed with a button and a tie the mirror was secure within the leather and Ammy knew that a soft but thick fabric lined the inside and so there was little chance of the mirror being damaged.

The leather was almost black in colour but had runes etched into it in a gold-like paint. The runes were a mixture of languages ranging from the Common Tongue to Elvish and there were also the strange runes that had covered Kiyiya's satchels. The Common Tongue had words such as; Mirror, Amaterasu and Sun. The Elvish was vaguer with a short verse etched into the back of the pouch:  
><em><br>"Sun, Moon and Stars  
>United relieve the land<br>Heal, Soothe and Ease  
>Rejuvenate the land."<em>

Of course Ammy had no idea what the poem meant nor did she have any idea what the strange runes that also adorned Kiyiya's satchels were.

There was little time to ponder however and Ammy quickly got Ayaka to unbuckle the straps that were fixed to the pouch. The tigress then instructed the Tennyo on how to fasten it to her tigress form.  
>After several tense seconds the mirror was finally buckled to her belly with a strap crossing her shoulders and another wrapping around her torso. Ayaka tugged at the straps but they were tight against the tigress' fur and as Ammy shook her body the fur eased out and over the straps hiding the dark leather within her fur.<p>

Once they were finished Ayaka flew down and landed on Ammy's head and once she was certain the Tennyo was holding on tight Ammy sprinted off into the forest chasing the sounds of battle

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** There we go, naught but a chapter or so left of The Fellowship of the Ring! I'm feeling quite emotional. I hope this chapter was okay, it's mainly based off the plot from the film, but I fiddled with it a bit. I know that Boromir is supposed to get shot by Lurtz at the same time that Frodo and Sam make their way across the Lake. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are supposed to be going to his aid at the same time, but for my AU storyline I had to mix it all up.

I know there hasn't been much Legolas/Ammy interaction so please don't start yelling at me Lemmy followers. I've been quite focussed on their relationship at the beginning of the story. It was Aragorn's turn. I will not be doing a love triangle as I cannot stand them. The main pairing will be decided in The Two Towers.

Please leave a Review! I'm sorry it took so long for me to post the last update but I was really disappointed with the response, especially considering some of you were leaving me messages to hurry up and review. Despite the late update only a mere few of you reviewed (thanks to those who did). Come on guys, it only takes a few minutes and it does help motivate and encourage me to update. So maybe we could have more reviews for this chapter? Pretty Please?

**Thanks to:**

**DragonBlade1000**- Thanks! The last chapter was really difficult to write. This one just kind of wrote itself, albeit in a random order. I'm glad you like Ayaka. With the forthcoming events of the Two Towers arc I felt Ammy needed a constant companion! Can't say any more or it'll spoil it! Kiyiya's story is still being written. I have the prologue and Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is being written as we speak but I want to have a few more chapters before I post it! I also need to complete the history for the prequel and BWD so that it all ties in! I have created a timeline. Seriously it's about three A3 pages long at the moment… Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks again, I always really appreciate your reviews.  
><span><strong>trollalalala<strong> – I've updated! This chapter has even more information in! ;) Battle sequence next chapter (which I'm terrified about writing!)  
><span><strong>GleekLover2012 (Guest 3103/12)** –Arammy preference noted. I still haven't decided… Sorry again about the long wait but at least this one was sooner!  
><strong>Elvius Slytherin Riddle Black<strong>- wicked penname! Here's your Easter update… I've just started my Easter vacation so it's still Easter for me…  
><span><strong>Calemireth<strong>- I will never abandon this story! It's my baby. Over a year old now! A year and three months! I've updated sooner. Hope it was worth the few days wait.  
><span><strong>dandapanda<strong>- Sorry about the eagle… There's a bird of prey though? Ayaka is my new favourite character (besides Ammy of course). Have you seen Rise of the Guardians? She's mainly based off Baby Tooth from that film with a touch of Tinkerbell about her.  
><span><strong>Emzy2k11<strong>  
><span><strong>jonnioholo<strong>- umm interesting use of the English language there… Lemmy preference noted.  
><span><strong>lovelydove-xoxo<strong> – You made it this far! Thanks for reading and I'm so glad you're hooked!  
><span><strong>Eeirany<strong>- I'm glad the wait was worth it. Boromir living…Boromir dying… Lucifer is playing with the idea. :D  
>- Thanks for re-reading the Prologue and letting me know what you thought! I did write it over a year ago and I've had two birthdays since then. I like to think I and my writing style have matured. Pairing is undecided yet. I'm predominantly going off the movies rather than the books. So I'm not necessarily going to stick with Canon for the pairings. It is AU so I can mess with it…<br>**Katgirl (Guest 02/04/13)-** Really?! Is your name short for something or is it Amy spelt with two 'm's? Ammy is an abbreviation of Amaterasu so that would be wicked if your name was Amaterasu… Then again I'm assuming that would make you Japanese or your parents Japanese mythology fans… Thanks for reading, if you made it this far!


	20. Chapter 19 Saving

A/N: Penultimate chapter here we go!

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the Rings. Do own Ammy and any other OC's who appear (and that's quite a lot in this chapter) I am also the proud new owner of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey DVD which I am now off to watch!

"Normal Speech"  
><em>'Wolf Speech'<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Saving

* * *

><p>Darting back up the slopes she had run down mere minutes before Ammy slunk through bushes and over logs. The tigress' paws were silent on the leaf-littered ground and the sensitive pads brushed the dirt.<p>

She could feel the ground trembling beneath her as large Uruk-hai ran past completely oblivious to her passing. Slinking past them Ammy returned to the hill top where she had left Aragorn. The Dunedain Ranger was fighting furiously and had been joined by Legolas and Gimli.

The three seasoned warriors were a sight to see. They moved elegantly and swiftly, dispatching foes with practiced moves. The orc-like creatures towered above the males but her friends didn't seem to be at all inconvenienced by this. Gimli was hacking at the Uruk-hai's legs, toppling them and then driving his axe into their torso as they fell. It was a brutal but effective method.

Legolas was a whirlwind of motion and speed, his bow and arrows taking down the creatures with well-placed shots. If an Uruk-hai slipped past his arrows they were removed quickly with a flash of his elvish daggers making sharp precise cuts.

Aragorn was less elegant than Legolas but more refined than Gimli. Using his sword and knife he cut into his enemies and they toppled. Occasionally a quick cut of the blade wasn't enough to cause the opponent to fall and they toppled into the Man yelling and groaning as they went. Several times Aragorn was pinned by the body of an Uruk-hai and as he shoved it off another would come charging towards him.

As Ammy loped from behind the Watchtower she saw that Aragorn was pinned and another creature was coming at him. Speeding up she leapt over the prone and dazed man and hit the Uruk-hai dead in the chest.  
>The force and speed behind her jump laid the Uruk-hai flat on its back, the tigress' claws digging into the tough and leathery flesh. As the tigress instincts took over she ripped the orc-like creature's throat out. The heartbeat of the White Hand orc pulsed in her incisors and she knew exactly where to aim for in the creature's throat to rip out its jugular.<p>

The moment she had dispatched it another was taking its place. Watching the Uruk-hai's eyes she waited for it to make a move. It raised its blade above its head and swung in a downward arc. Ducking down Ammy allowed the blade to glide over her head; Ayaka pressed herself down to Ammy's scalp and let out a shrill squeal. Bunching her muscles as the Uruk-hai raised his blade once again she leapt forward and dug her claws into its shoulders.  
>It bellowed with pain and fell to his knees but before Ammy could rip its throat out Aragorn's sword sliced through its neck sending the head flying.<br>Ammy watched with raised eyebrows as the head sailed across a short distance only to hit another Uruk-hai.

"Where's Frodo?!" Aragorn gasped as he parried a blow from another Uruk-hai, darting under his blade Ammy swiped her claws across the orcs knee; it spun round in pain and was stabbed by another blade from one of its fellows.

"He's gone. Took a boat. Should be crossing the lake now." Ammy panted as she crashed into another enemy. Gimli quickly dropped the blade of his axe into the toppled Uruk-hai.

"Thanks Gimli." Ammy said gratefully.

"No problem lassie. Glad you could join the fight." Gimli roared and then threw a smaller axe into an Uruk-hai's skull.

Darting back to Aragorn, Ammy continued their conversation.

"He's gone on alone?" A swift jab and a kick followed by a slashing motion.  
>Claws raking down a torso and then teeth tearing out a throat.<p>

"Sam went with him. Frodo is not alone. Speaking of Hobbits, where are Merry and Pippin? Any sign of Boromir?"

"Duck Lady Ama!" Called Legolas as he shot an arrow. Flattening down onto the ground the arrow soared over her and past Aragorn straight into an eye socket.

"Thanks Legolas." Aragorn shouted as the elf moved off to intercept another group of Uruk-hai.  
>"These things don't seem to stop coming! I haven't seen Merry or Pippin. They said they would search the lower banks and the trees near the shoreline in case Frodo was merely looking for more firewood. There's been no sight of Boromir but we know he can't get to Frodo now."<p>

Aragorn spoke between movements, thrusting, cutting, slicing and kicking. The Uruk-hai seemed to be lessening or they had decided to avoid the sounds of battle. Either way there were fewer attackers and the quartet took a moment to regain their breath.

Ayaka flew off her perch on Ammy's head and began chattering angrily. The ruby Tennyo was obviously displeased at nearly being sliced in half several times, she was making sure that Ammy was aware of her annoyance.

Before Ammy could speak however the sound of a hunting horn rang through the forest. Her ears pricked up and Ammy turned and faced the forest, her ears twitching, nose pointed into the wind and her gold eyes bright and alert she waited for the horn to sound once more.

Again the horn was blown and Amaterasu managed to pinpoint the general direction.

"Boromir!" Standing tall Ammy watched as Ayaka floated down to sit on the tip of an overturned tree branch. The Tennyo seemed to be rather bewildered and confused by all the violence which was only to be expected. Izanami had said that she thought Ayaka's colony was the last remaining group of Tennin in Middle Earth. Lothlorien was very sheltered due to the power of Galadriel and so Ayaka had probably never been subjected to such violence before. The most she had probably experienced was an argument over a pretty stone or some berries. Nothing to such a graphic and brutal extent.

"The Horn of Gondor. Boromir needs our aid." Aragorn sheathed his elvish knife and wiped sweat from his brow and then set off down the slope where several Uruks were trampling. He was followed closely by the elf, dwarf and tigress. Ayaka was flying quickly ahead of the group, her glowing red light leading the way.

Their path was relatively clear for a few seconds and then more of the foul beasts appeared. The males immediately engaged in combat with the Uruk-hai whilst Ammy slipped by, the tigress moving quickly and easily past the taller brutes.

"I'll go on ahead. Try and be quick!" She called back to the trio as she leapt over an Uruk who thrust his crudely made blade at her. Landing on the other side of it Ammy whirled around and clawed down its exposed back, claws rending the flesh from its shoulders to the base of its back her claws slicing like a knife through butter. Yelling out wildly in pain it stumbled forward and was quickly trodden on by its fellows and the fighting Fellowship.

Not wasting a second Ammy sprinted off again, her body extending and her legs and paws reaching further so that she covered more ground at a quicker rate. Soon the albino tigress had caught up with Ayaka and the Tennyo chittered at her anxiously as the Horn of Gondor sounded once more.

"Please don't let me be too late! Please. If Boromir survives I will make sure that Middle Earth, the Ame-no-Mihashira and as many others as I can live! Just don't kill my friends. Please, let them live."

Ammy desperately bargained with the spirits and gods if any could hear her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Kiyiya and her siblings had spent the last two days and nights running through the forests bordering the Anduin. It had been several years since they had last had to run for many days without rest and none of them were particularly pleased to be doing so now.<p>

Years at the Lonely Mountain had meant there was little need for them to travel for days without the company of others, and whilst the trio enjoyed spending time with each other, the burden of their mission weighed heavily on both wolves and the tanned woman.

Kiyiya still rode on Menewa's back but she had transformed several times during their run in order to give her pack-brother a lighter load. The freedom she felt in her giant wolf form had been marred not only by the urgency and speed at which they travelled but she had felt something watching her. It was an uncomfortable feeling and she had looked around and scented the air several times trying to find something or someone tracking them but her senses failed her. That or the voyeur was not in the vicinity and had other means of viewing her.

From her perch on top of Menewa, Kiyiya shivered and clutched her spear to her chest. The wind had changed direction and she could smell a battle ahead. Sweat, blood, dirt and the smell of evil enjoyment.

"We need to move faster. The battle is ahead of us and if we are not quick enough it'll be too late for Boromir." She leaned forward and spoke into Menewa's ear. The male wolf flattened his ears to his head at her words and his eyes grew heavy with sorrow. His lip curling up over his teeth the wolf turned his discontent into anticipation.

_'Let us hunt sisters. The day is growing longer, but there is a battle to be joined.'_ Menewa's growls reverberated through his chest and up Kiyiya's body. His excitement was infectious and both Kiyiya and Kajika shifted and whined.

Gripping her spear in her right hand Kiyiya leant down low to Menewa's back with her face peering up through his fur. Her raven curls and braids slipped to frame her face and the beads within it clacked and chimed as they shifted in the wind. The woman's emerald eyes were harsh but held excitement within them.

"Let's go hunting!" She said and let out a howl. As the last remnants of the sound faded from the trees the two wolves set off, cantering through the forest their body's brushing trees and snapping branches but they barely noticed so absorbed in the hunt were they.

* * *

><p>Heart pounding in her chest Amaterasu winced as the threads of fate once more began to twist. Frodo and Sam felt so far away already but Aragorn's Royal Blue, Legolas' Emerald Green and Gimli's vivid and bold Vermillion threads were entwining around each other, weaving between the others and knotting them tightly becoming stronger. Then just as the last gap between those threads was sealed there was a sensation on Ammy's heart; as if the threads found a hook in her very flesh, latched them upon said hook and then pulled hard as if to free her heart from its place within her chest.<p>

Letting out a yelp of pain, Ammy lost her concentration and balance mid-stride and hit the ground hard, bouncing to an eventual hard stop against the base of a sturdy oak tree. Stunned, shocked and panicked she simply lay there for several seconds, nearing a minute, her heart beating painfully fast, her vision blurred and her entire body aching. She could feel everything as if her body was hyper-sensitive; the wind shifting her fur gently with its warm breeze felt like a desert wind, leaves falling from her impact upon the tree trunk felt like rocks pounding her flesh.

Drawing in deep, slow breaths and trying to keep them as steady as possible the Ame-no-Mihashira attempted to slow her racing heartbeat.

As her feline body finally came back under her control Ammy was aware of a frightened and concerned Ayaka sat in the tigress' line of vision, a tiny hand stroking the smooth, white and silver fur on her face in a kind and motherly caress.

Swallowing several times as she felt as if she had not had a drink of water for many hours, Ammy hastened to reassure her little companion.

"Sorry, Ayaka. Didn't realise the new bonds were going to be that painful. Izanami was obviously joking when she said it would only hurt a little. I feel rather like a bus or a truck just slammed into me and I then went sailing into the air only to meet with an unforgiving wall."

Chuckling weakly Ammy closed her eyes and continued breathing deeply. Her breathing became steady and smooth once more and her tail twitched almost imperceptibly.

Then she opened her gold eyes once more but they were filled with an almost steely resolve. She had not time to waste moping around and giving in to her injuries. An Uruk-hai could come by at any moment and she still had to reach Boromir.

Groaning Ammy rolled from her prone position on her side onto her belly, the soft, dried leaves cushioning the movement. Lying like an Egyptian Sphinx she shook her head, trying to force her vision to co-operate.

Pushing with her legs the tigress attempted to rise up onto all fours but was only able to lift her fore-legs, stomach and chest from the ground and even that much effort was debilitating. Panting furiously as muscles screamed in agony Amaterasu waited for her body to regain its strength and then she began to push her back half up. This time her body was more co-operative and the tigress stood wearily on all four paws.

Trembling and wobbling she began to make small steps forward down the hill, her gait awkward and cumbersome. The horn of Gondor rang once again and Ammy forced herself to move faster. Ayaka was flying along by her ear, chirping encouragement and every time Ammy began to slow or loose strength the Tennyo would grab a whisker and yank hard. This painful gesture pushed the tigress into a run but there was still a lack of energy.

Coming over the crest of a bank Ammy the tigress peered down into a basin like ground formation where Boromir stood, back to her as he valiantly defended Pippin and Merry from the Uruk-hai. The two Hobbits were not standing idly by however and were tackling Uruks that slipped past the Gondorian's tight defence and stabbing the vile creatures.

Blinking furiously as her vision began to blur once more Ammy felt more strings of destiny weaving to her heart. A Deep Burgundy thread that had been present (although she did not know) since the beginning of their acquaintance connected the woman to Merry and there was a similar Forget-me-not-Blue string which ran to Pippin. The two threads, rather than being entwined were pressed tightly together, so tightly it was if they were one rather than two separate beings.

These two threads were also melding themselves to Ammy's heart but instead of the wrenching and almost cruel pain of the previous bond the Hobbit's bond was softer and kinder and was not attached to the same 'hook' as the trio's.

The moment she could the tigress looked back over the battle and was horrified to see a terrifying Uruk-hai pacing over the mound to her left. This Uruk had no leather armour on his arms and wore no helmet thus his face was bared for all to see. The white hand print over his face sent shivers down her spine and made her fur stand on end. This newcomer smelt of blood and mud and of cruel delight.

This Uruk-hai was called Lurtz and was the first-born of Saruman's fighting orcs. In his very first moments after being born from the mud, the Uruk-hai had killed and feasted on an orc. Bloodlust and the desire for torture ran through his very essence and his foulness and very being repelled the pure Ame-no-Mihashira.

Lurtz raised a bow and notched a dark-fletched arrow to its string. Looking in the direction the Uruk was aiming Ammy was horrified and terrified to see that it was aimed at the valiantly battling Boromir who was blissfully unaware as his concentration was consumed by the Uruk-hai closest to him.

Stumbling down the hill Ammy shouted to Boromir but over the noise of his fighting and the harsh cries of his opponents her warnings were lost to the air. Ayaka flew over to the Hobbits to try and get their attention but they were too busy fighting off Uruks and throwing rocks at the creatures to notice the tiny red glowing Tennyo flitting about and pulling the curls of their hair.

"Boromir! Boromir! Look out!" Ammy screamed. Her terrified voice could not reach him. Despite not getting off to the best of starts on their journey, the Ame-no-Mihashira had grown very fond of and attached to the Captain; as if he were her brother and her heart ached at the idea of his demise.

'I'm not going to make it!' She thought. 'He's going to die. If there are any gods listening I beg you, let me take the arrow for him! Don't let Boromir die. I will be indebted to you. Please!'

* * *

><p>Lucifer and his three sisters looked on at the scene in Middle Earth. The Gates of Hell were wide open, there was an influx in souls to be sorted through to eternal damnation but Lucifer was too distracted by this strange female that had bewitched his youngest sister, to be concerned about the build-up by his front door.<p>

"We should help her." Klotho pleaded with her kin but her cries fell on unfeeling hearts.

"This is her mess." Lachesis, the blue-haired second sister cut off Klotho with disdain in her voice. "Her thread has not yet run out and she seems to be gathering more of my threads and binding them to her by the minute."

There was a sense of disapproval from her second sister so Klotho turned her attention to her eldest red-headed sister who tended to be more affectionate towards mortals.

"Atropos, please! You choose how the mortal's life ends. Let him live! For Amaterasu's sake."

Despite the pleas and appeals to her better nature, Atropos' face was lined with sorrow. It was her burden to choose the method in which every mortal's life ended and over the millennia as Man created more weapons the variety and cruelty of death grew and consumed the worlds. Very few humans died of old age or natural causes in Middle Earth and so choosing deaths for the inhabitants always brought sorrow to the oldest sister.

"You know I cannot interfere, Klotho. As much as it pains me, Boromir's life must end now. Lachesis has measured his thread and his time is drawing to an end. You already risked Amaterasu meddling in the flow of lives when you let slip that one of her party would die. Thus she blames herself for the wizard's fall. She does not know he is not dead and so she punishes herself. Giving mortals knowledge of who will die and where, when and how is never wise. You must learn from this mistake Klotho and so must the Ame-no-Mihashira. Boromir dies, that is my final word."

With that last ringing sentence Atropos swept from the Gates of Hell, her long black, silk dress trailing the floor behind her and as she passed through the Gates into the Underworld the cries of tormented souls grew louder.

Patting her younger sister on the shoulder, a rare sign of affection, Lachesis turned from the screens that covered the wall and left to go through an open doorway. As she disappeared from view her blue hair seemed to darken a shade as it reflected her mood.

Only Klotho and Lucifer were left now and the youngest of The Children of Hell looked as if she would burst into tears at any second. She too abandoned the screen that seemed paused on the white and silver and tigress and moved over to the lectern where the Book of Souls lay. Klotho had brought her spinning wheel out so that she could sit with Lucifer, spin her threads and keep an eye on the Ame-no-Mihashira. The moment the goddess had noticed that her friend was in trouble the golden-haired female had summoned her brethren and pleaded for their help to no avail.

Watching his forlorn younger sister Lucifer sighed and summoned his servant Tuk. The grotesque imp-like creature with its bulging eyes, large ears and waif-like frame (save for the bloated stomach) was at his Master's side in a flash of light and a puff of green smoke. Bending down the Lord of the Underworld spoke quietly into the servant's ear.

Grinning manically Tuk nodded his head vigorously and grinned widely revealing a few sharp teeth within his rotting mouth.

"You understand?" Lucifer raised one soot black eye brow and was pleased with the cowed expression that plastered itself across the slave's face. "Good. Then go and do my bidding Tuk."

Another flash of light and a puff of blue smoke and the creature was gone, leaving only the scent of sulphur behind.

Sighing Lucifer walked reluctantly away from the screens that showed him life on different worlds and went back to his paperwork. The god may not be able to directly interfere or aid the plucky Amaterasu but he could certainly send a slave to give the female a shove in the right direction.

Grinning smugly Lucifer summoned the next soul. If everything worked out, Amaterasu would owe him a favour…and the god planned to collect…

* * *

><p>Tuk appeared in the middle of a battle and let out a shriek. Darting away from the Uruk-hai he hid behind a tree. It had been several decades since the demon had been to a world and he had all but forgotten what the feel of wind, sun and life itself was like. The Underworld had no wind, no sun and there was the constant stench of perpetual death.<p>

Grinning manically the imp-like creature peered round the tree. Searching the open glade Tuk saw the Man, two creatures who were slightly taller than him and a few metres away was the demon's quarry. Scampering through the battle unnoticed the demon scurried past Uruks and swinging blades till he barrelled into the tigress and stopped her still in her tracks.

The head on collision had left both the demon and the tigress dazed and as Ammy shook her head Tuk made sure to cast the spell over the disorientated feline. His master had given him this particular spell that encouraged change within the victim. Apparently it would cause the Ame-no-Mihashira's animal form to change.

Hopefully the transformation would be useful to the woman and would aid her in saving the Man's life. Smirking Tuk ran past the glowing animal, which had gained the attention of every being in the clearing, and clambered a tree to perch on a low branch. The deal with the devil would only be considered a success if the Man lived.

Ammy looked down at her paws as the golden lights began to play and dance over her body. Peering through the mist-like glow she could just about make out that the fighting had ceased as all the participants turned their attention to her.

"No pressure then." She mumbled but was quickly silenced as pain wracked her body. She could feel her limbs stretching and mutating. Her fangs seemed to widen and then flatten leaving molar-like shapes behind. Her body seemed to bulk up and at the same time lengthen. Ammy shifted nervously and realised that the ground seemed further away. Her nostrils flared and she scented the Uruks amazement and hunger at the sight of the pure creature.

Finally the transformation was complete and Ammy trampled at the leaves underneath her. She could sense the tension in the air and her ears flicked back and forth as she listened to the hungry grumblings of the servants of Saruman.

The Ame-no-Mihashira was now a horse. Standing at least fifteen hands Ammy could feel her body quivering in excitement her equine senses registering the tension and battle in the air. The grey mare was shining white in the dappled light that fell through the leaves and her silver mane and tail were long, wild and untamed. Her mane fell down the arch of her neck and glistened as she pranced, her forelock lay down over her right eye and she tossed her head agitatedly to clear her vision. The very longest hairs in her tail were mere centimetres from touching the forest floor and when she reared back on her hind legs the tips brushed the ground.

Landing back on the ground the grey mare stomped her hoofs which were made more impressive by the snow white feathers that encompassed the foot. Whinnying she began to race forward, powered by strong muscles and covering ground quickly.

Shocked into action by the grand horse's sudden and ferocious movement the Uruk-hai turned back to their task and began to strike blows at Boromir, Merry and Pippin. The two Hobbits had been emboldened by Ammy's appearance and began throwing stones and rocks once again. Their practiced eyes and arms threw their weapons with startling accuracy. Years of felling apples from orchards in the Shire and distracting Farmer Maggot's dogs had given them much practice which was put into good use.

Boromir despite lacking his shield was ferocious. His blade shone in the sunlight despite its coating of black blood. Sweat dripped from the Man but he was not diminished by the continuous onslaught.

Glancing up at the now stationary Uruk with the bow Ammy's gold eyes widened further as she saw him pulling the bowstring to his face and looking down the shaft of the arrow.

"Boromir!" She squealed and was gratified when the Gondorian moved towards her. The Uruk's bow followed the man and putting on one last burst of speed Ammy jumped. Sailing over the head of an Uruk she felt her back hooves clip it hard and the creature went down. Landing hard she stumbled and then regained her footing. One step, two steps, three and then the Uruk released his arrow. Fourth step and she was in front of the Gondorian, the arrow's shaft sinking into her front-left shoulder.

Letting out an equine squeal of pain she continued moving. Her shrill scream echoed in the air, causing the Hobbits to wince and cover their ears at the horse's eerie scream. Ayaka screeched in rage and anger, her red light burning a deeper ruby red, and flew at Lurtz's face sinking her tiny nails into his hardened skin.

The Uruk simply batted the Tennyo away but let out a yelp as her red light scorched his hand. As the tiny red fae-like woman came back for a second attack the Uruk swung his hand harder and sent the Tennyo wheeling away. Her tiny body hit the tree Tuk was hiding in and the demon scampered down to the base, gathered Ayaka up in a hand and the clambered back up to his safe branch again.

Ammy continued cantering in order to gauge the amount of damage inflicted. The arrow had sunk deep into her shoulder muscle and Ammy shivered at the pain. She was lucky, as far as she could tell the arrow had not hit her bone or any of her tendons and so she was still quite capable of movement.

Cantering Ammy barged past Uruks sending them crashing to the ground and then they struggled back to their feet, brandishing their crude weapons at her as they pursued the grey mare. The horse ran in a wide circle coming back around in order to fight alongside Boromir but as she was cantering towards him the Uruk had raised his bow once again and released the arrow before Ammy could even draw in a breath with which to warm Boromir.

The arrow pierced the Gondorian's chest and he stumbled backwards, gasping and clutching at the air.  
>Whinnying and shaking her head Ammy thundered towards Boromir and slid to a stop just as he went to his knees.<p>

"Get up Boromir! Get up!" She grabbed the back of his shirt between her teeth and pulled him gently upwards. Uruks were descending upon them and she shifted nervously.

As he hung limply in Ammy's grip Boromir caught sight of the worried Halflings. Boromir felt his heart twinge in pain at their concerned faces and a sudden surge of protective spirit filled his being and gave him strength. Staggering to his feet the Man swung his sword in time to block a blow from an Uruk. The weakly forged blade of Saruman's servant rang dully at the collision and snapped leaving the creature defenceless.

Swiping his sword Boromir cut the head from the Uruk and then turned to catch two trying to sneak up behind him. The ache in his flesh did not dull his senses but rather heightened them. Every movement counted and each swing of his blade caused the arrow to shift and embed itself further within his body. One of the Uruks slipped on a pool of the Gondorian's blood and before it could rise up to battle once more Amaterasu trampled it.

The mare's ears were pressed flat to her skull and her teeth were bared in a crude and vicious sneer. Nostrils flaring, mane and tail fluttering wildly Ammy was a constant presence at Boromir's back. Using her body mass she toppled her foes and a hoof to the head made sure they stayed down. Parrying with her hooves she kept the more intelligent Uruks at bay. Despite being cleverer than their companions these Uruks were wary of receiving a blow to the head from the mare.

Within minutes her flanks were covered with sweat and foam was forming in the corners of her mouth as bloodlust overtook the herbivore. Rearing up she slammed down on her foe and then kicked out with her hind legs.

Then there was a 'snick', a whoosh of air and a dull thud as a third arrow flew and hit its target. Boromir doubled over as a second arrow went into his lower stomach and went straight through his body, piercing his armour twice and dripping blood from his back. Landing on his knees Boromir sucked in a strangled breath and then toppled to his side.

"Seize the Halflings!" Cried Lurtz with triumph and malice present in his gravelly voice. "And bring the shapeshifter. Master is always eager for new pets to torture. And if we get hungry on the way we can always eat it!"

His fellow Uruk-hai let out a mass cry and two grabbed the Hobbits and slung them under their arms. Crying out and wriggling Merry and Pippin could only writhe in their captors hold and watch as Boromir crashed to the ground with Ammy standing over him, her legs strong and firm and neck proudly curved. The last the two Hobbits saw of their friends was Boromir lying on his back and watching Lurtz stamp towards him and Ammy rearing on her hind legs, mane fluttering in the wind as she fended off her would be captors…

* * *

><p>AN: The Penultimate Chapter! Phew! Been a long time coming this one. I had it all planned out in my head from the moment I began the Fellowship.

I hope you are all gambling on whether Boromir lives or not. And I hope you are enjoying the interjections from Kiyiya and the wolves. Please let me know!

The last chapter is complete. I will not be posting it however unless I receive a good response from this chapter. So review and you could possibly have the last chapter of Bargaining with Death within the next 24 hours… We're on 355 reviews… Make it up to 380 (or possibly 400) and the Final Chapter of BWD will be posted tomorrow (Wednesday). You can do it guys! I know you want to read the last chapter which is called "Breaking"…

**Thanks to:**  
><span><strong>DragonBlade1000<strong>- It was okay? The battle scene was totally freaking me out as I've never written anything like it before! I was really worried that it was too graphic and picky. You'll have to wait and see where Ammy goes! I hope it doesn't disappoint!  
><span><strong>Dhalmi93<strong>- I write something every day. Even if it's only a few sentences something gets written be it for this fic or my new one. Plot twist made me happy too!  
><span><strong>Emzy2k11<strong>- Hello my friend. I've updated. In the space of a week too. I hope you are happy!  
><span><strong>Calemireth<strong>- I'm sad too. But I think the end has been coming for a long time now (over a year)! Boromir may or may not live…  
><strong>Katgirl<strong> – Amberly is pretty. You don't have red hair? Amaterasu is my favourite Japanese God so I had to use her name in my fic.  
><strong>GleekLover2012<strong>- You're review was really touching! I absolutely adore that moment in the Fellowship between Aragorn and Frodo and so I didn't want Ammy to intrude on their friendship. Ammy and Frodo's paths will cross once again. Glad that Ammy's breakdown didn't come across badly! Thank you soo much!  
><span><strong>Danda225<strong>- There will be a bird (Sneak Peak- it's a white-tailed kite) ;) Sweet of your cousin to break your retainers. I bet you are heartbroken! I don't dare break mine cause they are really, really, really expensive… Rise of the Guardians is an amazing film! There are a couple of sites online where you can watch it for free! ;) Thanks for reviewing as usual you amazing person!  
><strong>Gerand<strong>- Thank you, you amazing person! You slogged through it all! (Ammy is overcome with gratitude) My only problem with Ammy going with Frodo is that the story would become really, really repetitive. There aren't enough events/characters for her to interact with. Anyway it would never have worked out cause otherwise Ammy wouldn't be able to rescue her people. Boromir? Tune in, in the last chapter to find out his fate! If I did do Arammy Arwen wouldn't be left alone. I have a cunning plan in that eventuality. Not saying it is going to happen (cause I still don't know yet) but if it were to occur then Arwen would not be left alone.  
><strong>jonnioholo<strong>- Boromir has to die, But why because I like pie? Interesting poem. Can't say anyone has ever written me poetry before… Ummm thank you? Ammy says thanks too.  
><strong>I am awesome Prussia<strong>- Thank you! I didn't get the reference…could you tell me what it is from? Hope this update is soon enough. Review again!  
><strong>emmerx<strong>- Boromir…dying…Boromir….living…. wait and see! ;)  
><span><strong>Kistelle<strong>- Thank you for the compliments! We are trying to please, but know we cannot make everyone happy so hearing that someone is content is praise indeed. Aragorn/Ammy! Whoop!  
><strong>Guest<strong>- I've noted the Lemmy desire.


	21. Chapter 20 Breaking

**A/N**: The last Chapter of BWD! Hope it doesn't disappoint! Read the A/N at the end of the chapter to find out about the next installment!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything within that you may recognise.

"Normal Speech"  
><em>'Wolf Speech'<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Breaking

* * *

><p>"All the world's a stage,<br>And all the men and women merely players;  
>They have their exits and their entrances,<br>And one man in his time plays many parts…"  
>-William Shakespeare, As You Like It<p>

Ammy stood alone in the clearing, the wounded and pain consumed Boromir at herhooves. The very Earth seemed to resonate with her sorrow as she listened to the injured and shallow breaths the Gondorian was desperately trying to make.

The Uruk-hai had surrounded the pair in a loose circle. They had spent the last ten minutes trying to get close enough to the horse to slip ropes over her head and force her away from the prone man. Amaterasu had fended them off with her hooves and her teeth. The bodies of fallen Uruk-hai littered the forest floor marked with broken bones, crashed in skulls and sharp teeth marks.

Her ears were pricked up and flicking back and forth on top of her head as she listened to all her opponents who were grumbling and moaning at the amount of time it was taking for them to capture her. Wheeling around the horse saw an Uruk attempting to sneak forward and lay a fatal blow to the vulnerable Boromir.

Screaming Ammy lunged, her neck out-stretched, ears pressed flat against her scalp and her teeth reaching out to nip sharply at the toughened skin. The other Uruk-hai saw their comrade's mistake as an opportunity to get closer and they swarmed to the grey mare.

Reeling back Ammy bucked and flailed: some blows landing others missing entirely. At first the Uruks had tried not to harm the large horse but had soon lost patience and resorted to jabbing at her with the ends of their blades. Some of them using the blunt end to bludger her with, other's being more sadistic and scratching and stabbing her with the blade.

Small cuts littered her body and Ammy could feel a particularly nasty cut over her eye oozing a slow trickle of blood. The arrow in her left shoulder had been knocked several times and some of the most malicious creatures had grabbed at the broken shaft and twisted it in her shoulder. A fiery burning pain was running up and down her leg and she had soon begun to limp. Unless something changed soon the Ame-no-Mihashira would give in to her foes from weariness.

"Amaterasu…Run." Boromir croaked and then coughed his hand pressing down on the arrow shaft that pierced his upper body.

Still kicking and fending away Uruks Ammy listened as the brave Gondorian tried to reason with her.

"You have no need to protect me Lady Amaterasu. I failed in my duty of protecting Frodo."

"I know Boromir. But Frodo is fine he has taken the Ring and left. I will not abandon you my friend, you would not abandon me. Besides you still have to return to the White City. Your brother, father and people are waiting for you. If you die here, who will show me the marvels of Gondor!" Amaterasu panted as she trotted around the fallen man forcing the Uruks away and into a ragged circle once again.

"Thank you Lady Ama. I do not feel however," Boromir's body was wracked with pain and he tensed and swallowed before continuing. "That I have done you great justice. I owe you, Frodo and Aragorn many apologies. Forgive me."

"I forgave you long ago." Ammy finally came to a stop and stilled at Boromir's head. She dropped her nose down and nuzzled at his face with her soft nose and lips. He reached a hand up to her head and began stroking the smooth plane of her white face.

"Thank you my Lady. You are most kind and gracious. But you must leave this wounded soldier behind. Go, follow the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin need your aid more than I. If you linger here you will be wounded and unable to fend off captivity." Boromir closed his eyes and pressed his hand firmly to her muzzle. "Lead the Uruk-hai on a merry chase across the plains and save our friends."

The Man gasped and pressed his hand back to the wound above his heart.

"Go now!"

Pressing her soft lips to Boromir's forehead Ammy gave the Gondorian a soft kiss. If she had been human tears would have been streaming down her cheeks but in her animal forms she could not cry. She could still feel and indeed some emotions were greater than others and the full force of her despair and sorrow was insurmountable in this equine body.

Rearing up on her hind legs over the fallen warrior, Amaterasu cried out a shrill whinny and her neck curved proudly as her feet stroked the air. Landing back down again the very tip of her long silver tail brushed Boromir's face and he sighed as the silken strands ghosted over his lips and cheeks.

Facing the direction the Uruk-hai had taken Merry and Pippin twenty minutes before Amaterasu barged and shoved her way through the opposing barrier the Uruk-hai had attempted to form. One of the creatures was lucky enough to manage to get a lone rope over her head but she was stronger and more muscled than the beast, weary though she was, and she continued running. The Uruk-hai fell to the ground but refused to let go of the end of the rope and was dragged unceremoniously over the leaf-covered floor.

Other Uruk-hai jumped on top of their comrade and tried to weight the horse down with little success. As Amaterasu hared through the clearing, dragging four Uruk-hai behind her, Tuk watched nervously as she left. If Boromir died now then the bargain she had made with Lucifer, unintentional as it was, would not be fulfilled and so the Ame-no-Mihashira would owe the Lord of the Underworld nothing.

If the albino woman owed Lucifer nothing and Tuk returned with this news…Lord Lucifer would not be very pleased and Tuk would most likely be punished…by Lucifer himself. Gulping Tuk's eyes bulged and he tightened his spindly fingers, forgetting the small Tennyo within his grasp.

Squeaking Ayaka flailed in the demon's grip and then began beating at his finger with her small fists. Seeing that her efforts were doing nothing Ayaka swallowed, opened her mouth and then sank sharp little teeth into the demon's finger. Yelping Tuk opened his hand dropping Ayaka who quickly opened her stained glass-like wings and flittered about on the breeze. She chittered at the demon who blushed and then pressed a small hand to his sunken cheek.

As the ugly demon blushed and rubbed his neck bashfully Ayaka chirped once more and then flew off to find Ammy.

"Well. Even if Boromir does die, something nice happened to me for once!" Tuk said proudly and happily, the moment he was sure the Tennyo had left.

* * *

><p>Lurtz stepped forward as his brethren left and notched another arrow in his long bow. The cruel, sadistic Uruk-hai who desired blood and death more than anything in the world continued walking until he was a mere two paces from the fallen Boromir. Once the Uruk-hai had left, chasing after Amaterasu, the Gondorian had struggled to his knees, his sword broken near the hilt held in his hands. If this was to be his end, Boromir would not die lying in the dirt.<br>Raising the bow the creature aimed his arrow at the defenceless Boromir's head.

The string pulled back, taut and quivering Lurtz grinned sadistically. Just as he was about to release the arrow two things happened; Aragorn crashed into the Uruk's body, sending the arrow veering off course to pierce a tree, and from beside said tree Kiyiya and her siblings burst from the branches.

Menewa sprinted next to Boromir, crouched down to allow Kiyiya to slip off his back and the moment he was certain she was safely on the ground the male-wolf howled and ran up the slope where he could hear Legolas and Gimli battling with Uruk-hai.

As the giant wolf joined the battle the Uruk-hai quivered with fear at pearly white incisors snapping down on Uruks and then being revealed again stained with black. Amber eyes gleamed at them, challenging them and as the Uruk-hai lacked a leader they charged blindly at the wolf blades being waved wildly in the air.  
>Grinning Menewa launched himself into the melee and was quickly joined by the shocked Gimli and less obviously shocked Legolas.<p>

Ignoring her pack brother Kiyiya ran over to Kajika who had lain down where there were no Uruk-hai bodies littering the area. The she-wolf was loathe to get black blood in her fur, she knew it would take a dip in the Anduin to remove blood if it got caked to her fur and the stench would remain for several days. Laying her head on her forepaws the she-wolf watched as her sister desperately rummaged through her leather packs to find the medical items she had brought with them.

Sniffing the air gingerly Kajika could smell that Boromir was not doing well. His scent was soaked with pain and anguish and the she-wolf didn't know if her sister could save the man.

Finally finding the items she needed Kiyiya whirled around to where Boromir lay and dropped to her knees next to him. Cutting off his tunic with a dagger she inspected the wounds. The arrow in his upper body had pierced his left breast, very close to his heart. Looking at the arrows that lay broken and scattered around her, Kiyiya could see that the arrows were barbed; at the back of each triangular shape was a small metal spike that would tear the flesh if one tried to pull it out. The only way to remove the arrows was to push them through his body.

Looking at the lower arrow Kiyiya was gratified to see that the arrowhead and shaft had gone straight through the Man. Cutting the shaft off below the fletching she tossed away the feathered part.

Calling Kajika over the pair rolled Boromir gently onto his side where Kajika placed a gentle but firm paw to hold him in place. Taking a deep breath Kiyiya grasped the bloodied arrowhead and pulled it quickly and swiftly through Boromir's body, the wooden shaft's passing eased by the blood. Red liquid spurted from the hole and Kiyiya poured alcohol over and through the gaping hole.

Boromir let out a sharp scream and writhed under Kajika's paw and then faded into unconsciousness. Letting out a sigh of relief Kiyiya stoppered the bottle again and then pressed moss and other herbs into the open wound. The mixture of the herbs would hopefully seal the wound, slow the bleeding and the moss would soak up blood and help the wound to keep clean.

Pulling Boromir's ruined chainmail up and resting it on his ribs Kiyiya tore his undershirt and used the torn fabric to wipe blood from the area around the wound. The brown coloured shirt came away stained with blood that was still damp. Gulping nervously at the quantity of blood that seeped through the fabric and onto her hand Kiyiya dropped the torn shirt into her lap.

Wiping her hands on her arms she then produced some clean, sterilised bandages and a wad of soft fabric.

Sounds of a fight could be heard from behind her and there were several grunts and bellows as Aragorn and Lurtz exchanged blows. Kiyiya however had little time to spare for distractions.

Pressing the soft fabric to both sides of the wound she then wrapped a bandage around his torso; Kajika had nuzzled her nose and muzzle gently under the wounded man, lifting him clear off the ground. Kiyiya tied the bandage securely and then nodded to her pack-sister who lowered the man back down to the earth.

Rolling him gently onto his back Kiyiya was extremely glad that Boromir had remained passed out. She cut the shaft of the second arrow as close to his armour as she dared and swallowed nervously as he stirred slightly.

Taking a slow steady breath the tanned woman blocked out all sound and focused on the wound as she lifted the armour up over the shaft of the arrow. Once it was over the shaft she quickly undid the bindings that tied the sleeves together and then lifted it over Boromir's head.

Kiyiya cut the torn, bloodied and dirtied shirt from his chest and then stopped. The arrow could not be removed. Its location was too close to the man's heart to push through his body. If she did the veins that carried blood to and from the heart would be nicked and cut open and blood would not flow into his heart but drain into his body. Closing her eyes the scarred woman rubbed her bloodied hand over the three pale white lines that ran over her right eye.

"I can't save him. We were too late Kajika. Boromir will still pass from this world."

The she-wolf whined and nuzzled her sister.

_'If you cannot save him, then maybe you can extend his life, buy him more time to complete any final requests and ease his passing. Do not give up Kiyiya, I am with you sister.'_

Smiling tearfully Kiyiya sat back on her haunches and looked at Boromir. The sounds of Aragorn's battle had finally ceased and Kiyiya could hear Aragorn stumbling across the clearing.

The Dunedain Ranger landed on his knees next to Kiyiya and looked at Boromir. Blood was trickling down from his nose and a cut on his arm was oozing slowly but Aragorn had defeated Lurtz and avenged Boromir. Aragorn's eyes closed slowly and a tormented expression flickered across his face as he looked down at the prone Gondorian.

"You cannot save him. Nor can I." He murmured softly as he opened his eyes to look at his old friend the white scars on her face appearing more pronounced than ever as her tanned skin seemed to be paler than usual.

Kiyiya shook her head and then drew out the cork from the bottle of alcohol once more. Aragorn moved around to Boromir's head and put his hands on the Gondorian's shoulders. Nodding to Kiyiya he pushed down slightly as the Wolf Princess poured the liquid over and around the arrow shaft.

Boromir's eyes shot open once again and he let out a wail. Soon the bottle ran empty but the injured man still writhed futilely. Kiyiya pulled a clean shirt from her bag and tore it in twain and then again. Using the fabric she wiped down Boromir's chest, removing the blood, alcohol and sweat that covered him.

Aragorn reached over and grasped a piece. Murmuring softly in elvish he gently wiped Boromir's brow and face. The Captain's eyes sought out Aragorn's bruised and bloody face.

"You got the bastard then?" Boromir joked softly, a pained grin on his face.

"I did. He is dead. The Uruk-hai have fled."

"They took the little ones! Merry and Pippin!" the injured man gasped and began grasping at Aragorn's arm.

"We will find them. What of Lady Amaterasu?" Aragorn soothed the Gondorian as Kiyiya pressed soft fabric around the arrow shaft and then bound it gently with the clean white bandages.

"The Uruk-hai wanted her. They said their master would like her. Or that they could eat her. They do not know what she is but they desire her." Boromir gasped as Kiyiya pulled too tightly on the bandage.

The dark-skinned woman winced and then murmured a soft apology. Legolas, Gimli and Menewa finally joined them and stood at a respectful distance the three males softly panting at their exertion.

"We will find Lady Ama as well as Merry and Pippin."

Boromir breathed out a soft sigh of relief. He still felt a terrible guilt at trying to take the Ring from Frodo and he felt guilty that he had not been able to stop Merry and Pippin from being taken. But he knew that Aragorn would not fail.

"I would have followed you to the end, my King." He gasped as he looked up at Aragorn. "We would have ridden into the White City and the people would have rejoiced at your coming."

"How long does he have?" Aragorn asked Kiyiya who was packing away the remaining herbs and bandages that she had brought. The Ranger knew wounds but Kiyiya had dealt with Orc wounds more than he and she would know best.

"A few days. If the arrow in his chest isn't moved or pulled out he could have a week. Provided he doesn't get an infection or else his time will be drastically reduced." Her voice was pitched low and was heavy with sorrow.

"I wish to return to Gondor." Boromir croaked quietly and both his healers turned their attention to him. "If I can make the journey I want to. I would like to die after seeing my city once more."

Both the Ranger and the Wolf Princess remained silent. They highly doubted Boromir would survive the journey to Minas Tirith.

_'We can carry him.'_ Kajika growled softly. Menewa swung his head to look at his twin sister quizzically. Kiyiya stood and paced over to her siblings standing between the two large wolves.

_'Make a stretcher, tie a rope or two to either end and I can carry him.'_ Kajika shrugged her shoulders as Kiyiya turned amazed green eyes on her quieter sibling.

Kajika was not as out-going or exuberant as Menewa but she was the better tracker and thought more like Kiyiya than her brother. The 92 years the siblings had spent together had obviously allowed the human thought processes and human thinking to rub off on her brother and sister. Indeed the Ithil Draug Tylwythau wolves were vastly more intelligent than the other giant wolves that wandered Middle Earth's lands. Kiyiya had rarely left her brother and sister and so it only stood to reason that her humanity would rub off on the wolves.

"That just might work! You are brilliant Kajika!" She exclaimed and scratched her sister's muzzle. The she-wolf snuffled contentedly and arched her neck pride-fully.

"Have you created a cunning plan?" Boromir croaked.

"If we create a stretcher, Kajika can carry you, tie a rope to either end of the stretched and she can carry you from her mouth. If she tires Menewa can carry you and Kajika will carry me. I can also shift and take a turn at carrying you Boromir, although if it comes to that then I'm afraid you will have to ride on my back, I am smaller than my litter-siblings and the stretcher may be too heavy for me to carry in my mouth."

"Instead of a stretcher, you can use the boats the elves gave us. There is rope in the bottom of one of them and if we tie it to the stern and the prow of the vessel and one underneath the middle the boat will hang equally balanced." Gimli suggested. "It'll be a sight more comfortable than a plank of wood."

Gathering their things the group headed down to the shore line with Legolas and Aragorn gently carrying Boromir between them.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later they arrived at the shore where they got to work making one of the Lothlorien boats suitable for Boromir. Tearing up the planks of wood that made seats they padded out the bottom of the vessel with cloaks and cloths until there was a soft layer for the Man to rest upon.<p>

Elven rope was tied to the stern and the prow and a second rope was tied and fixed to the bottom of the boat. Testing out Gimli's handiwork, Kiyiya placed the two ropes in Kajika's mouth and the she-wolf slowly lifted the boat up into the air. It swung gently and then ceased to move and even when the wolf trotted the boat only swung slightly in the air.

If she had to run Kajika would not be able to keep the boat still, but if the wolves indeed ended up running then keeping Boromir still would be the least of their worries.

Laying Boromir in the boat Aragorn placed his cloak over the Gondorian and then put his shield and sword in the vessel with the resting warrior.

"Minas Tirith will not fall Boromir. Not while I have breath in my body and blood in my veins." Aragorn whispered into Boromir's ear. The Captain of Gondor smiled and opened his eyes.

"I swear fealty to Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Descendent of Isildur and rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. You are my king and I will honour you for the rest of my life." Boromir's voice was soft but strong and he looked up at the remainder of the Fellowship with joyous eyes.

Kiyiya swung up onto Menewa's back as Aragorn placed the ropes in Kajika's open mouth. The Dunedain Ranger was not intimidated by the sharp teeth that sparkled at him and spent some time fiddling with the ropes within the wolf's mouth making sure that the rope was not being bitten into by the gleaming incisors.

"Go Boromir of Gondor. May you see Minas Tirith one last time." Aragorn bowed his head and then Kajika slowly lifted the boat into the air. It swayed gently and then came to a stop. There were no screams of pain or discomfort and so the two wolves and Kiyiya set off to Minas Tirith.

"We'll cross the cliffs and then go straight down next to the Anduin. If we keep at this pace, we should reach Minas Tirith within the next three days. Only short breaks." Kiyiya said as she crouched low on Menewa's back. The solid muscle and warm fur were comforting to her and although she knew both her siblings were weary from their days travel before reaching Amon Hen both wolves were prepared to travel with little rest or food to return the noble warrior to his home.

As Boromir looked up at the sky and saw blue skies with puffy white clouds he felt his spirit trying to leave his body. Feeling a hard pulling sensation on his soul, he sought to return his conscious to his mortal body. It was not yet his time to leave this world, soon, but not yet.

Tuk had followed the men and the wolf-pack down to the shoreline and was happy to see that Boromir was still alive. As long as Boromir did not die within the next thirteen days Amaterasu would owe the Lord of the Underworld a favour. Tuk would just have to stay in Middle Earth and shadow the wolves and the soldier to make sure he didn't die before the thirteenth day. Otherwise he would be punished severely. Gulping Tuk scampered along the tracks the wolves had left behind but not before pausing and looking back.

There was no sign of the little red Tennyo and releasing a heart-felt sigh Tuk trotted along after the wolves. He may as well enjoy himself. Especially if there was only punishment waiting for him when he returned to Hell…

* * *

><p>"The Fellowship is broken." Gimli said sadly, his face was downcast and his manner weary. Legolas too looked defeated but both elf and dwarf were rallied when they saw Aragorn return from the edge of the shore.<p>

Isildur's heir had washed off the blood and sweat from his face and was strapping on Boromir's bracers. The White Tree of Gondor was patterned over the black arm-guards and they only served to make Aragorn look more like a King and showed his heritage.

"The Fellowship will hold true as long as we do not lose faith. Merry and Pippin have been taken and we must find our friends. If Lady Amaterasu has been captured too we owe it to her and the Hobbits to free them. If we hold true and do not abandon our friends then the Fellowship will remain." As he spoke Aragorn's voice grew in strength and feeling and soon the elf and dwarf were rallying themselves up for the journey.

"Leave what you can spare behind. There is a long journey ahead of us and we may need the strength to fight at the end." The Ranger whirled around, his cloak flowing behind him, and set off into the forest to track the Uruk-hai who had taken the Hobbits and to see if they could come across Amaterasu.

"What are we waiting for?!" Gimli bellowed as he scooped up his short axes and stuck them into his belt. The red-bearded Dwarf raced after Aragorn with renewed energy and spirit and was closely followed by Legolas who had brought one of the packs, within there was some lembas bread and Amaterasu's meagre possessions; her shirt and trousers and a hairbrush.  
>As the albino had no home in Middle Earth yet, Legolas did not want to leave her without her few belongings and so he swung the pack onto his shoulder and set off after his companions. Adventure lay ahead and they had no time to look at the past…<p>

* * *

><p>Ammy's hooves thundered on the soft grass that lay beyond the forest. The grey mare had managed to shake off the Uruk-hai that had been hanging on to the rope around her neck. Jumping over a fallen tree had resulted in the Uruk's hitting the trunk with a resounding 'thud' and all four of them had let go.<p>

Lightened of her load Ammy's steps had quickened and she had moved from a steady trot into a canter. The ten or so Uruk-hai behind her however were extremely persistent and no amount of weaving through trees had shaken them. Her newest plan was to try to outrun them.

She had long since lost the trail of the Uruk-hai who had taken Merry and Pippin and she hoped that she would bump into them. If she did cross paths with them she could liberate the Hobbits and then they could turn back to find the others.

Sniffing the air Ammy pointed her head in the direction she thought the Uruk-hai had taken the Hobbits. Just as she was about to canter off in the direction she believed was correct a bright red blur flashed in front of her.

"Ayaka?!" Ammy cried out joyfully. "Where have you been? I've been so worried about you."

The Tennyo flew back to the grey mare and inspected her large friend. The Mare would be much easier to travel on than the tigress as the horse had a comfortable place for the Tennyo to sit, right between Ammy's ears. The Ame-no-Mihashira would be able to hear Ayaka talk much easier in this form.

Ayaka chittered at Ammy and then froze, her wings still beating furiously and her dress and sleeves fluttering in the wind but her eyes were fixed on a spot behind the mare.

Turning her head and neck Amaterasu peered around only to see a group of eight or so Uruk-hai pointing and yelling at her. Letting out a yelp Ammy turned away and began running. The steady thud of her hooves on the ground sounded rhythmically and as the mare fell into a rhythm of steps and movement her heartbeat began to echo the rhythm of her hooves.

"Come on Ayaka! We can't let them catch us!" Ammy whinnied over her shoulder at the Tennyo who quickly followed the grey mare as the ugly creatures gave chase. She had no desire to be caught and taken to Saruman as a plaything nor did she wish to be eaten. Having experienced death once there was no desire within her to feel it again.

"_To die would be an awfully great adventure_… Certainly turned into a great adventure for me." Ammy said quietly to herself and then gave a chuckle. Throwing her head back and shaking her mane the grey mare began to push herself, wary of overdoing it considering she still had the arrow embedded in her left shoulder. Despite her situation Amaterasu felt a sense of freedom as she ran, as if this was instinctive and enlightening.

As she ran Ammy could feel the threads of fate within her shifting and tightening once again. The trio that bound her to Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli had tightened, Frodo and Sam's were pale and thin but still there, the gold and silver dim in comparison to Gimli's Vermillion and Legolas' Emerald Green. Merry's burgundy thread was wavering and shuddering but it was still there as was the Forget-me-not-Blue of Pippin's string. There was a new thread winding itself to her and it was Ruby red in colour, Ammy guessed it belonged to Ayaka and as the Tennyo sat on her head the thread sunk into Ammy's spirit.

As she continued running Ammy poked tentatively at the threadbare Royal Yellow thread that belonged to Boromir. As she nudged it the thread seemed to quiver and shrink away and so Ammy sent her strength down its length. Waiting a few seconds there was a sense of relief and relaxation and the Royal Yellow seemed to strengthen slightly.

Turning her attention back to running from the Uruk-hai Ammy galloped across rolling hills and dales and through long tall grasses hoping to lose her followers. So intent on escape was the Ame-no-Mihashira that she did not notice another new thread wrapping itself around her heart and soul. Jet Black with an icy, eerie gleam the thin thread snaked around the unsuspecting female's essence and began to squeeze gently, suppressing the light within Amaterasu.

* * *

><p>Deep within Mordor, hidden in a dark and lightless cave fathoms beneath caverns and rocks there was a large dark space. As Amaterasu raced across Middle Earth something shifted in the dark, clawing its way up towards the surface, scratching and carving the rocks, causing small avalanches. Slow and sluggish it took several minutes for the creature to reach the surface but as the black thread completed its circle around Ammy's soul a skeletal hand with skin as pale as moonlight burst through the ashen earth of Mordor.<p>

Clawing his way out of the ground a tall thin man stood on the barren, lifeless ground of Mordor and held his arms out and turned his face up to the sky. The smoky ashen clouds above broke upon and parted to reveal the moon in the afternoon sky.

As the moonbeam hit him the pale man's eyes flew open and his long black hair spun freely and wildly around his body and trailed in the dirt around his feet. One black and one clear white, pupil-less eyes stared up at the moon and a small smirk bloomed on his face.

Tsukiyomi had woken from his long sleep and the re-incarnation of his mother was out there waiting for him.  
>"What a wonderful awakening after nearly 3000 years." His voice was soft but high and rasped as his disused vocal chords scraped together.<p>

"I think I shall enjoy this."

* * *

><p>"Of all the comrades that e'er I had,<br>They are sorry for my going away,  
>And all the sweethearts that e'er I had,<br>They would wish me one more day to stay,  
>But since it falls unto my lot,<br>That I should rise and you should not,  
>I'll gently rise and I'll softly call,<br>Good night and joy be with you all."  
>- The Parting Glass, Traditional<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** FINISHED! FINALLY AFTER A YEAR THE FELLOWSHIP IS COMPLETE! Very emotional moment. Right on to business; the next installment will be continued on from where we stopped. The update will go straight on to this story but the title of the overall story will be changed. The Two Towers arc is to be called "Gambling with Death" and thus the overall title of my random work of insanity will be changed from "Bargaining with Death" to Bargaining and Gambling with Death"!  
>Second piece of news is that I am posting the prologue of the companion story about Kiyiya simultaneously to this chapter. You can find it through my profile but if you want to search for it the title is (drum roll): Dirty Paws<p>

Please go and read if you are enjoying BWD. Let me know if you have decided to read the companion story because of this one as I am interested to see how many of you like my work. Just leave a review with something like 'I'm from BWD!' so that I know how many of you are actually interested in Kiyiya.

**Thanks to:**

Emzy2k11  
>MsWolfGirl- Thank you very much!<br>Panthour - Thank you for the compliment! There are going to be a lot more mythological ideas woven in. If you like this then maybe you should check out my companion story which is going to be about Kiyiya and contain mythological ideas from various countries including Japan, England and Native American Indian tribes.  
>Calemireth<br>DragonBlade1000  
>Danda225<br>Kistelle- Hope this was soon enough. I was waiting to start the first chapter of Gambling with Death before I posted the last chapter of BWD.  
>Gerand 49/13 - Arwen and Legolas will never happen. Not in my fics anyway! :) I have another cunning plan regarding that issue if it were to happen.  
>jonnioholo 49/13 - Hello rhyming person... Your poems...are intriguing...  
>GleekLover2012 49/13- Ammy is a deep person I agree. She is going to open up to someone. In about the 4th or 5th chapter of the next installment! I love the bit in the film where Aragorn lets Frodo go too! It makes me teary-eyed and is probably the moment when I fell in love with Aragorn completely and utterly!  
>Guest 49/13- I don't know which Guest you are but hello! Ammy is going to get into a lot more trouble on her own before she even sees any of the others again.  
>- You feel intensly about Lurtz don't you...<br>Guest 4/10/13  
>Guest 2 411/13- New Chapter is out! Umm you didn't finish typing your review/question so I can't answer it. :( Sorry.  
>ToryIsConfusedDotCom- I used to do horse-riding when I was quite young. Had to give it up unfortunately because my musical commitments were too great but I still have a keen interest in picking it up again one day. I read a lot, pretty much anything that catches my eye and so I know quite a bit about random subjects, horsemanship being one of them. I'm not saying my facts are always going to be correct but I will try my best to be accurate. The same goes for the medical jargon I was using in this chapter. Most of that has been picked up from reading and from watching filmstv shows with wounds like that in! :) I'm winging it most of the time!  
>Sadly only a guest- I don't know which guest you are at the moment but next time you review sign off using 'Sadly only a guest' and I will know exactly who you are!<p>

As always please leave a review, especially as this is the last chapter of the Fellowship!

Love

Ryua


	22. Chapter 1 (21) Remember Me

A/N: Here we go people. The first Chapter of the Sequel to Bargaining with Death! Hope it's okay!

Disclaimer: I can't be bothered to write a disclaimer every chapter any more so here's one final one; I don't own Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit in any of its forms. The rights belong to J.R. and Peter Jackson and those who own the movie companies. I am merely borrowing the characters and playing with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Gambling with Death: The Second Instalment of the Deceiving Death Trilogy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 (21)<strong>

**Remember Me**

* * *

><p>"Remember me when I am gone away,<br>Gone far away into the silent land;  
>When you can no more hold me by the hand,<br>Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay.  
>Only remember me: you understand<br>It will be late to counsel then or pray,  
>Yet if you should forget me for a while<br>And afterwards remember, do not grieve:  
>For if the darkness and corruption leave<br>A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,  
>Better by far you should forget and smile<br>Than that you should remember and be sad."

– Christina Rossetti (Remember)

* * *

><p>The plains of Rohan stretched as far as the eye could see. Rolling hills and dales covered in thick grasses dotted with various bushes; gorse, heather, thistle and lavender their scents filled the warm air in the late afternoon sun. The shimmering gold light of the sun poured down onto the land in shafts of warmth moving and dancing as clouds blew across the sky.<p>

There was no sign of life on the landscape save for the bowing of grasses and the unseen mammals that hid below the tops of the grass. Then a white and silver mare thundered across the plain; mane and tail streaming behind her, the thud of her hooves pounding the earth sending animals scurrying into holes.

As the sunbeams hit her snow white hair the light reflected from her body seemed to brighten and shine with an almost ethereal gleam. The mare's mane was silver as was her tail, and both streamed in the air like mithril. Although the mare was predominantly white there were a few lighter spots on her body, almost cream in colour dappling her whithers, rump and her muzzle.

A mere few minutes after she passed over the grasses there followed a group of eight Uruk-hai; foul creatures that desired to consume the horse. Despite being fatigued and aggravated by their futile chase the large orcs could not give up. Her purity and innocence of being drew them like moths to a flame and no matter where she went, how she dodged, hiding behind rocks, hills or doubling back behind them they knew where the noble creature was.

Curses flew from the Uruk-hai's mouths as they panted and wheezed driven on by their un-quenching lust. Where they ran the sunbeams and shafts of light seemed to shy away and the small mammals that dwelt in the grasses such as mice, voles and shrews quivered and hid away terrified of the beasts that trampled over their homes.

From on top of the horse's head there was a glowing red light. The small red glow was the Tennyo, Ayaka. For the past few hours the tiny winged woman had intermittently flown above and beside her friend or rested on the crest of her head, whispering into the mare's ears.

Amaterasu was glad of Ayaka's presence despite the fact that she could not understand the fae-like woman who chirped, chittered and sang in her ears. Ayaka's light had faded to a pale pink as they journeyed on and she grew more tired and weary. After resting and allowing Ammy to carry her the light returned to its usual shades of colours melding from sakura pink through to ruby red.

Currently the Tennyo was sat with her feet buried in Ammy's forelock. Her gossamer thin wings that looked like panes of stained glass were folded against her back and she was resting her slim frame against Ammy's left ear. A tiny flute was pressed to her lips and the Tennyo drifted through a variety of songs. Some sad and melancholic others more joyous and exciting. Despite its tiny size the flute was not shrill and sounded as if it were human-sized.

Amaterasu was enjoying the medley of music that was being performed on top of her head and despite her tired and sore limbs and the aching of the arrow wound in her left shoulder she did not feel particularly weary. The small ditties were invigorating and it had been so long since she had heard music that the small flute sounded like a symphony to her music-starved ears.

Although the music was loud and being performed right next to her sensitive ears, Ammy could still hear and smell her pursuers.

"They don't seem to be giving up Ayaka. Drastic measures must be taken I'm afraid. Once I get over the next hill I will stop and transform into dragon form. Taking to the skies will mean that I can get ahead of the orcs much quicker. And they will hopefully lose sight and smell of us." Amaterasu spoke and was answered when the winged woman returned her flute to her long sleeves and chirped brightly.

Pounding over the crest of the next rise of earth the mare hastened her speed until she reached the bottom. Sliding to a halt Ammy waited until Ayaka had flown off her head and fluttered anxiously in front of her muzzle.

"Don't worry Ayaka. I've done this before, albeit I have not been in dragon form. Not since Moria…The tigress and rabbit form have been the most useful so far." Whickering softly at her tiny companion Amaterasu closed her eyes and then felt for the dragon.

She remembered how it had felt to be soaring in the air, wind holding her behemoth frame aloft like a frail leaf on an autumn breeze. Recalling the smooth surface of her beaded scales and the fluttering hair that lay along her serpentine neck with the small golden flames that raced and sparked along each strand of silver hair, the Ame-no-Mihashira summoned the dragon.

Gold and silver lights burst from her body and cast every blade of grass into illuminated detail. The lights coursed over her body as the horse disappeared and morphed into the gigantic dragon. The rope that had been chafing at her horse neck had been torn apart when it was being forced to fit the much wider and longer neck of the dragon. It lay on the ground, the only sign that would remain of the horse's existence.

Crouching down low and pressing her body as close to the ground as she could, Ammy peered around with her slitted eyes looking for Ayaka. She did not have to wait long as the Tennyo flew into view of her right eye. Ayaka looked stunned and amazed at the Ame-no-Mihashira's sheer size and ever so slightly disconcerted. The fae creature was used to having the air and skies to herself whilst Ammy ran along the ground; now the Tennyo would be flying higher than she had ever flown.

Ayaka flew up Ammy's scalp, over the ridges above the dragon's eyes and up to where the silver horns with black tips gleamed. Eyeing the flames that streamed along the hair Ayaka placed tiny hands on one horn and then sat down, wrapped both legs and arms around the base of the horn.  
>So small was she that the Tennyo disappeared completely below the hair, the only sign of her presence a subtle pink glow that was emanating from Ammy's scalp and hair.<p>

Having to trust that Ayaka had secured herself, Ammy rose to her feet and spread out her wings. Stretching them out fully Ammy raised them as high as possible and just as she was about to spring from the ground with her legs and beat downwards the Uruk-hai came over the rise of the hill.

The orcs staggered to a halt, they raised their weapons in their hands and their mouths dropped open in disbelief. Smirking Ammy crouched down like a cat and then pushed up, particularly with her back legs. Leaping into the air she hastened to flap her great wings down and then she was soaring into the sky.

As soon as she was several metres off the ground a gust of wind came dancing over her scales and rustling her hair. As the dragon gained altitude she could hear Ayaka shrieking in alarm and excitement. Trills and chirps of delight were released in a joyous cacophony of noise and Ammy felt the bitterness of parting from her friends ebb slightly.

Once a sufficient height she stopped and hovered, feeling the wind dancing over and around her form, tickling her scales and shifting her hair. The Uruk-hai far below were looking up at her and to test to see if they would still follow Ammy glided to her left. Sure enough the Uruk-hai began to run in her direction. Sighing at their perseverance Amaterasu decided to just keep flying straight ahead.

After all, they could not keep up with her forever, could they? Cursing her lack of knowledge regarding Middle Earth's various creatures the dragon glided along an air current, flicking the tips of her wings to change direction and occasionally flapping to shift into another air stream.

_This is much nicer than the last time I was flying. Snowstorms are not great flying weather._ Ammy thought to herself as she settled down for an afternoon of fair weather and peace.

After a few hours of calm flying with the wide open spaces sprawling out before them and only the clouds and some brave birds for company Ammy noticed the fading light. The sun was fast making its descent into the horizon and Ammy knew that soon it would set completely: meaning there was only a short time to return to the ground and transform into a more suitable form.

Although the Ame-no-Mihashira felt confident that she had lost the Uruk-hai several hours before, it would not do to transform into her humanoid body with flaming glowing hair. The grassy plains were rather flat at her present location and there was no chance that a party of Uruk-hai or other unsavoury creatures would not see her flaming dragon hair in the distance and pursue her once again.

At night Ammy had little chance of outrunning the Uruk-hai and no weapon to defend herself with. Transforming into another form and finding shelter for the night was definitely her best bet. Scanning the ground below her in the dimming light Ammy spotted a small group of low rocks. Whilst not particularly large they would definitely offer some shelter during the night hours and if she was lucky there would be a hole beneath one of them that she could scrape out and sleep in.

Tucking her wings tightly into her behemoth body the dragon twisted in the air and then fell into a nose dive, her neck outstretched and legs and claws pressed tight up against her body Ammy was completely stream-lined and cut through the air swiftly and cleanly. She could just about hear Ayaka squealing with delight at the speed they were falling but as they neared the ground the squeals turned to shrieks of alarm.

Spreading her wings out and levelling out smoothly Ammy chuckled as Ayaka grumbled on top of the dragon's head. Ammy glided down onto the ground and landed with extreme lightness, or at least as light as a dragon could land. The moment the dragon stopped Ayaka slid down her skull until she was hovering at eye level with a great golden orb.

Blinking Amaterasu regarded her tiny companion who was fluttering about wildly, her glass-like wings beating as fast as a hummingbird. Ammy managed to get the gist of Ayaka's complaints: too high, too fast to descend, not enough care when landing, could have hurt herself. The dragon simply reared her head back and then blew a gentle puff of hot air at the Tennyo sending the ruby light swirling away.

Seeing the sun start to kiss the horizon and begin its slow decline from the day, Ammy quickly thought of the form which would best suit her purpose. Choosing one of her five forms Ammy embraced the change and could only hope the golden and silver light show the change evoked would not attract the attention of anything unpleasant or unfriendly.

Soon where the behemoth dragon had stood was her tigress form. The sleek white and cream fur was ruffled as if she had been dragged through a hedge backwards, but she knew it was a reflection of her dragon's mane that had become wild and windswept during the flight and the speedy descent. There would be time later to tame her wild hair and hopefully in a safe location.

Stretching the tigress yawned and allowed her claws to spring forth and scratch the soft dirt. The ends of the claws were not shifting the dirt smoothly and Ammy knew that she would have to find a way to sharpen them soon. They had obviously become blunt and jagged after tearing through Uruk flesh.

Grinning to herself Ammy looked up when Ayaka came flying back. The Tennyo seemed quite excited about something and continuously gestured to the rock formation behind her. As Ayaka flew off in the direction of the white and grey stones that soared into the darkening sky, Ammy paused to regard the distance behind her and the great length the pair had traversed.

Amaterasu desperately wished to be back with the Fellowship: with Gimli who constantly grumbled under his breath but meant well and was a solid and comforting prescence, with the Hobbits who were always eager for more stories and tales from her world but would always exchange her tales with information about Middle Earth and Hobbits in general, with Boromir who had been training her in the evenings to use a sword and a shield effectively in combat and had shown enormous patience as she stumbled over the ground. She missed Gandalf too with his wise words and solid presence but he had still had that underlying humour that had reared itself on several occasions, normally when Ammy was in her rabbit form. The Ame-no-Mihashira missed Aragorn and Legolas too; Aragorn having been the first outside the Hobbit's to accept her in all her forms and would comfort her when she felt homesick or overwhelmed and Legolas who would patiently sit and brush through the great tangle of hair that cascaded down her back unchecked and once it was knot-free he would braid it in intricate patterns and shapes worthy of a Dwarf.

Tugging on the threads of fate that had bound themselves to her soul, Ammy was relieved to see that all were intact. Frodo and Sam's were still delicate and pale but it was as if they were mithril, as light as a feather but has strong and hard as dragon's scales. From Pippin's thread there was sense of worry, anxiety and fear whilst Merry's felt as if he were in a dream his conscious drifting in and out. Boromir's Royal Yellow thread was quivering and trembling but appeared stronger than it had a few hours ago: it seemed Boromir would live out the night. Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas were still entwined and a steely resolve seemed to be coursing from their threads along with a touch of exasperation from Gimli. A new thread had become attached to her also and it was of a deep purple. Inspecting it curiously for she had not noticed it earlier Ammy realised that it was actually three thin purple threads woven together. Poking it tentatively Ammy was relieved to discover it was Kiyiya and the two wolves. The other woman's thread and Boromir's were close together and ran parallel away from Ammy's soul.

Before she could explore further however Ammy was brought out of her meditative state when Ayaka pulled on her whiskers. Thrown out of the trance Ammy snarled at Ayaka who fluttered back and then admonished the tigress. Sighing Ammy padded after Ayaka to discover that the Tennyo had found a hole beneath one of the rocks. It had obviously been scraped out by some wild animal, a fox or badger possibly but had been long since abandoned.

Sniffing tentatively to check there were no current residents Ammy then began to scrape at the earth with her forepaws in order to widen the entrance hole. The dirt was soft and sandy and was quick to shift to the sides. Inspecting the hole, Ammy put her head through into the cavern. The hole beneath the great rock was large and empty and the entrance literally fell straight into a rather wide space. After shifting some more earth and deepening the entrance hole Ammy was able to slink into the cavern and make herself comfortable in the soft and giving earth.

The rock above made the ceiling of the cavern and at one point had cracked and split but the smaller part had not shifted much. The resulting split left a two inch wide gap between the rocks and Ammy could see the nearly black sky above.

The change swept over her and Amaterasu found herself a humanoid once again. The human Ammy stretched out her arms and legs gratefully. The tigress attributes that had carried over were numerous in her human form but Ammy barely noticed them; a long silky-white tail flicked lazily from the base of her spine and both her ears had remained the soft curved cat ears but instead of being on the side of her head they had risen slightly so that they sat on the curve of her skull. The two characteristics Ammy would be most grateful of tonight however were her teeth which remained sharp and pointed (she had to be careful not to cut her tongue) and her claws that had taken the place of her fingernails. The claws would not retract in her human form however so Ammy made sure to wrap herself up thoroughly in the fur cloak Galadriel had given her.

Once she was completely bundled in the warm fur garment Amaterasu lay down and called Ayaka to her. The Tennyo flittered down from the ceiling of the cavern where she had been inspecting the gap between the two rocks and settled herself on Ammy's shoulder. As the two females settled down their breaths became smooth and steady. When Ayaka fell asleep the light the Tennyo created began to pulsate slowly growing brighter and then dimming as she breathed. The constant pulsing light soothed Ammy and she quickly eased off into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

><p>The black thread that had wrapped itself round Ammy's soul sensed her relaxed state and un-camouflaged itself. During the time Amaterasu had been inspecting the threads of fate the black thread had turned itself into the Forget-me-not-Blue of Pippin's thread. Once the same colour it had been able to copy the feelings and emotions the real blue thread was emitting and once in sync with Pippin's thread the Jet black thread had wrapped itself around Pippin's thread and blended in completely, thus avoiding detection.<p>

Now however Amaterasu was asleep and the black thread began its exploration of Ammy's bonds. It quickly dismissed the bonds as being insubstantial and unimportant and decided to try and infiltrate Ammy's mind.

Before it could simply saunter into the slumbering woman's mind however it was met with a blockade. Silvery layers rose up around Ammy's mind: Walls, gates, padlocks, mist, rivers, doors, windows and long passages made of a mithril-like feeling slammed into place. As the black thread twisted and raged at the first layer, Izanami looked on with worry. The black thread would not be forever held off and Izanami did not know how long she could keep it from exploring Ammy's mind.

So far the Jet black cord knew very little of the person it had tied itself too, only that the person was a pure-blooded Ame-no-Mihashira. Once it infiltrated Ammy's mind however it would know everything about the albino from her happiest moments, to the deepest and most terrifying fears. All her memories and feelings and emotions would be at the owner of the black thread's disposal and Izanami feared what anyone could do with free access to Ammy's mind.

Izanami's reincarnation was ten times stronger than any Ame-no-Mihashira the spirit had ever known. Ammy's strength rivalled even her namesake as Amaterasu had only been most powerful when she held the three treasures but Ammy had a power brewing within her that could be used for greatness or for great evil.

All Izanami could hope to do would be to keep the black thread at bay. But holding up the guards would require all her concentration and Ammy would be left alone without any guidance or words of advice from the spirit residing within her mind. Weighing up the situation Izanami turned to the wards that surrounded her host's mind and strengthened them, pouring all her emotions into them Izanami fortified the defences.

_Let's see you get through that_. Izanami challenged and then began to do battle as the black thread plunged into the first level of defence, seeking a weak point in order to bring the first wall/puzzle down. Izanami was not going to make this easy…

* * *

><p>Aragorn crouched low to the ground cursing the heavy treading Uruk-hai. They trod so heavily into the ground that any evidence of Ammy was lost. Aragorn didn't even know what form she was using and thus it was difficult to find any trace of tigress, rabbit or snake.<p>

The Uruk-hai trail suddenly stopped. Screeching to a halt Aragorn crouched down and looked both left and right. The tracks ran back and forth for a bit. As the Ranger followed the footprints Legolas scanned the horizon looking for a trace of their female companion. His elf-eyes saw much but he could not see Amaterasu.

Gimli came trotting up behind the elf and dropped the wooden end of his axe onto the ground and leaned on the top of the weapon. They had been running for several hours after Amaterasu and the Uruk-hai chasing her and this was the first major pause they had, had. The Dwarf was not going to waste a second's respite.

"Aragorn. The Uruk-hai have turned north. I can see them on the horizon." Legolas called as he pointed to a vague point on a hill. Sighing Gimli picked up his axe and got ready to start running again.

"The Uruk-hai tracks go over this rise and south, Legolas. I will check to see if there is any sign of Amaterasu. If not we will turn north." Aragorn scrambled over the small hill and then stopped still, gazing down at the ground.

"What is it laddie? What have you found?" Gimli called up at Aragorn as the Man did not move and looked frozen. Legolas leapt up the small rise and stood next to Aragorn. His arrival caused a sudden bark of laughter from the Ranger.

"You have to see this Gimli." Legolas smirked down at the Dwarf who frustrated with Aragorn and Legolas' dithering and laughter. Grumbling and grunting the Ereborean Dwarf climbed up the small rise (He missed mountains. Grassy hills were nothing compared to Erebor) and then stopped at the top.

"Well Mahal bless me. She isn't a completely naïve lass then." Gimli exclaimed and nudged his helmet with his axe as he lifted it to scratch his head in amazement.

Imprinted in the grass behind the hill was a set of footprints. Well, footprints of Uruk-hai indeed and again they were running back and forth, but the most astonishing set of footprints were large and four-toed.

The three Hunters trotted down the hill to inspect the footprints but stopped in the centre of one of the tracks which extended a metre or so either side of the trio. The four toe-like marks extended out of the rounded square shape and at the point where the toes tapered to a triangular point there was a deep, circle shaped hole.

"Lady Amaterasu mustn't have been able to loose the Uruk-hai in any of her landbound forms." Legolas interjected as both Elf and Dwarf looked at the holes her talons had made deep into the earth. Gimli dropped the shaft of his axe down into one of the four holes and the axe only hit the bottom when the blade was just touching the tip of the grass. Turning to look at Legolas he swallowed nervously.

"I don't think I should like to get on the wrong side of Amaterasu in this form." Gimli grumbled and cleaned off the wooden shaft of his axe.

"She took flight, the two back marks are imprinted into the ground more. There's about a hand's width in the front two paw marks but the back two are almost an arm's length." Aragorn called from where he had gone to inspect the back footprints.

"I cannot tell which way she has gone. I'm assuming she has gone anywhere but north as the Uruk-hai seem to have given up chasing her and decided to return to their fellows." The Ranger stood and looked northward.

"It would take us too long to search for her Aragorn." Legolas spoke softly but firmly. "Lady Amaterasu can fend for herself in her animal forms and at night… Well we shall just have to hope she manages to find somewhere to hide. Ayaka is with her also."

"The Elf's right." Gimli spoke from behind them and both taller males turned around and looked at the Dwarf in surprise. "I know, agreeing with an Elf, feels all unnatural. But the princeling is right. Amaterasu can defend herself. And if she has gone anywhere but north then she should be safe from the Uruk-hai. If she goes East she will reach the Gap of Rohan but with any luck she will see Edoras and decide to seek aid there."

Now, during their quest Gimli had never seemed to be a voice of reason within the group. The Dwarf seemed to recklessly throw himself into battle, but then again that seemed to be the way of the Dwarfs. Act first, think later (if they were still alive later that is) and hope you hadn't killed anyone important. In their current predicament however the red-bearded Dwarf was remarkably level-headed.

"We go North. If we hurry we may yet catch up with the small band of Uruk-hai that were pursuing Ammy. Then we can find out where they intend to take the Hobbits." Aragorn set off following the Uruk-hai trail in the slowly sinking afternoon sun. Legolas looked at Ammy's dragon paw prints with regret and then took off after his friend.

"Here we go again. What I wouldn't give for Rhosgobel rabbits right now." Gimli spoke under his breath as he trotted after the Man and Elf who were already several paces ahead.

* * *

><p>Far behind the Three Hunters and Ammy, Kiyiya and her siblings were tentatively making their way down the cliff side with the injured Boromir hanging gently from Kajika's mouth.<p>

The wolves and Kiyiya had made good time so far and had found a fairly wide trail that wound down the cliff-side. It was only in the last few minutes and the last part of their descent that they had encountered a problem.

The path had crumbled away and there was now a fairly steep drop down. If Kiyiya and the wolves had been alone, the wolves would simply have jumped down. Their large size made the drop seem small and they had made worse jumps in their youth when they were smaller. With the wounded Gondorian swinging from Kajika's mouth however they were at an impass.

Kiyiya slid down from Menewa's back after the wolf had lain down and the dark-haired woman began to inspect the path.

"Menewa jump down to that ledge." She called to her brother and the russet-coloured wolf trotted forward his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth. He looked down at the ledge and then sighed and simply stepped down, his body bridging the drop easily.

"Now rise back up so that your forepaws are next to my feet." The male-wolf did so and was rewarded with a scratch on his muzzle.

"Kajika pass the boat down to Menewa, Menewa open your mouth and unhook the rope from your sister. We can make our way down doing this. It'll be time-consuming but I daren't jostle Boromir too much. If the tip of the arrow moves it'll cut one of the veins to his heart and he'll bleed out." Kiyiya watched nervously as the two wolves moved closer together.

Kajika waited until the boat stopped swinging from her movement and then opened her mouth. Menewa leaned forward and hooked his bottom teeth under the rope that hung from his sister's mouth. Both wolves now had hold of the boat and Kiyiya scrambled forward to lift the rope from her sister's mouth.

Once the rope lay fully in Menewa's mouth he slowly backed up his back legs and removed one forepaw and then the other from the ledge, careful not to knock the precious cargo, until he was finally on all fours.

Kajika yawned and then crouched down and waited for her human sister to climb onto her back. The smaller wolf's fur was slightly coarser than the male wolf's and Kiyiya shifted slightly as she sat on her sister's back. Most of the time Kiyiya rode Menewa because he was the bigger of the two and when the human had been a young pup (but still older than her siblings) Menewa had been the better protector of the two wolves. Kajika's avoidance of confrontation also meant that Menewa was the better of the pair at fighting and thus Kiyiya rode her brother into battle (but that is another story entirely).

The trio made their way down the side of the cliff in a similar fashion, passing the boat between the two wolves until they finally reached the bottom with the vessel hanging from Menewa's mouth. Kiyiya however had been left on the ledge above as both wolves had, had to careful clamber down the slippery rock slope that led to the level grassy plains once more.

After watching tensely at her siblings descent Kiyiya realised she would have to get herself down. Putting her spear down the scarred woman embraced the wolf within her and soon the familiar black wolf stood on the ledge. Picking up her spear the Kiyiya leapt from the ledge and landed firmly on solid ground.

Shaking her body as if it were soaked with water Kiyiya stretched and enjoyed being wolf form. Her clothes transformed with her change so Kiyiya was glad that she wouldn't be losing her rabbit fur cloak. Her sister trotted up to rub alongside her sister's body. The two she-wolves played and shoved each other for a few seconds, nipping at each other's flanks and biting ears in a sibling manner until Menewa let out a gruff bark.

Kiyiya stepped forward and, wary of the spear in her mouth, rubbed the top of her head down her brother's left flank and then back up to his head. Menewa's eyes seemed to soften in fondness as he looked down at his little human-wolf sister who had to stand on tiptoe to reach his flank.

Both the wolves of the Ithil Draug Tylwythau were the size of a small hut, Ammy had compared their size to an elephant whatever that was, and Kiyiya was only 3/4's their size. Despite her small stature in wolf and human form both the natural wolves referred to her out of deference as she was a higher status in their pack then they were.

Kiyiya had never been challenged for her place as third most important female in the pack and none of their siblings would have dreamed of challenging the human. To do so would have been to incur the wrath of not only Menewa and Kajika but also of the Alpha Female who had found the human many years ago.

The black wolf stepped forward and sniffed the air. The further down the cliff they had descended the more the Earth seemed to be shrieking and telling them to retreat. Now they were on solid ground once again and Kiyiya's feet were touching soil once more the changed wolf could feel the earth screaming at her. The soil felt dry and weak, as if all nutrients had been drained from its very being, the plants felt brittle and ill as did the trees. The only part of nature that seemed to be healthy was the Anduin which burbled and ran down towards Gondor.

_'The Earth is ill.'_ Kiyiya spoke to her siblings in a soft growl. Although she could speak normally in her human form, both her siblings and pack preferred when she used wolf-language when inhabiting her wolf form.

_'I can feel it screaming and it only seems to worsen the closer we get to Gondor.'_ Kiyiya's hackles raised and her white teeth began to clench down only for her to stop suddenly when she realised her staff was in her mouth.

Kajika stepped forward and rubbed her head over her sister's.

_'It will be fine. We will return the mortal to his people and then we can return home. I miss our mountain.'_ Kajika rumbled softly the vibrations flowing from her throat down into her sister's head and soothing the small black wolf.

Menewa padded up next to Kiyiya on the other side and his leg pressed against her in a comforting manner.

_'Let us continue. There is still plenty of daylight left and we can reach the point where the Mouths of the Entwash. Crossing there should take the night and then it will take hopefully but half a day to reach Cair Andros and then we can travel down to the White City in the afternoon reaching the gate in the early evening.'_

Kiyiya padded forward to check the sleeping Gondorian. Boromir's face was pale but not bloodless and she could not smell his condition worsening.

_'Let's move out.'_ The scarred black wolf moved forward at a quick canter which her siblings soon copied until the trio were running in a line, the russet-coloured wolves guarding their smaller sister. The ground shook as they loped over the land and where Kiyiya left footprints small flowers and patches of grass bloomed in the dips…

* * *

><p>AN: Hope that was okay! Please let me know as I'm excited and worried about starting The Two Towers arc.

Thanks to:

emmerx 4/13/13  
>jonnioholo 413/13 - If you know the Chinese Zodiac then you know the answer to your question! ;)  
>Sadly only a guest<br>GleekLover2012 4/13/13  
>Tessa 415/13


	23. Chapter 2 (22) Which way you go

A/N: I'm sorry I have been gone so long! If you are actually interested in why I have been absent it is because I had an important exam which I had to work for! The exam was on Sunday so my time is now my own and I can sit down and write without feeling like I should be doing other things. As I said before I am really sorry but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Speech"  
><em>'Ammy's thoughts'<br>Visions from the Yata-no-Kagami (Mirror of Truth)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two (22)<strong>

**Which way you go…**

* * *

><p>"Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?"<br>"That depends a good deal on where you want to get to."  
>"I don't much care where –"<br>"Then it doesn't matter which way you go."

― Lewis Carroll, _Alice in Wonderland_

* * *

><p>Ammy's eyes flew open. The cavernous den beneath the split rock was almost pitch black save for the soft glow of Ayaka's light. Ammy's newly discovered body clock told her it was an hour or so before dawn; the Ame-no-Mihashira had been woken the last few days an hour before dawn so that Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas could teach her how to fight in her human form.<p>

There were no select times or areas where an orc pack would attack and so Ammy had been forced to learn to fight in all her forms. Thus the hourly training sessions before dawn. After dawn she had practiced in her animal forms and so now the albino was proficient in her animal forms and mediocre at best in her human form.  
>She was so used to this gruelling schedule that her body still woke her before dawn despite her no longer having a tutor or indeed friends to help her.<p>

Snuggling into the fur of her cloak Ammy whimpered slightly as her foot slipped out from under the soft pelts. The air outside her cocoon was sharp and bitter, like a sharp frost had settled overnight. Snatching the offending appendage back into her warm bundle Ammy shivered and rubbed her face against a particularly soft piece of fur.

Ayaka had been woken by Ammy's rustling around and the Tennyo was not best pleased. Chirping in a rather moan-like fashion the small fae clambered over Ammy's face to hide in the pelt by the albino's cheek.

"Sorry Ayaka. I slipped." Ammy whispered as the darkness encouraged her to keep her voice down.

After laying there in a drowsy but not sleepy mood for several minutes Ammy felt around the inside of her fur cloak until her seeking hands found the Yata-no-Kagami's pouch. She pulled the mirror pouch up and rested it on her chest. Despite the soft red glow produced by Ayaka, she could not see the runes, letters, words or patterns that had been etched onto the surface. Instead she trailed her fingers gently and softly over the surface feeling for the marks she knew were there. Tracing the runes and shapes with her fingertips was calming and Ammy continued this for several minutes until she knew the flow of the letters and patterns.

Then suddenly she felt spurred and drawn to take out the mirror itself despite the fact that she wouldn't be able to see anything let alone her reflection. Undoing the catch on the pouch and lifting the lid Ammy was surprised to be bathed in a soft gold light coming from within the case. The mirror was glowing a caressing and warm light which bathed Ammy's face and Ayaka who woke up and then trilled nervously and excitedly at the mirror. Exchanging puzzled looks the two females explored the mirror further.

Bringing it fully out of the case Ammy turned it to face them; Ayaka jumped onto Ammy's chest and placed a small hand on the surface of the mirror. The light brightened and then dimmed for a second and in that split second Ammy saw Ayaka as if she were magnified. Every detail of the Tennyo had been sharpened and it was if she were seeing the small fae through a microscope or a magnifying glass.

The features of Ayaka's dress were visible; crane-like birds were embroidered into the hem of her dress and the silk-like garment which fluttered around her seemed to have tiny symbols sewn into it. Then the mirror fogged once again and shone at the same brightness it had exuded earlier.

Ayaka was thrilled with this new trick and proceeded to repeatedly touch the mirror, each time striking a different pose. The two spent a few minutes laughing at some of the wild poses Ayaka was doing and the faces the Tennyo made at herself. Then Ayaka gestured for Amaterasu to try.

Still giggling from the Tennyo's last pose Ammy reached out her finger over Ayaka, careful not to knock or shove the small fae. The moment Ammy's finger touched the surface of the Yata-no-Kagami the light increased causing Ammy's eyes to water and she blinked furiously until the light disappeared.

On its disappearance Ammy and Ayaka saw images and moving figures playing out on the mirror's surface.

_ A black-haired woman with raven wings was fighting a pale-skinned man with long black hair that trailed along the ground. The man's eyes were pitch black and his thin lips were open in a wide and horrid smile. Blood splattered across his face as his claws scraped into the woman's flesh and as she roared back in pain he leered at her and licked his lips of her blood. The raven-winged woman fell to the ground and the man kicked at her with his foot. She did not stir and he grinned triumphantly and looked up._

When he looked up it was as if his eyes caught Ammy's, as if he were staring directly into her mind and soul. Ammy felt a sharp pain in her head and cried out closing her eyes in reflex. As soon as she had shut them the pain vanished and when Ammy opened her eyes the image on the mirror had changed to her reflection. Pink eyes wide with fright stared back at her, silver hair falling into her face and curving around her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted with fright and Ammy nervously licked her dry lips.

As she stared at her reflection it began to change also. Ammy's cheekbones and jaw line seemed to become more pronounced, the skin around her eyes appeared to turn blood red and streaks of blood ran down from the corners of her eyes. Her already jagged fringe became more wild and chaotic with several chunks of hair growing longer until some of them covered her face from the top of her head to under her jaw. Ammy's reflection stared back at her in its grotesque and macabre form and then it began to smile revealing long sharp fangs.

At the sadistic smirk Ammy began to wail softly and her cry grew louder but she still could not look away. Ayaka panicked at began to flutter around the cavern trying to catch Ammy's attention but the Ame-no-Mihashira was transfixed on the mirror's surface. Finally Ayaka flew down and slammed into Ammy's cheek causing the larger woman's head to ricochet from the blow and her eyes were torn from the mirror.

The moment her gaze broke with her reflection Ammy ceased wailing and tossed the mirror away. It's surface dimmed and then continued to glow with the same warm light it had shone with when they first began to look at it.

Amaterasu crawled onto her hands and knees, her eyes still wide with fright. Ayaka hovered at eye level and chirped worriedly at her friend.

"I'm alright Ayaka. I thank you my friend." Grabbing the mirror pouch Ammy scrambled over to where the mirror lay inconspicuously and grabbed it, nearly throwing it back into its case. As soon as the catch was sealed on the pouch both females let out a sigh of relief.

"I have no idea who the woman was. I've seen the man before, the first time I looked into the Yata-no-Kagami… And that was me; I've seen that image before again when I held the mirror. That is what I could become." Ammy shivered and closed her eyes but the image of the demonic version of her was etched into her mind's eye.

The sun had begun to rise and the sky began to lighten from midnight blue to a more gentle and warm blue. Just before the sun rose over the horizon Ammy scrambled from the cavern, the mirror pouch hung securely beneath her fur cloak, strapped to her naked skin. As the sun crested the horizon Ammy transformed into the tigress and the feline basked in the sunlight playing over her fur.

Ayaka flew out from the cavern to dance around in the fresh morning air. After stretching and yawning several times Ammy looked around her surroundings. When she had landed as a dragon there had not been much light for her to inspect the area they had ended up in. Now she could see gently sloping plains as far as the eye could see in one direction and in the other there seemed to be the greyish-blue shape of mountains.

Seeking a better view Ammy leapt up onto the cracked rock beneath which she had slept. The tigress felt a strong breeze from the east ruffling her fur and she turned her nose to the wind. There was the smell of grass, small mammals and water from that direction. Looking northward the only thing Ammy could see was mountains and deep rolling hills and vales. To the west she knew Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were and beyond them Frodo and Sam travelled through Emyn Muil. South lay lands she knew nothing of.

"Which way should we go Ayaka?" Ammy asked the Tennyo who flittered around the tigress until finally pointing west.  
>"Why that way?"<p>

Ammy's only reply from the red fae was a vague chirp.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter which way we go. I don't know where we are, and until we can find somewhere I can look at a map we have no idea where Merry and Pippin might be taken. If there's water in that direction then maybe there will be people."

The tigress leapt from the rock and then stood still. Searching within her Ammy remembered how it felt to be a horse. She recalled the sensation of her hooves thudding on the ground, the wind rushing over her flanks and through her mane, the ease in which she had been able to cover the ground in a smooth canter. As usual the gold lights played over her body and soon she stood as a horse once more.

"Come on Ayaka!" Ammy whinnied as she set off in a gentle trot, the sun was still rising, the sky was blue and there was not a cloud in the sky. So far Ammy was feeling pretty optimistic.

* * *

><p>After several hours trotting, cantering and galloping interspersed with walking and the occasional short rest period (along with some grass eating which Ammy didn't particularly enjoy, she had never had the desire to try grass as a human and even as a horse there wasn't an enormous need to chow down on the green blades but, needs must) Ammy eventually came across the water that she had smelt. A river flowed across the landscape, babbling and chattering over rocks.<p>

Approaching it at a steady trot Ammy quickly bent her head down and took a long drink of the cool mountain water. The mountains that she had seen in the distance seemed to be where the water flowed down from and despite the length the liquid had travelled it still retained some of its coolness.

Trickling down her parched throat the water was a great blessing. After her first intial drink Ammy was careful not to drink too quickly or eagerly in order to make sure she didn't upset her stomach. She had no desire to re-see the grass she had eaten earlier. Ayaka too was grateful of the water but in a different way to Ammy as the Tennyo drank and then proceeded to dive into the water, clothes and all.

The red fae darted in and out of the water splashing Ammy's muzzle and face as she played. Whickering with laughter Ammy stomped her front hooves in the water and returned the favour. The two continued to play at the edge of the water for a while, darting in and out of the water and trotting along the riverbank. Finally Ammy decided it was time to move on.

This time she decided to turn north towards the mountains. Calling Ayaka too her, the white horse cantered northward along the river edge, sometimes entering the water's edge when the sun felt too warm on her back. An hour or so later and Ammy began to scent humans and other horses. 

Slowing her pace down as she neared them Ammy tentatively approached the area where she could smell men. A group of soldiers nearing 2000 men were riding along the western bank of the river. As Ammy came abreast of them some of the men spotted her cantering along beside them and began to shout and call to her. Ignoring them Ammy continued to canter along the Eastern shore until she was nearing the head of their company. Slowing to a trot she inspected the company out of the corner of her eye.

All the men were mounted on horses of various coat colours. Bays, chestnuts and greys seemed to be the main coat colour but every now and again she spotted some dappled horses and one or two cream.  
>Ayaka had flown down onto Ammy the moment they had come across the cavalry, the Tennyo was still wary of being seen by anyone that Ammy didn't know. Being seen by the Fellowship hadn't been an issue as Ayaka could clearly see that they were friends of Amaterasu's and so the Tennyo had been slightly flighty and nervous but had quickly overcome any anxiety when the males of the Fellowship treated her with interest but weren't overly curious.<p>

These new men however were a lot louder and bigger than most of the Fellowship (The Hobbits and Gimli were only little men so Ayaka hadn't been much intimidated by them) and there were a lot more of them so the Tennyo thought it best to hide and observe these newcomers from a safe spot. The forelock on Ammy's head seemed to be perfect, snuggling down on top of the mare's head and pulling several strands of Ammy's long mane over her frame the fae was hidden completely from view but able to peer out at the thousand men and their horses who were riding parallel to them. And if the men though occasionally the top of the white mare's head seemed to glow pink then they simply put it down to the sunlight or a glint off armour or a rock.

Walking steadily along the eastern bank of the river Ammy watched as the men rode alongside her. All the men were in full battle armour, a brown colour mainly with some gold patterns decorating the plates. Each man carried a sword and a shield but some had bows and arrows or spears also. At the head of the mounted company rode a small group whose helmets had wispy horse hair like plumes coming from the top.

In a contingent of five men there rode four around one, the four carried standards bearing an emerald coloured flag with a rearing gold horse on it. These standards had sharp metal points on both ends of the pole and so Ammy assumed that they could be used for fighting also but the men who carried the standards only had a shield and a sword. The man riding in the centre of this group was not wearing his helmet and so the Ame-no-Mihashira was able to study his features better than those of his comrades. 

He appeared quite young, younger than Ammy in any case, around the age of 18 or 19 and it seemed he had only just started to grow a beard judging by the ragged stubble that shadowed his jawline. His hair was long and a golden-light-brown colour and fell to the middle of his back. This young man seemed to be the leader of these men as several men rode up to speak with him and would then fall back or dart off somewhere.

Finally someone seemed to point out Ammy's existence to the young soldier and he turned curious eyes on her. As he watched her pace along parallel to them his gaze grew heavier and Ammy sensed that he was truly startled to see a lone horse. Suddenly the youth raised his hand and the company came to a halt.

By now all the men were peering around each other or standing up in their stirrups to get a glimpse of the white mare that had been dogging their footsteps for the last few minutes. The young leader rode his bay horse with a black mane to the edge of the river and then watched as Ammy mirrored his actions. Except Ammy moved further into the river than had. She carefully placed each hoof wary of slipping on the rocks that made up the riverbed. The water pounded against her legs and body as she moved deeper into the rushing water until she stood nearly in the middle, then she stopped and waited to see what the youth would do.

_'There's no way I'm walking over to you completely until you show me you aren't just going to prod me with a spear or try and kill me. You're going to have to give me something boy.' _Ammy thought and then whickered softly in amusement. Tossing her head up and down she looked at him mischievously and then shifted slightly.

The soldier watched her for a few minutes before he sent his stallion into the water, he however wouldn't ride out to the middle and so the two ended up in a standoff. After several minutes the youth gave up and nodded in respect to Ammy. His eyes when he looked back at her seemed wistful as if he had missed something magical and exciting and Ammy was hard-pressed not to just wade after him.

Instead she waited until he had moved back into formation and signalled for his troops to move forward. Then once they had almost passed her and none of his men had made to make Ammy move either or to try and capture her Amaterasu decided to trust him.

Returning back to the eastern shore Ammy began to canter along the river once more to catch up with the head of the column of riders. The men shouted and whistled as she ran by, her form and flowing mane and tail catching their eye. This strange mare moved lightly over the ground considering her size and muscle mass and her mane and tail seemed to be like silver streams in the air. Seeing a meander in the river that shortened the distance between each shore Ammy increased her speed from a canter to a gallop and as she came to the raised shorelines edge she jumped into the air and crossed the breadth of the river and landed heavily on the other side.

Her increased speed had put her ahead of the cavalry and so most of the men including the fresh-faced leader had seen her jump and land ahead of them. Ammy continued moving once she had landed and swung round to stand on the path the soldiers were taking. Standing still in the middle of their way Ammy waited patiently for them to reach her.

The standard bearers watched her warily as their leader called for everyone to halt once more. Once they were stationary Ammy slowly moved forward until she stood but a metre or so from the mounted boy.

This time he dismounted his bay horse and began to move slowly towards her. Shouts and calls of protest were made by his still seated guard but he silenced them with a shout and a raised hand. Whinnying softly and flicking her tail nervously Amaterasu waited for him to reach her.

Finally the youth stood before her, his hands held out and away from his body, palms facing upwards to show he meant no harm. Despite his vulnerable pose the boy exuded confidence and calmness and his hazel eyes looked into Ammy's gold ones with no hint of fear or nervousness.

_'This boy is cocky. Or confident. Either way he knows I don't intend to hurt him.'_ Ammy chuckled to herself. Moving forward in heavy steps Ammy paced forward until she stood nose to nose with the boy. Still he didn't move and then Ammy truly knew he meant her no harm.

Deciding to initiate contact Ammy stepped back and then bent her head down and nosed at his open left palm with her nose, her soft lips nuzzling his skin. At that the boy raised his other hand and began to stroke her forehead.

Seeing the mare close her eyes and relax into his contact he began to run his hands further down her neck. Moving slowly and keep his strokes smooth, soothing and a steady pressure he explored her body feeling the muscles and bones beneath her coat; he ran his hands over her shoulders and withers, down her legs, over her back and over her breast. When he reached her side he discovered the thin wound that she had received in Moria.

Whilst the blade cut was healing her running and jumping earlier had torn the wider part of the wound open and a small trickle of blood had begun to wind its way down her flank.

"Grimbold! Bring water and cloth. Our new friend is injured." The young leader called back to his company and soon a man in full armour rode forward on a light brown stallion carrying a water pouch and a ragged but clean cloth.

"Here Lord Theodred." He handed the items over to the younger man who opened the water and poured a generous amount over Ammy's flank. Wiping away the blood the pair inspected the wound.

"It is a clean cut my Lord. I do not think it will cause her much discomfort and should begin to seal up soon." Grimbold spoke and Theodred returned his water skin and cloth. The older man who had flecks of grey in his beard and hair went down to the river edge where he washed the cloth of blood and refilled his water skin.

Theodred remained with Ammy and began to stroke her whithers and flank. Ammy whickered gratefully at the young man and he let out a chuckle. 

"You are a beautiful mare aren't you?" He said as he stared into her gold eyes. "If I did not know better I would say you were one of the Mearas but it has been an age since one of the horse-lords crossed our lands. If you were not so pure and clean I would say you were a Nazgul steed for you have the same size and shape to be one of their number, but you feel clean and untainted from evil despite the blade wound on your flank."

Grimbold returned to where Theodred's horse stood, the bay stallion with the white mark on his forehead had been tossing his head nervously when his rider dismounted and went to the new horse. Seeing Grimbold coming towards him the bay stallion whickered and went forward to meet him. The man grasped his reigns and led him to where Theodred stood with Ammy.

The moment the bay was near the grey mare he lunged as if to bite her but Ammy simply darted away and bowed her head down, submitting to the larger horse. Satisfied with her subservience the stallion walked back to where Theodred stood open-mouthed at Ammy's quick submission. Never before had he seen any horse give in so quickly to another challenge.

"You are a strange one indeed my white and silver friend. If you are joining our company I should introduce you to the three you have met so far." Theodred gestured to the bay stallion who was standing behind him.

"The rude and spoiled stallion is Brego, my steed. The man is Grimbold one of my marshalls and his steed is Hasufel. And I am Theodred son of King Theoden, son of Thengel." Looking at the mare in front of him Theodred seemed to feel that he wasn't simply talking to a horse; it felt like she understood him completely. Slightly disconcerted Theodred mounted Brego and signalled for his men to begin riding onwards.

Ammy fell in beside Brego, her smaller frame matching his strides despite their height difference.

"What shall we call the newcomer my lord?" Grimbold asked from where he rode alongside Ammy's other side boxing her between the two stallions.

"Well, there are a few names that spring to mind…" Theodred began before he paused in thought. "But I believe Aneira suits best. Her coat is like white snow that is freshly fallen."

The newly named Aneira snickered gently to herself at her new name. Since entering Middle Earth she had gained several names and it seemed she would earn even more.

_'Although, Aneira seems pretty normal compared to Amaterasu. I think I'll keep Aneira.'_ Ammy thought and then concentrated on listening in to the conversation between Theodred and Grimbold. If she could find out where she was then maybe she could gain an idea of how far she had been separated from Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and then she could make her way towards them…

* * *

><p>'Aneira' had joined Theodred's cavalry in the middle of the morning and as they cantered onward she discovered that she was about to enter a battle. Theodred had been told of a group of Uruk-hai making their way south and further into Edoras. The Rohan soldiers hoped to be able to cut off the Uruk-hai before they could make their way into Theodred's land fully and by cutting down a few of the Uruk-hai they could weaken Saruman for a short while.<p>

Aneira recognised Saruman's name, she vaguely recalled Gandalf talking of the white wizard who had turned from the light and now worked with Sauron. A shiver raced over her flanks at the thought of the evil Sauron who had corrupted Tsukiyomi. Thinking back on her morning Ammy remembered how grotesque and macabre Tsukiyomi had appeared in the mirror. Questions had been pestering her for several hours now, like when had Tsukiyomi turned from his people, who was the woman he had been battling, what had happened to the raven-winged Ame-no-Mihashira?

Izanami had not responded to any of Ammy's calls for her aid and the spirit's lack of response in the past two days had begun to worry Ammy but she did not know what to do. Amaterasu had also tried to call for Campfer's aid and advice but all her attempts at calling him in her dreams seemed to have failed.

Whickering softly Ammy tossed her head and pranced annoyed. '_Stupid spirits and trees say they want to help and then leave me on my own! If I had been able to contact Campfer I might have been able to find out where Merry and Pippin were being taken. And Izanami could have helped me understand the threads better…'_

Thoughts of the mirror made Ammy uncomfortable and then she came to the realisation that she hadn't felt the mirror's pouch on her body at all. The straps that kept the mirror on her body hadn't chafed or rubbed where they should have. Worriedly Ammy thought back to that moment, had she put the mirror back on? Yes she had. She had strapped it on under the fur pelt, which always came back after Ammy had transformed. The only thing she could do was hope the fur kept the things that were hidden underneath it.

Turning her attention back to the forest they had entered moments ago 'Aneira' felt the other horses begin to shift nervously at the dark trees. Raising her head and flaring her nostrils Aneira smelt for something. She could feel something was not right either and it was making her uneasy, a dark sensation tingling at her senses.

"Move carefully men." Theodred called out to the soldiers and they all drew their weapons, notching arrows on bows or drawing their swords. Theodred put his helmet on and strapped it on firmly to his head and then drew his sword.

Moving forward cautiously Aneira felt the nervous tension of the thousands of horses and men behind her seeping into her body making her felt jittery too. Even Ayaka, who still lay over Aneira's poll and top of her forehead, was shaking and squeaking frightened.

The company made their way further into the forest, still using the river Isen as a guide but once they were deeper into the woods the trap was sprung.

Uruk-hai moved swiftly and heavily through the trees and burst out from both sides of the river. Men shouted and called and then the battle was joined.

* * *

><p>Theodred had a mere two thousand or so men at his command and the Uruk-hai outnumbered them two to one. Not only were there foot soldier Uruk-hai but mounted archers and fighters riding on wargs. The foul wolf-like beasts were nothing like Menewa and Kajika and Aneira recoiled away from them in fear, her ears pressing flat against her scalp, her mouth opening in a high-pitched scream and her eyes rolling back in her head so the whites were showing.<p>

The smell of the warg predators was terrifying in itself and combined with the smell of blood from man, horse, Uruk-hai and warg was truly frightening. The added sounds of men and horses dying, weapons clashing, snarls of the wargs and Uruk-hai only further pushed Aneira's willpower to the extreme.

Get a grip! Ammy thought and managed to push down and control her fear. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before, even in her rabbit form when the Crebain had been searching for her she hadn't been this frightened. But then again she had never been in battle before. Most books and films back in her old world had tried to make war and battles glorious and clean affairs, but they weren't. They were tiring, scary, and blood-filled and there was no honour in death. At least not at the hands of Uruk-hai who only revelled when a death was as gruesome as possible.

For some reason none of the Uruk-hai had tried to attack Aneira and so she had been able to retreat to the edge of the skirmish whilst she fought her instincts. Her mind cleared now and her flight instinct under control she turned her attention back to the battle.

Seeing men falling to wargs almost tempted Ammy to transform and become dragon, but if the Rohan were defeated and the Uruk-hai knew of her transformation then they would try to capture her or kill her once again. If Theodred won but knew of her abilities then he too may try to use her; as a weapon against Saruman, or as a pet. Either way Ammy wasn't about to reveal her secret unless she had no choice.

Instead she leapt into battle, kicking and bucking at Uruk-hai as she had when she fought to keep them away from Boromir a mere day before. Uruk-hai soon began falling into dead weight around her but for every Uruk she seemed to fell more took their place.

The battle continued for many hours and Aneira fought against not only Uruk-hai but weariness that seemed to be sapping the strength from her very bones.  
>The Uruk-hai were greatly lessened in numbers but there were far fewer Rohan soldiers remaining. Men and horse littered the ground, some dead others still calling out feebly in pain and anguish. A small cluster of around 50 Rohan cavalry remained and they were fighting valiantly against the two hundred or so Uruk-hai that remained.<p>

Aneira too was in this number for she had managed to find Grimbold and Theodred and now she was watching their backs. Suddenly the Men's ranks seemed to be penetrated and screams of human and horse pierced the air as they were torn apart by wargs. Grimbold let out a hoarse cry as he was dragged from Hasufel and pierced by an Uruk's blade. Hasfuel let out a terrified whinny and ploughed through the Uruk-hai who let him go by unharmed at seeing Grimbold lying on the ground, easy sport to torture and maim.

Aneira fought not to close her eyes at Grimbold's terrified face and pain filled screams. Instead she turned her attention to protecting Theodred and Brego. The bay stallion was frenzied and his body mass slammed into Uruk-hai, toppling them and then he crushed their skills with his hooves. Theodred too was fighting on his sword cutting into Uruk-hai necks from his vantage point. Aneira too bucked and flailed with her hooves at the Uruk-hai.

Alas it was in vain for Theodred was caught by an Uruk blade. The sharp force of the blow and the pain of the wound caused the young leader to fall from Brego's back and he toppled into the river. Screaming loudly Brego jumped in after his rider and the stallion too was carried down the river by the heavy flowing water.

Aneira saw that Grimbold now too lay dead and as she quickly scanned the area she could see no sign of any living man or horse. Whinnying she turned and ran into the Isen, plunging under the surface and then being tossed along down the stream.

Her head crested the surface of the river further down the stream when the river was forced to slow and Aneira was able to swim to shore. After she had climbed out of the river she looked up and down the bank. Bodies littered the ground even this far, mainly those of the Rohan soldiers and horses. Whickering tiredly she began to search for survivors but kept her ears open for any sound of Brego and Theodred.

She continued back down the way they had journeyed, carefully and respectfully picking her way through the fallen. Ayaka who had remained hidden all this time and who had clung on desperately when they had jumped into the cold waters of the Isen decided to come out of her hiding place now and flew alongside Aneira her soft glowing light bright in the fading light of the afternoon.

Grey clouds had begun to mass overhead and Aneira tried to pick up her pace. If she found Theodred and Brego and they were alive she might be able to do something for them, at the very least they could share body heat as she was sure the night was going to be very cold and there would not be much time to find shelter before sunset and she became human.

Just as Aneira was about to give up hope of finding Brego or Theodred she heard a shrill whinny in the distance. Her ears pricked up and as she listened once again she recognised the sound as Brego. Trotting back into the water at the shoreline Aneira was able to make her way further downstream where the bodies were fewer. Then she saw him. 

Brego stood in the river, his nose down in the water nuzzling at a prone form that lay there gently bobbing with the water's ebb and flow. Aneira cautiously whickered as she approached and was relieved when Brego didn't scream at her or become at all aggressive.

As she reached him she saw that the man's body floating in the water was Theodred's. A sudden burst of adrenaline filled her form and she shot forward and began to nuzzle Theodred on the same side as Brego. Together the two horses managed to roll the young man over so that he was lying face up. Holding her sensitive nose over the man's face and nose Aneira was relieved to feel weak but steady breaths hitting her nose.

Whickering to her Brego buffeted her gently with his head. The stallion was soft in his affection but soon turned his attention back to his rider. Looking up Aneira saw the grey clouds finally mask the setting sun. The night began to fall and the temperature dropped rapidly. The bay stallion began to shiver as the water and sweat that coated his hair began to cool quickly. Aneira too felt the cold begin to seep into her coat but before she was fully aware of it the sun set and she was human once again.

Having not yet been human in her horse form Ammy was surprised to find that it was the one of all her forms that seemed to be most humanoid. Her finger and toenails seemed to be harder than usual, obviously imitating hooves, she had horse ears and instead of smooth human skin she had retained horse hair on her arms and legs. The horse hair ran from her finger-tips up her arms and over her shoulders to just under the curve of her breasts, from her toes up her calves, thighs and buttocks and then it stopped just under the small of her back. Ammy wasn't complaining however as it was much warmer with the horse hair on her form than if she had been naked under her fur cloak.

The gold lights which always appeared with her transformations had slightly startled Brego but when he sniffed at her he recognised her scent as was less worried. Moving swiftly but smoothly Ammy put her arms under Theodred's shoulders and began to drag the young soldier from the water and onto dryer land. Once there she gesture for Ayaka to come closer and she inspected the wound on his stomach.

In the red light of the Tennyo she wasn't able to make out much of the wound, his mail had broken over it and so it made it difficult to see how severe it was. Sighing Ammy took off her cloak and draped it over him. There was no one, save Brego and Ayaka around at the moment she had little cause for modesty. As she draped the fur over him Theodred opened his eyes and sought out her form. Startled Ammy tried to move back and cover her body but the boy's hand grasped her wrist painfully tightly.

Gasping he managed to blurt out:  
>"<strong>Let me lie here- to keep the ford until Eomer comes.<strong>" (Taken from Tolkien) His hazel eyes pierced Ammy's frightened pink orbs and she nodded back shakily showing she had understood him. Breathing a soft sigh Theodred's eyes closed once more and he fell into a deep sleep.

Standing back up Ammy searched around the dimly lit are for something she could use to wipe Brego down. Finding a green cloak that had once belonged to a Rohan soldier further up the bank Ammy carefully negotiated the fallen bodies and weapons and retrieved the fabric.

The cloak was still dry and only had a small stain of blood on it and so Ammy proceeded to give Brego a good rubbing down. As she cleared his hair of fur she made sure to check his body for injuries and found only a few cuts and grazes. As she rubbed down over his withers and flanks Ammy increased the pressure of her strokes and gave the tired bay stallion a slight massage. Brego whickered gratefully as some of the tension that had been stored in his body from the battle eased away.

Finally deciding that the rub down would have to do as she didn't have another cloth or a brush Ammy decided to return to Theodred's side and try and keep him warm. She didn't dare try and remove his armour or wet clothes in the dark as she wouldn't be able to see if she was making his wound worse or not. She suspected the armour was actually keeping his insides, inside him and so maybe it was more of a blessing. After all she had no tools to sew him up for do anything for him, all she could do was try and keep him warm and hope they survived the night. 

Kneeling down in the cold grass next to the boy she quickly lifted her cloak and then slid underneath it. Curling up against Theodred's left side she hugged his body to her, hoping some of her warmth would be transferred to him and that the cloak would trap heat in also. As she lay there she saw Ayaka flutter down to land on top of Theodred's forehead. Watching the Tennyo Ammy was amazed to see that Ayaka had deepened the redness of her light. As the blood-red turned to crimson there seemed to be a warm sensation emanating from the Tennyo and stretching out a finger Amaterasu was surprised to feel heat actually radiating off Ayaka. It wasn't much but it was warmer than the cold air that had been flowing over the injured man's head earlier.

Wriggling on the ground Ammy tried to get comfy but found that the mirror pouch was making things difficult. Realising that the mirror pouch was still strapped to her naked body Ammy quickly fumbled at the catch and then peered into the opening. There nestled safely inside was the Yata-no-Kagami. Amaterasu would have brought it out to check if it was damaged or anything but she was too tired and too nervous to expose herself to more terrible images. She had, had her fill that day.

Closing the pouch once more she finally managed to find a comfortable place on the ground and cuddling Theodred to her she closed her eyes and attempted to get some rest.

Brego had watched the strange white-haired female drag his rider out of the river and inspect his wound. Then she had taken the time to care for him but had done nothing for herself. Seeing her lying down and covering his rider with her fur Brego moved to Theodred's other side and lay down. The warmth from the large bay stallion was transferred to not only Theodred but also to Ammy and the Ame-no-Mihashira opened one tired eye to see Brego lying next to them, his eyes shut but his ears pricked forward and alert. Anything coming towards them would have a hard time sneaking up.

Despite the mud and blood which coated her form Ammy found herself drifting off to an uneasy sleep and hoped that morning would come soon.

* * *

><p>The fitful and worried state that Ammy fell into as she slumbered reached even Izanami in the depths of Amaterasu's mind. The ancient Ame-no-Mihashira had seen all that Ammy had seen during the battle at Isen Fords and the spirit wept for the destroyed innocence that Ammy had possessed. Seeing the battle and men falling quickly and painfully under the blades of remorseless Uruk-hai had caused Ammy's heart to weaken and cry for the Men.<p>

The battle had been long and drained Ammy's strength and thus, in turn, it had also drained Izanami of her strength. The walls and traps that the spirit had erected around Ammy's mind and soul to try and keep Tsukiyomi out had weakened slightly and some of the outer-most defences had fallen completely as Amaterasu fell asleep.

Checking her structures worriedly Izanami breathed a tentative sigh of relief to see that only a few had fallen, there remained around thirty or fourty walls and at least eighty traps for Tsukiyomi to try and break down. The only issue was that Izanami would now have to concentrate all her attention on keeping the walls up. If she was distracted for even a second by what was happening in the real world, then Tsukiyomi may be able to break down the defences and seize the helpless Amaterasu's soul.

"I am so sorry Amaterasu. You are truly alone now. I only wish I could help you reach Campfer, but holding the fortifications to keep Tsukiyomi out mean Campfer can't enter your mind and dreams either. I am so sorry." Izanami wept as she turned her attention away from reality and further into Ammy's mind.

The black thread slipped around the walls of Izanami's defences and probed and pushed at any weak points, then a wall fell and the sense of evil triumph seemed to thicken. Determination and resolve as well as assured confidence oozed from the jet black thread and at the end of it Tsukiyomi the man grinned to himself.

The treacherous Ame-no-Mihashira sat in a dark room with only a pale beam of light streaming down on him. The silvery light only served to make him appear more sinister and anyone watching from the shadows would have recoiled back in fear as he opened his eyes and began to laugh.

"Soon, very soon, my dear Amaterasu, you will be completely and utterly under my control!"

Malevolent and cruel laughter filled the darkness and even the moon seemed to want to turn away from Tsukiyomi's demonic exultation….

* * *

><p>AN: Congrats to lovelydove-xoxo for being the 400th review! I know you aren't technically the 400th reviewer but your review was 400th so let's not quibble over details! I have been so impressed and flattered by the number of reviews and the encouraging words you guys have written, reading reviews makes my day better and also spurs me on to write. Please leave me more!

**Reviews:**  
><strong>Gleeklover2012<strong> 4/16/13  
><strong>Sadly only a guest<strong>- I'm sorry I've been so long! I had an important music exam to practice for so I was concentrating on that for the last month! I'm working on Dirty Paws and this now though, because I'm free from obligations! I hope this chapter makes up for my absence!  
><strong>jonnioholo<strong> 4/21/13  
><strong>smarticlesophie<strong> 4/28/13 – I changed the original idea/plot for Ammy's transfer into Middle Earth because reading back it was rather childish and not particularly inventive. Also my writing style was awful back then… The new version is going to tie in rather nicely in the forthcoming events.  
><strong>DT<strong> 4/29/13- It's so intricate I have a timeline, graph, spidergram and over 300,000 words of notes on the plot! I can't even remember my plot twists half the time!


	24. Chapter 3 (23) Stone Monuments

A/N: Here's Chapter 3. Just a warning, you may need tissues at the end... Well probably not, cause I'm not that good an author, but you get the jist!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<br>Stone Monuments

"What you leave behind is not what is engraved in stone monuments, but what is woven into the lives of others." – Pericles

* * *

><p>Frodo sighed as he walked over the stony ground; sharp rocks trying to pierce his feet but his Hobbit feet were thickly soled and so the rocks did little apart from niggle uncomfortably. Since he and Same had separated from the Fellowship the two Hobbits hadn't gotten very far. Sam had almost drowned and Frodo had almost fallen down a cliff to his death.<p>

Luckily the ground hadn't been far away at all and the dark-haired Hobbit had landed safely much to his and Sam's relief. But then again it hadn't been all bad. They had discovered how surprisingly versatile and magical elven rope truly was. And Frodo had been reminded of home and the reason they had set out on their journey; to save the Shire. That small box of salt had been so very familiar and truly magnificent despite its small size and tiny contents.

Frodo could hear Sam huffing and puffing behind him, pots, pans, ladles and various kitchen utensils clinking on his rucksack as the more rotund Hobbit heaved himself over a rather large rock. Night had begun to fall and despite the mist that engulfed the rocks Frodo could feel the temperature dropping. The ground levelled out and there was smallish circle of rocks nearby. Stopping and peering around the circle of rocks Frodo decided it was time to call it a day.

"We'll stop here for the night Sam." Frodo called and began to shrug off his pack. There was a bitter wind rushing through the craggy stones, whistling through paper thin gaps and crying as it wailed down the valley.

So far Frodo's impressions of Emyn Muil were that the Hobbit would far rather be tucked up in Bag End with a cheery fire roaring happily in the fireplace, a steaming hot mug of cocoa at his side and a good book in his hands. In this pleasant daydream Frodo noticed that all his friends had managed to fit into his Hobbit hole; Merry, Pippin and Gimli were sat in the dining room, eating and drinking noisily (after all it wouldn't be the first time a Dwarf had eaten in Bag End but one Dwarf was far more manageable than twelve).  
>Sam was bustling around the kitchen checking on a pie and some bread in the oven and stirring pans of vegetables and soup on the stove, a happy smile on his face.<br>Legolas and Aragorn were there too, sat in the kitchen watching Sam potter around and both Man and Elf looked relaxed and at ease sharing a bottle of old wine that had been waiting for a special occasion. Gandalf was even there, sitting opposite Frodo smoking away on his pipe and Frodo could imagine a grey smoke ship sailing into Boromir's face and the Gondorain spluttering and then bursting into laughter.  
>Boromir's laughter even woke Ammy up. The Ame-no-Mihashira had been curled up on the soft rug in front of the fire place dressed in respectable clothes for once but her tigress tail had been curled around her form and her ears had been twitching on her head. At the Gondorian's laughter the silver haired woman had unfurled and sat upon her knees, pink eyes looking round at her friends until she finally looked at Frodo with soft eyes and a warm smile. Laying her head on the side of Frodo's chair the Hobbit carded his fingers through the silken strands on the top of her head and occasionally rubbing her tiger ear. Ammy's tail flicked languidly as she enjoyed the warmth and attention and Frodo felt his heart swell with familial love.<p>

"Mr Frodo! Are you alright? Mr Frodo?!" Sam's worried shout drew Frodo from his daydreaming and he looked into the worried ruddy face of his loyal gardener who had followed him all this way.

"I'm sorry Sam. I was thinking of Bag End and our friends. I hope they escaped from the orcs…"

Sam brought out some lambas from his pack after rummaging around for several seconds. The icy cold wind had chilled his hands and so he had trouble gripping onto anything very well. Opening the packet that contained the elf-bread Sam tore off two pieces and handed one to Frodo. Sam bit into his piece and quickly wrapped the remaining bread back into the strange leaf packet it had come in he returned it to his pack.

After taking a bite, chewing and pondering Sam began to speak his voice cheery and comforting and Frodo couldn't help but be reassured.

"Now Mr Frodo, I reckon everyone'll be totally fine. Strider has proved his strength to us many a time and we both know Legolas and Gimli have a rivalry going on that they won't allow a few measly orcs to get in their way. I rather think Gimli will begin keeping count, just so as he can prove Dwarfs better than elves."

Frodo chuckled and continued eating his lambas. Sam could see that the blue-eyed Hobbit was already feeling more optimistic.

"Merry and Pippin for all their mischief are actually pretty sneaky and clever at times, they've managed to steal Farmer Maggot's largest pumpkin six years in a row and the old Farmer still don't know who lifted it."

This time Frodo let out a proper laugh, loud and full as both Hobbits remembered seeing Farmer Maggot tramping along the edge of his fields pitchfork in his hands and his expression switching between dismayed and angry. Pippin and Merry had strolled into the Autumn Festival, covered in mud with leaves, twigs and various pieces of foliage sticking out of their hair, but both were proudly trundling forward a man-sized wheelbarrow with a pumpkin the size of a Hobbit in its barrow.

Their laughter at recalling the Autumn Festival which had happened all those months ago soon faded and left them alone in the darkness and jagged rocks. Swallowing Sam bravely continued on.

"Boromir for all that he has been driven mad by the Ring is honourable and wouldn't abandon his comrades. He is strong and full of fire. He will be safe." Sam finished his lambas and licked his fingers in case of any crumbs.

Looking up he saw that Frodo had barely eaten any of his elf bread. Fiddling with it between his fingers Frodo stared at the bread as if he did not quite know what to do with it.

"And what do you suppose has become of Ammy? She was supposed to aid us on our quest but now our paths are separated. I fear our world may become too strange for her." Frodo's voice was low and worried as if he feared being overheard although they knew the only thing or person following them was Gollum.

"Lady Amaterasu would not allow harm to befall any of our companions. She is courageous and strong. If orcs bothered her all she would have to do is transform into her dragon and then bat them away with one claw. If anything Master Frodo I'd feel sorry for the orcs that cross the white Lady's path!"

"You're right Sam. I just worry for Ammy as this is all so new to her, more so than it is for us. Our world and her world are completely different." Frodo bit into his lembas and Sam held back a sigh of relief at seeing Frodo eating.

"We will make a plan to catch Gollum. We can't let him follow us Sam or he'll kill us both and take the Ring." Frodo finished his food and lay down, wrapping his cloak around him. Sam followed suit but lay facing Frodo.

The two Hobbits whispered for several minutes until they had two plans, one which should work and a back-up in case Gollum was cleverer and stronger than expected.

Sam was to take first watch and so the light-brown haired Hobbit lay there facing the sky wishing he had a nice piece of roast chicken. Frodo turned onto his side and tried to fall asleep. Sleep took a long time coming and when it did Frodo dreamt restlessly of Ammy in the form of a horse with strange men that Frodo had never seen before. Men on horses with swords, spears, shields and axes. First they were journeying through wild and rugged lands, then through dark forests and then they were beset upon. Uruk-hai bearing a white hand on their helmets and shields. Men were slaughtered and for every orc they killed three more took their place.

The white mare was rearing, bucking, kicking, biting and trampling orcs defending a small group of men and then the last man was wounded and he toppled into the river. A dark brown horse jumped in after him as did Ammy.

Startled out of sleep by fear for Ammy Frodo was awake just in time to hear Gollum muttering to himself above them. Nudging Sam and receiving a nudge back in return. Time to put plan A into action…

* * *

><p>5 hours earlier and hundreds of miles away Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were running over the landscape of Rohan in hot pursuit of the Uruk-hai who had taken Merry and Pippin. They had caught up with the ragtag bunch that been chasing Ammy and the skirmish which had taken place was mere sport to the three Trackers.<p>

Leaving one Uruk-hai almost alive Gimli had pulled information from the dying creature. They were taking the Hobbits to Isengard, these Uruk-hai of Saruman's had been instructed to capture the little people and take them to him alive and unspoiled. The Uruk-hai's fellows had taken the two little people they had found and were carrying them to the White Wizard where they would be tortured most cruelly until Saruman had what he wanted and then the Halfings were to be given to the Uruk-hai for sport or eating.

Growling Gimli had beheaded the Uruk as soon as they had all the information they needed. The red bearded Dwarf disliked orcs at the best of times and this situation of Boromir nearing death, Ammy and Ayaka missing and Merry and Pippin taken set the Dwarf's blood boiling.

The three of them had continued running across the land, their steps steady and swift for they had little time to waste and it seemed the Uruk-hai were running as if Death were at their heels.

"Some evil gives speed to these creatures." Legolas said when they paused for a ten minute rest. "I feel it in my soul, creeping over the land. There are two great evils trying to claim the world; one from the east and one from the north."

"Saruman must be desperate if he is forcing them to move so quickly. All sanity must have left the treacherous wizard." Aragorn muttered before drinking from his water skin. The sun was beating down fiercely and the Dunedain could feel sweat trickling down his forehead and neck. His undershirt was already soaked and he knew he was beginning to smell foul but there was no time for niceties.

"At this rate we'll never catch them." Gimli grumbled and then stood.

"We'll continue onwards, we have a few hours before dark and then our pace will slow because we will lack the light to navigate the land. But we will continue through the night and if they stop for the night then we can cover ground and make up the distance quickly and smoothly." Aragorn tied his water skin to his belt and began tracking the Uruk-hai once again.

The slowly sinking sun neared the crest of the land illuminating the mountains in the West and as it hit rocks that covered the land casting black shadows that stretched as if forever. The three males were tired and weary, their spirits low and their fears great.

Looking up at the darkening sky Legolas saw that they had maybe an hour before they would be moving through darkness. As he turned to look back at Aragorn his gaze was caught on the sight of a pure white fox standing in the middle of his path.

The elf turned to face the fox fully and waited to see if it would bolt. It didn't. Moving forward and drawing his bow with an arrow Legolas gestured for it to dash away. Again the fox merely stared at him.

"Aragorn. There is a strange white fox in our path." Legolas called back. The sound of the elf's voice and the thumping feet that sounded behind him didn't deter the fox either and it yawned and then sat down.

Peering closely at the white creature in the fading light Legolas could just about make out the colour of its eyes not the brown that foxes typically had nor even indeed amber or yellow but one river blue coloured orb and one grass coloured. This fox had mismatched human-like eyes.

"Could it be?" He spoke, voice soft and awed. Aragorn came to a halt beside him and stared at the fox too.

"It cannot be. Two in the space of mere months when none have been seen for thousands of years. That is not chance." Shock coloured his voice and he nearly trembled at the thought.

"What is it? What has gotten the two of you so worked up?" Gimli's voice was loud in the stillness of the land. "A mere vixen that has crossed your path has worked the two of you up into a tizzy. We shall simply walk past it and move on. Come, come you said we no time for distractions."

The Dwarf strode forward past the man and elf who were still stationary.

The vixen rose to all fours at Gimli's movement and then seemed to flicker as if she suddenly disappeared. Then where she had been stood was a snow white ferret with the same blue and green mismatched eyes. Another flicker and then a horse stood where the ferret was, a small strawberry mare around fourteen hands high. She flickered once more as if out of existence before a few white lights sparkled and then disappeared to reveal a tall woman, finely defined features and her snow-white hair was plaited and twisted up on her head in intricate coils circling her head, a coronet of fine silken strands. There seemed to be a blue tinge to her lips and a pale, sparkle from her skin like light off ice or freshly fallen snow.

Her clothing was simple, a plain light blue dress that fell to her ankles and had slits up the side to the middle of her thigh. Her cloak was an animal pelt that looked to be white wolf fur. She carried with her nothing but her clothes and a small dagger that was belted to her waist.

"Who are you?" Aragorn called out, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword ready to draw the blade if she proved herself an enemy.

Smiling at them in a reassuring manner the woman bowed low, presenting her neck and body in a vulnerable position demonstrating that she meant no harm to them.

"My name is Tangwen. I believe you are travelling with one of my kin? Rumours have travelled the land by way of the water, wind and animals." She rose up from her bow and peered around the three males looking for another.

"I see she is not with you. How disappointing." Tangwen made to turn and begin walking away but was halted by Legolas calling out to her.

"Amaterasu is not with us as you can see. We were separated when we were attacked by large orcs. Their armour is thicker and their hides tougher than orcs we have previously encountered. During the battle our Fellowship was separated. Two Hobbits, Shirelings were taken by these orcs and we are in pursuit of them. We have reason to believe that Lady Amaterasu is also in pursuit of our companions. Would you be able to tell us if she is near Lady Tangwen?"

Legolas kept his expression open and honest, lying was not in his character anyway but it seemed better to be as truthful as possible with an Ame-no-Mihashira. They seemed to draw the purer elements of one's character out.

"Legolas Thranduilion, I cannot tell you if Amaterasu is nearby. I can sense her presence in Rohan but other than that I have as much idea as you. I do know however that she has not travelled down from the north nor from the west. I have spent the past month travelling in Fangorn and have recently journeyed back into Rohan with news for my sister."

"You have a sister?" Gimli asked surprised. It seemed the plot was only just starting to be revealed.

"Yes Master Dwarf. My twin sister and I were able to escape the purge by Sauron and the traitor Tsukiyomi. Most of our brethren that were not slaughtered were sealed in the Sessho-seki or fled to hide. My sister and I took animal form and were thus able to escape death; others of our kin fled to the un-inhabited parts of Middle Earth and have not been seen since."

GImli grasped his axe firmly and growled slightly; he too knew all too well the pain and grief of not knowing if your people or relatives lived. The uncertainty of the party that had journeyed to Moria to never be heard from again plagued many of those still living in Erebor, particularly those from the original Company of Thorin Oakenshield.

"Forgive me, but how old are you Lady Tangwen?" said Aragorn. He avoided looking at her in case she found the question impertinent. Instead the woman began to laugh softly her blue and green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I am 5000 years old, give or take a few decades." Tangwen continued to laugh at their gobsmacked expressions she knew that Legolas was not as old as her, the elf having not been born until after the Fall of Sauron and Isildur took the Ring.

"May I say Lady you do not look a day over twenty?" Gimli grumbled out, the skin on his face that could be seen blushing a deep red. The dwarf had admired Lady Galadriel's beauty and golden locks and indeed Tangwen was nearly as fair; her sharp features were softened by a small smile and gentle eyes. There would however only ever be one female for Gimli and none could compare to Lady of Lorien.

Aragorn looked around the area and found the tracks of the Uruk-hai once more. Tilting his head to Legolas the Ranger set off after the tracks, a brief nod to Tangwen as he went by.

"Lady Tangwen, we have little time to talk of history nor indeed of recent events as we fear greatly for our companions safety. We would however be honoured if you would join us and we can speak more of this and possibly find Lady Amaterasu after we have rescued our Hobbits." Legolas bowed down to the Ame-no-Mihashira and saw out of the corner of his eye that Gimli was doing the same. The elf resisted the urge to smile; his Dwarf companion certainly seemed to be attracted to tall woman, it really was a shame that there weren't any tall Dwarfs, but then again they would not be Dwarfs if they were tall…

"I would be honoured to join you and lend any assistance if I can. Would you mind however, if I returned to an animal form? I have spent several thousand years' predominantly in animal bodies and have little cause to travel in my human like form." Tangwen smiled sheepishly and then waited almost anxiously for their reply.

"Not at all Lady Tangwen. Whichever form is best suited for long pursuit would be best." Legolas replied and then he and Gimli watched in awe as the white lights sparkled and there was burst of freezing cold air from her direction and then the white vixen they had first encountered was sat once again in their path.

Aragorn had covered quite a lot of ground by this time and as the sun set it was only due to Legolas' elf eyes that the three were able to catch up to the Ranger.

"No time to waste!" Gimli puffed and trotted along steadily, Tangwen scampering along at the same pace. "We have Hobbits to rescue!"

* * *

><p>Menewa panted softly as he and Kajika raced across the Pellenor fields. It had taken them an entire afternoon and day but the city of Minas Tirith was finally in sight. The Kiyiya had stopped them only a few times to rest and recover their strength. Whilst the two Ithil Draug wolves rested the dark-skinned woman had used the time to change and check Boromir's wounds, occasionally changing the bandages completely.<p>

One of the arrow wounds was particularly bad and an infection had already sunk deep into the Man's flesh, orc arrows were never clean and the dirt and grime on them could easily kill a beast let alone a human receiving medical treatment. On their last rest Kiyiya had found some clean moss and packed it into the wound hoping to absorb some of the blood and try and clot the wound, at the speed they had been travelling Boromir would have died of blood loss before they reached the edge of Gondor.

Kiyiya grasped her spear tightly in her hand, prepared for any unwelcome signs at Gondor and fisted her other hand into Menewa's fur. Menewa had been carrying Boromir for most of the previous day and so Kajika had taken the boat containing the injured Man and Kiyiya was now safely seated on her brother's back.

They slowed to a trot as they came to the gates of Minas Tirith.

"Who goes there?" The guardsman called down to Kiyiya and she swallowed nervously before replying.

"I am Kiyiya, Wolf Princess and Princess of the Ithil Draug Tylwythau Pack. I am from Erebor as are the two wolves. We bring you Boromir son of Denethor who has been gravely wounded in battle. You must give us entry to the city so that the Captain of Gondor may speak with his father."  
>Kiyiya kept her voice firm but polite not allowing a hint of her anxiety to seep in. Human cities did not suit the Wolf Princess or her pack. The Dwarf mountain of Erebor was a completely different matter as the ceilings in the mountain were high and she had often lived in mountain caves and the like as a young pup.<p>

But human cities and towns made Kiyiya and her brother and sister nervous. Too many Men crowded in one place and they were never particularly pleasant to the giant wolves nor indeed to Kiyiya. They feared the Wolf Princess and her scars and the giant lupines were intimidating to most people.

The large metal studded doors to the citadel were slowly swung open and the four slowly paced in, Menewa going ahead of Kajika in case the welcome was not as warm as they hoped. Luckily there were only a few guardsman milling around in the square their hands on their weapons but there were no blades drawn nor spears pointed towards the wolves or Kiyiya.

"My city." Boromir whispered as his eyes sought out the white stone of his home, the sun making it seem even whiter than before.

"You! Guardsman!" Kiyiya pointed to an armoured soldier who stood fidgeting nervously in front of Menewa's muzzle. "Where will I find Denethor?"

"Up at the top of the Citadel, lady. He is seated in the throne room." The guard swallowed nervously before replying and both wolves and Kiyiya could smell his fear.

"If I follow the road will I reach the Throne room?" Kiyiya's voice was brusque and the guardsman was almost as terrified of the scarred female as he was of the giant wolves.

"Yes my Lady. The road ahead winds up to the White Tower. That is where Lord Denethor will be."

Nodding briefly in thanks Kiyiya leaned down over Menewa's shoulder and whispered to her brother. Pulling his lips back in a wolf grin the wolf tipped his head back and let out a piercing howl that sent Kajika into fierce growling.

The female wolf could not howl also or she would have dropped Boromir who was swinging gently in his stretcher-boat but she fidgeted on her paws and her growls rumbled through the ground and into the surrounding houses.  
>People shrieked and looked around searching for the echoing howl which ran up through the city and could be heard by Denethor who sat in the Steward's chair. The Steward leapt to his feet as did his simpering advisors and the dark-haired man raged as he demanded to know what was making the unearthly noise.<p>

Menewa finished the long howl on a high note and then allowed his tongue to flop out of his mouth in a happy grin.

Boromir chuckled as he could see the male wolf felt rather pleased with himself but was forced to stop as blood bubbled up his throat and out of his mouth causing him to cough violently. Kiyiya looked down on the Captain anxiously and winced as she saw the blood.

"Menewa, Kajika move!" She snarled and both wolves sprang into action, Menewa thundering ahead of Kajika to clear the path way. Kajika tried to keep her steps as smooth as possible as she galloped through the thin winding street. Humans scattered at the rumbles that sounded ahead of the wolves and left a clear path.

Children gasped and tugged on their mother's skirts as they saw the two giant wolves running through their city and the streaming black curly locks of the woman who rode on the wolves.

In mere minutes they had reached the courtyard with the White Tree and whilst Menewa was still running Kiyiya leapt from his back and rolled into the fall, came out of it and continued running. Gesturing to the guards protecting the entrance to the throne room Kiyiya called the men over and more came pouring out of the doorways. Kajika slowly began to lower the elvish boat which was steadied as the soldiers braced the vessel.

Boromir's descent to the ground was smooth and virtually knock free and then the guardsman stepped away to allow Kiyiya to remove the rope from the she-wolf's mouth. In the precious seconds it had taken for the wolf and men to lower Boromir a soldier had found Denethor and as Kiyiya knelt by Boromir's side her hand pressing down on the fiercely bleeding wound she heard a great howl come from behind her and then a hand knocked her away from Boromir.

The small female was sent flying and hit her head on the white marble ground. Propping herself up Kiyiya shook her head dazed and was just in time to see Menewa and Kajika about to lunge at the man kneeling next to the boat.

"Stop!" Kiyiya called and the surrounding soldiers gaped as the wolves subsided until the only sign of their discontent was rumbling growls that didn't cease.

"Lord Denethor." Kiyiya knelt beside Boromir once again and pressed her bloody hands back against the wound. "Your son is grievously wounded. He does not have long left in this world."

The Steward looked up at the scarred woman his eyes barely registering her before he turned back to Boromir, clasping his son's hand between his.

"Boromir?" Denethor called softly and rubbed at the weathered palm between his. Boromir's eyes flickered open and he looked around for his father.

"Father. I am sorry." Boromir coughed out, his breath's quick and harsh.

"No my son, you have done well. A true Captain of Gondor." Denethor smiled down kindly at his son, ignorant of the tears travelling down swiftly over his aged cheeks.

"The Ring. Father, you cannot allow it into the City. It whispers to you, invades your thoughts until you cannot leave it be. It turned me against my companions and I nearly did one who was defenceless harm. If it reaches the city you must not allow it into Minas Tirith. Promise me father!" Boromir's voice rose desperately.

"Shh, I will not allow it into our city. You should rest Boromir. You need to get better." Denethor smiled and stroked his son's sweaty forehead with his hand.

There was more noise from behind Denethor and Kiyiya and the wolves bristled as a younger man with shoulder length golden-brown hair shoved his way through.

"Boromir?" the newcomer's voice was hesitant.

Boromir twisted in the boat trying to see the newcomer and Kiyiya cursed as more blood spurted from the wound. The Captain of Gondor's face was becoming more pale as blood flowed from him.

"Hurry up and get over here whoever you are!" Kiyiya snapped as she applied more pressure to the wound.

Faramir stumbled forward and fell into a kneel on the other side and took Boromir's other hand.

"Hello little brother." Boromir smiled weakly and then began coughing. Denethor continued to stroke his son's forehead and Faramir held on tightly to his brother's hand.

"Off on patrol?" Boromir asked and Faramir nodded his head, the younger man stunned into silence at the sight of his always strong and fearless brother unable to lift his head.

"You will be fine little brother. Just remember to take your sword and not your books!" Boromir teased and Faramir felt his eyes well up with tears as he nodded.

"I will slay all the dragons Boromir." He whispered and then closed his eyes as the tears began to fall in earnest. Boromir turned his gaze back to Denethor who was still smiling nervously down at his son.

"Father, be kinder to Faramir. He only ever tries to please you." Before he could carry on Boromir was wracked with fierce coughing, blood sputtering from his lips and a few droplets hit Denethor's face.

"Don't you dare give up!" Kiyiya hissed. "You haven't finished yet Boromir."

The woman applied more pressure to the wound, ignoring the blood streaming over her hands. But alas her efforts were in vain. Boromir's gaze fell from his father until it landed on the White Tree. The Captain's eyes were no longer sharp and clear but glazed and Kiyiya watched his lips move as he stared at the tree.

A whispered breath rang through the reverent and sorrwoful stillness of the courtyard:

_"I would have followed you, my brother; my captain; my king. (J.R.R. Tolkien)"_ Boromir's breath eased out over his lips and his chest finally stilled.

"No." Denethor said dully and he continued stroking Boromir's forehead. "No. No. No..."

Kiyiya sat back on her haunches, relieving the pressure on the wound. Her movement signalled to all gathered that Boromir son of Denethor, Captain of Gondor had passed on from this world and the soldiers, advisors and citizens gathered in the courtyard bowed their heads in mourning.

Menewa and Kajika sat back and tipped their heads skyward to the night sky and let out long, low mournful howls as they respected the passing of Boromir. The sound rang off the cliff, down the streets, across the plains and all those in Minas Tirith and in Osgiliath heard the plaintive cry and knew deep down in their hearts that a great loss had occurred.

Far away across mountains and vast grassland, next to a damp cold river bank Amaterasu was startled out of sleep as she felt the Royal Yellow thread that ran to Boromir quiver and then snap. The sharp snap felt like deep cut in her very soul and Amaterasu knew that Boromir had passed from this world and she wept in the darkness of the night…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, how many of you hate me now? I hope I did Boromir's passing justice. I don't have any strong feelings on Boromir, I don't have a feeling of like or dislike towards him so I find his character quite a challenge to write. Samwise Gamgee on the other hand... I like Sam in the books...But cannot stand Sam in the films, predominantly because of Sean Astin's diabolic accent. His accent is supposed to sound similar to the accent where I come from (I'm from a Shire! ;) which makes me a Hobbit!) but Sam's accent in the trilogy makes me want to cry... So Sam is a difficult one for me! I'd love to know if I got any of the character's right or whether they seemed too OC.

Sorry there's only a tiny bit of Ammy, but she gets most of the next chapter to herself! If that's any consolation?

**Thanks to:**  
>Fellowship of Avengers, Rorythedragon, Danda225, Kistelle , Sadly Only a Guest, GleekLover2012, Emzy2k11, Writer of the North, daddys number 1 girl, SoraLover987142, DragonBlade1000, DragonOwl, jonnioholo<br>Guest 6/6/13- That is a pretty funny typo! I try to get most of them but sadly I am but one person and I am only human unlike Ammy who is pretty amazing!


	25. Chapter 4 (24) World Weary

**A/N:** I apologise for the gap between updates. My only excuse is that I have been moving into my new flat and along with moving my belongings, I have no internet in the flat yet… Hope this update makes up for the two week gap.

* * *

><p>"Normal Speech"<br>'_Wolf Speech'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 (24)<strong>

**World-Weary**

"There was something in her eyes that made me trust her. Maybe it was because they held the same cynicism, the same world-weariness I saw in my own every morning when I looked at myself in the mirror."  
>― Melika Dannese Lux, <em>Corcitura<em>

* * *

><p>Ammy hadn't slept at all that night. She had lain, naked as a wee bairn, under her fur pelt with Theodred's wounded body held tightly to her in order to keep his body temperature up. The few hours the Ame-no-Mihashira had managed to rest had not been peaceful as her head ached as if something was pounding on it and she had felt Boromir's weakening thread.<p>

As the Gondorian neared death the Royal Yellow thread which bound him to her pulsed weakly, fading in and out of this world and the next. When Boromir had finally succumbed to his wounds the thread had not only faded but just before it vanished it had snapped. The breaking of the thread was not like a sharp cut with an initial sting and then a dull throbbing pain but rather like a tearing wound that carried on bleeding and ripping the skin. The ending of the thread was a moment that lasted a few seconds at most but to Amaterasu it felt as if the fiery pain went on for hours.

After she knew Boromir had passed all Ammy could do was lie in the mud and cold and weep for Boromir. Brego had nosed at her several times concerned for her obvious fragile state but Ammy could not comfort him or Ayaka who chirped worriedly from her place above Ammy's head. The albino woman was too lost in the pain from the tearing of the thread and from the loss of Boromir.

Rain had been falling steadily for several hours and Ammy could feel the droplets hitting her face and hair that was plastered to her head.  
>The sodden mass of usually silk-like strands was so heavy that it unravelled itself from the braid Legolas had made only a couple of days ago. The loss of the braid, her only remaining visual connection to the Fellowship and the tight bonds she had made with them made Ammy want to weep further but all her tears had been spent mourning Boromir.<p>

Sitting up Ammy allowed the cloak to fall down her torso, uncaring of her nudity as her only companions were a Tenshi (who was female anyway), Brego the horse and an unconscious Theodred. There were no peeking toms around this area and so Amaterasu could not bring herself to care much.  
>The horse hair on her arms, legs and torso was soon soaked too and the albino realised she now smelt of wet horse as well as blood, mud and wet animal fur.<p>

Wrinkling her nose in distaste and then rubbing her eyes Ammy peered around at the muddy riverbank patch where she and Brego had washed up the night before. There was more light than when they had beached a few hours earlier and so she could make out more of the corpses that littered the bank. She held in a gasp of shock and horror as she was greeted by a plethora of bodies. The number of deceased here nearly rivalled the number further upstream where Theodred had been wounded.

Orc, horse and Man lay in the mud and blood; faces wracked with pain and anguish. Amaterasu sighed tiredly. It seemed despite the beauty, wonder and magic of Middle Earth there were still power hungry men, war and suffering. Her sigh woke Brego who lifted his head and whickered at the albino.

Ammy reached out her hand and rubbed it up and down the stallion's nose.

"It's alright my friend. I am well. And it seems your master is no worse than he was last night." Ammy spoke softly and Brego replied with a snicker and then dropped his head back down and closed his eyes, hoping to catch a few more minutes or hours sleep, if at all possible.

Chuckling softly Amaterasu turned her attention to Theodred. Lifting the pelt and turning it down to expose his buckled and damaged armour and the gaping wound beneath the leather the vet in Ammy that remained from her time in her old world winced and knew instinctively that Theodred would not survive.  
>Maybe if she had, had proper medical equipment, a hospital and a sterile environment she could have extended his life to some extent or even healed him, but here in the cold, wet and hostile environment of Middle Earth there was little she could do for him.<p>

The Ame-no-Mihashira covered the young soldier back up with her fur cloak and then stood, her wet hair tumbling down her back covered in mud. In fact almost her entire body was covered in mud save her face and it was then that she realised that as they had lain there the edge of the riverbank had begun to sink. Cursing Ammy pulled her cloak off Theodred and draped it over Brego.

The stallion woke and lurched to his feet at the sudden weight on his back.

"Peace Brego. There's no one here. We need to move Theodred though; the riverbank is sinking because of all the fighting and the rain." Ammy looked around in the dim light and was relieved when Ayaka began to flit around illuminating the open space better.

Crouching down Amaterasu pushed Theodred into a sitting position and then looped her arms under his, so that she could drag him by his armpits. When she tried to stand up again the female nearly toppled over. Theodred was not particularly tall but his extra muscle, armour and body shape made him too heavy and too cumbersome for Ammy to shift alone.

Carefully putting Theodred back down again Ammy looked around frantically for another solution. Finally her eyes landed on Brego. The bay stallion was trotting nervously on the spot, his ears flicking around and occasionally pressing back against his head in agitation.

"If I can't move you or carry you I guess Brego will have to do it." Ammy whistled and Brego came to stand on her other side. Removing her fur cloak Ammy wrapped it around her form, after quickly checking that the Yata-no-Kagami was still strapped to her torso. She then coaxed the Brego to lay down on the ground.

The sky above them was beginning to lighten and Ayaka who had been monitoring their surroundings let out a worried squeal and tugged hard on a strand of wet hair that hung near Ammy's face. When she had the Ame-no-Mihashira's attention the Tenshi began to chitter and point at the sky which despite the seemingly omnipresent rainclouds was beginning to lighten from black to steel grey and in the east the clouds even seemed dove grey and white.

"Crap!" Ammy cursed and then offered the Tenshi a quick and thankful smile. "Thanks Ayaka. Now you huddle on under my hair. It won't shelter you much from the rain but it should be a sight better than darting around in this deluge and getting absolutely soaked. One of us has to be well and awake enough to know what's going on and I have a feeling it isn't going to be me."

Ayaka chirped and pressed a kiss to Ammy's cheek before she took her larger friend's advice and burrowed under her hair to nestle in the hood of the cloak and was thus protected mostly from the rain as the drops hit the curtain of silver and white hair that hung from Ammy's head.

Shaking her head and slapping her cheeks Ammy returned her attention back to Theodred and Brego. The mud beneath the horse had already begun sliding and the stallion appeared to be sinking. Amaterasu quickly raised Theodred into a sitting position once again but this time she darted underneath his right arm and managed to heave him up slightly off the ground. A pained moan escaped his lips and then his feverish face dropped to rest on Ammy's.

The young man's face was hot and flushed and his lips moved softly with gentle puffs of air and incoherent words spilling from them in his delirious state. The wound and the cold rain were taking their toll on them. Gritting her teeth Ammy steeled herself for what she was about to do next. She gently started dragging the mainly limp Theodred to Brego and then when she was at the kneeling horse's side she slowly allowed Theodred to fall across the stallions back.

Brego let out an encouraging whinny and Ammy felt her resolve begin to strengthen. Running around to Brego's other flank Ammy pushed and pulled so that Theodred finally lay along Brego's back with a leg either side. Certain that this was the best way for Theodred to travel Ammy then looked around searching for anything she could use to tie the unconscious man to the saddle, once she was in animal form there would be no way she could hold him on Brego's back.

Several leather belts later and Ammy had managed to secure Theodred securely to the saddle. She then found a soldier's pack which had some small items in; medicinal herbs, bandages, a pot of weapon oil and a water skin. The bandages were basically dry as the leather pouch had not lain in the river but on land and so after pressing some leaves in the wound to try and treat the infection Ammy packed the bandages into the gap, the white fabric almost immediately turning pink and then red.  
>As her fingers probed in the wound and jostled the damaged armour Theodred let out sharp cries and occasionally called for his father. Ammy felt her heart twinge with more pain and if she had any tears left she would have shed them for Theodred's pain.<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She gasped as her fingers trembled. The cold rain was not helping her in anyway as her already stiff and tired fingers fumbled and consistently knocked the wound or the armour that pierced his flesh. "I'm so sorry Theodred. We'll get you home. Brego and I will take you home, shh."

Ammy ran her blood-stained fingers gently through his hair and pressed soft kisses to his forehead, murmuring gently to him until he had settled back into his feverish mumbles.

"Brego up!" Ammy said as she walked round to the stallion's head. The horse was well trained as he carefully rose up to stand on his hooves without jostling Theodred too much. Grabbing his bridle Ammy gently pulled and the horse began to move forward, his hooves slipping in the mud. Mere seconds after Brego's rear hooves left the muddy patch where they had laid that night, the mud slipped and then poured in an oozing brown trickle into the river where it was swept away and only rocks were left to be buffeted by the current.

"Thank goodness." Ammy breathed out in a relieved and heartfelt sigh. She tiredly wiped her blood-soaked and muddy hand across her forehead uncaring of the mud that stuck to her face. She did not think there was an inch of her body that wasn't covered in mud, blood or something else unspeakable but she could not bring herself to care much.

The sky above was nearly light grey and as they began to pick their way back downstream Ammy felt the change coming over her. The silver and gold lights played over her body and startled Brego who began stepping backwards, wary of this new circumstance.

In the place where Ammy had stood there was now "Aneira" the horse. Covered in mud and blood and with her several wounds trickling slightly. The transformation from human to horse had obviously torn some of the scabs open and the thin cuts that she had gained from the fight the previous day were flowing freely. Brego nosed along her muddy flank until he reached her head where he rubbed his chin over her face and buffeted her gently with his body. The warmth of the bay stallion was a comfort to the muddy white mare and she whickered gently in appreciation.

Then the two horses began to pick their way slowly through the fallen bodies, each horse watching out for the other but trying to stick as close together as possible.

* * *

><p>The bay stallion and the white mare had only been moving for an hour or so downstream when they heard the sound of approaching horses and men. Ayaka who had been peeking out from under Ammy's forelock quickly buried herself back in the mare's muddy hair; the Tenshi's glow unseen due to the mud and general dirt that coated the mane.<p>

Brego and Ammy stopped stock still and waited to see what would happen. From an opening in the trees ahead they saw men dismount their steeds and begin to search through the corpses.

"Find the King's son!" One of them cried and Ammy could just make out their conversation over the sound of the river and the falling rain. The men had not yet noticed the two horses standing further upstream and Ammy was happy to keep it that way for the moment.

So engrossed in monitoring the Men in front of her, Amaterasu did not notice the white mare approaching them. This new mare was the same height as Brego and but her mane and hair was whiter than Ammy's save for some red coloured hairs that peppered her mane and tail. This mare had unusual eyes as they were not the typical brown or amber of horses but rather one was blue and the other was gold. This new mare stepped quietly and slowly towards Brego and Ammy and then let out a piercing whinny when she saw Theodred strapped to Brego's back.

All the men who had been turning over the soldiers' bodies rushed towards them with and the one who had been shouting earlier leading the charge. As they ran towards Brego and his precious cargo Ammy felt her mothering instincts kick in and her natural animal instincts told her to defend Theodred from these newcomers.

She leapt in front of Brego, who stumbled back in surprise, and then let out a loud and vicious bray. Rearing back on her hind legs she beat at the air with her front legs and hooves and the men came to a stop several feet away from the two horses.

The soldier who wore no helmet held his hands up and back to speak in a low soothing voice.

"Come on lass. We mean you and your friend no harm. Let me look."

Ammy screamed and reared up again and the blonde Viking-like man backed off his movements still slow and his hands still raised.  
>The white mare with the red hairs moved forward and faced Ammy, looking straight into her eyes. Until this moment Ammy had not really taken the time to look at the new mare but as she stared into the other's eyes she felt something like recognition within her head. As if Izanami had let out a sigh of relief at the sight of this newcomer.<p>

'Could this be?' Ammy thought and she whickered at the other mare, her head cocked inquisitively to one side as she regarded the two different coloured eyes; one blue and one gold. These were not the eyes of a horse. These were the eyes of an Ame-no-Mihashira as Ammy knew because she had seen eyes like these staring back at her in all her animal reflections.

The white mare whickered and rubbed her nose to Ammy's. for the first few seconds Ammy kept her body tightly wound, shock coursing through her as well as doubt but then the feeling of recognition was replaced with a sense of camaraderie, friendship and love for a dear friend before all feeling of Izanami disappeared. This short burst of emotion from the spirit that dwelt in Ammy's head was enough to reassure the young Ame-no-Mihashira that Izanami knew this newcomer and that she was not threat.

Relaxing slightly Ammy moved to the side and ducked her head, showing that the men could come forward. The loud blonde and another soldier moved forward, both of them untying Theodred from Brego's back and slipping the injured boy from the stallion.

"Lord Eomer! Lord Theodred is wounded!" The soldier cried to the blonde. Both men inspected the wound and saw the herbs and tightly packed bandages that were already beginning to turn red.

"Someone must have done this. These bandages have only recently been put on him and the leaves are freshly plucked." Eomer murmured and then looked around, searching for the man who had tried to heal the King's son. Unfortunately there was no movement from nearby and with the rain still falling any tracks would have been lost.

"We shall return to Edoras. I will take Theodred on Tanwen." Eomer strode up to the white mare with the red forelock and mounted her swiftly. His men then passed up the wounded Theodred and Eomer gathered the reigns in one hand but did not make any move to use them.

Tanwen, for that was indeed the white mare's name, moved forward to stand next to Ammy and Brego.

"Men! Half of you will remain here. Search for survivors. If you find any return to Edoras as soon as possible. The rest of you mount up, we ride to Edoras."

There was quick conversation between the men and then half of them returned to where they had dismounted and climbed onto their horses. Tanwen began to move forward, picking her way back to the woods and the road like path that led out of the forest.

Brego let out a shrill whinny and began to move to follow her but his bridle was grabbed by some of the men who were remaining behind. The moment their hands began tugging the stallion back he went mad, bucking and tossing his head all the time crying shrilly.  
>Ammy couldn't stand the proud stallion's distress and ploughed forward, her larger frame causing the men to back off in surprise. Nudging Brego's flank Ammy moved away from the men and trotted after Tanwen, Brego following her in an agitated manner.<p>

"My Lord Eomer. What of the two horses?" One of the mounted soldiers called as Ammy and Brego trotted up behind Tanwen.

"The stallion is Theodred's. He will follow us to Edoras even if we tried to keep him here. Do not worry, he will not fall behind and even if he does he can take care of himself. I have never seen the mare before. I do not recognise her under all that mud. Someone see what colour her coat is."

One of the soldiers brought forth a cloth and wiped it down Ammy's breast in short, sweeping movements, pressing firmly against the mud and removing it. After a few strokes the white hair could be seen despite the red and brown tint.

Eomer stared down at the white patch and then into Ammy's gold eyes. Before he could say anything Theodred seemed to drift out of his feverish state and cried out loudly:

"Brego! Brego!" The stallion whinnied and the young man settled for a second before shouting out again.

"Grimbold? Father? No….Father…Eomer... Eomer… Aneira…" His voice trailed off but Ammy moved forward before he lost consciousness once again and pressed her nose to his palm. The feverish boy stroked her nose gently looked at her and then said 'Aneira' once more before his eyes closed and he drifted into sleep once again.

"It seems the mare belongs to my cousin. Aneira. She shall return to Edoras also." Eomer stared down at Ammy with thoughtful eyes before he pulled slightly on the reigns and turned Tanwen. Gently kicking his heels into her flanks Eomer sent the white mare cantering forward through the parted cavalry who fell into two lines behind her. Brego and Ammy cantered along behind them with a few suspicious and curious looks being thrown their way by the soldiers who were left behind to search the dead for the living.

* * *

><p>The sun had risen on a dark day in Gondor. Boromir's body had been washed and cleansed, all signs of battle removed, and he had been dressed in the clothes and armour that suited the Captain of Gondor. He had then been placed in a wooden coffin with white flowers around his head, his broken horn on his chest, his sword hilt clasped between his hands and his shield at the top of the coffin above his head.<p>

His eyes were closed and a small smile was on his face. The Gondorian had passed away with the White Tree in his sight and with the knowledge that Aragorn, son of Arathorn and rightful King of Gondor was going to save his city and his people.

Denethor had stayed with his eldest son all through the night and when morning came none could get him to move. Faramir had come and gone, weeping at his brother's side only to be called away by the guard or by a scout. But when the time came for his brother's funeral Faramir placed his second in command in charge.

Faramir along with three other Guards of the Citadel carried the open wooden coffin on their shoulders with the grief-stricken Denethor following behind muttering to himself. Boromir was to be buried in the Burial House of the Kings and Kiyiya could find no fault in that for Boromir had proved his worth despite the temptations of the Ring and had done right by the people and his country. The Wolf Princess knew that Aragorn would have approved of this burial and so she said nothing and only followed the funeral procession.

They entered the white building in which the tombs of the previous Kings and Stewards lay and Kiyiya held back a shiver. There was a smell of death and decaying flesh in this building despite its well cared for state and she knew that some of these caskets had not been moved or opened for thousands of years. The procession journeyed to the furthest chamber of the Burial House where several empty stone tombs were sat upon plinths. Boromir was gently lowered down into one of these and then Denethor gave a speech.

Kiyiya tuned out the rambling Steward whose voice trembled with grief and a hint of madness. Kiyiya knew what madmen sounded like, and men possessed by great want or need of treasure sounded like madmen. The dark-haired woman doubted that Denethor would heed his son's dying words and even if Denethor did listen she knew it would only be a matter of time before the Steward's mind cracked under the pressure.

Denethor had been great once; a fair and just Steward who thought of the best for the people of Gondor and for Gondor itself, but the manner in which he treated his two sons was very different. One he loved and doted on for being everything Denethor wished he could be and the other he treated with disdain and disapproval. Kiyiya knew that Faramir was not the runt despite what Denethor thought and so the Wolf Princess chose to stand by the younger son who was pale with grief.

After Denethor had finished talking and fallen into tears Faramir stepped forward and spoke only of how Boromir had been his dearest friend and confidant and how he would be missed by both Faramir and Denethor and by the people of Gondor. Faramir's poetic speech was met with a disdainful look from Denethor but before the older man could say anything Kiyiya let out a little rumbling growl which echoed off the stone walls.

Denethor turned his gaze to her and regarded her with calculating eyes before he gestured for her to speak.

Feeling slightly aggravated Kiyiya moved forward to stand by Boromir's tomb. Looking down at the Gondorian she could not think of anything personal to say as she had known him for only a few days and most of those he had been ill or delirious with pain. Instead she chose to recite words that her family used in times of death.

"**They went with songs to the battle, they were young.  
>Straight of limb, true of eyes, steady and aglow.<br>They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted,  
>They fell with their faces to the foe.<br>They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old.  
>Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.<br>At the going down of the sun and in the morning;  
>We will remember them."<strong> (Ode of Remembrance- Laurence Binyon)

The burial ended with a large marble stone being put on top of the stone casket. The resounding 'thud' that filled the chamber as the lid settled sent shivers down Kiyiya's spine as it seemed so final, so definite an end.

The few nobles who had attended the funeral left the Burial House first and the last to leave were Kiyiya, Faramir and Denethor. They walked back in silence up to the White Tree where Menewa and Kajika sat in silence.

Kiyiya whistled to the wolves that stood and moved to stand behind her, she then turned to face Denethor and Faramir. Smiling gently and comfortingly at Faramir the Wolf Princess bowed her head in respect before turning her attention to Denethor.

"Lord Denethor, I am sorry for your loss. I hope Boromir's last words were a comfort to you." Kiyiya kept her voice soft and smooth but her face was expressionless.

"They do not comfort me. You have not told me how my son died." Denethor's voice was bitter and when he finally looked up at Kiyiya she almost recoiled with the venomous glare that was being aimed at her. Grief had twisted Denethor's face and his dark eyes were filled with the promise of pain if she did not answer. Menewa's hackles rose at the animosity that was being directed towards his sister and Kajika began to pace back and forth behind both of them, keeping a watchful eye and keen ear on the soldiers and civilians that surrounded them.

"I am sorry Lord Denethor. I do not know exactly how Boromir received his wounds, but from what I gather they were inflicted when he was trying to protect those weaker than himself, as any good soldier should do, for a sword has no honour unless it is used to protect those who cannot defend themselves. It was an honourable deed."

Kiyiya fought to keep her voice steady, she would not be intimidated by Denethor and even if he was going mad, that was no excuse for him to be rude to her.

"An honourable deed? He is dead. He was loyal to me and should have brought back that which I bade him retrieve. Not die protecting those who had no business in these matters. Now tell me everything you know about the Ringbearer or I will have you killed where you stand!" Denethor's voice rose shrilly and several of the guards pointed their pikes and spears at Kiyiya and the wolves.

"Father?!" Faramir cried and grabbed his father's arm. "It is not Princess Kiyiya's fault. She has done us a great favour which we cannot repay her for. You cannot treat her in such a manner!"

"Release me boy!" Denethor shouted and then advanced on Kiyiya. He grabbed the edge of her cloak and pulled her towards him, shouting wildly and spit hitting her face. Kiyiya did not flinch and instead stared the grief-stricken man in the eyes.

"Tell me everything you know, or you shall never leave this Citadel. Not until you are dead!"

"Unhand me Denethor. I do not talk with madmen, nor would I tell you anything of the Ringbearer. The Ring is evil. It corrupts minds with evil insidious words and obeys only Sauron. You could not control it nor should you desire it. Your desire for the Ring will destroy you, your sons and your city. Forget the Ring and concentrate on your defences like Boromir told you to." Kiyiya snapped coolly at him but it did little to abate his rage.

"This woman is not to leave Minas Tirith! Send word down to the gate. She and her mangy flea-bitten mongrels are to stay here until she gives me what I want!" Denethor cried petulantly and out of the corner of her eye Kiyiya saw a guard run down towards the city. She sighed and then peered around Denethor to meet eyes with Faramir.

"I am sorry for this Faramir." She raised her hand and struck Denethor on the side of the head with the hilt of his knife which she had lifted from his belt only moments ago. The Steward was so incensed with grief and rage that he had not felt her hand scrabbling for his dagger.

The man slumped down but before he could hit the ground Menewa had picked him up by the back of his clothes and the Steward now hung limply from the giant wolf's mouth.

Kiyiya darted over to the wall that barricaded the edge of the cliff. She jumped up onto it with the beads in her hair clicking and chiming wildly as she spun around to face the guardsmen who were now pointing their pikes at her.

'Go on. I'll jump down and Kajika can catch me.' She growled at the wolves who ran through the swarming guards in quick steps, none of the weapons even grazing their fur. Kiyiya turned her attention back to the soldiers and Faramir who had not moved an inch when Menewa picked up his father.

"I will return the Steward to you once I have left the city. Faramir!" The Gondorian soldiers parted as their new Captain stepped through their mass until he stood before Kiyiya.

"Climb up here please."

Faramir stepped onto the stone wall and peered anxiously down at the drop. It was several feet and if they fell there was nothing to stop them from dying.

"I will return Lord Denethor to Lord Faramir when I and my siblings have left the walls of Minas Tirith. Good day!" With that Kiyiya turned and grabbed Faramir's hand and pulled him off the wall. She heard shouts from above as the soldiers rushed to see what had befallen Faramir but all they saw was two russet wolves racing down the street and Faramir clinging to Kiyiya's torso as Kajika hurtled along.

Kajika let out a howl as they ran and the streets ahead of them cleared of civilians who stepped into doorways and alleys and mothers pulled children close to their skirts. Denethor still hung limply from Menewa's mouth and the male wolf was careful not to swing the unconscious man into any buildings. The fruit cart that he went into was a simple mistake and Menewa got no pleasure out of the Steward being covered in fruit…

In a few minutes they had reached the gate where a line of guards stood with pikes, spears, shields and swords. The wolves slid to a halt in front of the troops and Kajika grinned at them and enjoyed watching them squirm. She could even have sworn that one of them wet himself at the sight of her pearly white incisors.

"Open the gate!" Kiyiya commanded. The guards simply shifted in place and looked nervously at Denthor hanging limply.

"Open the gate and you will get your Steward back. He has no right to force me to remain here. He is only a Steward and I am royalty. You **will** open the gate." Kiyiya's voice was harder and more firm now as none of the soldiers moved.

"Faramir, if you would be so kind." She growled and then held onto the man as he slid down Kajika's front leg. Once Faramir was on the ground she released his arm and sat back up on Kajika and pulled her spear from the strap of the pack that was tied to the she-wolf.

"Open the gate. Princess Kiyiya will do my father no harm." Faramir strode over to the gate and began pulling on the door. The men hastened to aid him and soon the doors were wide enough apart that the two wolves could fit through one at a time.

"Menewa will go first with Lord Denethor, than Faramir can go ahead of Kajika and myself." Kiyiya called and was met with a firm nod from Faramir.

They proceeded out of the gate in single file with Kiyiya keeping an eye on the soldiers who gathered to watch what would happen once they left the citadel. Archers were on the battlements with bows drawn and arrows notched; waiting for any sign of deception.

'Menewa, carefully put Denethor down next to Faramir please.' Kiyiya growled and the wolf obeyed with a few grumbles. He had not liked how Denethor had treated and spoken to his sister and wanted to cause the Steward to suffer some more. But Kiyiya was the eldest and he knew they were in a tricky situation.

Faramir knelt down next to his father and checked the lump that was forming on the side of Denethor's head. He chuckled weakly before looking up at Kiyiya.

"You hit him rather hard, Princess Kiyiya."

"Whoops?" Kiyiya shrugged and then dropped the borrowed knife into the dirt with the blade sinking in an inch or so. She didn't like stealing weapons, preferring her own spear, but Denethor had given her no choice as she couldn't reach the blades strapped to her legs or to her arms due to the tight grip he had held her in.

"I apologise for my father. I would like to say the grief has made him loose his senses, but I fear that will not convince you." Faramir bowed lowly to the Wolf Princess who sighed and then spoke once more.

"I suspect the grief is playing a part Faramir. I do not doubt that Denethor loved Boromir dearly. But I have seen Men and Dwarfs go mad over gold and power. Watch your father; do not trust everything he says until he stops talking of bringing the Ring to Minas Tirith. It will not be safe here and will only bring ruin and destruction on your people, and I fear that will be headed your way shortly."

"I thank you for your council Wolf Princess." Faramir bowed once again and then watched as the two wolves raced off towards the North-East and towards the River Anduin. He had heard tales of the Wolf Princess, stories of the woman who walked and ran with the giant wolves and these tales spanned at least 60 years, but he had never expected to discover that they were true and would not have imagined meeting her.

Sighing Faramir picked up his father's knife and returned it to it's sheathe. The Captain of Gondor than gestured for some of his men to bring out a cart so that they could take his father back up to the White Tower. He was not looking forward to his father's temper for the next few days. But maybe after a few days grieving for Boromir, the Steward would be in his right mind once again.

* * *

><p>Kiyiya looked behind her at the shrinking city of Minas Tirith. The tanned woman shuddered at the thought of having to go back there.<p>

'_Where to now Kiyiya?_' Menewa growled as they trotted along.

'_Are we going to go home?_' Kajika asked.

'_I think, we need to go home yes. But we need to make a visit first. We will journey back up towards Lorien and then cross the Anduin. I think a visit in Mirkwood is in order._'

'_Mirkwood?_' Kajika gasped and then growled. '_Why do you want to go there_?'

'_I think I need to try and talk to Thranduil. He is looking after something that I think Amaterasu may need in the future, well him and that other male… The others will not be happy when we return home though… Especially…_' Kiyiya trailed off and winced when she thought of the reactions she would get upon her return if they found out she had stopped in Mirkwood.

'_You mean your dear mate will not be happy with you?_' Menewa teased and was rewarded with a scowl from the woman.

'_I don't think he'll be best pleased with her anyway brother dear. She's been gone for several months now and he's had no one to play with._' Kajika's voice was sharp with humour and as both wolves descended into laughter Kiyiya pouted.

'_Just because I have a mate. You scared off the last giant wolf that was interested in you Mene, she said you were too immature. And Kaji won't accept that nomad's suit. You are both just childish and need to start acting your age. You'd think after 90 years you would have grown up and decided to take a mate, but no. You're staying with the pack and causing Mother to get grey fur._'

Menewa stopped chuckling and if wolves could blush he was doing so. Kajika was acting stuck up and then decided to retort.

'_If anyone gives Mother grey fur it's you Kiyiya. Before we'd even crossed the mountains 60 years ago you were doing silly things like wrestling with the wolves at the Fell Winter and then taunting Dwarfs_.'

'_Well look where taunting Dwarfs has got me. It's not a bad place to be and I'd not change it for the world. Any of it_.' Kiyiya stroked the scars over her eye reminiscently and with a hint of sadness. '_Besides, I don't think anyone will be too concerned over where I've been or whom I've been with. Not with the news we have to bring back of Moria and of Frodo._'

Their moods turned sour and all three fell silent as they journeyed on. It would take them several days to reach Lorien once again, especially as they would have to hunt and rest having done little of that trying to return Boromir to Minas Tirith. The journey through Mirkwood should not be too hazardous but all three would prefer not to spend too much time there and they were eager to return to the Ithil Draug Tylwythau Pack and Kiyiya had spent too long away from her mate.

Turning their attention northward the three journeyed on, oblivious to all that was happening in the west…

* * *

><p>They had travelled for most of the day, the rain letting up in the middle of the morning but the foreboding grey clouds had remained making the countryside seem dark and ominous. Ammy could feel her sleepless night catching up on her and when they stopped further down the river Ammy charged into the water and washed the mud off her body.<p>

The water was freezing cold and Ammy whinnied loudly at the shock. Forcing herself to plunge under the water she nearly forgot about Ayaka who was still nestled under Ammy's forelock. The Tenshi screamed shrilly and flew out from under the wet silver mane and darted into Brego's mane instead.

The bay stallion merely huffed at the sudden intrusion and then regarded Ammy's antics. Once the mud was washed off her, Ammy's white hair and silver mane glimmered with water droplets and after coming out of the river she tossed her head and some of the water flew off her mane. The cuts on her flanks were more obvious now and she sighed.  
>Maybe tonight she would be able to find somewhere she could treat her wounds where no one would see her transform and she could get some rest without having to worry about orcs attacking and where she could grieve for Boromir properly.<p>

"Mount up!" Eomer called as he swung back up onto Tanwen. Theodred was passed back up to Eomer by one of the soldiers. They had taken it in turns to ride with Theodred so that the horses didn't tire too quickly. "We have a few hours of daylight left and I want to be in Edoras before nightfall."

They set off once again but this time the pace was quicker, not a full-fledged gallop but still a speedier canter than before. Ammy and Brego despite their lack of sleep were still quicker than some of the other horses who had men with armour, weapons and gear to carry. All Brego had as extra weight was his tack and saddle and even though they were soaked with water from the river and the rain he was still quicker than the other horses.

The rider less stallion and mare galloped around the small group, circling the riders agitatedly. For some reason Ammy felt restless and wanted to break into a gallop but instead of going towards Edoras she wanted to turn and run the other way. Something was up ahead that she really didn't want to meet; it felt evil and cruel, like an oozing black feeling that sunk into her veins.

As they rose up over the crest of a hill she saw a small mountain standing alone in the middle of a mainly flat grassy plain. Standing alone in the vast grasslands this towering rock dominated the landscape and Ammy didn't think she had seen anything quite like it. England had some pretty amazing locations for old houses and towns but this was different. There was normally another town, village, anything nearby in England but Edoras was isolated with not another settlement in sight as far as the eye could see.

Tanwen whickered at Ammy and buffeted her flank with her nose. Eomer tapped the white and red mare's flank and Tanwen charged off in the fast canter once again with the other riders falling into two lines behind her. Brego trotted along quite happily at the back but stopped when he realised Ammy hadn't come with him. The bay stopped and whinnied at her, stamping his hoof and tossing his head in the direction of Edoras.

Ammy however was frozen; her ears were pressed back against her head, her muscles were quivering and her eyes were trying to roll back in her head. Brego trotted back and rubbed his body along Ammy's white flank. Once again his warmth was comforting and Ammy felt her muscles tense and then relax. The two horses began to move forward with Brego sticking close to Ammy's side. They started off at a trot but then progressed to a gallop with their manes and tails streaming behind them like banners fluttering in the wind.

Ayaka who was still on top of Brego's head, poked her frame out of his forelock and leaned into the wind that was streaming over and around the stallion. The Tenshi let out high giggles of delight at the speed with which they were travelling and raised her hands above her head to cut into the wind.

Despite the slimy feeling that only grew stronger the closer they got to the outcrop Amaterasu forced herself onward. Brego and she passed the group with Theodred and thundered across the plains to the road that led up to the front gate, Brego charging ahead as his stronger muscles and greater stamina allowed him to overtake Ammy. The smaller white mare found that as Brego pulled away from her the sense of evil grew stronger and she cried out shrilly for him.

The bay came to a stop and waited for Ammy to catch up. The two stood near the gates and waited for Eomer and his men to catch up. As the small mounted group came towards the wooden barricade a cry went up from inside the town and the gates creaked open as they battled against the racing wind that poured down from the top of the town near the Great Hall.

Brego and Ammy allowed Eomer and Theodred to go ahead but followed closely behind and as they went up the road through the town Ammy saw children with tired and weary faces, old women looking haggard and bitter and few men. It was as if the life had been drained from them. Looking around at her surroundings she saw wooden buildings with horses carved into the woodwork above the doors and on the eaves. In the edges of the town there were tents and it looked as if several villages were taking refuge in the safety of Edoras.

The wind up here was bitterly cold and seemed to continuously be tossing hair and mane about. The group came to a halt near the steps to the Great Hall and Theodred was eased down and then carried by several men up the steps and into the building.

As soon as Theodred disappeared from his sight, Brego began to whinny and call out for his master, stamping agitatedly and tossing his head. When the bay made to go up the steps to the hall the soldiers threw ropes over his head and began tugging him towards the stable were the other horses had been taken. Brego cried shrilly and strained against the ropes but to no avail as more and more men came to hustle him into the building and then into a large stall. Once they had him in there they tied the ropes to a ring at the front of the stall.  
>Before they could shut the enraged stallion in, Ammy slipped by the men and came to stand by Brego, whickering and nuzzling his neck and ears; lipping at his mane. After a few seconds the stallion calmed and dropped his head wearily.<p>

The horsemen seeing that the stallion was calmer took this opportunity to slip into the stall and remove his tack. Another braver soldier decided to wipe down the two horses and treat their wounds. Most of the cuts were superficial and after being washed with clean water he simply left the wounds to the open air to scab over and heal. With Ammy's cut from Moria and the arrow wound she had received trying to defend Boromir he was forced to rub in some medicinal salve and then bind the arrow wound.

Ammy stayed still throughout the entire procedure and only let out a cry once when his hand slipped and knocked the arrow wound. All around them men were tending to their horses and soon all the horses were happily resting or eating. As soon as the horseman had finished tending Ammy's wounds he backed out of the stall and shut the door securely so that Brego could not escape.

The only problem with being in the stable was that Ammy could not see the sky and thus could not tell when sunset was drawing near. Deciding she may as well get some rest before she transformed Ammy closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off into a light sleep.

A few minutes after falling asleep Amaterasu heard Ayaka squeaking and felt the Tenshi's hands on her ear. Opening her eyes she looked for the small fae and saw the ruby-red glow gittering about in the darkening stable. Realising that Ayaka had woken her in time for change Ammy tried to move forward but realised someone had slipped a bridle on her whilst she was asleep and tied her to the stall wall.

Jerking her head Ammy tried to pull the rope from the metal ring but it was no good. She was tied securely to the wall and there was only a few seconds till the sun fully set. Thinking on her toes Ammy transformed into her snake form which would be the least different to a human frame, having no extra appendages. The gold and silver lights danced over her horse body as she shifted to snake and just as that transformation finished the one from animal to human began and Ammy could only hope that the horses didn't panic…

Outside the stables of Edoras, Grima Wormtongue skulked up the road to the Great Hall. He had slipped out earlier that day to meet with an informant and it had been a disappointing journey indeed with the imbecile having old information and a failing mind.

To have to return to Edoras and watch Eowyn run around the town was hardly a burden, but Grima had been informed at the gates by one of his men that Eomer had returned and brought an injured Theodred as well as a strange white horse. The sallow-skinned man cared little for the horse, there were far too many horses here as it was, but the news of Theodred's possibly fatal wound was bringing him joy.

Just as he passed by the stables Grima decided to take a look at this white horse that had sent all the peasants into a state of rapture, it was not like they had never seen a grey horse before; Eomer rode on that vicious one that was white with blood-red hairs in its mane and forelock. Pulling a lit torch from a bracket on the wall Grima swung the door to the stable open but was blinded by a pure light that was shining from somewhere within the building…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I've just realised there's been lots of death and feels in the last couple of chapters or so… Can't say it'll get much better, but there will be less death… Can anyone guess as to whom Kiyiya is mated with? I'd love to know what anyone thinks! And what are your opinions on Tanwen…. Seem familiar or no?  
>Let me know in a review!<p>

**Thanks to:**  
><span><strong>Danda225<strong>, **daddys number 1 girl**, **Kistelle**, **Fellowship of Avengers**, **jonnioholo**, **Panthour**, **Emzy2k11**, **Sadly Only A Guest**, **GleekLover2012**, **Rorythedragon**, **DragonOwl**, **ZabuzasGirl**, **Nebriniel Peredhil** and **trollalalala**.


	26. Chapter 5 (25) Elysium Fields

**A/N:** New Chapter! Whoop. Lots going on in this chapter and I just want to say that the scene where the concept of Heaven, Hell, Purgatory etc. arrives does not express my personal opinions on any religion nor my thoughts on the afterlife. I am an agnostic and so the views expressed within are what I have gleaned from other people's opinions. Please don't flame me if the representation does not agree with your personal view or religion, I am trying to portray an Afterlife for everyone, not one specific religion.

**Warnings:** Some mentions of sexual thoughts/acts and possible Religious Content.

"Speech"

'_Wolf Speech'_

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<em><br>_

**Chapter 5 (25)**

_**Elysium Fields**_

"_**And they live untouched by sorrow in the islands of the blessed along the shore of deep-swirling Ocean, happy heroes for whom the grain-giving earth bears honey-sweet fruit flourishing thrice a year, far from the deathless gods" -Hesiod,**__**Works and Days**__**(170)**_

~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~

* * *

><p>Squinting through the light Grima watched as a white horse seemed to glow and then vanish and as he crept forward to see more he saw a white and silver snake in Brego's stall begin to shine with gold and silver lights spinning around its body. As he watched the snake began to change and take a new form and as astonished as he was Grima could not bring himself to look away from this light; it was as if it called to him, to his very soul, a growing hunger that could only be sated by whatever hid behind the spectacular light.<p>

Finally the light began to fade and Grima Wormtongue was astonished and fascinated to see a human like form sat where the snake had been. White hair pooled down the human's back and gathered in a silky puddle at on the floor. A hooded cloak covered the human's skin and so it wasn't until Grima tripped over a wooden pail at the side of the stall causing the wood to crack loudly against the door that he saw the human's face and skin.

A gasp of shock and horror left Grima and he drew a small thin dagger and pointed it at the creature. This was no angelic creature, no heavenly being sent to him. This was a demon sent to tempt him with her pebbled scales covering her face and her big pink eyes. No creature created by anything good could be so tempting and at the same time so repulsive for though something within this succubus called to him, her very appearance reviled him and he fumbled as if to kill it.

Ammy recoiled back from this sallow-skinned man with greasy and bedraggled black hair. His skin was too pale as if it had been sapped of all nutrients from the sun and his eyes were a pale grey that flickered over her form with both admiration and horror.  
>She tried to move to hide behind Brego, sure that the man would not dare come in the stall of the Prince's horse but was not swift enough as the man grasped the back of her cloak and yanked her smoothly over the stall and out of Brego's reach. The bay stallion screamed angrily and kicked at the wall of his stall, hooves thudding against the wood which would not yield.<p>

"What are you? What witchcraft brought you here? And why have you come to this hill, why to Edoras?" Grima whispered in her ear as he pressed his face against her silky hair. This creature smelt and felt divine despite her pebbled skin and pink eyes. Demon or not he knew he would not allow anyone else to have her.

"Let me go!" Ammy cried and pulled at Grima's hands trying to loosen his grip on her cloak. The man let out a snarl as her nails tore his flesh and then pressed the edge of his knife to her neck. Releasing the cloak allowed the pelt to fall down and as he held her tightly against him with his left cheek pressed to the right side of her head, whilst his left hand held the blade, he could see down her body and caught the glimpse of the swell of her naked breast.

Arousal shot straight through him and he moaned and bucked gently against her back. The demon realised what he was doing and let out an angry cry and struggled against him despite the sharp blade cutting into her neck and drawing droplets of blood that trickled over the scales of her skin.

Brego went wild when the scent of her blood reached him and his angry cries drew Ayaka who flew at Grima. The Tennyo pulled at the man's hair, clawed at his eyes and generally tried to cause him into letting go of Ammy but the man kept a tight hold of his new prize. When the small red light came towards his face once again he batted his right hand at her and Ayaka went hurtling through the air and hit a wooden post hard, a soft thudding sound reaching Ammy's ears.

The Tennyo let out a small whimper as her head connected with the wooden post and as her eyes rolled shut she slid down the post and fell into a small pile of hay, her red glow flickering and pulsating in wild flashes as she lost consciousness until finally it seemed to stop altogether.

"No!" Ammy cried and ceased her futile struggles. "Don't hurt her! Leave her alone!" She went limp in the man's grasp and could feel his triumph as she submitted to him.

"I shall not harm whatever that thing was if you talk to me. What manner of demon are you? The men spoke of a brave grey mare who rode in with the injured Prince Theoden. That was you was it not? The only other grey mare is that brute Tanwen but she has red in her mane and has been Eomer's steed for several years now."

Amaterasu gulped nervously and then nodded, wary of the blade still cutting into her throat.

"What witchcraft allowed you to take the form of a horse?"

"It is not witchcraft, nor any other magic." Ammy tried to keep her answer short and before the man could press her for more information the stable doors burst open and men flooded in. Some of them were the soldiers who had ridden with them back to Edoras and Ammy hoped they would not let this man kill her.

"Wormtongue. What happened? We could hear the horses getting agitated and your voice was raised?" One of the men began asking questions but fell silent as he saw Ammy in Grima's grasp. One by one the men fell silent as they realised Grima was not alone.

"I found a witch in Brego's stables. This demon-child was cursing the Prince's horse. You all remember the grey mare that rode in with Prince Theoden and Lord Eomer?" The soldiers nodded and muttered to each other their eyes hardening as they listened to Grima's lies.

"Well this demon-spawn is that grey mare, which pretended to aid Theoden in order to infiltrate Edoras and harm the Prince and the King. I saw her casting spells on the Prince's horse and wishing both beast and rider ill. I'm sure if I had not caught her she would have slipped through the village to the King's room and cursed him also. She is an agent of the darker forces that are roaming this land, look at her eyes, her hair and her skin. Pink eyes with red orbs that show she is a devil-child, white hair to deceive us into trusting her and her skin is like a snake, scales cover her flesh. And look at this pelt that she wears, many different animals cover this devil's body including warg fur!" Grima's voice rose in volume as he twisted and manipulated the truth, all the time pressing his blade deeper into Ammy's throat. Even swallowing caused the sharp edge to sink deeper into her flesh and more blood to ooze out around the metal and trickle down her neck.

"I see what you are saying Grima." One of the men stepped forward, dressed in tough leather with a sword at his side. His hair and beard were both a light ginger colour and Ammy felt Grima tense as this man stepped forward to challenge his words.  
>"But this woman does not feel evil, nor does she look as though she wishes to curse us all. In fact she looks like she is terrified."<p>

"Of course she doesn't look or feel evil!" Grima sneered and his right hand rose to her scalp and gathered some of her hair in his hand pulling back on it tightly causing her head to tip back and her eyes to close in pain. Tears leaked from her eyes but at this distance they were unnoticeable with her pebbled skin.  
>"Her eyes were casting a spell on you. She is trying to deceive you all into thinking she is innocent. She is an impure creature that will destroy us all!"<p>

Grima's statement was met with an angry whinny from Tanwen's stall as the grey mare reared up and kicked at the air with her front hooves. Tanwen barged at the door with her breast and the door began buckling as the mare threw her body weight upon it. Her nostrils were flaring and her mane with the red hairs was tossing wildly around her head.

The men forgot the demon that lay prone in Grima's grasp and hastened to soothe Tanwen and prevent the mare from destroying her stall door. Looking around at the panicking men who were now trying to calm a stable full of screaming and whinnying horses; two of which were Tanwen and Brego, both trying to come to the demon's aid, Grima decided that this situation was a perfect time to escape in, with his prize.

The sallow-skinned man began to walk to the stable door, his hand still pulling Ammy's hair and his blade still pressed into her neck forcing the woman forward. In the excitement none of the soldiers noticed the King's advisor slipping away with the captivating woman and they soon forgot all about her when Tanwen broke free of her stable and began to canter around the city; the soldiers spent an hour or so trying to catch the mare and return her to the stable but were only successful when Eomer who had only just heard of the escaped mare came down and soothed his horse. After he had tethered his mare in her stall he returned to the hall and to Theodred's side, his worry for the Prince overriding all things, even the fact that the grey mare that had come to Edoras with them was missing.

~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~

Ammy groaned as she woke, her head was throbbing and there was a horrible smell of damp and wet earth and straw filling her nose. Blinking blearily she tried to focus her vision on her surroundings that were only dimly lit by a single flaming torch that was flickering weakly as droplets of water fell into the flame and hissed as the fire evaporated them.

As her senses returned to her Ammy could hear a constant sound of water falling and hitting the ground in a steady cacophony of noise. There was also the faint sound of men moving about, talking, drinking and the occasional loud thump of intoxicated affection.

The place Grima had dumped her in was hardly a five star hotel; a dank dark room that had nothing in it save a wooden pail that was empty in the corner (the toilet) and the meagre blanket that lay on a haphazard pile of hay (the bed). Ammy would have laughed at the irony of her situation, having seen many similar scenes in historical and fantasy movies back in her old world, but her head was throbbing far too much for her to take much amusement in anything.

Shortly after dragging her from the stables Grima had called out to several shady looking men who were skulking about in the shadows cast by the torches and the spaces between the wooden buildings. Before she could see anything else someone gave her head a blow with a blunt object, probably the end of a sword hilt or with something wooden, and then she was out like a light.

The last thing she remembered was Grima's eager face watching her as she faded from reality and lost all knowledge of her surroundings.

"What a horrible man." Amaterasu croaked as she looked around to check she was truly alone. Sitting up she could feel metal cuffs around her wrists and ankles and peering through the gloom she could see that the cuffs were thick iron bands with chains that were attached to the floor and wall. There was also something around her neck and as she prodded it with stiff and numb fingers, for it was rather cold in this cell-like room, she could sense a dark power emanating from the collar that had been strapped round her neck.

The collar too was metal but it didn't feel like iron, or at least not the same iron as the cuffs on her wrists and ankles which were made to endure but were not smooth or polished. The collar on her neck was smooth and polished and as her fingers crept around the surface of the manacle she could feel no place were the metal had been joined; it was as if it had melted together once on her neck leaving no seam or lock.

The manacles on her wrists were closed with a lock and the ones around her feet too had a lock and were also joined together so that if she had to walk she would be forced to shuffle, unable to stride or run because of the shortness of the chain.

Huffing at her situation Ammy stopped fiddling with her new 'jewellery' and crawled over to the crude mattress. Whilst not particularly plump nor did it do anything to alleviate the hardness of the stone tiles that made up the floor, the hay and blanket did offer some aid from the cold. Someone had taken her fur cloak and the mirror. All Amaterasu could do was hope that they had kept the Yata-no-Kagami as a trophy and didn't have any idea what it was or what it could do. Instead of leaving her naked her captors had given her a thin, worn shirt that at one point might have been a fawn colour but now seemed to be dark grey or brown and the sleeves were torn and ripped and a few holes dotted the area near the hem. Still it was better than being completely naked and it would offer her some modicum of modesty when Grima inevitably came to leer.

Shivering Ammy sat and waited for her captor to arrive and begin his interrogation; at least she hoped that was all Grima came for, as there was no way he was getting anything else from her, no information and she would rather die than allow him to pleasure himself over or with her body.

~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~

Boromir looked around at his surroundings. This large room was strange, at times seeming full of people and then it was as if he was completely alone. He had wandered around for a great length of time, expecting to come to a door, an arch, a window, anything that would tell him where he was but no matter how far he walked the wall always stayed the same distance away.

He was clothed as he had been on the Fellowship's journey with everything he had, save his arm guards which had mysteriously disappeared. He was not punctured with holes however nor was he caked in blood. He was as he had been when they had set out from Rivendell, clean, excited and ready to save Middle Earth.

Eventually he had given up looking for a door or window and just sat down where he was and contemplated the events that had led up to his death. For indeed he realised that he had died and that this was not Middle Earth. He just hadn't expected the After Life to look quite so…odd.

Just as he was contemplating getting up and walking again, because he was getting tired of seeing the same people flickering in and out of existence, three women and a man appeared. The women looked intrigued at his existence whilst the man looked as if he were brewing with unexpressed anger. The four newcomers stared at Boromir for several minutes before finally the man lost all composure and let out a mighty bellow.

"TUKKKKK!" He yelled and his voice boomed around the endless room which had been cold as death moments before but was now burning and smelt of ash and smoke. A sharp crack sounded and there was suddenly a goblin creature bowing low to the ground, its big globe eyes closed in terror and its bloated belly undulating in terror.

"Why is this mortal in the waiting room?" The male newcomer's voice had now turned deceptively soft and smooth, caressing and comforting but with an unmistakeable sense of manipulation and evil. "I thought I instructed you to make him survive thirteen days so that I could use Amaterasu's bargain…"

Boromir stood and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw his blade in defence but the women had moved between him and the man with wings, horns and a tail.

"Forgive me most malicious Lord Lucifer, Tuk failed." The pitiful demon whimpered and prostrated himself on the floor in front of the King of Hell. "Amaterasu was not quick enough, Tuk did as Lucifer King commanded, he made Amaterasu change shape, but she was making little threads to people at the same time and then she fell 'cause it was too much work and then when she got back up the stupid horse took too long to get to pathetic Boromir-man and so the stupid man died-ed when the nasty Uruk-hai's arrow pierced his flesh. It sounded gloriously evil and sticky Lucifer King though, when the arrows went into the man's flesh and his blood oozed out." Tuk grinned and licked his lips as he remembered the blood pouring from Boromir's wounds.

The man in question however looked rather ill and turned his face away from the demon just in time as the King of Hell lost his temper and blasted the skinny demon with a ball of jet-black fire. The smell of scorched leather filled his nose and Boromir coughed and gagged, his eyes watering.

"Get out of my sight!" Lucifer yelled and Tuk whimpered pitifully as the flames coursed over his body. "You have failed me Tuk and I will punish you severely later. Begone!"  
>Another crack noise and the demon (that was still on fire) disappeared leaving only a scorch mark behind.<p>

"Now Luci. Calm down." The red-haired woman spoke drolly to Lucifer with a hint of anger in her voice.  
>"You know there is nothing you can do about it now, and if you had wanted the job done properly you would have gone yourself to make sure Boromir didn't die before the thirteen days." The second sister with blue hair quipped and then turned to look at Boromir.<br>"Stop it all of you. We need to sort out where Boromir, son of Denethor, Captain of Gondor is to go." The last woman spoke and smiled kindly at the bewildered mortal.

"We are the Three Fates or Moirai; Atropos, Lachesis and myself, Klotho. We measure the thread that makes a mortals life and it is we who decide when and how a human shall die. Your fate was changed slightly and so normal procedures will have to be ignored. The measurer has been summoned and your deeds in life will be weighed to decide where you will spend your afterlife." Klotho smiled and then began to twiddle her thumbs.

An awkward silence descended over the group as the two older sisters chose to ignore the mortal and Lucifer was too angry to even look at Boromir. Klotho kept sneaking glances at the man who had been a part of Ammy's life for many months now.

Finally Boromir broke the silence.

"What deal did Lady Amaterasu make with you?" He asked his voice soft but stern, reminiscent of the Captain that he had been.

"Amaterasu said that she would do anything the gods asked of her, if they let you live." Klotho began to explain but was cut off when Atropos cut her off.

"Our brother Lucifer accepted Amaterasu's deal. If you lived for thirteen days more than when your death date had been scheduled by us, then Amaterasu would be Lucifer's plaything, unable to disobey any command that he gave her. Luckily for Amaterasu you only lived a mere few days past your original death. The creature Tuk was supposed to try and extend your life but being an imbecile he was unable to do so."

Lachesis took over the commentary now her voice gleeful as she related her brother's situation.

"Lucifer now owes Amaterasu one wish, a bargain. If she asks something of him, he is bound by the laws of Heaven, Hell and all Worlds to fufill her request. It has been millennia since this happened. I believe it was Hercules that beat Lucifer last?" She broke off into tittering laughter and the gods turned their attention to her, ignoring Boromir once again.

The Gondorian let out a shaky sigh. He was relieved that Amaterasu did not owe the King of Hell anything. The evil man with his dark eyes and eerie wings was truly terrifying and Boromir shivered at the thought that Lady Ama would have had to do his bidding.

Before any more conversation could begin there was suddenly a newcomer amongst their small group. A Jackal headed man appeared in the room with a set of scales.

"Anubis. Such a pleasure to see you as always." Lachesis said bitter sweetly as she regarded the jackal-headed man with derision.

"What took you so long?" Lucifer snapped and glared at the new god.

"I am retired. It took me a while to find my scales." Anubis growled and then turned his attention to Klotho.

"Klotho my dear, why have you asked for my aid?" Anubis was gruff but pleasant and the blonde-haired goddess was smiling sweetly up at the Jackal completely un-phased by his appearance or her siblings' rudeness.

"I'm afraid Lucifer struck a deal with a mortal and didn't win. The mortal you see before me was the cause of the bet and so Lucifer cannot deal with his case. This is Boromir who was supposed to die a few days ago, but Lucifer extended his life with a bargain made to another mortal. Unfortunately for Lucifer Boromir died before the thirteen days were up and so Lucifer cannot now judge Boromir's case as he is biased and he owes a mortal a debt." Klotho explained the situation succinctly and before she had finished speaking the Jackal had put his scales down on the ground and placed a single white feather on one of the scales.

"Pardon me." Anubis growled before he plunged his hand into Boromir's chest and grasped the man's heart, pulling it from his chest.

Boromir winced and let out a yelp as his heart was pulled from his body. It didn't hurt but felt incredibly uncomfortable, like the numbness one gets after sitting on a limb for too long. The god placed Boromir's heart on the scale that was opposite the feather and the gods all turned their attention to the scales watching attentively as the two sides began to lift up and down, sometimes the heart being higher than the feather, other times the feather having the higher ground.

"Execuse me." Boromir said and Klotho turned her attention to him. "Exactly what is Lord Anubis doing with my heart?"

"He's judging your soul. The feather is from the goddess Ma'at who is the goddess of order, truth and righteousness. If the heart weighs more than the feather i.e. the feather finishes weighing less than your heart then it means you were more wicked than good and thus will go to one of the seven planes of hell. If your heart finishes weighing less than the feather then you will go to the Elysium Fields. At the moment the scales are weighing each of the deeds you did in life, battles, conversations, actions and your relationships to see whether you were good or wicked." Klotho patted Boromir on the arm as he shifted nervously his eyes flickering over to the scales which were still shifting up and down.

"I wouldn't worry. From what I have seen you were a good man in life." The pair watched the scales anxiously and as the two sides began to slow down they waited on tenterhooks as the heart rose up above the feather and settled there.

"Luckily for you Boromir of Gondor you have passed this test successfully. You have permission to enter the Elysium Fields." Lord Anubis bent down and picked up Boromir's heart and then thrust his hand into the man's chest. Boromir gasped and choked slightly and as the jackal-headed god withdrew his hand there was a slight tugging on his chest and Boromir fell to one knee.

Anubis retrieved his scales and feather and held them carefully in his hands and then bowed slightly to the assembled Fates and Lucifer. There was a rumbling noise and then a flight of stairs appeared in the vast room leading up to a doorway that appeared to be suspended in nothingness, held in space by neither wall nor floor.

Klotho linked her arm with Boromir and began to walk towards the staircase with the confused Gondorian.  
>"You have been lucky Boromir. You have fought for your country, your world, and now you can rest eternally in Elysium Fields. Many of your ancestors already reside there as do the men who fought valiantly with and under your command. You will find many friends beyond that door."<p>

"What of my friends in Middle Earth?" Boromir asked as the pair began to ascend the stairs, with each step his worries and fears seeming to lift from his shoulders. "I cannot rest without knowing their fate. My father and brother still remain in Middle Earth, as do the Fellowship and Frodo! I need to know what happens to the Ring!"

He halted on the topmost step and the door at the began to swing inwards opening up to reveal a strange world that looked like Gondor but if you looked too closely it seemed to fade away into another place…

Boromir felt himself being drawn towards this calming and peaceful land that looked so similar to his beloved homeland but he was held back by his worry for the fate of the world he had to leave behind.

"I will visit you in Elysium Fields and relay the events that have occurred and those I expect will pass in the future. There are also several places within Elysium Fields where you can see into the world you left behind. Find your long lost comrades and rejoice at being reunited with them once more and then you can look at Middle Earth. Your time in that world is over Boromir and now you must do as we gods can only often do; sit and watch the fate of worlds play out." Klotho stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips softly to his cheek. The goddess then laid her hand on his back and gave him a gentle push towards the doorway.

Boromir stepped over the threshold and as he did so he seemed to revert back to an age where darkness had not yet touched his soul nor weariness taken root in his mind. The door began to swing shut again but before it could fully close Boromir called out to the goddess who was watching him enter paradise.

"Please tell Amaterasu I am sorry, for many things. I will watch over my friends and wait to welcome them here!" The door shut and the lock turned, sealing Boromir into his well-earned rest.

Klotho bowed her head to the door and promised that the next time she spoke with Amaterasu she would pass on his message…

~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~

Ammy settled back onto her pathetic excuse for a bed and let out a sigh. Sunrise would soon be approaching and she knew she had been locked in this cell for one night, without being interrogated. She had rested for a short time, snoozing lightly as she didn't want to be caught unawares if Grima arrived. After gaining some rest Ammy had decided to explore her new 'room' and see if there was any way out.

Unfortunately her chains and manacles limited her movement but she had managed to find a few places where a rabbit or snake could sneak out of the cell. All she had to do was wait a few more minutes and then it would be a simple matter of slithering her way to freedom. After that Ammy had no idea what she would do; maybe go back to the stables and see Brego, leave Edoras and try and find Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli or Merry and Pippin.

A sound invaded her thoughts and Amaterasu rose up onto her haunches, watching the heavy wooden door to see who came through. The person that entered her cell was not Grima nor was it any of the dirty brutes who had knocked her out. The newcomer was tall, thin and female.

White hair that was straight as an iron poker fell down her back and seemed to glow in the dim light, but there were a few streaks of blood-red hair that broke up the almost too white mass of strands. The female wore brown trousers that covered her legs to mid-calf and her ankles and feet were left bare, save for the flame patterned tattoos that danced from her toes up her legs and were hidden by the trousers. Her toenails were not pale but instead were a shiny grey and viciously pointed, rather like claws.

As Ammy continued perusing the newcomer she saw that she wore a red tunic shirt that was laced up at the neck and belted by a leather strap that had a small dagger hanging from it. Flame tattoos also covered the backs of her hands, (which were also tipped with grey claw-like nails) and rose up her neck, over her cheeks up to her eyes. The eyes which stared straight back at her were different coloured; one blue, one gold. But the most interesting things about the newcomer were the fox ears that twisted and flicked about on top of her head, the sharp teeth that poked out over her bottom lip and the long, thick, silky tail that lazily swished side to side with the tip just dancing over the ground.

"I'm assuming I'm not the last one then?" Ammy managed to blurt out after several seconds awed silence.

"Indeed not, little one." Her voice was amused but aloof and the refined tones seemed to echo around the damp chamber. "My name is Tanwen and I have waited many centuries for your arrival Amaterasu."

The taller woman inclined her head in a bow and left her neck exposed, showing her subservience and harmless status to the other Ame-no-Mihashira.

"We've already met haven't we?" Ammy said and watched as Tanwen chuckled and then began to cross the small space to inspect the manacles that bound the younger woman to the wall.

"I have been Eomer's steed for many years now. My sister and I have been travelling Middle Earth in our animal forms for centuries. We rarely transform into our human bodies as the Dark Lord and his minions can sense our presence more easily. But now, I shall endeavour to liberate you from these manacles."

Tanwen inspected the cuffs that were rubbing against Ammy's wrists and ankles and seemed to be amused.

"These will take less than a second to melt off." But before she could begin to melt the iron manacles she spotted the collar around Amaterasu's neck.

"WHAT IS THAT?" The tall woman yelped and recoiled away from Ammy, fox ears pressed flat against her scalp, tail bristling and her teeth bared. Terror filled her mismatched eyes and Ammy felt herself begin to become panicked too.

"I don't know. I woke up with it on!" Ammy yelped and pressed her trembling fingers to the smooth, cold metal encircling the thin column of her neck.

"It feels horrible!" Tanwen whimpered and then crept forward again to inspect the collar, lifting and holding Ammy's mane of her as the fox-woman ran her fingers and claws over Ammy's scaled skin.  
>"It's made of gold, but there doesn't seem to be a lock or keyhole. At the back there are runes but I cannot read them. They look and feel like the Dark Speech."<p>

"Like the Ring?" Ammy asked as Tanwen sat down in front of her.

"Hmm… Wait?! You've seen the Ring?!" Tanwen looked both worried and excited.

"I was travelling with a group to Mordor where they hoped to destroy the Ring. I accompanied them because Gandalf and Elrond said that I had to help the Ring-bearer. They said that my fate was woven with the Ring-bearer's but I could not follow him. Something else called me away from Frodo's side."

"We, the Ame-no-Mihashira form bonds with those who are linked to us." Tanwen began to speak slowly and pensively.

"I know. I felt the bonds and I felt one of my companions die." Ammy swallowed and looked away from the other woman as grief threatened to swamp her again.

"Yes, the bonds tell us the strongest and most prominent emotions of the person we are bonded to. But we also find one person in the entire world who is the sole reason we exist. Our destinies are entwined; they are our fated person either in a romantic way or as a friend. Occasionally Ame-no-Mihashira have been bound as enemies, such as your namesake and Tsukiyomi. Your fated person obviously did not proceed with this Ring-bearer." Tanwen regarded Ammy with curiosity.

"Can you remove the gold collar?" Ammy asked anxiously as she could feel the change begin to consume her and she hoped that she could escape in a slightly more useful form than a snake if possible.

"I cannot. Only a wizard or someone with knowledge of the Black Speech could remove it now it has been fastened around your neck. I only wish I knew what this collar does! Some of the collars were for control, subjugation, pain. The list was endless and very few people in Middle Earth had the ability to remove them once they were attached to a person. My sister knew how to tell which collars enforced which command…"

Before Tanwen could continue however Ammy began to glow as the familiar change began. Except, it didn't begin. The lights faded out and Ammy was left there as a human; no scales, claws, ears, tail. Just a normal mortal as she had been back on Earth.

Not two seconds after the change had failed Amaterasu began screaming. Her body writhed on the thin mattress and her hands formed claws that scrabbled the air seeking anything to grasp onto as waves of pain wracked her small form.

Tanwen leapt forward and tried to hold Ammy down as the smaller female contorted and her head slammed down on the floor.

"Amaterasu?! Shh! You need to be quieter. What is it?" Tanwen gasped out as Ammy ceased screaming and began moaning.

"I can't change! I haven't changed. I shouldn't be in a mortal human form. My body transforms at sunrise and sunset so that I am hidden from Sauron. I should be animal now. But I'm human! The change keeps trying to happen but something is preventing it and it hurts!" Ammy gasped and then closed her eyes as pain flooded her body once more. The wave of pain ebbed and her eyes flickered open with confusion and pain seeping through her gaze.

"My head hurts. Izanami! Izanami! What is happening in my head?!" Ammy moaned and then began to scream again.

Tanwen stroked Ammy's brow and held her hand tightly as the albino's body seized up with only tremors running through her form to show the immensity of her anguish.

"I don't know what to do!" Tanwen mumbled as she tried to comfort the younger woman. "I need to find Tangwen, she might be able to help you."

Tanwen formed a ball of fire in her hand that flickered fiercely and to a sharp point and then began to hold it to one of the manacles that encircled Ammy's wrist. If the fox-eared woman could free the small human she might be able to sneak her out of Edoras and then the two of them could find Tangwen and maybe get some help for the tormented woman.

Before Tanwen could even begin to slice through the manacle footsteps echoed down the stone corridor that led to this cell. Ammy's screams had obviously been heard further up the passageway and so someone had come to investigate. Despite Ammy's screams Tanwen could tell from the tread that it was Grima Wormtongue and the fox woman looked between the open doorway and the still screaming woman.

She let out a curse and then pressed a soft kiss to Ammy's sweaty forehead before running over to the door leaving, shutting and locking the cell. Amaterasu's screams and wails could still be heard through the heavy wooden door and Tanwen pressed her forehead to the marked surface.

"I'll come back later. I promise Amaterasu." Her form flickered briefly and then a white-furred fox with red markings and a red tipped tail scampered into the shadows and watched as Grima hurried to the door and began to unlock the door.

As soon as the sallowed skin man was in Ammy's cell Tanwen trotted up the stairs and back out into the sunlight, the memory and sound of Amaterasu's screams ringing in her ears.

~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~

Many miles away in the jagged and unfriendly rocks of Emyn Muil Frodo, Sam and the newly captured Gollum were camping in the shelter of a large rock away from the misty-rain that had been falling all night. The ground beneath this rock was not as rough or sharp as the other areas and so Sam had finally been able to get a good night's sleep.

As dawn broke across the horizon and the light penetrated the veils of mist that had settled around and over the landscape Frodo and Sam were jolted awake as they felt a deep pain within their hearts and minds. Both Hobbits had been dreaming pleasantly (or at least fairly nice in comparison with Frodo's recent nightmares) only for their dreams to be pierced and shattered with the sound of a woman screaming.

Frodo clutched his chest where his heart which was pounding frantically after a sharp pain had pierced it seconds before. Sam too was looking flushed and was rubbing his chest. Both Hobbits looked at each other worriedly.

"Do'ya reckon that was Lady Ama, Mr Frodo? It sure sounded like 'er." Sam mumbled as he massaged his chest.

"I do Sam. Although I do not know how we could feel her pain." Frodo replied before he turned to look at the steadily lightening sky…

~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~

Kiyiya yelped as she was thrown from Menewa's back as the giant male wolf had tripped and fallen to the ground. Kajika too had stumbled to a halt and was growling ferociously.

The woman lay on her back despite the beads digging into her skull and back, and placed her hand over her chest whilst the other hand rubbed tears from her eyes. The pain that had filled her for a moment passed and she was left with the memory of its passing.

'_What was that?!'_ Menewa growled as he clambered to his feet. The wolf had been mid-stride when the pain had hit all three of them and he had felt his legs and paws buckle beneath him, sending him head first into the dirt.

'_There is no enemy nearby that I can smell or hear.'_ Kajika rumbled as she continued her agitated pacing. The she-wolf did not like enemies she could not see to fight. 'It must have been witchcraft… But it did feel rather like Amaterasu.'

Kiyiya stood and brushed the dirt and grass blades from her clothes and then ran her hands over her siblings' muzzles as the two giant wolves sought comfort from her touch.

'_It definitely felt like Amaterasu. Something or someone is causing her immense pain and for a brief moment her pain travelled through our connections._' Kiyiya looked back to the west where she knew Amaterasu was.

'_There is little we can do now. We are only a day's travel from the edge of Greenwood. If we continue forward we can aid Amaterasu when the time is right. Going back will do little to help her if we are too weary from journeying.'_ Kajika was the voice of reason and Kiyiya sighed before climbing back onto Menewa's back, spear in hand.

'_Let's go onward. We shall just have to hope that Ammy is strong enough to overcome this new foe.'_ Kiyiya growled and yipped and then the trio continued onward towards the trees of Mirkwood that could be seen in the distance by the light of the rising sun.

~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~

Not too far away from Edoras on the plains of Rohan Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn all woke and drew their blades. The three males were all panting harshly as a dying scream faded from their minds. Tangwen who was keeping watch in her white fox form swiftly transformed and crouched in the midst of the males.

They had run through the night, having been desperate to keep close on the Uruk-hai's trail and had only taken a short rest, less than an hour.

"What is it? What has woken you all?" Tangwen asked softly as she regarded their pale faces in the pale dawn's light.

"I heard a woman screaming." Legolas said as he looked around their surroundings with wide eyes. Even he was panting harshly from the traumatic sound that had filled his relaxed mind.

Gimli grumbled and got to his feet before speaking. If Tangwen hadn't known better she could have sworn she saw a tear seep from the gruff Dwarf's eye only to vanish swiftly into the fiery depths of his beard.

"It wasn't just any lass. It was…" The Dwarf stopped suddenly his voice choked with emotion. Aragorn stood too and placed his hand on the Dwarf's shoulder.

"It was Amaterasu. I do not know what has happened but as soon as we find Merry and Pippin we will find her. Even if we have to travel all over Middle Earth, even to the Western Shores to find her; we will not leave her behind."

Aragorn's voice was wrought with emotion but there was an underlying sense of anger that made the thousands year old Ame-no-Mihashira shiver. She did not want to be on the receiving end of this Dunedain's anger.

~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~

Grima cursed as he fumbled with the key in the lock. This room was carved out from the mountain that Edoras stood on top of. At the rear of the city there was a steep precipice of stones that seemingly had no path, but to those closest to the King who had knowledge of a route.  
>A small series of passageways ran beneath the hill that allowed an escape route for the women and children in case of an attack. The idea was that they could escape into the hill and hide in the various rooms until the siege had passed. Unless one knew of it the doorways and entrances were hidden inside the Golden Hall. One of these doorways just happened to be conveniently placed in Grima's room and so the sallow-skinned man had decided to hide his new prize in the dark depths.<p>

He finally managed to open the door and winced as he swung it open as the female's screaming seemed to magnify and his ears rang with the sounds of her torment. Striding into the room he raised his hand and slapped her across the face sending her head into the wall.

The sharp knock on her head did not cease her screaming but gave her a nasty bruise.

"Be quiet!" Grima hissed and he put his hand over her mouth muffling her screams. As far as he knew the labyrinth beneath Edoras was soundproof, but he could not chance Eomer or Eowyn hearing the screams, descending the stairs from his chamber and discovering the woman hidden here. The traitor was certain that neither of the sibling would react well to his imprisonment of this female.

Finally the white-haired woman stopped screaming and just moaned lowly and clutched at her head, scrunching silk strands between her dirty fingers.

"Why are you screaming?" Grima asked when she seemed to have calmed somewhat. He was disconcerted by the sound of pain and utter agony in her voice but also by the twisted expression that adorned her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and tears were falling steadily from the corners of her eyes and into her hair.

"My head hurts. And my body hurts. What have you done to me?" She gasped out and opened her eyes to stare at him with pain-glazed pink orbs.

"It's the collar I placed on you. It was a -gift- from my master. It forces the wearer to be truthful. And it has worked splendidly." Grima allowed his eyes to pass over her form that was writhing on the straw mattress. Gone were the scales and in their place smooth, pale skin that was unmarked save for a few pearly white scars. The only thing that marred her form now was the demonic eyes that stared into him.

"Tell me your name." Grima ordered with a sense of malevolent glee.

"I have many names." The woman whimpered and then began to moan again. She rolled away from his gaze and curled into a ball her hands still clutching at her temples.

"Tell me the name you use currently." He snapped, displeased by her avoidance. It seemed he would have to be specific as the collar did not demand the entire truth. An answer that was truthful would be accepted and so the Wormtongue would have to work hard. This could be very fun. Especially if she resisted and he was forced to use physical means. Grima turned to the door and pushed the wood into the frame and then turned to face his victim with a smile.

"Where to begin?"

~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So there we go! Hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter. We're on 480 reviews! I am overwhelmed by the response and the helpful and kind words you all have left! Maybe we can reach 500 for next time? I love each and every review I get so please send me more!

**Thanks to:  
><strong>  
><span><strong>Danda225, californiamermaid, Kistelle, Nebriniel Peredhil, Fellowship of Avengers, Rorythedragon, selene344, Emzy2k11, Mary Elrondile, DragonOwl, Ellie Park 72/13, DragonBlade1000, jonnioholo 7/7/13, DJpaigeDJ, Sakari13Lennie, Kenpachi's Vixen**  
><span><strong>CherryBlossomTrinity<strong> – Thank you for reviewing! I love it when a new reader tells me that they are still enjoying this fic!  
><span><strong>emzers 77/13** – Ammy is going to get two new forms very soon! It's going to happen very quickly and because of certain things and blah, blah, blah can't tell you anything cause it'll spoil the plot but yes; she is going to get new animal forms!  
><strong><span>TheBurntWaffle<span>**- Thank you sooo much for what you wrote! I read it and it made me smile. I feel truly humble.


	27. Chapter 6 (26) Your Muchness

**A/N**: Sorry it's taken so long! But here's the latest chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<strong>

Chapter 6 (26)

Lost Your Muchness

"You used to be much more… "muchier". You've lost your muchness." –_ Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland_

~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~

* * *

><p>Pippin had been awake for several hours now. The Uruk-hai had been running through the night and even though the poor Hobbit had been desperately concerned about Merry, who had feigned off his heart problem, the smaller Hobbit had not been able to stay awake through the night.<p>

Pippin had slept fitfully, after all it was quite difficult to get any proper sleep when one is being bounced around on the back of an Uruk-hai like a sack of potatoes. The short sleep he had been getting had been interrupted just after sunrise when he had viciously woken from the light slumber he was in. Merry had woken too and had tightened his arms around the neck of the Uruk-hai carrying him, almost causing the Uruk to stumble.

Whilst Pippin had been impressed by Merry's show of strength neither Hobbit had known why they had suddenly felt a deep pain in their hearts nor why they had heard a woman screaming in their minds. It had only been for a split second but the sound had plucked at the hearts of the already worried Halflings and as they got further and further from their companions the pair began to exchange concerned looks.

That morning the Uruk-hai stopped for a break, refusing to go any further until they had rested. Not once in the three days since Amon Hen had the party stopped for a rest. Food was eaten on the go and toilet breaks were non-existent. Even when Pippin and Merry had said they needed to answer the call of nature the Uruks had not stopped the party, instead the Uruks bearing the Hobbits had fallen to the back of the group, paused long enough for the Hobbits to relieve themselves before swinging their cargo back up onto their backs like bags of produce.

"Merry?" Pippin whispered as the Uruks came to a halt. "Merry, are you alright?"

Merry didn't answer but his head lolled back on his neck, copper curls flattened and limp as they reflected the ill Hobbit's state.

"Quiet back there!" one of the Uruks shouted back but Pippin would not be cowed, Merry was sick and needed water.

"My friend is sick! He needs water! He'll die!" Pippin shouted, his voice wavering slightly but he would not give up.

"Give him some grog!" The Uruk shouted once more and then another began to pour a viscous brown- almost black- liquid down Merry's throat. The poor Hobbit did not wake fully for a few seconds and so the slimy, sticky drink bubbled out of his mouth and oozed down his neck; into his cloak and some of it evening making its way into his hair mixing with the blood that already matted the curls.

"Stop!" Pippin cried and strained towards Merry but he could do nothing as his hands were tightly bound. Merry startled awake and spluttered, swallowing some of the grog but spitting the rest of it out over the shoulder of his captor.

The Uruk-hai found this hilarious and many lewd comments and general nastiness was had. Merry looked at Pippin with glazed eyes.

"Don't worry about me Pip. I'll be fine." With that the taller Hobbit nodded off again but this time his breathing seemed easier and Pippin managed to relax slightly, his body releasing some of the built up anxiety that had been plaguing him since dawn.

Something stirred up the Uruk-hai and Pippin watched as orcs crept from behind the rocks that surrounded the group. More shouting commenced and the Hobbit wondered that any of them could hear anything with the amount of noise they were all succeeding in creating.

"Move out! We don't stop again until we've lost the bastards following us!" The lead Uruk-hai yelled down the line of Uruk-hai.

"Aragorn?" Pippin muttered as he thought about who could be pursuing the Uruk-hai and why indeed anyone would want to pursue a group of Uruk-hai in the first place. Searching about his person he looked for anyway to leave a sign that could be understood by the Fellowship, if indeed it was them chasing the Uruk-hai.

His hands tethered left Pippin few options save for tearing off the brooch that fastened his cloak tightly under his neck. The Hobbit spent several precious seconds clasping at the leaf's edge with his teeth before managing to get a solid grip and pull it quickly and silently through the fabric. The pin came away soundlessly and Pippin marvelled again at the amazing properties of elf craftsmanship for undoubtedly, any other material made by Man or even Hobbit would have been much harder to tear through and would have made far too much noise to be subtle.

Pippin spat the brooch out as far away from the trampling Uruk-hai's feet as he could and then all he could do was hope that the green and silver leaf would not be buried too far in the mud that neither Aragorn nor Legolas could find it.

In the meantime all Pippin could do was to wait and hope that either their captors would become tired, lax in their watch over the Hobbits or that some miracle happened and the two Halflings were rescued. To be honest Pippin wasn't betting on the latter as the pursuers could be too far behind to have any effect on the Uruk-hai except for driving them forward.  
>No, Pippin would have to wait and watch for an opportunity to escape and even if Merry was too ill to move the fairer-haired Hobbit would drag his dearest friend away from danger if necessary. All it would take would be courage and Lady Galadriel had said his time would come; maybe Pippin would find his courage sooner than expected.<p>

**~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~**

Ammy lay limply on the straw mattress. Grima had left her cell several hours ago but the young albino could not find the energy, strength or will to move. Every cell, every bone, joint and muscle of her body throbbed with pain. Even the slight movement of her hair as it shifted in the tiny invisible breeze that brought cold air into her dank chamber sent pain shooting through her already throbbing scalp.

From what she could surmise the pain was from two different places; pain from being unable to transform and pain from within her very mind. The torment that came from being constricted to a purely human form was just about bearable as it came and went as her body repeatedly tried and failed to transform into any animal. The collar of Truth that Grima had fastened around her neck would only allow her true form and as the newly-discovered Ame-no-Mihashira had yet to discover all of her forms and choose one to be her dominant animal, her human body that was so much frailer and weaker was the 'truth'.

As Grima had questioned her Ammy had evaded giving him the whole truth, tricking him had been fairly easy as he had taken a while to cotton on to the fact that he had to be incredibly specific as to how he phrased his questions.

"What are you?" had been his first question and despite her almost delirious state Ammy had nearly sniggered.

Her answer was:

"Female." Followed by a scream or two of pain meant that the repulsive man had to wait several minutes before he could rephrase his question.

"What type of female are you?"

"Depends who you ask; some might say I'm overconfident, cocky and far too self-assured whilst others would say I'm timid, shy and rather dull."

That reply had caused the man to lash out in fury and Ammy's ribs had felt his annoyance. After several different phrases, beatings and verbal insults Grima had learnt very little. The sallow-skinned man had left with the knowledge that; she was female, called Aneira, travelled a lot, had no idea where she was and that she found him beyond repulsive.

Calling him a foul, loathsome, worm with all the attractiveness of a cave troll and the intelligence of an earwig had sent the man into a flurry of fists. During the punishment Ammy had felt her bottom lip split open, the skin under her left eye tear open from a ring he wore, several of the muscles in her arms and legs bruise and her ribs had protested quite severely at the treatment. After that Wormtongue had thought her subdued and attempted to examine her body.

His hands had caressed her white hair, running the spider web thin strands through bony fingers and studying the sheer lack of colour that made up her hair. After that he had trailed the tips of his nails over her bruised cheeks and down her neck to her collarbone where he had pressed the pads of his fingers over the bone that rose to her shoulder.

Wormtongue seemed to find her paleness fascinating and the softness of her skin was obviously pleasurable to him as he stroked her collar bone and neck for several minutes. The whole time Ammy could do nothing as not only was her body too sore to make any move to stop him but her head was pulsating yet again as something drove itself against her mind over and over and over. The pain that she felt had caused her to forget all outside sensation and so when Ammy finally came back to awareness of the cell it was when Grima had dared to run his hands down the collar of her shirt and was making his way to the swell of her breast.

Fury, rage, pain and panic had flooded Amaterasu and she'd summoned enough energy to fling his hand off her body and when he tried again she lunged forward and bit into his arm with her teeth. Despite no longer having the sharp canines of the tigress, the fangs of the cobra or the gleaming white teeth of the dragon Ammy managed to puncture his skin and draw blood.

The liquid had filled her mouth quickly as her teeth had sunk down further. Grima had screamed and jerked back trying to retrieve his arm. His other hand had slapped at Ammy's face until she relinquished her hold and finally Wormtongue retreated to lick his wounds, salvage his pride and concoct better worded questions to interrogate Ammy with.

Ammy knew when Grima returned his questions would allow less room for skirting around the full truth and she also knew that he would try to pleasure himself further using her body. Her actions would only have aggravated him and so next time he would probably restrain her.

The albino lay on her back, bruised and limp as yet another wave of pain ran through her head. This pain was almost unbearable as it seemed to be within her mind and outside, like a wave smashing against rocks on the outside and on the inside it was if someone was slamming a shield up against the wave each time. The shield however was beginning to weaken and each blow from external forces seemed to drive further into Ammy's mind.

The woman knew soon that her mind would not be her own as the external force would gain entry to her thoughts, feelings and very soul. That was if the pain didn't drive her mad.

"Izanami?" Ammy whispered into the air and watched fascinatedly as a small cloud of steam puffed into the cold air and then vanished.

The albino waited several seconds before trying again.

"Izanami, are you there? Please don't ignore me!"

'_I'm here child.'_ Izanami's voice was even softer than Ammy's and her words were slurred as if she were too tired to annunciate clearly.

"What is going on? I can sense something or someone trying to enter my mind. I'm being attacked from both outside my mind and body and I really need you to tell me what's going on." Ammy whimpered and tears began to roll down her cheeks once more as the pain in her head increased.

'_Someone has found you. One of our kind. They're trying to break into your mind, for what reason I know not. I have created several barriers, traps and corridors for the intruder to pass before they can access your mind freely but whoever it is, is far stronger than I or you. They broke down the first barriers in mere minutes and have since unwoven or used brute force on the majority of the traps. The maze I created halfway through has been giving them some trouble but a few minutes ago they reached through to the other side and have returned to smashing through the barriers. I estimate only three or so are left and they are the strongest I could make. So you should have several more hours but by nightfall only I will stand in defence of your mind._'

Izanami seemed to fade away slightly and Ammy allowed the other being to retreat, the younger woman absorbed in trying to think of a way to defeat the intruder and Grima.

"Is there any way I can aid you Izanami?" Ammy asked and anxiously awaited her reply. The pounding in her head had seemed to cease or disappear for a time and the younger woman was eager to take advantage of this respite.

'_If you were in animal form it would be easier as I could hide your intelligence, memories, and all the things that make you, you, behind the mind of an animal. There is only one other option at the moment and I won't use it.'_ Izanami seemed to rally in strength and Ammy could feel resolve fill her body.

"What is the other option? Tell me."

Silence rang in Ammy's mind and in the cold cell. Whilst Izanami was attempting to outlast her Ammy watched her breath's mist and curl in the cold air. The puffs did not last long but they were infinitely more interesting than the cave and kept her mind off her sore body and head.

Ammy found her mind drifting to the Fellowship and she wondered where everyone was. Boromir she knew had passed from this world but she had no idea whether Frodo and Sam were any closer to Mordor or if Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had discovered what had happened to Merry and Pippin. She knew that the three would not abandoned Merry or Pippin to a cruel fate. Her only regret was that they had become separated so easily. Just as she was recalling some of the more relaxed parts of their journey; when the Fellowship had told stories, swapped jokes and memories and just generally bonded as a group, Izanami began to speak.

'_There is something I could do that would prevent anyone from gaining information or control. But I have never seen anyone survive this treatment.'_

Amaterasu swallowed nervously before steeling her resolve.

"Tell me."

**~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~**

'_A long time ago, when my people were still young we did not realise that the bonds we made to people close to us; family, friends, comrades and so on left our minds vulnerable. Some of our more disreputable kinsman took advantage of this and began experimenting.  
>However one of our healers discovered that he could seal away the essence of our souls, our very beings in a cage that is impenetrable. The only downside to this was that it left the patient mad, or seemingly mad. If I were to do it to you, you would no longer be Amaterasu, Teru or even Aneira. You would instead be a mismatch of information, vulnerable and weak like a child. There is another reason I cannot do this to you apart from the fact that I will not turn you insane.<br>In order to do the sealing there has to be three participants; the sealer, the sealed and the saviour. The sealer would be me, the sealed you and we would need one more to be the saviour. The saviour would be told a series of words that when spoken into your ear would unlock the cage and return your sanity.  
>As I said earlier I have only seen this done once before and the sealed was left insane until he died of old age. The saviour who had his freeing words was killed in battle and thus the sealed was lost to us. I will not subject you to that.' <em>

"If we had someone else in this cell would you do it?" Ammy rasped. Her throat and mouth had gotten steadily dryer as Izanami had continued and the albino had felt her breath catch often in her throat at the thought of going insane.

'_No. I would only do it with someone you truly trusted. Someone we could rely on to be honourable, trustworthy and who would do all they could to remain alive in order to return you to your right self.'_

Ammy chuckled darkly at Izanami's words. The laughter rolled up through her cracked ribs and dry throat to sound weakly in the room. It was a dry, hacking chuckle that was eerily strange and discomforted both females.

"We haven't exactly got that luxury, people I trust are far away from here or in a different world. If it came down to it, I would rather be temporarily insane than sell out Frodo, Sam and the Ring or any of my other friends. I would also rather be off my rocker than allow someone to control me. Izanami, if by some freak chance someone else is locked up in this poky, damp, cold cell with me then I command you to do the procedure. Seal my soul away so that no one can use it."

'_I won't. Anyone who comes in this cell will have aggravated Grima and probably is his enemy too. We have no idea if we can trust them. I will not risk your life Amaterasu.'_

"If someone came in this cell, you would do it. You have to. If insanity is the only solution so be it. Besides," Ammy chuckled hoarsely and then winced as her ribs throbbed. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Unite against a common foe and all that. If Dwarfs and Elves can work together than I think I could accept going insane and trusting the return of my rather welcome sanity to a person who is no friend of Wormtongue."

'_Amaterasu…'_ Izanami began but was silenced when Amaterasu began to whimper and writhe as the pounding pain returned to her head. The outside force was hammering itself against her barriers repeatedly and seemed to be angered at the resistance it met.

As the pain continued Ammy lost track of time until she eventually and gratefully passed out; her battered and bruised body gratefully relinquishing itself into the embrace of blissful ignorance.

~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~

Amaterasu was woken as sounds of angered cries and futile struggles invaded her cell. Holding back a long groan of pain the albino woman opened her eyes and turned her head to see the newcomers. Grima stood before her, a lit torch clasped in his hand whilst two men were dragging a third who was slumped between them.

The third man had long blonde hair and it hung down obscuring his face from Ammy's view. He was coughing and retching as the Grima's men tied his legs together and then pulled his arms back behind him.

As they pulled rather harshly and aggressively on his arms the long blond-haired man's head reared back and a hiss of air escaped his clenched teeth. As his hair flew back to fall around his face Ammy could see that it was in fact Eomer. The man who had searched so desperately for Theodred.

"Look Aneira. You have a new companion. I will restrain him of course, we can't have him laying his filthy hands on you. Our newly banished Lord will be remaining here until just after sunset. Enjoy the brief companionship as I shall return to question you further Aneira. Next time I will not be so gentle so you may wish to contemplate whether you will resist me again? If you submit I could make this all much easier and far less painful for you. My little demon." Grima's fingers ran down her cheek and Ammy waited until they began an upward motion towards her eye before twisting her head enough to bite at his fingers.

Grima yelped and dropped the torch which clattered to the floor and into a puddle, the smoke rising and steam hissing from the small amount of water that had subdued the flames. Ammy hung on grimly and wrinkled her nose as the taste of dirt and general uncleanliness pervaded her mouth.

"Release me!" Grima screeched and went to hit at the woman but before he could Eomer stuck his bound legs between Grima's and tripped the sallow-skinned man.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to treat women with respect?" Eomer spat at Grima, a small smirk on his face. Despite being incapacitated the Marshall of the Riddermark would not bow down to the insidious worm who sought to ruin Rohan. "You cannot have my sister and so you chain women down her and force your touch upon them. You disgust me."

Ammy had released Grima's fingers from between her teeth as the man had fallen and she now watched helplessly as Grima laid blow after blow after blow upon Eomer. The blond man could only allow the beating but fortunately Grima's pride soon overcame him and he retreated from the cell, leaving only one torch lit in a flimsy bracket near the door.

The heavy wood door swung shut and the key in the lock was resolutely turned and as the bolts slid home the resounding 'click' they made echoed loudly in the cell despite Eomer's pants and Ammy's soft breaths.

"So…" Ammy began as she lay prone under Eomer's gaze. "What exactly did you do to infuriate our, oh so generous captor?"

Eomer wriggled slightly to ease his bound arms and hands and propped himself up further against the damp wall. He turned his head to the side and spat out a small portion of blood onto the floor. His lips were coated in the deep red liquid and Ammy struggled not to be repulsed by the blood trickling down. Eomer looked ever so slightly vampiric and being locked up in a small dark cave was not exactly quieting her rather imaginative thoughts about blood-sucking creatures.

"I tried to force an admission from him. Saruman's orcs have been invading our land," Eomer began but was cut off when Ammy quickly questioned him.

"Exactly what is this country called? The way I came into your land was not exactly normal and there weren't any signposts around for me to look at. And who is Saruman?"

Eomer stared at the albino in disbelief. Not only had he never seen this pale woman before but she didn't even have any clue where she was.

"This is Rohan. And the citadel above us is Edoras, the home of the horse lords. Saruman is a white wizard who lives in the north near the Misty Mountains in a fortress called Isengard. Orcs have been terrorising our land and all of them bear the white hand of Saruman. I called Wormtongue out on his deception. He has been poisoning the King's mind with his vile words, all because Grima desires my younger sister as a reward for his efforts. I tried to stop him but did not realise all those loyal to me had been forced out of Edoras and only those few loyal to the King remained in the town. Unfortunately when I confronted Wormtongue in the Hall only Grima's henchmen were around and they took me by surprise. The rest you know. But tell me, why are you here?"

Eomer's gaze was curious as his brown eyes looked over her bruised and battered form. He took in her shallow breaths that rasped in her throat, the cut on her lip and below her eye and the many already purpling bruises that were scattered over her limbs.

"I am not human. You recall the white horse that you found Theodred and Brego with?" Eomer nodded and Ammy grinned.

"Well that's me. I am one of an ancient race; the Ame-no-Mihashira and I was journeying with nine others when we were attacked and separated. I tried to find some of my companions but having no knowledge of this world I was forced to turn and look for civilisation instead. I found Theodred and chose to accompany him. We were ambushed by the river and after a long battle Theodred was knocked down into the river. Brego and I leapt in after him and found him further back downstream. There I tried to make him as comfortable as possible and we waited for any sign of you."

Eomer had looked disbelieving at her tale but when Ammy said that Theodred had called out for him and for his father the young warrior seemed to suspend disbelief.

"So you are Aneira?"

"In a matter of speaking. Aneira is the name Theodred gave me. My true name is Amaterasu, but I would not give Grima my true name. Too many people search for me and I could put many people in danger."

"Who were your companions?"

Ammy fought against the compulsion on the collar around her neck and tried not to tell Eomer the truth but then suddenly she decided to trust the Rohan soldier. Maybe, just maybe, he could be the ticket to defeating Grima temporarily. It seemed to Ammy that fate had brought Eomer to her and Theodred, wounded and dying had trusted the man implicitly. Ammy would give Eomer the truth and hope that he would be honourable…

**~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~**

The pair talked for several hours; Ammy regaling the Rohirrim with the tale of her arrival into this world, her companions and she even told him about Izanami who had fallen silent inside her mind.

As sunset approached Ammy knew it was time to make a decision. She relayed all that Izanami had said to her earlier in the day and despite Izanami's feeble and weak protestations she told Eomer that if he died he would be condemning her to insanity.

The bearded man had seemed to lose all colour in his face when Ammy told him that she would be relying on him to restore her mind. The Ame-no-Mihashira couldn't blame him; after all it was a big responsibility.

'_You can't do this Amaterasu…'_ Izanami protested weakly. _'You have no guarantee that this man will do right by you.'_

'_You make it sound like he's gotten me pregnant. I trust him. He has told us much about himself, his sister, his cousin, his uncle and his people. If I could or wanted to I could bring his people to their knees. I know all their weaknesses and in particular I know Eomer's. And I have trusted him similarly. Besides, he spent a night searching for his cousin in the rain when there was little chance of Theodred having survived. A man with that much determination and honour is trustworthy. Even if he isn't, I shall never know shall I?'_ Ammy laughed bitterly.

'_You have not told Eomer all. You conveniently skirted around the reason for the Fellowship and you have omitted the Yata-no-Kagami altogether.' _Izanami carped at the younger woman but despite her harsh words and mocking tone Amaterasu knew that Izanami would seal her soul away.

"I trust him." Amaterasu spoke out loud to both Eomer and Izanami. "You will do this for me, won't you Eomer? I would rather die than betray my friends or my people but this is the only option left to me. This way Grima will not gain any information from me and the force invading my mind will be left with nothing more than a useless lunatic."

Eomer swallowed and then nodded his head. Relief flooded Ammy and she felt a couple of tears slink down her cheeks.

"Come closer and I shall whisper the words that shall release me from my mental prison to you. I do not dare saying them loudly in case there is a rat lurking outside the door."

Eomer slid down the damp wall until he was on his side and then he rolled himself across the floor until he lay right beside Ammy. She managed to cover the remaining inches to his ear and soon her soft breaths puffed next to his head and her lips brushed the edge of his ear.

As soon as she was done Ammy slumped back onto the straw mattress. Her strength was almost gone and Izanami was frantically chanting words in her head. There remained but one barrier between Ammy's mind and the malevolent being was shrieking and pounding against her mind; like a dog who has caught the scent of its prey and is being driven into a frenzied state at being apart from the weaker animal.

"Thank you Eomer." Ammy whispered and the man did nothing but nod softly. This woman had more courage than most men, he could not even think of willingly going insane let alone trusting the return of his sanity to one whom despite many hours of conversation with was still basically a stranger.

The key to the cell was inserted into the lcok and Eomer hastily rolled away across the floor from Ammy, hoping that Izanami would succeed in time.

Just as the door swung open to reveal Grima standing in the threshold Ammy's eyes rolled back in her head and her body began to convulse. The darkly garbed man strode across the room and knelt next to the woman.

Ammy's body was writhing and contorting and her eyes were rolled back in her head. Foam and spit began to gather in the corners of her mouth and despite Grima trying to hold her down her body still thudded repeatedly against the stone floor.

"What devilry is this?" Grima whispered as he watched the convulsing woman. Her hair had fanned out in her fit and now lay in a white tangle around her frame. Eomer did not reply, his breath held as he waited for Ammy to regain consciousness and for the tremors to cease.

Her lips had begun to turn blue when finally the wild contortions slowed until her body was only jerking spasmodically. Colour returned to her cheeks and lips and her eyes slipped shut.

Grima who had retreated back towards the door when he could not still her frenzied movements crept forward to loom over her now almost still body.

"What did you do to her Eomer?" Grima barked out as his pale grey eyes searched her body for any sign of poison.

"I did nothing. She has been screaming in pain like a wounded animal for the last few hours. Finally she passed out and remained silent. When you arrived she had been coherent for mere minutes before she entered into this seizure." Eomer kept his words brief and concise. The closer he kept to the truth and the less embellished his story was the more likely Wormtongue would believe him and so Amaterasu's secret would be safe.

The two men waited in silence for the woman to finally regain consciousness. After several tense minutes in which Eomer began to worry that something had gone wrong and that he should use the words that Ammy had given him, the albino began to stir.

Her eyelids fluttered and then opened fully to reveal pale red orbs that seemed bright, too bright. She sat up, heedless of her injuries and looked around the cell.

"Hello." She said and then smiled politely.

"Aneira?" Eomer said softly.

"Whose that?" the albino said and then lolled her head onto her left shoulder and regarded the men.

"You are Aneira." Grima snapped and then shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Am I?" She looked confused and then switched her head over to her other shoulder. "I'm afraid I don't know who I am today. I'm not the same as I was when I woke up this morning and I think I might have changed several times since then. Please could one of you tell me where I am?"

Grima stepped forward and crouched down in front of the white-haired woman his face close to her hears and his confused and angered eyes staring into hers.

"You are in a cell. You are my captive. I found you doing devilry, witchcraft." Spit flew from his mouth and landed on her cheek but the woman did not flinch.

"Magic? Truly? Wow, I thought Hogwarts wasn't real? Are you Professor Snape then? You do have the hair for it, but you lack the confidence and self-assured-ness." Aneira babbled as she looked at Grima and then peered around to look at Eomer.

"And I suppose if this is truly a place where witchcraft is possible and we have already established that this man who is right in front of me, and smells truly awful, that must make the blondie over in the corner there Professor Lockhart. And who am I?"

"I thought you were Aneira?!" Grima roared and Aneira turned her attention back to him.

"I suppose I might have been at one point. But I think now I'm Luna Lovegood? Do you know where I can find the Cheshire Cat? We were going to a tea party but I'm afraid I got lost. The Mad Hatter and the March Hare are waiting for me and we shall have tea and tarts baked by the Queen of Hearts."

Her voice was light and childish and Grima reeled back as she gave the man an innocent smile.

"What has happened to you?" He whispered .

"I believe," Ammy began gravely. "I may have lost my muchness."

**~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** SO…. Just want to say that I own neither Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll or Harry Potter by J. . They just suited the story rather well so I borrowed. I apologise for the late update but various things have been happening in Real Life and also this chapter would not write out well… This is the product of several weeks work and I am sorry it is not a higher standard. Also to those of you who are observant you may have noticed that my pen-name has changed. This is because I have been writing other stories, that haven't been published on any site yet, under this pen-name. Thus it seems to be a better name; I shall now be known as MusesatMidnight, or MaM for short! ;)

Thanks to all those who left reviews and to those people who are now following or favourite-d this small work.

**Thanks to:**  
>TheBurntWaffle, Sakari13Lennie, Nebriniel Peredhil, GleekLover2012 85/13, jesskalynn4, Emzy2k11, Fellowship of Avengers, DragonOwl, DragonBlade1000, CherryBlossomTrinity, Kistelle, WingsOfAHummingbrid  
>Danda225- Her forms are based on the Chinese Zodiac, so her last form was a horse… If you find a list of the Zodiac animals in order then the next should be sheepram.


	28. Chapter 7 (27) Drive out Darkness

~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~

Chapter 7 (27)

_Drive out Darkness_

"_Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." –Martin Luther King Jr., A Testament of Hope_

~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~

* * *

><p>Eomer cursed as he was thrown bodily from Edoras. It was the middle of the night and his captors hadn't exactly been gentle when they threw him through the wooden gates. His horse, Tanwen stood patiently outside the citadel with her saddle and Eomer's packs and shield strapped to her body.<p>

The grey mare with the red streaked mane shifted and pranced when Eomer stood and began to walk towards her. Tanwen knew she had waited too long and that something dreadful had happened judging by Eomer's appearance. She could also smell Amaterasu on Eomer's skin and clothes but only faintly, as if the Marshall had only been in direct contact with the Ame-no-Mihashira for a few brief seconds.

Worry pervaded her being and she whinnied nervously as Eomer mounted up.

The banished Marshall looked back up at his home with sadness, he did not know what he would do. His life had been spent defending his people and home. He would continue to do so. Riding out away from Edoras Eomer was gratified to see his Rohirrim waiting for him on the horizon.

Spurring Tanwen into a canter the pair rode up to the group of soldiers and Eomer surveyed the familiar faces with a feeling of camaraderie surging up in his chest.

"Rohirrim!" Eomer yelled out and immediately every eye was upon him. "We have been banished from our home. We have been labelled traitors and treasonous dogs! But we are no such thing. We will ride out across our homeland, we will find the orcs that plague or villages and kill our people and we will slaughter them where they stand! We will defend our country and its people until the last man! Are you with me?"

A roar of approval was shouted into the dusk and Eomer raised his sword above his head.

"Rohirrim, Ride out!" the banished Lord shouted and the group charged off across the plains, led by Tanwen and Eomer.

Tanwen had been searching for her sister's presence whilst Eomer was giving his speech and she thought she had located her sister. One of the benefits of being twins was that the pair could sense where the other was and could feel if they were hurt or scared. So far Tanwen could tell that Tangwen was to the North, near Isengard and so the grey mare with fire-red mane set her hooves in that direction and could only pray that she reached her sister in time to save Amaterasu.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>Aneira had been moved from the dark and dingy cell that lay under the citadel. She was now situated in a room in the hall, chained now to a bedpost instead of a wall. The slimy man who had chained her up seemed rather annoyed by something and had beaten her several times. Bruises had flourished on her arms, legs, stomach and probably on her face. Blood had dripped into her mouth and Aneira was quite sure she wasn't a vampire. The taste of blood was doing nothing for her apart from making her feel queasy. But then again she wasn't sure whether it was because it was her own blood (did vampires only like the taste of other people's blood?), but she wasn't sparkly either so the woman decided she officially wasn't a vampire.<p>

Time seemed to pass so slowly in this room. There was no noise from outside the room and nothing within reach with which to occupy herself. Aneira's stomach growled and hunger panged at her gut. She wished she could remember the last time she had eaten, in fact she wished she could remember anything. She knew basic things such as what things were called, how they worked and so on. Details and memories however were gone, nothing but the random images and words that flittered into her mind when she tried to grasp at anything solid.

All she could do was sit on the stone floor, curled up in a smallish circle with her bare legs pressed against the flagstones. Aneira leant her head against the frame of the bed and watched dust dance in the sunlight that streamed through the small window. Tiny particles darting and swirling in unseen eddies of air that flowed through the room. They glimmered and shone brightly in the otherwise dank and dark room and Aneira found herself able to sit and mindlessly stare at the sight.

As the day drew on the sunlight began to fade from the window and soon Aneira was hoping that the slimy man would return and possibly bring food. Her mind could not focus on anything and she felt oh so weak. Perhaps a nap was a good idea…

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>Gimli grunted as he trotted along steadily behind Aragorn and Legolas. For two days now they had been tracking the Uruk-hai with little rest. Tangwen was easily able to keep pace with the Ranger but for some reason she had taken to running alongside the Dwarf filling the air with soft chatter about various things from her relationship with her sister to her journeys round Middle Earth for the last two and a half thousand years or so.<p>

Despite being almost exhausted Gimli had found himself entrance by the tales Tangwen had been imparting. The wealth of knowledge that the Ame-no-Mihashira possessed was astounding and she had been to several of the Dwarf Kingdoms including the halls of Erebor.

"Stop!" Aragorn called out. "Riders approach, take cover! We do not know if they are friend or foe."

The group ducked behind one of the many rocks that littered the landscape. Quite frankly Gimli was glad of the moment's respite even if it did delay them from their mission. Tangwen leapt onto his shoulder and balanced there. The Dwarf did not dare move for fear of knocking the slighter creature with his helmet but he could see that she was listening as her ears were pricked forward and her mismatched eyes were alert.

"They are no foe!" Tangwen said suddenly after a moment as the riders thundered past. "They are the Rohirrim - and my sister is among them!" The white fox leapt off Gimli's shoulder and scampered round the rock closely followed by Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

"Riders of Rohan, what news of the Riddermark?" Aragorn called out and was pleased and wary of the speed with which the mounted warriors turned their steeds and began to charge back towards the small group.

The leader wore a helm with a long white plume sprouting from the top and was seated upon a grey mare with bright red hairs throughout her mane. The Three Hunters immediately knew that this particular horse was Tangwen's sister as she was so unusual and the moment the riders had come to a stop in a circle around the strange quartet the leader had begun to speak but the horse was not keeping its head up like the rest of the equines who were agitated with their rider's tension. Instead this horse merely bent her head down and stared at the white fox that rose up onto her hind legs and placed her forepaws on the muzzle of the mare.

'_Tangwen!'_ Tanwen spoke through their mental connection. _'I have missed you my sister.'_

'_I have missed you too. What news do you bring? You seem greatly unsettled and distressed. Your fire is almost palpable!'_ Tangwen glanced concernedly over at the Trio but was calmed when they seemed to be talking tensely with Eomer but no weapons had been drawn.

'_Grima has taken control of Edoras. The King weakens by the hour and Eowyn has taken to avoiding all public places. Theodred has died, ambushed by Saruman's Uruk-hai. But I have more important news to tell you. One of our kind has become Grima's prisoner. Amaterasu her name was.'_

Tangwen let out a sharp bark of surprise that drew Gimli's attention but the Dwarf didn't dare move as weapons had been drawn and Legolas had gotten quite defensive over the idea of Gimli's head being removed. The Dwarf was rather chuffed at this, especially as Legolas had supposedly disliked his father, and the picture of Gimli that he kept hidden, when they had been captured in Mirkwood on the Quest to Erebor. In fact as his father told the story Legolas had called Gimli a goblin spawn or something of that ilk…

'_Amaterasu?! You are sure Tanwen?'_ Tangwen was sharp and cold in her tone as worry began to consume her. If the younger Ame-no-Mihashira was Grima's prisoner she could not begin to think of the horrid things the repulsive man would do to the vulnerable female.

'_Positive. Grima saw her transform; she is still unable to control her transformations. You remember how difficult it was for us when we were young. But Amaterasu always transforms back to her humanoid form at sunset and Grima saw her. Now he has called her a witch and locked her up in one of the cells beneath the hill. What's worse is he has some collar upon her neck that prevents her from transforming. The Black Speech is carved into it and so my foxfire was useless. Maybe your power may have some effect?'_

Tangwen cursed and then nuzzled her sister's larger face. It seemed that the Trio had finished their conversation with Eomer and by the looks on their faces it had not been good news.

'_I will go as soon as I am able to assist Amaterasu. My new companions are searching for their friends who have been taken captive. They are going towards Fangorn and the animals have whispered rumours of a White Wizard roaming the Forest which I was going to investigate but now you have told me this grave news I think I must part ways with them now. I will be at Edoras before sundown. Until we meet again; may the sun shine upon you.'_

'_Until we meet again; and the moon and stars smile upon us.'_ Tanwen whickered softly at her sister before obeying the slight pull on the reins from Eomer and moving away.

The Rohirrim cantered away brave warriors defending their homeland and Tangwen felt a sharp pain in her heart after being reunited for a brief moment with her twin before the pain eased into a dull throb.

"What news?" The fox turned to her companions who were all grim-faced.

"Eomer said that they slew the Uruks during the night and saw no sign of any Halflings." Aragorn's voice was harsh and tense, pain lancing his words and the Man refused to look at his companions, concentrating instead on checking the saddle on the horse that Eomer had gifted to him. Legolas had mounted the other horse and pulled Gimli up behind him.

"What are we doing now?" Tangwen asked as the Dunedain mounted up and gathered the reins in his hands.

"We are going to search for our friends. If they have indeed perished they deserve a proper burial and if they have escaped slaughter we owe it to them to find them." Legolas spoke softly as he looked down at the white vixen.

"I shall part ways with you from here. I must go to Edoras. Until we meet again; may the sun shine upon you."

With those parting words the white vixen turned and began to run swiftly across the land, a white blur that bobbed and weaved with the contours of the earth before suddenly leaping into the air and mid-jump transformed into a snowy owl that began to wing its way across the sky until not even Legolas's keen eyes could see her.

"Come." Aragorn called as he guided Hasufel, a brown stallion into a canter and towards the edge of Fangorn were smoke was rising into the sky.

Legolas glanced back one more time in the direction that Tangwen had flown before guiding his grey horse after Aragorn.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>"Answer me!" Grima screamed at the woman who lay sprawled upon his floor. For several hours now he had been questioning her; trying to determine what had happened but all he had received in reply were vague phrases and mumbled words. In his anger he had lashed out at the prone and defenceless albino and one particularly vicious blow had sent her tumbling to the ground with her head making a loud and brittle sound on the floor. Blood was dripping from a particularly deep cut on the side of her scalp, the place where her head had made contact with the stone floor and her eyes had begun to glaze over.<p>

"I do not speak as I think, I do not think as I should, and so it all goes on in helpless darkness._*Franz Kafka_" Aneira mumbled almost soundlessly. Her lips were barely moving as they shaped the words and her dehydrated skin was peeling over the soft flesh of her mouth as it moved.

Screaming in anger Grimas grabbed Aneira's long white hair and pulled her up from the floor using the thick mass of strands as a rope. The pain shooting through her already tender scalp sent Aneira up onto her knees as she tried to ease the pulling. Once she was kneeling Grima knelt behind her and pulled her back to him so that her back was pressed against his front. The Man made no move to conceal the shiver of delight that ran through him as her soft and curvaceous form sank into his.

Using his other hand he began to caress her bare arms, feeling the soft skin that was not marred by any scars only bruises that bloomed in various shades or purples and reds that contrasted in a sick display against the paleness of her skin. Aneira made no motion to move away and only let out a weak and low moan of discomfort before her eyes began to flicker as she lost herself in her mind once more.

Emboldened by the lack of reaction Wormtongue brought his hand up to her face and ran his knuckles along her cheek and across her lips. Still no response apart from fluttering lips that were making soundless words. His hand flattened and then he stroked his palm down over the column of her neck ignoring the gold collar that sat heavily at the base, down over her shoulder and into the curve of her ribs.

Grima was surprised that despite not having eaten for several days the woman's ribs were not more prominent. Even through the thin and bedraggled shirt he could feel the softness that lay beneath: a generous covering that he could not wait to grip and enjoy.

He brought his hand round to her stomach and then began to ascend, his hand gliding up until he reached the swell of her breast. Just as his hand made to explore further there was loud shouting from the hallway which lead to his room and letting a curse out the sallow-skinned man allowed the woman to fall onto her front. The shirt that she was wearing rode up slightly as she fell and Grima had to restrain himself from grasping at the tempting sight she now presented.

Loud and frantic knocks echoed through his dark chamber and he slunk over to the door only to find one of his henchmen outside. The brutes that he had employed were all rather thin and wiry looking with a savageness in their eyes, but despite their wild natures they were fairly thick and easily manipulated.

"What is it?!" Grima snapped. "I'm busy. I thought I told you not to disturb me!"

"There are visitors." The man grumbled out from between yellow and black teeth. Grima nearly recoiled at the stench that seeped from this man's mouth.

"Visitors? Who are they?" Grima was rather concerned. Anyone who wasn't a peasant, some waif or a horseman was considered a visitor. People had been flocking to Edoras for days on end seeking refuge and aid for their troubles but unfortunately the King was too ill to send aid. The amount of people in Edoras increased and so did those who were now camping outside the walls of the city. So far none of them had been of value or importance to Grima or his cause and as they were all people of Rohan Grima's henchmen paid little heed to them. For these visitors to have caught the attention of these mindless and pathetic brutes the newcomers must be important or very unusual.

"Who are they? Do not make me wait." Grima's voice trembled impetuously and he stamped his foot like a petulant child as fear began to take over.

The lackey stared back at him with gormless eyes before answering his voice slow and heavy as he stumbled over the short sentence.

"A Man, an Elf and one of those short things- a Dwarf."

Grima let out a barking laugh as the terror eased from his body. He could easily rid Edoras of a Man: a knife to the back during a brawl or a slip on the steps of the hall on a cold frosty morning. An Elf would be more difficult several men would be needed or poison perhaps. A Dwarf could be killed in his sleep if the assassin was light enough on his feet.

"Is that all? A Man and two creatures? We can be rid of them in a few days, possibly hours now that Eomer has gone. I had forgotten the meddlesome Marshall was gone. This will make murder so much easier. Bring them into the Hall and have someone go and prepare the King to receive his guests." Grima turned to go back into his chamber, it would be nearly half an hour before the King was ready to welcome the newcomers and in the meantime Wormtongue would enjoy the woman who lay in his room.

"Oh." The henchmen said as Grima turned. "There was 'nother one."

"Another what?" Grima snapped but didn't turn around.

" 'nother person. A wizard the guards at the gate said. Some wizard called Goddelf or Gadalf or Ga-"

"Gandalf?!" Grima shrieked.

"That one. Gandalf the Grey." The henchmen seemed pleased to finally have remembered but before he could congratulate himself he was being yelled at by the scrawny man in front of him.

"Gandalf the Grey! Then his companions are more formidable than I thought. Have them leave all their weapons at the entrance to the Hall. NO swords, knives, arrows, axes: no weapon is to enter this building. And make sure the wizard leaves his staff. Do not allow the wizard's staff near Theoden."

Grima swirled back into his chamber; his black cloak wrapped tightly around him and slammed the door to his chamber.

The brute ambled off to do as he was bid but along the way forgot that he was supposed to make sure the wizard left something at the door. Maybe it was his hat? Or his boots? Thinking as hard as he could (which was not that hard) the man gave his orders to one of Theoden's men who looked disgruntled at the order but nonetheless made sure it was carried out.

Upon re-entering his chamber Grima had paced back and forth across the room. His boots had scuffed the floor loudly and he had begun to nervously bite his fingernails. His master had supposedly dealt with Gandalf. But if it was just Gandalf the Grey then his power was not equal to Saruman's. The White Wizard was far stronger than the Grey and Saruman had the power of the Dark Lord on his side.

Thinking all this through had calmed Grima down somewhat and he began to feel more confident and self-assured. There was nothing Gandalf could do and so there was nothing for Grima to worry about.

Another knock sounded on his door and Grima pulled his cloak about him once more and turned to leave his chamber. He noticed Aneira had not moved from her place on the floor and when he turned to look at her he could not see her breathing. Her chest was not rising and falling and her eyes were glassy. Letting out a sharp sigh of frustration Grima opened his door to see two of his lackeys.

"Clear up the mess I've made. Dispose of the body somewhere." A shame, he thought to himself as he regarded the woman on the floor, the pale skin and white hair that was slowly turning red. But she is not Eowyn.

Grima left his chamber without a backward glance and so he did not see the edge of Aneira's lip curl into a smile and her chest begin to rise and fall very slowly, an almost imperceptible movement.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>Tangwen had been searching the prison cells beneath the Hall for several hours but could not find any trace of Amaterasu. All the cells were empty. The vixen cursed and then made her way through the town, nose to the ground as she searched for any scent that was not human. Something caught her attention. It was neither human nor animal but neither was it Ame-no-Mihashira. The scent was emanating from the stables and so the white canine slipped into the stable and slunk along the stalls until she reached the stall of a large brown stallion.<p>

Wary of the large stallion who was stamping and whinnying causing quite a cacophony of noise Tangwen nosed her way through the straw that lined the floor. The smell in this particular stall was ripe and heavy, as if the bedding had not be changed for several days and Tangwen fought down the urge to flee and save her sensitive nose. Just as she was about to give up her search a tiny hand pressed itself to her nose.

Yipping Tangwen leapt back in surprise. The sharp cry pierced even the stallion's whinnies and he turned his head to regard the fox in his stall with surprise. Tangwen curved her spin and tucked her legs and tail in under her torso and flattened her ears tightly to her head in order to look weaker. The stallion however ignored her and began to nose his way through the straw gently huffing away strands of straw and then physically moving damp bundles with his nose. Finally he stopped and moved away from the dent he had made.

Fresh straw had been bundled together and then buried under old straw. As Tangwen looked down into the hollow she saw a small red light and then the light seemed to gain shape and form until the Ame-no-Mihashira was staring down at a weak and terrified Tennyo. Once again the hand reached out to touch the wet nose of the vixen and this time Tangwen was not surprised and allowed the contact.

Tangwen knew there were no men nearby and so she transformed into her human form and then crouched down and picked up the Tennyo with careful hands. Turning to the stallion she looked at the sad brown eyes that looked at her. Being taller the woman could see that the stallion's coat was matted with sweat and dirt and his mane and tail were in a tangled mess. The smell rising from the animal was almost enough to overpower the stench of the dirty stall and as the Ame-no-Mihashira regarded the stallion she realized why he was in such a bad state.

"You were making sure this little one did not get taken away. You did not allow the men in to care for you in case she was found or they mucked her out by mistake. Oh you brilliant horse." Tangwen pressed her cheek to the stallion's neck and was pleased when he did not flinch away from her touch but rather seemed to settle into the contact.

"I will come back later, clean and brush you and I will muck out your stall. I promise." She kissed his neck before turning her attention back to the Tennyo that lay in her cupped hands.

"Did you come from Lothlorien little one?" She whispered softly to the pulsing red light that flickered brightly and then faded back to a dim and steady glow.

"Did you come alone?" Occasionally creatures ventured from their homes to see the rest of Middle Earth but Tenshi rarely left their safe havens. Another bright pulse of light and then the steady glow once more.

"Have you seen someone else like me? Another female?" A bright pulse of light.

"An Ame-no-Mihashira?" Another positive answer.

"Do you know where she is?" this time there was no change in the steady glow of light. Sighing Tangwen carefully placed the Tennyo on her head before shifting back into her vixen form.

The Tennyo was now lying safely ensconced between the foxes' ears and it seemed this was a familiar position for this particular tiny woman as she wove her fingers into the fur and gripped tightly but not hard.

Tangwen was just about to search the rest of the stall for any more clues when she heard the clatter of hooves and hushed voices talking. Wary of being spotted she slunk through the stables and slipped round the door only to see Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli dismounting the horses she had seen them mount earlier that day.

Tangwen weaved and darted through the legs of those who had gathered to see the newcomers until she was right by Gimli's feet. Barking loudly she got his attention and saw his ruddy face and eyes light up in a smile.

"Hello there lassie. Thought we may see you here."

The Dwarf's rumbling voice gained the attention of his other companions and soon there were four pairs of booted feet surrounding the vixen. Tangwen recognised both Aragorn and Legolas and when she looked at the white clad feet she was puzzled and slightly concerned that Saruman had entered Edoras.

Backing away she hit Legolas' feet and then pressed close to him before directing her gaze upward. A kind face stared down at her from behind long white hair and a short beard.

"Have no fear Tangwen." Legolas spoke. "It is Gandalf."

"A pleasure to meet you Tangwen. The Heavenly Treasures protect and teach us." Gandalf said and bowed low. When he looked back at the vixen he pleased to see the delight with which she regarded him. He supposed it had been several hundred years since anyone but her sister had said the traditional greeting to her. "I see however you are not alone. What is the light upon your head?"

Aragorn crouched down to look at the vixen and let out a gasp.

"Ayaka?! What has happened?!" The Ranger was tense with anger as he took in the Tennyo's limp and frail form and the dim light that glowed from her core. "Ammy is here. She is in Edoras. Ayaka would not leave her side at all during our journey and when we were parted the Tennyo left with Ammy."

"I know." Tangwen whispered. "My sister told me that Amaterasu was here. But I cannot find her. Tanwen said that Grima had put a gold collar with Black Speech etched into it on Amaterasu's neck and that it was preventing her from transforming. I knew you needed to find your friends and so I came here to try and find Amaterasu. If I had succeeded I would have brought her out to you. However I cannot find even a trace of her scent."

The vixen's tail brushed the ground is short strokes as she bristled in anger.

"If he has harmed her I will tear his throat out." She snapped and then began to growl.

"I think it is time we met with King Theoden." Gandalf spoke and then leaning heavily on his staff he began to walk the short distance to the Hall.

The Three Hunters strode along behind Gandalf forming a diamond shape with the small vixen in their centre carefully carrying the slowly recovering Ayaka. It seemed daylight was doing the Tennyo good and her light seemed to be pulsing a bit brighter.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered the Hall, weaponless, Tangwen could sense a foul presence within the building. Something dark and evil that was battling furiously with something light and pure. It seemed as if this struggle was permeating the very air. The hall felt charged as of a storm was brewing in the room the temperature was very hot and cloying and Tangwen yelped as lightening jumped between her whiskers and shocked her nose.<p>

Hissing she darted into the shadows to wait and see whether Gandalf would succeed in driving Grima and Wormtongue out.

Both Aragorn and Legolas had noticed the Ame-no-Mihashira's distress and after a quick glance and a nod they spread out around Gandalf ready to intervene. They too could feel the charged atmosphere and knew that something was about to happen.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear." Grima's voice oozed out across the room and as the group moved toward the throne with the ill King sitting upon it Aragorn kept a close eye on the men who were keeping pace.  
>"Ill news is an ill guest." Grima smirked at Gandalf who merely dismissed the pale skinned man.<p>

"Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed trhough fire and death to bandy words with a witless worm."

As the wizard raised his staff that was pure white Grima's eyes widened in fear and he looked around accusingly at the assembled guards and his henchmen who were scattered around the hall.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" he wailed before fleeing towards a side door and darting through. His subordinates realising something was wrong charged forward to intercept Gandalf but were met with opposition from Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

The three warriors quickly dispatched the clumsy men who had attacked them. Gimli made to go after Grima but was stopped by a sharp word from Aragorn who gestured to Theoden and Gandalf.

"I release you." Gandalf said and then gestured towards Theoden. Everyone in the room shivered and stepped back when a deranged chuckle came from the bedraggled and ill King.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." Theoden croaked.

Hidden in the shadows Tangwen bristled and then twitched as she heard someone stumbling around in the hallway next to where she was hid. It sounded like Grima and two others were arguing but all of a sudden there was yelp and then a gurgle and the vixen shivered and pressed herself back against the wall. Whatever was going on it had not ended well for two of the people in that hallway.

Shifting uncomfortably she glanced back to where Gandalf stood, resplendent in white robes and saw that Theoden had been released from Saruman's curse. The King regarded his niece with clear eyes for the first time in weeks.

Tangwen could not enjoy the reunion however as there was a dragging sound and the sound of boots scuffing as if the wearer was carrying a dead weight.

Letting out a sharp yip Tangwen was gratified to see Aragorn and Legolas snatch up weapons from the wall before moving towards the door where Grima had disappeared through. There was a loud curse and then the door began to swing open.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>Grima cursed as he fled from the hall. Those bumbling idiots had ruined months of hard work. His master would not be pleased with him. Realising that everything was now lost to him including Eowyn, Grima let out a strangled shriek of fury as he swept down the hallway. Turning a corner he saw the two men he had set to cleaning his room carrying Aneira towards him. The idiots were taking up the entire corridor with their awkward way of moving the body and as he shoved one of them to get by they let go of Aneira's blood-slickened shoulders and sent her body crashing to the ground.<p>

A yelp came from her throat and Grima whirled around to see that the woman was lying on the floor blood-stained and bruised but her eyes were clear and she was staring at him in fear.

"You foul witch! You've cost me everything! It was all going to plan until you showed up!" He shrieked and grabbed at her.

Aneira scrambled back from him and ended up clutching the leg of one of the men who had been moving her.

"Get out of my way fool. I need her to ensure my escape!" Wormtongue snarled and spit flew from his mouth.

"You said you didn't want her anymore? You said to get rid of her!" The man's slow lumbering voice grated on Wormtongue's nerves and he drew a stiletto blade and plunged it into the man's exposed heart. The man yelped and staggered back against the wall before sliding down into a slump. His friend had barely a second before Wormtongue spun and slashed the blade across his throat and then all he could do was gurgle as blood filled his mouth before he dropped to the floor.

"You're coming with me! I can ensure my safety from my master with you!" Wormtongue grabbed the chains that stilled cuffed Aneira's wrists together and dragged her onto her feet. Unfortunately she was too weak to stand and slumped down onto her knees the moment he let go.  
>Cursing he grabbed the chain and began to drag her limp body along the ground. He had to go back the way he came but hopefully with a helpless victim in his grasp no one would do anything to him.<p>

What the pale-skinned man didn't notice was that as they went by the corpses of the men who he had just killed Aneira swiped a crude but sharp dagger and held it tight to her chest. The blade dug into her skin slightly and drew blood but she was ready.

They reached the door to the throne room and Grima grabbed Aneira by her hair once again, pulling harshly on the white strands that were now partially stained with blood.

"Stand up or I will slit your throat!" He growled into her ear and was pleased when she obeyed him. Her legs were trembling but she was standing and he leant forward, pushed the door open and then walked into the hall.

Immediately all eyes turned to them. To the dark-clothed man holding a knife to a woman dressed in little more than a rag with blood plastering one side of her head.

"You bastard!" Gimli cried as he took in the state of his friend and he charged forward only to stop short and raise his hands as Wormtongue pressed a thin already blood-drenched knife to Ammy's throat. Legolas was filled with an ice cold fury that consumed his very being and his eyes took on a glacial look.

"Let the woman go." Aragorn said calmly. Although he appeared calm he was filled with terror at the thought of Wormtongue carrying through with his yet unvoiced threat.

"Let me pass!" Wormtongue snarled at the assembly. "Let me pass or I'll cut her throat."

Amaterasu made no noise and looked at no one. Her trembling legs were very weak and all of a sudden she couldn't hold herself up any more and slid down Wormtongue's body to collapse onto the floor on her knees.

She was panting harshly and clutching at her chest with both hands and the only reason she didn't hit the floor was that Wormtongue had a tight grip on her hair still. Despite her weight pulling at her hair his grip was strong in his desperation and he tugged on it trying to get her back onto her feet.

"Do not come any closer or I will slice her neck." He growled at Legolas who had tried to inch close enough to incapacitate him. Raising his hands the elf backed away slowly. It seemed they were at a stalemate as not even Gandalf dared come close in case Wormtongue lost all composure.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>There was a roaring noise in her head and Aneira was finding it difficult to concentrate. The knife pressed to her throat was quivering and she could feel the grip on her hair tightening. Above her voices were talking back and forth; Wormtongue's and then several that she could not recognise.<p>

The man pulled harshly on her hair again sending sparking pain through her head and finally Aneira could not bear it any more. Taking the blade she had snatched from the corpse mere minutes before she grasped the handle in both hands and then surged up and back into the tugging on her hair.

Startled Wormtongue let go of her hair and stumbled back only to find himself pressed tight against the wall. Before he could move Aneira snarled and slammed her body weight into him: the blade of the knife drove in between his ribs and sank deep into his body.

He bellowed and swung his hand at her but she had already dropped to her knees from exhaustion. She grinned manically up at him, the right side of her face covered in blood and with her eyes glazed in pain.

Wormtongue gasped for air but none was forthcoming. He pulled the blade from his side and it dropped to the floor with a clutter and his own blade fell from his loose grip. He slid down the wall until he was slumped on the floor just like the minion he had killed moments ago.

Aneira stared at him with a triumphant expression as she watched the light fading from his eyes. As they began to grow dull she leaned towards him before saying;

"I win."

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry it's been so long. Real Life got in the way and I lost my creative spark. Ammy took a vacation but now hopefully were coming back. Thank you for your continued support and reviews even though it has been such a long time. I hope some of you are new readers and to my returning readers thank you. Your support is greatly appreciated.

**Thanks to:**

Counting Sinful Stars, KaribookWorm, Mary Elrondile, Pannthour, Guest chapter 27 . Aug 23, 2013, Emzy2k11, DragonOwl, Mistra Rose, californiamermaid, SoraLover987142, Nebriniel Peredhil, alexiana75, Heatblizzard chapter 2 . Sep 1, 2013, Afrika Sisi, Guest chapter 27 . Sep 21, 2013, twibe, Guest chapter 27 . Oct 20, 2013, ascarletmoon17, Rayne Wentworth, Goldilocks, DJpaigeDJ, hiya there chapter 27 . Dec 24, 2013, HeartArcFantasy21, Rosa1013 chapter 20 . Dec 31, 2013, Legolas Hiddleston, otakuxfanxgirl, desielf, cooldragon87, Kistelle, cooldragon87, jonnioholo

Hasunohana chapter 27 . Sep 1, 2013- Thank you for your review. I know that my writing isn't amazing. I am writing this for fun, to chill out and have some fun but I know that it can be improved. In regards to your points: It depends on which versions you read. I have a book on mythology and some of the stories have Tsukiyomi as being more evil than Susano. I chose Tsukiyomi because it works well against Amaterasu: sun against the moon. Also there is symmetry in the version where Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu are born from Izanagi's eyes whereas Susano is born from the nose in that version… The chapters vary in length and good and bad writing that is entirely dependent on how difficult I am finding it to write that chapter. For example this chapter is not one of my best and has taken me 5 months to write. When I finish the entire story I am hoping to go through and rework every chapter. Flesh out some and improve others etc. Regarding the pairing I haven't got a plan. At the moment I'm actually leaning towards no pairing. Have to wait and see what happens. Thanks for the good review; it is nice to receive large feedback!

Kat chapter 27 . Dec 17, 2013- I'm glad you enjoyed the fic when you were off school ill! I love reading fanfiction all the time but it's always nice to find a surprise one when you are ill! Grammar is a thing that sort of slipped me by a bit. I have started reading punctuation books etc. so that I can improve but its slow going! Thanks for the review and I hope you are still reading a month later!


	29. Chapter 8 (28) Sacredness in Tears

"Speech"

_'Wolf Speech'_

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

Chapter 8 (28)

_Sacredness in Tears_

"_There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are the messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition, and of unspeakable love." - Washington Irving_

~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~

* * *

><p>Miles away from Rohan, across plains, rivers and mountains in a citadel that was lit with a sickly green glow Tsukiyomi opened his eyes after a long delve into Amaterasu's mind. His sister's namesake was a valiant little thing. She had fought against him for days but the dark Mihashira was nothing if not persistent and his patience had finally paid off.<br>Tsukiyomi had managed to breach the barriers within the other Mihashira's mind and he had learned many things. He knew the most recent events in Middle Earth's history that he had missed during his very long slumber below the earth. Erebor had been reclaimed which meant Orochi was dead. This displeased the dark-haired man as he had planned on Orochi persuading any valuable allies to their side and Tsukiyomi had lost one of his most powerful servants.

Letting out a sigh Tsukiyomi rose from his bed and moved over to the window that looked out over the bridge to the citadel. Dol Guldur had been his home for the last few days and the Ringwraiths had avoided the Mihashira at all costs. Tsukiyomi glanced down to see a band of orcs leaving the citadel their grotesque forms lurching along the ground in a misshapen and repulsive group.

Maybe it was time to leave and meet with Saruman. The White Wizard apparently had a gift for the evil Mihashira and in return Tsukiyomi had some interesting information that he could use to his advantage in gaining more from the White Wizard. And if that didn't work then he could always threaten the wizard.

Turning the dark-haired man left his room and strode down the hallway and down staircases. Orcs dove out of his way and the two Ringwraiths that were in his path stood to the side and bowed to the Mihashira as he passed. There was only one being in the whole of Middle Earth who could withstand the evil aura that Tsukiyomi exuded and that was their Lord and Master Sauron. Tsukiyomi's soul was so tainted and blackened that even the Ringwraith's found it difficult to remain in his presence for very long.

Tsukiyomi grinned maliciously at the Ringwraiths before turning his attention to the long journey he had ahead of him. If he chose his form correctly he could reach Isengard within the next day and a half. The information he could give Saruman was rather important. Sighing he decided speed was more important than comfort. He stood in the courtyard of Dol Guldur and rolled his head on his neck his bones cracking loudly.  
>Taking a deep breath Tsukiyomi summoned his form. Black smoke rose and clouded the Mihashira from view as it pulsed and throbbed around his morphing form. Finally he finished his transformation and the smoke vanished leaving behind a sickly smell of rotting flesh and other foul things.<p>

The pitch black dragon stood on two legs and roared. His hands were part of his wings, short little stubby things that he detested as it was less defensive. But, Tsukiyomi was grateful for one element of the dragon's form. This dragon's very presence could cause hallucinations and nightmares and many a foe had fallen asleep when they had met in battle and never woken up. The nightmares were so vivid and so real that they caused all who fell under them to die of fright. The pounding of their frantic hearts was always music to Tsukiyomi's ears. A fugue of the tormented and dying.

The dragon chuckled darkly before pushing off and blasting into the sky. The clouds above Dol Guldur were thick and heavy but no rain fell. The cloud bank extended to the shores of Osgiliath and the few men who loitered there were lucky enough to be far from Tsukiyomi's evil presence as he soared higher and higher in the sky until any who could see him would think him but a bird.

oOOo

The moment Ammy had stabbed Grima, Aragorn had felt his heart go cold. There was no way on earth that Ammy would kill another human being unless she wasn't herself. Silence fell upon the hall with only the harsh, wheezing pants from Ammy breaking the quiet. Slowly Aragorn walked forward one step after the other until he was but a few steps from her side. Despite her fragile state she must have still heard him as she scrabbled around on her hands and knees, backing away from him with glazed and fearful eyes. Blood dripped from her head and her white hair was quite literally dripping fat droplets that fell to the flagstones or onto her threadbare shirt.

"Easy. Easy." Aragorn crooned and crouched down. He placed his borrowed sword on the floor and pushed it away from him and Ammy the metal scratching the stone loudly. "I mean you no harm." He held his hands open and away from his chest in a surrendering fashion.

Ammy paused in her retreat and cocked her head to one side as she took in the man before her and Aragorn stayed perfectly still his eyes piercing hers. He knew if he moved she may bolt in fright. It was obvious to the Dunedain Ranger that she was barely holding back from fleeing her survival instinct was so strong and overwhelming. Honestly he was surprised she was still conscious. From the bruises and the bleeding it was clear she had been through fire and back and any man may have crumbled under such torture.

"Do you recognise me Amaterasu?" He said softly waiting for her to recognise him.

"No." She whimpered and then pressed a hand to her head. "But I feel that I should. When I look at you, you seem familiar and then my head hurts. Have we met? Was it a dream? Have I gone totally mad?" She grew frantic and rocked on her knees with both hands pressed to her temples. Small whines and whimpers fell from her lips and Aragorn could sense the anger and rage from both Gimli and Legolas at their dear friend's current state. Luckily they did not move and Aragorn hushed Ammy softly.

"Shh little one. It is alright. Can you tell me your name? I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. Although I am not who I was this morning I am Aneria. Or at least I think that is my name. The dust bunnies said I might be someone else. They speak to me you know. As do the children in the light." Aneira smiled sweetly at Aragorn before her face suddenly went blank. Aragorn gasped and leapt forward just in time to catch the woman before she hit the floor.

"Shh. You can tell me more later. First I must see to these wounds that you have and you must get some rest. Steady little one. All will be will." Aragorn swung Aneira up and cradled her small frame to his chest. His arm braced her back and his other held her legs up just above her knees. The softness of her skin was marred by dirt and blood and she hissed when his arms pressed into her bruises before falling silent and tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

"What do you need Aragorn?" Legolas's steady voice broke the otherwise silent hall and seemed to be a signal for everyone else to leap into action.

Edoras's soldiers began gathering up weapons, righting tables and benches that had been knocked over in the commotion and a couple of the more brave souls stepped past the remainder of the Fellowship to clear up Grima's body. They were not handling his body with too much care much to Gimli's pleasure but the quick-tempered Dwarf still felt rage swirling in his belly like a storm.

Eowyn was leading Theoden from the hall, her uncle's arm wrapped around her shoulder and she paused momentarily to speak to one of the women who had come to inspect the kerfuffle. The woman nodded and curtsied to Eowyn before scampering over to the Fellowship. Gandalf smiled politely and waited for her to speak. It took the young woman several seconds before she could force the words out she was so overwhelmed by the events and by the people she was standing before.

"Yes my dear?" Gandalf finally broke the silence and the woman blushed before mumbling.

"If you'd follow me this way my lords Lady Eowyn has instructed that you have a private room where you can treat your friend's wounds and she will be with you shortly. If you need anything, supplies, bandages, water, medicinal plants please tell me and I will fetch them for you." The woman led them down the corridor which Eowyn had passed through a few moments before until they were at the end of the long passage. She opened a door into a large chamber where there were several beds on fairly standard wooden frames. A roaring fire had been lit in the chamber and the windows had been flung open to let the fresh air in.

"This will do perfectly." Gandalf smiled and thanked the woman who promptly scurried away before Aragorn could even open his mouth.

"Legolas I need you to go and fetch water, we will need to clean the blood away so that I can examine the extent of Ammy's wounds." Legolas nodded and left the chamber quickly on his search. "Gimli, I will need my pack which is with Hasufel in the stables. I need everything in it not just a few items as I have a feeling all my herbs and thread will be needed to stop the bleeding."

"Right you are Aragorn. You just keep the lassie holding on." Gimli grunted out and then ran out the door his heavy dwarven boots thumping loudly on the stone.

Sighing Aragorn turned back to the woman who was still cradled in his arms. He could not be sure Ammy was asleep as she was mumbling to herself and her eyelids were flickering. Either way he knew he would have to put her down to begin healing her. He strode over to one of the beds that was positioned in the best light and carefully lowered the woman onto the bed, slipping his arms from beneath her. The moment his hands left her frame Ammy's eyes snapped open and she lunged for Aragorn's arm.

"Don't leave me alone!" She cried and tears ran down her face. Her pupils were dilated and her breath short and harsh and Aragorn eased himself down onto the bed beside her gently pushed her back down onto the mattress.

"I will not leave you little one. But I must tend to your wounds. I will be here all the time. And Gandalf is here also. Neither of us will leave you alone. In a few minutes you will meet our other companions; an Ereborean Dwarf Gimli son of Gloin and an Elf, Legolas Thranduilion. We will all protect you. You will not be alone again." Whilst he spoke Aragorn carded his fingers into Ammy's hair on the left side of her head and gently stroked her scalp. His thumb moved in gentle little circles on her forehead and soon Ammy's frantic state died away leaving her weary and soothed for a time.

"Do you promise Aragorn, son of Arathorn?" her frail voice whispered.

"I do." Aragorn replied steadily and felt his heart break slightly as Ammy closed her eyes and began to sing softly to herself. The song seemed to have no particular rhythm or melody but was merely the girl humming her own private little tune.

"Aragorn. Before you begin to examine her wounds might I take a look at that collar?" Gandalf's normally loud voice had lowered to a soft grumble and he was looking at the collar with some interest. The worried gleam in his eye caused Aragorn to look at the heavy metal ring also and he could see that it had rubbed on Ammy's shoulders and neck with the flesh below it looking red, sore and in a few places bleeding.

Aragorn nodded and shifted slightly to allow Gandalf better access to the collar but the Ranger refused to cease his comforting strokes on Ammy's head. The woman had tilted her head to the side and nuzzled into his palm and was still humming lightly but overall she seemed a lot calmer and steady than she had been.

Gandalf ran his hand over the gold collar and sucked air in between his teeth. The evil aura that emanated from the collar was powerful and malignant.

"This is no ordinary spell. It is a truth collar. The Dark Speech which we will find upon its reverse forces the wearer to be truthful in all things. From the very words they say to the actions they make. I suppose this is why Amaterasu is not in animal form. The collar would force the wearer into their natural form. Thus she is human and not Mihashira." Gandalf grumbled to himself and ran his fingers along the collar once more.

"I can remove it but I will wait until you have tended to her wounds. I have little experience with such things and cannot tell you whether Amaterasu will revert to animal form once it is removed or whether the effects will last longer. It does not seem to be causing her pain for the moment so we should be fine to leave it on."

Gandalf stood and picked up his staff from where he had left it by the door.

"I will return shortly. I must check on Theoden. If you have need of me sooner send one of the others to find me." Gandalf was positively cheerful despite all that had happened and Aragorn was slightly relieved. Whilst he knew the wizard could be frightening, terrifying and ruthless when necessary it was always comforting to know a situation wasn't too dire when the resident wizard wandered out whistling to himself.

No sooner had Gandalf left then Tangwen trotted into the room, still in fox form. Ayaka was curled up on her head fast asleep and Aragorn was pleased to see that the Tennyo looked much better. Her red light was pulsing softly and was no longer flickering weakly. The Ranger knew very little about the Tennyo but it seemed she was out of the woods.

"How is she?" Tangwen asked as she sat at Aragorn's feet. Her gold and blue eyes pierced Aragorn's sharply and Aragorn sighed.

"She could be better. I am waiting for my supplies to arrive and Legolas is bringing me water. As far as I can make out she has a wound to the right side of her head, a cut under her eye and to her lip. The wound she received in Moria has split open on her side and needs re-stitching and I believe she may have cracked ribs. Combine that with muscle spasms that are happening due to some form of repeated stress and the bruises which cover her… Oh, she is also completely devoid of her mind like she is mad and I have no idea why." Aragorn rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Mad you say?" Tangwen's eyes widened and she paused a moment before transforming into her human form. Aragorn recalled the form which Tangwen possessed but he was still surprised by the beauty and ethereal quality she possessed. It was different to the unearthly feel that Ammy had. Whilst Ammy felt as if she were part of the earth, an extension of it, Tangwen felt as if she could vanish at any moment. Aragorn shivered slightly as a chill wind seemed to course out from Tangwen.

"Aye, she's like a child and nothing she says makes sense. She has no idea who we are either and has even forgotten her own name." Aragorn said. Tangwen let out a moan and ran her pale hands through her hair.

"Foolish, brave child." She whimpered and closed her eyes. One tear fell from her eyes and Aragorn watched in astonishment as it froze and fell to the ground only to shatter into tiny pieces of ice.

"You know what ails her?" Aragorn said dragging his attention away from Tangwen's mysterious powers.

"I do. It is something that I have never seen. Our people had certain spells that could be used in times of great need. You know how we have aided heroes of the past because it is our duty?" Aragorn nodded. He remembered Ammy and Gandalf briefly discussing it many, many nights ago.

"Well, there is one spell which removes the memory, mind and character of a person. It is a last defence spell that does not even have a name as our people feared it so. It was for when all hope was lost and when there was no chance of salvation. If the Mihashira fell into the hands of the enemy then all that they knew would be safe and the hero that they were attempting to aid would be safer. I just do not understand how Ammy came to use the spell. It requires three participants. One who casts, one on whom it is cast (which would be Ammy) and the one who knows the words to break the spell."

"It can be broken?!" Aragorn looked up anxiously at Tangwen but the Mihashira just slowly shook her head. Ayaka who had remained asleep for the transformation and the following conversation finally woke when Tangwen shook her head.

The Tennyo glanced around sleepily before seeing Ammy. Letting out a high-pitched squeal that could even be heard by Aragorn the tiny creature dove down and landed on the pillow next to the slumbering Ammy's head. The Tennyo looked over Ammy's wounded form and her light dimmed in sorrow. Ayaka looked up at Aragorn before chirping and petting his finger with her tiny hand. The Dunedain let out a sad chuckle before turning back to Tangwen.

"It can be broken but there is a specific set of words that will break the spell. And there is only one person who will know those words. Unfortunately for us, we do not know whom Ammy would have trusted to save her. We have no clue who spent her last moments of sanity with her and the one person who might have been able to tell us was killed by Ammy mere minutes ago." Tangwen sank down onto the floor and linked her hands in her lap.

Legolas had been walking back with a bucket of water and a bundle of cloths that one of the kitchen maids had given him and almost dropped the bucket at Tangwen's words. Swallowing back fear and sorrow Legolas quickly walked over to Aragorn.

"The water is warm; the maids gave it to me from a cauldron over the fire. It is clean and the cloths are from the sickroom. Gimli is just coming with your pack." The elf prince said dully.

Gimli's lumbering footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor and Tangwen quickly rose to her feet out the way. The sooner Aragorn had his herbs and equipment the sooner he could heal Ammy. Once Ammy was no longer in danger from her wounds Tangwen would aid Gandalf in removing that hideous collar.

The malignant evil that seeped from the collar was trying to eat at Tangwen's soul. She could feel it clawing at her with sticky fingers. The faster it was removed, the sooner she could destroy it.

oOOo

It took a long time for Aragorn to finish healing Ammy's wounds. The head wound was not too serious and only took a few stitches to seal the cut. He placed athelas and yarrow on the small cuts and a large poultice of various herbs on the cut from Moria that had been forced open once again.

Whilst Aragorn was tending to Ammy's wounds Legolas made a small cauldron of tea. Hops and poppy seed to help her sleep. Chamomile for the headache that she had along with some spices to ease the flavour and coax it down her throat. Gimli left halfway through the treatment when Aragorn had to remove the ripped and torn shirt in order to treat Ammy's ribs and the cut from Moria. Gimli had grown even angrier at the vivid bruises on Ammy's ribs and torso and all the men and Tangwen knew what the small round bruises around her thighs and breasts were. There was no mistaking the signs of overeager fingers.

Gimli had left the room abruptly. Dwarfs were very protective of their women because there were so few of them. Dwarf children and women were far more valuable than any treasure and Gimli knew how despicable it was for a Dwarf male to lay a hand on an unwilling Dwarf woman. In any Dwarven city the Dwarf would face severe punishment and either death or exile. Despite the severe rules no decent Dwarf would even contemplate it so dear were their women. Men it seemed lacked the honour that ran in Dwarf blood.

Gimli grumbled quietly to himself as he walked back into the main hall. Gandalf was sitting by the fire in the centre of the hall smoking his pipe. Gimli walked over to the wizard and stood himself before Gandalf who merely raised a bushy eyebrow.

"What is troubling you Gimli?" The wizard finally said when it seemed the Dwarf needed coaxing.

"It's the wee lass. Aragorn's worried Wormtongue may have forced himself upon her. There were marks on her skin that were not from physical blows." Gimli spat out and turned to glare into the fire.

Gandalf sighed and put his pipe down.

"Let us hope that is not so. I do not think it is Gimli." Gandalf chuckled lightly. "Can you imagine Lady Amaterasu letting any man touch her or do anything to her she did not wish?"

"No." Gimli said. "But she didn't have her animal forms. She did not have her usual strength."

"Indeed. Lady Amaterasu however gave him much trouble as she could. I went to check that Grima did not have any surprises in either his room or upon his person. His bed was untouched and although there was blood I believe it was blood from a wound and nothing more. If you want further confirmation that Grima left this world… unfulfilled you only need to look at his corpse. Some of his fingers are bandaged with bite marks beneath them that have drawn blood as well as a very deep bite on his arm. Lady Ama must have been worrying at him like a terrier with a rat!"

Gandalf chuckled darkly. Gimli looked at the wizard and saw that the wizard truly believed Ammy had not been forced.

"I suppose the lass would not have so many bruises if she had given in."

"Indeed Gimli." Gandalf began to smoke his pipe again but stopped when Gimli nodded decisively and trotted off. "Where are you going Gimli?"

"I'm off to find Lady Eowyn. The poor lass needs her belongings which are probably in Wormtongue's room and she needs some clothes. She can't go wandering around in naught but her skin!"

Gandalf smiled softly as the kind-hearted Dwarf marched over to one of the women who was laying food out along the tables and began demanding to know where he might find the Lady Eowyn.

oOOo

Kiyiya and her siblings slowed as they reached the edge of Mirkwood. The forest had changed much in the years since she had first lain eyes upon its borders. No longer were the trees so sickly and twisted. Green leaves had returned and the forest floor now contained life with some of the more tenacious plants making a comeback. Animals had yet to return to the forest and Kiyiya watched as birds overhead flew over the trees their wings skimming the tops of the branches.

'_Here we are again. On the very same path that we walked all those years ago.'_ Kiyiya sighed and began walking to the grove that she knew lay slightly within the forest. T

he statue of the elf maiden had long been removed and replaced by a new one, the mark of Sauron no longer holding sway over this area. It had been cleansed and returned to a safe place for travellers to wait for elves or to rest before beginning their trek through the trees.

'_Please tell me we aren't going to ask for aid from the elves?'_ Menewa growled and nosed at Kiyiya's back. The Wolf Princess laughed and turned to face her brother.

The male wolf had a strong dislike of Thranduil and was not slow to demonstrate that dislike. The last time they had visited Mirkwood the wolf had stolen Thranduil's most elegant robes and thrown them in the river. Apparently they had washed up near Lake Town and were beyond salvation. Needless to say Kiyiya had been forced to apologise to Thranduil several times and her husband had paid the Elf-King back.

'_Give up brother. We know we can make it through the forest without the elves but it will be faster if the tree-huggers help us.'_ Kajika yawned and sat unceremoniously down only to begin scratching furiously. Kiyiya hugged Menewa's snout and nuzzled into his fur.

'_The quicker we get to the Elf-King's realm the sooner we can retrieve what we came for and go home.'_ Kiyiya kissed her brother and then stepped away from him. Taking in a deep breath she howled long and clear. The eerie sound echoed through the forest and the butterflies that still dwelt at the top of the trees fluttered up in a panic at the piercing cry. Menewa and Kajika joined their sibling in her howl and soon the cry could be heard in every corner of Mirkwood.

"Really. There is no need for such a racket." A female voice drawled and from out of the trees stepped an auburn haired elf.

"Tauriel!" Kiyiya said with joy and ran up to the elf and embraced her.

'_Wonderful.'_ Menewa said sarcastically. _'Now we're going to have to stay for supper so that those two can catch up.'_ Kajika huffed and tackled her brother to the floor and soon both giant wolves were tussling and snapping at each other in mock fighting. Elf and Mihashira regarded them with raised eyebrows for a moment before turning back to their conversation.

"How are you my friend?" Tauriel asked with a smile and looked Kiyiya over. "I see you have not acquired any new scars or wounds since last we met. Are you sure you have been off adventuring? I see no evidence of such! Or maybe you have simply been relaxing back at the Full Moon Pack's territory?"

"Of course we have been adventuring. Although Tauriel it was far more exciting and sad than I expected. I have found one of my own, a Mihashira. But this one is the one we have been waiting for. The one who was prophesied. That is why I have come to Mirkwood. I am returning home but first I need to see King Thranduil. He is guarding something special for me and I think the time will soon arise when I need that item."

Tauriel's smile slowly slipped from her face as the conversation grew grave. Her eyes widened almost imperceptibly when Kiyiya mentioned giving an item to King Thranduil and she worried at Kiyiya's visibly shaken state.

"Very well mellon. I shall personally escort you through the forest and I will accompany you back home. It seems there may be need of another alliance between the Dwarfs of Erebor and the Elves of Mirkwood." Tauriel bowed and then clasped the small woman on the shoulder. Kiyiya smiled weakly up at the elf that towered above her. She had not thought to become such good friends with the auburn-haired elf who was one of the master warriors in Thranduil's court but over the years their friendship had grown stronger and stronger. Tauriel was also one of the only elves who had not been shocked or intimidated by Kiyiya's form and by her siblings and so the elf-maiden-warrior was a dearly beloved friend.

'_Mene, Kaji!'_ Kiyiya growled and the two wolves sprang apart with their tongues lolling out their mouths and a sheepish grin each. _'Time to move out.'_

"I will run beside you for a while if you do not mind?" Tauriel said politely. She was in no hurry to ride a giant wolf ever again and even though she would be on foot there would be no issue of keeping pace. The pathway although returned to its former state was not large enough for two giant wolves to run abreast and so they would be moving single file through the entire trip.

"Of course not. If you wish to move faster however, I am sure Kajika would not mind lending you her back for a time." Kiyiya teased Tauriel and laughed brightly when the elf shuddered.

"Come my friend. Tell me of your adventures. We have time to spare." Tauriel set off at a trot with Kiyiya riding Menewa at her side. Kajika huffed and trotted along peacefully behind them. It was going to be a long trip with the only view to the front being her brother's rear end. Sometimes Kajika wished she had been born bigger than Menewa but then again she supposed she might have inherited is stupidity along with size and frankly she was quite happy being the smartest of the pair…

oOOo

The journey through Mirkwood took the wolves, Mihashira and elf-warrior several days. They had hoped to cover ground much quicker but the three wolves were much wearied from their journey from Minas Tirith and were forced to take longer rests, sleeping from sunset to sunrise as they re-gathered their strength.

Upon reaching Thranduil's Kingdom the wolves were taken to see Thranduil immediately. None of the elves dared defy Tauriel, Captain of the Kings Guard and that was even without the two giant wolves and spear-wielding Princess.

"My Lord." Tauriel went down on one knee before the throne and bowed her head. "I have returned with visitors my Lord who desperately need to speak with you."

Thranduil arched an eyebrow at Tauriel's fervent plea. Whilst the elf-maiden was quick to anger and prone to being passionate it was rare that she was so emphatic.

"Who has entered with you Tauriel?" He drawled. If it was Dwarfs they could wait.

"I did."

Thranduil rose to his feet and stared down at Kiyiya. It had been a while since the Wolf Princess had sought an audience with Thranduil. A long time since they had spoken quietly about a great treasure that needed guarding after a long battle. Kiyiya had said that she would never appear alone before Thranduil unless she required that item back and the Mihashira had been true to her word. Thranduil inclined his head to the Forest Child.

"Princess Kiyiya." He drawled.

"King Thranduil." She replied and bowed slightly before climbing the stairs to his throne and dropping herself rather unceremoniously and ungracefully into one of the chairs that were usually occupied by Legolas or by the incompetent advisors who sought to make Thranduil throw off his alliance with their neighbours. Thranduil took the time to inspect Kiyiya.

She looked tired. She was thinner than her last diplomatic visit and her hair seemed to lack the vivacity and vitality it usually possessed. Her eyes were also weary as if she had seen yet more pain and felt more sorrow. Despite these tiny details the Wolf Princess strode around and carried an air of confidence and was able to deceive most of the noble elves who were still twittering on.

"Leave us!" Thranduil's voice echoed loudly as he spoke. The nobles and advisors bowed before walking swiftly away. Soon the only remaining elves were Tauriel, two guards and Thranduil himself.

"Did your husband send you?" Thranduil asked even though he already knew the answer. He just hoped it wasn't so. He sank back into his throne and affected an air of dis-interest.

"You know I have not seen him in months." Kiyiya replied wearily and rubbed a hand over her face. "I have come alone because it is time. Or at least it will be. I have met her Thranduil."

Thranduil looked intently at the Wolf Princess. She nodded and smiled ruefully.

"She is the one. Galadriel prophesied her coming all those years ago and she has arrived. Her name is Amaterasu."

Thranduil leapt to his feet in anger.

"You lie!" He boomed and leaned in close to watch Kiyiya's every action.

"I speak true. I am sorry but it is not her. They are completely different people." Kiyiya's voice was sympathetic and it niggled Thranduil in his already emotional state.

"Come. We shall retire to my chambers." The Elf-King snapped and wheeled down the stairs and began to descend the many pathways in his kingdom until he reached his private rooms. Once there he went to a bookcase where he pulled out a thin leather packet. The leather was old but still in good condition. Words ran along the edge of the folder: Until we meet again may the sun shine upon you and the moon and stars smile upon us.

Carrying the package carefully over to a table Thranduil undid the leather strap and opened it to reveal page after page of drawings. Some were complete others less so but each was unique and had been drawn with care. Slowly the King leafed through the pages until he reached one particular illustration.

A woman's face looked out at him with a small nose, kind gold eyes, white hair and a small smile playing about her lips. Red markings also decorated her flesh and they rose up her nose and over her forehead and covered her eyes in sharp strong lines. Thranduil ran a trembling finger over the woman's face before turning to face Kiyiya and Tauriel who had finally caught up.

"My apologies Thranduil. We had to return briefly to my siblings. You know we do not like to be separated for too long." Kiyiya bowed and smiled softly at the King.

Thranduil said nothing and merely gestured for Kiyiya to take a seat at the table. Tauriel stood guard by the stairs her eyes and ears open and her posture strong. No one would dare interrupt them down here and anyone who did would receive a stern and possibly painful scolding from the elf-maiden.

"I promise you Thranduil. This is not your Amaterasu." Kiyiya spoke quietly and picked up the portrait of the woman. Many years ago when Kiyiya had first come to be in the Elf-King's kingdom her and Thranduil had struck up a strange friendship that seemed to be based on mutual respect and admiration. In that time Thranduil had told the much younger and heart-broken half Mihashira of an Ame-no-Mihashira he had once loved.

"I know it could not be her. I searched for years for her and know she was no longer in this world. My Amaterasu was so strong and beautiful that I would know if she had returned. The very earth she walked upon sang and it resonated throughout Middle Earth. I know it is not she but her name awakens memories and dreams I have long since buried." Thranduil sighed and then rose from the table.

The Elf-King walked to the mirror that hung near his bookcase and gently lifted the mirror from its hook, barely recognising his reflection. The elf that stared back was not the great Elf-King Thranduil who had fought the fire-drakes of the North but the young elf King who had seen an Ame-no-Mihashira and fallen hopelessly in love only to lose that love after only a few hundred years.

Behind the mirror lay a strange metal grating that shimmered and sparkled in the light.

"Is that?" Kiyiya asked in wonder as she craned her neck to look at the grating.

"Mithril." Thranduil replied. "It was driven down through the rock by Dwarfs eons ago, long before your Dwarfs ancestors were even a spark in their parent's minds."

The Elf-King drew a knife from his boot and pricked his finger, twisting the point of the blade until a large drop of blood welled up. Swiftly and smoothly he ran his bloodied fingertip along the edge of one of the bars and suddenly the mithril seemed to twist and writhe until it formed a door within a solid shield of mithril.

"That is strong magic." Kiyiya said her mouth agape. It was not often that blood was required for any elvish spell. Only the ancient spells required it as it was the strongest proof of life in this world and was thus very precious.

"I believe so." Thranduil drawled and turned to look at Kiyiya with a raised eyebrow.

"I will not speak of it!" She hastily said and swallowed nervously when the blond elf turned back to the door. Crouching swiftly Thranduil placed his hand on the surface of the mirror which he had removed from the wall and mumbled softly under his breath. Kiyiya didn't bother trying to hear what he was saying as it was clear that no one but Thranduil would ever be able to open this grating and she had no reason to betray the Elf-King anyway.

When he was finished the mirror seemed to ripple inwards to where his hand was placed and then suddenly ripple outwards again. Thranduil lifted his hand and twisted it upwards until Kiyiya could see a small blob of what looked like liquid silver writhing in his hand. It twisted and stretched and contorted until finally it resembled a key simple in design. Thranduil stood and pushed the key into the mithril door and the Kiyiya heard the tumblers click. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, clicks later and the latch finally gave. The Elf-King wasted no time opening the door and reaching inside. Item after item was drawn out. Square, cylindrical, the odd small chest and several pouches. The next to come through the tiny door were portraits and paintings including several of Legolas, one of an older Elf who strongly resembled Thranduil, a painting which Kiyiya knew was of Legolas's mother and several of Amaterasu.

"Exactly how large is the space behind that tiny door? And how are the portraits managing to fit through?" Kiyiya asked bewildered. It couldn't be that it was bigger on the inside what a ridiculous notion. Thranduil did not reply and merely reached further behind the door until his arm seemed swallowed up entirely. A moment's pause and then he withdrew a long package that had been wrapped in Mirkwood fabric and again in a leather wrap that was tied with red ribbon.

"This is what you have come for Kiyiya." Thranduil balanced the package on his hands and carried it over the table. Kiyiya quickly undid the ribbon and the fabrics that contained the item and finally looked upon the treasure.

"It is as I remember it." Tears welled up in her eyes and Kiyiya let out a small sob. "Thank you for taking such care of it Thranduil. You even fixed the damage to the end."

"Of course I did." Thranduil said softly and patted Kiyiya on the head. Sometimes he forgot how young Kiyiya was in comparison to Legolas or Tauriel. The Mihashira was barely over a hundred and would only live another century and a half if she was lucky. Her bloodline had been so diluted with Men that she was capable of but one form and had a much reduced life span. A brief feeling of sorrow spiked in Thranduil's heart and he knelt before the seated Mihashira and embraced her.

"Thank you my friend." Kiyiya choked out and embraced the Elvenking. It was not often that he let his guard down enough for them to embrace and so these moments were special to the Wolf Princess.

"Now, before you return to that fool of a husband of yours," Thranduil pulled away and began returning his beloved items to their secret home. "You shall stay and dine here. You can set out for home tomorrow morning with Tauriel. I wish to know more of the events that have passed beyond my borders. You will also tell me if my son is behaving. And, if you do not mind, I would like you to tell me all about this new Amaterasu."

Kiyiya smiled and re-wrapped the long packet carefully.

"I would be delighted Thranduil." She said. "I think you would like her. She is very spirited and strong-willed but she is also loyal and kind. In fact she rather reminds me of yo-"

Kiyiya was interrupted when someone came clattering down the steps to Thranduil's chambers. Tauriel drew her knives but before she could use them a large figure came barrelling through the doorway his nose sniffing wildly and his eyes glancing around.

Kiyiya rose to her feet and grabbed her spear and pointed it at the newcomer. Suddenly she seemed to recognise him and narrowed her eyes inspecting him.

"What are you doing here?" She cried in shock.

The tall man finally found Kiyiya and strode up to her sniffing at her as he came. A low growl rumbled in her throat and chest.

"Back off or I'll make you!" She snapped wolfishly and felt her incisors sharpen slightly.

"Backing off." The male rumbled and he stepped away from her. "Nice to see you again little wolf."

"Well the last time we met you did try to gore me with those antlers on top of your head! So forgive me if I'm wary!" Kiyiya snapped.

The dark-skinned male tipped his head back and laughed loudly. The antlers on top of his head were truly impressive. It appeared he had grown several more tines since their last encounter and if Kiyiya wasn't sure he was an adult she would have thought he had grown. Finally he stopped laughing and wiped tears away from his dark brown eyes.

"Little wolf you haven't changed at all." He said weakly.

"I'd say the same, but you seem to have mellowed out somewhat." Kiyiya lowered her spear and sat back down in the chair. She was too tired for all this nonsense. "Please tell me you can control all your forms now. I think it is time you came out of hiding."

His eyes glinted excitedly and he looked more closely at the weary Wolf Princess and then to Thranduil and Tauriel who were watching the pair of them with amusement.

"And why's that little wolf?"

"Because, our new leader has arrived. You are no longer the only full-blooded Mihashira in Middle Earth. And soon she will need our services. Think you would mind killing some orc, Rannoch?" Kiyiya watched carefully for his reaction. Any sign of loss of control and she wouldn't hesitate to drive her spear through him.

Rannoch shivered excitedly and Kiyiya saw him repress the transformation. Fur rippled over his exposed arms before fading back into his brown skin. He licked his lips and chuckled maliciously.

"It would be my pleasure."

~~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** First I want to say sorry for how long it's taken… I have genuine reasons why it has taken ages the main one being that I have been very ill. I've never been this ill before and I ended up in hospital twice because of it. Thankfully it's nothing serious and I'm on the mend. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint after so long a wait! So…. Bit of an exciting chapter? Ammy is mental. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas are pissed off. Gandalf is frustrated. Kiyiya is tired, there's a new male Ame-no-Mihashira on the scene and Thranduil used to be in love with Amaterasu the first of that name? I didn't see that one coming. I quite like it though. I know elves only have a 'One' and that it breaks their heart when their 'One' dies or sails but Thranduil met Amaterasu when she was very young, long before he met Legolas's mother and had to marry her in order to further his line. I'm not saying that he didn't love his wife, but you can have different love for different people. I really don't know why I felt I had to defend that so much…. Oh, there are also a couple of references to other books/movies/tv in the chapter and I'd be interested to see if anyone picks them up! Please R&R as I love receiving all of them even the ones that loathe the story as it makes me think about changes etc!

**Thanks to:**  
>DragonBlade1000, narisadar , Capofmyheart , Counting Sinful Stars- the little extra Grima torment was inspired by your review!, Noxy the Proxy, Kistelle , amy17pond, Kat Jan 22, Emzy2k11 , DragonOwl, Mistra Rose, Sliverfire Jan 28- as you may have noticed it's taken nearly half a year for another update so I can't really tell you when the next one will be. There isn't a schedule I'm afraid!, Mizu Jan 29, FaithForFate Jan 30 – thanks for the brilliant review!, Tintcalad , L1742 , Valkyrie Feb 13, Desi A Feb 24, Guest Feb 25- I have plans if it were to be an AragornAmmy don't you fear!, Guest Mar 12, Needing-More Mar 17, UnaMinxStar Mar 24- I hope this chapter satisfied your desire for a male Ame-no-Mihashira, there are two in play now Tsukiyomi and Rannoch!, Idhrenniel Apr 30- thanks for the wonderful review with all the questions!, Ely-chan , InuBakaGirl, bdutton May 6, Elf Jun 8


	30. Chapter 9 (29) Look Into My Eyes

A/N: Another chapter! Finally, I know!

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

Chapter 9 (29)

_Look into my eyes_

"_When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes, It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide.  
>Don't get too close, It's dark inside, It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide." –Demons, Imagine Dragons<em>

~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~

* * *

><p>Aneira woke with a muted cry and threw herself from the bed and landed hard on the flagstone floor. Glancing up she saw that none of her new associates had been woken by her sudden noise. Aragorn was asleep in the bed opposite dark rings under his eyes and his face seemed gaunt and weary. The Ranger had spent the last two nights at her bedside making sure her wounds healed and that she actually rested. Gimli was snoring away merrily on the other side of the room with only the tip of his red hair poking out from under the sheet.<p>

Gandalf was also asleep in their room and merely shifted at Aneira's heavy panting. The wizard had been monitoring the collar around her neck intently but both he and Tangwen deemed it unwise to remove the truth collar with Aneira being so weak.

Aneira gasped and shivered on the floor even though she wasn't cold. Sweat was beaded on her forehead and neck and she pushed the heavy mass of her hair back over her head with trembling hands. Nothing made sense. Her dreams were so fractured and fragmented. Pieces drifting in and out in a crazy mush that made no sense. Sometimes she thought she had something real and solid but it would drift away or explode into something else.

Things that didn't seem like they existed in this reality. Televisions? Radios? Cars? Aneira had no idea where she had seen these creations before. Certainly not in Middle Earth.

Her heart began to settle and eased into a steady rhythm. Her shivering hadn't stopped though and she worried about waking the others. Reaching up to her bed she pulled the sheets off it and grabbed the thickly woven wool socks that were on the floor. She shakily rose onto her feet and wrapped herself up in the blanket. The door looked so far away but Aneira needed to get out. She was sick of being in bed. Her head was throbbing and pounding and she was feeling lucid for the time being. She knew who she was and where she was. For the time being that would have to do.

Her feet were silent on the stone flags as she tiptoed to the door. When she reached it she lifted the latch and pulled back gently, wincing slightly as the hinges squealed softly. No one woke however and she slipped through the doorway and out into the corridor.

Torches lit the space with flickering shafts of light and there was a strange smell. Aneira sniffed as she padded down the corridor, her woollen socks hung limply in her hand, forgotten as her mind concentrated solely on the strange smell.

"Smells like... sorrow." She whispered and finally rounded left the corridor that suddenly broke into the Great Hall. The central fire had burnt low and only embers remained with smoke trailing up in wispy tendrils like dragon's breath, tiny embers glowing briefly as they ascended into the air like little orange fireflies before abruptly and swiftly dying.

Aneira moved forward entranced by the smoke her hand outstretched to try and touch the tiny lights her surroundings dismissed. Just as her finger tips pierced the smoke and a tiny ember fluttered closer a voice broke the stillness sending Aneira skittering into the shadows like a frightened child.

"I would not do that if I were you. Even though the flame is small the heat can singe your flesh."

Peering into the gloom she squinted towards the back of the hall where a dais stood with a throne upon it. The shadows there shifted and a man sat forward in the throne, his hair neatly brushed fell around his face and swallowed him further into shadow. The great fur robe that he was swathed in made his face seem frail and wan.

"I will not harm you child. Come out of the shadows. I have been here for many hours and would be glad of the company." Theoden King rose from his throne and came down to the dying fire. A trembling hand reached from inside his robes and plucked a log from a small stack. He threw it onto the dying embers and poked at it with a metal rod until flames consumed the wood. No sooner had the flames flickered into life than the King dropped the poker swiftly and hid his trembling hand inside his fur robe once more.

Aneira could smell the sorrow once more and curiosity peaked she crept from the edges of the hall and came to sit near Theoden.

Theoden watched from the corner of his eye as the young woman came forward. Her steps were slow and cautious. Bandages covered her upper arms and there were some carefully pushed under the heavy gold collar that encircled her thin neck. A thin paste had been spread over the cuts and scrapes on her face and he could just see the tip of a long cut that peaked from under her hair, the edges stitched together in a rather macabre pattern. The man made no movement nor sound as the girl seemed skittish enough already. She was like an unbroken filly, curious but careful, her eyes, ears and nose taking in everything around her all at once.

When she finally sat near the King he smiled gently and enjoyed her curiosity. It was so childlike and innocent, things which had long been absent from his kingdom. Even the horses of Rohan that ran wild on the plains were fearful and wary of everything and they no longer stopped and grazed for months at a time, always moving and keeping away from the evil that slunk through the land.

"Who are you?" She finally said.

"I am Theoden, King of Rohan. Ruler of this land."

She did not seem that impressed but Theoden knew she was not of sound mind. Once Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had treated her wounds, Gandalf had come to give counsel and exchange information with Theoden. The pair had talked briefly of Aneira and so the King was aware of the condition she was in. He could not imagine what the young woman had undergone whilst in Grima's hands.

The very thought of the turncoat sent anger coursing through him, if it were not for him Theodred might still be alive. If Theoden had been of sound mind and not being controlled by Saruman and being fed venomous words by Grima then Theodred might still be living.

His anger was almost palpable and Aneira let out a whimper as she picked up on his rage. When that failed to rouse him from his anger-driven thoughts she let out a keening cry that pierced the silence. Theoden looked up and saw Aneira's wide and confused eyes.

"My apologies. My thoughts are dark at this hour. Much has happened that I feel responsible for, the death of my son and his men, the terror which has been unleashed upon my land and not least the terrible crimes which have been committed against you, Aneira."

She smiled sweetly, having forgotten the momentary rage that had consumed him mere moments before.

"I forgive you. Even though it probably could not have been stopped by you. Some things are destined, others not. My path is my own and when I walk down the yellow brick road it is my footsteps that decide my fate. Even if I do not know what will happen I will follow the stones until the end of my days. You can always ask the Wizard for help. He lives in the Emerald City and he's wonderful." She began humming a happy tune her eyes glazed over as clarity was lost and confusion settled back in.

"You are too kind child." Theoden said both bemusedly and sadly. Her fractured mind was clear when she spoke. Her words made sense and were nonsense simultaneously. Her thought processes being interrupted and her mind going off in tangents was clear to anyone who watched her.

"You smell sad, Theoden King. Like lilies on a grave, carnations in a vase, hyacinths by the window, incense on a stone and like crimson roses in trembling hands."

Theoden sucked in a sudden and sharp breath. Mad or not the girl was intelligent and sensitive.

"I have lost my son."

"Where did you leave him? Can you not go look for him? Maybe he is looking for you."

Theoden chuckled softly.

"I have not lost him in that sense, he has died. He will go to the halls of my forefathers and I shall not see him again until I too pass from this world."

"Oh." Aneira understood. Death. Ultimate loss that would either heal over time or last for an infinite time until Theoden died. "I think I met your son. He was kind to me when I was not myself. A friend in the confusion but I cannot be sure. I am sorry for your loss. Especially as you care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it.*"

She hummed to herself and stared up at the smoke that disappeared into the roof, through the small hole that allowed glimmers of stars to shine through the murkiness.

Theoden was intrigued when Aneira said she had met Theodred. He knew she had, the men who had come upon Grima dragging her from the stables had told the King how Wormtongue had called her a witch, shape-shifter who had attempted to curse Theodred's horse. The men had said that the horse Wormtongue alleged she was, had returned with Eomer when he had recovered Theodred. The King only wished Aneira could have clarity enough to tell him how his son had been when he was last conscious. Before the fever had set in, the wound claiming his mind and his life. Aneira was the last one in the presence of his son; she had been there when he was alone and lost from his home and his father. Unfortunately Aneira was gone again.

"Thank you. It is a comfort to know that my son was not alone in his last moments of lucidity. But that does not change how I feel. He is lost to me in this world."

"Hmm. I'm lost too." Her voice rose in pitch and volume, her eyes widened as she saw things that were not there. "I'm not sure this is a world I belong in anymore. I'm not sure that I want to wake up.** The lines are blurring am I one or three? Teru, Amaterasu, Aneira? Which am me? Where is myself? Wandering in the dark, stepping in the shadows, losing my reason."

Her hands fluttered in the air, chasing away invisible creatures or thoughts. She flicked her fingertips and stared up at the roof muttering under her breath. Her entire body was trembling with energy or was it cold. Theoden saw the woollen socks that had been dropped on the floor and carefully and slowly he rose from the wooden bench.

He stepped closer to Aneira until he was just before her and knelt, gathering the socks in his also trembling hands. Whilst Aneira was lost in thought Theoden picked up her ice cold feet and slipped the socks on. He gently rubbed the tops of her feet, putting warmth back into them. He felt as if he were taking care of a young orphaned Eowyn once more. She had always forgotten her socks when she was young.

He smiled at the recollection. Eowyn had been such a wild young girl. Always rushing about, wanting to learn and explore. Whenever the young child had become tired she would return to the hall and fall asleep in the hall under a blanket and no matter how often Theoden tucked Eowyn under blankets her feet would always spring free. As if she wished to be on the move even in her sleep. The only way to prevent her feet from turning to blocks of ice was to wrap them in thick socks and massage warmth back into them.

Aneira's mutterings slowed and her flittering hands came to a stop. She cupped Theoden's face in her hands and stared deep into his soul. A glimmer of something raced behind her eyes and intrigued Theoden peered closer. Something was shifting in her mind. It might have been her insanity but it did not feel right. It was dark and slimy. Slinking behind her conscious.

Despite the unease it stirred within him Theoden shrugged it off as his grief-wracked mind playing tricks.

"Thank you." She said and released him. She stood and drifted past him heading to the door to the town. The great wooden door creaked as she pulled it open and moonlight filtered in through the gap, glimmering in her silver hair as she paused for a moment and looked back.

In that brief moment Theoden thought he could see what Amaterasu had been. Dignified and strong, the last of a great people with a heavy burden. The moonlight was kind and hid the pain that had been carved on her flesh and face and the darkness that had visited her. She was truly entrancing to behold and Theoden could understand why Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had been so incensed at her condition.

Then she vanished into the moonlight and the door swung shut behind her, leaving Theoden alone to mourn.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>Aneira slipped down through the citadel wandering like a spirit, allowing the wind to push and pull at her leading her in specific direction with no ultimate destination. As it buffeted her and tugged at her hair she chuckled and held out her arms inviting the element to play.<p>

In the quiet stillness of the night her laughter pealed out and touched people's dreams. Too long had laughter been absent from the people of Rohan's lives and in their troubled minds bad things stirred. The laughter that echoed down the hill and raced through the streets, creeping in cracks in doors and through the slivers in windows caressed their ears and their dreams turned from sorrow to joy.

Aneira was unaware of this however and continued her dance and play until she was by the stables. A stable boy was asleep by the doorway, a lamp lit at his feet and Aneira tiptoed past him and into the warm, dry stable. Her entrance caused quite a stir as Brego raised his head and whinnied happily at the sight of her.

Ayaka had returned to the stables days before, feeling safe with the large stallion and the little Tennyo woke and blinked sleepily to see what had caused her guardian to call so. A delighted shriek escaped her lips and the tiny fey flew like a speeding arrow into Aneira's outstretched hands. Chitters and chirps of reprimand and worry flew from the Tennin's lips as she scolded her dear friend. Through it all Aneira smiled and hummed in the right places before gently petting Ayaka's head with a soft finger.

"Hello my friend." She murmured and then watched as Ayaka flittered away to sit on the wall of Brego's stall. Aneira crossed to the horse and giggled when he huffed at her and lipped at her hair. Her hands rose up and scratched his cheeks and along his neck. He whickered in pleasure as sweat and dirt that was days old began to be removed.

"Why are you so filthy? Has no one cared for you? How despicable." She frowned and then searched the stable looking for brushes, cloths and a bucket.

After finding the things she needed she slipped back out and collected water from a nearby well and carefully carried the heavy bucket back into the stable without spilling a single drop.

Her hands dipped the cloths into the cool water and after wringing the water sodden fabric out she began to wipe down Brego's neck. It was not ideal but it was removing the majority of the dirt, sweat and mud that still clung to him and Aneira could feel him relaxing beneath her ministrations.

She sang softly under her breath as she worked the words spilling from her lips subconsciously. "A dream is a wish your heart makes…" She washed the stallion from his head right down to his hooves and had to go out several times to freshen the water and as soon as he was clean she rubbed him down with dry clothes and then began brushing out his mane and tail. The knots and tangles were thick and snarled but Aneira was in no hurry as she carefully teased the hairs until they lay smoothly along his neck and down his legs.

Dawn was just beginning to break over the edge of the land and the night sky was lightening, the stars disappearing when Aneira finally began to feel tired.

"I shall sleep here." She declared and then pulling a blanket from a pile near the saddles she cocooned herself in its warmth and laid upon the thick straw pile in Brego's stall. The stallion waited until she was sound asleep before moving to stand over her, guarding her in her slumber. He was not the only sentinel as both Legolas and Tangwen had slipped into the stable during the night and sat, watching Aneira care for her friend.

"We cannot leave her like that." Legolas murmured softly. It broke his heart to see his friend so confused and bewildered. She had overcome so much and had so much more to give.

"Gandalf and I planned to try and remove the collar later today. We will take Amaterasu out onto the plains, away from the citadel. If the collar is of Saruman or Sauron's design then I do not doubt it will be tough to remove and there may be some backlash energy when the spell is released." Tangwen said.

"Aragorn, Gimli and I will not be leaving you with Ammy." Legolas said decisively. "We have kept her calm and steady these last few days and we will not leave her at this moment of need. We have no idea what removing the collar could do to her already fractured mind and if she reacts badly, you will need all the aid you can get."

Tangwen said nothing and stared at Brego and Aneira. The little Tennyo had curled up on Brego's now clean head and the red light was pulsing smoothly and steadily. Tangwen wished she could have met Amaterasu before she had been reduced to a mere fragment. There must have been something about her that inspired such loyalty and devotion and the older Mihashira could not see it. The frail and timid creature that now wandered the halls of Edoras was barely real, as if she was a spirit that could disappear from this realm if one didn't watch closely.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>That morning Theoden declared that the entire town would be moving to Helm's Deep. The ruckus after the announcement was intense and furious. Women were scrambling to get their children prepared and gather up the most valuable and precious items in their homes along with provisions and blankets. Children had gathered in small groups and were watching worriedly as the soldiers moved around hastening the women. Worry was running rampant but in spite of all the chaos the children knew something exciting was going on beyond the walls. Some of the more curious and fearless children had climbed the stairs to the ramparts and were peering over the edge of the defensive wall at the group assembled on the plains below the citadel.<p>

Even from such a great distance the shocking white of Aneira's hair and Gandalf's robes could be seen by all the children and they watched excitedly to see what would happen. Half the children believed a duel was about to take place between wizard and the strange girl who walked around barefoot and spoke strange words whilst the other half thought Gandalf was going to free the girl who was actually a princess from her enchantment.

The imaginations of the children ran rampant as they eagerly awaited the magical and mystical happenings that would occur on the plains before them. Similarly the imaginations of the group assembled on said plains were running rampant too however, the scenes and events that the remnants of the Fellowship and Tangwen were imagining were far more disastrous and serious than the enchantments the children believed in.

Aneira stood alone on the plains. Grass brushed against her calves and bare skin, once again she had lost her socks, and the wind was tugging at her long hair sending the white-silver strands floating in the breeze behind her. Her eyes were closed and her face upturned towards the sun and she seemed at peace if one did not pay attention to the tremors that ran through her fingers and arms. The shakes and twitches were sporadic and often minute but most were fairly violent. Aneira seemed oblivious however and a light smile played across her lips and she hummed happily.

"Are you certain this is the best course of action Gandalf?" Gimli grumbled as he leaned on his axe. His brow seemed even more furrowed than normal and he chewed on the end of his pipe like a grumpy goat. Legolas arched one eyebrow at the sight. If the Dwarf chewed any harder he'd have splinters in his mouth.

"Well Gimli," Gandalf began. "Quite frankly I do not know what will happen or if this is the best choice. In our present situation however Tangwen and I have come to an agreement that Amaterasu's inability to shift is detrimental to her health. Perhaps if we remove the collar she will regain some control over her mind, the animal forms reduce an Ame-no-Mihashira's brain function. Whilst Amaterasu will not regain her mind or memory the deterioration may be reduced due to the less complex functions of her animal forms minds. She will still be Amaterasu but the animal forms will offer some modicum of relief from the madness. Thus we will remove the collar and see what awaits us."

No one was comforted by this and Aragorn laid his hand on the pommel of his sword. For some reason none of the group felt comfortable around Ammy this morning. There was something different about her manner since she awoke in Brego's stable. Something deeper and disturbing about her presence. Even her humming seemed discordant, out of tune, unsettling. The tune was stunted and the melodic line did not flow smoothly.

"Well let's get on with it then!" Gimli said and swung his axe up to rest the shaft on his shoulder.

"What do you need us to do Gandalf? Tangwen?" Legolas asked.

"I will force the Black Speech from the collar." Tangwen said and lifted her hands that were beginning to cover with ice. The temperature around her dropped suddenly. Plummeted as if ice had dropped down from the very top of Caradhas and they were all stood bare and exposed to the cold. Her hands were blue and sparkled with ice crystals that travelled up her arms.

"And after that?" Legolas prompted and shivered slightly. His eyes widened slightly. The cold did not affect him as it did Men or Dwarfs but Tangwen's power was different to natural ice or snow. Instead of creeping into your flesh and penetrating your bones, making your body feel tired and heavy, sleep calling to you, your mind slowing and becoming foggy: Tangwen's power was sharp and painful like blades spearing into your body and into your bones. It burned and writhed within Legolas' body and he shivered again. Gimli and Aragorn too were shivering and even Gandalf was not unaffected.

"After that we will see how Aneira/Amaterasu reacts to the removal of the collar. She may revert to a shadow of her former self. She may shift into her first form or one of her preferred forms, hopefully not her dragon which would be rather hard to control. Or she may do something entirely unexpected and beyond our ability to control. Hopefully however, it will be one of the previous scenarios."

The group shuffled anxiously and glanced at Ammy who was oblivious to the current procedures. She seemed entirely unaffected by the ice that was creeping over the grass towards her with a faint mist rising from it.

Gandalf pushed his cloak back away from his arms and over his shoulders so that he could move more freely.

"Legolas can you make sure that Amaterasu does not head towards Edoras in the eventuality that something goes wrong. Gimli and Aragorn get ready to intervene and hold Amaterasu away from Tangwen and myself if she is not herself. We will have to adapt to the situation that is presented to us and admittedly my knowledge of the Ame-no-Mihashira is not what it used to be. Thranduil of the Woodland Realm holds the greatest knowledge in Middle Earth of the Ame-no-Mihashira for he knew the greatest Ame-no-Mihashira who ever walked upon the soil. Alas, Thranduil is half a world away and we will have to make do with what we can. Ready?" Gandalf finished almost cheerfully and Aragorn and Gimli exchanged worried looks.

Legolas looked surprised that his father knew the Ame-no-Mihashira but before he could inquire further Gandalf raised his staff and began to speak in strange tongues.

"Tabi ni yande, Yuma wa kareno o, kakemeguru.***" Gandalf repeated the chant over and over and the Black Speech that was etched upon the collar glowed like the words upon the Ring, like fire scorching the metal.

Aneira's eyes flow open and she gasped in pain and feel to her knees. Her hands trembled above the surface of the collar, desperate to try and stop the pain but fearing touching the metal and being burned. The smell of burning flesh rose from her neck and Tangwen leapt forward and placed her hands on the collar.

Ice burst from her hands and covered the metal, the ice sizzled and cracked as it froze and melted over the words. Tagwen's lips moved and her breath formed words that rose and sank against Gandalf's in a counter-rhythm. Legolas could just make out the words but could not comprehend them.

"_Amaterasu, Kami no mitoku wo, Yo no hito ni, Nokorazu hayaku, Shirasetaku mono.****" _Tangwen muttered over and over and steadily her voice grew stronger as both she and Gandalf sent power into their words. Pulses of energy throbbed from Tangwen's hands and her ice covered the collar, suppressing the Black Speech, annihilating the runes carved into the gold until the collar was blank.

As soon as the Black Speech disappeared from the collar the back suddenly appeared to have a clasp with a lock on it. Before the collar had been a blank smooth surface of gold, no lock, no clasp no join to show how the metal ring had been fastened around Ammy's neck.

Tangwen removed her hands from the collar and drew back, taking with her the ice that had formed over the collar. Slowly and carefully Gandalf reached down and pressed his forefinger to the lock which sprung open. He pulled the lock from the clasp and lifted the now open ring away from Ammy's neck.

The small woman's head was bent forward onto her chest. Her long white hair draped down over her face and into a puddle on the ground. A pool of white that was as pale as the ice that had covered her neck mere moments before.

For several long moments there was no movement from Ammy and everyone held their breath in worry. Only the slight rise and fall of Amaterasu's shoulders showed that she was still breathing, so still she knelt upon the ground.

Swallowing hard Gimli decided to investigate and treading carefully he moved until he was stood before Amaterasu.

"Lassie? Aneira?"

Aneira's head suddenly flung up and a loud growl reverberated in her chest. She flung her arm out and hit Gimli. The stocky and steadfast Dwarf was startled by the sudden movement and nothing could have prepared him for the force behind her blow. Aneira's forearm hit the Dwarf's chest hard and with a loud 'crack' the leather jerkin that Gimli was wearing shattered and Gimli was sent tumbling backwards.

Aneira snarled and snapped when Aragorn and Legolas began to approach. Tangwen circled around with her hands still iced over and let out a startled shriek when she saw Aneira's face.

The younger Mihashira's face was transformed. A sharp jaw and even sharper cheekbones now divided her face. Blood had swallowed the whites of her eyes and the golden irises were slowly being encroached upon by red. Her snarling mouth was filled with sharply pointed teeth like a canine's. Glancing down at the young woman's hands Tangwen saw that her fingernails were turning yellow and pointed as if claws were literally growing and morphing before her eyes.

"Move away from her!" Gandalf shouted and all four moved away. Gimli clutched at his chest and pulled his tunic down slightly only to see a rapid bruise already forming.

"Gandalf? What is happening?!" Legolas called as he notched an arrow on his bow and aimed at Ammy. Even if she was his friend he would pin her down to avoid her injuring herself or anyone else.

"Her soul is corrupted." Tangwen whimpered and recoiled as Amaterasu fixed blood red eyes upon her.

A chilling laugh exploded from Amaterasu and then a sudden gasp of pain broke her mocking call. As they all watched Amaterasu clasped her head and rocked on her knees. Blood stained her fingers and she panted loudly trying to manage the pain. Horns were growing from her scalp. Long and sharp, carved with strange runes and symbols like those on the case of the Yata-no-Kagami. They arched up and over her head, white horns dripping with blood that were crooked and twisted. Nothing like the beautiful and ethereal horns that adorned her head in dragon form.

Still clutching at her head Amaterasu rose to her feet and stood before her friends.

"That is not our Amaterasu." Aragorn slowly said and drew his sword.

"Indeed." Gandalf said and the tip of his staff glowed white. "Tangwen, I believe it is necessary to make some adjustments."

"Agreed. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas. Can you hold Amaterasu there? Keep her away from us and away from Edoras. We need only a short time." Tangwen looked at the Three Hunters whom she had journeyed with and noted the resolve and conviction in their eyes and their stances. Without even waiting for their acknowledgement she turned and walked over to Gandalf.

The older Mihashira and Mithrandir crouched over the collar and Gandalf created a barrier of energy. If Amaterasu did manage to defeat the Man, Dwarf and Elf the pair of spell casters would have some time at their disposal before having to face Amaterasu.

"Try not to harm her. Although she is transformed she is still our friend and we should only resort to wounding her if she proves beyond our abilities." Aragorn said and then walked towards Amaterasu.

She growled and flung her arms out, trying to scratch the Ranger with her claw-like nails. He dodged and punched Amaterasu his blow hitting but barely fazing her. Legolas came from behind and tried to pin Amaterasu's arms to her side. She senses his presence however and darted away from him only to encounter Gimli who swung at her with the back of his axe.

"We may have to use a bit more brute strength lads." Gimli called when she parried the blow from his axe and he was forced to roll away from her claws.

"Try not to leave open wounds. Bruises only if you must. Maybe we can just tire her out." Legolas suggested as he darted away from the demonic woman. She was acting on pure instinct, like a wounded or crazed animal.

"How is it possible that she has gained so much physical strength? What did Tangwen say? Her soul is corrupt?" Aragorn cursed and let Amaterasu's claws slip past him, they grazed his hair and he saw from the corner of his eye several short strands were cut and fluttered away in the wake of air from Amaterasu's swift retreat.

The Three Hunters carried on leading Amaterasu on a merry dance, dodging blows and occasionally striking back. All three were growing weary however and Amaterasu was getting frustrated. She seemed so aggravated that her actions became even more violent and unpredictable. When none of the blows landed however, she let out a piercing howl that echoed all the way into Edoras and past the refugees heading to Helm's Deep.

It was simultaneously mournful and angry. An animal in such pain and sorrow that cries could even attempt to alleviate its torment. The cry rang on the wind and across the plains and seemed to last forever.

"Her soul is corrupted from killing."

Tangwen was suddenly stood next to the Three Hunters the ice on her hands had disappeared and she seemed exhausted. Her mismatched eyes roamed over Amaterasu's demonic form and she shuddered at her appearance.

"From killing?" Legolas asked. Amaterasu was still howling, breathing briefly and then continuing the cry.

"When she killed Grima it was out of rage, anger, hatred, despair. Our kind never kills for those reasons. Not normally anyway. We only kill to protect, to save, for others and not for ourselves. It has tainted her essence, that which makes her Amaterasu. If she had her mind she might have been able to overcome this darkness, the demonic side that has risen up from her soul might have been less strong if her mind was intact. Now all we can do is suppress the demon until we can restore her mind."

"And exactly how do you intend to do that lass? It's not as if she's going to just let you stop her." Gimli scoffed.

"We will stop her together Gimli son of Gloin." Gandalf's voice boomed over the Dwarf's head and Gimli jumped (and may have let out a slightly feminine squeak of surprise but then again that might just have been Amaterasu's howl).

"What do we need to do?" Aragorn said.

"You must bring Amaterasu to her knees, then we can fasten the collar back around her neck and the demon will be returned to her soul. Although Tangwen, I do not believe the demon is entirely of Amaterasu's making. There is a darker and more malevolent force at work here."

"You sensed it too?" Tangwen asked surprised.

Before Gandalf could reply however Amaterasu ceased her howl. The five of them turned their attention fully to the Mihashira. She stood watching them. Her blood red eyes taking in their body positions, she could smell their fear, apprehension, worry, torment. It filled the air and some part of her revelled in it. For some reason the thought of enjoying other's suffering repulsed the demon and she swallowed and tried to summon some semblance of control.

The demon rose up again and she charged at the onlookers. They scattered and tried to subdue her. Their efforts were pathetic. Puny, scrawny creatures that could only flee and avoid her strength. She would bring her claws down and tear them limb from limb. She would relish in the feeling of their life's energy draining from this world. Of their bodies growing cold and turning back into the soil. Then she would take every life in this pitiful world and destroy it. Then the beast would be sated.

"She's fighting even harder now than before!" Aragorn cried as Amaterasu's claws grazed his arms. The cuts she was managing to inflict were only light surface wounds, like those you might receive from a puppy or from a tree branch. A momentary sting and then the scrapes were forgotten. They would be healed within a couple of days. Even so she was landing more blows than before.

"What has changed?" Legolas said.

"She knows we are going to try and subdue her." Tangwen said and she blasted Amaterasu with ice. The frozen water clambered her legs and held her to the ground and Legolas, armed with the collar tried to fasten it around Ammy's neck. With one swift tug however she had shattered the ice and was sprinting away from Legolas.

"By Aulё's hammer!" Gimli cried. "How long will this fight take?"

When Amaterasu leapt at Gimli's unprotected back she was repelled by a blast of magic from Gandalf's staff. She was momentarily flung onto her back and Tangwen took that moment to blast her with ice, locking her arms and legs down onto the ground. This time however she did not stop freezing Amaterasu's body. Any damaged caused by her ice would not be as damaging as the pain that Amaterasu would suffer if her demon killed people.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called and the elf threw the gold collar to the Ranger. Aragorn leapt into the air and caught the metal band as it arced towards him. Gandalf reinforced Tangwen's ice with a barrier and Amaterasu howled and struggled beneath their combined power.

Aragorn knelt by Amaterasu's head and unclasped the collar. She flung her head wildly side to side, trying to snap at his hands. Cursing Aragorn pinned her head between his knees wincing as her twisted horns cut into his calves and thighs.

"Please Amaterasu!" He begged and she suddenly stilled.

All movement stopped and she lay passive on the ground. Her blood red eyes looked into Aragorn's and he shuddered at the sight but did not look away. As long as her attention was focused on his face he might be able to fix the collar around her neck.

He snuck the collar around her neck and began to close the clasp, his hands were steady and his motions smooth even though he was worried and nervous. If the collar did not work then he had no idea how they would stop Amaterasu without killing her.

"Aragorn…" Amaterasu whispered.

Shocked he scanned her face, looking for signs of recognition. It was not Amaterasu however that was speaking but Aneira, a softer and more innocent character than Amaterasu or the creature Amaterasu had become.

"Please, help me!" She pleaded and bloody tears began to track down her face and dripping into the grass. The plants beneath her began to hiss and sizzle as the blood seemed to poison the very earth.

Aragorn swore and wasted no more time. The clasp latched on the collar and with fumbling fingers he slotted the lock into the eye of the clasp. The barrel slid down and there was an explosion of frost and white magic beneath his fingertips.

"Quel esta mellonamin (Rest well my friend)" Aragorn said as the demon retreated. The horns that rose from her scalp seemed to drop off, like the antlers of a stag and left no sign that they had existed as they turned into dust and disappeared on the wind.

The claws that had grown from her fingers retreated, turning back into normal human fingernails and her teeth became smooth and rounded once more. Finally Aneira's eyes lost the redness that had consumed them and the sharp and harsh planes of her face smoothed out into the kind and rounded shape the Fellowship had come to know so well.

Aneira breathed slowly and stared up at Aragorn who was still knelt over her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Well, that was fun." Gimli said. "Glad to see you are sort of back to yourself lassie. Worried we would lose you more permanently this time. You really need to stop giving us such scares lass; I'm not as young a Dwarf as a used to be."

"I'm much older than you Gimli." Legolas said amusedly.

Everyone seemed to be making anxious and humorous conversation, the tension and worry draining from them in strange ways.

Tangwen recalled the ice that had covered Aneira's body and then sat down on the grass with a thump. The snow woman's hair was limp and drenched with sweat, her skin was pallid and dark shadows circled her eyes.

"I think I might have a nap. Anybody mind? No. Good night then." With that final statement Tangwen transformed into a fox and curled up where she sat and fell asleep. Gandalf chuckled lightly and scooped up the Mihashira with one hand. He draped her limp form in his arms and if he listened closely he could have sworn he could hear light, whistling snores coming from her mouth.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>The group had returned to an almost deserted Edoras. The streets were still and quiet and the last few stragglers were just leaving as they returned to the citadel. Their horses were saddled and their packs filled with their belongings and food, enough to sustain them on the journey to Helm's Deep.<p>

Aneira disappeared as soon as they reached Edoras, ashamed and confused she retreated to the stables were the piercing cries of Brego were heard from the gates.

"King Theoden. You must ask Gondor for aid." Aragorn once again pleaded with the Rohan King but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Theoden merely turned away and began to mount his own steed. His soldiers followed his lead and the last of them began to exit the stable, some struggling with Brego.

The large stallion was rearing and tossing his head. Too much had happened too quickly and the poor creature was confused and lost. The loss of his owner and the changing scents and appearances of Aneira had been the final straw.

Aragorn hurried over and began to calm the stallion with elvish words. Onlookers watched in amazement as the stallion calmed and finally allowed Aneira to stroke his mane.

"We should let him go. He needs to go back to the wild. Back to being just a horse. He will heal there and if he chooses he can return to the sides of Men. But he has been an honourable horse and a good friend." Aragorn murmured to the distraught Aneira.

Her heart was filled with sorrow at the thought of Brego leaving but she did not know why. She did not know a great many things.

She nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to Brego's nose before stepping out into the sunlight. The sorrow and anger and confusion threatened to overwhelm her. She began to feel as she had on the plains. Rage began to consume her before it was hastily shoved down by the collar.

Biting her lip Aneira summoned the sorrow and allowed the feeling to transform into something else, something new.

As gold lights danced about her body Theoden King and his men watched in amazement as the strange girl who had suffered so much vanished before their eyes and what took her place was a small goat. Aneira the goat trotted out to the gates of Edoras and Aragorn led Brego to the gates too.

The stallion was far more comfortable in Aneira's presence as a goat. His withers no longer shook with fear and his nose inhaled her scent that was sweeter and not so sharp. Aragorn released the lead rope and slipped it over the horse's head. No need for restraints in the wild and Brego tossed his head gratefully at the loss of even the mere rope.

Aneira the goat bleated at Brego and the horse bent his neck down and lipped at the top of the goat's head. Aneira trotted alongside him and rubbed her head against his legs in a similar motion and the stallion whickered lightly.

Ayaka who had been sat upon Brego's head the entire team twittered at Aneira. Aneira began to bleat frantically but Ayaka flew down from her perch and placed a soft kiss on the goat's cheek. The two females who had shared so much stared at each other before Aneira ducked her head and looked away.

Ayaka chirruped sadly and tried to catch Aneira's attention once more but to no avail. Resigned Ayaka flew back up to nestle on Brego's head, the place she once used be seen with Ammy and both Tennyo and stallion made their way down the road from Edoras and back towards the East.

"Aneira?" Legolas asked softly as the despondent goat watched her friends leaving. The elf had never thought a goat could look sad but Aneira looked heartbroken. What was even worse was that she had no idea why she felt so upset as her mind kept showing her random images of Ayaka and Brego that made no sense and held no validity to her.

Aragorn and Gandalf were conferring quietly by the gates of Edoras whilst Gimli stood nearby with Tangwen curled up asleep in his arms. The white fox was dead to the entire goings on and slumbered like a babe. So much energy had been used in such a short space of time that she needed the rest to regain her strength.

Legolas glanced behind at his friends and saw they were all busy and he had been left alone with Aneira. They needed to leave soon and the Mirkwood elf could see Theoden was getting antsy astride his horse. The Rohan King was watching the last of his people leave his city and he looked over it with sorrow. So much had gone wrong in his time as King and he wondered if he was doing his people justice. Legolas had seen the same expression adorn his father's face on rare and fleeting occasions. Moments when the great Elf King thought he was alone and that his son was not watching him look over old diary's or old sketches.

"Aneira, we must leave." Legolas said softly and steeled himself to pick the goat up. If she took her rabbit or snake form it would be much easier to travel but he had no idea if she was even hearing his words let alone understanding his unspoken request.

Just as he crouched down to slip his arms under her goat belly Aneira began to transform, the gold lights shifting over her goat body, seeping through the little beard on her chin and through the curls on the top of her head.  
>Legolas watched in astonishment. It had been several days since he had seen Amaterasu find a new form and yet within the space of mere moments she had taken on two new forms. The tiny monkey that sat in the grass was probably her smallest form yet.<p>

She had a sort of ruff around her cheeks and head and a droopy moustache framed her tiny mouth. Legolas reached down and held his hand out and her strong fingers gripped his palm and arm as she climbed up and wrapped her tail around his wrist. Worriedly Legolas brought his other hand round to cup it around her back. She was so small he was concerned she would fall of his arm but the moment he started moving he could feel her tail tighten around his wrist and the mobile but strong fingers grasped the cloth of his tunic hard.

"By my beard!" Gimli exclaimed as Legolas came back to their horse. Elf and Dwarf were to ride together until they reached the head of the refugee trail. Gimli was not overly fond of riding and riding with the elf was better than trying to ride solo at speed.

"She has taken another form?" Gandalf asked with some astonishment and stroked his beard.

"Is that usual of the Mihashira?" Legolas asked and the wizard shook his head.

"I do not know. The only one who might know is Tangwen and she is unfortunately unavailable at the present time. You will have to ask her when she wakes."

Gimli looked up at Gandalf suspiciously.

"You aren't coming with us are you Mithrandir?"

"No Gimli. I am going to look for aid. Saruman will not take the loss of Grima well. He will strike at Edoras in any way he can. His army of Uruk-hai will destroy the people of Rohan and I fear that Helm's Deep will not be as safe as it has been in the past. A mere 1,000 men will stand guard at Helm's Deep and I fear Saruman has far greater numbers. Eomer left with over 100 riders and many more will have joined him as he travelled over Rohan. If I can find him the odds may turn in our favour if Saruman does indeed realise that Theoden will flee to Helm's Deep." Gandalf explained and mounted Shadowfax.

Aneira watched with interest as Gandalf whispered to the horse. There was something strange and magical about Gandalf's mount but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Just as Gandalf made to ride off there was a shout of anger and Theoden came charging over to the remnants of the Fellowship.

"Who has taken it?!" The King shouted. "I want Grima's body returned. We will place him on a spike before the gates of Edoras to warn Saruman of the fate that awaits him if he dares to strike at Rohan again!"

Gandalf looked sharply at Theoden before furrowing his brow. The White Wizard cursed and without another word rode off, Shadowfax crossing the plains like a blur of lightening.

"Well?!" Theoden snapped. Eowyn rode up and Aragorn noticed she looked rather queasy and pale.

"We have not taken the traitor's body." Gimli boomed and then cursed as the fox in his arms growled in her sleep.

"Gimli speaks true. We have only just returned, you saw us return yourself King Theoden." Aragorn soothed over the Dwarf's gruff manner and earned a frown from the red headed Dwarf who turned and began to walk towards his and Legolas' horse. Gimli was a warrior, not a politician for a good reason (and he took the time to explain all this to the slumbering Tangwen who would later swear that she had heard every reason and in fact challenged Gimli as he could make quite the persuasive argument).

"Grima's body is missing. We were going to burn it this morning but instead I have spent the last hours organising my people and sending word to Helm's Deep to ready it for our arrival. All of Grima's men were killed when you arrived at Edoras so I do not see how his body has been removed. None of my men or people would be willing to touch the traitor." Theoden grumbled and then spurred his horse on.

The soldiers fell in behind him and Eowyn too cantered after her uncle after sending a glance towards Aragorn.

Aneira watched as the blonde woman's gaze lingered over Aragorn. She may be mad but she knew that lingering looks meant affection; she just wasn't sure now was the time to be sending signals or attempting coquettish behaviour or other womanly wiles to a man.

The empty streets of Edoras were eerie and Aneira shifted restlessly in Legolas's hold. The elf looked down and smiled kindly at the monkey.

"Would you mind taking Aneira, Aragorn?" The elf said. He had been watching his friend and noticed that Aragorn seemed burdened with sorrows and thought Aneira might be of some comfort to the Ranger. She might also help fend off Eowyn's less than subtle advances.  
>Aragorn was obviously oblivious to the young woman's attentions. The Ranger had lived too long with rough Men, Dwarfs and Hobbits to notice when women were being coquettish. Legolas however knew that women did not always advance when another woman was present and surely Aneira counted, even if she was a monkey, she was still a talking monkey…<p>

"My horse already has three passengers. You only have yourself Aragorn and Aneira's form is only small and light." Before Ranger or Monkey could say a word Legolas had deposited Aneira onto Aragorn's shoulder leaving the tamarin to clutch at Aragorn's hair with her tiny paws and her tail wrapped frantically around the column of his neck.

Sighing Aragorn mounted his horse and once settled plucked Aneira from his shoulder. He did not mind Aneira riding with him but he did wish to reach Helm's Deep with his throat unbruised and her tight grip was not particularly helpful.

Legolas laughed and tossed Gimli up into the saddle before climbing on in front of the disgruntled Dwarf.

"Four of the Fellowship reunited once more." Legolas said.

"What could possibly go wrong." Gimli said sarcastically and no sooner had they begun to canter after Theoden then Gimli toppled off the back of the horse.

The Dwarf lay in the dirt and endured the mocking of his friends. A bit of dirt was not a high price when the result was laughter that had long been absent from their travels. He didn't think the angry fox that was glaring at him from on his chest agreed however and Gimli closed his eyes. It was going to be a long journey…

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter, another complete labyrinth of plot twists that I have to remember… Why do I do this to myself? Hope it was okay folks. I'd apologise for how long it's taken to update but you guys are probably sick of apologies so I'll just give you a quick "SORRRY!".  
>In other news THANK YOU SO MUCH! We've reached over 600 reviews! I would never have thought it possible when I began to reach even 100 and I'm so happy that you have taken the time to leave a review, especially to those of you who have been waiting since the very beginning and those who have left a review on every chapter. I appreciate each and every review and thank you all for the encouragement.<p>

*'You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it.'- J. , Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

** 'I'm not sure this is a world I belong in anymore. I'm not sure that I want to wake up.'- Gayle Forman, If I Stay

*** "Tabi ni yande, Yuma wa kareno o, kakemeguru- Falling sick on a journey, my dream goes around above withered fields."- The Jisei of Matsuo Basho

**** "_Amaterasu, Kami no mitoku wo, Yo no hito ni, Nokorazu hayaku, Shirasetaku mono - _It is our wish,To have Amaterasu's, Goodness be known, To all the world's people, Soon and without exception." - Kurozumi Munetada (1780-1850)

**Thanks to:**  
>Counting Sinful Stars,<br>i am a Fire-jay,  
>DragonOwl,<br>lizziecats,  
>Emzy2k11,<br>Ely-chan chapter 29 . Jun 16- Thank you for your kind words! Rannoch is a bit of a loose cannon. He has some serious issues because of his past which will be explained later on in the fic. I love him though. The image of him I have in my head is a Khal Drogo (Game of Thrones) type person bordering on Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland)… It's a weird combination…  
>NaruVamp, Tintcalad,<br>Malys chapter 29 . Jul 6- I'm flattered that this is your favourite Lord of the Rings fic on this site!  
>stac chapter 29 . Jul 15- I give you more! I have an erratic (read non-existent) updating schedule. It really does depend on what is happening in reality and whether I have the inspiration to write. I will not abandon this fic however, even if it takes me another ten years to finish it! (Hopefully not that long). There will be no relationship between Thranduil and new Ammy. Thranduil will see her as a sort of childgrandchild, one who might have been his if things had happened differently. As to the Legolas/Ammy you'll have to wait and see. I haven't decided on the pairing with Ammy, let alone if there is going to be one. Hope you carry on reading!  
>Anonymous434 chapter 3 . Jun 28- If you made it this far well done! I'm glad you like the plot and I hope you'll continue reading!<br>stacia chapter 13 . Jul 17- I'll be sticking close with the original storyline between the movies and the books but things will deviate more in Return of the King arc. That's when everything sorta blows up and the plot will change slightly… I say slightly, I'm going to almost completely change the Battle of Pelennor Fields… As to finishing it, it will be finished when it is finished I'm afraid. Can't really hurry it.  
>Guest chapter 14 . Jul 24- I never realised I was so funny!<br>pikaremo,  
>Vanessa chapter 15 . Jul 23- Hope you made it this far! I chose Japanese names and mythology because, well, why not? I really like some of the concepts from Japanese mythology and it seemed to work slotting it into Middle Earth. It is similar to some of the cultures that already exist within Middle Earth but at the same time is completely different. Using totally different names and culture was another way to develop the characters and their struggles for me. Hope it's not too weird!<br>Greenwood girl chapter 18 . Aug 30,  
>Guest chapter 29 . Aug 29,<br>Mrs. Greenleaf chapter 29 . Sep 3,  
>unicornsinpink300,<br>Guest chapter 29 . Sep 22,  
>DJpaigeDJ<p> 


	31. Chapter 10 (30) Homesickness

A/N: Please read end A/N cause it's got important stuff in it, especially if you really, really want me to write more soon!

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

Chapter 10 (30)

"Every dreamer knows that it is entirely possible to be homesick for a place you've never been to, perhaps more homesick than for familiar ground."  
>― Judith Thurman<p>

~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~

* * *

><p>Eomer knelt by the river and gratefully scrubbed his face removing the black orc blood that had splattered over his cheeks and eyes. Killing orcs was a dirty and weary business and the cold of the water was refreshing and invigorating. Tanwen too was washing in the river, her saddle and bridle removed so that she could fully soak. The black, thick orc blood looked slimy and malevolent against her white hair and Eomer waded into the river to help wash her withers down. <p>

Tanwen shivered in delight at the sensation of the Man's hand caressing her muscles, wiping the tension away and the dirt and the vile stench that had clung to her. No matter how many times she bathed sometimes she feared that the stench would stick. That one day Tanwen would wake and find herself drenched and blood and reeking of death and decay and violence. Bringing death was not a good thing for a Mihashira even if it was upon some of the foulest beasts to walk upon the soil and everyday Tanwen fought back the darkness that plucked at her soul, teased at her mind and worried her spirit.

Moments with Eomer always eased the darkness. His touch was strong but gentle. Kind and comforting. Whenever they shared brief moments of calm together Tanwen could rest. Thousands of years with only her sister and some of Middle Earth's stranger creatures, who shied from contact, for company and Tanwen had not found anything to soothe the loneliness and the pain of killing. Even when all of her kind had disappeared and Sauron believed to be defeated Tanwen had made it her mission to destroy anything evil, orcs or other foul beasts. In her many centuries Tanwen had fought alone against the spawn of Ungoliant, the orcs from the Gundabad Mountains stronger and more vicious than their relations that rose from Mordor and against Trolls that came down from the mountains. She had walked amongst the barrows and brushed against the edge of death. Battled against serpents and wyrms and defeated their fiery breath. Sometimes she had allied herself with Men and Elves or Dwarfs. Time spent with the First-Born eased her pain but nothing not even her sister's presence could suppress the evil that slunk at the edges of her soul.

Eventually Tanwen had feared harming her sister. The lure of darkness strong and ever present: in both waking and sleeping moments. Her power had begun to fluctuate wildly. Her fox form giving her power to wield fire, the complete opposite of her sister, became unstable. When she transformed she would have ragged fur and a sinister grin oft adorned her face. Her fox fire went from warm red to crimson tinged with black and sickly orange. Hiding within animal form was her only salvation and Tanwen had journeyed through the lands seeking her salvation. The plains of Rohan had delivered it to her. Whilst running wild with a herd of horses she had met Theodred, Eomer, Eowyn and Theoden.

The King had taken his son, nephew and niece out to see the wild herd. To see that which the people of Rohan loved and protected. The wild horses would roam the plains and hills of Rohan and on Theodred's twelfth birthday Theoden had taken his children to choose Theodred's horse. A wild horse with spirit and strength was suitable for a prince and Brego had served Theodred well. The bay stallion had taken much effort to tame and Tanwen could still recall the look of wonder and joy that had adorned the heir's face when Brego had danced out of his reach repeatedly and demonstrated his strength and bearing.

Theodred had not been the only one to gain a mount that day. Eomer had already passed his twelfth birthday a couple of years before but had not been to choose his mount as his father had been killed mere days before Eomer's birthday. But Eomer had not been given a choice in his mount like his cousin had. The moment Eomer had come into Tanwen's sight she knew he was her fated one. The one for whom her soul was destined. Tanwen had broken away from the herd in that moment and pranced before the young lord. Looking back on their first meeting she had behaved like a coquettish mare trying to attract a stallion and it often made her blush. Despite her eagerness to be with Eomer she had not made taming her easy.

Eomer had, had to learn to respect Tanwen: she would not be broken or tamed like any wild horse and if the boy had dared to treat her like an animal then he was swiftly reminded of his place most often by being dumped in a muddy patch or in an icy cold river. Once she had even chased him through some boggy ground and then through a chicken coop. The resulting image had caused hilarity for Theodred when his cousin finally returned smelling like old eggs and fish and looking like a large chicken. Tanwen's prancing along beside Eomer had only enhanced the scene and Tanwen snorted fondly at the memory.

Eomer was everything to her now, her loyalty lay with him and to her sister and they were the only beings in Middle Earth who held her trust and devotion. Her twin the other half of her mind and her soul mate: her small light against the dark, a single star on an inky sky that gave her hope.

Despite their long years together however Tanwen had never revealed her true form to Eomer. She feared his reaction and his anger at her deception. The time drew near however and soon she would be free to be herself once more. The Ame-no-Mihashira Amaterasu would be their salvation and she and her sister would walk the soil once more in all their forms.

In all her musings Tanwen had not noticed Eomer's concerned mutterings and questing hands as he searched her for injuries. The Man's hands hit her ticklish spot and she whickered and shifted away from him whinnying in surprise. Her movement sent a great wave of water cresting towards Eomer and the man found himself drenched and sodden his hair hanging lankly around his face and droplets falling from his beard. He parted the curtain of his hair and frowned out at Tanwen.

She arched her neck challengingly before neighing her amusement and lunging at Eomer trying to send him onto his backside in the water. He dodged and crouching down scooped water and flung it at Tanwen. The pair danced and frolicked in the water much to the amusement of the soldiers under Eomer's command. It was not often that their stern, strong but fair commander forgot his burdens and desire to protect his people but when he did it was mostly around Tanwen.

Finally Tanwen slipped in the stream and went rolling over on her back only to lie on her side and look up at Eomer bewildered. The Man tipped his head back and let out a full bellied and startled laugh. Rarely did Man best horse and the times he did she always looked so surprised.

Tanwen smiled to herself when Eomer let go of his worries and played with her. His burdens eased and her heart felt lighter for it. Even if she had to embarrass herself or play the fool if it let Eomer laugh and become just a simple Man once more it was worth every cringe-inducing second.

Whickering at him she rose to her feet and tossed her head shaking her mane and sending beads of water cascading through the air to land on the river's surface in a myriad of patterns. She felt clean once more and her sorrows lifted.

"We will make camp here for the rest of the day and tonight. Rest well men and tend to your horses. You have fought well and hard and I will ask you to do so many times until we drive out the filth that wanders our lands. Tonight however we will eat, rest and recover our strength. Erkenbrand!" Eomer called to his second in command. Erkenbrand was Lord of the Westfold and so far it had mainly been his people suffering at the hands of orcs and Wildlings. Despite the rage the man felt at the destruction of his land Erkenbrand was a level-headed soldier and had a head for strategy.

"My Lord?" Erkenbrand said.

"I am not a lord anymore Erkenbrand." Eomer said bemusedly. "You do not have to call me by any title save my name."

"You are my Lord. Just as Theoden is King and Eowyn my Lady. Nothing Wormtongue or Saruman or even Sauron does can change that. What is it you ask of me my Lord?"

"Send some of the men out to hunt. We can have a fire and roasted meat tonight. It will encourage the men and give us the strength to carry on."

Erkenbrand nodded and strode away calling out orders and sending men to catch rabbits, deer or whatever animal they could find. Others gathered wood for fires to cook the meat.

Tanwen trotted up to Eomer and nudged his back. He looked at her questioningly until she turned until her side faced him and looked back over her shoulder at him. Eomer smiled and grabbing a lock of her mane in his left hand he swung himself up and onto her bare back. He had first learnt to ride Tanwen bare back for she would not allow him to saddle her. At first the young Eomer had been angered and infuriated with his stubborn and testing mare but it had put him in good stead later in life.

Eomer could ride bare back and without reins and in any situation he and Tanwen could move as one. Occasionally he had been forced to ride without a saddle and his skill and proficiency in battle had not faltered, in fact sometimes it made him stronger and more cunning.

Now however Tanwen and Eomer would ride and run for sheer freedom. Man and mare connected and liberated.

Tanwen danced on her hooves waiting for Eomer to tap her flanks and when he did she raced away over the grass. Her mane and tail flew in the rush of air that drew tears from Eomer's eyes and burnt his cheeks. Her thundering hooves tore furrows in the soil and plumes of dirt crested and fell in their wake. Eomer spread his arms and let out a whoop of joy at the sensations assailing him, nothing made him feel more alive than riding. Man and horse moved as one: Tanwen knew when Eomer wished her to turn in a certain direction, when to speed up, when to slow and when to jump. In turn Eomer did not force her to obey him and allowed her to lead on occasions. Their shared partnership took them further and further away from the encampment until they were no longer in sight of the men.

Tanwen whinnied in pleasure and leapt over a small ditch. Pleasure coursed through her veins and she revelled in the sensation. Suddenly in the midst of her euphoria fear, hatred and anger pierced her mind and she missed her step. 

The white mare went crashing to the ground on her side with a piercing scream flung from her lips. Eomer was thrown from her back and landed hard a short distance away. So violently was his landing that he rolled several times before stopping on his side with his arms tucked in tight to his chest in order to protect his torso.

The Rohan warrior lay winded and shocked for several seconds his mind blank with shock and his body numb from the harsh contact with the unforgiving ground. A second piercing scream rang from Tanwen who still lay on her side.

"Tanwen!" Eomer roared and surged to his feet his sore body forgotten. He stumbled and tripped over to the mare his bruised and battered limbs not obeying him. Tanwen rolled and tried to rise up but was flung back down once more by an invisible source. When Eomer finally reached her side he dropped to his knees and leaned on her neck, keeping her down and trying to soothe her with his presence.

"Tanwen! Tanwen! Easy, easy. Whoa girl. Shhh." He murmured and ran his hands along her neck and her forehead. With two fingers he massaged her forehead soothing the tense muscles there and relaxing her further. She twitched and jolted despite his ministrations and the whites of her eyes were visible. Just when Eomer was going to try and call for aid something happened.

Tanwen's body was suddenly consumed with red and gold flames that rose up from her hooves and coated her entire frame from tail to nose in the flickering, dancing flames. The heat from the flames seared Eomer's skin and he leapt back with a yelp. The brightness and strength of the fire caused him to shield his face and eyes with his arms and he sweated as he waited to see what would happen next.

Tanwen lay limply as the flames overtook her body. She couldn't do anything to stop the transformation. The things she had felt and the images she had seen had overtaken her mind and thoughts and she trembled with fear. In a way it was a relief to shed her horse form and take her Fox woman form. The flames scorched the grass around her and the burning acrid smell drew her from her mind.

She slowly sat up, all her muscles sore and achy like she had suffered the flu and with amazement she held a hand up and observed the shakes and tremors that caused her fingers to tremble and spasm lightly. Tanwen pushed her braid over her shoulder and as the mass of hair slipped back from the corner of her eye she saw Eomer kneeling with a shocked and confused expression.

Silence reigned for several tense moments. Tanwen rose onto her knees and her fox tail with its white fur and red-tipped end swung round to curl around her form. So worried was she about Eomer's reaction that her fox ears were flattened back tight against her scalp and the tip of her tail and ears were occasionally giving off little bursts of fire.

Finally Tanwen licked her bone dry lips and swallowed, plucking up the courage to speak.

"Hello, Eomer." She said nervously.

Eomer gaped and rubbed his eyes before even attempting to answer.

"What are you?"

Tanwen's fur bristled at the horror laden and accusatory tone his words held.

"I am a Mihashira, an Ame-no-Mihashira to be precise. You have already met one of my kind. You smelt of her when Grima threw you from Edoras."

"Amaterasu…" Eomer mumbled and then cast his eyes over Tanwen speculatively. "That makes sense, but how come you have not revealed your true form until now? You have been with me for many years, since I was a boy. All these years and you have hidden yourself from me when I shared everything with you!"

Eomer was more angered by his perceived betrayal in trust than the fact that Tanwen was one of an ancient race. He felt as if Tanwen had refused to trust him, maybe she had not wished to place her secret in the hands of a boy but what was worse was that Eomer had spilled all his secrets, fears, worries and even cried before Tanwen. She had truly seen him at his lowest points.

"I am sorry for not revealing myself. Middle Earth has not been safe for me or my sister these past thousand years. Not since one of our kind destroyed our people. I hid myself in animal form for hundreds of thousands of years so that I would not be killed before completing that which I was born to do. Serving and aiding you is my fate, Eomer son of Eomund. It seems fate has decided it was time for all truths to be cast in the open and for the Ame-no-Mihashira to return."

Tanwen rose to her feet and stretched, brushing dirt from her fur and flaring her flames in her palms.

"You will have to tell me your story one day." Eomer said softly as he too stood. The horror and confusion had disappeared from his face and voice and now he was looking at her with something akin to awe, wonder and honour. "First however what ails you? Never before in all our years together have you ever miss-stepped. And you look deathly pale…"

Eomer trailed off and blushed slightly. He had been staring intently at Tanwen and her mismatched eyes had widened in surprise at his observation. It seemed Eomer may forgive her one day and she looked forward to earning back his trust.

"Amaterasu is in trouble." Tanwen said briefly and closed her eyes. She could still feel her sister's horror and dismay that had echoed down their twin bond. What had been more terrifying however had been the sensations from her bond with Amaterasu. Demonic and possessed were the only words that could come close to describing the sensations that had flooded down from the younger Mihashira.

"Her soul has darkened. It is something that only happens to a Mihashira when they have killed in anger or hatred. Imagine a cup of water, clear and calm. When we kill in anger or hatred the water becomes tainted like poison that spreads and at first the water appears innocent but it is only when you taste it you realise it is wrong. That is what happens to a Mihashira's soul when they kill. The poison of killing slowly takes over our souls and we turn to demons. I was once at the brink of losing my soul…"

Tanwen drifted off and looked at Eomer.

"But meeting you saved me."

Tanwen blushed and flicked her tail nervously. Eomer made a small movement before smiling softly. Many secrets and things to be explained and it seemed his questions would be unending.

"For Amaterasu it is different however. It feels different, not a true demon but a pale imitation of what she could become. I fear for her and Middle Earth if she should fall into darkness. There has not been a Mihashira of her strength in thousands of years and she could surpass the Witch King of Angmar or Agandaur with her power if she was to become a demon."

"I may have had a hand in this." Eomer said worriedly. "When I was imprisoned with Amaterasu she and I did something. Something that would prevent an outside force taking her soul and using her power. She feared betraying the Fellowship and her friends. Izanami-"

Tanwen gasped at the name.

"Izanami you say?!"

"Indeed. She cast a spell that would seal away Amaterasu's mind. I have the words that will unlock Amaterasu's mind…"

Tanwen paced back and forth furiously. Her mind was racing and her eyes were wide in horror. Using that spell was one of the stories that parents told their children when they wanted them to behave. A cautionary tale of what could happen if you misbehaved and didn't try and save your fated person and the consequences of your actions.

"Tanwen. What do you want us to do?" Eomer had watched the Mihashira woman with interest as she muttered and murmured to herself but it was clear she was torn between options.

"You need to stay with your men do you not? But at the same time we need to get you to Amaterasu so that you can restore her sanity…" Tanwen bit her lip and tugged at her braid.

"Erkenbrand can lead my soldiers. It will not be the first time they have fought under his leadership. You and I will travel and restore Amaterasu's sanity. And maybe we can prevent her soul from being corrupted. You have experience and I can imagine you waited a long time for me to ease that corruption…"

Tanwen could have yipped and jumped for joy at Eomer's words. Instead she spun and pressed a kiss to his cheek before transforming back into a horse. Eomer pressed a hand to his cheek and looked at her in awe. Shaking his head he clambered tentatively onto her back and settled gingerly down on her back.

Feeling that Eomer was not settling as he usually did Tanwen huffed and dropped her head. Time was of the essence and if Eomer did not go back to his usual self by the time Tanwen finished this thought then Eomer would find himself clinging for dear life. The man was still tentative and stiff and Tanwen tensed her muscles before bucking and wheeling around wildly, forcing the Rohannion to hold on for dear life.  
>One hand wove into her mane the other flung out to balance himself against her wild and unpredictable movements. His legs clamped around her belly and Eomer rode out Tanwen's temper tantrum.<p>

"What was that for?!" Eomer panted when Tanwen finally stopped trying to fling him from her back.

"You were being awkward. Do you know how uncomfortable it felt with you sat on my back like a bag of stones all stiff and unmoving? If it makes you uncomfortable to think you are riding a woman then maybe you need to take more control…" Tanwen teased him and snickered at his spluttered protestations.

"Return to camp. I will gather my armour and belongings and leave instructions for Erkenbrand. Then you and I shall begin the journey back to Edoras." Eomer said in a vaguely authoritative manner.

It was going to take some time to come to terms with his horse being an ancient being and a woman at that but for now Eomer's main concern was reaching Edoras before Amaterasu became a demon that could potentially destroy all lands.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Middle Earth others too felt the demonic presence that rivalled the Ringwraith in terms of casting fear and dread.<br>Poor young Pippin who had been dozing quite contentedly whilst enduring Treebeard's Ent poetry (the same poem for a good few hours now) suddenly yelped and clutched his head. Clutching his head unfortunately resulted in him letting go of Treebeard and the small Hobbit began a descent towards the ground.

Luckily for Pippin Treebeard noticed the Hobbit's fall and scooped him up from the air with one large hand and deposited him back on his head once he was sure the Hobbit had control of himself once more.

"Merry, did you feel that?" Pippin said and peered down at his best friend.

"Aye Pip. I did." Merry rubbed his head and winced as if merely touching his head was like touching an old wound that still ached.

"What do you suppose it was?" Pippin asked before staring at the many trees in thought. Treebeard had remained silent so far and rather than simply being tree-like he was in fact listening intently. Hobbit conversations were rather amusing and his two small companions had given him much inspiration for poetry with their tales. This time however they were far more subdued and tense.

"I don't know." Merry replied. "We both felt it at the same time though…"

"I've felt something similar before. Back when the Uruk-hai were taking us to Isengard. But that time it wasn't scary or frightening but sad. Like the echo of grief. Like when a person loses someone you were close to but not being able to feel it because the other person was actually closer to the person who had died… Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Pippin seemed rather confused and Merry licked his dry lips as he tried to puzzle out Pippin's words and meaning.

"The shadow of grief." Treebeard creaked out and both Hobbits turned to look at the Ent. "It touches you but you cannot fully feel it. The sadness you felt was a shadow cast by someone else's grief. If I am correct in what young Master Gandalf related to me of your tale thus far, you have spent considerable time in the company of a Mihashira. Is this true?"

Merry gulped and looked up at Pippin who shook his head frantically. Although Gandalf trusted Treebeard Ammy's secret wasn't exactly information anyone could have.

"I can see you are reluctant to answer so I shall not press you. Your silence speaks volumes however, my little friends, it is quite Ent-like. I shall instead tell you that when you become dear and close friends with one of the Ame-no-Mihashira a bond is formed. A bond which is tangible to the Mihashira as it is every Mihashira's duty to find their fated person and aid them. In your case however I believe that the Mihashira you have met or may have met is far more special than most of the Mihashira I have had the pleasure of meeting. It is a great and terrible thing to be linked with a Mihashira as sometimes when they are overwhelmed you feel everything that they feel. I would surmise that, that is what you have felt recently and a short while ago. A Mihashira's emotions."

Merry and Pippin both looked distraught at the idea that their dear friend was suffering so. So far the two Hobbits had managed to hold belief that their fellow companions who had set out from Rivendell were well and safe, even Boromir who had fought so valiantly to defend them. Now however knowing that they were getting fleeting glimpses of what Ammy was feeling and going through they had never felt so far from home and so out of their league.  
>The events that were taking place were beyond a couple of Hobbits from the Shire.<p>

Pippin had a sudden thought on how they could try and aid their friends in some small way. If Treebeard took them near Isengard then maybe the Ent would see some of the cruelty of the White Wizard and realise that they were a part of this world too and the Ents had a duty to help in the battle against evil.

"Wait! Stop! Go south!"

Treebeard lumbered to a halt and glanced up at the small Hobbit with some alarm.

"South would take you near Isengard…"

"Exactly!" Pippin said triumphantly. "The closer we are to danger the further we are from harm. Saruman will never expect it and we'll be able to slip right past his front door and onwards home."

As Treebeard contemplated Peregrine's words Merry reached up and yanked on his friend's hairy foot.

"What are you thinking Pippin?!" He hissed.

"Even if we go home we won't be helping anyone but ourselves. Maybe if we go near Isengard however we will be able to see Saruman doing something wicked and it might help persuade Treebeard to help us."

"Oh." Merry said quietly. The older Hobbit glanced at Treebeard and saw the Ent was still deep in thought and was swaying from side to side with the breeze and creaking like only an old tree can. "That's actually quite clever Pip. For you."

Pippin smiled smugly before noticing the insult and just as he was about to break the wise and intelligent air he had going on and yell at Merry in a rather childish manner Treebeard groaned and creaked back into movement.

"I do not see the logic in your words Peregrine however you are rather small and the Wizard will probably not notice you. South we shall go. I've always liked going south. It always feels like going downhill."

Merry could have kissed Treebeard when the Ent decided to take them south (but he didn't because it would be quite literally like kissing the bark on a tree and Merry's lips were very sensitive and tree bark was sure not to agree with him).

"How shall we pass the time now little Hobbits? Some more poetry perhaps?"

Pippin squeaked as he held back a moan of despair. There was only so much Ent poetry he could handle.

"Or perhaps you would care to hear some tales of my dealings with the Ame-no-Mihashira? I have known quite a few in my life, some since I was a sapling."

Both Merry and Pippin nodded enthusiastically and requested stories of the Mihashira with bright and inquisitive tones (stories had to be better than Ent poetry) and settled into the crooks of Treebeard's branches ready to listen.

"Very well then. I shall begin with my most recent meeting. I have met this particular Mihashira several times so I shall tell you of how she and I first became acquainted. It was a warm and sunny day; a gentle breeze was rustling the tips of my leaves when I became aware of a newcomer in my forest. Normally I do not notice when small things enter my woods, indeed if I had not sense the foul orcs chasing you in the night I would have slept through your flight completely. This time however the newcomer was not alone. She was accompanied by several wolves. These wolves were as big as trees and some were almost as tall as me…"

Treebeard's story continued and Pippin and Merry realised that they did indeed know this Mihashira too but neither decided to voice this fact to the Ent who was by now in full flow with his tale and instead listened to try and learn some history or facts that they could tell Ammy when they were reunited once more…

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>The city of Dale was exactly how Kiyiya remembered it being all those months ago when she had felt compelled to leave the safety of Erebor and the lands she knew so well and return to places she had not traversed in many years.<p>

Since they had reclaimed the mountain those 60 years ago Dale and the surrounding lands had slowly but surely flourished and now trade between Dwarf and Men was going smoothly. The earth itself had suffered under Smaug's fire but Kiyiya had Bilbo had made short work of changing that.  
>Kiyiya's mystical powers to feel the emotions and pain in the soil had helped her draw the suffering out (much to the displeasure and grievance of her mate who had spent three days at her side after her magic trick holding her close and wiping sweat and tears from her face whilst she recovered from absorbing the land's pain) and Bilbo had sent to his gardener and fellow Hobbits for guidance on how to reclaim the earth and bring life and food back to the land.<p>

Some Hobbits (Tooks of course) had actually ventured from the Shire and come to Erebor to aid in tilling soil and planting vegetables, crops and fruits. It hadn't happened overnight but now the Eastern lands of Middle Earth were thriving once again and spring had crept over the land since Kiyiya had left and new life was budding everywhere she looked.

Rannoch had not been best pleased when Kiyiya had insisted they stop in Dale overnight. It had taken their expanded group a day to leave Mirkwood and travel across the lake in order to reach Dale. The bargemen had not been best pleased when Kiyiya had shown up with her siblings but a stern glare from Tauriel, who had fingered one of her blades in a thoughtful manner, a malicious grin from Rannoch who balanced his hammer over his shoulder's like it was a twig instead of the incredibly heavy metal contraption Kiyiya knew it to be and a cold but polite speech from Kiyiya about how she would hate for the Dwarfs of Erebor to be forced to complain to the Queen of Dale about her bargemen's unwillingness to aid a Princess of Erebor (Dale's closet allies) had quickly changed their minds.

Kajika and Menewa were used to riding in the large barges, which had been designed specifically to fit the two siblings, and remained motionless for the entire journey. Rannoch had been sick over the side of one of the barges and even though he protested staying at Dale for the night when they could have been in Erebor Kiyiya had not noticed him complaining about drinking Queen Sigrid's best wine and mead.

The group had slept at Queen Sigrid's home with Kajika and Menewa sleeping in the large garden courtyard at the centre of the Queen's palace. Kiyiya was happy to see her old friend once more and Sigrid and Kiyiya spent the majority of the evening curled up in the Queen's private rooms giggling like young girls.

For indeed Sigrid was the oldest of King Bard's children and when Bain had refused to become King after his father, saying that he wanted to become a diplomat and ambassador, Bard had turned to his daughter and proposed her becoming Queen. Kiyiya could recall discovering Sigrid was to be Bard's heir as if it had happened only yesterday.

Young Sigrid barely in her twenties had come rushing into Erebor as if being chased by a Balrog and proceeded to tear through the mountain until she found Kiyiya. The poor girl had then burst into tears and it had taken many of Bombur's sweet cakes and a cup of hot chocolate made from a recipe that was a trade secret in the Shire before Sigrid had calmed down enough to actually confide in Kiyiya as to what her dilemma was.

Kiyiya had found the entire situation endearing and a sweet pang had hit her heart at Sigrid's young and scared face, terrified of failing her father or her people, of generally not being good enough.

Sessions with Balin, who had taught Thorin and Fili (and when he could actually trap him in a room, Kili) everything he knew about ruling a kingdom, soon set Sigrid at ease and she accepted her father's wish a few months later.

Decades had passed and Sigrid had ruled Dale as a wise and benevolent leader but she still retained that steel core that had come from growing up in poverty and was never one for beating around the bush. As the years passed and Sigrid aged quicker than Kiyiya it had upon occasion become heart-breaking for the half-breed Mihashira to see her dear friend aging whilst she remained nearly the same.

Now Sigrid was an elderly lady, nearing the end of her life, with a large brood of children and grandchildren and a sharp and cunning tongue that had not lost its edge or wit despite her growing years. In fact Kiyiya was certain that it had only become more potent as Sigrid berated Rannoch the morning they were set to depart to Erebor when the male Mihashira staggered out of his room with dark circles under his eyes and reeking of alcohol.

Both of the females were laughing as Rannoch nodded sheepishly at Sigrid's telling off. Tauriel was smirking with great satisfaction at the pained expression the dark-skinned male wore. Many a morning had the Captain of the Mirkwood guard had to drench the stag Mihashira with buckets of water to remove the stench of alcohol and rouse him from his stupor before Thranduil discovered that Rannoch had been at his wine.

"Now you behave young man!" Queen Sigrid snapped and then pointed out towards Erebor which was just beginning to become visible as the mist burnt off. "I do not want to hear from my brother that you have caused a ruckus the moment you arrive in Erebor. You know what will happen and I really do not want to have another argument with the King about whose fault it is that you and the Prince got into another fight. Do you understand Rannoch?"

The giant of a man cowered in front of the old lady and frantically nodded his head.

Kiyiya laughed and finally took pity on Rannoch. He may not quite be her friend but he seemed suitably reprimanded.

"Sigrid. Although I am thoroughly enjoying the show we must depart. I am eager to return to my home once more."

Sigrid turned and hobbled over, leaning heavily on her cane which clicked authoritatively as she covered the short distance.

"You just want to get back to that handsome male of yours." Sigrid teased her grey eyes glinting with amusement.

Kiyiya blushed and nodded.

"You know me too well old friend. It has been months since I was last with my mate, in all meanings of the word!"

Sigrid cackled loudly and then embraced Kiyiya. Thin and frail she may be her embrace was warm and tight and Kiyiya sank into it, feeling the love and strength the mortal woman had. It rejuvenated Kiyiya's weary soul and when they parted the Wolf Princess looked energised and happy once more.

"Off with you then, but make sure you come me visit next time before you go gallivanting off on adventures."

Kiyiya bowed and began to lead her motley group from Dale. Menewa and Kajika had already left earlier that morning to hunt and the pair of wolves had decided to split up after eating their fill. Kajika would return to Erebor ahead of the group so that Kiyiya's arrival would be slightly announced.

The King had made such a big deal of it the last time Kiyiya waltzed in the front doors. Apparently returning royalty was supposed to be some ceremonious event and Kiyiya had no desire to sit through another lecture from the King. Very few people could reason with the Dwarf King when he settled his mind on something.

"So little wolf…" Rannoch said teasingly as they walked swiftly along the road from Dale. The area that had once been a blackened and grey desolation was now green and vibrant and the road that wound from Dale to Erebor's front door was well cared for and used. It would not take them long, even walking to arrive at the Lonely Mountain and Kiyiya knew that if she wished they could be there within an hour. The wrath of the King however deterred her and she sighed resignedly and braced herself for Rannoch's teasing and questioning.

"Yes Rannoch?" She replied and glanced at Tauriel who smiled smugly and backed away leaving Kiyiya totally alone. Even Menewa had trotted ahead at Rannoch's slow and mocking words. Knowing her brother however, Kiyiya knew that the giant wolf was resisting the urge to bite Rannoch's head off so maybe it was for the better that the wolf was loping head in front of them.

"How long have you been away from your mate?"

"Roughly four or five months give or take a few weeks. It is difficult to keep track when the days blur into one."

"Hmm." Rannoch said thoughtfully and eyed her over carefully before stepping away.

"What is it?" Kiyiya sighed and cradled her glaive comfortingly. She would not hesitate to use it if Rannoch overstepped his boundaries. The other Mihashira was far older and stronger than she, and had many more forms to her single transformation but Rannoch would not withstand her and Tauriel and Menewa in a fight. Hopefully the dark-skinned man wouldn't say anything that would require her beating him into a pulp.

"Well by my nose you'll be coming into heat soon. You and your mate are ripe for having a litter. Might want to get on that before you get too old."

Kiyiya stared slack jawed at Rannoch. The male did not seem to notice the astonishment his words had drawn from both Kiyiya and Tauriel. Tauriel in fact was blushing quite profusely and was glad she did not have the nose of a full-blooded Mihashira.

"You…I …We…That is….You cannot just say things like that Rannoch?!" Kiyiya finally spluttered out and sped up her walking hoping to put some distance between them.

Rannoch seemed bewildered at her reaction and turned to Tauriel for guidance. The warrior elf maiden coolly tried to explain why his words were so offensive but before she could truly explain Kiyiya let out a piercing howl and collapsed onto her knees in the middle of the road.

Elf and Mihashira leapt to the Wolf Princess's side and Menewa returned from where he had been running ahead to nose worriedly at his sister. Kiyiya's howl echoed off the trees and rocks and could be heard back in Dale by a concerned Queen Sigrid and Kiyiya too who had reached the gates of Erebor glanced back towards the city of men and howled worriedly to her siblings.

Kiyiya panted and clutched the sides of her forehead. Her emerald green eyes were wide with terror and fright but her pupils were tiny pinpricks. Sweat beaded on her forehead and dripped down her neck into her shirt.

"Kiyiya. Talk to us." Tauriel said soothingly and placed her cool hands on the Wolf Princess's shoulders.

It took Kiyiya a while to respond but finally she was able to calm her breaths and sink down onto the ground, drawing strength from the warmth and life in the soil.

"Things are far direr than I had thought." She mumbled and shook her head gently; trying to shake the demonic vision she had seen from her mind's eye.

"Is it our new leader?" Rannoch asked curiously with his head tilted on one side. Kiyiya glanced up at him and had to immediately swing back in order not to lose an eye to the sharp tines of his antlers that protruded from his scalp.

"Sorry." He mumbled and rose to his feet once more.

"No need to worry." Kiyiya smiled weakly. "And yes, Amaterasu is in trouble, but for now there is nothing neither you nor I can do for her. I have a feeling that she will suffer more before things become better for her. Until then all we can do is wait. I am in no state to return to Gondor or Rohan. My soul is weary and I need at least a couple of week's rest before I can travel again. So much evil in the lands to the West and the sorrow I have seen, felt and experienced has drained me."

"Easy little wolf." Rannoch grumbled and shifted uncomfortably. The stag Mihashira was not very good with females or feelings.

"Do not worry Kiyiya. From what you have told me and indeed the idiot over there of Amaterasu, she will not be so easily defeated. You and your siblings must recover your strength." Tauriel's voice was smooth and comforting and Kiyiya drew strength from the she-elf's resolve.

"It's not even your fight Tauriel. I do not understand why you are coming anyway." Rannoch mumbled and then winced as Tauriel turned her piercing eyes on him.

"It may not be my fight directly Rannoch," She spat. "But this world is my home. Kiyiya, you and Legolas are all sacrificing something in order to save this world and I will not return to my forest and hide away amongst the trees when I can try and help my friends save it."

Tauriel helped Kiyiya rise to her feet and clamber up onto Menewa. The large male wolf growled slightly when Rannoch scooped up Kiyiya's glaive but when it became clear the antlered man only intended to carry it the russet coloured wolf backed off.  
>Menewa howled back to his sister that they would be arriving sooner and that she should find their sister's mate and was pleased when a split second later Kajika replied that she had already found him and would meet them halfway.<p>

Rannoch swallowed and spoke slowly.

"I did not mean to cause offense Tauriel. I just do not understand you or anyone sometimes. You and the actions of others confuse me and I forget that I am free…"

Tauriel looked at the large man who was trying to look aloof and unaffected but fifty odd years living with the male Mihashira had given her time to understand when the male was truly trying to apologise for mistakes he did not intend.

"It is forgiven and forgotten." She said and laid a soft hand on his forearm. Rannoch stared down at the paleness of her thin fingers against the muscled and dark skin on his arm before grunting and transforming.

The stag turned and offered his back to the warrior elf and Tauriel grinned. The war hammer and glaive slid into a specially designed harness that wrapped around the stag when he transformed so that he never lost his weapons during a battle and Tauriel made sure the weapons were secure before clambering on.

Menewa shifted restlessly on his large paws, his tongue lolling out and his eyes bright. He too was eager to return home.

Kiyiya smiled down at the stag and elf who saluted the Wolf Princess before leading them on towards Erebor.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>Aneira gasped at the scenery around her. White puffy clouds and a giant tree. It all seemed so strange and yet so familiar. Like many of the images her confused and broken mind dredged up for her she couldn't tell if it was real or false. Sometimes she couldn't even tell the difference between waking and sleeping. <p>

A form appeared out of the mist and Aneira began to call out a name to the man.

"Campfer?" She called and then frowned. "Who is Campfer?"

The voice replied and it was one Aneira thought she might know, but maybe from one of her other names. From her other selves. Or maybe she was just imagining the recognition, it was hard to tell the difference the truth and the madness. The madness sounded like her sometimes and other times it sounded like people she knew and sometimes it did not sound like anything and was just moments and pieces like shards of glass.

Amaterasu licked her suddenly dry lips and wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm as all the warmth that had enveloped her seemed to disappear only to be replaced with an icy wind and chill that settled into her bones and made her teeth chatter.

"I'm afraid not my dear." The voice drawled as the figure made his way through the clouds towards her. He never came into the clearing that she was in and circled in the white blanket that surrounded the tree like a panther or a shark waiting to dive in for the kill.

"Where am I? Who am I? I'm so confused!" Amaterasu said and bit her lip so hard that blood welled up and fell into her mouth. She spat it out and rubbed at her lips, smearing the liquid further across her lips and cheek and staining her hand. She did not notice however and spun in a circle as she thought she saw other figures out of the corner of her eye.

The dark figure remained however and prowled at the edges of her senses, always remaining out of sight.

"I could help you; give you back what you used to be…" The voice was smooth and enticing and Aneira/Ammy gulped and looked around for any aid. A clue, a teacup, a book, a tie, a puzzle piece, a sword, a fire, hope. Anything would have been better than nothing.

"P-P-Please." Amaterasu-Aneira stammered through her chattering teeth.

"Please what my dear?" The voice said teasingly, mockingly. Ammy grabbed her hair and pulled at it.

"I want to be who I was! I'm scared of the darkness, of being alone, of being lost and it's killing me!"

"I accept your request Amaterasu. You shall be what you once were." The voice laughed and Aneira screamed as everything went pitch black and she was left alone floating in the darkness. There was nothing and everything all at once. Reality and Imagination. Light and Dark. As she floated she felt as if she were crumbling away to join the nothing. Until she was nothing and nothing remained.

.

.  
>"I've lost my home." She mumbled and closed her eyes…<p>

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well I truly did not expect the last section… I really genuinely did not have any idea what I was going to write for that tiny segment. I knew what needed to happen but the actual conversation and words were completely spontaneous. Now I know what my brain thinks like at 3am… I wonder if you guys have worked out whom Kiyiya's mate/husband is and who the Dwarf King is? I'd love to know if you think you've worked it out. I've tried to not to mention names or imply who it is too badly… Depends on if I'm planning to stick to canon in Dirty Paws doesn't it!

Aren't I kind, a second chapter in less than a week! Don't get too relaxed folks, tis probably a spur of the moment thing and I will probably not write another chapter for at least a month (I hope not but I can't really promise that won't happen).  
>In other news there is a final poll up on my profile that will help me decide the final relationship: Lemmy (LegolasAmaterasu), Arammy (Aragorn/Amaterasu) or Nobody (Independent Ammy) I need you guys to vote ASAP so that I can begin plotting the next few chapters for minor interactions and major interactions. Ultimately it will be my decision but I will take into account the majority when making my final decision. I have always known what I want the pairing to be as it was one of the reasons I started this fic four years ago but I do truly wish to know your opinions. So vote and tell me what you want or be pleasantly surprised when the pairing is revealed or majorly disappointed. You won't know if you don't vote though!

**Thanks to:**  
>Counting Sinful Stars, unicornsinpink300, Emzy2k11, alexma, Willowstar157, Valkyrie chapter 30 . Oct 5 –Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Hope this one was as good even if it didn't have Arammy moments in it. If you can (I don't know whether guests can) vote on the poll to get your choice of pairing across to me!<p> 


	32. Chapter 11 Fairies, Myths and Dragons

**A/N: IMPORTANT!** Please vote on the final poll to decide Ammy's pairing. I will be closing the poll next Monday 20th October so for the 140 people at least who have read the last chapter and not bothered to read the end author note go back and read it and then vote. No matter what if you haven't voted in the poll by next Monday it will go down and the pairing will be decided.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

Chapter 11 (31)

_Fairies, myths and dragons_

"_I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?"__  
><em>_―__John Lennon_

~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~

* * *

><p>The radio clock blared out a song and Teru sat bolt upright in bed. Her hair tumbled down around her sweaty face, neck and shoulders and her chest heaved as she gulped in air desperately.<p>

Tears were streaming down from her eyes and despite the cheery song on the radio, something about sunshine and roses or something along those lines, Teru could not stop weeping. Her Giant Schnauzer, Reagan, lifted his head from where he had been slumbering at the bottom of her bed and whined softly.

Teru crawled out from under her duvet and scrambled down to lay next to the furry dog. She curled up next to him with his head tucked into her shoulder and she wept into his warm fur. Reagan laid still and quiet, breathing softly and comforting his owner.

The radio continued blaring out songs interspersed with short and benign chit chat from the hosts and Teru could not summon the energy to turn it off.

Finally the tears ceased and her breathing calmed and Teru was able to wipe her wet cheeks with the back of her hands and push the wealth of her hair over her shoulder. Strands stuck to her sticky and sweaty skin and she shivered with slight revulsion at the sensation.

Reagan watched as Teru walked around the bedroom gathering clothes and turning the shower in the bathroom attached on. No one else lived in the small cottage but Teru and Reagan was her only companion. The woman had deliberately chosen a cottage off the beaten track and whilst it was a fair drive in to her veterinary practice there were many reasons to appreciate the quiet and stillness of the countryside around.

When Teru was finally cleaned and dressed, light make-up covering the dark semi-circles that had begun to form under her eyes she descended the short flight of stairs and peered into the fridge looking for something to eat. Her fridge and her cupboards were bare. She couldn't remember the last time she went grocery shopping and she cursed as her stomach growled. Her little crying fit that morning had put her back by half an hour and if she didn't leave soon she would be late for her first appointment at the clinic.

"Reagan!" She called and the giant, beast of a dog came lumbering down the stairs and followed his owner out the door and into the Land Rover parked outside the cottage.

Teru hummed softly along to the radio as she pulled out of the drive to her cottage and onto the main road. The roads were lightly iced and she was careful driving around the windy bends and curves that followed the lye of the land. Winter was coming and the bare trees sparkled in the slowly rising sun as the frost that coated them caught the weak beams and multiplied them into a shimmering display. Small birds flew in and out of the hedgerows that bordered the tarmacked road and they wheeled and twirled beside the passing car like tiny acrobats.

Teru found the tension that had been present since she woke slowly easing away. She was normally a very level-headed and calm person… Normally. She did have her moments of drama and could be like a terrier worrying at a bone when she was unhappy. For her to wake soaked in sweat and terrified and heart-broken for no reason was completely out of the blue however.

She had tried to think back to the dream, which must have obviously been, to try and remember what her unconscious mind had concocted that caused her to react in such an animalistic and fragile way but every time she thought she had the dream it slipped further away until finally she could not recall a single detail.

The road finally merged into the town and Teru saw that her favourite coffee shop was just opening up. Glancing at her watch she saw she had enough time to pull up and buy a hot chocolate and a pastry before going to work.

She parked the big car on the edge of the pavement and left the warning lights on as a precaution but there was barely anyone around this early in the morning save for a few joggers and a couple of dog walkers.

Reagan too came into the coffee shop and padded closely next to his mistress. Teru knew dogs could be sensitive to human emotions and Reagan quite clearly felt as unsettled by his mistress's behaviour as she had been.

Teru looked at the cake counter surveying the pastries and had made her decision when a flash of platinum blond hair caught the corner of her eye. Inexplicably her heart leapt into her throat and she whirled around trying to see who it was. There was no one.

Not a single scrap of cloth or hair to suggest anyone had been standing next to her. The café door had not opened or closed and the only other person in the cheery café was the poor waitress patiently and worriedly waiting behind the counter to take Teru's order. Teru glanced around again before smiling sheepishly at the waitress and placing her order.

Glancing down at Reagan whilst the girl was making the hot chocolate and wrapping up the pastry Teru noticed that the dog was sniffing at the air where she had thought she saw the blond haired person. The Schnauzer shifted uncomfortably and sneezed before padding to wait by the door his gaze fixed on Teru.

The waitress handed over the drink and paper bag and Teru quickly left the café not wanting to cause any more of a scene. Reagan was walking unusually close to Teru's flank. She had always been able to allow the Schnauzer to roam about off lead as he would not leave her side except for short bursts and he never went further than a couple of metres distance from her but today he seemed exceptionally clingy and Teru rubbed her hand in the thick but soft fur on his head.

It seemed they were both out of character.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~~<p>

* * *

><p>Teru entered the vet clinic and saw the perky and cheerful secretary grinning at her.<p>

"You're late!" Abigail chirped and dashed around from behind the desk. "Did you meet someone? Have a late night?"

Teru stared up at the tall girl and wondered how she was so chipper for so early in the morning. Abigail was in her early twenties and loved her job at the clinic. She was always happy and smiling and normally Teru found it quite endearing but right now she rather wanted to go into her office and have a peaceful five minutes, not discuss her love life or lack thereof.

"No Abigail. I did not have a late night. You know the only man in my life is Reagan. Isn't that right boy?" Teru glanced down at the dog pressed tight against her thigh and his tail wagged and he woofed lightly at her. When the albino looked back up at her secretary she winced at the disapproving look the younger woman was giving her.

"No offense Reagan but a dog is not the same thing as a man. Someone to hug and cuddle and kiss and do other naughty things with!" Abigail winked and then peered at Teru's face.

"You sure you didn't get laid? Cause you look tired."

"I did not have a man round last night. I went to bed and then had some weird dream that made me wake up in a sweat and crying my eyes out. It took me half an hour to stop bawling like a child. Now I cannot remember what the dream was but all I know is that I am really tired and confused." Teru snapped lightly and then flinched. There went her temper.

Abigail ceased interrogating Teru and instead pressed a neatly manicured hand to her boss's forehead.

"You don't feel hot. And you don't look that tired. Just put a little bit of colour on your cheeks and no one will notice. You sure you're okay to work today? I can call in Sophie or Dave to cover you?"

"Don't worry Abigail. I'll be fine. We aren't too busy today anyway by the looks of it." Teru peered over at her schedule and saw the few check-ups scheduled were mainly routine checks on various beloved pets of the area. "Could you walk Reagan for me at some point though? I haven't had time today and I might not feel up to it later on. Depends on if I can squeeze a nap in between seeing Elvis the West Highland Terrier and Queenie the male lizard…"

Teru quirked her eyebrow at the names people gave their pets. It was always better to laugh at them beforehand if possible. Once she had made the mistake of laughing at a Chihuahua named Thor, after the god of thunder, in front of his owner. Needless to say Thor the Chihuahua never returned to her practice.

Abigail sniggered and petted Reagan on the head.

"No problem boss!" She chirped and then suddenly winced as the front door swung open. "By the way did I tell you we were getting an intern? No? Whoops? Well here she is!"

Abigail bounced around and slung an arm around the timid looking blonde girl who had heavy rimmed glasses balanced a small button nose and was pushing them back up frantically as Abigail's enthusiasm had knocked the spectacles from their delicate and precarious perch.

"Kloe Thorn allow me to introduce the vet who will be your mentor for the next few weeks, Teru Penrose. Hope you enjoy working together! Come on Reagan, I think we can squeeze in a walk before the practice officially opens!" Abigail grabbed a lead and a few bags from the counter that were specifically left there for dogs and darted out the reception with the Giant Schnauzer trotting along behind her.

The creaking door slowly shut and Teru stared in abject horror at the intern who was frantically looking anywhere but at Teru. Finally when the creaking (screaming) door fell silent the albino coughed and held a hand out.

Kloe gingerly took Teru's hand a shook it lightly before clutching her files and books to her chest.

"I promise not to bite?" Teru joked and watched as the intern managed to let out a small smile. "Come on then, I'll show you around and get you a locker for your stuff. You won't need any of that here. Hands on work and I'll give you chapters and reading material at the end of the day depending on how well you do today."

Teru swigged her hot chocolate down and dropped the empty cup into the bin before leading Kloe through to the back room. The staff room had a small set of lockers, similar to those found in a gym or school, and each had a name and number on it. Teru plucked the key from the bottom locker and handed it to Kloe.

"Pop all your stuff in there including your mobile. You can check it during breaks but I won't have it out in the practice. Too many incidents have been caused by interns more interested in what's happening on Facebook than the animals that are under our care for me to trust any person with a mobile in the practice." Teru smiled gently to take the bite out of her words and then began to take her coat and scarf off, hanging them up in the locker before pulling out several hairbands and a brush.

Kloe too placed her belongings in the locker and then sat tentatively watching Teru braiding and pinning her hair. The intern was surprised at the woman's dexterity as her fingers pulled impossibly thin strands of hair into an intricate and complicated braid that began to form in a mere matter of seconds.

Teru wasn't even looking in a mirror to do it, her gaze was clouded over as if she was lost in thought and the detailed braid was all finger-memory. When the albino was finally finished Kloe let out a low whistle that broke Teru from her day-dreams.

"That's impressive." Kloe said and gestured to Teru's snow-white hair that was no longer trailing on the ground. Teru pulled the long braid over her shoulder and looked at it. She bit her lip to prevent herself from making a surprised exclamation for the woman had never been able to braid her hair this well and never with such a complicated weave.

"Thanks." Teru said and then led the intern out from the staff room straight into the kennels where the dogs required to remain at the veterinary practice for whatever reason overnight, all suddenly woke and began barking.

Teru rubbed her forehead as one particularly large Doberman named Daisy leapt at the mesh on the door and the intern let out a squeak and darted away. Daisy was one of the gentlest dogs Teru had ever met and if Kloe reacted this way to everything it was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>Days passed in a similar manner to that strange day when nothing seemed to go right for Teru. Every morning for two weeks she woke with tears pouring down her cheeks and her heart in her throat and the feeling that her soul was split in twain.<p>

Everywhere she went she kept seeing flashes of people that she thought she knew. People with blond hair or brown eyes or big red beards. Children with dark curly hair made her double-take and gasp in the street only for them to turn around and have freckles or green eyes and a buck-toothed grin.

Feeling like she was losing her mind Teru went to the doctor who said it was probably stress from work catching up with her. She was prescribed sleeping tablets and a few weeks off work to relax and recuperate.

Grudgingly Teru had booked the time off work and spent a week or so doing odd jobs around her cottage like mending the fence at the bottom of the garden, painting the spare room a different colour, re-organising all her books which had ended up piled up in her bookcase and around the rooms in no particular order.

Her mother, frantic and concerned for her daughter's health called every day and every day Teru had the same conversation with the same answer: 'I'm fine.' Those two words seemed to have become the thing she said most in a day and it was particularly irksome when she visited her friends who were married and had children and said that she needed to get back on her bike, back on the horse, out into the world and that there were plenty of fish in the sea. Teru knew a man would not magically solve her problems and after a couple of visits with the same spiel being thrown at her she unplugged her phone and only answered her mobile if it was the clinic or her mother.

Abigail was a godsend and she and Kloe had become fast friends, Abigail's bright and bubbly nature balancing out Kloe's reserved and timid character. The two younger woman had come round often to Kloe's house and brought ice cream and chick flicks to cheer up Teru and she had to admit it was nice to just kick back in her pyjamas with her dog curled half on top of her, watching films that she would never normally have time to watch nor even consider.

It was during one such film, Jane Eyre, (which had been picked by Abigail who was on a period drama phase) that a fortune teller appeared on the screen and began to tell Jane her fortune when Abigail squealed and proclaimed the three of them (meaning herself, Teru and Kloe) should go and have their fortunes told.

Teru had scoffed and Abigail had launched into some long and dramatic speech about inner balance, knowledge and possibly Feng Shui but Teru had zoned out quite some time ago. Finally the albino woman agreed if only to shut Abigail up so that she could watch Mr Rochester plead for Jane to forgive him and the pretty blonde woman squealed and immediately began looking for fortune tellers in the local towns.

Kloe also agreed but looked warily through all of Abigail's suggestions before picking one and suggesting that after they go and get a spa treatment and have some pampering. That of course went down well with Abigail and she booked three consecutive sessions with the fortune teller for the next day and a spa treatment that would take up the rest of the day.

Teru had merely shaken her head and agreed to go, the ice cream and Jane Eyre far more appealing to her especially when coupled with her comfy red sofas and warm dog on her toes, but the following day she wished she had been paying more attention to what Abigail and Kloe had been doing when the three of them were standing outside 'Erebos's Emporium of the Exotic'.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Teru glanced around the street which seemed fairly normal with its generic high-street brand shops, the occasional charity shop and coffee shop dotted along between various other buildings such as estate agents and opticians. Erebos's Emporium of the Exotic looked even more out of place considering it was right next to a small convenience store and the other side was a gift shop selling cheap and tacky birthday cards and wrapping paper that you always had to wrap a present in twice because the wrap was so thin the present could be seen through one layer of paper.<p>

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kloe stammered and tugged at Abigail's arm. The taller blonde shook the intern's hand from her and nodded authoritatively before striding to the door and pulling it open.

"After you ladies!" She said gleefully and then pulled and pushed Teru through. Teru stumbled over the step into the shop and blinked rapidly as her eyes were forced to adjust to the darkness of the shop.

She breathed in and immediately began coughing and choking her eyes watering as strong and pungent incense flooded her senses. Kloe too looked rather queasy and pinched her small nose between forefinger and thumb to block out the potent smell.

"That's disgusting!" Teru coughed and rummaged in her bag for a bottle of water to try and wash the taste from her mouth. Not only did the incense make her eyes water and her nose itch it now seemed to coat the inside of her mouth like a fuzzy, ashy layer.

A male voice chuckled from the back of the shop and all three women turned to peer amongst the exotic goods for sale to see who was there. Behind several stuffed monkeys with weird waistcoats, dreamcatchers that had twigs and other strange things like bone woven into them and past a wrack full of spears and swords a dark haired man appeared.

Abigail let out a low whistle at the man's appearance. Tall, dark-haired, with finely chiselled features and a lithe grace to his movements he was not the stereo-typical person one found in strange and exotic shops. In fact he looked rather like he should be on the runway.

"I apologise ladies. Dragon's Blood Incense is an acquired taste and some find it quite repelling. Usually those who have experienced the mystical and the magical. I myself find it quite-invigorating?" The man said and he dropped the incense stick into a glass of water where it went out with a fizz and a hiss.

"It's quite alright." Abigail said flirtatiously and pushed her way down the shop and past Teru and Kloe who were still choking on the remnants of the smoke. "They have weaker constitutions than I do."

The man smiled pleasantly but it did not seem to reach his eyes which remained dark and cold.  
>"Or maybe your friends have experienced events beyond this realm…"<p>

Abigail's flirty smile faltered at his dismissal of her and she turned to look back at Teru and Kloe looking rather sheepish and upset. Teru bristled at the man's words and the small albino strode up until she was standing next to her friend.

"Maybe another scent will be more to everyone's taste?" The man continued as if he couldn't sense the tension and anger that was filling Teru's body and the glares that she was bestowing on him.

"Dragon's fire to calm and soothe, Witches' Curse to purify and remove negativity and Demon's Lust to heighten your senses and make you open to the future." He plucked several sticks from different trays and lit them all, dotting them around the shop swiftly and efficiently.

"Now ladies, I assume you are my next three appointments? I am Erebos, the fortune teller. Which lady wishes to go first?" He smiled charmingly and bowed whilst gesturing to the back of the store where a curtain was draped to the side and the three women could see a low table with two cushions either side. A crystal ball and other strange objects sat on a bookshelf along the wall and Teru squinted and thought she could see Tarot cards.

Whilst the women looked amongst each other trying to encourage one of them to take the plunge and go first they were interrupted from their silent conversation as a black cat yowled loudly above their heads.

Kloe let out a startled scream and leapt back from the wardrobe she was stood next to as the cat clawed at her gold hair.

"My apologies. He can be quite demanding and irritating at times." Erebos grabbed the cat by the scruff of its neck and pulled it from the wardrobe to place it on the shop counter where it stood with an arched back and its fur rose as it hissed silently at the three women.

"Silence Tuk, behave." Erebos said and glared at the skinny black cat. Teru's head whipped round at the cat's name and she stared at the feline. It was skinny, no doubt about that but it did not look underfed, rather as if it burned off more energy than it could consume. The cat's ribs protruded ever so slightly from his fur and his knees were knobbly and his fur looked ratty.

The bulbous eyes however looked so familiar and Teru stared at them with vague recognition.

"I'll go first, then Kloe and then Teru." Abigail said and marched over to drop down on one of the cushions. Erebos smiled politely and dropped the curtain down as he too slipped into the booth.

Kloe and Teru were left to their own devices and the blonde began to explore some of the exotic items that littered the shelves and displays in the shop. Teru on the other hand marched over to the cat and plucked it up to stare at it.

The moment she laid her hand on the feline's body a sharp pain spiked her head and she clutched at the counter as her vision faded and she saw a brief flash of what looked like a great hall where fire raged along one wall, a towering inferno that was not burning anywhere else.

Tuk the cat yowled quietly as he hung limply in Teru's grip and she glanced over the cat with both a vet's eye and her own frantic mind. Despite being thin, Tuk had a bulbous protruding belly, like he had gorged himself recently and his belly had distended to accommodate the sudden intake of food.

Another vision assailed Teru and she dropped the cat to clutch at the counter. The incense wove around her and shaking her head and blinking she stared around the emporium and objects seemed to leap out at her. An octagonal mirror set in jade, a light-wooded bow carved with delicate patterns, an axe that had thick blocky patterns upon it, a white cloak that was stained brown at the hem, a coronet made of silver flowers, vambraces with a white tree and stars imprinted upon their surface, a pipe with a dragon's mouth as the bowl and its tail as the stem, a doll dressed in bright red fabrics with fairy wings that was playing a flute and a ring made of silver that had two serpents entwined around a green gem that seemed to glow with a fire in its depths and a golden crown of flowers was held in one snakes mouth whilst the other snake bit the tail of its fellow.

Teru was shaken from this strange dream-like state when Abigail pressed her cold hand to Teru's hot forehead.

"Are you alright?" Abigail asked worriedly.

"Fine, fine." Teru brushed away the blonde's hand and sat down in a plush armchair with winged sides that exhaled a puff of dust as she sat.

"I believe it may be the incense." Erebos said as he loomed over the now seated albino. Teru shifted uncomfortably and wished she had Raegan at her side. Erebos made her uncomfortable, even his name felt heavy and twisted in her mind and she could not bring herself to say it with her tongue lest it tainted her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Abigail asked warily and she glanced at the various incense sticks that were dotted around and were still burning.

"They affect everyone differently. Some find their present minds and souls soothed or lightened whilst others of a more spiritual nature find their bonds to this realm and plane of existence released. I believe your friend is one such gifted person." Erebos drawled before quirking his fingers to Kloe who suddenly seemed to have some recognition of the fortune teller and glared up at him.

The blonde intern glared from behind her thick rimmed glasses and strode by him to the partitioned area where she dropped down and plucked the Tarot cards from the shelf. Abigail did not notice Kloe's irate manner as she was too focused on Teru but the albino saw Erebos wince as he dropped the curtain once more.

Tuk the cat padded along the counter to Teru's shoulder where he draped himself around her neck, his protruding belly digging into her neck uncomfortably and his wiry whiskers tickling her opposite cheek.

"Are you sure you're alright boss?" Abigail teased. "If the spiritual plane is too much for you when Kloe's finish we can pay and leave. No need for you to go in with the whacko."

"Why? What did he say to you?" Teru asked dreamily and gazed up at her friend who frowned and sucked her gritted teeth.

"Nothing that I didn't already know. Made assumptions about my relationships and the only thing he said correct was the gender of my baby, but I already knew that." Abigail frowned and rubbed her hand over her stomach.

Despite her incense fuelled haze and slightly delirious state Teru could see Abigail's stomach clearly as if for the first time in weeks. A small bump was protruding from the woman's stomach and Teru gasped.

"How far are you?" She smiled up at Abigail and the blonde blushed and nibbled at her red nails.

"Just about 13 weeks? Found out the gender when I went and had my 12 week ultrasound last Thursday. It's a boy!" She squealed and clapped her hands together.

"How wonderful." Teru said dreamily. "I bet your partner is pleased."

Abigail nodded and blushed lightly.

"Mitchell is very happy. We're buying a new house together and moving all our stuff. I'll still be at the practice though, but I might have to take a few months maternity leave when the baby comes."

Teru rose unsteadily from the comfy armchair and embraced her friend, mindful of the purring cat draped around her shoulders.

"I'm happy for you Abi. Take as much time off as you need."

Abigail's eyes welled up with tears and she wiped them away hastily so that her make-up didn't smudge.

"Thanks Teru! My parents haven't been very supportive. They've never approved of Mitchell and don't like that we aren't getting married before the baby's born." Abigail bit her lip nervously and glanced towards the back of the Emporium before turning back to Teru.  
>"I, we, were hoping you might agree to be Junior's godmother? You know in case anything happened to us. It's just Mitchell's parents live halfway round the world and you know what my parents are like and neither of us have any other siblings so the baby will either end up with grandparents who think a child should be seen and not heard or with Mitchell's parents who are so absorbed in their research that they would forget all about the baby…"<p>

The blonde rambled on for a while and Teru smiled at her nervousness before placing her hand over the younger woman's mouth and halting her mid word.

"I'd be delighted to be godmother." Teru said and hugged Abigail once again.

Their embrace was interrupted when Erebos tapped Teru on the shoulder.

"You last then madam?"

Kloe made to grab Teru's hand but was stopped when the cat draped around the albino's neck hissed and stood up on her shoulders.

"Yup. Just little old me." Teru turned to Abigail and Kloe. "Why don't you guys go on outside, get a cup of tea or something to go from the coffee shop two doors down? When I'm finished I'll pay and meet you at the spa in a few minutes? We can have a drink before our appointment."

Abigail nodded and grabbed Kloe's wrist the intern protesting a couple of times but after feebly trying to remove Abigail's hand gave in and stumbled along after the taller blonde.

As soon as they were gone Teru's smile fell and she stared warily at Erebos. The man was still smiling that fake and cold smirk that did not reach his eyes and when he brushed past her Teru felt cold seeping from him.

He locked the front door of the shop and swung the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed' before leading Teru down to the back of the shop where the table and the crystal sat.

Erebos sat down on the cushion and looked up expectantly at Teru. The albino woman remained standing, the slight height advantage making her feel slightly safer. Seeing that she would not be sitting any time soon Erebos sighed and began to shuffle the tarot cards that lay on the table.

"So distrustful Teru, or would you prefer another name? I aim to make things comfortable after all…" He grinned maliciously when Teru gasped as another shaft pain drove through her head.

She shook her head trying to throw the heavy blanket that seemed to be supressing her thoughts off. It was as if a shaft of light had fallen into a dark room and other beams of light were trying to break through but the darkness was swelling and shifting to try and force the light back. Recollection and memory drifted in and out of the light and Teru thought for a moment she felt whole, like there was nothing missing before that sensation vanished again.

"You know what's wrong with me, don't you?" She said coldly.

"Hmm, of course. After all it is because of me you are even here at all." Erebos smiled maliciously and turned one of the Tarot cards over to reveal a picture of a skeleton in a black cloak holding a scythe.

"Death card," Teru said and glanced up at Erebos. "Death I presume?"

Erebos/Death laughed. "In a manner of speaking. We have met before Teru. You came into my audience chamber but before I could take your soul my sisters intervened. That will not be happening today however as you have quite conveniently sent my most troublesome sibling to get coffee with your pregnant secretary."

"Kloe?" Teru knelt on the cushion and watched as Erebos/Death revealed the High Priestess card the woman on the card clothed in blue and instead of her hair being covered by a white turban like cloth blonde hair streamed down her shoulders and twisted on the floor with roots that had broken through the ground and entwined around the black and white pillars.

"Indeed. Kloe or Klotho has taken a keen interest in you Teru, mainly because of your unique soul, and also because her lover has been championing your cause. She managed to slip in when I brought you to this existence."

"Well, why did you bring me here? Why do I feel broken all the time?" Teru asked and watched as he fanned out the cards and held them out to her.

Teru reached out and plucked a card one by one, each time laying them face down until Erebos drew back and would not let her take another. Then he reached over and turned the first card over.

"The Moon." The card was beautifully painted with a crescent moon decorated with silver flowers covering the otherwise dark background. "You are confused which is understandable, I did after all wipe your mind. Gave you back what you used to be but it seems even my powers are limited and thus you are as confused as you were when I returned you."

Erebos tutted and shook his head mockingly before turning the next card over.

"The Knight of Swords, how predictable. You must travel to seek the answers you need, a quest if you like. A quest to find your heart's desire."

Teru reached out tentatively and picked up the Knight of Swords card her eyes travelling over the image of a dark haired man with his head bent down and his sword driven into the ground whilst his hands clasped the hilt. Behind him a battle waged on and Teru squinted thinking she saw a face she recognised before the recognition drifted away like smoke over water.

Erebos frowned as Teru ceased paying attention. He knocked the table lightly and Teru's head jolted back up to stare at his. He turned the next card over and laughed a low, mocking and cruel sound that sent chills running down Teru's spine and Tuk the cat shifted uneasily on her shoulders.

"The Lovers," He sneered "Your heart and mind are in conflict Teru, you need to decide which one to listen to. If you do not decide then you cannot achieve the quest that lies before you."

Erebos shuffled the remaining cards once more before pulling two out of the fan himself. He laid the first down in front of Teru but held the second back for himself.

Teru reached out and flipped the card over to reveal a large Wheel with three women sitting beneath it, one with red hair, one with blue and another with gold. Threads were woven in and out of the wheel and down one side of the card there lay a ruler with numbers dotting its surface and a pair of scissors hung in the top left hand corner. A broken spinning wheel sat in the bottom right hand corner and the blonde woman was bent over it as if weeping at its ruined and mangled form.

"The Wheel of Fortune." Teru murmured and laid the card on the table. Erebos/Death sucked his teeth angrily as he saw the image decorating the card and he snatched it up angrily before dropping it into a goblet of water that sat on the table. Teru arched an eyebrow at this fit of temper and Erebos/Death glared back.

"The Wheel of Fortune, a turning point, destiny, possibilities, change." Erebos listed the interpretations in a sarcastic manner and watched as Teru cocked her head on the side in thought. "What you decide within the next few minutes will change your life or after life forever…"

He turned the final card and Teru wrinkled her nose at the picture of the Devil. A creature with grey skin and big bulbous eyes, flappy ears and a protruding belly. Tuk the cat draped around her neck let out an indignant yowl at the picture and his claws sank slightly into Teru's shoulders.

"You hold the keys to your freedom. If only you knew where they were and how to use them then maybe you could be whole once more…" Erebos/Death offered and he waited for Teru to acknowledge his words.

"What do you want?" She said.

"How about a wager? I owed you a debt, which has been repaid by bringing you here, but now you are unhappy, my sister is unhappy and the gods of other realms are unhappy. If I make a wager with you no one can dispute the outcome whether you succeed or fail. What say you Teru?"

She licked her lips nervously and thought a moment before looking up at Death.

"What will I get if I win?"

Death chuckled and drank from the goblet that was now lacking the Wheel of Fortune card.

"If you win, I will give you another choice, when you made your last one you were not exactly… of sound mind and the gods are displeased with my deceiving you and so I shall be honourable and ask you once more when you are of relatively sound mind and I will also give you a life of your choosing, you can save anyone, anywhere even if they have already passed into the afterlife."

Teru breathed lightly considering Death's option. It was too good to be true.

"And if I fail. What do you want from me?"

Death chuckled.

"If you fail, which I believe you will, I will take the person most precious to you from life and you will become my personal slave, plaything and be cast into hell for millennia. Your precious person will also suffer under my hand and I will make you watch a thousand times until your voice has faded from your begging and your hands are raw from beating the ground futilely."

"It does not seem a fair exchange." Teru said with a slight note of fear in her voice.

"Fair?!" Death cried and he rose to his feet and circled behind Teru to whisper in her ear, his nails suddenly wrapping round her throat and scratching slowly across the tense column of her neck.

"You have already won once when you gambled with me, even when you did so unknowingly. But it is a gamble my dear, and you have not got a lot to offer me bar your soul. That is the thrill of this wager, this bet, this challenge, this gamble… It's all or nothing Teru."

Death curved his hands around her neck and squeezed possessively as if yearning to snap her neck and she gulped against the fear and terror that rose up her throat and tried to spill out in a horrified scream.

"You will honour your word?" She gasped as her hands rose to her throat trying to pull his strong fingers from her skin.

"Of course." He drawled and stepped back. "I am a god but I cannot go back on a gamble I make even if I wish to. Sign the contract dearie and the game can begin…"

A piece of paper appeared on the table with the terms of their bet laid out on its surface. Death had already signed with a flamboyant, cursive signature that read 'Lucifer Lord of the Underworld' and Teru picked up the quill that lay next to it and slowly signed her own name.

"Excellent. You have thirteen hours to discover what you have lost and at the end your life will be mine." Death cackled and swept the contract up.

"Give me a clue." Teru rose to her feet and demanded.

"That was not in the contract!" Death snapped.

"Neither was the time limit. I'll accept your time limit if you give me a clue, otherwise you are going back on your word Lucifer." She grit her teeth against his rage and held out against his power that buffeted her like the sea buffeting a cliff face. She did not dare glance at the timer that begun on her phone the moment she signed the contract to see how long Death's temper tantrum had already cost her.

"Fine." Death snarled.

"Mouth-less but I will tell you a name that is not mine,  
>I will show you the years I have seen but I have no eyes,<br>Memory I have but I have no mind.

What am I?"

Teru scribbled the riddle down and by the time she had looked up Death was gone, the door to the emporium had swung open and light was streaming in to the otherwise dark and oppressive room.

Teru strode through the exotic items and general rubbish towards the exit eager to try and solve the riddle and win back what she had lost but her eye fell upon a ring that glinted in the sunlight. The same ring that had pierced her incense fogged mind. Two snakes with a coronet of golden flowers and a green gem that burned like fire.

Teru picked up the small glass case that held the band within and smashed it against a stuffed bear and the tinkling shards fell to the ground. She plucked the silver ring from the cushion and slipped it onto her thumb. Despite being sealed away in the glass case and probably gone untouched for months if not years the ring felt warm against her skin, as if it had only recently been removed from someone else's finger and their warmth was filling her.

Teru smiled savagely and strode from the shop into the sunlight all but forgetting the thin cat draped upon her shoulders like a scarf.

She looked at the riddle that was scribbled upon the back of an envelope and turned to run down the street, she had 12 hours and 45 minutes to solve Lucifer's riddle and find what she had lost. Starting at her home seemed the best idea and she leapt into her car and peeled out of the car park sending other vehicles swerving out her way.

"Mouth-less but I will tell you a name that is not mine,  
>I will show you the years I have seen but I have no eyes,<br>Memory I have but I have no mind.

What am I?" she muttered and her brain frantically thought as she drove.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>Seven hours later Kloe pulled up Teru's drive in the fading light as the day drew towards night. Climbing out of her car Kloe shivered. The temperature in the countryside was significantly lower than in the small town that she had driven from. Her breath plumed in great puffs like dragon smoke as she gasped at the bitter cold that nipped at her cheeks and fingers.<p>

Mere seconds after she had grabbed her coat from the back seat and slipped the warm winter coat on Kloe heard a great crash from the cottage that lay only a few metres away and she whirled round in shock.

Every light in the house was on she could see that one of the windows had just been smashed when a large and heavy ornament had been flung through it. The ornament looked to be a gaudy thing, a cross between a laughing Buddha, a frog and some strange looking Dwarf. Kloe wasn't quite sure what it was but before she could investigate and contemplate further she was distracted by the anguished and frustrated howl that pierced the air.

She barged at the front door not waiting to knock and was surprised when the handle gave with no resistance. Teru had not bothered to look the door and Kloe flew through and immediately fell over Reagan who was lying in the hallway with his ears pressed tight to his head and his tail tucked under his legs. Soft whimpers were coming from the Giant Schnauzer and after Kloe managed to roll over to see what the Schnauzer was looking at she too was surprised and horrified by the destruction that lay in front of her.

Teru's abnormally tidy home looked like a bull had run through it. China, glass and other things lay smashed on the floor, photographs had been ripped from frames and the wood bent beyond salvation. Chairs lay haphazardly around the dining room table which had been turned on its side. Glancing towards the kitchen Kloe could see various pots and pans had been flung around and were now all dented and scratched as if Teru had been throwing them like a madwoman.

Kloe clambered gingerly to her feet and slowly walked to the living room that lay behind the coatrack. Her booted feet crunched down on broken ceramics and glass among other things such as torn paper and a selection of winter flowers that had been cast aside when their container shattered.

Her entrance was by no means quiet but when she finally laid eyes on Teru she let out a scream as the albino was sat propped against the overturned sofa and was clicking away on her laptop oblivious to the ruins of her home.

The destruction was far worse in the living room and Kloe held back a horrified gasp at the TV which was sitting in the corner smoking slightly.

Teru glanced up and saw the blonde and her pink eyes narrowed.

"Hello Kloe or would you prefer Klotho?" She said sarcastically before huffing and clicking away at the laptop once more.

"Oh. I see he told you." Kloe or Klotho said sheepishly as she picked her way through the destruction. As she came towards Teru the albino swore she saw the blonde's appearance shift no longer the small timid intern with large glasses but a medium height woman with a lithe figure and long blonde flowing hair that streamed down her back and an air of confidence.

"Whichever you feel most comfortable with I guess." The blonde said and Teru grunted.

"What has my brother done?" Klotho said and she perched on the edge of the overturned sofa to peer at the laptop screen only to see pages of riddles open on the screen. A Tarot card had been tucked into the bottom corner of the laptop and Klotho saw it was the Knight of Swords.

The goddess held back a grin. It seemed Teru knew something was wrong for certain now and she had the drive and motivation to find out exactly what it was. Her satisfaction faded almost instantly when she realised Lucifer must have done more than spill some of the truth to the albino.

"Made a bet, gamble, wager, deal." Teru grumbled and scrolled down the website page her pink eyes flashing through the words at speed.

"You didn't?!" Klotho yelled and leapt up.

"Course I did. Not like he gave me many options. Besides I can't live another day feeling this broken, like bits of me are missing. I have 6 and a half hours to find what I've lost and if I win he'll give me another choice and save a life of my choosing. If I lose I become his slave or plaything for eternity. Either way I'll know what's wrong with me."

"That explains the overturned house." Klotho muttered. "I can't believe you accepted his wager. My brother's deals always have a price."

"Are you going to help me or are you just going to moan at me?" Teru snapped and surged to her feet her hair streaming behind her. "Cause if you're just going to tell me off then you can sod off and do it somewhere else to someone who cares. Right now I have a limited time to solve a stupid riddle and find what I've lost."

The albino stormed upstairs to the attic and pulled down the last box that had been tucked away in it. She had taken the entire contents of the attic down and pulled every box or bag apart searching for some other clue. Bags of baby clothes, boxes of children's books, her collection of limited edition Disney dolls, souvenirs from her travels and many other things had been piled up in the dusty space. This last box was small and had been shoved right in the corner of the attic.

Teru rubbed her sleeve over the dusty cover and pulled the box open only to reel back in horror and drop the box and its contents all over the floor. A police bag emblazoned with the word 'EVIDENCE' lay inside with several items visible within its clear surface. A shattered mobile phone, keys, a wallet and a torn purse, a diary and clothes.

Swallowing nervously Teru tore into the bag with the Stanley knife she had been using to cut the tape on the boxes until now and pulled the clothes out.

There was a t-shirt with some amusing picture or phrase on it but Teru couldn't read it as a jagged hole had been made in the centre of the shirt and it was soaked with blood. The dark skirt and leggings were also stiff with blood and Teru gritted her teeth against the urge to vomit.

She recognised these clothes as her own. But she couldn't remember ever getting in any situation where they would become ruined and blood-stained. Placing the clothes in the box Teru twisted the silver ring on her thumb nervously, the feel of the snakes under her fingers comforting in an odd way before she reached into the bag and pulled out the diary.

Opening it up she saw that her name and contact details were written in the front.

Absorbed in her reading Teru went back down the stairs and wandered unseeingly past Klotho. The goddess glanced at the timer on Teru's phone. Time was running out. Klotho could not help Teru however for giving aid to the albino would be considered betraying her brother and breaking her vows to remain above the mortal realms events.

Teru was flicking through the weeks with speed her eyes skimming the times and meetings scheduled within the diary's pages. Finally she reached one page that said 'Chester Zoo' Train to Manchester pm and a few times had been scribbled in after the morning time of 8:00am.

The following pages were blank.

Teru flipped the diary back to the front to read the year. Curled gold numbers were stamped into the leather cover 2012. Teru shakily reached into her current handbag which had been abandoned on the coffee table along with her phone and car keys. A similar black leather diary was held in her hand but the year was different: 2014.

Teru gasped and clutched her head as her mind screamed in pain. Images floated into her mind's eye and passed again as quickly as they had come.

"I've been missing for at least two years." She mumbled through her frantic thoughts and Klotho listened intently. "Makes sense now. When I woke up that first morning everything was dusty and the boiler took ages to kick into life to make water for my shower. The fridge was empty which was why I stopped to buy a drink and a pastry at the coffee shop… None of this is real."

As she said those final words things in the room began disappearing silently. There was no flash or smoke, no bomb or crack as they disappeared. The items didn't even fade out of existence rather they just simply vanished as if Teru blinked and they were gone.

The TV, the bookcase, the photos, the phone, the rug on the floor in front of the fireplace, the mirror that hung over the mantelpiece, everything disappeared until Teru and Klotho were sat in a bare room where only the comfy red sofa, the laptop, Teru's handbag, phone and car keys and the two diaries remind.

Teru turned to the hallway and saw Reagan standing there, strong and supportive as he had always been and her eyes widened in horror and she fought the urge to blink. Unfortunately her eyes betrayed her and when they flew open again the dog was gone.

She moaned and dropped her head on her knees with a feeling of despair.

Klotho let the woman have a few minutes but then she glanced at the timer once more. It seemed this realisation had taken longer than both women realised and Teru was down to three hours.

"Come on Teru. Don't give up now." Klotho encouraged softly and her encouragement was echoed by Tuk the cat who trotted into the room. When Teru refused to move however the ugly looking cat flattened his ears and swiped his claws across Teru's hand.

The sharp pain broke her from her despair and she sank into the sofa lost in thought.

"Mouth-less but I will tell you a name that is not mine,  
>I will show you the years I have seen but I have no eyes,<br>Memory I have but I have no mind.  
>What am I?" She mumbled and traced her fingers along the fabric of the sofa cushions. When she reached the edge of the cushion her finger brushed over something that was not fabric and she frowned.<p>

The albino reached down the side of the sofa and pulled out an envelope with her mother's name on it. The envelope had been torn open and the contents shoved hastily back inside. Teru glanced up at Klotho and Tuk and both goddess and demon cat nodded for her to pull out the card within.

The card was depressing, that was Teru's first thought as she looked over the sad looking bouquet that had been drawn onto the white surface. Lavender sprigs had been tied together with a limp and tired looking blue ribbon and were posed in a vase. Fancy calligraphy was written down the side of the picture and Teru sucked her teeth at the bluntness of the card: _'My thoughts and prayers are with you… I'm so sorry for your loss._'

"Well, that's cheerful." Teru said sarcastically before opening the card to read the contents. Her mother's name was at the top and before Teru had even read the first sentence her heart had sunk deeper in her chest and she felt more broken than she had before she had even begun to explore what was missing.

'_I'm so sorry for your loss. Teru Penrose was a valued and dear friend and she will be missed at the Acorn Hill Veterinary Practice. She has been an inspiration to me since I began at the Acorn Hill and I still keep expecting to see her walking in the door, hair drifting in the wind and her black hat perched jauntily on her head. I had intended to tell her my secret. The day after the accident I was ready to tell her how Mitchell and I were getting engaged._

_I know you will feel her loss greater than I but I hope with time you will be able to come to the practice to see the small memorial we have placed in her honour._

_Please let me know if there is anything I can do. Reagan is welcome to stay with Mitchell and me as I know he will mourn the loss of his mistress and I think we are finding comfort in each other.  
>My deepest condolences once again,<em>

_Abigail Carter'_

"Well, shit." Teru said dryly. "That explains quite a bit then."

"You're taking this very calmly. Much calmer than I thought you would." Klotho said warily.

"I could flip out about it. In fact I really, really, really want to do that. But that won't stop me from feeling broken especially as it turns out everyone including my own mother thinks I'm dead. What I want to know is how I died and why the hell I've been walking around with people and talking to them when I've been dead for the past two years."

Teru had a sudden spark of inspiration and dove for the 2012 diary flicking through until she reached the date under which Chester Zoo had been scribbled. She typed the date into a search engine and added deaths and her own name and hit the enter button.

As the search engine worked Teru nibbled her bottom lip and twisted the ring on her thumb agitatedly. Tuk the cat decided he was fed up of all the drama and climbed up and onto her shoulders to drape himself around her neck once more.

The webpage loaded up and Teru scrolled down the results until she reached a local newspaper which had the title 'Tragic accident kills two locals'.

Clicking on the page Teru was surprised when a picture of herself flashed up on the screen and next to her image was a similar cheery photo of her ex-boyfriend Jack. She sped through the article taking in the details and briefly looking at the image that had been taken of the car that was crumpled around a thick tree trunk and the fence that was wrapped around the vehicle, posts driven into the metal of the doors and barbed wire had torn jagged lines in the paintwork.

Teru scribbled down where the accident was before shutting the laptop and shoving both it and the diaries into her handbag.

She scooped up the car keys and her mobile, briefly glancing at the timer which now read 2 hours 47 minutes.

"Coming?" She said to Klotho as she strode through the front door.

"Of course. I will not leave you alone when you are so close." Klotho smiled and clambered into the passenger seat of the large Land Rover.

"Any ideas about the riddle yet?" Klotho asked as Teru sped down the country lanes like a woman possessed. Luckily nobody else appeared to be out driving tonight as the albino was tearing through the windy roads barely staying on the correct side of the road.

"I think so." Teru muttered. She kept her eyes fixed on the road every now and again glancing at the timer that was sat on the dashboard, the numbers rolling down over and over again.

She came round one particularly tight corner and the car tires squealed as the rubber ground against the tarmac and as they crested a rise in the round Teru swore and slammed the brakes on.

A black stag stood in the middle of the road. The same road where Teru guessed she had met an accident. And as Teru stared at the stag she recognised it.

"You were here when I had my accident." She whispered and her eyes widened as her mind remembered. She remembered coming in on the train, she had taken the train because her car was in for repairs, and she had gotten the last train of the evening. It had been raining and she had called a friend to give her a lift. Jack wouldn't because he broke up with her on the phone that evening. He had said she didn't care. That she was too busy with her job, which was true, that she didn't want to be with him seriously.

She had waited by the church. Then got in the car. But it was Jack, drunk, plastered, hammered Jack at the wheel. Teru had tried to persuade him to stop. Let her drive. He wouldn't listen.

There was a stag in the road. Tall and majestic with a head full of heavy and sharp tines. Teru grabbed the wheel and swerved to avoid the stag. Another car was coming from the opposite direction. She swerved again but this time lost control of the car and crashed into the tree.

There had been a voice talking to her telling her to stay awake but Teru remembered her body feeling heavier and colder.

"Teru?" Klotho said tentatively and laid her hand on the albino's trembling arm.

"I remember. I died. I died two years ago. This stag was there, I swerved to avoid him and then again to avoid another car. So what is it that I lost?" She mumbled her eyes fixed on the stag that was staring back just as intently.

Suddenly the deer whirled around and began to run down the road a black blur in the headlights of the Land Rover.

"No you bloody well don't!" Teru snarled and thrust the car into gear before chasing after the stag. She had no idea what was compelling her to follow this deer but she knew the answer she needed would be found wherever the stag was going.

Klotho smiled as Teru continued her quest. Time was running short but the goddess had no doubt that Teru would beat Lucifer's challenge. Gambling would win.

The Moirai placed her hand on Teru's wrist and a thread bracelet appeared. Different coloured strands made up the weave: gold, silver, royal blue, emerald green, vermillion, burgundy, forget-me-not blue, royal yellow, white, royal purple, red, chocolate brown, white gold and magnolia. They twisted and turned in a spiralling pattern that held each and every colour with every curl and shift of the weave.

Teru did not notice however as the stag led her to a car park. She pulled up slowly and parked the roaring vehicle plunging the world into silence. The albino reached in the glove compartment and pulled out a flashlight, flicking it on before clambering out of the car.

She did not notice that Klotho had vanished as if she was never in the seat next to her. Her full concentration was on the church and graveyard that lay before her.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>Teru's heart felt as if were about to explode. It was pounding in her chest threatening to break free of her rib cage, ringing in her ears and blocking all sound. She could even feel her heartbeat in her little finger a strange and odd sensation.<p>

Tuk the cat yowled as the woman pulled open the metal grate that screamed in the blackness of the night sending the woods around them into silence as night animals were momentarily frightened of the sound.

A light mist lay in the air and the beam from Teru's torch seemed dimmed by it. An owl flew overhead like a white spectre, wings silent against the black sky and Teru spun as it landed on the tower of the church.

She glanced back down, swinging the torchlight, searching for the answer to her riddle. As the beam from her torch swung round the stag was suddenly in the shaft of light, closer than Teru had thought he could be. She could almost reach out and touch him.

He tossed his head, shaking the great antlers on his head and struck at the ground with his cloven hoof.

"What do you want?" Teru whispered and then to her amazement the deer moved away through the gravestones and tombs, picking his way through with ease whilst Teru slipped and slid behind him on the wet grass.

The stag stopped before one gravestone and waited for Teru to arrive at his side. Her torch lit up the area where recent flowers had been laid and the white stone had been cleaned.

"You know the answer now do you not lass?" The stag rumbled deep in his chest and Teru nodded mutely. For indeed she did.

She knew the answer to the riddle and she knew what she had lost. The bracelet around her wrist began to glow brightly until it drowned out the light of the torch and the stag was forced to back away with his eyes closed.

"Lucifer!" Teru shouted and the darkness which had been surrounding her cracked. Shafts of light poured in as the bubble which had held her captive shattered into a thousand pieces and came crashing down around her.

The graveyard and woods disappeared as the reality Lucifer had woven broke with Teru's success.

Instead Teru or Amaterasu stood once more in the Halls of Death facing down Death himself. Amaterasu felt herself once more and she could feel a fire burning in her core. Her eyes flashed from pink to gold and she felt a tail swishing the ground behind her.

"I believe that's my win dearie." She said mockingly and laughed as the King of Death railed against his defeat.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter is 21 yes 21 pages long! I feel so proud of myself especially as it's over 10,000 words long! I know there was no Middle Earth but I felt this chapter was a turning point for Ammy as you will find out in the next few chapters!

Please leave a Review about this chapter! I'd love to know if any of you knew or worked the answer out to the Riddle without searching for it on the internet! First person to give the correct answer and an explanation as to why will get the next chapter dedicated to them! :D

For those few of you who have ventured over to my Hobbit fic and have been disappointed with the lack of reviews for a year (sorry?) I have updated and am writing the next chapter as we speak. Well not literally as I'm writing this at the moment but I already have half the next chapter of Dirty Paws done! If you are following B&GWD and haven't checked out Dirty Paws yet please do! I'd love to see more of you reading about Kiyiya!

**Thanks to:  
><strong>  
><strong>unicornsinpink300-<strong> did you vote on the poll? Otherwise I can't count your request!  
><strong>Counting Sinful Stars-<strong> Things are bad, but hopefully this chapter makes things slightly better? Slightly? A tiny bit? Not much but at least it's better than nothing?  
><strong>Shades-Soul-<strong> Please vote on the poll otherwise I can't count your request as I don't know if you've voted on the poll already and are just asking again to try and further the Arammy cause!  
><strong>Emzy2k11-<strong> Thank you my faithful reader. Hope this chapter does the fic justice.  
><strong>AnimeHuntress-<strong> Glad it's interesting. I'd hate for anyone to be bored, heaven knows I'm not; I'm going mad keeping track of both Dirty Paws and B&GWD plots and the various crossovers that are going between them. I am indeed basing the animal forms off the Chinese Zodiac. To an extent, for example rooster is probably not going to turn Ammy into a chicken. That just isn't useful to anyone, except if she was laying eggs or if they were going to cook her, which isn't going to happen. Thanks for leaving a review!


	33. Chapter 12 Made for Another World

**A/N:** The Poll has closed! No more votes for the final pairing for it has been decided! Mwhahahahaha! This chapter has been a pain, what you are reading is the product of writing beginning at 11pm, with apple pie as an accompaniment. For some reason Ammy is being extremely uncooperative. Kiyiya on the other hand is raging around my head like the wild Wolf Princess she is. The other night she made me stay up for 5 hours writing one of the final chapters for Dirty Paws, never mind the fact that I haven't even finished writing the fifth chapter yet!

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

**Chapter 12 (32)**

**For **St-Atrocity

**Made for Another World**

"If we find ourselves with a desire that nothing in this world can satisfy, the most probable explanation is that we were made for another world."  
>― C.S. Lewis<p>

~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~

* * *

><p>Ammy yawned and scratched at her head. Lucifer had been having a temper tantrum for the last half an hour or so now and Ammy was getting fairly bored.<p>

The strange events of what could have been the last few weeks or hours, she had no idea whether the time spent in her old life had actually happened nor how much time of her timeline it had taken, seemed like a dream. As if they were events that she had imagined or had occurred many years ago and were now being dulled by the passage of time.

Amaterasu sat down cross-legged on the floor of the in-between place and began to pet Tuk. Now she sort of knew who she was, her mind was still fuzzy, she could recall seeing the demon minion of Lucifer when she had first died and the Mihashira decided she much preferred Tuk the cat to the demon with the horrible grey skin and bulging belly and bulbous eyes.

Tuk the cat seemed to prefer being a feline too and arched up and against Ammy's hand as it brushed down firmly along his back and every time she reached the tip of his tail she gave it a little twist before she returned to his head to begin the stroke once more. So pleased was Tuk that he began to let a rumbling purr vibrate along his body and his eyes closed.

Ammy resisted snorting at the demon-cat's expression. The cat that got the cream was the perfect definition for Tuk's face.

There was sudden 'Pop' noise and Klotho the goddess was suddenly standing next to Ammy with her head cocked on the side.

"Is my brother throwing a stress ball at the wall?" She said confusedly and the two females watched as Lucifer repeatedly threw the sphere at the glass wall that separated Hell from the waiting room.

"I believe so." Ammy said drolly. "He's being doing that since I beat his test. But I don't remember quite what happened. I suppose I'm still mad?"

Klotho raised an eyebrow as her brother, finally fed up with the stress ball that would not break under the stress incinerated the sphere with a look. A pile of ash formed and a wispy trail of smoke rose from the remains of the stress-relieving object. It was ironic really as the moment the stress ball was destroyed Lucifer suddenly seemed to recall who and what he was.

"You are still mad." He snapped. "I cannot change whatever idiotic magic you inflicted upon yourself in Middle Earth. I have however been able to abate the darkness creeping around your soul. Moving on."

Ammy opened her mouth futilely to try and get answers from Lucifer but a swift hand clasped over her mouth from Klotho stopped the Mihashira.

"I will honour my part of the bargain Amaterasu. You will be returned to Middle Earth in a few seconds. As to the other part of the bargain, whom do you wish me to save?"

Ammy bit her lip and scratched at her ears which were strangely furry. The tail which had thumped the floor too was not her tigress tail but rather looked like a prehensile limb; it moved and balanced her instinctively as she rose to her feet to stand before Lucifer.

"I don't know King Lucifer." Ammy said respectfully and watched amusedly as the King tensed in anger at her indecision.

"Well I have better things to do than stand around here for eternity and wait for you to decide who you wish me to save. You can call me and ask when you finally decide."

Lucifer snapped his fingers and Ammy gasped as a strange sensation came over her. It was as if her body was being washed away from existence. Her feet disappeared and then slowly her legs began to disappear as did the tips of her fingers.

She glanced at Klotho and the goddess smiled reassuringly.

"Do not worry Amaterasu. He has to keep his promises and bargains. He should know better than to gamble with you however. You seem to have been dealt a lucky hand. Good luck!"

Ammy closed her eyes as the sensation of washing away finally took over her entire body and she lost all sense of reality.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>Aneira woke warm and cosy. She was snuggled deep into the fur cloak that Galadriel had given her. The many furs were warm and comforting and she inhaled deeply. She could smell her own scent as well as that of Gimli and Legolas and Aragorn.<p>

There was a newer smell too, one that was unfamiliar to her. It smelt cleaner than the three males. Like heather and herbs mixed with horse and wet grass. It had a distinctly feminine note to it and Aneira wrinkled her nose annoyed.

She did not like another woman's scent on her things!

Aneira moved to shift in her cloak and felt her elbow hit something.

"Ooof!" A voice exclaimed from above her and Aneira quickly poked her head out from her cloak and looked up. Poor Aragorn was wincing and coughing gently. It appeared her elbow had driven straight into his stomach and winded the poor man.

"Sorry!" She squeaked and felt her cheeks go hot as embarrassment set in.

"Worry not. If I cannot be felled by an orc's sword I do not think your elbow, pointy though it may be, will be the end of me." Aragorn teased lightly and then using the arm that was curved around Aneria's back pushed her up into a more upright position on his lap.

They were still on horseback and were slowly riding along next to a great train of people that snaked across the landscape.

Aneira stared out at the awe-inspiring lands that rolled out before her. It was so clear and calm, despite the hundreds of people, and she felt strangely relaxed cradled in Aragorn's arms and rocking gently with the movements of Hasufel beneath them.

"How long was I asleep for?" Aneira asked and watched Aragorn's face as his brow furrowed slightly.

"Well it has been a few hours since we left Edoras and you fell asleep not long after we departed. It seems my friend, that you lack the control you once had over your animal forms, the moment you fell into slumber you transformed from a monkey to a human." Aragorn said ruefully but was interrupted when Gimli appeared beside them on a horse led by Eowyn.

"Aye lassie, you were curled up round his neck in your wee creature form and then all of a sudden we heard a great yelp and the mighty Aragorn went tumbling from his horse with you hanging off his neck like a bat." Gimli roared with laughter and Eowyn too began sniggering lightly.  
>Aneira frowned at the lady's amusement and felt her lips begin to pull back over her teeth in a silent snarl. Gimli was her friend and she did not mind his teasing but Eowyn's laughter seemed to be more cutting and mocking.<p>

"How is your neck Lord Aragorn?" Eowyn called in a simpering manner and smiled sweetly up at the Dunedain. Aragorn looked down at her with some confusion before replying and all the time he missed the death glares Aneira was sending at Lady Eowyn.

"It is well my lady. Thank you for your concern."

Eowyn smiled saccharinely before her gaze fell to Aneira who was still snuggled up on Aragorn's lap. The Rohirrim's face lost its composure and she returned Aneira's glares before spreading a concerned and inquiring look on her face.

"Lady Aneira, how are you? We have not had a chance to speak properly. I can only apologise for the dreadful business with Wormtongue, I too suffered at his hands but I was fortunate enough to be able to keep him away from me for the most part. I hope he didn't do anything too damaging to you."

Aneira's mind clouded with memories that seemed foggy but she could see Grima Wormtongue clearly and as she lost herself in the past it was as if she could still feel his hands running along her flesh and touching and gripping her in places where she had not wanted to be touched. His touch had been slimy and cold and filled with lust but not desire and Aneira whined and keened as her mind sought to trap her once more.

"Easy." Aragorn's voice murmured in her ear and Aneira latched onto his words like a drowning man grasping a plank floating by. "That's it. Let it go, slip away from you like water in a river. Bring yourself back to the here and now. You are warm, you are safe and you are protected."

Aneira opened her gold eyes to see Legolas and Gimli peering at her from beside Aragorn and the Lady Eowyn was nowhere in sight.

"She must be pretty desperate." Aneira muttered and then grumbled whilst snuggling back into her fur cloak and leaning her head against Aragorn's chest. The Dunedain's arm looped around her back and supported her and soothed her simultaneously.

She did not fall asleep again but instead listened with a lightening heart and mind to the stories Gimli told of Erebor and the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and the tales that Legolas told of his long life and the Men and Dwarves he had met, including some embarrassing moments about Gloin, Gimli's father. The Dwarf's spluttering led Aneira into fits of giggles and attracted much attention from the Rohirrim, particularly the children who clamoured and begged Gimli for more tales.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~TH~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>Not long after she woke Theoden stopped them for a meal. The sun was slowly sinking, having passed midday some time ago. After conferring with several of his men and seeking the counsel of Aragorn Theoden decided to make a temporary camp when the light was almost gone and be moving once more at sunrise. Whilst this would be stressful and fraught for the mothers and children who were having to walk such great distances in such short time with little rest Theoden thought it best to reach the Hornburg as soon as possible so that he could prepare the fortress for defence against Saruman's Uruk-hai.<p>

When Theoden eventually stopped the caravan everyone gathered around with the women, children and elderly towards the centre of their group and warriors and soldiers at the edges of their encampment. Legolas and Aragorn had attempted to persuade Aneira to go to the centre with Eowyn but the Mihashira whilst mad was still stubborn and still held her loyalty and friendship at the forefront of her mind.

They all settled down for the night, Theoden's people soon falling asleep from weariness despite the chill wind that blew across their encampment and the strange noises echoing across the plains. The soldiers were not so quick to fall asleep and soon paired up in order to keep watch with one soldier resting whilst the other kept lookout and they agreed to swap after a certain amount of time.

Aneira was shocked at how many people there really were fleeing to Helm's Deep. So many women and children but very few men. The men were either elderly or had not yet come of age and the soldiers were mainly the private guard of Theoden and the guards of Edoras, their numbers small and their troops spread thinly to try and protect the huge entourage of civilians.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had set up a small camp at the edge with a fire burning brightly like the soldiers, to ward off animals. Aneira sat close to the flames mesmerised by the flicker of the tongues of fire that rose up from the wood.

The Three Hunters took it in turns to keep watch through the night, Legolas needing less rest than the Ranger or Dwarf took the longest stint but through each of their watches they noticed that Aneira had not fallen asleep even once and sat all night mumbling and playing with a strange cord that was tied around her wrist.

Aragorn took the last watch and when Legolas woke him to take over the Dunedain had glanced around the encampment in the dim light and checked everything was well before moving to join Aneira at the fire.

Having little to do Aragorn brought out his pipe and began smoking it quietly, the smoke rising up like dragon's breath and disappearing into the night. He too sat lost in thought until he noticed Aneira had risen up onto her knees next to him and was peering intently at the ring on his forefinger.

"Where did you get that ring?" Aneira breathed and pulled Aragorn's hand up to her face and inspected the ring made of two snakes closely. Her breath was warm and skated over Aragorn's hand in little puffs and he shivered slightly at the contrast between her touch and breath and the coolness of the night air.

"I have always had it." Aragorn said finally. "My father, Lord Elrond gave it to me when he told me the truth of my heritage. It is the ring of Barahir."

Aneira rubbed the top of the ring with her finger and muttered under her breath at the sight of the two serpents.

"Why so interested?" Aragorn asked.

"I saw it in a dream or something along that ilk. My mind loses clarity on this matter." Aneira said and for one brief moment Aragorn thought Amaterasu had returned as her vision cleared and her voice grew strong and clear.

"I made a deal with Death, returned to my old world but it was no longer mine. A choice lay before me and I chose the path less travelled." She shrugged and then surprised Aragorn by bringing the ring up to her lips and kissing the band even as it lay upon his finger. "This ring was in my dream and without it I would not have been able to keep my head. It was warm and comforting and I suppose subconsciously reminded me what I was searching for."

Aragorn puffed on his pipe and waited for Amaterasu to say more but she did not speak again and her vision grew cloudy once more and her demeanour returned to the child-like, innocent state of Aneira.

She held his hand for the rest of the night, her fingers tracing the lines and veins of his hand, running down his fingers, following the curve of his dirty nails and back up. She turned his hand so it was palm up at some point and began to trace strange symbols and squiggles upon the calloused flesh.

Aragorn did not mind, in fact it was quite soothing to feel her smaller fingers exploring his hand. It was quite intimate also but there was no one awake or close enough to see what the Mihashira was doing and how close they were.

A short while before sunrise the camp began to wake and ready themselves for at least another days march. When their companions began to stir Aneira reluctantly let go of Aragorn's hand but would not move away from him and instead wrapped herself in her cloak and leaned against his side, singing softly to herself.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>Later that morning after they had been travelling for several hours and the sun had not yet even reached a quarter of its journey through the sky, Theoden stopped and allowed his people to rest and eat. The air was cold and people were bundled up in blankets and shawls and desperate for a hot meal and a moments respite.<p>

Gimli had integrated himself with many of the children of Edoras and was now wandering around the small rises and dips of the plains with a group of children following behind him like ducklings, all clamouring for the Dwarf to tell them stories or to show them how to use his axe.

Legolas had disappeared off into the distance, apparently needing some peace and quiet and some time away from Men and Dwarf. Aneira could just about see the elf standing towards the edge of the area where the Rohirrim had settled with various fires and pots cooking meat or soups. He was staring out over the grassland, his bow held loosely in his hand and his other resting on the string as if even stationary he longed to be shooting an arrow.

Aragorn had found a suitable rock to settle down upon and was sharpening his sword with strong and steady movements. The morning's ride had given the Dunedain much to think on as Theoden had deigned to grace the Ranger and Aneira with his presence and Gimli had fallen off his horse at one point much to the amusement of all who saw the Dwarf tumble and particularly to Eowyn whom only moments before Gimli had been sharing the tales of the Dwarrows who were often mistaken for Dwarf men.

Theoden had felt the need to explain Eowyn's sudden cheery mood and Aragorn had almost winced as the penny dropped that the Lady Eowyn was taken with him. Aneira who had been wrapped around his neck in snake form had hummed with laughter and her tongue had flicked out and tickled his neck as she hissed her amusement.

Now Aragorn was sat sharpening his blade and wondering how best to reject the Lady Eowyn's advances whilst simultaneously not offending the independent woman. Aneira was keeping him company and was running around him in smallish circles in her various forms as she practiced shifting.

So far today she had been all bar the largest of her forms: Dragon and Horse. Whilst they were travelling she had taken to riding with Aragorn or Legolas in one of her smaller forms, snake or monkey usually and was now spending some of her pent up energy by shifting and playing with blades of grass or the edge of Aragorn's coat. Finally she seemed to grow weary of shifting forms and for the time being settled down by Aragorn's feet in her tigress.

She yawned widely and loudly and drew the attention of several mothers who hastily pulled their children closer to them and forbid them from going and exploring the feline lounging at the Ranger's feet like a house cat.

Aragorn shook his head at her antics and was about to reprimand her lightly when Eowyn tentatively came up to them with a cooking pot, wooden bowl and spoon. Aneira had already heard Gimli refuse Eowyn's kind offer and she opened one golden eye to see if Aragorn would have such sense but apparently not.

"It's not much, but it's hot." Eowyn said nervously and dipped the bowl into the pot, scooping out some of the stew. Aragorn sheathed his sword and reached out with both hands taking the bowl and then the spoon.

He nodded at Eowyn and thanked her and then stuck the spoon into the liquid. Aneira could not see the bowl but she could smell it and the pot from which the so called stew had come and she wrinkled her nose at the strange and overpowering stench. Aragorn poked around at the contents of the bowl before lifting the spoon with a large blob of meat or fish or something else to his mouth.

Aneira winced as he stopped the moment the strange substance entered his mouth and glanced up at Eowyn. It was quite sweet how nervous she was and Aneira thought if she had been of sound mind she might have found Eowyn quite friendly and kind, as it was all Aneira could think of was how irritating the Rohirrim lady was and how pathetic at making stew.

Aragorn swallowed noisily and then coughed before speaking.

"It's good."

"Really?!" Eowyn exclaimed and blushed before walking away. As soon as the blonde woman was walking away Aragorn moved to pour the stew on the grass beside him and Aneira leapt up with a silent snarl, there was no way she was getting any of it on her fur. She did not want to smell like boiled shoes all day thank you very much. Marshmallows on the other hand would have been fine to smell like.

The tigress furrowed her brow in thought. What were marshmallows? For some reason her brain thought they were like clouds. Or maybe snow?

"You cannot be eighty?!" Eowyn's shrill voice cut through Aneira's thoughts and she glanced up at the pair and nearly laughed at the expression of disbelief on Eowyn's face.

"Eighty-seven." Aragorn murmured.

"You are one of the Dunedain. A descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend." Her voice was simultaneously horrified and reverential.

Aragorn glanced down at Aneira who was laughing at him with her eyes before answering.

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

His voice was resigned but tinged with sadness and a hint of bitterness and Aneira bristled at Eowyn's thoughtless questioning. The tigress stepped forward to rub her head against Aragorn's legs and encouraged the Ranger to run his hand through her smooth but thick fur.

"I'm sorry." Eowyn stammered and rushed away causing Aragorn to sigh with some relief. Obviously the prospect of being so much younger than the one she was batting her eyes at had caused Eowyn to doubt her attraction to Aragorn.

Good riddance, thought Aneira and the tigress chuffed at the relieved looking Man.

"Hopefully that has sorted out that problem." Aragorn said as he carded his fingers through Aneira's fur before hearing the call to move out. The Ranger wasted no time in pouring the stew onto the ground, relieved to have an excuse not to eat it, and Aneira transformed into her tiny monkey form and scampered up his arm to sit on his shoulder. There was no way she was walking all the way to the Hornburg when she could catch a ride and have a nap.  
>Maybe she'd dream about marshmallows on the journey…<p>

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>Kiyiya felt her heart race suddenly as the wind carried the scent of her mate approaching. Ahead of them on the road she could see Kajika thundering back towards them and upon her back was a small figure clad in dark blue clinging on for dear life.<p>

"Here comes the Princeling." Rannoch grumbled and he quickly stepped off the road and disappeared into the tree line. Rannoch and her mate did not get on at the best of times, especially however when Kiyiya was injured or upset.

Kajika came skidding to a halt and dropped low to the ground to allow the Dwarf to slide from her back. Menewa walked forward and began grumbling and growling at his sister, explaining what had happened in her brief absence whilst Kiyiya flung herself off his back and was caught safely and securely in her mate's arms.

"Are you alright?!" He said worriedly and looked over her as he cradled her instinctively to his chest.

"I'm fine Kili. Just very tired." Kiyiya said and nuzzled at his chin with the tip of her nose. His small beard tickled her lips and she sniffed his scent surreptitiously checking to see if he had injured himself whilst she was away.

"You didn't sound just tired a few moments ago." Kili pointed out as he recalled the painful howl that had echoed across the distance between the mountain and Kiyiya, but rather than arguing he pressed a kiss to her lips and relished in holding her close to him. Five months was far too long to spend apart. He always worried when she was gone but it had been many years since Kiyiya had left Erebor for so long.

"I'll explain everything later." Kiyiya promised. "I need to speak with the King. Is he in a good mood? If not I think I'll have a nap and speak to him later." She yawned unexpectedly and went limp in Kili's arms as a wave of weariness fell over her.

"He is pleased you have returned safe. Bilbo made it back several months ago so we were all worried as to what was taking you so long. Have you been using your powers again?"  
>Kili began walking back towards Erebor, the gates not too far to walk whilst carrying his One. Menewa and Kajika fell in behind the Dwarf Prince and behind them Rannoch came from the trees with Tauriel on his back still.<p>

Kili bristled as he heard the stag's hooves but settled for just glaring at Rannoch.

"I haven't been using them that much." Kiyiya said meekly and felt Kili's hands tighten around her arms and under her legs.

"Hmm." She could tell her husband didn't believe her but Kili knew she would not use her powers without good cause. He always remembered the time she had driven herself to the brink of exhaustion and collapsed for several days after using the gift bestowed upon her by the Magatama. It had not been a pleasant time for the Dwarf Prince and he worried whenever she used her powers that she would become overwhelmed by the emotions and forget her limitations.

"I have news from Lothlorien and from Frodo." Kiyiya waited for a few moments before speaking again.

"I think an audience with the King and the Company should come first."

Kili began to protest but Kiyiya cut him off.

"As soon as I've delivered the news we can go to our chambers and I promise I'll eat and rest. I need to rest for at least two weeks before I return west."

Kili strode through the streets and stairways of Erebor, Dwarves and Men parting before the two Royals and their entourage. Rannoch had transformed at the gates and was now one of the tallest beings loping through Erebor and could be seen over the heads of all the Dwarves. The black-skinned Mihashira was only dwarfed in height by Kaji and Mene who were sniffing the air of their home and noting all the slight changes.

"Open the doors." Prince Kili commanded to the guards who stood in front of the throne room's great stone doors.

The doors swung open and Kili marched through barely breaking his stride at the slight hesitation the guards made at the sight of Kiyiya cradled tenderly in his arms. It was not often that Kiyiya allowed any to see her in a less than strong and commanding state and alongside Princess Dis she was the second most fearsome woman in Erebor.

As it was the guards did not envy Prince Kili or Princess Kiyiya at the worried exclamations and general uproar that suddenly began when the King, His Consort and Princess Dis spotted Kili carrying Kiyiya into the throne room.  
>The great hall which had been full of nobles, miners, craftsmen and other Dwarves soon emptied out until only the King, Consort, Dis and the Company remained along with Kiyiya's entourage.<p>

"What happened?" Dis said as she marched down the small flight of steps that led to the throne. Kili stood before the throne and waited until a chair had been fetched for him before slowly and carefully sitting down in it with Kiyiya still cradled in his arms.

Dis stopped by the chair and grabbed Kiyiya's face taking in the Wolf Princess's sunken eyes and pale skin. The Dwarrow was not pleased at her daughter-in-law's state and turned to fix Rannoch and Tauriel with a hard gaze that threatened retribution if they had allowed harm to befall Kiyiya.

"For once it isn't my fault Little Wolf is like this your Majesty." Rannoch snapped at the Dwarrow and Dis glared before turning back and returning to stand by the King.

"Hello everybody." Kiyiya said softly and the room fell silent as she spoke. Her tired eyes looked at the faces before her and she bit her lip at the news she was about to impart.

"There is much to talk about and I have grievous news to tell you all." She bit her lip and then sighed before speaking.

"Frodo is making his way to Mordor with the One Ring." Her voice rang in the great empty space and was met with stunned silence. For once the Company did not erupt into shouts and exclamations and Kiyiya took the opportunity to carry on with her news.

"He and several companions made their way from Rivendell, ten to be precise. Frodo, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrine Took, Samwise Gamgee, four Hobbits from the Shire. Legolas Thranduilion and Gimli son of Gloin joined them too as well as two Men: Boromir Captain of Gondor, son of Denethor and Aragorn son of Arathorn, better known to the Company as Estel. Gandalf the Grey was also a member of their group as well as a newcomer to Middle Earth, one of my people. An Ame-no-Mihashira who has been prophesied to come to Middle Earth when the balance wavers."

Kiyiya shifted slightly on Kili's lap and bit back a groan of weariness.

"They have travelled far and were met with many obstacles. Their journey took them through the Mines of Moria."

Dwalin pushed his way forward as did Dori and Nori. Kiyiya glanced around to see if Gloin had returned but could see no sign of the Dwarf.

"Well lass? What of my brother?" Dwalin said eagerly his face alight with hope.

Kiyiya shook her head and watched in despair as the three Dwarves began to crumple. She could feel their sorrow beating at her and pressed further back into Kili's embrace. Her husband wasted no time in pressing kisses to her hair and stroking the curve of her hip with his thumb all the while whispering how much he loved her and how strong and kind and brave she was. It was Kili's words that gave her the courage to voice what the Company had long feared.

"They took Moria back for a time. But there was a darkness there. Balin, Ori and Oin did not survive the mines, nor did any of the Dwarves who ventured in with them. The Dwarves were not the only casualty. Gandalf the Grey fell battling a Balrog that had long been slumbering in the depths of Moria."

Dwalin and Dori raged at her words, shouting their sorrow aloud in wordless cries, whilst Nori slipped back into the shadows to hide his grief. Eventually the two strong Dwarves subsided and wiping tears from their beards they bowed in thanks to Kiyiya for returning with the news that they had long been anticipating and dreading.

"The Fellowship has been forced apart; Frodo and Samwise are journeying alone to Mordor. Pippin and Merry have been capture by Saruman's Uruk-hai and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are in pursuit. Boromir of Gondor died after my siblings and I had returned him to his city. I would not expect any kind counsel or friendship from Denethor. He believed I was at fault for his son's death and attempted to prevent me leaving Minas Tirith."

The King growled and leant forward, his blue eyes glinting with anger as he looked over Kiyiya as if expecting to see signs of restraint.

"He failed of course." Kiyiya said lightly before continuing. "Amaterasu, the leader of the Mihashira has been corrupted. I cannot explain it fully as it is something that can only happen to a full-blooded Mihashira, but Rannoch can. What I must tell you my King, is that we should prepare for war on all fronts. Mordor lies to the South of us and I have already warned Queen Sigrid of what may come to pass. To the east lies Rhun and there are rumours that the Easterlings are preparing for war, if they join forces with Sauron he will send them to strike Gondor and destroy the seat of the King. They will not pass through our lands peacefully however and we should be prepared to defend the Mountain once more."

The King nodded and settled back into the throne.

"And what of you Wolf Princess? Why did you venture into Thranduil's kingdom alone? We all know of the promise you made to him, has that time truly come?"

Kiyiya stared up at Thorin Oakenshield and nodded gravely. King Thorin sighed and weariness passed briefly over his face.

"I have retrieved the blade and with your leave my King I will venture west once more to return to Amaterasu. She already has the mirror which Galadriel held in her keeping and the Magatama was last seen in Orochi's claws outside this very mountain. Two of the Heavenly Treasures may help her in fighting the darkness that has woken within Mordor for not only Sauron has been spreading his evil but I believe Tsukiyomi has risen."

Behind her Kiyiya felt rather than heard Rannoch suddenly grow tense. Rage filled the air and with one last burst of energy Kiyiya leapt from Kili's lap and flung herself at Rannoch attempting to stop the rage from consuming him.

As her hand fell upon his bare arm however she realised it was too late and gasped in pain as his berserker rage swamped her.

The Company leapt into action as did Tauriel with the Dwarves quickly bringing their weapons out ready to defend King Thorin and his Consort who remained on their thrones but poised to move if necessary.

Tauriel cursed and drew her daggers.

"It has been a long time my friend." She said mockingly and Rannoch roared before charging at the elf maiden. Kiyiya was flung from his side but did not go very far as Kili caught her and wrapped himself around her to protect her vulnerable form from the hard rock. The Wolf Princess groaned and mumbled to Kili. Her speech was slow and slurred as slumber beckoned her to come rest and her lips barely moved as she tried to form the words. Her eyelids began slowly batting and falling until they were almost entirely closed.

"Too tired my love."

"I know Zinlaz (star). You rest now. When you wake up I will make sure Bombur has cooked your favourites for you."

Kiyiya growled in appreciation and despite the cacophony of noise that was ringing round the throne room and the many curses flying through the air in Elvish, Khuzdul and Common tongue she found herself drifting to sleep, lulled by her husband's hands slowly rubbing her head.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>The Warg attack was completely unexpected. Well Aneira assumed it was unexpected by the way the Rohirrim women and children panicked and began fleeing towards the general direction of the Hornburg and the way the mounted soldiers wheeled around on their horses waiting for directions.<p>

Aneira was sat in front of Aragorn in her human form and found the cacophony and kerfuffle very disconcerting. The Ranger wasted no time in slipping his hands under her shoulders and lifting her off Hasufel and down onto the ground.

Aneira stumbled away from the brown horse and then turned around to look at Aragorn with a bewildered and terrified look.

She could not understand why he had sent her in Eowyn's direction. The Rohirrim lady grabbed her elbow and began dragging the unresisting but uncooperative Mihashira along.

"Come on Aneira!" She panted and Aneira trotted to keep up with the taller female.

"I don't understand." Aneira said. "Where is Aragorn going? And Legolas and Gimli?"

"Wargs and orcs are attacking us. We need to get the women, children and elderly away so that the soldiers can concentrate on stopping the orcs before they reach us. Now come on!" Eowyn snapped and tugged hard on Aneira's arm.

The Mihashira stumbled and crashed to the ground with her hands spread in front of her to try and stop her fall. Mud and grass were ploughed up under her fall and she winced at the pain that shot up her knees.

"Aneira!" Eowyn's voice rang out through the noise that was surrounding Aneira but the Mihashira could not see the blonde for all the people rushing past her. Aneira shifted into her tigress form and tried to weave her way through the people towards Eowyn but was forced to separate herself from the civilians when several of the mules pulling carts reared and cried out at her presence.

Aneira snarled silently at the stream of people and moved away from their unaware boots which had already kicked her several times in the flank and almost trodden on her tail. She glanced down the stream of people but could not spot Eowyn at all.

Behind her the sounds of battle and the cries of men filtered through her ears and her eyes widened as blood drifted on the wind towards her. Aneira shifted her gaze behind her and knew that just over the hill the Men of Rohan and her friends were battling to protect the innocent people trying to flee.

Her mind was made up and Aneira grit her teeth before running up the hill, her body stretching and her claws gouging the earth until she was speeding across the ground, a white blur that leapt and tore an unaware orc from its warg's saddle and drove her teeth into the orc's neck killing it instantly.

There were shouts and screams coming from every direction. Aneira watched in horror as one of the Rohirrim was taken from his mount and an orc blade was driven through his stomach. The Rohirrim were getting massacred.

The tigress scanned the battlefield searching for her companions and she saw Gimli facing down a warg and Legolas riding a white horse and shooting any evil creature that crossed his path. King Theoden was hacking down orc after orc despite only having one good arm and Aneira watched as his guard protected his back.

The tigress fought on, taking down orc after orc and after what seemed like hours but was in reality only mere minutes the enemy's numbers seemed to be diminishing. Aneira yelped and growled suddenly as an orc mace hit her side and sent her tumbling across the ground towards the cliff edge. She scrambled back to her feet and prepared to join the fray once more when she saw Aragorn being drug towards her by a warg.

The Ranger's arm had been caught up in the straps of the crude saddle that sat upon the beast and the rider less warg was charging forward with no direction or sense of danger.

"Aragorn!" Aneira cried and lunged forward trying to prise the Ranger's arm from the warg's saddle but to no avail. The great beast snapped at her flanks as she tried to claw the saddle off and she was forced to cling on and evade the warg's teeth.

"Let go!" Aragorn yelled but Aneira growled and tore at the saddle with her claws. Her gold eyes widened as she saw the edge of the cliff approaching and she sank her claws in desperately trying to get the warg to stop or turn but the pain only incensed the creature and drove it forward.

Aragorn shut his eyes and pulled himself into the warg's body as they went over the cliff and Aneira clung on for dear life and hoped that the stop at the bottom of their fall would not be too painful.

With a great 'splash' and a resounding 'smack' they plunged into the choppy waters of the river and Aneira released the warg in shock. She felt her body being propelled along by the currents and she held her breath as the water buffeted and crashed upon her lithe form.

She could just about see the warg which was unconscious or dead being tumbled in front of her and to her horror Aragorn was being dragged along limply behind it, his coat billowing in the water. She tried to reach his side but when her head broke the water she could not see him.

"Aragorn!" She called and hoped he would hear her. The river swelled and pushed her under once more but this time she was not so lucky and her head slammed into a large boulder that had been smoothed over time by the water's flow but had not been diminished enough.

She felt the crack of her head as it hit the rock and then the pain shot through her already confused and bewildered mind before her vision began to blur and the last thing she could recall was seeing Aragorn floating away from her…

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay this chapter has been such a pain to write. It's one of those awkward transition chapters where stuff happens but it isn't too important to Ammy's plot but it needs to be said… I do not like this chapter. It has taken three slices of apple pie, several weeks and the last two night's revision to reach this standard and I can't work on it anymore or I'll go nuts.  
>In other news Dirty Paws chapter 5 should hopefully be up by the 5th December! So any of you interested in Kiyiya's story should check it out!<p>

Please leave a review if you hated or enjoyed this chapter! I want to know what you guys think, truly I do.

**Thanks:**  
>Counting Sinful Stars – I have no idea what's going on! And I'm writing the damn thing!<br>unicornsinpink300 , Emzy2k11,  
>The- artistic- bookworm – I'm so pleased you stumbled across B&amp;GWD! Romance should be coming up in the next few chapters or so, I've been trying to drop hints but with Ammy's current mental state she isn't entirely sure what she's feeling so it isn't easy!<br>Teithril – not my longest gap between updates so yay! I'm afraid begging will not speed up the updating, I write when I have the time and motivation and I'm also working on my own original work so my time is divided between reality and writing and then the writing goes to whichever brain child is most persistent. At the moment it's Kiyiya's story but not the chapters I want to be writing, for example I've written what I think is going to be the last three chapters of Dirty Paws but I'm only halfway through chapter 5… My creations do not obey me so begging will do nothing apart from flatter my ego!  
>Shadowhunter426,<br>Valkyrie1411 – Thanks for creating an account to vote on the poll and for re-reading my random tale.  
>St-Atrocity – wow one sitting?! I bet your eyes are tired, I can't even read the stuff I'm writing without taking a break every five minutes. You are correct, Gravestone was the answer to the riddle!<p> 


	34. Chapter 13 Trees Talking in their Sleep

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the long delay in updating! Hope this chapter appeases the masses!

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

Chapter 13 (33)

**Trees Talking in their Sleep**

"Listen to the trees talking in their sleep,' she whispered, as he lifted her to the ground. 'What nice dreams they must have!"  
>― L.M. Montgomery, <em>Anne of Green Gables<em>

~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H

* * *

><p>Grima blinked as he stared up at the black ceiling. It was not what he had expected to see. He pushed himself up on his elbows and peered down his body only to yelp in fright at the dark wound that gaped in his stomach. The inside of the wound was black and the flesh around it looked torn and jagged.<p>

"What has happened to me?!" Grima screamed as he held a trembling hand above the wound. He hovered over it, afraid to touch it for fear of pain.

"You have been brought back from the world of the dead." A cold voice said and Grima turned his head only to see a man glide away from the table on which Grima lay. Before he could fully take in anything about the stranger however Saruman appeared in front of Grima and looked over the man with disgust.

"My lord." Grima started but could not continue.

Saruman curled his lip in revulsion as he saw the wound and smelt the foul stench that emanated from it. Grima's body had not been stored well as his betrayal had not endeared him to any at Rohan. His body had been left to the open air to rot in a warm room and Saruman could see maggots wriggling within the depths of the stab wound.

"You failed me Wormtongue."

"I did not mean to my Lord! There was a wizard and his followers. And a witch!"

Saruman walked through the room and towards his chamber where he was preparing weapons for his Uruks that would help remove the filth of Men from Middle Earth. Grima followed after adjusting his clothing so that the wound was somewhat hidden. It could not hide the smell however and Saruman pressed a cloth to his nose to try and block out the smell.

"Tell me all you know." The White Wizard demanded and Wormtongue began to relate the events which had cost Saruman control over Theoden and lost Rohan to his control.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>Saruman cursed as Grima nearly touched the flame to the blackstone. The White Wizard hastily grabbed the dead man's hand and pulled him away from the table covered in jars and bowls of blackstone and other deadly items.<p>

"You'll blow us all up you fool!" He snapped and shoved Grima further away.

"I do not see how this will undo the walls of Helm's Deep." Grima whinged and skulked over to where Saruman had a collection of obscure objects.

"You will see. It is not Theoden or his horsemen or their fortress that worries me. It is this Ranger, the Heir of Isildur and the child that transformed from an animal to a human girl. There should not be any of them still living in Middle Earth."

"You know what that witch was?" Grima was excited and his dead eyes suddenly seemed to glisten with life and energy once more. Saruman shifted uneasily. The Mihashira in the company of the Heir of Isildur must indeed be strong to create such strong desires and longings that they even transcended death. Grima had not looked so alive or reacted in such a manner since Saruman had revived him.

"Indeed. She is like my slave. The last of their race was wiped out save for Lord Tsukiyomi and my slave. The Ame-no-Mihashira can be very dangerous." Saruman said as he stroked his finger over the ring he wore in a manner that soothed him. He had long since felt the aches of time and something eating at his soul, wearying him day by day. The caressing of his ring brought a sensation of calm to his otherwise troubled mind.

"I believe…" Grima began slowly before stopping as Saruman looked at him with a sharp eye. "I believe that the one you said was Isildur's heir has feelings for the witch. And she in return may feel the same. Despite his anger the Ranger looked upon Aneira with a fear and a tenderness that I believe even he did not realise. It was different to the looks the Dwarf and Elf bestowed upon her."

"Little girls and love can be a very dangerous thing." Saruman sneered before turning his attention back to the new weapon he was concocting.

There was a whisper of silk and Grima cowered away from the dark-haired and sallow skinned male who had glided into the room via the open balcony. It was as if the male had appeared out of thin air and he made nary a sound as his bare feet stepped across the black marble floor until he sat himself casually in Saruman's throne.

The White Wizard bristled at the casual dismissal of his belongings but remained silent.

"So… My sister's namesake has fallen in love. How interesting. I can still recall the horrified look on my sister's lovers face when he learnt of her demise. It was delicious." Tsukiyomi closed his eyes and his face morphed into a look of bliss and hunger.

"Tell me Worm. How is my Amaterasu's appearance? I wish to compare it with my memories of my sister. I may not kill the witch after all and instead take her at my side…"

Grima swallowed nervously and licked his dry lips with an equally dry tongue. Being revived from the dead was not all he had thought it would be at first. He could not taste food, nor feel the pleasant crispness of fresh water on his tongue. The wind which stirred his hair did not make any sensation on his skin and the smell of burning wood did not tickle the back of his nose as it had done when he was a child.

"Come Worm. Speak to me." Tsukiyomi hissed and Grima crept closer despite his trepidation and thought back to Aneira-Amaterasu and how she had looked when he had first seen her, then how she had turned soft and smooth and beautiful with skin that beckoned to be touched and caressed and possessed.

Saruman closed his ears to their conversation as it grew fouler and more disgusting as Tsukiyomi inquired about every little detail and Wormtongue eagerly gave it. Time passed until Saruman was finally satisfied with his blasting creation. It would topple walls that had endured hundreds of years and many battles. It would take down stone and Man with ease. He had made three of them, just in case as it seemed his plans were forever going wrong at the moment.

He could still hear Tsukiyomi and Wormtongue talking and shook his head at their disgusting attachment and interest in one Mihashira. Thinking about the Mihashira however reminded him of his own pet and he left his chamber to descend down Orthanc's many stairs until he had reached the dungeons.

"How are you today my dear?" Saruman said as he peered into one of the cells. In the darkness towards the rear of the cell there came movement and a flash light as the flicker of the torch's flame was reflected in dark green eyes.

"Come closer and I will allow you to feed." Saruman waved a rabbit in front of the bars and watched almost contentedly as a black wolf paced forward out of the darkness until she sat obediently before Saruman. Grey streaked her muzzle and her flanks the only sign belying her age for Saruman knew this creature was very old, older than the Ring even.

A heavy gold collar sat around her neck and Black Speech danced across its surface like the dying embers of a fire that were almost black but still contained a slight glow.

He threw the rabbit into the cell and she immediately began to drool. She did not twitch or make any move to begin feasting on the dead rabbit however but her ears were pricked up and waiting for his command.

"Eat." The word was uttered and the she-wolf pounced on the rabbit tearing into it and eating with a voracious hunger.

"Soon, my dear, you will be going to war. My secret weapon." Saruman's voice was almost fond and if she could have the she-wolf would have spat out words of disdain and anger but it had been long since she had control of her own voice, her body and her forms. Things were changing however and soon she might be freed from her prison.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

Aneira groaned and rolled over on the uneven surface that she laid upon. Bright sunlight made her eyes water and she blinked furiously against the sheer strength of the light. Her sodden hair and drenched clothes clung to her skin and caused a rush of goose bumps to cover her forearms and made her shiver.

Water lapped at her bare feet and she drew her toes out of the river's edge and onto the relatively dryer pebbles that made up the bank. The stones were smooth and polished having been worn down by the river's flow and the passage of time until by some moment of fate they were deposited on the bank to be left undisturbed until the river was swollen and burst over the banks once more. Her hands and feet slipped and slid slightly as she rose to her feet and stood on slightly trembling legs.

Her vision wavered slightly and she raised her hand to the back of her head only to hiss when her fingers encountered a slightly raised lump.

"That hurts like an orc just clobbered me!" She spat out and took her hand away from the lump. Hopefully the pain would fade away after a while. Later she would account the knock to her head as the reason why she had failed to notice Aragorn floating on his back at the water's edge, his hair lapping at the pebbles.

When she did notice him however she wasted no time in throwing herself across the slippery pebbles and grasping him under his arms to drag him up and further onto the shore. When he was finally out of the water she dropped to her knees and began checking him over for serious wounds or breaks.

Her fingers seemed to almost instinctively know what to look for as they lifted his eyelids and she peered into his eyes. Then her brain seemed to find whatever reaction that had caused was fine and her hands moved on to check his skull with keen fingers. They danced over his arms and legs checking for breaks before Aragorn slowly woke.

He could feel someone checking his right arm as his mind returned from the foggy dream he had been enduring and with a soft groan he opened his eyes only to find bright golden ones staring at him with concern.

He coughed and spluttered as he sat up feeling his throat rasp slightly as he had inhaled too much water.

"Where are we?" He rasped out in a dazed voice and he swayed slightly. His centre of balance was off and his head was pounding. His entire body felt heavy and much to his consternation he felt himself leaning towards Aneira.

She leapt forward and caught his head on her shoulder as he toppled to the side. Her arms cradled his back to her and her hand cupped the back of his head as he breathed into her neck.

For some strange reason Aneira felt a shiver of something run through her body at the feeling of Aragorn so close to her. His breath skating across her neck made heat rush to her cheeks and her stomach bubbled with butterflies.

"Take it easy. I don't know what you did before you fell or what happened once you were in the water but it can't have been pleasant." Aneira murmured softly as she turned the man so that he was leaning back against her rather than being smothered by her hair or wet shirt.

His head fell until it rested in the crook of her neck and he felt the shivers that had been plaguing his body since he could recall began to ease slightly as the contact between their bodies created warmth. Aneira carded her fingers through Aragorn's damp hair in a both soothing and caressing manner.

"I'm afraid I don't know where we are. As soon as you stop shivering however and you've been conscious for more than a few minutes I'll transform and we can climb out of this ditch and try and work out which way to go from here. For now however just try and rest but don't go back to sleep."

Aragorn nodded and coughed slightly. He could feel a couple of wounds oozing blood but neither he nor Aneira were in any shape to try and bind them at this time.

It seemed that Aneira had managed to drag Aragorn near a fairly large boulder that had been smoothed by the passage of time and the waters that rushed over its surface at high times. She was now reclined against with Aragorn leaning against her much smaller frame.

Both of them were sore, weary and confused and Aragorn felt his mind drifting back to moments in the past and then more recent times and then to things that he thought could only be his imaginings of stories.

When he found himself returning to the present moment he could feel Aneira singing. Vibrations were echoing through her and into his back as she sang and he found it soothing to his troubled head. The words rang in his head with a strange truth. It was as if she was talking of his past and the memories that played through his head.

"Land of freedom land of heroes  
>Land that gave us hope and memories<br>Hear our singing hear our longing  
>We will go home across the mountains<p>

We will go home, we will go home  
>We will go home across the mountains<br>We will go home, we will go home  
>We will go home across the mountains<p>

Land of sun and land of moonlight  
>Land that gave us joy and sorrow<br>Land that gave us love and laughter  
>We will go home across the mountains<p>

We will go home, we will go home  
>We will go home across the mountains<br>We will go home, we will go home  
>We will go home across the mountains"<p>

"I am sorry I did not ask before," Aragorn began abruptly as the thought crossed his mind. Aneira's singing stopped but her voice continued humming the tune rather than ceasing altogether. It was surprisingly intimate and Aragorn could almost forget that they were in danger and lost. "Are you well? I could not think before and now it is all I can think about."

Aneira hummed louder before stopping.

"I am well Aragorn. But I think it is time you and I moved on. We need to return to our friends. Are you well enough to stand?"

Aragorn groaned and leant forward to try and roll onto his feet. His body protested the movement and his knees trembled before he fell backwards and almost crushed Aneira. The breath rushed from her in a whoosh and she panted against him trying to recover her back.

"Maybe not." Aneira wheezed and Aragorn groaned out an apology. His face flushed not only with effort but also with slight embarrassment at being so weak and unable to protect Aneira.

"This is ridiculous." Aragorn muttered and moved so that he wasn't pressing against Aneira so much.

"I might be able to carry you if I can slip out from underneath you without hurting you further?" Aneria offered gently her voice wispy and child-like. Her humming began again and after a while Aragorn nodded his head.

Before she could sidle out from underneath his back her senses picked up something. She growled lowly and wrapped her arms around Aragorn's chest as if to protect him from harm. Aragorn muttered feverishly and Aneira noted absently that he was burning up and that the skin beneath her bare forearm was hot with a fire that raged beneath his skin.

Aneira watched and waited with piercing eyes as the thing which her sensitive ears had picked up and came closer and closer until finally over the rise of the ditch came Brego being led by Ayaka. The great horse was following the Tennyo like a foal follows its mother.

"Brego!" Aneira cried with joy as the stallion clopped over and nosed at the semi-conscious Aragorn's hair and his lips snuffled over Aneira's cheek in a strange kiss. Ayaka chirped and flittered around and squealed with happiness her tiny fingers catching strands of Aneira's silver hair and tugging it before flittering away.

The stallion went down on his knees until he was down on his belly next to the pair of humans.

"Oh you marvellous, clever horse! No nail could bring you down! Or lack of a nail!" Aneira was almost ecstatic at Brego's movements.

The Mihashira slipped out from under the Dunedain and leant the semi-conscious man against Brego. The horse whickered slightly at the heat that was emanating from Aragorn but other than that slight sound of discomfort he remained statuesque and firm.

Aneira trotted around to Brego's other side and began to pull Aragorn onto the horse's back. Sliding his legs either side and leaning him so that he was lying atop Brego's back. She wove Aragorn's unresisting hands into Brego's thick mane, tangling the long hairs around his fingers and making sure he was grasping on with some semblance of recognition.

Once Aragorn was safely on Brego's back Aneira took a couple of steps back and then watched with worried eyes as the stallion rose to his feet. She felt as if she had done this all before. With the same horse but a different man. A man who was not yet a man but a boy. Blonde hair plastered to his face with rainwater and mud squelching under her toes not pebbles sliding like marbles.

She shook her head to shake the memory from her mind and grinned as Brego kissed her cheek once more.

"To Helm's Deep?" She asked the horse and Ayaka and smiled when Brego whinnied and began to climb the ditch that rose up beside the river. Ayaka however chittered and began to tug at Aneira's hair in the opposite direction to where Brego was taking Aragorn.

"Wait Ayaka! We can't leave Aragorn! He's sick."

The Tennyo wouldn't take no for an answer however and began to shriek in Aneira's ear. Aneira waved her hand in the air a couple of times but she was wary of hurting the Tennyo if she waved too hard.

She glanced around looking for Brego and could see him slowly but steadily making his way north-west across the plains towards a distant mountain range.

A heavy sigh escaped her and she transformed into her horse form preparing to chase after Brego. Instead Ayaka hovered in her face. She stumbled backwards trying to get the Tennyo out of her line of vision and finally Ayaka seemed to get the message. Instead of flying after Brego however the Tennyo whizzed around Aneira's horse form, brushing against her withers and flanks until she was turned around and facing the north-east back across the river.

In the distance she could make out a forest but when she sniffed she couldn't smell anything strange or unusual on the wind.

Ayaka chirped and pointed at the forest. Aneira huffed and tossed her head before glancing over her flank at Brego and Aragorn disappearing into the distance.

"Fine. You win. But I don't know what you want!" Aneira whined and Ayaka instead squealed and spun into the air with glee.

Then she zoomed off towards the forest, back across the river and Aneira plunged across through a shallow part, the water surging against her breast and the pebbles beneath her hooves sliding in the water. The other side of the riverbank felt different and Aneira shifted on her hooves.

There was a different sort of energy in the air. Not the oppressive sensation that had been weighing down on them. A sort of electric charge that had been in the air. It had been following the Rohirrim since they left Edoras but here on the other side of the river there was a stronger feeling, older and more powerful than the electric charge.

"How peculiar…" Aneira said and she cantered after Ayaka, intrigued and puzzled. The strongest sensation was coming from the forest.

"If you go down to the woods today, you better go in disguise. If you go down to the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise…"

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>Aneira slowed as she neared the edges of the forest. It smelt strange and made her skitter about on her hooves nervously. Her tail arched and her ears pressed against her head showing her fear before she reprimanded herself.<p>

It was a strange forest. The trees seemed to be twisted in strange and archaic and almost demonic shapes. Eyes peered out from the forest but they seemed thin and sharply pointed and glowed with an eerie light before disappearing into the darkness that seemed to cling to the trunks of trees and swirled and moved like tendrils in the depths of the forest.

Aneira shifted once more until she was walking as a tigress, light-footed and silent towards the trees. She paused briefly at the brink of the forest where there was an almost solid line. The sunlight seemed to stop in a straight line where the shadows of the trees should have lain across the ground in an uneven pattern. Instead there was a definitive line between dark and light and her mouth opened in a silent snarl and she panted as fear of the darkness threatened to swamp her mind.

In her madness she felt much like a fairy, only able to feel one emotion at a time and at this present moment fear was the all-consuming emotion.

A flicker of thought pierced the fog of her fear however and she could remember the fear of the women and children as they fled the Uruk-hai who had come across them. The smell of the Rohirrim soldiers who were giving their lives so that the women, children and elderly could flee towards the Hornburg. There were not enough of them. Not enough to fend off the hordes of darkness that would pursue them to Helm's Deep. They would fall and her friends would fall in defence of the Rohirrim.

Unless she ventured into this forest and found whatever it was that had compelled Ayaka to lead her here. The tiny Tennyo was flittering about like a little red ball of light in front of her eyes encouraging her to go forward and so taking a deep breath Aneira loped forward.

As soon as she was in the tree line the forest seemed to come alive. As if all sound inside it had been blocked out by the sunlight. A barrier that prevented those on the outskirts from hearing the eerie and mocking calls that were being made from within.

Aneira padded faster through the trees, sliding and slipping over roots that seemed to shift like snakes beneath her paws. Branches seemed to pluck at her fur and momentarily grab her tail only to release it before she could turn around and see the culprit.

Ayaka flew in front of Aneira, speeding through the darkness as if it was nothing but water gliding over her light and Aneira could do nothing but chase after her. Vines swung down suddenly and wrapped around her charging form, tightening around her throat but she ploughed forward breaking the plants.

Ayaka chirped and squealed encouragement and Aneira panted heavily. There was something stalking her in the darkness and she ran faster and faster and faster until her fear caused her to lose her footing and she felt her forepaw slip and slide underneath her chest.

She twisted into the fall and hissed as her right flank slid across mud, leaves and twigs and she tumbled over and over herself. Branches grabbed her in her fall and threw her further and further. Vines wrapped around her leg and flung her up into the air and she twisted as she fell trying to turn so she could land on her feet. The entire time mocking laughter, jeering calls and creaky whistles sounded out amusement and glowing yellow eyes watched her being tossed around like her plaything.

Finally their amusement ceased and they let her fall to the ground once more with a thud. She scrambled to her paws and her tail tucked under her, her hears pressed down to the sides of her head and her fur stood on end as she backed away from the tree in the centre of the dimly lit clearing.

Ayaka had been forced to watch as the Mihashira was tossed around like a plaything by the forest but was now hovering defensively in front of the tigress and chirping angrily at the tree.

The tree was huge. Bigger than anything else in the forest yet as Aneira watched it seemed to unfold itself and grow taller and taller. Branches unfurled as if they had been bent like arms and were now stretching out and up. The tree became larger and larger until it loomed over Aneira and filled the small clearing, blocking out all light but that which Ayaka glowed with.

The red light from the Tennyo could not illuminate all the tree however and now the Tennyo seemed to have second-guessed the decision which had led her to bring Aneira into the forest.

Finally the tree stopped growing.

Two eyes on the great trunk seemed to slowly open revealing eyes that burned orange with wisdom and age and Aneira cowered beneath the tree's gaze.

"Who are you? And what has brought you into these dark woods?" The tree said in a voice that creaked with the pain of thousands of years and seemed older than anything Aneira had ever heard before. This tree seemed older even than Lucifer in her dream and the tigress wondered for a moment if she had any chance of persuading this great tree to aid her.

"My name is Aneira, I am an Ame-no-Mihashira." She began softly and swallowed nervously before standing tall. If she was going to ask for aid then she would not cower in front of her possible ally.

"I have not seen one of your kind in an age. But I have been asleep for many hundreds of years." The tree said in a tone that sounded neither interested nor uninterested. It was passive without inflection and Ayaka scoffed at his manner.

"I cannot tell you why I'm afraid. Things have been lost in my head and if I try and think about it right now I fear I will forget what has brought me into your forest. One thing at a time I suppose." She hummed to herself for a moment before remembering the tree which was watching her with his orange eyes.

The tree shifted and creaked, his branches shifting slightly as he looked at the strange creature that had invaded his woods. The Tennyo was illuminating her and the tree could see the fogged look in her eyes as she tried to remember what she was doing. There was a strong magic on this creature, a magic that made his very outermost branches itch.

"Get on with it before I decide to squash you like a bug." The tree said passively but was slightly amused when Aneira's fur bristled and the Tennyo squeaked in alarm.

"Of course." Aneira stammered before clearing her throat and making her request. "I have come to ask for the aid of your forest."

The tree reared back in surprise. No one who knew of his forest nor of his true reputation would have ever come to ask him for aid.

"And why would I give you aid?"

Aneira moved forward to look into his eyes. Gold stared into orange and neither could lie to the other.

"Because Sauron wishes to destroy all in Middle Earth. He will destroy the world of Men, then the Dwarves will fall and finally the Elves will be tortured and destroyed until there is no good left in this world. When this happens do you think your forests, your trees will be safe?"

The tree bristled at Aneira's tart words.

"All fear entering my woods."

"I entered."

"You feared them all the same."

Aneira nodded her head.

"I did fear but I entered all the same. Do you think Sauron will fear you? His Uruk-hai will march upon your trees and fell them. Or he will summon Fire Drakes from the North and raze your trees to ash."

The tree groaned thoughtfully before slamming a branch down next to Aneira. The tigress yowled and leapt away, her back arching as she snarled at the offending limb.

"You are an impertinent creature. I should destroy you now if you fear destruction so."

Aneria snarled at his threat before swallowing back her rage.

"You could kill me now. I know this and yet I entered to ask for your help. If you aid us now then we have a greater chance at defeating Sauron. Please, this world will fall into darkness and all will be destroyed before Sauron is satisfied."

The tree lifted his limb from the ground and watched Aneira with a calm expression.

"You have not asked anything about myself little creature? Do you already know of me? Or did you enter my woods completely unaware of my reputation?"

Aneira smirked.

"I do not know anything about you. I entered because I am desperate."

The tree shivered as he laughed and his branches shook and leaves quivered with his amusement and surprise.

"I do not like you little creature. But I can respect you. My name is Yggdrasil. I will see if what you have said is true. I cannot be expected to believe you at once when I have been asleep for so long."

Aneira nodded her head in respect before cocking it to the side in thought.

"How will you see if I speak true?"

"My roots stretch far little creature and I can see all of Middle Earth if I seek it out."

Aneira waited for him to explain some more but instead silence reigned as Yggdrasil closed his eyes and the trees which had been listening into her conversation went still. Nothing moved. No sound was made even in the depths of the trees and Aneria watched in amazement as tiny lights seemed to suddenly burst from Yggdrasil's roots deep underground.

The trees which surrounded Yggdrasil also began to glow with tiny lights that seemed to stream away from the forest and out towards the rest of Middle Earth. It was as if the tiny lights were seeking something as they glowed brighter and brighter the longer Aneira watched.

She settled down on her belly and crossed her forepaws in front of her, waiting for Yggdrasil's reply.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>Yggdrasil sighed to himself as he travelled down his roots. Three stretched farthest across Middle Earth, deep beneath the surface of the land and from them tiny roots branched out and found information. He had journeyed North and found that the North had long since been overrun by creatures of darkness. The halls of the Dwarves had been lost to many foul things and some of the forests that had once been rich with life now were barren wastelands with only tiny saplings struggling to survive.<p>

The Greenwood had been tainted and Yggdrasil could still sense the sickness that had dwelt over it. It had been cleansed but the great ash tree could tell that it would be many more years before the Greenwood would be clean once more.

To the East he had seen the land of Mordor. Death, destruction and Wasteland. The land of Nurn within the Black Lands was still fertile but many dark creatures now wandered the fertile lands and he could tell that if something did not change then that green land would be plundered to destruction.

Now he was travelling West, towards the sea. There was no need for him to seek information South and through Rohan. His Huorns, his dark trees in his forest had already found that information for him and he knew of the plight that the Rohirrim now suffered. He had seen them flooding into their stronghold and already had tiny roots burrowing their way into the caverns in the mountains behind the stronghold, ready to provide more information to him.

The West was far clearer than he had thought it would be. There was still a touch of darkness. Orcs ventured down from the North and killed in some of the villages that tempted them. Trolls had been seen near the Great Road and he was amused at the sight of three turned to stone.

Rivendell was still as he remembered but with an air of weariness about it now and age had touched some of the trees there. His Western Root extended all the way to the sea and through the Shire and it pleased Yggdrasil that the Shire was still peaceful and relatively untouched by the darkness that was creeping ever westward.

Yggdrasil began to travel backwards, his consciousness being called back to his body but before he could pass by Rivendell and old friend called out to him.

"Yggdrasil."

The old ash tree paused and followed his tiny little roots which spread outward from his main root until he found himself in a small cavern beneath the oldest tree in Rivendell.

"Campfer. It has been a long time." Yggdrasil said and watched in vague fondness as Campfer's humanoid form began to manifest.

"An Age my friend. Literally. You have been asleep for many hundreds of years and much has changed."

Campfer looked at Yggdrasil's humanoid form and marvelled how the ancient tree could have so much power that he did not age. Campfer had grown under Yggdrasil's gaze from a small sapling whose humanoid form was that of a young boy, through to a young tree with all the confidence and bearing of a teenage boy and now Campfer finally looked like a young man in his early thirties but Yggdrasil was still as Campfer could remember him being when the Rivendell tree was but a sapling.

Yggdrasil's humanoid form was that of a young boy. Barely over the age of seven with tanned skin that was tinted with green moss. He did not have hair however instead there was a mop of yellow-gold leaves which hung over his face and the tips danced in front of his eyes whilst the back of his head was plastered with flatter leaves. They fell only so far as the nape of his neck however and were delicately pointed. He glowed with fireflies that sat on the yellow-gold leaves and Campfer watched in amusement as he flicked the tips out of his orange eyes with his fingertips.

"Time has treated you kindly Campfer."

Campfer laughed and his head tilted back as the laughter shook his form and made his branches twitch echoing his amusement. The elves who still remained in Rivendell and happened to be passing by the old tree would later remark that the tree had shaken as if possessed and that as they watched it quiver they had been filled with a sense of amusement and fondness.

"I would say the same to you but you have not changed since I last laid eyes on you. What has woken you and brought you so far West? I hope your forests are safe?"

Yggdrasil hummed before allowing one of his tiny tendrils to touch Campfer's thick roots and he showed the other tree the tigress who now lurked in his forest.

"I see. Amaterasu has woken you up. It seems she is making ripples across Middle Earth. She woke me too you know. I had been asleep for oh, fifty years maybe and then she entered Rivendell with a crash and woke me from my sleep."

Yggdrasil grunted and retracted his root.

"I do not like her."

Campfer laughed once more until tears ran down his wooden cheeks and Yggdrasil watched the humanoid tree with a dispassionate expression.

"I do not think you would. Too much emotion and passion for you?" Campfer teased before turning serious.

"You can trust whatever she has said. She is the one prophesied to return the Ame-no-Mihashira to Middle Earth and to help bring down the Dark Lord."

"She said her name was Aneira. And a great magic lingers over her and meddles with her mind." Yggdrasil commented and watched as Campfer seemed to pale beneath his wooden skin.

"I know. Well I knew that she had performed some magic spell. Tsukiyomi has been trying to capture her mind for weeks and I fear that in an attempt to prevent her forsaking her friends, she gave up her memories and mind to protect them. What, if I may ask, has she requested of you?"

Campfer watched nervously as he tried to read Yggdrasil's humanoid form. The ancient tree was so old now that little fazed him and he reacted to very few things.

"I will aid the little creature. She has made some valid observations. But I do not want her in my forests again. The next time she enters I will squish her like a bug." Yggdrasil declared and Campfer bowed low.

"I understand. Thank you Yggdrasil. She is my friend and I hope she will succeed in her quest."

Yggdrasil nodded at Campfer's acknowledgement before blinking out of the hollow and returning his consciousness back to his body in his forests.

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>The walls of the Hornburg rose up above Aragorn and Brego as they trotted up the slope that led to the gate. From behind the wall Aragorn could hear many voices, the clatter of feet, the clink of armour and swords as men practiced.<p>

"Open the gate!" Came the call from the wall above the great doors. The wood heaved and the large metal hinges squealed as several men pulled them inwards.

Brego cantered up through the fortress with men, women and children moving out of their way in almost practiced motions. It was clear they were used to fast messengers racing through what had become their home.

It caused Aragorn great sorrow that there were children forced to live behind the great stone walls without being allowed to run around on the plains of Edoras nor taste freedom. There was a thick and heavy smell of fear that permeated the walls and roads.

The eyes of the mothers that they passed by were full of supressed terror and an inkling of hope.

Aragorn shook his head as he and Brego finally came up to the Keep. There were far more soldiers milling around here and there were wagons and barrows full of provisions and weapons. Civilians were walking around too pushing and carrying things beyond the Keep and into a tunnel that led inside the mountain.

Brego stopped at the base of the stairs that led up to the Keep and Aragorn slid off slowly, keeping his injured arm tucked against his side.

"Aragorn!" Gimli's voice bellowed and Aragorn winced as he was pulled into a fierce embrace by the gruff but well-meaning Dwarf.

"Oops." Gimli pulled back as he felt Aragorn stiffen at the Dwarf's strength. "Sorry lad. Forget my own strength sometimes."

The two climbed the stairs and were greeted by Legolas who embraced Aragorn in a brotherly embrace. The Mirkwood Elf handed the Evenstar back to Aragorn who stared at it in awe and remembrance. He had thought it lost forever.

Legolas meanwhile glanced behind Aragorn as did Gimli, both searching for their missing friend.

"Where is Amaterasu?" Legolas said slowly. Gimli sucked his teeth at the Elf Prince's expression. It was almost angry but Gimli could not be certain as the Elf had always been very good at hiding his true feelings.

"I do not know my friend. I was not well when she pulled me from the river and my mind kept sending me foggy images and dreams. She was not hurt as I can last recall. I do not know where she went."

Legolas gripped his bow tightly and then turned his gaze out over the fortress and stared back up the valley Aragorn had travelled down minutes ago.

"We must search for her." Legolas declared but was stopped by Tangwen who placed a soft hand on the Elf's shoulder.

"No. Amaterasu will return to us soon. She has been led on a different path for a moment. For now, we must wait and see what will happen." Legolas and Gimli protested but were silenced when Tangwen held up one ice-coated hand.

"Aragorn." She turned her attention to the Dunedain instead. "You have news for us?"

Aragorn nodded and licked his lips before imparting his knowledge to his friends.

"10,000 Uruks bearing the White Hand of Saruman are marching towards Helm's Deep and will be here by tomorrow. We need to prepare the fortress for battle."

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p>Aneira rose to her paws as Yggdrasil's eyes opened. She waited in silence as the glowing lights faded into the earth and the surrounding trees began to shift and creak once more. A veritable plethora of eyes watched as the tigress and Yggdrasil regarded each other, one with respect and the other with a grudging recognition.<p>

Time passed and she twitched the tip of her tail nervously. Ayaka had settled into her spot on top of the tigress's head and the two females stared up at Yggdrasil with hope.

"I will fight with you. My trees and I will begin journeying to Helm's Deep within the hour and my forests will destroy the filth that has trespassed through my brother's forests. They are already marching on Isengard and will bring down the abomination that dwells there. We will head south to Helm's Deep. But."

Aneira stood to attention as Yggdrasil leaned down and forward until his eye was at peering down at her from over her head.

"You will never venture into my forests again, nor will you ever request aid from me again. I do not concern myself with the affairs of mortals and this will be the only time I will aid them. Any filth that ventures into my woods will be destroyed but I will make no exceptions. Each newcomer taints my trees. They were not always as dark and savage as they are now but time allowed Men and Orcs to become foolish and overconfident and they came and destroyed and tainted. No more are to enter my forests, is that understood little bug?"

Aneira nodded and curbed the instinct to curl her lips back over her teeth at the exposed threat.

"I understand Yggdrasil. Thank you. I will never enter your forests again and I will see that Theoden and his people know not to also."

Aneira sketched a polite bow to the tree, well as much of a bow as a tiger could do.

"You may leave now." Yggdrasil said and then he straightened up, creaking and groaning as his wood shifted.

To her right Aneira saw the trees with their glowing yellow eyes part and the darkness that lingered between their trunks disappeared until she could see at the end of the pathway a light that looked like sunlight.

"Thank you." Aneira said before wasting no more time in running down the tunnel towards the sunlight. As she ran it felt like she had been running for mere seconds but when she glanced behind her she could see Yggdrasil but it looked as if he were miles away and not a few feet as he should have been.

A few mere minutes since she left Yggdrasil's clearing she burst out into the sunlight and the trees closed up behind her, a blanket of darkness falling between their trunks and her path had vanished as if it had never existed.

Glancing to her right Aneira could see the forest stretching northward as far as the eye could see. She could hear the river behind her and she twisted her head over her shoulder only to see the river which had swept her and Aragorn south now lay behind her and she had crossed a natural bridge that was concealed by trees over the river.

"Well Ayaka? Which way does Helm's Deep lie?"

A voice that was not Ayaka's suddenly spoke to Aneira from her left and she leapt around.

"You are not too far from it Lady Amaterasu. It is but a few miles to the South-West from your current location. But I am surprised to see you alone."

The Elf in the golden armour arched an eyebrow quizzically as Aneira snarled at him. Ayaka flew up and chittered at the tigress before she could pounce and the feline cooled down slightly. When she had lost some of her fright she noticed that the Elf clad in golden armour was not alone and behind him stood hundreds of elves all clad in armour and carrying spears, swords, bow and arrows. They were all facing towards the direction he had indicated Helm's Deep was in and not a single one was watching the Elf's interaction with the Mihashira.

"Oh." Aneira said. "How astonishing. I'm afraid this will take some explaining. But first who are you and your elvish boy band?"

* * *

><p>~G~A~M~B~L~I~N~G~~W~I~T~H~~D~E~A~T~H~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So.. Lot's of stuff going on in this chapter? Zombie-Wormtongue, Tsukiyomi the perv, Saruman the weird pet owner, sick Aragorn, Yggdrasil the tree that sleeps for ages and Elvish boy bands... Please let me know what you think!  
>For anyone who was interested in the song AneiraAmmy sang I've included the full song at the end after the Thanks! It may be familiar as part of it was used in the film King Arthur starring Clive Owen and Keira Knightly.

**Thanks to:**  
><span><strong>Counting Sinful Stars<strong> – Thorin's Consort will be revealed next chapter or the chapter after depending on how that works out for pacing. As to who and why Tauriel is there? Umm, Tauriel is Peter Jackson's OFC from The Hobbit trilogy and I'm using her to get the Elves of Mirkwood more involved. Even though the Lord of the Rings Trilogy focuses on the Western lands of Middle Earth and Mordor the lands to the East were affected. Erebor and Dale were attacked by Easterlings and the King of Dale was killed during the battle so I'm sort of involving the Eastern lands too. Mainly cause Kiyiya's mate lives there so a little bit of info is needed. Hope that explains some stuff but I can't give up too much!  
><strong>Emzy2k11,<strong>  
><span>Tailor of our He chapter 33 . Dec 7, 2014<span> – Hope you catch the new update and enjoy!,  
><span>Zoe chapter 33 . Dec 9, 2014<span>, **Ellie-lalalala**, vwyryesrdfctfdtr chapter 33 . Jan 14,  
><span>Emily chapter 33 . Jan 15<span>- Thanks for joining us! I hope you weren't too tired staying up all night to read this silly fic! Regarding your comments about the pairing this is probably going to be Aragorn/Ammy because that was the result of the poll and also I have always seen Ammy as belonging with Aragorn. Ammy's immortality…. Wait and see what happens! Arwen and Aragorn won't happen however for me, I have someone else I think Arwen would work with and I've always found Aragorn/Arwen is okay but Aragorn was a child when he met Arwen, literally he was raised as her brother by Elrond whilst Arwen was staying with Galadriel in Lothlorien. So I always found it slightly weird that Aragorn fell in love with someone who would have been told is his adoptive sister… That's just a slight thing that I have about that tho. I don't mind reading Aragorn/Arwen but I could never write it just like I could never write Aragorn/Eowyn.  
><strong>missemmzie<strong>- sorry you can't vote but you could always let me know what you think by a review!  
><span>Guest chapter 33 . Jan 30<span>,  
><strong>Shadowhunter426<strong> – I'm glad it sounded sort of interesting! Just teasing! I'm glad you joined and I am sorry that it takes so long to update. Real Life does tend to get in my way. Madison Moore chapter 13 . Jan 28- Hope you made it this far! Thank you for the compliment! I love writing and always love reading detailed stories that help your imagination produce images.  
><strong>omeeyLeo<strong>- Hope you made it this far! Right, Kiyiya wise I try not to write too much about her but she is a strong character and does play a part. Legolas romance will not be happening between Ammy and Legolas but that doesn't mean there won't be any love for Legolas… Sad moments I know but Lord of the Rings can be quite sad. Grima didn't stay dead for long, well that depends on whether you count being a zombie as dead or alive… Hope you enjoyed this chapter if you read it!  
><span>Guest chapter 5 . Dec 21, 2014<span>

_Song of Exile (We Will Go Home)_

Land of bear and land of eagle  
>Land that gave us birth and blessing<br>Land that called us ever homewards  
>We will go home across the mountains<p>

We will go home, we will go home  
>We will go home across the mountains<br>We will go home, we will go home  
>We will go home across the mountains<p>

Land of freedom land of heroes  
>Land that gave us hope and memories<br>Hear our singing hear our longing  
>We will go home across the mountains<p>

We will go home, we will go home  
>We will go home across the mountains<br>We will go home, we will go home  
>We will go home across the mountains<p>

Land of sun and land of moonlight  
>Land that gave us joy and sorrow<br>Land that gave us love and laughter  
>We will go home across the mountains<p>

We will go home, we will go home  
>We will go home across the mountains<br>We will go home, we will go home  
>We will go home across the mountains<p>

When the land is there before us  
>We have gone home across the mountains<br>We will go home, we will go home  
>We will go home across the mountains<p> 


End file.
